


Come Clean

by Birdfluff



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-17 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 185,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: Zane tended to push people away, bounced around a lot, got a little defensive at times, but a certain body double seemed to be the only one who really got under his skin.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 93
Kudos: 145





	1. Lasting Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> there's not a real concrete plot to this fic, just some old men trying to figure out their feelings for each other.
> 
> EDIT: Now that the DLC has been released, I'm going to be changing this around. I'm keeping the first seven chapters since I am still fond of how I thought the DLC was going to go. Even though they were getting too linear instead of what I was going for, which was one offs. From chapter 8 and so on, there is a (hopefully better) concrete plot to these old men trying to be better about their feelings.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Zane was a flirt. A relationship never stuck with him for too long. It was an unhealthy habit for himself and others.

Zane was also wanted by Hyperion. Now more than ever with what he did to Jack’s Casino.

Hyperion owned Timothy Lawrence, and the body double made a lasting impression on him. He wasn’t like any other body double he met. Timothy kept his personality and didn’t let the Handsome Jack guise blind his morals.

Zane liked that.

He didn’t realize what was happening at first. He always got little butterflies in his stomach when he spotted someone cute, and Timothy’s mannerisms were especially cute. He got a little lost from reality when he heard the body double speak in his real voice. He may have been complimenting him so much that Moxxi had to step in a number of times. Timothy blushed, though. Zane liked that. When the job was done and Zane returned to Sanctuary, he realized that he was neck deep in trouble.

Zane fell in love with him.

Hard.

So, Zane did what any person would do and swallowed his feelings. He had work to do. He didn’t have time to sit down and be infatuated with a stranger.

The Irish guy was the weirdest one out of the four, not that the other Vault Hunters weren’t strange in their own way. Zane was the only one who paid attention to him, specifically. Timothy was used to being complimented at and to him being complimented felt like a throwaway joke. It was all thanks to the body double program as well as his imposter syndrome. No one was ever really flattering the man underneath proverbial skin suit. Timothy merely humored them how Handsome Jack would: a series of ‘I know’s, or flexing, or giving them a backhanded compliment. You know, acting.

This was different, however. Zane started flirting with him after he turned off the voice module and that caught him off guard. He never compliment his appearance. It was always something else.

At first, Timothy laughed. It was a nervous tick, short and breathless followed by a thank you. His face was probably the same shade as a cherry with how hot and light his head felt after that. Then the compliments progress to full on flirting. The other Vault Hunters had good-naturedly rolled their eyes... or eye in FL4K’s case, but now they were giving him odd looks. Apparently, if Timothy gathered was correct, being an incessant flirt was normal for Zane, but it wasn’t normal for him to go so far as he did with Timothy. 

The body double didn’t know how to feel about that.

He was flattered, in a way. Zane was attractive for an older gentleman, and he was surprisingly gentle, despite his records. Timothy will admit he was a little taken by his charisma for adventure. Just a little bit. That was all.

He wasn’t sure why that Vault Hunter entered his head as often as he did, though. It was never when he was busy. It was when he was alone with his thoughts that the operative peaked in through the haze.

. . .

Zane wasn’t expecting to see him again. Ever. Especially on Pandora of all places. The Vault Hunters were doing a side job for Vaughn, helping him out with a blood feud with a bandit clan hidden in a cave. This bandit leader had stolen something valuable to Vaughn that he wouldn’t disclose, but money was money, so none of them pressed further. The four arrived at the entrance, which had inscriptions written in either blood and or red paint: “PIS OFF AND DYE!” followed by COV paintings.

“Aw, how nice, they want us to do some tie dying.” Zane mused to himself.

Moze, who was sitting right beside him, heard him and retorted as she rose, “Or take a piss on tie dyes.”

“That’s probably it.” Zane hopped down from the vehicle. Once the noisy engine died down, the Vault Hunters heard the sound of gunfire and psychotic screaming echoing out of the cave.

“Someone has already beaten us to the hunt.” FL4K muttered in disappointment.

“Then let’s beat them back.” Amara cracked her knuckles and ran head first into the cave followed by the three remaining hunters.

It was a typical bandit camp. Skulls in every place imaginable, torches, houses that were connected to the stone walls. If someone was ransacking the place, they weren’t doing a good job. Loot littered the smooth floor. Whoever this could be was here for one thing. The four withdrew their weapons, carefully approaching a sharp corner where gunfire was the loudest. As they grew closer, the sound of ricochets died and the only noise in the cave was a soft breeze whistling through the rocks. They rounded the rock and poised at the tent where the bandit leader once inhabited. Nikki Mikki had taken a bullet to the skull-- more of an explosion, because his head was a bit all over the place. There was an eyeball still rolling around and eventually stopped at Zane’s foot.

He positioned his shotgun at the mass hunched over the bandit. Suddenly, the stranger stood up with something clutched in his hand. Zane’s ECHOeye zoomed in and almost identified it, but the stranger placed it in his pocket, saying. “Thank you for your contribution to Hyperion, Mikki, but we don’t need you anym-- AHH! WHOA!” The man pulled out a Hyperion pistol that gleamed in the torch light and stepped out of the dark. He put a finger to his neck and automatically his voice became deeper and un-Jack-like. “You guys are against me already?”

Zane lowered his gun. “Timothy? We weren’t expectin’ you to be here.”

“We were kind of expecting to find that guy.” Moze said, pointing at the body double’s feet.

Timothy looked behind him. “Oooohh… uh, same target, huh? Yikes. Uh, sorry? I’m sorry. I had no idea. What did you guys need him dead for?”

“Settle a blood feud. He stole somethin’ from the Sun Smashers. Speakin’ of, what did you grab off him?”

“That is classified information. I’ll just say that he stole something from Hyperion and I’m taking it back… And hoping that it’s not the same thing you’re looking for… Which is?”

“Classified.” Amara piped up.

“Ah haa, that’s--that’s funny.”

“It’s a wee little box.” Zane clarified.

“I definitely did not take a box from his corpse. You’ve got my word on that. I know that sounds super weird from someone working for Hyperion, but just… believe me, okay?”

“I believe ya, boyo.” Suddenly, Zane felt everyone’s eyes looking into him. “You-eh--don’t think this guy’s got a stash anywhere, do yeh?”

“Oh, he definitely has a stash. Push that boulder over there and it’ll lead you to it.” He gestured with his gun. Then he looked at it and properly put it back into his belt and smiled sheepishly.

“Thank, Tim. Appreciate it.” As the operative began to follow in suit with the rest of the gang, the siren stepped in front of him.

“Ah, ah--you stay here, Zane.” Amara pushed him in the chest.

“What--?”

“Your stingy ass took most of the loot back in the casino. You wait out here.” She winked at him and glanced over at the body double with a smile. She patted his shoulder before tailing after FL4K and Moze.

Zane glared after her. He didn’t know how but Amara knew somehow. He never even talked about his little crush outside of his head. Slowly, he looked towards the body double who was still standing there, visibly confused. 

They made eye contact.

Zane ducked his head as he swayed in his spot, feeling his teeth with his tongue. “So, eh, how mad are they?”

“Hyperion? Oh, they’re pissed. They haven’t found out about me working with you guys, so that’s good.”

“That is good.” He nodded longer than he should have.

They stood there for a painful fifteen seconds.

Timothy spoke up as he itched the back of his neck. “How’s life been treating you since then? Hunted any good vaults, lately?”

“Oh, good! Been keepin’ busy. No new vaults yet, been doing things like this to pass the time. Yourself?”

“Yeah, plenty busy.”

“Hyperion don’t let you sleep, eh?”

“Heheh, no, not at all.”

Silence. Zane was beginning to wonder what’s taking them so long. In his antsy mind, he felt like he had been standing outside with Timothy for an hour and a half when it had only been a few minutes. He began fixing his gloves, even though they were tight on his hands. “You miss vault hunting at all, Tim?”

The body double looked up and to the right, thinking deep. “... That’s a good question. I don’t miss fighting the monsters. That thing we found was terrifying. Loot was awesome, even though I wasn’t fast enough to grab it. I know I didn’t enjoy it at the time, but looking back at it now… Yeah, I think I do miss it.”

“Well, you’re free to join us at any time.”

“Really?” Timothy’s dazed smile made his heart feel ten times lighter.

“Why not? You’re a swell guy. Fun to fight beside. You’d make a good addition.”

“Really...?” He said this, quietly, almost to himself. He nodded, the smile ever present on his face. “That’s a nice offer but I’m booked and, uh, speaking of that...”

“Oh! I’m keepin’ ya. This old man doesn’t know when to stop talkin’, sometimes.”

“No, you’re fine. It was nice, ah, running into you guys. Thanks for not shooting me. Maybe, we’ll see each other again?”

“Yeh, maybe.”

Timothy flickered finger guns at him before turning away, walking down the way they came. Zane shouldn’t have been watching the way he was, since it wasn’t Timothy’s real body, but he was only human. Handsome Jack did have a nice physique about him. He tilted his head to get a better look at his-- A shrill roar emitted from the secret tunnel. 

Zane whirled around, wielding his shotgun. “Oi, what’s happening in there?”

“That’s what I forgot! Ohgodohgodohgod--” The repeated phrase grew closer and closer as they were accompanied with scampering feet. Timothy nabbed his shoulders and drew the Vault Hunter back a few feet. He pointed at the opening. “So, uh! I forgot to mention something.”

“Clearly. What’s in there, man?”

“So the stash I was talking about-- it’s on top of Mikki’s pet… which is a Rakk Hive.”

Zane gained a wanderlust look to his eye. “Rakk Hive?”

“Yeah, that thing in there is like a raid boss, so let’s get your friends and get out of here before that thing-- Why are you looking at me like that?”

Zane was beaming now, the kind of smile that hurts your cheeks after a while. He slapped his shoulder, grabbing him. “Where’s your sense of adventure, boyo?! Come on!”

Taken by his charisma, Timothy joined beside the operative, whose whooping reverberated through the stone hall. He drew out his assault rifle, glanced at the grinning operative, and found himself to be sharing that smile as the rush of adrenaline pushed through his veins.

. . .

Zane was right about how he felt about Timothy. He was an amazing addition with his digi-structs. He could tell the body double has been doing this for a long time. He was a pro and moved his body is such a meticulous way. Zane was watching a bit too closely that he took a Rakk to the face and quickly pelted it with bullets. That shock kept him straight until the Rakk Hive finally fell on it’s side, exhaling it’s last breath.

There was no orange glow around any of the weapons, unfortunately. That didn’t stop Zane for diving in, snatching a purple Vladof sniper rifle before Moze could grab it. The operative laughed at how the gunner jumped for the gun that he held over his head. She stood on her toes to try to snag it.

“Zaaaaane, I neeeed it!”

“You’re just going to sell it! S’mine now.”

He felt the gun slip from his hands. Stunned and confused, he looked back to see the body double examining the rifle with steady hands. “Matching grip. Real nice.” He asked, with a playfully sleazy smile, “Mind if I take this or does your stingy ass need it more?”

For some reason, his face felt hot. Moze abruptly shove the operative and gave him a dirty grin before scarpering off to collect the fallen eridium.

Zane followed her with a glare. Et tu, Moze? He already knew he wasn’t a subtle person. He was always direct and to the point, but he didn’t think this would be that obvious. He was beginning to wonder if Timothy was just humoring him at this point. Thinking that made his face feel uncomfortably warm.

He drowned his thoughts. “Thanks for helping us out, Timmy. I told you you’d be great. You looked good out there.”

Timothy rolled his shoulders, chuckling. “Stop. You’re going to make me blush. I gotta get going for real now, but this was fun. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

“Felt good?”

“Oh yeah.” He made a sudden noise, turning back around. “Here, I like it, but I can’t use it.”

“Can only use Hyperion models, eh?”

“You are correct.”

Zane eyed the sniper rifle before drawing out a legendary Hyperion grade SMG and extend it out to him. “Trade ya?”

Timothy looked at him, nonplussed. “Ye-you can’t give me that! That’s yours. You won it.”

“It’s not my kind of gun.” The operative lied, waving the gleaming submachine. “Gooo oon. Do it. You know you want to.”

The body double chuckled, taking the gun from him. “Thanks… You’re really nice… You’re not trying to bribe your way into somethin’, are you?”

He nudged him with his elbow as a joke but, boy, could he not be further from the truth. Zane laughed. “No, no. I don’t want anything from ya, other than to fight beside you again.”

Timothy hummed. “Well, since we’re both here-- coincidentally-- why don’t I give you my personal ECHO? So, ah, next time I don’t steal your kill. Trust me, I’ve been yelled at a lot for doing that. How does that sound?”

“Great! Yeah. Sounds great.” He cleared his throat once he realized how breathless he sounded and quickly gave him his ECHO. He watched intently as the body double input his code before handing it off to him.

“I’ll see you… at some point?” Timothy asked, his head slightly tilted.

“It’s a guarantee now.”

He nodded, backing away from the operative. He waved to the rest of the Vault Hunters as he jogged back through the rocky corridor. Zane waved him off even when he couldn’t see him anymore. He gave a long sigh through his nose that was escorted by a satisfied hum. That mission was a success. He got his number. His _personal_ number to his _personal_ ECHO. It was not first base but Zane took it as such. He felt accomplished. Today was shaping up to be a good one.

“It looks like your feeble courting attempts were worth something after all.” FL4K purred in amusement

“I tend to make lasting impressions on people.” Zane paused, processing what was spoken. He pouted at the robot. “Feeble?! That was not feeble! And I wasn't courting! He's a good contact to have. That's all.”

Amara raised a brow. “You traded him a legendary you got at the casino for that sniper. If that isn’t a euphemism, I don’t know what is.”

Why did they decide to give him shit for this? They have never lifted a finger to help him with a date before. He has done this plenty of times during the war. Of course, none of his contacts stuck beside him and he moved on since then. He's had across the border relationships before. This wasn't any different. It shouldn't be any different. He couldn't figured out why their prodding bothered him so much. None of this made sense, not even his hands shaking. The operative crossed his arms. It had the be from the adrenaline. It always made him itchy. And he felt really itchy. “You’ve been around Moxxi for too long. Come on, fellas, we trade all the time. Nothin’s between me and Timothy: just air.”

Moze gave him a smug grin, that was like a splinter underneath his skin. “You act like no one saw you get smothered by that Rakk while you were looking at his ass.”

Zane threw his hands up. “Conversation is done! We’re done here! Let’s get back to Vaughn. Give him the box. Let’s go. I’m driving.”

“And crash because you’ll be swooning over that body double? I’m driv-- HEY!” Moze raced after the operative that was making a daring escape to the car.


	2. Lost With You

Zane had to figuratively fight off the other three Vault Hunters from coming along with him on this escort mission, saying he could handle it all on his own. He never gave them any more details when they asked, but they all knew that the mission was from Timothy. Zane glared at them as he left to change his attire. He was required to wear a disguise, which was fine by him, since he had a reputation to uphold. If he was sighted with a man from a Hyperion, especially Jack’s body double, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

This infatuation was going farther than he thought, going out of his way to help the enemy. Timothy said he didn’t have to take up the job, that he would have Hyperion escorts if he thought it too dangerous for both of them. As if Zane could turn that down. However else was he to get to know the man better? He wasn’t going to rush this.

He was going to be alone with him this time. He could be more comfortable, more himself. Unlike last time, which still perplexed him to this day. He finally decided that was merely an off day for him. There was a lot of things at once that caught him off guard. That was it. Just a bad day.

Today was going to be better. He was going to be alone with Timothy. They will have easy flowing conversation with no awkward pauses. Zane was certain this time.

Ignoring how muddy and heavy his feet became as he trudged through the swampy water, he kept his head on a swivel for the body double. He said on his ECHO that he was near Mudhaven in disguise. As he entered the abandoned COV camp, he noticed someone dressed in bright Hyperion yellow jacket that could attract a jabber fifty miles away. He was using the jacket collar to try to cover his nose. The ‘stranger’ was capped with a Hyperion labelled baseball hat in an attempt to shield his eyes.

Zane was smiling, he couldn’t help it. The body double was looking around all casual and cool, when in reality, he had the similarities of a colorblind pink skag trying to blend in with the dirt and sand. As he walked closer, the capped man spotted him and took a quick glance around, even though they were the only people there, before nonchalantly advancing towards him. He stopped half way to lean on an old shipment crate and gave him the signal they agreed upon. Zane followed his lead with pretending to be casual for his sake, since the body double seemed to be taking this pretty serious with how his eyes cut over his shoulder. The operative rested his back on the other corner of the shipping container, grinning to himself. This was so stupidly endearing.

“Psssst. Zane--!” The man who was clearly Timothy whispered and leaning over the side. He lifted the brim up. “It’s me. Do you recognize me?”

He was going to end getting shot without the operative’s help, but, damn, if he wasn’t handsome in that outfit with that precious smile that was sending Zane’s heart into a gallop. “I could figure that, Tim. You’re like a Hyperion beacon. You know there’s no one else here, right?”

The body double deflated, resecuring his hat. “I just want to be careful.”

“Oi, you got me with yea. Careful’s me middle name.”

“I thought your middle name was ‘Ferocity’?” 

“I’ve got plenty of names, but you can call me whatever you like.” He winked his ECHOeye. Zane stepped out and saluted. “Your devilishly handsome bodyguard is reporting for duty, Mr. President, sir.”

Timothy smiled shyly and laughed at the ridiculous nature of the situation. He returned the playful salute. “At ease, soldier… Is it just you?”

“Yup! The rest weren’t that interested in an escort mission. You’re lucky I don’t mind. So! Where are we off to?”

“Yeah, one of you is probably for the best… Ah, we’re going to Ambermire. I’m, uh, meeting someone. I can’t tell you who.”

“You won’t find me prying into your classified affairs, Timmy.”

His shoulders relaxed. “Thank you. And-- ah, thank you for doing this for me. I’ve never been here before--not exactly supposed to be here. You’re really doing me a huge favor. I should find something special for you when we’re done here.”

Zane wanted to tell him that spending time with him was special enough, but he stopped to ponder whether or not that was too forward. He decided against it. He clapped his back, pushing him into a walk. “I won’t leave you twisting in the wind, boyo.”

. . .

Zane didn’t plan for them to get lost in the swamp. It was dark as night with the big vast hanging trees covering the sky. The sun they saw what felt like minutes ago had vanished without a trace of it’s light, yet neither of them noticed. Their conversational chemistry was flowing so well that the operative forgot to watch where he was going and Timothy followed him blindly. Zane didn’t recognize where they were in Ambermine. The bandit camps were long gone and all that was ahead of them were large leaves, uplifted roots, and steep edges. He glanced down at his ECHO to see that the signal had been lost for more than an hour. Zane hurriedly shoved it back in it’s pocket. Even though it was clearly a selfish sabotage, he wasn’t planning to tell the body double they were lost any time soon. Timothy finally appeared comfortable and Zane wanted to bask in that.

He learned how sweet and charming the body double truly was. The man was secretly doing duties that Handsome Jack would only do for the publicity. He has been helping Overlook rebuild and heal. He adored cats, but he was highly allergic to them. He has been giving Hyperion’s money away to people who actually needed it like a modern day Robin Hood. How he elaborated on his stories elated Zane onto cloud nine. He gawked at how passionately Timothy enunciated on certain words and emphasized with his hands.

“And then Jack said ‘I feel like it’s always me doing all the woooork’, you know, like a whiny bitch that he is.” Zane barked out a contagious laugh that Timothy caught instantly. “Like damn, so am I? You’re just standing outside, smooshing your giant head onto Claptrap’s eye, while I’m actually doing stuff. When have you actually done anything, Jack, you know, instead of sitting on your ass?”

“Man, I already knew Jack was annoying, even though I never met the guy. This is a whole new level of annoying.”

“Right?! Try acting like that all the time, like-like-- I always want to apologize. Like, how does anyone find the guy attractive? He’s killed innocent people, he’s sexist-- do you have any idea how awful it feels when I have to regurgitate shit like that?” He brushed the hair out of his face and tucked it into his cap. “Of course, I can’t complain to anyone about it, because I’m ‘Handsome Jack’. I have to stay in character.”

“Except me?”

Zane wasn’t sure if he spoke too softly or that the body double simply didn’t hear him as he pressed on, “Everyone knows I’m a body double, but they can’t know that I actually have a soul. All I get is ‘oh, look, it’s another Jack’ and they try to get on my nerves for fun, because they know I can’t break character. So, I get no respect. No one cares about how I really feel. They give me the dirty jobs and expect me to not question it. Kill him, have sex with her, steal this, do that-- ‘Do it for the good Hyperion name’. HA. What a load of bullshit. Hyperion never had a good name, not even during the Claptrap revolution. You remember how crazy that was? I was still in college at the time and we had to write an essay about it. I think I got a B on that paper.” Timothy stared at the operative, a deep crimson creeping over his cheeks. “Yeesh, I’ve-- I totally just took over the conversation. I-I’m sorry, I’ve probably made you really uncomfortable. You don’t want to hear me complain about my problems.”

Zane had been completely enraptured by his words. He couldn’t fix his problems, even though he did want to, but he could listen. And he was very willing to listen. “It sounded like you needed to get that out of your system.”

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course, boyo. What’s on your mind?”

“You’re-- You have this presence that’s really easy to be around. Like, you’re so easygoing and you’ve got this energy that’s kinda magnetic. Is that weird? Can I say that?”

“Yeh, you can say that. I mean, I get that a lot. S’why I got plenty of friends from all over the place.” He felt daring. “Like you.”

“Like me?” Timothy was practically gleaming with how broadly he was smiling. “Man, I must be a pretty big exception for your hatred for Hyperion.”

“Definitely. You may be the only good thing to come out of that place.”

His grin faded. “You think so?”

Zane kept his internal panic internal, clearing his throat before his voice had the chance to crack. “Uh, yeah? You’re like no one I’ve met from Hyperion. You’re not trying to kill me for one.” He then teased, “Unless this is all a trap to lure me into a false sense of security?”

“What?! I-I would never do that! E-even if they tried to make me, I’d help you out of there. Really!”

The operative stopped walking, turning towards him. “That… was a joke, boyo.”

“Ohhh. Shit. You’re suspicious of me--okay. I-I know before-- on Pandora? I know that was really weird. I promise I haven’t been ordered to follow your Vault Hunting friends and kill you. I swear! I-I know that sounds like a very Hyperion thing, but I-I completely swear that that’s not what’s happening here.”

This gave Zane genuine pause. The body double has probably been trained to perfectly manipulate like Jack: to lie, bribe, etc. Zane didn’t want to believe that this was a complicated ruse to keep his guard down so that he could be tortured and die to Hyperion. He refused and he refused to be blind out of love for him. The conversation they were just having was completely natural. Everything felt natural. Everything felt… oddly safe. No animals pounced on them. Nothing. He had to be prepared for anything, even kill if he had to. 

The operative noticed that Timothy’s gaze dropped below his belt. When his fingers twitched out of nerves, he felt the cold hilt of his pistol hang on his tips for a moment. The body double backed off before he had a chance to react. “Zane, I’m going to go on by myself. Thank you for escorting me this far. I-I appreciate it. Really. And uh, you should probably delete my contact info. It’s safer for both of us. I’ll--uh… Bye.” 

As he retreated in haste, his foot caught the underside of a root and Zane watched him take a tumble over the edge.

“Tim!” Instinctively, Zane dove after him, grabbing his foot while his other hand clung onto a hanging root that was sprouted from the side. Below them was quite the drop, it was survivable for the operative but he wasn’t thinking about his safety. He adjusted his grip on the body double who whimpered below him. “I need your hand, Timothy! You gotta climb up me. Tim?”

He looked back down and saw the Hyperion lackey covering his face with both of his hands. He gave a keening whine. “I’m seriously scared of heights…!”

“Perfect...” Zane grumbled. “Just hang on! I’ll get us up.”

He attempted to lift himself up but quickly gave up on that quest when his muscles screamed at the weight. Zane was strong but not strong enough to singlehandedly hoist his ass up as well as Timothy.

“Shite...”

“Nooo, no that’s not a good thing to saaay.”

“Tim, I’m going to try to swing yeh.”

“Oh god, no please don’t do that.”

“You need grab onto that ledge over there. Ready?”

“No no no! Don’t you dare! NO! No, no!” The body double writhed and wriggled like a fish out of water.

“Tim! Stop! You’re going to--!” 

The root snapped. Swiftly, he tugged on Timothy’s legs with both hands and braced him with his body, before hitting the side of the cliff as their fall turned into a rapid roll that stabbed the operative in the back on occasion. Eventually, the slope came to an end, but with how many times they spun, Zane thought they were still falling. In a dazed heap, Zane clung onto the body double, pressing Timothy’s head further into his chest. He felt the man under him shudder and incoherently whinge as his hands groped around, before finally balling his fists into the operative’s jacket. They were too frazzled to talk, to make sense of what was around them. Slowly, the daze lifted and Zane could finally use his nose again. He smelled something strong and pretentious. It was definitely not a scent from nature, it was too chemical. He dug his nose into it and breathed. There was a bit of cinnamon and frankincense alongside the strong masculine musk. His eyes popped open when he realized he was sniffing Timothy’s hair.

Jerking his head up, he gazed downward. He exhaled out of relief to see Timothy was still zoned out from the fall with how he strained to keep his eyes closed.

Deciding against shaking him, Zane prodded with words. “Oi, Tim, we’re okay. We’ve stopped falling.”

The body double produced a whiny, concerned noise. 

Zane patted his shoulder. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I feel sick.” Hesitantly, Timothy cracked his lids open and surveyed their space until his eyes gradually locked onto the operative’s glowing ECHOeye. Without a word, he loosened his grip and dragged his arms off of him with a breathless apology that left Zane wondering about his own intentions with this man. How he almost desperately wanted to take his every word as gospel. Timothy looked so guilty when the operative told him he was the only good thing to come out of Hyperion. Maybe, that was a little too forward on his part. He wondered how much he was subconsciously assuming.

“Zane?”

“Hmmm?”

“You can, uh, let go now?”

Panic breached onto his face and he haphazardly heaved himself away and stood up. He lurched, waving his arms before finding his balance. He shook his head. “Ahaha, ahhh, man, it feels like marbles bumpin’ around in me head. Whhew. How’re you feelin’, Tim?”

“Nauseous. I’m gonna… lie here for a second.”

“Eh, you look nauseous.” Zane gave up. He punted whatever he felt for the body double to the ground. There was no point in setting himself up for disaster. He busied himself with his ECHO device instead of oogling at Timothy. He raised it above his head in an attempt to get a signal but no such luck. He climbed up the familiar slope and tried again even though he knew nothing would change. He just needed something to do. He could feel Timothy watching his every move.

“Thank you…?”

“You gotta speak up, Tim.” He called out, his gaze glued on the screen. Zane absolutely heard him the first time.

“I said thank you. F-for breaking my fall.” 

“Just doin’ my job.”

“But are you okay? You didn’t break your back or--" He scoffed at himself. "Of course, you didn’t. You wouldn’t be walking if you did.”

“Nothin’ hurt but my pride. I should’ve--”

Surprising him, Timothy cut him off. “None of this is your fault. I’m-- I’m a baby, I’m such a huge baby. And you were so calm and collected and I screwed up. I’m really sorry.” His voice lowered into a hushed quiver. “I’m seriously sorry.” 

Zane peered at him through a cautionate gaze. He couldn’t afford to fall for this again. He waited. He waited for Timothy to backtrack or start to over explain again but he laid there, chewing his cheek. Defeated, the body double pouted and carefully hoisted himself into a sitting position. He wavered and grabbed his head from the rush.

His soul was being crushed by the weighted desire to believe him. He felt like a husk. He got too excited about the possibilities to not realize the reality of their situation. It wasn’t going to work between them, even though he didn’t want to give up hope. He was thinking too fast, maybe even too much. 

“Jack! Are you over here?”

Zane produced a rocket launcher into his hands and aimed it at the underbrushes. 

“Ease your trigger finger, dumdum.” It shocked him to hear Jack’s voice coming out of Timothy. He watched as the body double sauntered his way towards the unrecognizable figure coming out of the ferns. “Jerryyy! Could you have pick the shittiest place in the galaxy for us to meet, I mean, Jesus Christ? I’ve been stuck out here with this idiot guide for hours.”

“My name isn’t Jerry...” He sounded as annoyed as Zane felt.

“Yeah, yeah, Jerry, shut up. Let’s actually meet in like a club or something sexy, alright? No one gives a shit in those kinds of places. Oh yeah!” He turned back to Zane, pointing at him lazily. “Guy whoever your name is, you can leave now. I don’t need you anymore. I’ll pay you later for your shoddy work, if I feel like it.” He jabbed so called Jerry in the side. “Move it, cupcake.”

The operative watched as Timothy shoved him back into the foliage and seamlessly talk up his character, complaining incessantly about how awful the planet was. Zane took the liberty to try to climb back up the cliff face and backtrack from there. There was a wonderful cold beer back at Sanctuary and he was going to drown in it.


	3. Please Hang Up And Try Again

Timothy wasn’t paying attention to his date, and he used the word ‘date’ loosely. She was an old contact that helped him out and long story short: he owed her and she wanted some private time with him. Unlike Zane, she wanted the ‘Handsome Jack Special’ that Timothy was putting off with a movie in his home theater. She was nice for a Hyperion employee, but she was like everyone else here. She saw Jack and not the man underneath. He could feel her hand sliding over his thigh as she pressed herself against his arm. He ignored her, pretending to be engrossed with the flick. Timothy used to like this part of his job before realizing how emotionally draining it was to hold up this act in moments of vulnerability. It wasn’t fun. Nothing about this was fun, not even the movie.

His eyebrows raised. Unlike Zane? That was an odd thought to have. Then again, the last time he saw the Vault Hunter was on Eden-6 and never spoke to him again. Was that why the body double had been feeling so off lately? That sounded right. Timothy left him thinking that he was using him. That was completely untrue. He got defensive because he wanted to desperately sound trustworthy. He wanted a friend. A real friend that wasn’t around for Jack. He pulled out his ECHO. He never had a chance to pay him for his services either, since he was too afraid to contact him because of his anxiety.

He still felt anxious. That wasn’t going to change any time soon, but in this moment, he felt like he could actually do it. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain that punched his face and sent him head first onto the floor.

Dizzy, he couldn’t bring himself to move. She was yelling at him but he was unable to make it out with the ringing in his ears. He kept his eyes shut until he heard her heels aggressively click click click which was soon ended by a violent door slam. With his eyes still closed, he groped around for his ECHO and held it over his face. Zane’s number was easy to find, since he was the only person on his list whose name started with a Z. He quickly billed him his reward and waited. Fear struck him. What if Zane deleted his info? What if he decided against replying? His fingers hovered over the screen when he saw that the Vault Hunter was calling him.

He attempted to swallow but his mouth was too dry. He pressed the speakerphone button. Shit, he almost forgot to turn his voice modulator off. Sweat ran down his cheek. “Hhhhello?”

“What in the everloving feck is this for?”

The Irishman was definitely angry. Timothy bit his lip. “Uh. Yer-your reward money? F-fffor when you escorted me on Eden-6? And a little extra because I waited too long to give it to you? I-I’ve been… Ok, I don’t have an excuse. I just-- I’ve been afraid to talk to you.”

“... Why?”

“Do you not…?” Of course, he remembered why else would he sound exhausted and pissed off? His anxiety explained, He doesn’t want to talk to you. “Because I feel awful… I-I know it is likely for Hyperion to do, you know, certain things, but I just… I really want a friend that won’t use me for once. Someone real and honest…” Like you.

“Hmm… Real and honest, eh?”

“Yyyeah.”

“Alright. You want honest?”

Oh god, where was this going? “D--hhhuh, yes?”

“I may or may not have gotten us lost on purpose so we could talk more. You seem to be a real sweet guy. I believed you, I really did.”

“I feel a huge ‘but’ incoming.”

His laughter gave him pause. “Yeah, _but_ you did fuck it up. _But_ I’ve had the time to think it over. I am still mad at you but I get it. I get why. You practically radiant social awkwardness.”

God, he could not be more right, Timothy admitted to himself. He was the worst at talking.

“S’why I’m givin’ you another chance.”

Timothy sat up. “I-I can try again? Really? You’ll let me?”

“Sure, boyo. Win me over.”

“D-do you like coffee? I-I know a nice coffee place on Promethea!” He hated coffee but he was willing to drink it if Zane said yes. “W-we can hang out and, uh, I don’t know. Talk?”

“No Roast For The Wicked?”

“Yeah! You’ve been there?”

“I know the barista. Why don’t you meet me there in thirty?”

“Thirty minutes? I-I can-- Yeah, that’s good! That’s perfect. I’ll meet you there!” Turning his ECHO off, he hopped up onto his feet and snapped his fingers twice to turn the house lights on. He was going to need a better disguise, maybe even a fake mustache or something. Sunglasses could work. He wondered if he actually had anything that didn’t have Hyperion in bold lettering. He didn’t think he was perspiring that much from nerves. One side of his face felt particularly more wet than the other. Weird. He wiped his cheek with his palm and noticed red all over his hand. “Uh oh.”

Her rings must have sliced through his skin when she punched him. He ran to the large mirror hanging in the bathroom. His stomach twisted at the sight. The right side of his face was completely cut open and drooling with blood that streaked across his jaw. 

“Yyyyyyeeesh. Wonderful. Thanks, Kaylee. Now I have to go out with a giant freakin’ bandage in front of Zane… Good. Love it.” He paused in cleaning up to look at his reflection with a perplexed face. “How out of it am I today? Jeez, it’s not like I’m dating him. I-I mean, I want to look decent. I already have this asshole’s body so I got half of that covered.” He said with an eye roll. 

He began to wonder if he had specifically nice clothes. Nothing formal, simply casual and subtle that won’t make you think twice about looking at him. He could change his hair up too. Possibly, slicking it back? That might look good. He had-- twenty five minutes. He could make this work.

. . .

Timothy cautiously entered the establishment with gelled back hair and movie star sunglasses on his nose that hopefully took away from the bandage on his face. A lavish yellow scarf was wrapped around his neck that contrasted well with his brown bomber jacket and blue skinny jeans. He was fashionably late to say the least and he was proud of himself gearing up and texting Zane about his wardrobe malfunctions. His heart fluttered in relief when he got sent back three laughing emojis followed by one sticking its tongue out.

Just as he hoped, no one batted an eye at him. He eased himself into a relaxed smile as he looked around for the Vault Hunter, which didn’t take him long. The body double found him sitting at one of the dingy tables in the corner of the shop, squinting at him. Holy shit, could he not recognize him?

This was his time to shine. Timothy lowered his glasses and winked at the operative. Zane drew his head back in astonishment, his mouth open in a partial smile. There was a hint of pink on his ears that stood out against his white blonde hair. The body double quickly raised his shades when he saw the barista come out from the backroom.

“Hi there! Thank you for waiting. Welcome to No Roast For The Wicked! I'm Lorelei. What can I get for you today?”

Shit. The words on the menu were already jumping from panel to panel. He couldn’t think and he didn’t want to make this lovely barista wait on him too long to make a decision. Then he remembered the order he had to memorize for Jack. He cleared his throat. “Heeyyyy, can I get a grande caramel frappe in a venti cup of ten pumps of hazelnut, three shots of espresso, no caramel drizzle, with whip on top?”

“Sure thing! That’ll be five fifty. You here on Promethea for business or pleasure?”

Oh god, more talking. “Uhhh, pleasure. Definitely. I’m, uh, meeting someone here.”

He could see Zane in his peripheral perk up. Even though her back was to him, he knew Lorelei was smiling. “Really?” She stretched out. “You going to see the sights afterwards?”

“Ah, no idea. Maybe? I mean...” He lowered his voice. “What would you recommend? See, uh...”

He waggled his finger and Lorelei glanced over her shoulder at the Vault Hunter and eased in, eagerly.

“I’m somewhat on thin ice and I want to make it up to the guy. Is there a good place for that?”

The barista hummed intensely. “Good question. I think at this time of day a walkabout Lectra City could do some good. You’ll see why.” She read Timothy’s doubting frown instantly and dashed it aside. “Don’t worry, it’s been well cleaned up since the war. The subways are actually on the tracks this time. Here’s your coffee.”

“Oh. That’s, ah, good. To know. And thank you! For this.” She forgot the whip cream but he decided against telling her that. 

“Have a roasty day!”

“You too!” He said automatically, then paused to replay what she said to make sure he didn't mishear her. He gave a sigh of relief and pressed on. He shouldered through the main tables that littered the shop and slowly walked down the strip of benches. He inhaled deeply-- wait, that wasn’t his cologne that he was sniffing. Wow, okay, Zane took the time to look good too now that the body double was closer. The operative smiled at him as Timothy blurted out. “Geez, you’re pretty.”

For a moment, his smile waned before taking up his entire face. “You’re not lookin’ too bad yourself, Tim. You goin’ somewhere after this?”

Timothy sat down across from him and moved his shades to rest on his head. He raised a quizzical brow. “What do you mean?”

“You look ready for a date.”

“Uh, no? I was getting ready for you. I mean-- wait. Wait. Oh god.”

Too late. Zane leaned forward with a smug grin, a hand stroking his beard. “So, this is a date now?”

Timothy stammered, grabbing his drink and sinking further into the seat. He croaked, “I’m just going to drink this and be quiet.”

His laughter was equivalent to Mercenary Day music, cheerful and glowing with life. He gently kicked his lanky legs that were spilling over to his side of the table. “Ease up, boyo! I’m just playin’ with yah.”

He wasn’t expecting the Vault Hunter to be his normal excitable self. Timothy sat up proper and gave him a timid smile. “Zane?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for letting me redeem myself here. I don’t deserve it, but I do appreciate it. I’m going to do whatever I can to make myself worthy of your friendship and--” He was going too far again. He quickly took a long sip from his drink and sunk his head into his scarf. “Sorry.”

“Ey, I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think you had the enthusiasm.”

“What do you mean?”

“What you were just sayin’, boyo. You want to make it up to me. You initiated all this.”

“No? You called me?”

“... I called because I was worried about you. I thought it was a mistake, especially with that amount you sent over? Everyone on the ship is going to be jealous when they find out.”

“S-so you’re keeping it?”

“I mean, this idiot guide did help you survive Eden-6. I think I deserve all of it.”

Timothy could feel his skin melting off his face. “Y-you took that seriously?”

“At the time. Not so much now. You’re good at your job, Tim, manipulating me to thinking you meant it.”

“I’ll give a signal next time. I’m really sorry that I hurt you.”

His contemplative expression flashed to a sheepish one before it rapidly changed into excitement with a grin to match. He felt a nudge against his knee as he gazed at the operative, who looked lost for words.

Timothy took this as a cue to change the subject. He glanced at his hair. “Um, you… your hair looks nice down, by the way. I like it.”

“Oh.” He slid a hand through his locks. “Thank you… You cut yourself shaving?”

“Wha?” Right, the big ass bandage on his face. “It was uh… Yea, it-- No, it, um, long story short, I owed someone a, uh,” He put on a certain tone for the next word, “ _favor_ , and they didn’t like it when I started paying attention to my ECHO rather than them. So this is my reward. Sexy battle scar, right?”

His attempt at a tease didn’t phase the Vault Hunter. Zane slowly nodded. His body convulsed a little when he chuckled. “You felt that guilty for this old man?”

“Yes.”

He leaned forward, his brows knitted together. His ECHO eye glowed so brightly in the tungsten light that Timothy wondered if he was being scanned. He shifted a little when Zane finally spoke, the air around him suddenly tense with unspoken energy, “Really?”

Timothy carefully gathered what he meant. You, Jack’s body double, the man who practically idolized sex, you turned that down for a Vault Hunter, someone he spent time with in hostile situations. A Vault Hunter that you insulted, to his face, and left him on read for a month, because you were scared of screwing this barely formulated friendship up further? What did that say about himself and his character behind the Jack mask? Timothy didn’t have an answer to that. It was possible that he was attached to Zane for seeing him as Timothy, like a piece of hay in hidden in needles. He needed that hay string for some reason but all the needles were in the way. A handsome hay string it was too. Okay, he was handsome, Timothy will admit it. He already said the man was pretty to his face, loudly too, because he lost control over his mouth sometimes. Friends compliment each other. That’s what friends do. He hoped he wasn’t creepy about it like Jack was. Hearing him trying to flirt with Nisha made him want to jump into Helios’ eyebeam.

As dangerous as this relationship was, Timothy was willing to take the risk of being hurt in the process. If Zane wanted to back out of this, he encouraged it. The body double was a soft soul, he wanted anyone with a heart to live happy. He wanted Zane to be happy and if he _could_ make the operative happy, he was going to be the bestest friend he has ever had.   
Timothy took on a determined gaze and leaned in a little too fast, making his glasses fall onto the tip of his nose. “Yes.”

Zane made a little amused sound in the front of his throat as the body double begrudgingly shoved the shades back up to have them fall down again. “I forgive you.”

“You do?! I-I mean, great! I--” He sharply exhaled. “Tha-that’s a relief. I, uh, do you want to go out? Uhbuduh-- _Hang_. Out? Hang, walk? Outside? Stroll. Ah, Lectra City? It’s nice.” He hadn’t never felt this socially anxious since Moxxi and it was killing him inside.

Zane didn’t seem to mind his hiccups. He eased out from the table and gestured with the drink in his hand. “How about you be my guide for today. Eh?”

“Okay…!” He stammered again as he not so gracefully exited the booth, inevitably getting foot caught on the damn table leg. Thankfully, he wasn’t too unlucky to spill his drink.

. . .

Maybe, sunglasses at sunset was a douche move so he put them tucked them into the front of his jacket. He didn’t know Promethea like Zane, who moseyed his way around the city, describing his fondest memories during the war at each spot he recognized. Timothy didn’t mind at all. It kept him from feeling overly anxious about not exactly knowing where to go, but, when he found a directory, he became more comfortable. Lectra City was a subway station away and Zane was being a wonderful companion. They had the whole subway cart to sit and the operative chose to seat himself right beside him. Timothy loved his excitable nature, enraptured by it. It was enough to make him swoon.

“Timmy? Hellooo?”

“Huh?”

“I know I’m attractive, but at least try to keep up with the conversation.” 

“Then stop being attractive.” Timothy ventured to tease back.

The operative beamed and laughed, clapping his shoulder and bringing him into a side hug. Okay. Okay, this was nice. It was so drastically different from the seriousness of Hyperion. Being with Zane loosened him up in ways he never expected. Timothy liked this a lot. Ignoring the shining sights of Lectra City, his focused honed in on the Vault Hunter. His smile was just as contagious as his laugh. This was good. This was so _good_ to hear his real name or at least variations of it. He used to hate being called Timmy, it sounded so childish but he never thought to correct Zane whenever he said it. Maybe, it was the accent. Timothy liked his accent.

“Hey, Timmy?” He stopped their walk.

“Yeah?”

“Mind if I get a look at your battle scar?”

“My battle wha--? Oh, uh yeah, I mean, sure, go ahead, I guess. Why?”

“I think it popped back open. You’ve got blood going down your cheek.”

With a muffled ‘oh’, Timothy let him remove the tape off and felt him dab the stained gauze against his jaw. His ECHO eye illuminated the space between them as the operative squinted while he worked. 

“You’re really nice, Zane.”

He gave an airy chuckle. “So I’ve heard.”

“But why?”

“Hmm?”

“How are you so positive all the time? You were in a war, your family is dead, you’ve practically went through hell and back. I’d be jaded at this point. How are you so… I don't know, you?”

“I’ve lived a lot longer than you have, Timmy. I guess, I know when to mourn and when to move on. I’ve had plenty more time to experiment with my feelings and figure everything out. I’m happier from it.” He replaced the bandaging on his cuts. “I think life is excitin’. I live for it every day, because I’m excited for what it’ll bring! It’s like a big ol’ loot box. I don't find the unknown scary.”

“There has to have been a time when you were scared.”

“Oh, loads! I ain't perfect. Been paralyzed by it. But I got by. I have for ages. I was taught fairly young to be aware of time and how it changes the world around you. It’s been the most helpful advice I’ve been given.”

“Yeah? Who gave you that advice?”

“... You know what? I don’t remember. Some guy, I think he was kind of a dick. Probably killed 'em.”

“Oh.”

“It was a long time ago. I was still a teenager. Regardless, I forget sometimes. Got plenty of flaws.”

“Like your roguish charms or whatever?”

“Hahah, no, real flaws. I may be mindful of my own feelings but to this day I have trouble with everyone else’s and how to handle them. I end up shovin’ a lot of people aside because of that. I’m working on it but I’m real rusty.”

“I don’t know. You were doing good with me today.”

“... Yeah, you caught me on a good day.”

Timothy nudged him with his elbow. “I mean it. Thank you for trusting me... talking to me... all that jazz. You didn't have to open up to me like that.”

Zane playfully nudged back via his shoulder. Timothy took it as playful at first, but after seeing the meaningful look in his eye, he decided to comfortably move on from the topic with a warm glow in his chest. As he pulled up to look around, he noticed how luminescent Promethea was before them.

“I take it you’ve never seen this place at night?”

“Nope. Man… that is pretty. Yeah, I get why Lorelei recommended this.”

Zane gazed at him with a pleasantly surprised look. Whoops.

“Uhhh, okay, I asked her if there were good places to go to to to uh, make it up to you? I-I get why we’re here now. I mean look at it! It’s gorgeous.”

“Timothy. You realize that this is one of the most romantic spots on Promethea?”

He paused. “What?”

“Yeah, like, top five tier material. I think this one was at number two. Don’t get me wrong, boyo. I’m flattered, I think this is very sweet.”

The body double placed his red face into his hands and groaned all the while Zane laughed. It was such a beautiful new laugh too. No sense of mockery behind it at all. He didn’t know how to describe it. It rang through his ears even after he stopped blushing and they started talking again. Timothy didn’t want their time together to stop. It was nice. Zane was so nice. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you totally not purposefully got us lost again.” Timothy said after a while of nonverbal conversation. “It could be fun. You’re fun.”

His cool charming persona shattered when his words reached his ears. That flustered expression looked so cute on him as Zane sputtered, clearing his throat for the fifth time.

God, everything was so nice that the urge to cry tickled his nose, but he held it back. He slept better that night than he did any other night since he took the body double gig.


	4. A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be safe this thanksgiving week if you're celebrating it!

“Heyyyy, Zane! Can you do a quick delivery for me? Someone decided to schedule me with two, uh, time sensitive things at the same time, like I can split myself in half.”

“Sure.”

His face fell. That was uncharacteristic. “Uh, you okay? You sound hoarse.”

He heard distant muffled coughing from the other side before Zane spoke again, his breath short. “M’fine. Mission?”

“No. Something’s wrong. You never talk like this. Are you sick?”

“What? No, no. I ain’t sick. Zane Flynt being sick is once every full-- uh, blue moon. That’s what I meant.”

“Zane?” Timothy brought the ECHO closer to his face. “You’re not dying, are you?”

“Pffff, you worry too much, boyo. I’ll be as fit as a fiddle. Just got some sinus going or somethin’. I ain’t contagious, I promise. I’ll see you soon.”

“Zane?”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t tell you where yet.”

“... Oh. Shite, okay, wha-where?”

“You know what? I’m calling someone else. You take a day off.”

“No! I got this! I’m a professional!” His voice cracked. “I need a where and when, boyo.”

Timothy snorted in spite of himself. “Pandora. Do you know where the BackBurner is? Where Helios crashed?”

“Mmmhm.”

“I’ll meet you by the Fast Travel Station to hand it off to you, okay?”

The operative grumbled in response and hung up on him. Timothy sighed. He shouldn’t have given in so easily. Adjusting the package under his arm, he combed the sand out of his hair and brushed off the dirt from his shoulders. He didn’t know why he started to do that. He was going to shower this Pandoran musk off him when he got back anyway, whenever that was. He hated these kinds of meetings. Why couldn’t these undercover employees just make a quick trip back to base and inform him from there? Hell, even ECHO him. Who really cares about Hyperion enough to tap their conversations anymore? They haven’t even done anything necessarily evil lately unlike Maliwan. Regardless, he was tired of fighting the wildlife and nearly dying to road reckless bandits. He had had enough of that on the freaking moon, and the gravity was way worse up there. 

Finally, the Fast Travel Station reacted and pixelated the familiar Vault Hunter. Timothy lifted up from the wall and approached him with a smile that disappeared at the sight. Heavily, as if it took all of his strength, Zane turned his head to look at him. He looked like death rolled over and made a home in his sickly shivering body. His eyes were sunken in and glassy.

“Hey, Timmy.”

“Jesus Christ. Zane, what happened to you?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. Gimme the package.” He extended a limp hand towards him.

He jerked the box away. “Bullshit! You get back to Sanctuary right now, old man, and take care of yourself.”

“This old man is perfectly fine--” He held back a cough that illustrated Timothy’s point. He proceeded to whinge. “I’ve gone through wooorsssse. You’re a busy man. Give me the thing.”

Zane was astonishingly fast for being ill. Timothy stood on his toes and held the package over his head as the operative heaved his entire weight onto him to reach it. The body double staggered backwards to keep them from falling. “No! Bad! Bad Zane! Sit down before you have a stroke!”

“Jay-sus-- I’m not seventy! Gi-give it!” He pressed further and Timothy lost his footing, throwing the package high over their heads. The two watched helplessly as it launched a good ten feet before hitting the ground, exploding on impact.

Timothy was carrying a bomb. A bomb. A fucking bomb. That he was going to give to Zane that he was going to ask him to give to-- Oh my god, he had a bomb in his hands. He wanted to hide under a rock and appropriately freak out about how close he came to death if he accidentally _dropped_ the bomb. However, fate seemed to make up his plans for him when he realized that Zane’s weight had doubled. He looked at the Vault Hunter to see that he had passed out on top of him.

The body double managed to heave the operative off his chest and shook him. “Oh, come on, Zane. I can’t do this right now…!”

Anxiety ate at him like a ferocious legion of varkids. He didn’t have access to Sanctuary. He couldn’t just LEAVE Zane on this wasteland of a planet. And Timothy didn’t exactly have any of the Vault Hunters' contact. And what if they were too busy to help? There were too many probabilities that Timothy was busting at the seams from overthinking.

“Oohhhhhh, fuck me. I’m so screwed. I’m so screeeeewed!” His panicking abruptly halted. “Oh, yeah, great idea, me. Take him deep into Hyperion so YOU can take care of him, because you have trust issues.”

He gave himself a sarcastic thumbs up before gathering the Vault Hunter into his arms.

“You hang on, Zane. Your boyo, Timmy, is gonna help you.” He managed to snicker a little at how weird the word ‘boyo’ felt on his tongue as he used the Fast Travel System.

He was already thankful that Jack installed a travel station into his mansion but as of today he was beyond grateful to have it linked to a bedroom. He laid the operative on top of the bed covers and gave him a glance around. All of his limbs were attached, there was nothing weirdly bent. Timothy exhaled, but not out of relief. 

He put a hand to Zane’s forehead and yiped. “Man, you’re burning up! Okay-- uh Uhhhhhh, wet rag! Get a wet rag, Tim.”

He dashed to the connecting master bathroom, yoinked a rag from the pantry and ran it under cold water as he talked to himself. “He’s going to be fine, hopefully. Probably. Can you die from a cold? Is it a cold? Wait-- Don’t I have a thing?” He rung out the rag once more and set it down as he rummaged through the cupboard under the sink. He pulled out a long device with a ring on the end of it and turned it on. A female voice told him to please start the scan. Good, it didn’t need batteries. He stood up and checked his watch. “Yeah, I’m late. God-- I can’t leave him here! He’ll wake up and freak out because he's delusional and probably start shooting things and I’m going to get in bigger trouble than I already am...! Fuuuuuuck.”

He stumbled into the bedroom and gently positioned the damp rag on his forehead, which Zane gave an immediate positive vocal response to before unconsciously repositioning himself on the mattress. Timothy held out the slender device and watched red lasers scan over the operative’s body.

“Heart rate: 112 beats per second. Fever: 99 degrees Fahrenheit. Experiencing: Shortness of breath, chest pains, perspiration, chills, dehydration. Analyze: You have pneumonia.” Timothy’s stomach became a pit while the feminine voice continued. “Treatment Recommendations: Sleep, water, antibiotics, Oxygen therapy-- If the symptoms progress in two to three days, seek a Pulmonologist before your lungs kill you.”

Good ol’ Hyperion technology. They always know how to soothe your mental state.

Timothy paced the room. “Uhh-- shashhhhhhaw-- Show antibiotics.”

“Showing antibiotics for pneumonia.”

“Please, please, I gotta have one of these-- I think that…?” He pulled on his hair out of stress. “Just go downstairs, dumbass. Go downstairs. Down. Downdowndown.”

He hopped down the last two steps and bolted for the kitchen. Invading the giant closet pantry, he sorted through the medicines with increasing panic. He couldn’t take Zane to a doctor, what was he crazy? If worse came to worse, bribing always worked in his favor. Finally, he found the antibiotic he was looking for and stood up, hitting his head on the underside of the next shelf in the process. He barreled out from the closet and rampaged through the refrigerator, knocking over everything to get to one of the water bottles.

Then his ECHO began going off. That had to be Blake.

“Perfect.” He pressed the button on his throat as he took the device out of it’s satchel, answering. He put on a pained voice and breathed lightly. “What?!”

Jeffery Blake on the other end of the line showed no sign of being phased by his yell. “I’ve gotten two reports that you are being tardy. Hyperion runs a fast and able business, Timothy.”

“Yeah, so uh--” He sharply inhaled, pretending to be writhing in pain. “Fuck. Guess friggin’ what, Jimmy? I’m not doing anything right now until I get this freakin’-- mmnnmph, shit.”

“Are... you alright?”

“Oh, I’m perfectly fucking fine, Jimbo! It’s not like a skag bit my dick while I was pissing or anything OH WAIT! IT DID! Hate Pandora… Oh and by the way? Thanks for telling me about the freakin BOMB! Awh-- shit, you know, while I was getting molested by a hoard of skags that would have been-- nice to know that you planned to explode me as I was watching one of the skags turn into chicken nuggets after eating the thing! Love you, Blakey, really appreciate you. Now, if you’ll exCUSE me, I’ve got to… situation this. Find someone else. I’m busy.” He made sure he turned his ECHO completely off before putting it back in place. Rolling his eyes, he made his way up the lavish staircase-- but then had to go back down to grab a spoon. Finally, he rushed through the open bedroom door. 

Zane was awake, sitting in a slumped heap and looking about in great confusion.

Timothy approached him slowly, speaking softly. “Heyyyy. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be here when you woke up. You’re safe here-- As, uh, much as you can be. I’ve got some medicine here for you… and water! You need to stay hydrated.”

The operative stared at him with malaise. He shifted a little when he stood beside him to put the water bottle down.

“What’s wrong?” He heard his own voice and turned it off. “Whoops. My mistake. I was talking to Blake.”

His worry lines eased up on his face as Zane relaxed. His voice was hardly there when he spoke. “There you are.”

“Yup. Here I am.” He said, distracted with pouring the medicine into the spoon. “This is going to help you, okay? I don’t think it’s expi--” He checked the date. “Nope, not expired. Open up.”

Zane glared at it, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh my god, come on, don’t be difficult. I promise, it’s not as bad as it smells-- or looks.”

He opened his mouth a little. Grateful for his cooperation, Timothy smiled and only spilled a little bit of the liquid on Zane’s shirt when he placed the spoon through his teeth. The operative begrudgingly swallowed and stuck his tongue out in disgust, making Timothy giggle. 

“Thanks.” He handed him the water bottle. “You hungry?”

He shook his head after a moment of struggling to screw the cap and downed half of the bottle in one chug.

“I should get another bottle, damn… Uh, I’m going to make you eat anyway. You stay here, okay?”

He waved a hand in his direction. “MmmnTimmtim.”

“What’s up?”

He paused to cough. “You...re busy. You… trouble? Blake?”

“I’m not in trouble, Zane. I made up a story for Blake and he seemed to believe it. I just have to, uh, pretend I’m in a lot of pain for a while. Bribe a doctor or something to give him fake medical records.”

“Where am I?”

“Where I live.” It wasn’t his house, it was Jack’s property that was given to him when he became the last body double. Hyperion was originally going to make the place a museum. Timothy wished they did that instead and simply put him in an apartment. It would have been a lot nicer than having to see a portrait of Jack’s face in each room that he couldn’t vandalize or throw away. “I wanted to bring you back to Sanctuary but I don’t have access and you were unconscious and I wasn’t thinking straight, so I brought you here. I hope you’re okay with that.”

Zane made a little confirmation noise.

“Why don’t you--hold on.” Timothy went over to his side and staged the pillows up so he could comfortably sit and lay back without his head hitting the bed frame. Zane sighed happily as he leaned in. That filled the body double with some ease. “That better?”

“Lots… Soft.”

“Yeah, I like these pillows too.” He snagged the damp rag from his lap and placed it back onto his head, which Zane hummed appreciatively. “Can I get you anything? Other than soup, are you okay with soup? Or do you want, like, chicken broth or something? I don’t know what I have on hand right now. I’ve been eating out a lot lately, which really isn’t healthy, I know, but, you know, work.”

He flushed at how the operative smiled at him. “Anything’s fine.”

“Okay, cool. You sit tight. Okay? Oh! Here. Here’s the TV remote, I have, like, anything you want to watch or music. You can bring up streaming or ECHOtube, the works. Let me know if you can’t figure it out, though.”

“M’not that old.” Zane grumbled, squinting at the device.

“That’s the on button.”

“I know. Just looking at it.” It was a little hard to understand him with his accent getting thicker each time he spoke.

“Snrk, okay. I’m going now.”

“Waitwait...” Timothy couldn’t help smiling at the operative glaring at the remote.

“Do you need help?”

He glanced at him, guiltily. “... Which one was it?”

The body double sat down on the edge of the mattress and from the added weight inadvertently made Zane leaned into him. He mumbled an apology that Timothy shoved aside by putting an arm over his shoulders. He took the remote from him and pressed the button, turning the big TV that was hooked into the wall online. “This is the on button. Do you want to watch something or listen to music?”

“Mmmph… Music.”

“Kay. See here? This is the hub button.” He snickered. “You are squinting so hard. Are you okay? Do you smell toast?”

Zane elbowed him in the side. “I’m going to put you on your arse.”

“I’m already on my ‘arse’.”

“Gobshite eejit scut twiddlin’ your nobs, oi’ll give ya a puck in the gob.”

“Was that English, hello?? Hey!! Don’t tickle meeee!” He caught him by the wrists, pouting. “No working yourself up. You’re sick.”

He gave a breathless chuckle that was followed by a much lighter cough than his previous fits. He eased into the body double once more, resting his head on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t be letting me touch you. M’sick.”

“Unlike you, I’ve been vaccinated.”

“Don’t you dare get on that shite. I’ll have you know I’ve lived on Pandora for ages, there ain’t no such things as vaccines. You get sick, and if you don’t get better, you die. S’life.”

“We’re not on Pandora, Zane, and I’m making sure you get better so I can talk to you again.”

He briefly pressed into him. “Ain’t ya sweet.”

“I like talking to you. Talking to a corpse won’t be as fun as a uh… anyway. There.” He turned up the volume on the speakers that were playing a soft piano. “Speak into it if you want a different genre. I’m going to make you some-- Zane, can you let me go, please?”

“But you’re warmmmmmph.”

“You’re sweating. Don’t you want to take some of that off?” Timothy smiled as he carefully took his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. “Help me?”

Zane hummed and let go of him. The body double carried on taking off the layer and tossed it on the end of the bed. He helped the Vault Hunter hoist his shirt over his arms and tugged it off his head. His muddy moist hair stuck up on all sides when he did that. He eyed over the black bodysuit underneath. There wasn’t a zipper that he could see. He put a hand to his chin and studied the fabric until he heard Zane whistling the saxophone part of Careless Whisper. 

He snorted into a brisk laugh and lightly shoved him. “You’re a mess.”

“I’m only a hot mess around you, boyo.” He slurred with a shiteating grin.

“Yup. You’re a walking disaster. Are you going to stop me from leaving again for the third time?”

“I don’t know. Try it.”

Smirking, Timothy backed towards the door. “Okaaayyy. Here I gooo.”

“Timmmyyyy~” Zane sang offkey.

“Whaaaaaat?” He asked with the same cadence as he hovered at the door.

“Can I have soup? And painkillers?”

“Absolutely. I’ll be right back.”

“Tim?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Thank youuuu.”

“You’re welcome.” What a mess.

Placing the glass bowl of soup into the microwave, he set the timer and wandered off to find pain pills in the already ransacked pantry, which turned out to not be there. It was probably in one of the bathrooms. He always used the one on the main floor, maybe it was in there? Timothy checked on the soup to make sure it wasn’t drooling over from the heat before searching for the painkillers.

“Okay… not in the bathroom. God, is it upstairs?” He had time on the soup. He could do a quick look. Sprinting up the stairs, he scurried back into the master bedroom. Briefly glancing over at Zane, he noticed him browsing through Timothy’s music selection with a tired grin on his face. Oh boy, it begins.

“Going through my stuff, Zane?” He asked as he slipped into the bathroom.

“I was curious.” He said sounding somewhat sheepish. “I never even heard half of these people.”

“You probably wouldn’t like it. It’s mostly bebop.”

Zane gave an undistinguished hum. “I don’t think these are bebop. I know the Two Trucks song and that ain’t bebop.”

Timothy snorted. “Oh, you’re looking at one of Jack’s. I have to hide mine under certain names in case, uh, certain company comes by. There it is. I found you pain killers!” He pushed the leaning door open with his hip as he walked through and handed him the bottle. “Says to take one every four hours.”

“Certain company?” Zane gazed up at him with furrowed brows.

“Oh you know. The people I have to do ‘favors’ for. There’s nothing else, really.”

“But you don’t like it?”

“No. I did for a while before, uh, realizing things about myself.”

“Like what?”

“You don’t want to listen to me complain, Zane. It’s annoying.”

“If it gets it out of your system, I’ll listen.”

“No, you’re sick and you need to rest. I’m going to check on the soup… and hope that it didn’t catch the kitchen on fire because that’s what my anxiety is telling me right now.”

“Timmy.” The body double paused. “I’m serious. I ain’t your therapist but you can still tell me what’s wrong.”

“... Thanks, Zane, but I’m fine.” Somewhat. “Thank you. You’re nice, as always.”

He headed back to the kitchen with a fluttering heart and with a mind full of emotions that he pushed aside. Zane was going to kill him with this undeserved kindness at some point. Timothy owed him a lot and he wasn’t sure what to do in return. He wasn’t the greatest when it comes to thinking of gifts. His anxiety always told him that nothing would ever be good enough or that he would hate it and throw it away when his back was turned. Zane seemed to like keychains. He had one on every gun Timothy has seen him with. There were some on his ECHO too. Cute little keychains, like Moxxi’s lips, a skag, a four leaf clover, etc.. He should find some websites and send a keychain to him as thanks.

He could do that while Zane was asleep. Yeah, he can do that.

Hearing the front door burst open with a ringing gunshot, Timothy dropped the glass bowl, which shattered into pieces on the linoleum, and hurried into the foyer. “Za--” 

His legs stopped working. Before him five men in Pandoran attire. They… were not undercover Hyperion employees Timothy was led to believe. They were a real mercenary gang. Ruthless Pandorans were standing right in front of him and his Vault Hunter was sick in bed on the second floor. The tallest one in the group, with knuckles the size of Timothy’s head, casually glanced around the abode before studying the body double. “You look well.”

Staggering backward, Timothy quickly turned on his voice module and put his hands up. “Felllaaaaaas, heeeyyyy. Welcome to my home. Greeaaaaat to see you could make it, after our little miscommunication, hahahahauhm, how the hell did you--?”

“Blake gave us access after a little company persuasion.”

Shit.

“I don’t like it when people think they can just waste my time. You want what I have and I ask you a favor in return and you don’t show up? I have a busy schedule, body double, and now I’m late for my midday massage. Do you have a death wish?”

“Psssh, Handsome Jack doesn’t go back on a favor! I just got busy, you know how it is! Things pop up all the time. Work can’t schedule things correctly and that skag shit, riiiiight? I promise, I’ll look at my calendar soon-- in fact! Let’s look at it now. Let’s see, how about tomorrow? You’ll get your information by-by-by tomorrow. You are very close to me. Man, your breath reeks. You know, there’s mints by the door--” His back hit the wall. He swallowed hard and wheezed from how claustrophobic he felt.

“People like you always put something off and end up stealing our shit. Ain’t that right?” The gang behind him agreed. “You can’t outsmart me and my boys. Would you like me to show you what we do to people like you?”

His hand fumbled until he found a small framed portrait, which covered a security button that was going to unfold turrets from the ceiling. He was going to say something witty but as his fingers curled around the photo, he panicked. The man snatched his hand and pressed the side of a knife firmly into his neck. Timothy squealed, “No! No! No! Oh god, please!”

“Not worth begging if you can’t handle the price. I’m sure Hyperion will find another scumbag to suck Handsome Jack’s dick. You’re paying. Now.”

His head exploded with a ringing shot.

Deaf to the yelling, Timothy watched the corpse fall backwards like a lumbering tree. Slowly blinking, he finally caught up to the world around him and saw Zane plow the remaining three men running up the stairs with an assault rifle. The Vault Hunter kicked the last one down the steps. The fourth and last grunt made a break for the door. Zane hurried behind him, bringing out his Vladof sniper rifle and fired. Timothy watched the guy not even make it to the next flight of stairs towards the elevator, but his head did.

Coughing hard, Zane rested his weight against the door frame and dropped his gun as he shivered. Timothy quickly grabbed him and pulled him back inside, slamming the door, which only bounced back due to the door knob being shot off. Zane leaned into his chest and rolled his head to the side to catch his eyes. He tried to look nonchalant as he spoke coolly. “Those guys botherin’ you, Timmy?”

His flirtatious remark went over his head due to his shock. An ill Vault Hunter just took down five burly strong men like they were nothing. “You’re a menace.”

He gazed at him stunned, looking him over.

Timothy caught on this time and pressed the button. He slung his arm over his shoulder and proceeded to hoist him up the stairs. “Thanks for, uff, helping me out there. Damn, why did I turn my freakin’ ECHO off? Blake probably warned me and did I bother? No. Now I gotta clean this up and figure out what the hell to say.”

Zane chuckled breathlessly. “There you are, Tim.”

The body double’s anger halted in an instant and he looked to the dazed operative who was smiling so sweetly at him. His lip wobbled. When they had their feet on the last step, Timothy pulled him into a firm embrace and squeezed him. He had no idea what to say but he knew he had to let Zane know that he was grateful. The Vault Hunter lazily wrapped his arms around his waist in return and nuzzled into his neck with a happy hum, his facial hair tickling his throat. His chest ached. Zane was such an exception to every other person Timothy has ever met. He wanted to keep him close and show him how much he appreciated him. How thankful he was to call him his friend.

He squeezed him once more before letting go, guiding him to bed.

“You okay?” Zane mumbled.

“I’m just, uh… in shock. That’s all.” He sniffed.

“You sure? Do you want me to help you clean?”

“Hah, nooo, I can do it. Don’t worry.”

“But that’s my mess.”

He gently pushed him into bed. “Your job is to rest. Can you do that for me?”

“You should rest too.”

“I’m not the sick one.”

Zane grabbed his sleeve and tugged on him, trying to urge him to sit. “Just for a tic.”

“Zane, you’re going to make me cry if you keep this up. I’ll be back, okay? I need to remake your soup too.” 

He pried his fingers off of his jacket but Zane retaliated by putting both of his hands on him and with surprising strength pulled him down to another hug. “You’re stressed, boyo. Just take a second.”

Without a word, Timothy sat on the edge of the bed and sunk into his touch, his eyes closed tight. He let his emotions in, making his body feel ten times heavier from exhaustion. Pretending to be Handsome Jack was draining. Somehow, Zane seemed to caught onto that even in his most delusional state. Timothy had no idea if he would do or say anything of these things if he were healthy. He didn’t find himself caring regardless. Zane drew out a short moan from him as he felt through his hair. His fingers felt nice sifting through and petting his head. It was comforting. It was drawing tears out. This familiar touch is what he had been craving for years and he wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

“You don’t feel as tense.” Zane stated softly, holding back a cough. “You feelin’ better?”

He nodded. “But I’m supposed to be making you feel better...”

“If you’re good, then I’ll let you go. How’s’at? You good?”

“... Not yet.” He burrowed his head further into Zane, which drew out a wheezy laugh out of him that his stomach flip. Oh, he was in deep.

It had been three days since then. His lie about his injury unfortunately lasted about a day because he was spotted out and about getting groceries. That was a fun HR meeting that felt like twenty-four hours. He was in trouble but not as bad as he thought, since the rest of the Pandoran gang admitted that they were going to kill the body double after Hyperion gave them what they wanted. He was relieved at that. They weren’t thinking about monitoring his every movement yet, thankfully. That has always been his worst fear lately. He didn’t want his relationship to end with Zane so soon.  
The fact that Timothy was keeping a Vault Hunter in Handsome Jack’s house was being kept surprisingly secret made him feel on edge, like Hyperion knew but wasn’t ready to strike just yet. He had to leave the operative alone a few times a day, but he always made sure to give him water and food beforehand. He never knew how long he would be gone for.   
It was actually nice to come back from a day of work to see him smile up at him. This was the fourth day since Zane was bedridden, and fortunately his illness seemed to be letting up a lot more by how brightly he beamed at the body double.

“We were so worried about you! Would it kill you to give us some warning next time before you go off radar?” Timothy heard one of his vault friends say over the ECHO. He didn’t know them well enough to try to distinguish their voices to their names.

“Aww, where’s the fun in that? I get to see you guys run around like headless chickens lookin’ for me.” Zane’s cackle ended with a dry cough. “I am real sorry, Moze. I’ve been too sick to even think.”

“How are you now?”

“I’m on the road to recovery, Amara. I don’t sound like dying cattle anymore and I can eat food again. I might even be better by tomorrow, here’s hoping. Timmy’s been takin’ real good care of me.”

Timothy blushed and shrugged at the compliment before carrying on with folding up his laundry.

“Oi, don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“I did not!” The body double defended, aiming to not look at him since his face still felt warm.

“Suuuuure. Hey, what’s so funny over there?” He asked, directing at his ECHO.

“Sounds like your living your dream, Zane.”

“... I’m not even going to ask what you think my dream is. We’re changing the topic.” Wow, he had never heard Zane sound so uncomfortable.

His friends on the other side seemed to take it like a grain of salt. “You’re probably right, since _Timothy_ , himself, is in the room with you.”

“Shut up, Amara.”

“I second with Amara.”

“Goddammit, where’s FL4K? They’ll be on my side!”

“No, I won’t.” FL4K replied shortly after.

“Beatin’ up on an old bedridden man. You guys are sick.”

“Why don’t you tell Timothy to stop us, then.” Timothy figured that was Amara again, hearing her accent clear in her pronunciation. He heard someone else coo his name in a terrible Irish accent that made the operative shout and kick his leg.

He glanced over at the flustered Vault Hunter and tried not to smile. “What is happening?”

“Nothing! I was just about to hang up on these dopes.”

“Hi Timothy! Has Zane been a good boy?”

He decided to gang up on him too just to see how red his face could glow. “Oh, he’s been the worst. He’s such a troublemaker. I can’t even get his _hands_ off me.”

Abrupt laughter echoed from the other line.

“Zaaaane! Are you sure you’re not playing sick?”

“He’s Hyperion! He’s lying to yah!” Well, he wasn’t totally wrong, that didn’t stop it from hurting a little bit. “Don’t believe a word he says.”

“Zane, do you have any idea what you’re implying when you say that?”

The operative ended the call and tried to toss his ECHO off the bed, but it only ended up bouncing on the bed once and sliding a bit. He crossly folded his arms and glared at the body double. “Why did you encourage them?”

“Sorry!” He broke into a giggle fit. “I-it’s just fun to see you all flustered like this. It’s rare.”

He took a pillow and slammed it into his face, laying there motionless.

“Are you trying to choke yourself out over there?”

“Yes.”

“Pfff--” He stole the cushion and smiled at his embarrassed pout. “I didn’t hurt your feelings, did I?”

“No… I’ll live.”

Timothy wanted to tell him how cute he was all snuggled in with blankets but he decided against it. He didn’t want to meet the consequences behind that statement. He nudged his foot. “Do you need anything?”

“I need y--sleep. I definitely need sleep. Right now.”

“Well, okay. I’ll be hanging up clothes if you need me.”

“Yup.” He flipped over so that his back was to him. “Goodnight.”

It was twelve in the afternoon but whatever. “Goodnight.”

. . .

Timothy watched the operative tie up his shoes as he picked at his lip. He didn’t want Zane to leave. It would mean that this old empty mansion was going to be even more empty without him. As if he was going to say that to his face. He was a Vault Hunter. He needed to be out there in the world, doing what he loved, which wasn’t him. Oh.

Oh god.

Oh god, that came out wrong. That was a very bad intrusive thought to have, oh god. Timothy wanted to bite his finger. That was bad. Very bad and inappropriate. Bad bad bad bad. He didn’t mean it like that. He wasn’t even sure if he saw Zane that way. He was attractive, yes. Is he the sweetest man he’s ever met? Absolutely. Did he love him? Um… man, his brain was on a role with intrusive thoughts today. Okay, he didn’t want Zane to leave. He didn’t want to stop hugging him. He wanted to be wrapped up in warmth like a goddamn blanket. So what? Timothy was sticking to their friendship. He wasn’t going to rush anything. He didn’t want to ruin any of this with whatever the hell these feelings were. He swallowed. That was better. 

He came back to the present to see the operative looking at him. The body double jolted and gave him a weary smile. “I guess, uh, haha, we say our goodbyes now, right? I-I know you were sick and all but you were nice company.”

“Hah, you’re just sayin’ that.”

“No, I mean it. You made this empty place… not so empty. I actually looked forward to coming back, because… Sorry, I’m oversharing again. Uhh--We’ll see each other soon, right? Mercenary Day is coming up! Do you guys have any plans?”

“Oh, definitely. We’re going to do a gift exchange.” Zane nudged him. “You should come along if you’re not busy. I can give you access to Sanctuary.”

“That’s… Thank you, but I am going to be busy… I have this asshole’s face to keep up in the name of Hyperion and attend to some shitty parties and try to hide in the bathroom whenever I can-- That was a little too real.” What was wrong with him today?

“Any plans afterwards?”

“Uhhh, other than getting over a hangover, unless something else comes up. Why?”

“So you can come visit. I might have a present for you.”

“W-what? You do? What is it?”

“You’ll have to come see.” He teased in a singsong voice.

“I’ll, uh… see what I can do.”

“Alright. I’ll see you then, if not sooner. Thanks for takin’ care of me, boyo. I owe ya.” He said, smiling. With that, he touched the Fast Travel System and pixelated away. His heart withered.

“Right! Bye! Bye… fuck.” The flood gates had opened and he could help the overwhelming feeling of dread that captured his chest. It was too good to be true. It always is. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the station initiate again. 

He whirled around to see Zane had come back. “Timmy! I forgot some-- Tim?”

“Zane!” He wiped down his face and played along. “W-what did you forget? Socks? Um, hearing aid?”

He didn’t like how the operative was looking at him right now. In fact, he couldn’t figure out what was beyond those astonished eyes. “Are you busy right now?”

“Uhm, no? Not really? I was going to watch some of my shows and go to bed, you know, at three in the afternoon. I’m okay.”

He stepped forward and affectionately took his arm, pulling him into his side. “I owe you. You want to get a coffee? I’ll pay.”

“Yes.” He nodded before thinking too long. “Yes. But, um, what did you forget?”

“Uhh, you?” He answered the question like it was obvious. “Come on, let’s dry those tears.”

“Okay…!”

Zane looked him over with a cunning smirk. “I didn’t think you’d care about me that much. Maybe I should get sick more often.”

“Of course, I care! I was really worried about you. Why are you smiling like that? What did I say?”

“Nothing. You’re just a great friend, Tim.”


	5. One More Sleep Til...

Mercenary Day was literally just around the corner and Sanctuary was bustling with last minute preparations. Claptrap was busy on fixing broken blinking lights. Ava and Ellie were handling the last garnishes. Tannis was hiding away from the onslaught of awful music outside her medical space. Moxxi was mixing the next batch of special drinks for the following day but of all the places in the spaceship: the busiest spot was the kitchen, where the four Vault Hunters were handling the baking and cooking.

Which, inevitably, was a recipe for disaster.

“There’s too many goddamn cooks in this kitchen! I need the sugaaarrrr. Moooove, Amaraaa.” Zane pressed his weight into her space as he reached out for the sugar box.

“I need the sugar too!” She snatched it away from him, snagged a handful, and tossed it at him. “There’s your sugar.”

“Bloody hell, it went up my nose!” He doubled over, holding his face.

“Are you alright?” She dropped her smile for real concern and took him by the shoulder. “Do I need to get Tannis?”

“Augh, god, I think I just need some medicine...” The sugar was in view and Zane effectively swiped it out of her grasp as he ducked away from her. “And a spoonful of sugar to help it go down.”

“You little shit. If you pull that again, I will not help you. You will be left to die.”

“Yah, I deserve that.” His snickering which ended quickly at his ECHO buzzing on his thigh. Placing the box down, he brought out the device and stared at the caller ID that read Timothy Doppleman.

They haven’t gotten a real chance to talk to each other again after Zane recovered from his illness. The operative took him on an outing to calm the body double down, which turned out to be in vain but Timothy wasn’t a child about it. They chatted about nothing in particular, did some people watching, and it was Timothy who decided to leave first. He was still teary-eyed when he left, so Zane could only assume that he was going to be better off without him. 

It put a lot of perspective into their relationship for him. Timothy was lonely. He was in need of someone who would listen. A friend. Zane wanted to be that person. Want wasn’t the strongest word but the Vault Hunter thought to use any other words gave him an odd knot in his chest. Too forward? His mind was set in a ditz after that. When he has his thoughts to himself, his thoughts and feelings are more complex than usual that he can’t sit down and categorize them. They end up sedating him in bed, clogging up his dreams with conflicting images and colors. His nights weren’t exactly sleepless. They were more troubling.

Troubling as the present moment of hovering his finger over the answer button. He swallowed and pressed it after standing the ECHO up against the wall. “Heyyy, Timmy--Oooh!” He whooped in surprise, “Look at you wearing glasses.”

Timothy giggled briefly, adjusting the rims. “They’re just reading glasses, Zane.”

“I like ‘em! They suit you.”

“Thaaanks. You guys look like you’re having the time of your lives over there. The hell is going on?” 

Zane looked behind him to see Amara having a headlock on Moze for the milk carton, while FL4K was minding their own business in their corner of the kitchen with a foot on Mr. Chew to keep him from hopping onto the counter top. The operative grinned evilly. “One second.”

Zane moseyed on by for the refrigerator until he was behind the gunner. It was then that he snagged the unopened milk from her and chucked it out of the kitchen. Moze yelling incoherent profanities while running after it was enough to send him into a fit of laughter. Through the chaos, Amara took the initiative and used her phaselock to catch the milk before it hit the ground. She tossed it over Moze’s head and into her hands. Amara smirked and waved it at the gunner, who tirelessly jumped at her. FL4K merely sidestepped around them to get to the sink.

“You’ll get it back, Moze.” Amara said coolly, walking back over to her station with the gremlin on her back. “I just need four tablespoons.”

“That’s too much!”

“How much do you need?”

Moze paused. “... Four and a half cups.”

Zane abruptly snorted. “What?! What the hell required FOUR cups of that shite?”

“Don’t mock sochivo! It tastes better with milk.”

The operative pretended to retch, which made the gunner stick her tongue out at him.

“Don’t like milk?” Timothy guessed.

“Not a bit.”

“What’s not to like?”

“Uh, everything?”

“Oh come on, you can dump nice warm cookies into milk and when you’re done, the milk also tastes like cookies!”

Zane made a face before carrying on stirring the mix. “Nope. Not a fan.”

“What is on your face? On your cheek-- other side, there you go.” Zane looked at the unidentifiable substance on his finger and moved it toward his tongue. Timothy jumped up. “Don’t eat it!!”

“How else am I supposed to know what it is?” He smacked his lips. “It’s applesauce. It’s from FL4K’s little corner over there.”

“What is everyone making? Isn’t Mercenary Day tomorrow?”

“It was a vote. We’re going to store these for tomorrow and heat ‘em up again. I’m making mince pies and after that--” He leaned forward to whisper. “A secret cake. Shhh, they don’t know.”

Timothy giggled sleepily.

“FL4K’s over there making dog treats, you heard Moze, and… What’s yours, Amara?”

“Dry Gulab Jamun.” She said with a hum.

Timothy made a noise of confirmation. “I’ve never heard of any of these.”

“Mine’s basically a pudding with wheat berries and such. It’s a Vladof tradition. I had to start it yesterday.” Moze explained, victoriously walking back to her side of the kitchen with the milk carton prize. “I haven’t had one in ages, let alone make one.”

“Gulab Jamun means rose colored dumplings that are covered in sugar.”

“That sounds good! Pretty too.”

“FL4K! What do you have over there?”

“Apple mint treats that will soon be shaped as bones.” They announced happily. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, even though their skag was desperate for an early taste.

“You look like you’re ready for bed, Timmy.” Zane stated looking him over. 

“I am technically in bed. I’ve gotta make appearances tomorrow for Hyperion and all that crap. It’s gonna suck so I guess I’m calling to keep my mind off of it? I hope that’s okay that I didn’t call for anything specific.”

“Of course, it’s okay! I like talking to yeh. You make anything?”

“Other than like, cereal?” He smiled sheepishly, holding down a yawn. “I’m not too big into the uh, cooking scene. I can bake? Sort of? I know how to make cookies. The peanut butter kind with chocolate chips. I’m not exactly the biggest Mercenary Day fan to go all out like you guys.”

“Are you going to that corporate holiday whatever it is Rhys is holding?” Amara asked, leaning over on Zane’s side to grab the salt.

“Excuse you.” The operative muttered, nudging her in the ribs.

Timothy raised a brow. “How did you know that?”

“He invited us.”

“Oh! Are, are you going?”

“Moze and I are not. We’re going to spend some time together after the gift exchange.”

Moze gained a sultry expression on her face as she beamed at the siren. The body double caught on fairly quick and nodded. “That sounds sweet. I hope you two have a nice time.”

Amara lifted her brows, clearly she wasn’t expecting someone from Hyperion to give a warmhearted wish. “Thank you. Are you going, Zane?”

Timothy looked to Zane who acquired a rather mischievous look to his eye. He merely shrugged, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. “I’m on the fence.”

“Oh man, you don’t plan to whisk Timothy away from that party, do you?”

Zane leered at the gunner, opening his mouth but he heard Timothy instead. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind that? I hate parties. Corporate parties are especially awful because of how boring they are.”

“What does one even talk about in corporate parties?” Moze asked, multitasking with the stove.

“Stocks, bonds, golden parachutes--it’s basically a huge pissing contest. Mr. Blake is going to be there and I have to be on my ‘best behavior’,” he described in air quotes, “as Handsome Jack, which is basically ‘don’t go on a murderous rampage’, which I can do just fine, unlike some people who I have previously named.”

“Blake has gone on a murderous rampage?”

“I mean, I have never _seen_ him with a gun before. It’ssss possible? I wouldn’t mess with him regardless. He scares me.”

“Fair enough.”

“Speaking of, uh, that--” Zane said loudly in comparison to Moze who was further away from the ECHO, Timothy had to turn the volume back down. “How’s it been going on your end?”

“Me? I’m good. Why?” 

He raised a brow, deciding whether or not the body double was serious. “I mean, since the last time I saw yah in person.”

It clicked and color bloomed ever so slightly on his cheeks. “Oh, that, uh, you don’t need to worry about me, man. I’m-I’m better now. I’ve missed talking to you.”

“Aaww, I’ve missed you too, Timmy!” Zane wrapped the pastry in plastic wrap and drifted over to the refrigerator. There was… nothing wrong in asking that, was there? The last time he saw him, he was crying because he was sad to be alone in that big house. He appeared to be in good spirits before he inquired. Zane squinted at himself. Was he looking for a different response? He batted it aside.

“So, uh,” Timothy scratched the bridge of his nose, knocking his glasses askew, which elated something in Zane’s stomach. “What else has been going on over there? Like how out there are all of you celebrating?”

“War’s won, why not celebrate our first Mercenary Day together with a bang?”

“Oh, it’s going to be a bang, alright.” The gunner snickered.

Amara whipped around in shock while Zane and Timothy cackled. “Moze!”

“Nice one.” Zane gave her a high five as he walked back to his station.

“Please, do not encourage her.”

“You mentioned it first, Amy.”

“Mine was subtle. Yours was not.”

Timothy’s attention was brought away from them as he studied the operative’s face while he read the recipe sheet to himself. His face was so perfectly concentrated. His fingers pressed upon his lips so delicately. His hair, whose volume had been lost from a hard day on the ship, gently swept just above his eyebrows. There was once loose strand waving in front of his right eye that Timothy wanted to brush out of the way with his... “-- What?”

The body double snapped out of his trance. “Huh?”

“Chop one apple, ‘finely’. What, take it out to dinner first? What the hell does ‘finely’ mean in this context?”

“Uh, d-doesn’t it mean, like, thin?”

“.... Ohhhh. I did not do thaaat.” He threw his hands up. “Then why put any apple in if it’s going to be thin?! You’ll barely taste the thing. The mince is gonna overtake-- whatever.”

Timothy’s nervous tick kicked in and he could pause from giggling.

“I thought I was done with you.” He muttered in fake bitterness, drawing his knife out of the sink and wiping it with a towel, but his laugh was making him smile. “What are you laughin’ at, boyo?”

“You.” You’re cute and keep making me feel things.

“I must be hilarious today. You’re all red faced. Don’t you need to sleep soon?”

“I-I mean, yeah, but this is better than sleep. I feel like I’m watching Vault Hunter Chopped.”

“Ha! You are not wrong. That is pretty much the whole energy in this kitchen from the beginning.”

The kitchen was definitely not quiet but Timothy found himself wanting to keep up any kind of conversation. “So, what’s, uh, what’s Moxxi doing?”

“She’s nextdoor. I think she’s mixing drinks over there.”

“What, like, eggnog? Or cider?”

“Mulled Wine, probably.”

“Ooh, I’m sad that I won’t get to taste that. I liked her drinks.”

Zane gave him a knowing smile, but said nothing more. He dumped the finely chopped apple back into the bowl of mincemeat and cut up mandarins. “Yeah, she’s a clever barista.” He wiped his hands on his pants as he looked over the directions again. “Heat oven to 400 degreeeees-- I should have done that befoooorehaaand.”

As he dashed over to the oven, glaring at the recipe, Amara slid onto his side of the kitchen and stuck a celery stalk, leaves first, into the bowl.

“What the-- What are you--?” Timothy exclaimed but the siren quickly hushed him before ducking back to her spot.

Zane moseyed back over, his head still engrossed in the paper, muttering to himself. He touched the rim of the bowl and pulled it over, not even noticing the added weight. The distracted Vault Hunter placed the recipe down and crossed through the kitchen again to look through the cupboards. 

Amara was grinning to herself over there. She let him go through three doors before speaking. “What are you looking for, lovely?”

“That name bodes ill intent.” Zane leered at her. “Where did you put the muffin tin?”

“For starters, you’re looking in the wrong places. Over the oven.”

Zane obeyed, opening the small doors above him. “Ah ha, unfortunately for you, I’m tall.”

“Ohhh yes.” She said, sarcastically, “I put that up there so Moze couldn’t touch it.”

“So I couldn’t what now?”

“Nothing, lovely.”

“Why is there a celery--”

“Go back to what you were doing, lovely.”

Zane brought the muffin tray over and looked at his watch. “Has ten minutes been up yet? I haven’t been keeping track.”

“Are you sabotaging your own food, Zane?”

“No, I was distracted…” 

“You have been distracted, lately. You okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” He looked to his watch again. “It has to have been ten minutes.”

Timothy stared in awe. Zane definitely looked at the celery sticking out of the bowl before jogging over to the fridge. Now he was invested. 

“Maaaaybe not, it’s not cold enough-- eehhhh, I’m impatient. They’re all going to be heated up anyway.” He brought out the wrapped up pastry and three ice cubes. He made a drive by Moze’s stove and dropped the ice into the boiling milk concoction.

“You bastard!” She snagged his hand as he laughed. “You put your hand in and dig out those ice cubes right now!”

“I ain’t doing that!”

“Yes, you are! Face the consequences, mother fucker!”

“They’ll melt! It’s fiiiiine. Let go of me hand!” He managed to slip his hand out of her grasp and barrel to his spot to put the wrap down before Moze could grab it. He put his foot out to hold her back and stuck his tongue out at her. “You know if you weren’t wasting your time, you could have gotten them out.”

“Fuck you.” She trudged back to her stove.

“Love you too, Moze-y woze-y.”

“I hope Mr. Chew eats you.”

“Aaww, she loves me a whole lot today! Eh--?” He finally noticed the damn celery stalk, gawking. He pointed at it as Amara busted her gut laughing. “When did…? Why is?”

“You’re so cute.” Timothy burst out between heavy giggling.

He put his hands on his hips, cartoonishly turning to the siren with his head tilted. “Amaaraaaaa?” He plucked the celery from the bowl and directed it at her. “What’s this doing in me pie?”

“I don’t know…!”

“Is this yours?”

“Nooo!”

“Then it’s me snack.” He ripped off a stick.

Timothy put his hands out as if he could physically stop him. “Dude, it touched your meat! You’re going to get salmonella!”

Zane doubled over while Amara laughed louder and harder that she ended up falling onto the floor, holding herself.

“That’s not what I meant!! Oh god...” He forced himself to join in spite of his embarrassment.

Moze, who was somewhat fuming still, looked over at them. “Did a joke happen? What did I miss?”

“It touched his ‘meat’.” FL4K explained simply as they picked up their bowl of finished mix and waddled over to the fridge. “You had to be there.”

“Seems like… I’ve never seen Amara laugh so much.” Her head lifted up at the sound of heels. “Uh-oh. Za--.”

“What is going on here?” Moxxi announced herself cheerfully, but that holiday cheer faded when she heard unfamiliar laugh. “Is someone else in here?”

Zane grabbed his ECHO and put it behind his back as Timothy covered his mouth. “Nope! Just the four of us. No one else is here.”

Moxxi looked at him, pointedly. “Sugar, you are clearly hiding something.”

“Whaaaat? Nooo. I’m not hiding a ting!”

“Mmmhm, it’s not like your accent gets thicker when you’re nervous, Zane.”

“... What accent? I don’t have an accent.”

“Zane.” She cooed, gaining a sultry look. “Does someone have a lover over the phone?”

“I’m not in love with Timothy--!” His skin crawled. He said that so defensively. He said the body double’s _name_. He didn’t know which one he should feel more humiliated at first. “Feck.”

Her shoulders straightened and she raised her head in surprise. She looked towards her bar and closed the door. “I wanted to hopeful that you mean another Timothy, but you’re talking about the body double, aren’t you?”

The three remaining Vault Hunters looked on in helpless remorse. There was nothing they could do but be on standby. Defeated, Zane lowered his head and brought the ECHO up to his chest. “You’d be right.”

She massaged the bridge of her nose. “Zane, I told you to stop fraternizing with him. He’s Hyperion property.”

“He’s a person!” He argued back.

“I know that, everyone in this room knows that, but Zane! Hyperion doesn’t see that. If they find out, everyone on this ship is in trouble, because of you.”

Zane felt a disconcerting warmth in his stomach that steady spread up to his neck. He didn’t like the implications behind those words. He didn’t want to think about the implications. “We’ve been keeping this up for nearly six months now, Mox. Hyperion doesn’t have a clue… Right, Tim?”

The body double stammered, not wanting to be part of the conversation “They haven’t brought it up to me if they have.”

Moxxi still looked skeptical. “Surely, they would have found out. Hyperion doesn’t give anyone privacy. They could be tapping into this call right now.”

“It’s his personal ECHO.” Zane defended uselessly.

“Hang up, Timothy.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

“No, Timmy, don’t you--!” The call ended. He shook the machine, hissing to himself.

Moxxi gazed at him with pity in her eyes. “Zane, darling, I know what it's like to be blinded by love.”

He jolted upright. “I’m not in--! I’m not...” He couldn’t finish the sentence and now everyone was looking at him in perplexed astonishment. “I can’t…! I’m-- H-he needs m--He needs a friend. You know how ruthless Hyperion is, he needed someone like me. Moxxi, you don’t understand, he is the nicest-- he’s so sweet. He’s nothing like them. He had every opportunity to kill me in my sleep when I was sick and he took the time for me. He wanted me to be safe--! He--” His mouth hung open. Zane had no idea how to complete his thought. He tried to swallow and try again but he couldn’t. “We’re friends, Moxxi. I just want to be there for him.”

“Do you not wish for something more?”

“Of course, I do.” His voice cracked. “All the damn time.”

She solemnly nodded, inhaling deeply. 

Moze slowly approached them. “If I could put in my two cents?”

“Go ahead, Moze.”

“Why would Hyperion wait so long to do something? They aren’t exactly known for their patience.”

“That’s what’s worrying me. They’ve never liked us. Why would that change?”

“I don’t know...” Zane admitted, itching to call the body double back if he hasn’t blocked his number yet.

“They could be treating this as future blackmail...” Moxxi mused with undignified hum, studying the operative again. She then looked to the gunner and made an offering gesture. “What do you think? You’ve known this longer than I have.”

“I think they’re just friends. If there was anything else going on, we would find out first. They just wanted to talk before Timothy left for Mercenary Day. I didn’t trust him either at first, Moxxi. In fact, I still don’t trust him. I thought Zane was being a lovesick idiot at first.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“And what changed your mind?”

“... I decided to trust Zane… and support him.”

Zane felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“We’re going to keep our old man safe, Mox.” Amara reassured with a quick flex. “I don’t think they want to go through these again.”

FL4K agreed, “If the body double does anything to my friend, I will be the least merciful of my companions.”

With a bittersweet smile, Moxxi surveyed all of them before her eyes landed on Zane for a moment’s hesitation, “Do you have anything to say?”

“I have no idea what to say.”

She locked eye contact with him as she pushed the ECHO into him. His eyes widened as she spoke. “Just be careful, please. Don’t soil my trust.”

An earnest, hopeful smile pressed against his lips. “I won’t. I swear, I won’t.”

Moxxi smiled, gently patted his hand. She nearly dipped out when she stopped at the door. “Make all the noise you want, by the way, just clean up the mess.” With a wink, she left the kitchen.

“Are you feeling alright, Zane?” FL4K asked with a tilt of their head.

“I feel...” Words failed him again, but his witt was quicker this time. “I feel... like I need to call Timothy. I need to tell him we’re okay.”

Zane fumbled with the controls until he finally found his number. The room stood tense as the dial tone rang for an incoming minute. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Timothy’s flustered face appeared on the screen. “Zane?”

“Timmy! Listen, it’s all--”

“No! Let me talk first! Please, I wanna say something about all this.”

The operative nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Um… if--if whenever you, um… If you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I’ll be okay-- well, not really, what I mean is that I won’t fight you about it. I know you’re the only friend I have but… I rather have you be safe than anything else.”

“I’m a Vault Hunter, Timmy. I’m never safe.”

“Safe-ish? I-I really don’t want Hyperion to try to kill you or blow up Sanctuary or-- God, I’m like, kind of freaking out right now. Moxxi’s right. I’m just Hyperion property. I can’t be talking to you, you’re a freakin’ Vault Hunter! I’m hanging up.”

“No!” He glared at the body double whose eyes were glassy from drawn back tears. “If you do, I’m going to call you back, and I’m going to keep calling you until you give up and answer me. We’re not stopping because of superstition. I don’t care about Hyperion, you’re your own person. You should be able to do whatever you want! Talk to or love whoever you want! Hyperion shouldn’t care!”

“Zane, I admire your passion, but Hyperion does care. They care about Handsome Jack’s image and if I fuck that up, I’m good as dead! We can’t keep this up.”

“I don’t care about Handsome Jack. I’m not giving up on you, Tim!”

That must have struck a core in the body double as tears poured down his face. He put a hand to his mouth to try to stop from a whiney sob from coming out but that was null and void. “You mean that?”

“Of course, I mean it, boyo. Chin up. Let’s try to get back to normal. Ease into it.” He set the ECHO back into its original spot in his station, muttering. “Pretend none of this ever happened...”

“I think I know what we all need.” Amara announced, grabbing FL4K’s hand and beckoning Moze over. She nabbed Zane by the back of his jacket, as he reached for the recipe sheet, and yanked him into a group hug.

Zane’s perturbed expression melted away instantaneously into a grin, the uncomfortable heat inside him was still present but he let himself be distracted by his friends’ love. He giggled, returning the embrace as best as he could with his back towards them. “I’m getting mooooshed.”

“Sad friends get mooshed… or tickled.” FL4K whittled their fingers under his arms and Zane quickly recoiled with a high pitched ‘Nooooo!’ that made the two girls burst into laughter and dogpiled onto the operative.

Timothy watched on with a fatigued smile, drying his eyes with his sleeve while his anxiety ate at his mind. His finger had been hovering over the end call button. He finally pulled his hand away and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He couldn’t stop crying. Zane didn’t care about Jack. Zane cared about him. About Timothy. He really cared. Thinking about that relieved the tension in his mind. He was still anxious about being found out, he figured he always will be, but right now he wanted to take in this moment. Zane had such good friends, and he desperately wanted to be incorporated in that too. He felt the urge to go out and hug the operative himself.

Zane’s voice brought him back to reality. “Timmy! Get in here!”

“Wha--?” Zane picked the ECHO up and smudged it into his cheek in an attempt to hug him through the screen.

Elated, Timothy grabbed his ECHO too and embraced it. It wasn’t the same as the real thing, it didn’t make for a great substitute either but it made him laugh. “This is silly…!”

“Do you know who you’re talkin’ to? I am pretty silly.”

“Yeah, y-you’re really cute.”

Zane was outright beaming now. His heart was galloping faster than a cyclone’s boost. His hands shook with extra adrenaline pumping hard through his veins. He was _cute_. Timothy called him _cute_. He felt like he could run a triathlon. He was feeling too euphoric to even process how intensely warm he felt or how his body was presenting his emotions. He was _cute_ , goddammit. He was so happy, he could sing, if he wasn’t embarrassingly tone deaf. Actually, fuck his tone-deafness, he was going to sing until his lungs gave out and he was passed out on the floor.

For the next five minutes, Zane had completely forgotten about the world around him and danced to his own tune as he pressed on with making his pies. Timothy looked on with a giddy smile. His ears hurt but that didn’t bother him too much. He liked to see him happy. He glanced at the clock and saw how late it was getting on his end. Fatigued was setting in but he didn’t let Zane know that. He liked seeing him have fun.

He should call him cute more often if it got that much of a reaction.

They didn’t go back to the dastardly shenanigans like they were doing before. Everyone was minding their own baking and or cooking, except for Moze who was on her ECHO and chewing gum while the fire licked the underside of the pan. FL4K had left to put their animals to bed some time ago, since their food was finished. The gunner took one look at the operative and her fingers were sent flying with a cheeky grin. Soon, peppy ABBA adjacent music came out of her ECHO that she cranked up until it was the only noise in the room. Timothy snickered as he watched the gunner crane the siren away from her work to dance with her in the center of the kitchen.

“You know,” Timothy began, “I always thought that--”

“Hold that thought!” Zane dashed over to Moze’s ECHO and turned it down significantly. He grabbed a wash towel that hung from one of the cabinet door knobs and playfully slapped the gunner with it. “This is why some of us wear hearing aids!”

“Whine louder, old man!”

He blew a raspberry, letting the towel fall onto his shoulder. “Anyway. What were you sayin’, Tim?”

“I was just uh, thinking. I always thought that holidays like this were made for people like your friends back there.”

“What? The crazy lesbians?”

“Yeah, them.” He said in between giggles. “It’s got that… ‘mood’, I guess? Like, soft that’s intended for people in love. You know? Did that make any sense?”

“Aye, I get yeh. It does give off that feelin’. I was one of those people too. She and I were out in the snow all lovey dovey-like, then we had an argument, and my only company for the night was a nice hot chocolate vodka.”

That was... oddly sad. The dreamy smile on his face was giving Timothy mixed feelings about it, but he decided it wasn’t his place to pry. “I’m sorry, I think?”

“Aaaaaye, no need for that. We both had our problems… mostly me. You ever had any special holiday nights before the body double gig?”

“Pfft, no. I was ugly and poor. Who’d want to date that?”

Zane pouted.

“I’m serious! I was not Handsome Jack material. Like, the only thing I liked about myself was my freckles.” He couldn’t hold back his yawn. “I still miss my freckles. I sometimes put fake freckles on but those aren’t the same…”

“Come on, boyo, you can’t base likability on appearance.”

“Says you. You’re freakin’ _pretty_ and you make that type of blonde _work_ for you! And the facial hair? When I tried to grow facial hair it was all patchy and gross. It never grew evenly. I barely had a personality and you’re over here all funny, you’re amazing to be around, everyone likes you, you’re smart, and cool! You got freakin’ lucky with the gene pool, man. Puberty made me look worse and anxious.”

“Oi, you joking me? You’re the sweetest, most considerate guy I’ve ever met. You always talk with such-- enthusiasm! It’s engrossin’. S’why I like talking to you. I think you’re great, despite your appearance.”

Timothy slowly pulled his blanket up over his nose as his face became the shade of a tomato. His whine was muffled under the fabric. “Stop being so niiiiiice!”

“I will do no such thing! All of my friends get this treatment, that means you too.”

He ducked his head under and keened.

“Don’t make me come over there, Timmy.”

“Noooo.” He said, yawning.

“Go to bed!”

“But, but but but… But.”

“None of that. Don’t fight me on this, you will lose.”

“Fiiiine. Night, Zane. Night, other, uh, people.”

“I’ll let them know. Goodnight, Tim.”

“Niiiight.” Zane ended the call with a pleased hum. Instantly, the previous warmth resurfaced and clung to his chest and made his head feel like a helium balloon. He fell back onto the counter, combing his hair back.   
“He called me cute… He thinks I’m cute…!” He whispered, breathlessly. And pretty. And amazing. And cool.

“We’ve got a cleanup on aisle Z, Zane has just melted into a puddle.” Due to how dizzy he was, he couldn’t tell who spoke to him either way his answer was the same.

“Shuddup. I don’t melt.”

“You’re sitting on the floor.”

“Leave me alone.”

“What did he say?” That was Amara.

“He said…” He melted again, a hand on his heart. “Oh, he was so sweeeeet! He’s going to give me a bloody toothache. I can’t take it.”

“That’s adorable.”

“I just want to squish his cheeks and…” Saying that he wanted to kiss him wasn’t too appropriate, was it? “-- Squeeze him. He’s precious.”

“So, what are you going to do tomorrow?” Moze asked, egging him on.

Zane finally stood up and attempted to wave them away. “None of your feckin’ business. Don’t you have milk to stare at for three hours?”

“How else am I going to waste time?”

“Go make out with your girlfriend.”

“... That’s not a bad idea.”

Amara tutted. “Later, I’m still busy.”

Eventually, the two left him to his own devices. He could barely concentrate on what he was doing with his feelings rolling down grassy plains, filling him with the childlike wonder of first love. But it wasn’t his first crush, not by a long shot. That’s why he was trying to drive it back. He already embarrassed himself enough tonight. He didn’t want ruined pies on his list as well.

He wasn’t in love.

It’s not that he didn’t want to be in love.

He was just relieved that… His mind trailed off to recall how one corner of Timothy’s mouth lifted up higher than the other side when he smiles. God, his hair was splayed so beautifully over his face that Zane wanted to cup his neck, drag his thumb along his jaw, stop at his chin and lift up his head so he could get a better look into his gorgeous heterochromia eyes that twinkled with hope when he...

Zane wasn’t in love.

He wasn’t.


	6. Mercenary Day

Timothy hated spaceships. He might have minor trauma about them because of the crash landing into Helios on his first day. He looked down to notice that he was picking at his fingertips and he quickly clamped his hands down to the seat, exhaling through his nose. You know what else he hated? Wearing Jack’s face mask. He was only allowed to wear it on special occasions: like a party… or when he’s in the movies. The inside still smelled suspect from his previous film, but he gave up trying to wash it out after the twentieth time. 

Not wanting to focus on how his mask smells like bleach, he looked around. Jeffery Blake was seated beside him, appropriately dressed in wool for the cold Promethean weather. Gray hairs intruded on his once pristine blonde hair. Stoic as ever. Timothy wondered if he was ever human underneath those pursed lips and cold eyes. Not every mission the body double was set out to do was from him. Everything went to him for permission before going to the body double. Timothy was Blake’s property. A walking tourist attraction. That will be extremely apparent today.

This was one of the few times they ever shared the same space. He never got to know the President. Their rides were always quiet on the way to their location, Blake would show his corporate personality in front of company, and then they returned home in silence once more. The body double wondered if he was an introvert at heart or that he didn’t want to talk to the man next to him. He was the face of his old boss, who forced him to do shit he didn’t want to. Who would want to try to talk to someone who reminds you that--?

“Timothy.” Jeffrey _spoke_ , breaking the taboo Timothy was just thinking about.

“Yyyyes, sir?” God, his voice modulator was more of a killer on his throat because of the cold recycled air.

“Today will be different from any previous occasions. The CEO of Atlas has invited Vault Hunters. I want you to be wary of them.”

Timothy blinked and nodded. “What do you mean ‘wary’? Are they that stupid to come to a party armed?”

“Timothy, we are armed.”

He wasn’t sure what Blake was talking about before the body double became acutely aware of the pistol hidden in his coat. “Right...”

“Just keep an eye on them, especially Flynt.”

Claws grabbed his heart and he struggled to swallow. “Not the, uh, the, uh, Siren, sir?”

“I’ve been hearing rumors about Zane Flynt waning his way into our property. No doubt trying to steal something of ours once more.” Timothy was suddenly very thankful that the face mask did not simulate how hard he was blushing underneath as he thought about Zane ‘stealing’ him. “Be careful of him.”

“Duhh-ghuh, sir? What do I do if one of them, or let’s say this Zane guy comes over and, ah, talks to me? What should I do?”

“Simply don’t give him any information. I trust you to misguide him or any other of the Vault Hunters.”

“Yes, sir.”

Whom. The fuck started those rumors? Who the hell does he need to silence? He hoped it wasn’t any of Zane’s friends. He hoped they knew better than that. If Zane was going to be there, he hoped he would play it cool around him. Timothy needed to play the role of Handsome Jack, after all.

Timothy didn’t like elevators either. It made his stomach do a weird flippy thing like he was on a roller coaster. At least Rhys thought to not make the elevator to his office a metal trust box. It was glass all the way around and he could definitely see how tall the building was. Oh, this was awful. He hoped that they served ginger ale or something, because alcohol was not going to cure his nausea.

Thankfully, they got to the top and Timothy felt like he could breathe again. He quickly followed after Blake who was making a brisk beeline down the corridor with his long legs. Despite the ride up, he liked the aesthetic choices of this CEO. Very rustic. Pretty fish museum too. Lots of plants. Does he feed the fish? Does he need a ladder to get up there or does food just dispense from the ceiling? Shit, he should probably stop thinking and put on his, well, Jack face, which was to basically have one eyebrow permanently quirked up like you’re in a famous movie poster. 

It looked like they were one of the first people there… or this guy didn’t invite most of the corporations, which Timothy did not judge him for. The TORGUE corporation kind of scared him a bit and it didn’t look like their main muscle guy was there yet. He had known Rhys for a little over ten years, but not as coworkers. He saw him on Eden-6 once with some little nerd guy when he still worked for Hyperion. Speaking of a little nerd guy, Timothy squinted at the shorter and nicely dressed man standing beside the CEO. That can’t be the same guy, right? He’s got a full beard, longer hair, buff, and weird look in his eye like he had seen some shit but in a good way? God, Timothy hadn’t even started drinking and already he couldn’t think real thoughts.

The little guy nudged the CEO with his elbow as they entered the office. Rhys Strongfork turned and smiled rather forcefully before quickly turning to face him again. Timothy couldn’t blame him. He probably didn’t want to invite them in the first place, but not inviting Hyperion was asking them to crash it and shame you into a corner. That and he looked like his old boss and had to act like his old boss. Man, Timothy would be just as uncomfortable. Hell, he was uncomfortable right now, but he didn’t let his body language showcase it. 

He forced his shoulders to relax and let his thumbs rest in his pockets as the CEO approached them. “Glad you could make it, Mr. Jeffery Blake, sir...” They shook hands. “And, uhh...”

The body double gripped his hand, roughly shaking it. “Handsome Jack, sweetheart. Just call me Jack.”

Timothy wanted to apologize for making the poor guy this uncomfortable. He had no idea what Jack did to him in the past but, boy, was Rhys having trouble keeping up with the easygoing host facade as his stutter progressively got worse. “I-I understand that the, uh, the, uh, the, uh, the Vault Hunter sort of, uh, ‘dam-damaged’ yo-your-your-your casino. Y-you have my cc-c-c-c-con--condolences.” The smaller gentleman walked up beside him and linked his arm through his, taking his hand. That seemed to relax the CEO. “I-I-I can’t promise that they will show up but if they do, ple-please let me know if they-they-they, uh, do anything confrontational. I-I-I will have them escorted.”

“Hyperion appreciates your sentiment. We have already fixed most of the damage.”

‘We’ haven’t done shit, Timothy argued, internally.

“That fast, huh? Tha-that’s great news!”

You don’t care, you probably cheered. He raised a brow at the CEO’s friend, who had been side eyeing him during their conversation. He wanted to mouth an apology about his behavior but in very little time, he learned that Blake had eyes all over his body and they were all watching him, making sure he was living up to the role. Fine, he will do just that and find something that would kill the conversation fast. He studied the unfamiliar man until something popped in his head. He noticed on the CEO’s hand, there was an engagement ring. That briefly filled his heart with love. How sweet, this guy must be his fiance. Unfortunately, that was probably the most uncharacteristic thing for Jack to ask but Timothy desperately wanted to know about. Then he noticed the fiance’s shirt and how thin it was. His eyes widened. Wow, this guy had real _muscle_ on him.

“Holy shit, look at iron abs over here! You seein’ this shit, Jimmy?” Timothy cut in, loudly, jabbing Blake with his elbow. “You trying to show me up, kid? I mean, I got muscles, you know, where it matters, but damn, I could never get that toned.”

Rhys’ face suddenly became sickly pale while his fiance easily laughed the uncomfortable comment off like a pro. “Well, hey, I could hook you up with some ECHOshows sometime.”

“Naah, I don’t got the time for that, you know, with me being me and all. Sex is a pretty good work out--”

“That’s enough, Jack.” Blake finally cut in.

“Jesus, _Dad_ , we’re all adults here. I think I can say the sex word.” The president made a throat clearing noise and Timothy, although relieved, exhaled in frustration. “Fine, fine, fine, I’ll stuff my face with freakin’ pretzels or something while you be boring.”

The party had only just begun and he was starting to wish that Zane would whisk him away from here. The gift for him felt heavy in his pants pocket.

. . .

After hours of celebration and constant stream of noise, Sanctuary III finally settled down into a sleepy and slightly buzzed crawl as the gift exchange chugged on. Zane decided to limit himself to two pints as he watched his found family chatter around him. The operative was pleased with his gifts: upgrades for his drone, from Ava (She was never going to tell him where she ‘found’ them no matter how hard he tried to coax it out with candy) and stellar assault rifle from Ellie. FL4K already opened their gift from him, which was a bunch of new chew toys for their pets. Zane had no idea what to give Claptrap, so he decided to give him a hat, which was his version of a cop out gift, since the robot’s gift bar was raised up to an unreachable height. To everyone’s surprise, Claptrap seemed to be happy that he actually _got_ a present. It took Zane five minutes to finally peel him off his leg.

They were on the last two people: Moze and Veronica. This was when Zane’s patience was wearing thin. He kept checking his watch, glimpsing over at the Fast Travel System, tapping his index on his empty glass. Rhys’ party had started well over twenty minutes ago. Zane still couldn’t figure out how to bring Timothy’s gift to him. It wasn’t small by any means. It was the exact opposite and a little hard to carry. The operative may have gone a little overboard when he realized he couldn’t effectively hide the present in his room without arousing suspicion. It was a big ass box with neon wrapping paper and a bow. He couldn’t be subtle if he tried. The Vault Hunter had already caught Ava multiple times throughout the week, trying to sneak a peek inside, that he had to install a camera and microphone in his room to shoo her out.

He was waiting for the inevitable to happen. Someone was going to say something about it. He already saw the little Siren making eyes at his door and grinning at him. He was not going to give the tyke the privilege to drag him in front of everyone. She was going to do it. He knew she was gearing up for it.

“Soooo, Zaaaane.” Ellie spoke, twirling a finger over to his door. “Who’s that big ol’ gift from? Secret admirer? Why don’t you bring it out here?”

“Oh, no, that’s from me. I’m my own secret admirer.”

Ava cut in, throwing her arms up. “Don’t lie on Mercenary Day! Come ON, who is it for!”

“Is it for me??” Claptrap asked, beaming.

“It’s for neither of you. I wasn’t lying when I said that I was a secret admirer.”

The three Vault Hunters looked at each other and giggled. Claptrap pointed at them. “Ah-HA! Witnesses! You know what he’s talking about!”

“Why do you want to know so bad?” Amara inquired.

“Because they’re children and everything is their business.”

“Hey! I’m a teenager!” Ava corrected.

“And I am older than all of you, probably!” Claptrap proclaimed. “And! I am the general of the Crimson Raiders so you have to answer me!”

“He’s got a point.” Ava grinned smugly at the operative. 

“So! Is it a boyfriend? A girlfriend? A partner? A brilliant Claptrap unit you wish to--”

“It is still not you.”

“Well, fine! I was going to reject you anyway.”

This felt like an excellent time to leave. He still had no idea whether or not he should take the package with him. He knew Promethea but he didn’t know it well enough to go trusting crevasse that might have ratches nesting inside. He could call Lorelei. He could leave it with her. Yeah, that was a safer bet than on the ship. He stretched and removed himself from the wall. “I gotta get going, got a delivery to make.”

“Where, where, where?” Ava bounced as she tried to get in his way. “Tell meeeeee.”

“Bug off, Ava.” He smiled goodnaturedly as he gently but firmly pushed her aside and walked into his room. He lifted the box onto his shoulder and steadfastly strolled by the Siren who was being held back by Moxxi.

“Have a good time, sugar. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Zane chuckled and winked back right before his form completely digitized away.

Ah, Promethea. Grand even when it was covered in snow. He looked around for the commander as he sauntered his way to the main building on campus. Despite the bitter breeze sinking into his skin, he decided to pick up the pace. The box wasn’t heavy by any means but it wasn’t light either. It was like carrying a rocket launcher on his shoulder and that he avoided until he actually needed to use it. The Atlas soldiers seemed to be enjoying the snow day. He caught a few building a fleet of snowmen. Rhys’ army was so relaxed than what he was used to seeing. They must be thinking that it was nice to not monitor the corporate party upstairs, which Zane wasn’t keen on going to in the beginning. Yes, Timothy going did change his mind, but he should have thought this through better. He was going to see him while he was working, pretending to be someone he isn’t. Remember his line of work didn’t bring back the fondest of memories. Zane knew better now, or at least he thought he did. 

He really _should_ have thought this through. Who knew who else was up there that had given a bounty to his head. Rhys said it was ‘non-violent’, but Zane knew those CEOs better than him. If any of them were smart, they all brought at least one gun hidden on them. He hoped Rhys was smart enough to do that too. Parties like this were perfect assassination acts and Zane was a Vault Hunter.

Wow. This was a terrible idea. What was Rhys thinking? What was Zane thinking? Well, it was too late to get metaphorically cold feet. Lorelei was waiting for him out front and he wasn’t going to ditch her. 

After running up the steps, he steadied his breathing as the commander ran up to him, taking the present from his hands. “Sorry, I’m late.” He wheezed. “I didn’t keep you out here too long, did I?”

“I was waiting for you inside where the heater’s at.” He held the door open for her. “Thank you--Everyone’s upstairs in Rhys’ office. I’ll be right up soon. Who’s this for?”

“Just for someone at the party. I don’t know if he’s arrived or not.”

“I’m ECHOing you the list.”

Zane looked at his messages and scrolled through-- oh hey, Naoko was invited. He didn’t see a tic by her name, though. Pangolin was here-- there’s Hyperion. Timothy Doppleman was listed right under Jeffery Damien Blake.

“I take it that your boyfriend is here. You’re practically glowing over there.”

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend. I guess, if we’re talking technically, he is a boy that is a friend. Yeah. I have a boy--friend. A friend who identifies as a male.”

Lorelei gave him a knowing eye roll, as if she had heard this a million times. “So, who is your friend? Oh come off it, you have to tell me. He’s on the list and I’m going to go through it and pester you until I find him.”

Damn, he could not be left alone tonight. “... Fine, but I’m doing this because I trust you, Lorelei.” He tapped the name on the screen and watched the barista’s eyes widen. 

“Really?” She whispered. “The body double?”

“... He’s a sweetheart, but don’t go tellin’ anyone.”

“As long as you hold up your end of the bargain, Zane, I’ll be quiet.”

“You and I both know I will.” He stepped inside the elevator and waved her off. Inhaling deeply, he mulled over his plan to get Timothy alone with him… to--to give him his gift. Oh boy, he was being tested today, wasn’t he? He had to get in a conversation with him without Blake nearby. He only needed to find that opening and gun for it.

After what felt like an eternity, the screen doors opened and as Zane stepped out, he felt an odd tightness in his throat. The only parties the operative have been in were ones that he crashed and deliberately gotten wasted. You know, for fun. People on Pandora were too drunk to care and he could easily fight back bouncers-- well, sometimes, depending on how wasted he was. He had to act civilized here, which only gave him a hearty urge to guzzle a beer. There was some chatter until he walked through the room. Everyone was in a freakin’ suit. Zane felt incredibly underdressed in his knitted sweater. As much as he loved being the center of attention, this is not what he had in mind. Oh, god, where was Timothy? He didn’t see Blake out here either. 

As casually as he could, he waltz through the aquarium that breached into Rhys’ main office. He could hear a hum of smooth jazz through the speakers in here. There were tables of food set up that made a circle out of the middle of the room. His heart lurched into his stomach when he saw the body double. He was definitely… doing his job. He was perched against the glass looking outside, his arm above a pretty lady clad in Pangolin colors. He was smiling so naturally at her. It was giving him a strange emptiness in his chest.

“Zane! You made it.”

The Vault Hunter quickly turned to see the Atlas CEO with a familiar bandit king under his arm.

“Heya, Rhys! Vaughn! Is that you, bro? Damn, you clean up good!”

“I knoowww. I’ve actually been, ah, working here for a long while now as an accountant again.” 

“Really! That’s a change. What inspired that?”

He giggled giddily when the CEO dipped down to peck his cheek. “My best friend. We talked a lot for a pretty long time. He never pushed me-- just supported me all the way. I… I like it here.” He leaned over to, what Zane assumed, Blake before whispering. “Atlas is ten times better than Hyperion, thanks to Rhys.”

The CEO beamed, flaunting his left hand around, trying to make his engagement ring catch the overhead lights. “I did do a good job, didn’t I?”

Of course, how could Zane not notice Rhys’ obvious topic change. The operative took his hand, mesmerized by the deep blue color. “Well, hot damn, look at you! How long have you been parading this beauty around?”

“A couple of weeks now.” He squeezed the bandit at his side. “Vaughn was so sweet and romantic about it.”

“Stoooop. It was embarrassing. For the record, the evening _I_ planned did not go how I wanted at all. Everything that could have gone wrong, of course, went wrong. I didn’t even want to try to propose after that-- then the ring fell out of my pocket and, obviously, Rhys noticed. So my scripted proposal was flung into the garbage-- I had it written out and that got all soggy from the drinks and...”

“Wah, wah, wah, stop complaining!” Rhys gleefully kissed his temple. “That night was just perfect, Vaughn. I was with you.”

Vaughn blushed and nuzzled into his side, smiling to himself.

“You two are going to give me a cavity. When’s the wedding? And am I invited?”

“Don’t ask about the wedding, if you get Rhys talking, you’re going to be here overnight. So just don’t mention it.”

Rhys scoffed, pouting. “Of course, you’re invited! Everyone else on Sanctuary, too. The wedding is going to happen in, you know, a distant future, maybe tomorrow.”

“Rhys.”

“What? Why do we have to wait around and prepare? Let’s just do it! Listen, I’ll get Zer0, and buy the rings and we’ll make a day of it.”

“We’re not doing that, Rhys.”

“I wanna marry you noooooowwwww.” Rhys whined, holding Vaughn’s head.

“He’s a little tipsy.”

“Yeh, probably best you hold him back from the liquor.”

“It’s been a challenge.” Vaughn snickered, lovingly kissed the CEO’s cheek, which he cooed at.

“So, that’s what was in that little box, eh, Vaughn?”

“Ehehe, yeaaaah. That is it.”

“You’ve really been planning it, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“Yeah, I’m the opposite.” He ventured a glance to see that Timothy still hadn’t pulled away from Pangolin. “I’m sporadic. Planning and I don’t mix very well.”

“That means you agree that Vaughn and I should definitely have our wedding tomorrow.”

“That is NOT what he means and you know that.” The bandit was smiling, brighter and happier than ever.

“You two are just precious. I envy you.” Zane was making conversation, but that sentence held a deeper meaning than he originally intended.

“Awww!” Vaughn cooed, taking his forearm and giving it a squeeze. “Word of advice? Don’t rush it.”

“Sorry to say, but I’ve already flunked that advice as a teenager.”

“God, I think we all did that.” Rhys mumbled into the bandit’s hair. “Nightmare. I did some dumb shit as a teenager to impress girls, like you wouldn’t believe it. I even bought a car I couldn’t afford. Mom was not happy about that. I’m just glad that I always had my wingman here.”

Vaughn nuzzled him back. “I’m glad I had you too… You in a relationship, Zane?”

There’s that theme again. Maybe Timothy was right. Mercenary Day was made for lovers. “Nah, doesn’t suit me too well. I’m not the greatest when it comes to one on one commitment. Always felt too restrictive. I know my flaws and they’re not worth sharing, you know?”

“Everyone’s different. I’m not going to tell you that you’ll find that person one day and you suddenly change your mind.” Vaughn took up a rather serious but somewhat silly expression. “Trust me, I’ve heard that so many times. Thankfully, not from Rhys.”

“You a gay boyyyy.”

“Did you get drunker by proxy? What is happening up there?”

Rhys snorted and giggled and tightly embraced his fiance, instead of giving him a real answer. Zane was truly envious of their happiness. He wanted to take it for himself but he knew he couldn’t cherish it. He was too rough with it and it would get extinguished too soon. He found himself gazing at the body double. He was alone at the snack bar, sneaking apple slices into his mouth while he stared at Blake. Such an uncharacteristic act behind his boss’ back. It was charming. It was Timothy.

“Ugh, I don’t like him.” The Atlas CEO whined beside him. Oh god, how long was Zane staring at him for Rhys to notice. “He really freaked me out earlier. He’s too good at his job. I mean, he’s not doing anything _wrong_ , like, kill someone-- not that I’ve seen yet. I wanna make him leave.”

“You’re the host, brother. You can do that if you want.”

Rhys made a disapproving noise. “It’ll make headlines that I have a grudge against Hyperion, which I do. I don’t like anyone here. They’re garbage compared to me--ow, that was my ribs, _Vaughn_. I am not being that loud.”

“I’m just wondering if there’s a real person behind that mask.”

“Probably some asshole. Only assholes want to be Handsome Jack… and boy, was I an asshole in my twenties.”

“At least, you can call yourself out, Rhys.” Vaughn chuckled, his head resting on him. “I don’t know if there is a person under there, Zane. I honestly can’t tell when he is or isn’t being Jack.” 

_I can._

“It’s freaky. Like, I was not okay with him talking about my abs like that. It was so uncomfortable.”

“That hit waaayy too close to home, bro. You have no idea.”

“Oh, god, Jack was talking about my abs in your head?”

“Yup. I hated every second of it.”

“Is that why you were staring at my crotch?”

Zane looked at the two with a bewildered smile. “I’m sorry? Could you repeat whatever you just said?”

Rhys did not look pleased by this turn of events. “He will do no such thing.”

The operative’s laugh cut through Timothy’s ears like a knife. He looked up and stared at the Vault Hunter with a wistful heart. There was no way he could urge him over without arousing suspicion. Glancing over at Blake who had not looked in his direction yet, he grabbed a cheese stick stuffed it into his gullet as he turned towards the big windows. He was supposed to eat sparingly while on the job, but when he was anxious he ate. He used to love to eat and now he had a figure to watch. He was already gaining a bit of a gut over the years, but it wasn’t that noticeable as long as he didn’t tuck his shirt in.

He gaze outside at the sky. Sure, the lights of Promethea were pretty, but it reminded him too much of Hyperion. Always vying for attention, grasping at straws, nothing is ever enough. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. He blinked hard and drowned himself in the rest of his drink. What do you know, wine really did taste well with cheese. That was definitely happening in his mouth. It was terrible etiquette but he knew Jack would do it anyway. He placed his empty wine glass on one of the books laying out on the many shelves. Surely, a CEO didn’t have this much time to read. It had to be for his clients, who else was any of this for? Aesthetic? Knowing Atlas, it was probably for the aesthetic. Their CEO seems to be all about… whatever it is. His outfit was a travesty not that Timothy could judge.

“Go on, talk to him.”

Wait, how long had he been just standing here for? He should move again, pretend he was drunk so he could get away with saying random bullshit that could convince Blake to leave early.

“I can’t just go ‘talk to him’.” That was Zane. Timothy stayed in place, leaning back slightly to eavesdrop. “He’s doing his job. I’m not interrupting him.”

“He’s flirting with an empty glass, Zane. Stop making excuses. Go woo him.”

“Woo him…?! Oi, don’t push me-- Aaaaeehy! Alright! Alright. I’m goin’.”

Timothy waited on baited breath for the ‘woo’ing to proceed. He heard the Vault Hunter’s familiar sounding footsteps creep behind him until they stopped on his right side. “You’ve been lookin’ pretty lonely over there with all these books. Mind if I check you out?”

Timothy couldn’t stop his laugh in time. “Zane, that was bad...!”

“It was meant to be. You okay, Tim?”

The body double gleamed at him. The operative was here. He was talking to him. He could feel his anxiety melting away. “... I am now.”

“Awh…! That was a lot better than mine.”

“I mean it, Zane. I’m really glad you came. I wish I could hug you. I’ve been wanting to hug you since yesterday”

“You and me both, Timmy. You have no idea.” The two exchanged sentimental smiles. Zane pressed on, his eyes briefly glanced to his left. “I’ve got a present for you.”

“Y-you do? Zane, you didn’t have to.”

“Can I steal you away sometime?”

His face felt like it was melting. He looked back outside. “Uh--hhh… I-I don’t think so. I can’t really leave Blake’s sight.”

“He doesn’t trust you?”

“He doesn’t trust _you_ , Zane.” He gazed at his reflection to see that his eyes shrink at his words.

“... He knows?”

“I have no idea. He just told me to be careful of you. You’re a Vault Hunter, remember? You don’t belong here.”

“I don’t care about that. I’m sticking by you, Tim.”

He swallowed, unable to be rid of the shake in his throat. “Please, don’t give up.”

“I won’t.”

Timothy slowly nodded. They were bound to leave in no less than ten minutes before Blake had enough socializing and Timothy needed to keep up this charade just a bit more. “Stay here until we leave, then follow us to our ship and hide. I’m going to convince Blake to let me stay and take the station home.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not, but… I want to be with you tonight… you know, as myself.”

“I’d appreciate that, but don’t--don’t rush it.”

“I’m an actor. I know what I’m doing.”

“I wouldn’t doubt you for a second.”

Timothy smiled a little. “Is Blake still looking at us?”

“... He is.”

“Same spot?”

“Yes.”

Good, he’ll get a nice view of the back of his head. Timothy grabbed his wine glass and the book that he placed it on. Flipping it over, looking at the back, he seamlessly turned his introvertive stance into casual and inviting, turning directly towards him and gesturing with the book as if he was making conversation when he was giving direction. “I need you to look like you want to get out of this conversation. Smile weird. Nod. Laugh like you’re uncomfortable.”

Zane obliged without hesitation. He awkwardly chuckled, furrowing his brows and looking off to the side with a dubious smile.

“That was pretty convincing. Nice job. I’ll see you later.” He tossed the book back onto the shelf and as he turned around, his expression changed so drastically that Zane flinched. He bore such an intense menacing grin that struck through his soul like a whizzing bullet while he lightly punched his shoulder. The body double walked away with a sashay to his step towards his boss, gesturing with his thumb back at the operative.

Resigned, the Vault Hunter frowned, sighing through his nose. He moseyed back to Lorelei after plucking a full bottle of Atlas wine from the table.

Inevitably, Timothy did pretend that he was shitfaced for his superior to have a good excuse to leave. He didn’t want to personally harass anyone like Jack would. So, he hovered around Blake, loudly bitching and making snide comments about local CEOs he happened to look at. Blake finally looked at him and motioned with his head towards the elevator. Timothy followed him like a drugged puppy as Jeffrey searched for the host.

… Then the body double tripped over Zane. The Vault Hunter was minding his own damn business and looking at the fish with the nice barista with the green hair. Of course he did. The world was on his case today, forcing him to really amp up his acting. He just wanted to sleep after all this in a nice warm bed where he could be himself. He noticed how quiet the room got when he peeled his face out of the floor. He staggered back onto his feet, glaring. 

“You got a problem, Vault Hunter?!” The body double grabbed him by the front of his sweater, curled his fists, and dragged him up to his face all the while he slurred his speech. “I know your games, Flynt! Don’t think I won’t fuckin’ hesitate, you cocky son of a bitch.”

Zane seemed to key in on his act fairly fast, because he pulled an assault rifle on him and dug the muzzle into his neck. An uncomfortable chill ran down his spine as the operative snarled. “Neither will I. Now, let. Go.”

Timothy chuckled lowly, running his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it. “Oh, pumpkin, you brought a gun? To such a peaceful advent, oh my, what will the kids say? Sounds like you need to be taught a few things--” He reached into his coat pocket.

“Jack!” Blake shouted with authority. “We’re leaving.”

The body double now wearing a bored expression rolled his eyes and let Zane go. However, when the operative tried to give himself space, Timothy took the inches back, grabbing him by the chin. He had him up against the glass now.

Lorelei caught him by the shoulder, her strength in her hand was intimidating. “Let go of him.”

Christ, was Zane handsome and he was getting a good look at him too. His beard, he expected to be itchy, was so soft on his fingers. He ran his thumb along his lip. “You’re lucky you’re attractive, Zane. It just saved your life today, but, believe me, sweetheart. You’re not going to be so lucky next time.” He pulled it down to watch it flick back up as Zane firmly pursed his lips together. Fuck.

With a slimy smirk, he pulled away, winking at him as he whirled around and followed after Jeffrey. Wow, that was too far. Way way way way too far. That had to be the alcohol talking, what little he drank anyway.

Lorelei glared after him. “No offense, Zane, but I don’t think that _friend_ of yours is that swee--”

Zane quickly shook his head, cueing her to stop in her tracks when Rhys and Vaughn ran over. Vaughn put an affectionate hand on his shoulder. “Bro, you alright?”

“I’m alright. Just a wee tussle.” 

“You sure?” Rhys glowered after the body double. “Man, that guy was a dick. Bro, remind me to not do this again next year. Big mistake.”

“Hey, you had a good reason behind this. It’s not like this whole party was a disaster. Only Zane got his gun out.”

“My bad.” Zane offered his hand and Rhys took it with a laugh.

“Hey, man, I’d do the same thing if I had a face full of Jack. Hell, I’ve done worse when that happened.”

“Mmm, like to not remember that tonight.” Vaughn nudged him and Rhys mumbled through an apology as he kissed his wrist.

“He hasn’t told you the story yet, has he?” Lorelei inquired.

“I’ve heard bits and pieces.” He looked to the elevator, rocking on the balls of his feet from anxiety. He wasn’t going to be able to catch up if they kept talking. “I need to bail for a tic. I’ll be back.”

Lorelei gave him a knowing but concerned smile before he dashed off.

. . .

“God, that was awful. I think my voice is shot.” Timothy messaged his throat after turning the voice modulator off as he tried to distract his stomach from wanting to hit the eject button. “I hate parties.”

“I know.” Blake said blandly, “However, you did well, as usual.”

“Thanks, I guess.” It’s like I’ve been doing this for more than a decade. I’m so talented. Timothy exhaled deeply, unable to ride out his anxiety.

“... We’ll be out of here soon.” The alcohol was making him care-- Wait. Then again, Timothy had never seen Blake with a wine glass all night. One of them had to be sober, he guessed, and the body double longed to get wasted and forget everything. They exited the elevator and followed the Atlas soldier to the sectioned outside area that housed their ship pods. Blake waved the guard off and thanked him before walking towards the eye-sore yellow ship.

Timothy had to act now. He opened his mouth and immediately faltered when the president turned around.

“Timothy, there is one thing I would like to say about your performance tonight.”

“Shit.” Whoops. “Uh, wh-what did I do wrong? Did someone come up to you about me? Was it Strongfork?”

“No, everyone took the bait…” He waited for an exception but it never came, instead Jeffrey said. “What were you and Flynt talking about?”

“I-I told you what we were talking about. He was trying to sweet talk me to spill, like he was doing with pretty much everyone.”

“Yes, that is the lie you told me at the time, but I want the truth Timothy. I was watching Flynt. He puts up a good facade, but he does not convince me.”

What did _that_ mean?

“Y-you really hit that booze hard, huh?” He joked with a laugh, but that line of a mouth didn’t wavered. Nausea came back as a second wave. “A-am-am I-- am I in trouble?”

“You know that will depend on your answer. Stop buying time.”

“Yes, sir… W-we were just making idle conversation.”

“I need the reason, Timothy, from your mouth.”

“The hell do you mean ‘from my mouth’?” He flinched at the thought. His worst fear. “Y-y-youuu… You’ve been monitoring me...?”

“You’re Hyperion property. Of course, we have been monitoring you. Now, I’m expecting you to answer with honesty: what is this relationship you have with Zane Flynt? What does he want from you?”

“Zane Flynt, himself, can answer that for you.” Timothy’s joints locked up when he saw the Vault Hunter. He was holding the assault rifle he pulled out on the body double. Zane openly dropped it and kicked it away from him. He opened his arms out to show that his guard was down. 

Blake acknowledged this with a nod.

“None of this is Timothy’s fault. Honestly, all I wanted from him was his number. I don’t know what you see in him, Blake, but what I see is a sweetheart whose been through hell. I just want to show him a world where he is accepted. He’s my friend, and I’m going to take him out to have a good time tonight. Whatever you do is not going to change my mind.”

Timothy heard Blake exhale through his nose, rubbing his temple. “Is that all?” 

Zane blinked, looking just as perplexed as Timothy. “Auuhhh, yyyes?”

“As long as it doesn’t taint with Handsome Jack’s persona, I don’t care what either of you two do or how this relationship progresses. Only come to me about it when you suspect him of ill intent, Timothy, then he’ll be disposed of.”

“Oi...” The operative pouted, announcing his clear presence.

“Y-yes, sir?”

“Goodnight.” Blake mumbled with a bit of force as he walked onto the ship, the door closing behind him. 

Huh. He does care about his health, in an Blake kind of way. 

Timothy always suspected that since Helios’ fall, but this was beyond what he was expecting from him. His insides were still sloshing around in his stomach as the ship lifted off and shot into the sky.

He jumped at a hand touching his shoulder. “You alright, Tim?”

The body double whirled around and pulled the operative into a firm embrace, squeezing his middle. Timothy’s privacy was never there. He was always being watched, being judged for ten fucking years. He felt like a complete idiot for not realizing this sooner. He wasn’t even considered a person…

“Shhhshsh, I’ve got you, boyo. You’re okay.” He wasn’t sure why the Vault Hunter’s arms felt so safe for him to be in. Zane was so strong and warm. He liked how his muscles felt against his palms.

It was so nice. He could fall asleep on him if Zane was okay with that.

“I’m sorry ah-about everything I did tonight. If-if anything I did upsetted you, I didn’t mean it.”

“I knew you were acting, Tim.”

Oh no, he sounded sad. “If-if-if, uh, I’m sorry about manhandling you like that an-and threatening you. I-I know I went too far. I wasn’t trying to lead you on or anything, I swear!” Timothy was pretty sure he was leading himself on.

“Aaww, you don’t think I’m attractive?” There was the teasing that settled down his nerves. “I wore my favorite sweater!”

Smiling a little, Timothy pulled away and looked him over. “I mean, you are pretty handsome in that.”

Zane did a little spin and posed in a variety of positions as if he was a runway model.

“Work it, boyyyy. Yas, queeen.” Timothy burst out laughing at how ridiculous he sounded. He blushed at the operative holding him, grinning in his ear. They swayed in the embrace, unable to stop themselves from giggling. The bitter cold was nothing in comparison to Zane’s warm contagious laughter. Timothy clung onto his neck, pressing against his forehead until the wonderful bubbling feeling in his gut finally died down.

“There you are, Timmy.” He said this with such a glowing smile.

“Nooo, don’t make me cry. I’m wearing mascara.”

“I’m not trying to make you cry! I’m just happy to see you.”

“Me too. Oh! I have a present for you.” He fondled around his pockets before pulling out a small badly wrapped gift. He smiled awkwardly at Zane’s surprised countenance. “Look, I tried.”

The Vault Hunter took it from him, peeling off the paper.

“I-it kind of has a story-- Okay so, um...” He was having trouble reading the expression on his face as he gazed down at the keychain of the body double’s name. “I-I know how much you like those little trinkets, s-so I thought that would be a, uh, good present. I know this looks weird but when I was growing up in school, I’d see these girls walking around with each other’s names and um...” He pulled his hidden pistol out from his coat pocket and showed him the keychain hanging off of it. “See? I got one with your name. Kind of like a friendship bracelet, but with… you know.”

“... I love it.” Why was he breathless?

“Really? I was scared you would think this was a cop out gift or something.”

“No, no, I don’t think that at all. I love it.” Zane ran over to the gun he shoved aside and Timothy watched with a galloping heart as the operative attached his name to the side of the weapon. “It’s perfect. Look! We match.”

He was gazing at it with such admiration that for some reason the body double felt like he couldn’t breathe. “W-we do. I’m glad you like it.”

Zane grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into his side. “Come on, I got a present for you too.”

The Vault Hunter walked him back inside and led him to the space behind the elevator. Timothy removed his face mask and stuffed it into one of his bigger pockets. Zane chuckled to himself as the body double rubbed his face and messed up his hairstyle with an exaggerated expression. The operative knew he had long hair but it was odd to watch it see it not up in that signature style. His hair fell past his eyes and he tried to move the long strands behind his ears, but only a few of them cooperated.

“That’s a good look on yah.”

“What? Looking haggard?”

“You don’t look haggard. You look lovely with your hair down, like a new man.”

There was the blush. “A new man, huh?”

“Well, you don’t look like Jack, that’s for sure.”

There was the shy smile Zane was looking for. “Thank you… Keeping my hair up is kind of a hassle sometimes.”

“I get ya, boyo.” The Vault Hunter perked up when he saw the present sitting on one of the chairs and turned the body double around, pointing at it. “That’s yours.”

His jaw dropped “Holy shit, that huge--! What the hell did you get me?”

Beaming, Zane nudged him forward. “Open iiiit.”

“Zane, no offense. I do trust you, but this is scary.”

“You’ll love it, I promise. Go on. Tear into it.”

Timothy slowly pulled the ribbon off. “I feel like there’s just going to be another box inside this one but a lot smaller.”

Getting impatient with his hesitation, Zane decided to give him a hint and meowed.

Timothy paused, his eyes wide. “No-- you...” He tore into the wrapping and lifted the lid. His hands flew up to cover his mouth when he saw the giant long plush cat inside. “Zaaaaane-uh!”

“What’s in there, Tim?” he asked innocently, stifling his amusement that did not last long as Timothy barreled into him with a bear hug. “Awh, Timmy! You’re adorable. Go on, pull him out.”

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Timothy pulled away and dragged the calico plush out of the box, hugging it tight and squishing his face into its head. “He’s so sooooooooooooft.” He held it out to him. “Feeeel.”

Giggling, Zane ran his hand over the cat’s face. “Very soft. You like it?”

“I love it!! You’re so sweet. What the fuck.”

“Ha ha! I’m happy for you.” Timothy was so cute dancing in his space, swinging the cat from side to side. “Are you happy?”

“I’m so happyyyheheee! You’re going on my bed and I’m going to love you and squeeze you and never let you go.” He kissed the kitty’s ear. He was practically radiating with glee. He threw himself on the operative for another tight brief embrace, took him by the sides of his face, and kissed the top of his head. “Thank you so much.”

Zane felt a weird prick in his heart as his body was engulfed in such intense heat that his underarms were beginning to sweat. Enraptured, Zane lifted Timothy up by his middle as he spun him around in a fit of pure bliss. He was adorable in his cackle laughter. His smile, his voice, his glee, Zane fell heavily for it and, in that moment, he was perfectly okay with that.


	7. Misdirected Confessions

The bar’s air was still buzzing with holiday cheer, yearning on until the sun’s rays reflected against Promethea’s chrome buildings. There were a couple of drunks aimlessly loitering about the bar, a few could somehow keep dancing even though it was reaching three in the morning. Zane and Timothy were one of those people. Laughing as they tripped over each other, until they ducked out on one of the couches, wet with sweat from the hot drinks in their bellies and constant movement. Zane couldn’t peel his sweater off without being told to put it back on, which may have happened prior, so he rolled up his sleeves and pant legs instead. When he looked over at the body double, he had fully unbuttoned his shirt, his back arched against the cushions all the while he heaved in deep breaths between fitful giggles. His mind blanked at the sight, and the operative found himself gazing from his pecs and down his happy trail, biting his lip. He ordered another beer.

“Zane.”

He hummed as he guzzled down half his beer.

“You’ve been in love.” Timothy slurred more than asked.

“Plenty of times.”

“Is it… as nice as everyone says it is?”

Zane tilted his head up, squinting at the body double who kept multiplying into twos. “Whaddya talkin about?”

“I-I mean--” His whole body convulsed as he hiccuped. “-- I’ve only ever had you know, crushes. Pining after people, dumb shit like that, like-like-like-like, sure, I want to spend my life with another person, but is that love? I’ve never felt like I’ve really BEEN in love with someone. Like… is it worth it?”

“You’re asking some big questions, boyo.”

“I-I’m asking you because you’ve done this before. Right?”

“‘Course.”

He blinked slowly, his beautiful heterochromia eyes peering into him. “... What’s it like?”

“Being in love?” He paused to belch. “Well, it ain’t what media says it is, getting them butterflies in your belly every time you see them. That dies. Not everythin’ becomes sunshine and rainbows when you have your first kiss, sometimes it's real sloppy and they got bad breath. Sex is all other ballpark of problems you gotta work out with your partner. Every damn thing is a test of endurance of how much you love the person you’re with. Something so little can be a huge deal breaker for them… or for you. Everyone views love like it’s some goddamn pedestal and circle around that because they’re single. The friends that I’ve gotten were my lovers at one point, not all relationships end on a positive note though. I’ve had far too many that could have ended a lot better. It was both our faults, sometimes it was more of mine or more of theirs. Lot of people play love like it’s a game. Some are so rundown by it that they turn off the moment it picks up. Others got plenty of relationships and are happy. Monogamy. Polygamy. So on, so forth. It’s a spectrum, a giant blasted thing.”

“Where do you fit, Zane?” 

Christ, when did he get this close to him? Zane was too drunk to ask why Timothy was bothering him with these personal questions. He was too drunk to figure out why he was answering them so openly. He licked his reddened lips and cocked a brow when he saw the body double’s gaze follow. “I’m one of the cowards.”

“... What?”

“I pull away when things get too serious. I’ve been in too many relationships to know when I’ve had enough, and I want to move on to something new. I’ve ruined many good relationships, ended bad ones. I almost got married once. Then I pulled back and realized my happiness was faked. And I moved on. I fall out of love as easily as I fall in. I’m a dangerous person to be in love with--to be loved by.” He said as if he was reciting a quote, before biting into anger that snapped onto his tongue “I can’t help not being in love anymore. Love ain’t some damn fairy tale that lingers on forever. Sometimes you’re done. I enjoy it, regardless of how short it lasts. ”

“Does it ever come back? Love?” Timothy wasn’t touching him. He could clearly see his hands above his head, so why did Zane feel like his face was being stroked.

“Oh, sure, but I swallow it. I don’t want anyone to think I’m toiling with their emotions for fun. Sometimes it’s best to keep shite to yourself.”

“Have you ever wanted to stay in love with someone? Do you ever get scared when you’re in a relationship that you’ll wake up and that stops one day?”

Zane gazed at Timothy with a heartbreakingly longing expression. “Absolutely...” He swallowed dryly. “I’m at the point where I can’t grow old with someone anymore. I could die any day now.”

“I’m just as big of a target as you are, Zane, but one day, I do want to find that one person, who sees me for me… someone who really loves me for me.”

“You never tried a relationship like that?”

“I have… but I gave up. It just wasn’t worth the yelling.” He craned his neck and showed him a scar just above his collarbone. “I got that from a vase.”

“Who the feck throw a bleeding vase at you?”

“Handsome Jack, himself. He got pissed off at me when he found out what I did. When he died, I swore off relationships. But that doesn’t stop people from wanting _Jack_ , you know? And as Jack, I can’t say no… I can put it off but I can’t just… do what I want.” He wiped the dripple from his lips. “Having sex now has become so mentally and physically draining that I just don’t crave it anymore. It’s so exhausting to act like this. I just want to be in a relationship where I’m not pressured to eventually have sex with the person. I just want to be kissed, you know? I want someone to tell me that they love me.”

“I love you.”

Timothy gave him a lopsided smile. “I love you too. You’re, like, my best friend at this point, Zan--Zane.”

“Well, guess what?” He put a rough arm over his shoulder, making both of them wobble in their seats.

“Wah?”

“You’re my best friend too.”

“Aaww! Reallyyyy?”

“Absolutely, Timtam.”

The body double laughed hard and loud in his ear, but Zane didn’t care. It sounded like a melody. “Timtam??”

“Yeh, you’re sweet and savory like a chocolate bar.”

“Ehnehhehe, savory. That doesn’t sound like a wooord.”

“Saaaavoryyyyy.”

He snorted into laughter once more, throwing his arms around the operative’s neck. “I love your accent. It’s so charming! No wonder everyone loves you.”

“Just for the accent?” Zane prodded as well as stuck a finger into his side, making the body double giggle more.

“Nooohohoooo! I’m sure they love you for more than just that. I’m real sure.” He ran his fingers over his mustache and beard that Zane was not even close to complaining about. “And you’ve got nice kissable lips too. Real kissable an-and soft. I’m jealous.”

Zane chuckled, leaning into every touch. “Don’t be. There’s bound to be one lucky someone out there who would love to worship your mouth.”

“You think so?”

“Who in their right mind wouldn’t? You speak so gently, softly. They’ll love the feeling of that patch on your chin scratching their skin. I’m certain your tongue tastes just as sweet as your speech.”

“You’re the sweet one, Zane. I’m just happy that you take the time to be with me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“... I don’t know. I’m too dizzy to think of anything self-deprecating.”

“Good. You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met. You shouldn’t bring yourself down from such a pedestal.”

His throat strained a needy whine as he smothered his face into the crook of his neck. Zane pulled him into his space and Timothy fell limp at the contact. His light breathing and his raw heat he could feel through the cotton was easing the operative’s eyes shut. He couldn’t think anymore, but the moment itself, for both of them, felt absolutely wonderful.

Until the bartender shook them awake and shooed the drunks out the door.


	8. Casino Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane didn't trust him at first, but that changed over the course of the night. Timothy didn't trust himself either, and he had no idea if that could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End game spoilers for Moxxi's heist
> 
> this fanfic continues to be inspired by punchi, my muse and my light, whose ideas give me life. Thank you for helping me pick up this fic again.

“You don’t seem that mad about Timothy not tellin’ yah he left.” Zane looked the dancer over.

Ember rolled her shoulders, not necessarily shrugging them. “I was never his, and he was never mine. I simply wanted to help the pauvre man, ease his pain.”

He wasn’t expecting such a sullen answer. The operative nodded once. “Yeah, it’s not subtle. I can tell he’s been through a lot.”

“You have no idea… Peut-être pourrais-tu aider mon amie? Could you help him?”

He tilted his head slightly. “With what?”

“Timothy may be an open book, but it is hard to read some of its contents... and it is easy to tear.”

“You… want me to be careful with him?”

“He needs a good friend and I think you would be perfect for him. There is a brilliant fire inside you, I can see it. It glows so brightly and beautifully.”

“And you want me to give some of that to him?”

“It is up to you.”

Ember cared deeply about the body double and it left Zane feeling bemused. He could see why she cared; Timothy was growing on him from the small amount of time they shared the same space. Hyperion left him as a broken man. For now, the operative pushed the thought aside. He needed to focus on the main task at hand. A friendship would come later, depending on how much Zane trusted him, which right now was very little.

Zane may have laughed a little too hard when Timothy asked if Moxxi would give him a second chance. The Vault Hunter might have been a little petty, since Moxxi’s previous words had been ‘I never forget a face’. No, Zane had not let the fact that their date was not memorable to her go. It made him feel like he did something wrong, and he never got the chance to try again since then.

Fine, he will admit it, he was just _ever so slightly_ petty, but that didn’t stop him from what he said next.

“If you’re up for it, I’m willin’ to give yeh a chance.”

Unexpectedly, the body double’s face completely lit up, his eyes sparkled with newfound life. He stuttered, “Wh-I--uh-- Really?”

“Depends on whether we make it through this or not, but yeah! Why not?”

“Wwwwow, I...” He cleared his throat, the spliced DNA running through his blood, as he took up one of Handsome Jack’s infamous grins, but his voice was still clearly Timothy. “I mean, yeah, pshhh--why not, right? I mean, look at this handsome face. How can you say no to that?”

“How can I?” Zane repeated, giving him a benign smile. Timothy’s bold stance faltered quickly as he ran a hand through his hair, bringing his shoulders up to his neck. He laughed a little with his hands fidgeting out of nerves in such an endearing way that the operative fell a bit further.

The Vault Hunter suddenly became more aware of what Ember meant by an unreadable book. As the operative walked back into the body double’s hide away, he arrived earlier than everyone else, who were called in for a briefing. Zane walked in and stopped short, standing next to the vending machines as he watched Timothy pacing the grounds holding his head in his hands. He kept hearing his frantic whispering, repeating out loud. “I’m Tim, I’m Jack. I’m Tim, I’m Jack. I’m Tim, I’m Ja-- get it together, Jack!”

The body double grabbed one of the chairs from the long table, and chucked it across the room with a sharp _GodDAMmit_. In the process of his throw, he lost his footing and landed on his side. He slammed his fist into the ground as he hung his head. His hands pulled on his hair. “Come on, Tim! You’re so close to getting out of here... God, and then what? Then what you, asshole?”

His breathing quivered as if he was on the verge of tears. He dragged himself into a sitting position, crossing his legs. He wiped the sweat from his brow and exhaled deeply. He frowned at the metal flooring, his eyes distant and sorrowful. Fighting against Jack’s own DNA, Zane couldn’t imagine how that must feel all the time. He wondered how Timothy managed to keep himself sane for seven years. The things he says probably weren’t in his control most of the time. Instinctual soon to be faced with regret. How did the body double tick? What were the stream of thoughts going through his head at this moment? Timothy was right. Where was he going to go after this?  
He watched the body double slowly get up and lean over the table, pawing at the blueprints. It seemed like the episode had reached its conclusion, unless this was an interlude into another breakdown. Zane had no idea what to expect from Timothy. Slowly, he approached him, putting his toes down first before his heel until he was standing juxtapose to the body double. 

He noticed the Vault Hunter's hand on the table. Scampering, he nearly fell backwards as he hauled his body upright. Timothy grinned awkwardly, panic encompassing his every movement as he waved. “Heeee-heh-heeey, you made it--and you scared the living shit out of me.” He huffed, holding his hand over his chest. “Little warning next time? Damn. I-it’s okay, I know you probably didn’t mean to do that… probably.” Timothy looked at him, waiting for some kind of statement that never came. “Right. I guess we're just going to wait for everyone else to come by. Um, youuuu you didn’t hear anything when you came in, did you?”

“I didn’t hear a ting. What’d yeh hear?”

“Duuhhhaahh, screaming? Thought it was, uh, someone messing some of those loaders up, up there, hah. Was, ah, that you?”

“Yeah, that was me.”

“Yeah? Yeah!” Timothy side eyed the wall, unable to believe how well he was lying, when Zane was simply playing along. “You’ve been really great out there, Vault Hunter. Like, way better than what I could do. Y-you know, I don’t think I’ve asked for your name? That’s bad, isn’t it? Ah--I’m so sorry. Never--haven’t talked to anyone in a while. So! Wha, uh, what is your name?”

“Zane Flynt.”

“Whoa-hoh, that Flynt? Like Baron Flynt?

“Me brother. I’m the last of the Flynt line, just like you.”

Timothy blinked, his eyes alert. “Oh! Well, hey, look at that! We have something in common… Kind of a sad thing to have in common, to be honest, but it’s, uh, it’s, uh, definitely something.” He stopped to squint at nothing as a frown tugged at his lips, furrowing his brows. “Man, that was awkward… Good job, Tim.”

He was so used to the body double in those well worn clothes that smelled of spoiled food and body odor that the Vault Hunter may have jumped when Timothy teleported beside him in full Handsome Jack git-up. He wasn’t sure _why_ that shocked him at that moment. Zane couldn’t piece together the sense of dread that slowly filled his heart as they walked down the hall to the identification chamber. Wearing the mask, Timothy never looked more out of his element. Even as he warmed up for the role, Zane felt such a strange discomfort in his stomach that boiled as he watched Timothy ham up his acting to the automated voice.

“All right, pumpkin, chop chop! Move those toothpick legs!” The body double’s form finally wavered from realization. He slapped his face. “Augh… I’m so sorry-- I’m just, I’m really excited to get out of this frickin’ casino.”

“I can tell that.” Zane walked through the beaming chamber over to him, eyeing over Jack’s suit before landing on his face. “You going to be okay, boyo?”

“I--uh, yeah, I think so. Why are you asking?”

Zane wanted to say a lot in such limited time, but for once his tongue was tied up in a knot. His tongue felt as hard and thick as lead when he forced it to move. “You are going to get out of here, Tim. You can count on me to get you through this.”

“I… thought that was already established.” Timothy said softly, raising a brow with a tilt of his head. Then his words sank in and his heart suddenly propelled into his throat. “O-oh! Oh, uh… Thank you… Zane.”

Betrayed, heartbroken, discarded, his heart was galloping hard and fast in his ears as he raced through loader after loader, not so much as firing his gun. Freddie pried Timothy out of his fingers and he wasn’t going to let the traitor get away with it. He could barely make out Moxxi’s voice in his ears as he blasted another one of those barrier doors and slid under a loader to run by. He was getting on that elevator, he was going to save Timothy, and nothing was going to stop him. Not even Pretty Boy’s mech, which was the last thing he was hoping to find. It didn’t help that it wasn’t the easiest fight he had ever started. The Jackpot struck him with blows that were worse than being stabbed with a cactus. The only thing coming out of his face other than his screams was blood from his busted open mouth and broken nose. 

His body shook and stumbled while carrying the handless body double back to his hideout. Moxxi, in the flesh, hurried over as soon as she saw them. You brilliant idiot, Zane heard her repeat as her hand affectionately glossed over his cracked mask. She helped the Vault Hunter over to the couch on the far side of the room, where he eased the body double down, and where Zane himself finally collapsed on the floor beside him with a groan. When he felt her delicate hand stroke his cheek, he leaned into her touch, cracking his eyes open to see her caring smile.

“You did so good, Zane. Thank you.”

“Ehf, no big deal.” He tried to say cool, but his voice was too hoarse from yelling for his smooth talking to be effective.

Moxxi placed a lingering kiss on his cheek before she pulled her loving touch away. “You boys get some rest. I’ll handle the everything.”

“You sure? You don’t want my help?” For some reason, he felt a lot heavier when he tried to push up. “Aah… If I can get me some of Zed’s, I’ll be back to me old self in a jiffy. Whenever I can… move.”

She placed a strong hand on his shoulder. “I’ve got it, sugar. Don’t worry. I know you want to stay here with Timothy.”

“Hah… I was that worried sick, wasn’t I?”

“You could barely talk! Save your voice. I’ll take it from here.” Her voice was as soothing as water gliding down rocks that it was like he was being rocked to sleep. The moment he closed his eyes, the world was numb to him.

When he did finally wake up, it was to the sound of Timothy’s voice. He couldn’t make out the words but his tone was so deep and alive that he merely felt relieved. Zane had been so consumed with fret and to look back on it now felt almost embarrassing. He just met him six hours ago, maybe even longer, and he came so close to losing him that he threw up after watching Timothy cut his hand off. Timothy was... Zane couldn’t finish his thought when he found something warm beside him and leaned into it.

“Zane...? I-I didn’t even see you there. You okay?”

Ah. That was his leg the operative was pressing into. He was too tired to feel any other emotion than exhaustion. “The hell are you goin’ on about? You cut your bloody hand off. Are you all right?”

“I’m, uh… adjusting. I can still kind of feel it there… So, that’s… fun. You look and smell like a skag's ass crack though-- God, sorry. I… Pretty Boy really beat the hell out of you. I-I’m sorry I fainted before I could really thank you for, you know, saving me.”

Zane melted when his hesitant fingers laced into his blood stained locks. “It’s not the best first date I’ve had, but it’s definitely a memorable one.”

His little laugh graced his ears like soft chimes, making his heart dance around his chest. “Aw man, yeah. You definitely left an interesting impression. I can still smell vomit. I-uh-- honestly, didn’t think you cared about me that much.”

“You really warmed up to me--over time.” He paused to regulate his breathing. “Whaddya say? You wanna try again some time? Maybe try to keep your other hand?”

He felt the body double’s hand clench in his hair. He stammered to speak, no doubt Jack’s DNA was trying to talk for him. Zane opened his eyes and lazily gazed up. He could see him struggling from the pained look in his eyes, attempting to keep it together in the battle inside his head. He kept glancing down at the bandaged arm nub. 

Carefully, the Vault Hunter placed a hand on his shin, which immediately shook him out of his trance. He looked down at the operative with widened eyes. His face flushed when he saw Zane sweetly beaming up at him. “It’s okay, Tim. Don’t worry so much.”

Apparently, Zane’s guess was what Timothy needed to hear. His hand relaxed and resumed to timidly pet his hair as the body double eased into a smile. “Wow… okay. That’s… I’m going to stop talking before I totally ruin this.”

That was fine by him. It was hard for him to keep up a conversation with a warm palm stroking his scalp, sending him into a daze. He was going to fall back asleep at this rate.

“Seriously, Zane. Thank you.” Timothy continued. Zane restrained a whine when he pulled away, carefully easing onto his feet. “Let me patch you up. Okay? It’s the least I can do.”

The operative watched him mosey along, a slight limp in his walk, over to the briefing table. He crouched down and heaved out a first aid box. 

“You probably shouldn’t be walking around like that yet.”

“Eeeeeh, it’s fiiiine.” He stumbled back over to the Vault Hunter and knelt down beside him. “Let’s see what we got here… and hope that nothing is covered in mold. Uhhh, psssshh, we got used needles, that’s gross. Why didn’t I wash these? Throwing that away. Pain pills that have expired… five years ago.” Timothy stared at the bottle with an unreadable expression before tossing it over his shoulder, flinching when he heard it clank against the floor. “Duhhhh, ah-ha! Gauze! Gauze is still usable! Uhhh, hold on.”

He got up once more and rounded the shelves to the falling water behind it. Dark clouds were coming from the corners of his vision and Zane humbly accepted them, closing his lids. 

A finger snap woke him up. He blinked at Timothy, who glared at him as he spoke in an authoritative tone. “Hey. Vault Hunter. Don’t die on me.”

Too parched to speak, Zane refrained from correcting him. Timothy took the cloth in his hand and dragged it along his blood soaked mouth. 

“You did some crazy shit back there. I thought you were going to die, like, so many friggin times. And I was just in that cage watching all of it. Were you grossed out when that thing started thrusting and sending loaders out? As if I don’t hate Jack already-- like, I know I do some gross things too because of the freakin’ DNA... I don’t know where I’m going with this. But, uh, man, you were freaking me out back there. I know I was a stupid penniless Vault Hunter like you once-- Dammit, sorry. You’re not stupid, kiddo. Although, I was kind of, uh, questioning that while you were fighting. You must have had some pretty high adrenaline going there, moving around like that. I thought he was going to hit me too. That mech was pretty attractive though when it was getting down to uh-- snff, anyway. It didn’t break you, did it? I mean, I don’t know how old you are but you look old. Is that an insult? Can I say that? Do you get that often because you’re that blonde? If so, I’m really sorry.”

“I’m okay.” He croaked, closing his mouth before coughing into Timothy’s face.

“Oh, hey, I got-- Shit.” He knocked the water bottle over with his nub. “No hand. You don’t have a hand anymore, buttface. I, I got you water. You’re going to have to grab it though. My, uh… yeah.”

Zane twirled the cap open and chugged the water down before loudly exhaling and dropping the empty bottle. Timothy had stopped scrubbing to stare at him, his jaw locked.

Feeling a lot more exuberant, the operative smirked. “Thinkin’ dirty thoughts up there?”

He made a frantic noise like his hand was stuck inside a cookie jar and cleared his throat. “Jeez, you a mind reader on the side, kiddo?”

“I’m just well familiar with that kind of look. It’s normally before when things go down, literally.”

“Ohhoho, _mreow_ \--Gah!” He stuck his tongue out, disgusted with himself. Zane burst into a giggle fit that gave him raks in his belly. Oh, what was he thinking? Sure, the operative did say out loud that he was going to give him a chance, if they survived. They survived and Timothy wasn’t sure if he even should bring it back up. He had to be saying that just to be nice, because he pitied the tragic body double’s story. He wasn’t worth it. He didn’t feel like he was worth any of the trouble. He didn’t believe that he should have died. He just didn’t believe that he should be loved. This goes for Moxxi and Zane.

Timothy had actually been awake for a while. Moxxi was there with him. They talked for a while, keeping quiet to not wake the operative. He was surprised and elated to find out that she wasn’t fooled by his acting. She liked _him_. That filled him with such immense joy that he forgot who he was. Who he looked like. How the world would see him. How the world changed around him. Moxxi was busy erecting the casino in her image. She was a busy lady. Zane was a busy vault hunting man. Timothy was… 

Timothy _is_ a freeloader. No job, no home, no money to his name, no face to call his own. He wasn’t even comfortable with himself. He was going to be a burden and he didn’t want that set upon either of them. No matter how badly it made his heart ache. No matter how much he wanted to be loved. He wasn’t going to hurt them.

Ember was different. She was… a distraction. He never felt comfortable calling her that or seeing her as such. He shouldn’t have left her like he did, but for some reason she didn’t seem to hold it against him. It was possible she was being kind too. Everyone is friendly when you have the face of a psycho.

“Tim? You’ve been rubbing the same spot for a while. I think you got it real clean by now.”

“Huh? Oh! Shit, oh man, look at that. It’s sparkling too!” He forced a laugh before clearing his throat. “I, uh, think I got all of it. You do not look like ass anymore. So, congratulations. You’re only mildly as handsome as I am.”

"Gee, thanks.” Don’t laugh at that, Timothy wanted to warn. He wanted to tell the Vault Hunter that he was making a mistake, but that genuinely amused smile was keeping him hostage. Timothy wanted to relish this as long as he could, even if it was just for a few minutes. He didn’t care. He was addicted to lying to himself that someone would actually care about him.

He didn’t want to escape.


	9. Save Face

Timothy wanted to believe that everything was going to turn out just fine. A whole new world was out there for him to explore, but it was setting him off into another panic. Waves of relief fell over him every time he looked backwards towards Jack’s casino. It was out of his reach. Waaay out there in space. Yeah, suck it, bitch. He was free... and he was scared. The Vault Hunter was taking him back to what he called ‘Sanctuary’. An apt name for a ship. Anything was sanctuary for the body double at this point. Zane made it clear to his anxious mind that it was a temporary stay. He was going to help him out, just like in the casino.

Not wanting to be alone again, he quickly agreed without thinking of the consequences. Lilith was the captain before she died. Zane gave a flippant shrug when he asked who was in charge now, which filled him with malaise. 

What was Lilith’s old crew going to think of him? Were any of them going to be willing enough to trust him?

At least he had the Vault Hunter with him. Zane hadn’t steered him wrong yet.

Landing on the ship, Timothy avidly watched the hatch doors hiss open. This was it. A new life. Ready for adventure. That is how he wanted to feel. Staying in his seat, he picked at the cushion while his mind blurred. He saw Zane in front of him, gazing down with curiosity glinting in his eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready.” He told him. Timothy was expecting a tone of urgency or desperation, not patience. This Vault Hunter wasn’t built for patience. He had seen that perfectly clear with how he rushed through battles without a plan. Zane was everything he wasn’t, a polar opposite in every way. But here he was sitting with him, not staring at him with anticipation like he thought. The operative stretched his back before melting into his chair with a grunt.

He had to be in pain, Timothy figured. Zane could have left him here to go see a medic about his broken nose, but he sat there. Despite the fact that he was still wallowing in anxiety, Timothy shakily got onto his feet and stuffed his nub into his jacket pocket. “Can we just go? I hate not doing anything.”

He looked to Zane who raised a brow at him, his lips pursed. With a roll of his shoulders, he stood up and gently patted his back. “Let’s have you meet Tannis first. See if she can help you.”

“What about you?”

“Eh, I’ve had plenty of broken noses. They heal. I’ll be alright.”

Right. Timothy’s injury was more serious, as if his hand was going to grow back any time soon. 

Zane led the way, walking slow for the body double. The ship was impressive. The moment he stepped on board, it welcomed him warmly with modest coloration. No neon lights, aside from Moxxi’s bar. Timothy dared to admit that it did have a homey feel. The good vibes rushing through him were not built to last, however. Everyone kept looking at him, glaring at his face. Helmeted soldiers were whispering. Some held their weapons closer to their chest, daring to aim at him. “Great, I love that the first thing I see is a gun.” He muttered, begrudgingly. “Feels just like home. It’s like I never left.”

The operative glanced at him with a sorry pout. Before heading up the stairs, Zane turned towards the gathering crowd. “Alright, fellas, that’s enough. Treat the man with some respect. He may look like him, but he ain’t Handsome Jack. Move along.”

Am I though? He found himself thinking.

He took the body double by the arm and helped him up the steps. Timothy thought he was being a little too over protective until Timothy noticed his world spinning. He would have taken an awful dive into the metal floor if Zane wasn’t holding him up. He murmured a breathless thank you and decided to completely lean into the Vault Hunter. His clothes felt oddly slick and firm, possibly to keep water off, but there was a pleasant warmth he could feel under his palm. He didn’t realize how it distracted him until he heard a door abruptly slide open. 

“Hohh, Jesus, what died in here?” He coughed into his shoulder and attempted to bury his nose into his hoodie.

“Youu get used to it. Tannis? You in here?”

“One moment!” A voice wielding a slight tremble called out. Soon, a Siren stepped out from the curtains in the corner of the room. She stopped walking when she saw them, blinking in surprise. “Oh. You found one of Jack’s old body doubles, I see. That is quite the discoloration.”

“Can you help him out?” Zane pulled his arm out from his pocket, showing her the bandages. “He needs a hand, so to speak.”

“Moxxi already made that joke, chucklenuts.” 

The operative’s snicker made his body tense. He flinched when he then felt Zane’s hand rub his back in an attempt to reassure him as Tannis untied the gauze and studied the open wound. 

The body double grit his teeth as she fingered around the injury. “Well, it’s cauterize. There’s not much I can do about that other than stick you with painkillers. Does it hurt when I do this?”

“YES-- stop that!” He yanked his arm back. “Goddamn… Come on, what do you mean you can’t do anything? I’d like to have a freakin’ hand again.”

He hated the excited twinkle in her eyes. “Well-- I can certainly run some experiments to try to regenerate the human tissue! You will need to stay here so I can have your DNA readily available.”

“Nope!” Panic reverberated throughout his core as he stepped behind the operative. “No no no no, you’re cute, cupcake, but not cute enough for me to be willing to have the smell of a rotting corpse stay on me or le-let you experiment on me. Okay? I’ve had enough of that in my life, thank you. Can we leave? I wanna leave.”

Unable to hide his amused smile, Zane gathered the bundled up gauze from the Siren, thanked her, and eased Timothy out of the medical bay. 

“I think I should have told you about Tannis beforehand.” The Vault Hunter said with a chuckle, wrapping his arm again.

“You think?” Timothy scoffed. “Is she even a real doctor?”

“Well, she’s got a doctorate.”

“That is… not the same thing.”

Zane was so smiley. Timothy refrained from asking why. He had only ever seen the Vault Hunter really smile when he was in combat or… the time he laughed in his face, he deserved that one. He looked for mockery in his expression, some kind of loathing he felt for the body double. He wanted to find something negative, to confirm his fears, but Zane left him bewildered as he tugged his jacket, walking towards the bridge. “Come on, let’s get to introducin’ yeh to everyone.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“You’re going to live here, boyo. They’re going to meet you at some point.”

“No, I mean, like, come on, pumpkin-- _Gah_ , Zane! How do you know they’re going to be okay with me?”

“You got me defendin’ ya, that’s how.”

His voice stopped working after that. _Why? Why why why why WHY are you so for this? What are you getting out of this? Free entertainment? Okay, he does care about me, that I can wrap my head around. That’s, like, extremely obvious. But why go this far? You have other shit to do than bother everyone just so you can see me… see me be what? What is this all for? I barely deserve being here let alone share the same oxygen as everyone else on this ship. Did you forget what happened a couple of minutes ago?_ Finally, Timothy shook himself out of his thoughts to look around.

Zane was talking to another Siren, a smaller one. This one was glowering at him all the while Zane was explaining the body double’s situation to her. Timothy stared back, wondering why she was the only child he had seen so far on the ship. Deciding not to intimidate her with his stare, he pretended to look out into space as he listened in on their conversation.

Zane whispered and lightly pushed her shoulder. “Be nice, Ava. Tim’s been through a lot.”

“I don’t trust him.” She hissed. “How do you know he’s not Handsome Jack in disguise? How do you not know this is some plan of his to kill us off?”

“Because he _isn’t_ Handsome Jack.” He growled lowly. “He’s just like us, Ava.”

“He worked for a monster! He _looks_ like him! You said he has identity issues, what if he acts on them? What if he becomes Jack? You’re going to endanger us!”

“That’s enough!” His voice boomed over her, filled with aggravation. “None of that is for you to say.” His fingers flexed in discomfort. As he breathed in to settle down, he spoke softer, “As long as you treat him like a real human person, give him respect, he’s not going to do anything to anyone. Please-- don’t hurt him. He’s been through hell just like you and me.”

Timothy gawked at him, his mouth ajar. 

“It wouldn’t kill you to say one nice thing to him. I’ll give ya anything you want if you do this for me.”

Ava stared up at him, her eyes as big as saucers. “You… don’t have to get me anything. I’ll--I’ll do it.”

“Good. Oi, Timmy!” The body double jerked at his sudden joyful tone. Looking at Ava’s terrified expression, she wasn’t expecting that either. He stumbled over to them. Zane waved a hand over the young Siren, “Timothy, this is Ava: a Vault Hunter in the making.”

“Hhhheya, kiddo.” He tried, “Nice headphones.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Ava said awkwardly. “I heard you had your hand cut off. You, um, doing any better?”

He could see the operative give a subtle thumbs up at her out of his peripheral. “Yeaah, I’ll-ah, I’ll live. Thanks for asking.”

“Hey, look on the bright side, you only look like ninety percent of Handsome Jack now, cause… cause the hand was--was ten... percent?”

Zane slapped his hand into his forehead

Timothy forced a laugh, “Uhhh, yeah, I guess that’s… one way to look at it?”

“Hey, I tried!” She whined at the Vault Hunter, who was pulling at the skin under his eyes. “I really did!”

“I mean, I get it.” The body double admitted, “I hate this face too. Too handsome to even look at in a mirror, hah, right?” He hated himself.

“You can’t just take it off? It’s a mask, right?”

“Unless I want my whole head to explode, I’m not going to do that. I’ve got like, layers of surgery under here, kid.”

“This is not how I was expectin’ any of this to go.” Zane muttered, pressing his thumb to the bridge of his nose.

“That is Handsome Jack’s body double, how WERE you expecting this to go?” Ava pointed out to which Zane gave her a sharp look. She quickly averted her gaze by becoming very interested in her shoes.

“Yup, and he’s right here... And he has a name--” Timothy finally noticed the stuffed animal on the terminal. “Whhhhhy is there a teddy bear? Is that yours, kid?”

“What’s up, Timmy?” BALEX announced himself, coolly, “Name’s BALEX. I’m a navigation AI, so, I think you got the drift of what I do here.”

“Okay. Not the weirdest thing I’ve seen today. But you are very cute, and I’m struggling not to tear your head off.”

He felt the Vault Hunter’s hands on his shoulders, urging him backwards. “We-he should get going to places that are not here.”

Zane’s vague panic somehow eased him. There was some camaraderie between them at least. “Smooth.”

“Yeh,” He chuckled, “let’s go.”

The operative took his elbow and gingerly led him through the bridge and towards the left side of the ship. Timothy wanted to thank him, for standing up for him. For trying. Instead, he watched as Zane dropped him off before the door, put a finger up telling him to stay put, and waltzed into the room. Before the automatic door shut, he got to see a lot of stuffed animal heads that were not as cute as the teddy bear. There was a pleasant sounding voice on the other side, a rather familiar one too. He wasn’t sure where he heard it before. His memories were too jumbled up to try to make sense of them. In a few moments, Timothy winced at the door abruptly opening and saw Zane cock his head up.

He swallowed and stepped inside.

Timothy was definitely not expecting such a refined room on the ship, although the carcasses did make his stomach tie into knots. Some reminded him a little too much of Elpis. Finally his gaze fell upon the other man in the room, who was just as dignified as his furniture. With a waving hand, he gave him a courteous bow. “Good to meet you, Timothy Lawrence, I am Sir Alistair Hammerlock. I do hope you will find Sanctuary a better abode than a murder casino.”

“It is, uh, a lot nicer, now that you mention it. Nice dead... animals… Wait, hold on, did you say Hammerlock? Like Aurelia Hammerlock?”

His proud stance wavered slightly at the name. “Ah, yes, my sister. I have forgotten that she accompanied Jack’s Vault Hunter on Elpis.”

“Yeah, she sure was, uh, interesting. How is she?”

“She’s dead.”

Timothy began to wonder where the nearest airlock was. “Oh. Shit. I… I am so sorry, I had no idea.”

“I am aware. I have no ill will against you bringing her up. No need to apologize.” He adjusted his broken glasses as he seamlessly changed the topic. “As the Vault Hunter has told me, you are in need of an extra limb, correct? Whenever you are ready, I can help with that.”

“Y-you’re not going to experiment on me too, are you?”

“Oh no! Not at all. The only thing I would need from you is the size of your hand.”

“Wha--? Oh! A robot-- robot hand, that’s what you meant, okay. That is…” Timothy nodded, pushing back tears. “Incredibly nice, um, thank you? You didn’t make him do that, did you, kiddo?”

Zane looked at him innocently. “Hmm? We should keep going. Thanks, Hammerlock. Come on, Tim.”

“Za-Zane? Hello?” He glanced back at Hammerlock, who was clearly amused at the two as he tried to cover his smile with a cough, while the operative dragged him outside. “Zane, don’t tell me you’re making people be nice to me.”

“What? What makes you say that?”

“Uh, that? What just happened? What did you say to him?”

“I just told him what you went through. He seemed to be pretty sorry for you. All that was on him, Tim. I’m really glad he offered to help you. I don’t know why I didn’t think why he wouldn’t have connections for, you know, replacements. You excited about that? Honestly, I’m excited for you.”

“Y-yeah, I’m definitely excited.” He lied. He wanted to be excited, but everything was so overstimulating that his excitement merely fueled his panic. “All of this is a lot to take in.”

“Don’t worry, after this I’ll show yah to your room. You’ll love it. It’s got a comfy bed and everythin’.”

Stop. Being. Nice. 

_Stop it_. 

Timothy found himself waiting by the staircase in the ship’s drop off section. There were quite a few vehicles on display varying in vibrant colors. The body double looked on as Zane talked to a non Siren. She has the same heart tattoo as Moxxi… Now that he was thinking about it Moxxi did mention that she had children on Elpis. He could see some of their similarities from here. She makes the same pose as her mother when she was irritated. 

Wait, she’s irritated. That’s not good.

He wondered if it would be better if he backed out now and wondered about the galaxy by himself. Have a little self discovery journey. Befriend a pleasant robot and forget about everything. He wanted to forget everything. If he could, maybe he would be Timothy again… Whoever that was.

“Tim!”

His heart briskly leaped into his throat at Zane’s call and, as nonchalantly as he could, walked down the steps and over to them, his fingers fidgeting with his bandages. He stumbled when Zane brought him into a side embrace as he gestured over to the mechanic.

“I’d like you to meet Ellie. She’s an amazing lass and mechanic-- as well as other things.”

“Oh, you stop it-- but keep goin’.” She flirted back, pushing his shoulder. Timothy somehow felt smaller when she looked at him. “Howdy, Tim. Zane’s been tellin’ me that you helped my momma out wit gettin’ her casino back.”

“That I, That I did.”

“Well, I just wanna thank ya. Handsome Jack did a real number, and I’m glad she finally got the bastard back. So, if Mox trusts you, well, I think I can too.”

“Oh, ah, thank you. I-I reall--”

“Recruit! I’ve been hearing rumors that YOU let in a masked villain!” Ohhhh no. He recognized that annoying voice. Didn’t Jack kill him? He WATCHED Jack kill him, right? Or did he do that? He turned around to see the same Claptrap unit he traversed Elpis with, accusatively point at the Vault Hunter. “Don’t you know better not to bring unauthorized--!” Claptrap gasped at the sight of the body double, putting his hands… where his mouth was? “J-j-j… Jimothy?”

Even worse. “Hey, Zane, can you do me a favor and shoot me?” The operative merely grinned at him. “Oh, come on, please? I’ll get on my knees--!”

“Jimothyyyy!” The robot rolled over and lovingly embraced his legs. 

“Augh, god!” He attempted to shove the bot. “No no no, please, Zane. Ellie?! Help!”

“Sorry, stringbean, but there ain’t nothing that’s going to get him off of you.”

“Perfect...”

“I missed you!” The robot cheered.

“I didn’t!! Let go of me!”

“Aww, hug the bot, Tim.” The operative cooed, unable to suppress his giggling.

“No! He’s annoying-- I hate him. Get off!” He finally kicked the claptrap off him and booked towards the stairs.

“How dare you use my weakness against me, Jimothy! I thought we had something!”

“We had NOTHING! Fuck off! And you! Stop laughing at me, dammit!”

Zane couldn’t talk, he was laughing so hard. It was making Timothy's insides want to be on his outsides. Not in a nauseous way. He didn’t know how to describe it. He was certainly flustered but his boiling anger died down quickly. His body felt unbelievably hot hearing and seeing the Vault Hunter gasp in between fits, leaning against one of the metal beams while he held his stomach. There was something about it that didn’t make him want to keep lashing out. He shrank into his shoulders, but he was unable to mask the red hue on his face that stood out against his Hyperion yellow hoodie.

Eventually, the Vault Hunter calmed down. “Sorry, sorry--! Ahahaha, that really got me. Hooh, I’m cryin’! Okay…” He cleared his throat and sauntered on up the stairs, urging the body double along. “That’s ‘bout everyone on the ship, except for Earl, but eh, he doesn’t like anyone. I’ll show yah to your room now.”

“Oh, we’ve already met on Elpis.”

“Really? I’ve never even seen the guy so much as walk out of his corner. I’m beginnin’ to think he’s just a head with arms.”

“Oh, he is.” He lied coolly.

Zane’s bewildered face sent him giggling, corrupting his facade.

“Ohhh, you goofin’.” The operative snickered, putting an arm over his shoulders. “Glad you’re comin’ around, Tim.”

He wasn’t. He just wanted to break the awkward tension he had in his stomach. Aside from Claptrap, these people on the ship seemed to have a resistance to his presence. He didn’t blame any of them. Handsome Jack was a menace, therefore, he was a menace too. Common association when people realized you worked under a dick…tator. Yup, he was sticking with that one. It summed up Jack perfectly. It probably summed him up as well. He did leave Ember without a note and stole twenty bucks. He should have gotten a slap from her before he left for good, but, no, she hugged him, wished him well, even. Hoped for him to find happiness out there. It made his heart weep.

“Here it is. Your room.”

Timothy blinked out of his thoughts and looked out at the… interesting decor that hung on the walls. Was that a wrench? Why was there a wrench? “Wow, this is… lived in. Am I sharing this with someone?”

Zane shifted in his spot. “Weeeeell, it’s technically my room, but I only go in there to store some junk. Most times I crash on the couches out here.”

“What? Zane! You didn’t-- You don’t--” He took in a sharp breath. “ _I_ can sleep on these couches. I’m NOT taking your room!”

Oh boy, there was that look he gave Ava that sent a chill through his spine and struck down to his abdomen where warmth pooled. “Yeah, you are, and we are not arguin’ about this.”

“But--”

“Nope. Your room.”

“I-I don’t… I just don’t understand.”

“We’re kind of packed as is, and I think you’d be better off with some privacy than roomin’ with a stranger. You need a real bed too. Speaking of, you should try it out. It’s real soft.”

“No, not what I meant-- I mean, yeah that too, but, kiddo, I don’t understand why you’re doing all this!”

“I want you to be comfortable.” He said with a shrug, like it was _nothing_.

“Ar-are you scared of me? Is that why you’re being so… stupidly nice and… just wonderful? You have to want something out of me, right? Well, what do you want?”

His brows rose as his face became achingly soft. “Ohh… Oh, boyo, it’s been too long since anyone showed you any kindness, hasn’t it? No, Tim, I don’t want a ting from you. I just want to create a comfortable space for you, that’s all. And it’s because I want to.”

That warmth expanded throughout his entire body like a sponge, tears leaking out. Before he could stop himself, Timothy threw his arms around the Vault Hunter and tugged him into an embrace that he wasn’t expecting Zane to confidently oblige. His facial hair scratching the underside of his chin and neck brought him into realization, yet he couldn’t pull away. He was being held. For the first time in so long, it felt genuine. The operative was going so far as to lean into him, firmly pressing himself against his body that Timothy was bending slightly backwards. Awh, god, he was getting snot all over his nice jacket. As he attempted to break off, Zane tugged him back in. Holy hell, he was strong for his age, Timothy noted.

“Stay here as long as you want. It’s alright. You’re safe now.”

A newfound wave of tears burst out like a faucet as he gasped. Timothy clutched the back of his clothes as he pressed into his neck. For once, he didn’t care about how loud he was being. He didn’t care about the looks passersby were giving him. He _was_ safe. He wanted that to stay.


	10. Readjustments

Timothy was still recovering from his surgery. Thankfully, he wasn’t the type of person to walk around aimlessly while drugged. Zane always found him on his bed with drool spilling from his lips and onto his neck like a broken faucet. Taking care of him was surprisingly easy. He assumed the pills he was on were too strong for him to really think beyond simple commands like 'sit up' and 'lay down'. He was able to keep food in his mouth and stomach. He was abnormally quiet, unlike during the surgery itself. Somehow, he woke up in the middle of operation and appropriately freaked out. Tannis had batted it away, saying it was because of drug usage in the past, even though Timothy claimed he didn’t take anything.

Zane sat with him while he was awake. The man was on his lap, burying into his chest and clawing into him like a fearful child. It was heartbreaking to listen to his pained sobs as they dug into his wound, tightening the plates on his mechanical hand into his flesh. For two hours, the operative held him and kneaded his hair with one hand while the other rubbed his back. It wasn’t until the end that the body double passed out on him. He liked to think he knew Timothy well enough that he would like to wake up in a comforting place rather than a cold metal atmosphere: so Zane took him to his room to heal.

Making that decision made him realize how everyone was taking the news that Handsome Jack’s old lackey was aboard the ship. As he moseyed about, he would receive such looks of disdain or avoidance of eye contact from civilians. No one dared to approach him or speak to him like usual. They could not be serious. They were taking it out on him? He wished Moxxi was here to see this.

Hopping down the staircase in the cargo bay, Zane steadfastly approached Ellie, a hand gesturing towards the upper floor. “Have you seen what’s been going on up there? They’re actin’ like--!” His face fell when he saw Ellie’s knowing frown. “Oh no, Ellie, not you too.”

“I’m sorry, sweetpea, but you know I was lyin’ to him.”

“Yeh, I know, but he’s just like us! You can’t let the mask tamper--”

“You don’t know the half of the things Jack has done to screw us over.” Ellie glared, sending him into silence. “I get he’s not the same person, Zane. I really do, but if he’s got Jack’s DNA running through him, I can’t fully trust him.”

“Can’t you just put on a facade for him? Everyone listens to you! You have to tell 'em that Timothy is harmless-- You saw how he acted during his operation. He needs a home. He needs his world to stay small so he can grow.”

“They may listen to me, but I can’t convince them of somethin’ I don’t fully know about. I ain’t that good with speech.”

Zane paced around as the gears in his head clanked away. “Would Moxxi be able to convince them? She’s the one that okayed this.”

“I’ve heard their opinions about her are pretty split. You probably shouldn’t, less you wanna start a riot.”

“Dammit… They ain’t going to listen to me, either. I might as well be an accomplice.”

“Don’t say that about yourself, sugarbee. Listen, I want to like him, but he needs to do some real stuff for me to believe that he ain’t got somethin’ up his sleeve.”

“Like… Make him pull his weight? When his hand’s ready, I can give him a job to help around here.”

“You think that’s smart?”

“Better that than him freeloadin’ and inadvertently intimidating people. I’m sure I’ll find something simple for him to do… like dusting. Would Lilith do something like that?”

Ellie sucked in through her teeth. “Weeell, the last person who affiliated with Handsome Jack, she almost killed… and I don’t know where Athena and Janey went after that.”

“So that’s what… everyone is expecting? For someone to kill Tim?”

“I ain’t saying it’s not possible.”

“I… I need to think. Thanks, Ellie.”

“I’m real sorry I couldn’t help more, sugarbee.”

“I’ll figure it out.” Planning was not his strong suit. It’s not that he flat out couldn’t. His plans normally involved a lot of shooting and as much noise as possible. This was out of his league by a long shot. He needed to talk to someone who has been down a similar road.

Stepping into Hammerlock’s office, he was greeted with a casual smile and a polite nod. “Good day to you Vault Hunter! Is there something I may assist you with? You look as they say ‘down in the dumps’, am I correct?”

“You’re right on the nose, boyo.”

“I think I know what you came in about.” A sweeping hand gestured over to one of his two chairs. “Go on, have a seat.”

“You do, do ya?” Zane hesitated to sit down, gazing at the explorer with a cocked head.

Alistair settled down beside him with a little grunt as he propped up his leg over his knee. “It’s about this Lawrence fellow, yes? I’ve noticed the lack of auspicious buzz in the ship since his arrival and without Lilith… no one knows who to turn to.”

Zane gave him a modest nod.

“Gossip is weighing too heavily on morale. I will admit that I do not know what to expect of this man either. Do you?” His posture raised up when he looked at the Vault Hunter. Suddenly, his face softened, “My, I say you do.”

Zane leaned back slightly. “What? What do you mean?”

“Why that expression! I have never seen such a hardened Vault Hunter look so meek and desperate, especially on you, Flynt.”

Meek and Flynt have never coexisted in his bloodline. To say the least, Zane felt a little insulted and proceeded to glare at Alistair. “What are you getting on about?”

“Oh come now, old sport. There’s no need to get defensive. You’re in good company. Similar company, I should say.”

Similar company? His eyes naturally drifted onto his engagement ring and all the blood drained from his body and gathered inside his head. He struggled to swallow, almost choking himself with a force laugh that echoed from his throat. “Auh--! What! No, no no no, that is not-- You can’t be…! We-we’re getting off topic.”

“Are you certain? I’ll be honest, you haven’t exactly been subtle.”

“Shite, really?” Alistair grinned at him in surprise. “Shite-- Feck--! I mean! Aoh...”

The old explorer cackled goodnaturedly, a hand to his chest, before abruptly stopping to clear his throat. “Oh, forgive me, that was unsightly on my part. I take it I’m right?”

Zane was leaning hard against the back of the chair now, staring at the mounted spiderant. Damn, his ECHOeye under his eye patch was freaking out from how fast his heart was beating. “You’re damn perceptive that’s for sure.”

“I did get word of what happened with Timothy’s surgery. I don’t think anyone else other than you would do that for him.”

It hurt his chest as he thought back. “He was in so much pain… It--It reminded me too much of how I felt when he sliced his bloody hand off. I felt so feckin’ useless and I felt useless then too. You can’t just tell someone that the pain is worth it when they’ve already gone through hell and back. Who knows what’s going on in that head of his?” He stiffened when he realized what he was saying. What was he, senile? Why did he start rambling on like that?

Alistair didn’t seem to notice his odd spurt of honesty. He tapped his cheek as he simply looked at him to continue. 

He let go of the armchairs he was so tightly holding onto and grabbed his knees, inhaling. “He needs someone who he can talk to. He needs a place where he can be himself with as much support as he needs. Timothy deserves so much better than what everyone is giving 'im and, goddammit, I am NOT saying that because I like him! I’m saying it because I’ve been there! We’ve all been there! Jack’s fucked with every single one of us! He left a permanent mark but bloody hell! No one should be taking it out on that poor bastard. He’s been locked away in a flippin’ casino for seven bleeding years, and no one cares but me! No one is going to feckin’ implode if they try to give him a chance, ya know?! He’s human! He’s the most human man I’ve ever met. He wants a life out here, Alistair, but showing him everything is going to do more harm than good. He _needs_ to stay here as long as he wants. He needs good company and people to trust. I need to get everyone to get on board with me. I have to show them that he’s trustworthy. I… I’m not good at that. Honestly, I only took this gig for the money and stayed because… I found a home here. I found a family… And now I’ve torn my family apart and I have no idea what to do about it. What if--? I can’t have them veto him out. He’s done nothing but exist in my room. You’ve got a strong voice, Hammerlock. Please, I need your help.”

“I may be an old friend but I’m not their leader, Zane.” Hammerlock said simply. “They’re not going to listen to me.”

“Goddammit!” The operative exploded, jumping out of his seat and pacing the room as he waved his arms about frantically . “Someone needs to get their arse up there and take responsibility! Why are we all just letting this happen?! Lilith placed a teenager in charge before she slammed into Elpis! How was THAT a smart decision?! She doesn’t know anything! And for good reason! She ain’t ready! No one here is ready for that responsibility! If anything she’s lookin’ to us about what to do and guess what everyone else is doing, Hammy? Bloody fuck all! I bet you everything that every person on this ship is putting the blame on Moxxi, Timmy, and I, instead of Lilith and themselves.”

Alistair was patient throughout his outburst, quietly watching him stride around the island. “I’m not going to play the blame game with you, but what I will say is it might be good to talk to Ava.”

“I’d rather talk to an actual brick wall-- no, even that is too much credit… She has listened to me before, just not well.” Collecting himself, he smoothed out his clothes and turned towards Hammerlock. “I’ll try that.”

“Don’t give in just yet, old boy.”

The operative wasn’t going to talk to Ava just yet. He found one of the remote parts of Sanctuary, nestled in a crevice of warm pipes. He turned his ECHO on and contacted Moxxi. Soon her image came up on the screen. “Hey, sugar. How has my Vault Hunter been?”

He put on an easy going front. “Moxxiiii, hhhhow’s the casino?” 

“Getting better everyday. You and Timothy should come back some time and see one of Ember’s shows. It’s quite the firestarter-- meaning there’s a lot more fire in her performance than usual.”

“That’s great! Really great, honestly.”

There was a small pause. “You don’t sound like your energetic self, Zane. I suppose this isn’t a checkup call?”

“It’s… not, no. Moxxi, I’m afraid that he might get canned.”

“Timothy?”

“Yeah.” He exhaled, wiping the sweat from his eye. “Everyone’s looking at me like I brought in a bleedin’ varkid or ratch on board. I can’t get anyone to talk to them about how Tim isn’t Jack. I would… I honestly would and I’ve tried but nothing sticks.” His mind drifted onto Hammerlock. His head rested on the metal sheet, gazing up at the ceiling. “They think I’m too biased.”

Moxxi hummed unenthusiastically. “Perhaps, I was too agreeable to let him stay on board.”

“No, Mox, he needs this. He needs to be away from Jack. Have consistency for a while. He needs good friends and support.”

“Sounds like you fit the role perfectly.”

“It can’t just be me. It’s already not going well in my favor because of you and I letting him inside. I’ve talked with your daughter and she don’t think you’re in the right either.”

“Ellie and I have never seen eye to eye often. I’m not surprised to hear that.”

“Hammerlock says I should talk to Ava.”

“At her age, she is still very impressionable, but so is the crew. I don’t think he’s too far off.”

Defeat grasped at his aching heart. “I was hoping you’d add something else.”

“I’ve got my hands full already from all this purging. I’m afraid I’m not in the position to think about it too much.”

“I get that… Thanks anyway.”

“Let me know if anything changes, sugar.”

“I will.” He heard the dial tone and slumped in his spot. This was it. His last resort.

Zane found Ava in her room, playing on her keytar. Be gentle, he reminded himself as he knocked on the door frame. Taking her headphones off, she gazed up at him with an apprehensive stare. “Oh, hey. You bored too?”

“You can say that.” He crossed the threshold and sat down on the desk chair. “Whatcha been doing?”

“Um… nothing really. Decided to get into playing, you know, since the war and all. I didn’t have time for it.”

“Right. How long you been playing?”

“A couple of minutes. I stole this off some guy a while back because it looked cool. Might as well try to play it.” Ava nervously fingered the keys, he could hear the instrument through her headphone speakers. “I wanna believe that you’re here to talk to me like we do sometimes but you’re not, are you? No one wants to talk normal anymore.”

“I wish we could talk like normal again. Believe you me. I wanna talk to you about Timothy.”

“Why?”

“... To fix some wrongs on my part. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

“Hey, I’m used to being yelled at in the monastery. It wasn’t any different.”

“You sure? You seemed pretty scared of me.”

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “It was kind of hard to understand you because your accent got really thick.”

“I-I’m sorry. I was out of line in a way. I just wanted you to understand where he was coming from.”

“I get that. What I don’t get is why you trust him so much.”

“Ava.” He sorted through his brain to think of a nice way of explaining his thoughts. “Handsome Jack is not… so patient to be that willing to go out of his way and do the things Timothy did to help us. Unlike the bastard, Timothy really… really is a hero. He saved my--our lives. This is the least I can do to thank him for that.”

“How temporary is this stay, exactly?”

“He’s here as long as he needs. You’ve been through trauma too, Ava, and we gave you space. It’s Timothy’s turn to be given his space.”

“But why here? You can have him live on some planet, like Promethea or Eden-6.”

“That’s too much for him. He’s not a Vault Hunter. He can’t go head first into danger and be okay, like us. He’s fragile. He needs a friend… and I think you would be a good friend for him.”

“Yeah, no. I’m not doing that.”

“Would it--?!” Zane quickly stopped himself as he took a deep breath. “What if I was there with you, in case whatever you’re scared of happens, how does that sound?”

“No thanks, I can take care of him myself.” She brought out a phaselock into her hand to prove her point.

And that was exactly what Zane was afraid of. “You are not using your powers. I don’t want you to hurt him.”

She groaned in frustration. “But what if he tries something!”

“Then it’s my fault and I’ll take the responsibility to handle it.”

Ava slumped. “I… I guess that makes sense.”

Zane got up from his seat and knelt down in front of the siren. He held his hand out and with hesitation she placed her smaller hand into his palm. He gave her an affectionate squeeze. “Ava. I know you want to protect our home. I do too. As a leader, you need to predict the unexpected, but sometimes, that can hinder what’s going on in the moment. Do you understand?”

She inhaled. “... Yeah.”

“I’m not saying that you should fully trust him. With what I’ve told you about him, I want you to try to think about how you can help him. Again, I’m not asking you to trust him. I’m asking you to understand him. Can you do that for… for everyone here? They look to you for guidance, you know.”

“I know… I don’t like it.”

“I get that. I’ll leave ya alone to think about it.” Zane ruffled her hair as he rose to his feet. With a heavy chest, he walked back through the ship, ignoring every side glance he got until he was in his room. He closed the door behind him and rested his back against the metal with a loud sigh. He pulled on his hair as he paced the floor.

“I’m so sorry, boyo. I have to be thinkin’ about where I can drop you off. I hope you can forgive me. I tried, I really did, but no one is keen on listenin’ to this old man.” Maybe, if I wasn’t in love with you, things would have been different. He collapsed on his sofa with his head in his hands when that thought popped up. “God, this is all my fault. What a fool I was.”

A soft questioning noise arose from the body double. Zane shot up and watched Timothy briefly arch his back and nestle into the mattress. His eyes slowly cracked open and glanced around the room until they landed on the operative. A smile tugged at his lips while he slurred, “Heeyyyyy.”

“Heya, Tim.” He tried to swallow the quiver in his voice. He sat down on the floor next to the bed, propping his arms up on the mattress. “How you feelin’?”

“Like shit. I don’t smell so good either.”

Zane chuckled, unsure whether or not to touching him was a good idea. “Yeah, your hair ain’t in the greatest shape either.”

He let out a whiny moan as his cybernetic hand ran through his greasy locks. “Ahh maaaan… It’s so much wooooork.”

“Hey, would you look at that, you can move your hand! That’s progress.”

“I’m right handed, of course I can move it… Oh wait… Oh yeah. I forgot.” He stared up at his new hand, turning it over and flexing each individual finger. “Eehehehe, weeeeird. Do they come off? Wouldn’t that be funny? Throwing fingers at people.”

“Your fingers? Eh, you’d have to unscrew them, but I wouldn’t recommend that.”

“Why?”

“You have simulated feelin’, so if you take a screwdriver to your actual hand, how bad do you think that’ll hurt?”

“Ohhh… That makes sense. You’re so smart, Zane.”

His smile faltered. “That’s mighty sweet of ya, boyo.”

“Why are you sad? Wha-what did I say?”

Wanting to avoid the question, Zane simply shook his head. He reached up and took his metal hand, bringing it down to his chest. “Stay here, I’ll get you somethin’ to eat.”

Suddenly, the body double grabbed his forearm before he could stand up. “What’s wrong? Did I say something bad?”

“Nothing. You didn’t say a thing.”

“Yes, I did. Tell me. I want to apologize.”

His beautiful heterochromia eyes looked so sincere and full of promise that it made his heart melt. He sat back down and leaned into the bed, placing a hand on his cheek. “You did absolutely nothing wrong, Timothy. I’ve just got a lot on me mind, that’s all.”

“Tell me?”

“It’s… It’s nothing for you to worry about. It’s not your fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just an idiot, really.”

“No, you’re not! I mean, you did some stupid things but that doesn’t make you stupid. You’re really cool.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah… like, you didn’t have to do any of this for me but you did. You’ve been so nice to me and you’re so considerate and really sweet… I don’t deserve it. I really don't. I’m just a shitty freeloader. I think you and Moxxi are the only people who actually like me, which I don’t… really get.”

“I like you because you’re you, Timothy. You’ve won my trust.” And more… “You just need more confidence in yourself is all and it’s in there, I’ve seen it.”

“You saw Jack, not me.”

“I may not know you as well as Moxxi, but I know what to look for.”

His jaw dropped at that. “Whawhawhaaawh--rrreally?”

“Really.”

“Holy shit…!” He giggled, squeezing his hand. “You’re amazing, Zane. See? This is why I like you-- well, I like you for other reasons too, but like, you’re great, you know that?”

“I know. I have never not been amazing.” His heart was wrenching and writhing in his rib cage as Timothy’s words bounced through his head. He tried to stop it by saying that it wasn’t that kind of ‘like’, but nothing was stopping how warm his face was becoming.

“So confident and cool. You’re really cool. You’re my hero, you know that?”

That had to be the drugs talking. Zane laughed a little to avoid the awful itch in his throat. “You kidding? If anything you’re a hero, saving us like that.”

“No, no, you don’t get it. You’re _my_ hero.” He repeated with emphasis as if that made it more clarifying. Then he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into an uncomfortable hug. 

Tepidly, Zane returned the gesture with a heavy frown. “You’re very sweet, but you shouldn’t be moving around yet.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well, I do.” He peeled his fingers off of him and gently forced him to lay down. He pressed a smile onto his lips. “Don’t worry about me, okay? You worry about getting better. I’ll get yeh some food. Be right back.”

Distracted by his troubling thoughts, he didn’t notice that his door had been opened for quite some time while he made his way towards the kitchen. You’re my hero. What did that mean? Sure, he saved him from Pretty Boy but he didn’t think that would push him up to hero status. He wasn’t a hero and he never tried to be. Timothy would forget about it when he was healed up. He would forget about grabbing Zane’s heart and filling it with false hope for their future.


	11. Explosive Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, same gay shit :)

Zane needed an excuse to get Timothy off the ship for a while now that he wasn’t high on pain pills. The atmosphere on Sanctuary was borderline aggressive. Every day the operative would notice someone distantly tailing them as he walked around with Timothy. Tiny glimpses of gossip he heard were getting progressively worse. Zane didn’t feel like he had privacy in his own room anymore. But there was nothing he could do about it that didn’t reap negative consequences. He didn’t want to afford to leave Timothy alone for even a moment. They would probably perceive Timothy breathing as an act of treason and knock him down. So when Moxxi sent him an ECHO about trying out her new underdome inside the casino, he accepted the offer without a second thought and hauled the body double along with him to the shuttle. He didn’t know what Timothy would say if he told him the truth. He seemed so distinctly unaware of his situation that Zane didn’t want to burst his bubble when he asked why he couldn’t stay on board.

He fumbled at first, until he decided to pull out the Moxxi card. “Moxxi said she missed you. Don’t you wanna see her?”

He watched his chest hitched and his shoulders deflated at the question. He put on a smile like he was forced to pose in front of a camera. “Really? That’s-- uh, nice of her. I mean, I miss her too. Pff, obviously. Uh, let’s get going already!”

Well, that was weird. He expected the body double to hop around like he does on the topic of Moxxi. What changed? 

. . .

Moxxi significantly changed The Handsome Jackpot around so drastically that it was almost unrecognizable. All of the Jack statues have been torn down and it looked like they were building something else in place but they were covered by construction and tarps. 

The slot machines have been replaced with Moxxi’s brand and image. It was nice to see that she renamed a lot of the places too, since Jack was terrible at that. Soon they arrived at where they first met. Even at such a small junction, Moxxi created a much beautiful scene, decorating it with neon lights and gorgeous greenery with bright flowers blooming. Zane took a moment to stand there and admire it all. “Jay-sus, she’s been hard at work, hasn’t she? I’ve been in a fair few casinos, not a one looks a thing like this.”

“Hah, yeah, for sure. Hey, uh, kiddo, wait here just a sec. I wanna check something.” Curious, Zane turned to see the body double dip under the waterfall. The operative quickly shadowed him, avidly studying every twitch he involuntarily made. 

The Vault Hunter stood by the vending machines as the body double meandered about his so called ‘casa’, as if he was looking for something.

Zane stepped forward, glancing around. “Did you forget somethin’ here, boyo?”

“What?” His voice verged on nervous laughter. “No! I-I-I was just worried about this dingy place, you know? It’s my home--was my home. I kind of missed it in a way, you know? But it looks like Moxxi left everything! So that’s great, always great, okay, we can leave now. Llllet’s go, kiddo, haha!”

He was fidgeting a lot more than usual. The operative stepped in front of him. As he tried to meet his gaze, the body double refused to directly look at him. “You, uh, you’re in my way.”

“Tim, if you wanta go back to the ship, you can. I’m sorry for pushing this onto you. I shouldn’t have.”

“No. N-no, I know why you did. It’s not because Moxxi misses me.” Before the Vault Hunter could interject, he continued, putting his hands out. “I’m not blind, Zane! No one wants me in Sanctuary. I’ve got this psychopath’s face stapled into my head, who’d want to look at that every day?”

His face ignited into seven shades of red in a heartbeat, the corner of his mouth twitching. He threw his hands up. “But you’re not Handsome Jack! If they all would get past their bloody biases and see how I see you, everything would be so much better for you! They’re putting all their pissing aggression on you, because of what? You just look like Jack? So what! If they just took a bloody second to feckin’ talk to you, they would know that you’re nothing like him!”

Timothy stared at the operative with his jaw completely open. He felt unbearably hollow and on fire. He couldn’t get his tongue to function or even blink right. 

Somehow, Zane kept going. “You deserve so much more than this-- way better. And believe me, I’ve been trying to get that for you, but that ship’s sailed. Everyone sees me taking care of you, treating you with proper respect, and suddenly I’m the bad guy. The daft eejits.”

Timothy had no idea what an eejit was, but he thought better against asking while the Vault Hunter was on a roll, cursing out his own crewmates. 

“It’s probably best that I leave then. I-I just have to think of where... Eden-6 was nice. I’m sure I can find something there, maybe ask Montgomery for a favor. He was nice to me when I was there...” Probably because of the face.

The Vault Hunter stopped, his lips pursed together in a tight line. He looked at him and loosely crossed his arms. “Boyo, when was the last time you were on Eden-6?”

“Pffff, hell if I know.”

“What do you remember? What was going on while you were there?”

“Duhhhnmmmahhh, I-I don’t remember! What’s with all the questions?”

His jaw was tight as he spoke. “Was Montgomery Jakobs in charge?”

“Uh, yeah? What? Did the old man die or something?”

“Tim… Aurelia murdered him during the war.”

“Aurelia mur-- War?” He stood up straighter at the thought. “Waiwaitwait--There was a war? A war between who? The Jakobs aren’t exactly war starters. Also why was Aurelia involved? That’s not like her... Were you involved? Why… Why are you looking at me like that? I don’t like it.”

His doleful expression twisted a little. “Do you know who the Calpysos are?”

“No? Wha-what? Should I... know?” Yes, he should know. He was out of touch for seven years while the galaxy outside changed and evolved without him knowing. The shock of it all finally kicked in and he stumbled, falling onto his couch. His quivering hands grabbed his head. “Oh, god… W-why are you telling me this now?”

He glared at the glimpse of regret in his frown. “I didn’t want to tell you until you were ready, but I was afraid that you’d fight me on it and I didn’t want to risk losing you that way.”

“Risk losing…? So, I should stay in my bubble and go on thinking that everything is just where I left off?! How is THAT any better?”

“Ohhhh, excuse me for trying to not pile more onto you. You see how you’re reactin’? You proving me point.”

Timothy stiffened at that, lowering his head. There was a war. Whoever the Calpysos were, they must have messed things up worse than Handsome Jack. Zane’s face was so grave. Did he lose someone? Did he lose many...? Timothy wondered how big the Crimson Raiders were originally before this war started. How long did the war last? Years? And what did he mean by risk losing him? Did every planet become more dangerous over the years? He had so many questions and it was making his head weigh a hundred tons. He needed to stop. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for yelling at you. Is… Is there anything else I should know?”

“There is, but would you rather me tell you now or later?”

“L-later, definitely. I’m sorry. I-I’ll stay in Sanctuary… until uh, someone shoots me out of an airlock, that is, haha.” What he hoped to be a simple self-deprecating jest seemed to be taken completely wrong by how gruff the Vault Hunter’s stance and expression became.

“I won’t let that happen.” He said, stiffly.

That statement did not sit well, subtly telling him that it could be possible if he wasn’t careful. He tried to smile. “Come on, pumpkin. I-I was kidding! I mean, as stellar as you would be as a bodyguard, I’m sure you got other vault hunting to do, you know? I don’t wanna get in your way. I can take care of myself.”

“Given your track record? I have trouble believing that.”

He took one glance at his cybernetic hand and his smile flipped. “... Right. Fine. I’ll say this more simple to get it through your dumb brain: I don’t want to burden you.”

“You calling spending time with you a burden?”

“Don’t make me answer that.”

“Fine. I don’t care whatever you call it, I think it’s a pleasure to be with you.”

“I don’t think I goddamn asked.” His voice came out as such an intense growl that it even surprised him as well as Zane. Goddamn DNA, the all too familiar surrounding was bringing out his unhealthy habits. Spreading his legs out, he leaned back and glared at the operative. “What the hell are you getting out of this?”

Zane looked him over in confusion. “What do you…? I’m not getting anything out of this.”

“Liar.” He rose and advanced onto the Vault Hunter, sizing him up. Usually, anyone would be backing away from him, but Zane didn’t move from his spot. He stood rigid as Timothy grabbed the front of his shirt and removed the limited space between them. “No one treats me this nice unless they’re getting on my good side for a reason. You scared of me, cupcake? You want something from me? Spill it.”

Meeting his eyes, the operative didn’t even struggle under his clutches. “You’ve never had a real friendship, have you?”

In a heartbeat, his rage vanished and he let go of Zane. “Wwware-really? I don’t scare you?”

“Why would I be scared of you? You are the most least intimidating person I’ve ever met. Your Jack tactics don’t scare me either.”

“Y-you really...?” A smile was trying to stay on his lips. “Friends? Us? We’re friends? Ha--! Oh! Ah, me too! Auh, god that didn’t make sense at all. Uhh...” There was that burning feeling again.

With his head tilted to the side, Zane was beaming at him, so sweetly, full of longing, yet there was a hint of dolor in the mix. “You make fine sense. You know, you know what I do want from you?”

He hesitated. “Whhhhat?”

For a moment, Timothy thought he could smell his skin burning when Zane put his hands on his arms. “I want you to find a way to be comfortable again. I know for a fact it ain’t here or on Sanctuary, but I want yeh to keep fighting for yourself. It’s going to be a long arduous road but I don’t want you to give up, okay? I can only help you in some places. I’m not a therapist. Less you looking for someone to drink with, I’m your guy. Okay?”

Timothy was in love. Love may be a bit of a strong word, but the body double was overflowing with such intense emotions that that word was the only way he could describe it. Timothy reflexively pulled back when he realized he was following after the operative’s touch. “Y-yeah, that… You really are somethin’ else.”

His pretty blue eye sparkled with hope. He was so breathless as he spoke, “Whwhat do you mean?” 

He could make an educated guess that Zane might like him. No man Timothy knew went out of his way as much as Zane did for something the body double thought to be pointless. He thought he was pointless, a waste. The Vault Hunter was giving him something to believe in again, yet he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it or that he deserved it. As usual, Timothy could be over analyzing again and assuming too much out of him. That sounded better. Zane seemed to be a pretty compassionate person. Probably do it for anyone, not just him. There was no point in explaining anything. No use in having these butterflies in his stomach. He wished he could swallow them but when he tried they erupted, growing and multiplying, begging to spill out of his mouth. He wanted to tell Zane how much his kindness meant to him. He wanted Zane to touch him again, not in any particular place or way. He needed positive reinforcement. He _craved_ to be enveloped by him. He craved that touch only the Vault Hunter could give him, but god, was he terrified. He was terrified of himself, his actions, his voice. Anything could go wrong. Anything.  
He lied, “Nanothing.”

“No, go on, explain?” It was more of a light touch than before that urged him to speak. He probably wouldn’t be able to feel his fingers graze his hand. For some reason, Timothy was on high alert, aware of how his clothes felt on his skin, how the tiny place where he brushed his skin ignited and hurt like he poked a laser wire again.

You make me wish I was a better person so I could be worthy of your love, does that explain it? He cried out in his mind. He laughed sheepishly, lighting pushing his shoulder. “Y-you just are-- I-I don’t know! You’re cool. People don’t give me chances that often, you know, seven years and all.”

“Even before then?”

“Man, I don’t know. When I was on Elpis, everyone I was with was terrifying and a little too interested or not at all interested in me for the, uh, the, uh wrong reasons. I’m such a downer, sorry. I-I’ll pick it back up! Um! Is there anything I can do on the ship, at all? I have to do something for them to change their minds about me, right?”

“Ah, right. Yeah. I was thinking about that earlier, was discussin’ it with a few. Not everyone is going to trust you with the ship’s integrity, but I can disable a few bots so you can clean.”

“Janitor duty?” Timothy let it mull over his tongue before shrugging. “Better promotion than anything I’ve done.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Naaaah. If it gets me off my ass, I’ll do it.” He briefly gazed down at his shoes, his hands folding on top of one another. “A-and thank you, kiddo--Zzzzaane. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Zane clapped his shoulder. “You’re welcome, boyo. Do you wanna go back to the ship? Moxxi said she was going to broadcast my performance to Sanctuary. You can watch me up there.”

“No, I-I wanna stay with you-- aaand watch you kick ass in person.” Good save.

Zane was cute, grinning all giddily like this. The operative pulled him into his side with a ‘let’s get to it’ as he walked him out of the hideout. Timothy leaned into it. Maybe, he should start wearing less heavy clothing.

. . . 

He followed the operative through the food court and hesitated when Zane beckoned him inside the men’s bathroom. Timothy has been in some right out ridiculous situations that this wasn’t even on the table, but that didn’t stop him from being slightly concerned. It was dashed aside quickly by the Vault Hunter’s jubilant grin. Trusting him,He stepped inside and heard something beep behind him. Oh wait, this was coming back to him now. There was a robot underdome here. Moxxi must have found it and revamped it.

And revamped it she did. Timothy’s jaw dropped. What used to be a relatively sized compartment for onlookers, hell the whole room itself was a full on stadium. It was about half the size of a football field. The body double peered over the edge to look down at the arena that had more terraria than he could remember seeing. There were hills, scalable platforms, on the far side of the arena there was a stage with curtains. Why were there chairs? Where did she even get half this stuff? The only rocks he had seen here were styrofoam. He took that back, everything was so fake in the casino, even the plastic wasn't real. He wasn’t sure how to think about the authenticity of it all. Oddly enough, he felt out of place.

Finally, his eyes landed on Moxxi as she stepped into the very purple and red VIP room, looking at lustrous as ever. Timothy subconsciously fixed his hair when she glanced at him. “Glad you could make it, Zane. And you brought Timothy! Will you be joining him, sugar?”

“Hahaaa, no. I-I’m just here to watch, see how you-- Uh, you really did a great job fixing up the place, like wow. I barely recognize it.”

“I know. I took immense pleasure in tearing down those eyesores. Speaking of a sight for sore eyes, you ready Zane?”

“Born ready.” He said with a smile full of bloodlust, which inadvertently sparked something inside the body double.

“Wonderful. It’s not entirely finished yet, but I like to flush out any kinks before I keep going. In that room is an elevator that will lead you to the stage. Once you’re there, I’ll start the round.”

“Good luck!” Timothy called out. “Not that you need it.”

Did Zane just wink at him? Or try to wink at him? He had his eyepatch on and he kind of blinked longer than normal at him before running off. What a goofball.

He didn’t realize he was staring after the operative when he looked and jumped at the sight of Moxxi’s sly expression, like she knew something he didn’t. “Ahh! Hi.”

“Hi.” She greeted nonchalantly.

“Uh, how are you?”

“I’m doing just fine. Everything going okay on Sanctuary?”

He was fairly sure that Moxxi knew the story. He could recall during his drugged haze how he would watch Zane pace around the room on call with her. He could never hear what they were saying but he knew they were talking about him. “Oh, haha, it’s uh, it’s got its ups and downs. Kind of crowded.”

“I see you got a replacement.”

“Huh? Oh! God, yeah, sorry, I keep forgetting about it. It’s weird to get used to.” He held his hand up, moving it around by the wrist. “Cool, right? Hammerlock hooked me up. It’s got some problems still. I can’t tell you how many mugs I’ve broken or the stuff I’ve accidentally thrown. The apple I threw at Claptrap wasn’t an accident though.”

“Make any friends?”

“Ahh… Just Zane… An-and you, if you think we’re at that level.” He cleared his throat and gestured at the arena. “Man, just look at what you’ve done here. Very impressive… rrrrocks. Are those real?”

She ignored his trivial attempt at a topic change. “Has he been treating you well?”

“Oh, definitely. Zane’s been so nice and sweet... and accommodating. I-I don’t freak him out an-and he’s trying so hard. And he’s so _soft_ to me. I didn’t think Vault Hunters could be soft, and I want him to hug me all the time because I think I’m just now realizing how touch deprived I am--” Did he just air everything single thought in his head like it was dirty laundry? He finally looked at Moxxi who had a hand hovering over his mouth to somewhat mask her pleasantly surprised smile. Timothy jumped at the realization. “Ahhh!! Don’t--don’t tell him I said that! Any of that! None of that goes in his ear holes. I will… be really upset at you if you did!”

She struggled to hold in her laughter. “It’s okay, Timothy! Your secret is safe with me.”

“I-I did not mean to say all that.”

“We never do.” She gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder as she stepped over to the center of the sound desk. She grabbed the headphones off the wood and extended them over to the body double. “Be a dear and help with sound, would you?”

“Uh, yeah! Sure, no problem.”

Good, they were leaving it at that. As it should be, right? Right. Totally. He wished his own mind would leave it too. He forced himself to be distracted in listening to noise that sounded like mumbles in his ears. Not exactly mumbles, he heard Moxxi loud and clear but her words were like pockets of air, no weight or meaning behind it. Timothy felt absent in the world around him as his mind toiled away. He was the bad guy. He was manipulative. He lied a lot. He has killed people, but who hasn’t in this economy? Everything he did was to keep his edge, to stay ahead of everyone, to keep living. Was he lying to himself? Was Zane? No, he couldn’t be masking anything. He was too genuine, possibly to a fault. Timothy wasn’t genuine. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt like he was being genuine. Were these feelings even his? Or were they Jack’s? Sure, Moxxi and Zane saw a difference, but _he_ couldn’t. He desperately wanted to know what he saw from their eyes, yet he was afraid of finding out _what_ they were seeing at the same time.

His spiral thinking shattered when Moxxi shouted in his head. “Ladies, gents, and nonbinary friends, welcome to the new and improved Mad Moxxi’s Underdome Riot!” Timothy looked up to notice the cambots pointing at her on multiple screens near his head. He apprehensively stumbled away to get out of her shot as she continued. Dammit, his arm was still in frame. “With your host-- who else would it be? I bet you’re wondering who is the lucky contender for today’s match? It’s our big spender who is ready to make you surrender-- Zane Flynt!”

Timothy watched the feedback as the camera switched over to the Vault Hunter, who was showing off his good side on the stage as the fire display set off around him. The cambot zoomed it as it spun around the operative, following up his body until it finally landed on his face. Zane gave the screen a cocky flamboyant grin that perfectly summed up his personality as he blew a kiss into the lens before giving into his bubbly laughter. Timothy had to stop himself from swooning. How was he even more handsome up on a screen?! 

The screen changed to Moxxi again, but at a different angle, catching her profile and himself in the background. Oh shit, is that what he looked like? _Yikes._ His hair looked like he just rolled out of a garbage disposal-- man, his face was so red. He put his hand up over his eyes in a poor attempt to make him unrecognizable as he waved. “Mox…! Moxxxiiiii, wrong camera…!”

She stopped speaking to look over and she quickly pressed a button on her control panel. Timothy glanced back to see her center of the screen again and gave her a thumbs up. “I need to label these… Ahem, sorry about that: technical difficulties. As I was saying, I’ll make the rules simple on this wave: survive!”

She slapped her hand down on a red button and Timothy watched the cage doors on the walls open up, flooding the arena with bandits and psychos. Zane was a menace, Timothy could attest to that, but this was beyond what he expected from him. The cameras couldn’t track the Vault Hunter properly as he zipped through the stadium, hopping around between himself and his digiclone while his drone sparked with electricity. Every few seconds there was an explosion of light that blinded the lenses. Moxxi switched the angle to a top view and pulled the microphone up to her lips. “Oh my! Zane Flynt is living up to his name with all this cruelty. I like it!” 

The body double looked on with admiration at his friend as he slaughtered through the first wave without a hitch.

“I guess my gentle touch was too gentle. Let’s crank it up a notch on the Gun Wave!” She placed a hand over the mic, “Timothy, be a dear and pull that lever-- Beside the monitors. Other side, sugar. There you go.”

He flinched at the loud clanking in his headset as the screen projected what used to be a scoreboard modified into a rule counter labeled Moxxi’s Maxims that went up to six. The first two doors spiraled with a different icon. The top landed on lips with fangs jutting out with the word Vampire beside it while the one below stopped on what looked like an explosion: Close Combat.

“Your life is running out AND you need to get up close and _personal_. How’s that for a spicy combination?”

Timothy knew Moxxi had done circle of slaughters before, but he wasn’t expecting her to make it somehow more life threatening. The Vault Hunter was enjoying himself, regardless. The rule barely applied to him as he popped off with his Tediore shotgun. How Zane was losing AND gaining health was a mystery to him, but he decided it was best to not understand Moxxi’s seemingly godlike techniques and enjoy it. Seeing the bloodlust in his eyes as gore and teeth splashed around the stadium was most assuredly igniting fear mixed in with arousal in Timothy’s gut. He made a mental note to not make the Vault Hunter angry if possible. He was making it all look so easy.

When the next wave began, new rules spiraled into effect: Sniper Challenge and Spastic, meaning every other weapon was proclaimed useless and the enemies shot around like roadrunners.

“That’s a little cruel, don’t you think, Mox?” His heart dropped when he heard Jack’s voice in his headphones. He would have snatched her hand off the mic button, if he wasn’t horrified to touch her.

“He’s a Vault Hunter. I think he can handle a bit of a challenge.”

“Are you serious? This isn’t a challenge for him at all, look at him! He’s still tearing them all down. If I were you, I’d give him even less to work with. Make him sweat.”

“I like how your mind works, Timothy. I’ll save that for the next wave. How do you feel about that, Zane?”

She flipped the switch to turn the camera onto the Vault Hunter, who just set aflame to raging Goliath via a head shot. “Bring it!!”

“That’s what I like to hear!” She lifted her finger off the mic and motioned for the body double to follow her to the neighboring room. Next to the door frame was a large control panel with a screen that showcased the Maxims’ icons and descriptions next to switches. Her hand swooped over the dials. “Pick your poison, Timothy.”

“Y-you want me to do it? You sure?”

“Go on.” She nudged.

“Uhh, okay. Let’s see, you have... a _lot_. Okay, okay, okay… Let’s get rid of his shields, that’s a good start. Aaaaaand? Maybe not low gravity, I think Zane would do better without gravity. How aaaboout…? Oh oh oh! We’re keeping spastic but I’m gonna add ooon-- Kick Ass and Dead Aim aaaand the bad guys going to have better shields. How’s that look? You wanna add a sixth one?”

The wicked grin on her face gave him chills. “Make him only use a pistol.”

“Ha haaa! Oh! Ohhh, I can see the look on his face now. This is gonna be soooo gooood!” Like a little kid on Mercenary Day, he scrambled back to the adjacent room and avidly beamed at the monitor while his hand anxiously rested on the lever, tapping the metal with his fingers.

He didn’t have to wait long. Soon the last of the bandits succumbed to Zane’s scope. Like it was nothing, Zane flipped his hair and winked at the lens.

“Alright, you survived a wave, big deal… but can you survive--” Moxxi signaled Timothy and he happily pulled. “The Horde Wave?!”

The screen on the monitor split, the left side was the maxims while Zane’s face took up the right side. His smug expression winced at the sight of ‘Naked’ but he shrugged it off. The body double could not stop giggling as the rules popped up one by one, the more Zane squinted and furrowed his brows. He pointed a weak accusatory finger out until the sixth slot finally unveiled: Pistol Challenge.

Zane burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. “You manky gits!! What the hell is this jabber shite?!”

“You agreed to the parameters, Flynt." Timothy teased, "How about you try and impress us this time?”

It was brief, but the body double caught a glimpse at something rare. Before he could think more on it, the expression upon Zane’s face transitioned into his previously smug attitude. His heart skipped when he heard the growl in his voice. “Oh, I’ll give you somethin’ to be impressed about.”

“Oh, please do, tiger.”

Zane shot finger guns at the cambot (and into Timothy’s heart) as a horde of psychos fell from their cages.

“Timothy!” Moxxi playfully swatted his arm. “Are you stealing my job!”

“No!” He precipitously straightened his back, his fingers nervously fumbling with his sleeves. “I mean-- I-I-I wasn’t trying to! I’m sorryyy. I-I’ll stand... in a corner and I’ll--I’ll be quiet.”

“If you wanted to commentate with me, you could have asked.”

“N-nooo, this is your show. Yew-you take it from here.”

“I’m teasing! Don’t get cold feet now, sugar. You were so confident a moment ago.”

“Well, my confidence breaks easily.”

“Really? Don’t you want to see that faint moment of rare vulnerability on Zane’s face again?”

“Oh, so that’s your game now? Playing the Zane card? Because if that’s the game you’re playing then then then, then, then… then, then--” He inhaled deeply. “Deal me in.”

“Wonderful.” He shuddered at her contented tone as she swiveled her attention onto the action.

Zane was struggling but not sweating. The Vault Hunter had deployed his decoy once more, but his tactic this wave seemed to be ‘run the fuck away’. He was using his grenades to keep a good distance from the ravenous psychos before unloading his Shocking AAA at them. Timothy was somewhat impressed that he was surviving this long. There was Hogs trying to send him up into the air, but he knew the Vault Hunter could do better. So did Moxxi.

“How do you think our hero is doing down there, Timothy?” He heard her in his headphones.

“To be totally honest, Moxxi, I’m not seein’ that Flynt pizazz I’ve heard so much about.”

“I agree. I think he’s being a little too careful. Let’s raise the stakes.” On her side of the control panel, she hoisted a switch on the wall upright, which shot out small sparks of electricity. The camera flickered over to a cambot with a rakk’s eye view of the arena. The ground segmented into sections and birthed electric fences, scaling down the size of the stadium. 

“Feeling that static tension, cupcake?” The monitor transitioned to the Vault Hunter, who was scrambling away from the new hazard that nearly poked him in the back. Instinctively, Zane relaxed into a glowing smile and he tossed his pistol aside…?

“Is… Is that allowed?”

“It is. He can use other weapons. They’re just not as effective, but…”

“He’s not holding anything.”

As a brute barreled towards him, Zane widened his stance, and when the bandit was right on top of him, he lifted and tossed the brute into the fence. The shock traveled up the man’s spine and as a result imploded his brains out of his head.

Timothy jumped about, excitedly. “Holy shit!! Yes! Yeeeees!” 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Moxxi cheered, “Look at him go, slicing those boys and girls down. He’s feral!” 

“Atta boy! That’s the Zane I know and love!” He was too pumped up to realize what he said, watching the operative slit a Hog’s throat as he sat on top of his shoulders, pulling him backwards by the head towards the fence. He flipped off the lumbering psycho as he screamed from electrocution. The body double could watch him do this all day. Strutting his stuff, dancing merrily around to the tune in his head all the while he murdered one bandit after another. The heat from the fences was making him sweat and, my, was that a good look on him. Short closeups of Zane made the body double sway a little. He had never realized how gorgeous his profile was until he saw him under this lighting.

Timothy admired his quick wit and somewhat flawless execution. They did see him trip up a few times and get slammed with a bat because he wasn’t watching his surroundings. He wasn’t perfect, but he was graceful in battle. He made manslaughter look like fun, which is something Timothy would normally have pushed aside as a thought from Jack’s DNA, but this was _his_ thought. On Elpis, he would have sudden bursts of serotonin as he gunned down moon bandits because of the DNA. Timothy found himself _willing_ to take a chance and fight alongside the Vault Hunter. For fun.

He wondered if he completely lost it, or if it was the adrenaline talking, or he needed to swallow his feelings for Zane and shoot them dead outside. He couldn’t pull the trigger, however. Even though he knew he didn’t have a chance with him. The urge was persistent. It was grinding through him like a blade. Was this who he was? Lusting after the next fight? Was he getting off on this? … Nope, he wasn’t. That came as a relief.

“Hey, Moxxi…?” He asked quietly. Moxxi took her thumb off the button and looked at him. “Do you think you can put me in too?”

“Oh? Jealous of the attention, sugar?”

“Maybe. He makes it look fun… and maybe I need to blow off some steam.”

He thought he saw a light bulb appear over her head. “I think that’s possible, if you don’t mind upping the ante.”

“Even more? Alright, what do you have in mind?”

“I like to give my little heroes bosses to fight at the end of the round with a flashy entrance and all that jazz. I had one planned but I can save it for round 2 if you’re willing to fight Zane himself.”

“Ffffight Zane?”

“If you lose, you join. If you beat him, he starts over.”

Timothy was definitely too rusty to defeat Zane, who has been doing it before he was born, probably. He still hasn’t gotten a direct answer about his age, not that it mattered. He recalled the operative and his grin full of bloodlust that set a fire in his gut. “... You know what? You had me at ‘flashy entrance’… Say, uh, you wouldn’t happen to have an extra Jack mask lying around, would ya?”

. . .

"Well, look at that... you made it through the last wave, but let’s see if you can survive our upcoming boss!" Moxxi looked up towards one of the backstage cameras to see Timothy hyping himself up behind the curtain, fixing his hair while he was cloaked in his cape and an old Handsome Jack mask. She smiled at his endearing routine. She could hear his meek voice coming in from the bot, repeating between variations of ‘You got this!’ and something about Zane that was mostly under his breath. He caught the bot out of the corner of his eye and tore his hands off of his head. He inhaled and exhaled heavily, rocking on his heels in wait. He gave the camera a thumbs up and pulled the mask over his face. Moxxi dimmed the lights around the stadium, cuing the body double to walk out. She waited until he was in the center and flashed the spot lights upon him. “You may recognize his appearance, but do you know his name? It’s Timoothyyyyy Lawreeeence!”

The body double tore off his ‘disguise’ with a glistening grin right as she finished the first syllable of his name. It felt good, no it felt _fantastic_ , hearing his name being called out with such enthusiasm. He beamed down at the Vault Hunter, who had dropped his gun and was staring at him, starstruck. He was beautiful like that. Not waiting for him to recover, Timothy typed on his watch and extended his arms out to his sides as two digistructs formed beside him in his exact image. “Go get ‘im, boys!”

Oh, lord, there were three pretty men staring him down. This was a new side of Timothy he couldn’t wrap his head around. He gave off such an intensely confident aura that made Zane unable to think straight. When the digistructs jumped down from the stage and advanced towards him, his brain didn’t even process what was happening until one of the clones decked him in the jaw. Without thinking, Zane backpedaled as he threw a grenade down at his feet. At the flash, the digistructs dissipated with simulated cries.

“I’ve got more where that came from, ‘boyo’!” He heard Timothy playfully advised while Zane hid behind a roadblock. “Come on, fight me! Where’d you go?”

“Are you sure you want to do this, Tim?!” He popped his head up over the cement block. It was a genuine question. The operative was still pumped up from adrenaline with all the bullshit they have thrown at him, but this was confusing him in multiple ways. What was Timothy thinking right now?

The body double spotted him and brought out a Hyperion rocket launcher onto his shoulder. “There you are!”

“Shite--!” He sprinted out of the way as the barrier exploded behind him. His instincts told him to shoot back, meanwhile his heart told him not to lay a finger on him. He already lost a hand, Zane didn’t want him to lose anything else.

“Looks like Timothy’s got Zane in a panic! Where did that blood thirst go?” Moxxi announced when the Vault Hunter narrowly avoided another blast.

A clone appeared in front of the operative, causing him to stumble back. Another digistruct was on his rear and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Aw, you scared, pumpkin?”

“Does the old man need a nap?” Teased the other.

Zane slashed through the AIs with his neon claws to only have himself be grabbed and dog piled on by more of the same man. They pulled him down onto his knees and one yanked his head up by his hair, forcing him to look up at the real deal. Timothy grinned wickedly at him as he knelt down before him, the rocket launcher intimately close to the Vault Hunter’s face. “What a shame, you were doing so well too, only to start over again...” His face fell, pointing the gun away from him. “You okay, kiddo?”

“Yeah, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked sharply, making the body double flinch. “I thought you weren’t the fighting type.”

“I-I-I-I’m not! But you made it look... cool, and you were just dancing around and laughing, flirting with yourself? … I-It made me want to try all this again. The whole boss thing was Moxxi’s idea. So if, uh, you defeat me, I get to go on to the next round with you. Is that okay? D-did you not like my entrance?”

“Are you kiddin’? That was bloody gorgeous.” He smiled at the nice red hue on his cheeks. “You really surprised me… I just could have used an explanation.”

“Do you wanna keep going?” He glanced over at the camera and put a hand to the side of his mouth, “I can forfeit, if you don’t want to.”

“I’d love to have you beside me.” He spoke against everything his heart was yelling at him for. “I'll be cross with you if I see yah holdin’ back.”

There was that confident grin again that made his insides flutter with delight. “Right back at ya, kiddo. Don’t be afraid to _really_ hurt me.”

He returned flirtatiously, leaning forward as much as he could with the clones holding him down. “Ohhh, don’t you worry, I won’t.”

“I’ll give you… let’s say a five second head start before I blow you up? How’s that sound?”

“Done.” Zane reactivated his claws and writhed against the digistructs, until he finally got his arms free. He sliced through each one of the digital clones and gracefully got back onto his feet. He stood there with his hands out to his side, nonverbally presenting himself.

Timothy was eyeing him up now, his smile quirked in such a way that blossomed warmth in familiar places. “Impressive... Time’s up!” 

As he pulled the trigger, Zane replaced himself with his digiclone just in time. Unfortunately for Timothy, he did not account for the explosion to send him backwards. The operative flinched when he landed head first into the gravel. He could tell that the body double has fought before but that… 

“Yeeoch! I think Timothy’s _explosive_ excitement just became his downfall!” 

Zane nodded at that. “You alright there, boyo?”

The operative drew out his SMG in wait as he watched the body double sit up and violently pound his hand into his ear. He stumbled to keep his balance. Fumbling with his watch, five more clones appeared beside him and aimed their wrist guns at him. “Get that asshole!”

Zane flipped back to his digistruct and shot at the real body double, who… disappeared after five bullets. After recovering from his shock, he proceeded to gun down the rest of the clones. However, new ones continued to pop back up every time he knocked one down. As he reached for another grenade, a Timothy at his side snagged his wrist and pulsed an electrifying shock through his veins. Zane ripped his hand away and pelted the clone with corrosive coated bullets. Another one caught him by the neck and tried to bend him backwards until Zane’s handsome clone delivered an icy strike through the skull. Even with his own digistruct’s help, the operative was getting overrun and he was whipping around too much to try to find Timothy’s location. He extended his arm and activated Zoomer, who quickly zipped around and firing it’s machine guns at the recurring nuisances. Suddenly, his drone was shot out and spiraled out of the sky with a horrible corrupted cry.

“That’s cheeeeeatiiiing, cupcake!” Timothy teased above him. “Play faaaair!”

“You ain’t playin’ fair!” He slammed the bunt end of his weapon against a clone’s head. “Show yerself!”

“But I am, Zane! Which one is the real me?” Now that he was getting a better look at the digistructs, he realized that he couldn’t see through them like with his clone. Ok, Hyperion must have done some major upgrades since he last stole from them.

He may like to play this game with simple brained bandits, but Zane was not a fan of his own mind tactics being used against him. Finally, he nabbed a grenade from his belt. As he tossed it, he shoved out of the crowd. He squinted through the bright light. Less than half of the Timothy clones remained alive and more were teleporting in. 

An idea struck him as he dodged out of a punch. Gunfire was good for human crowd control, but not for reconstructing clones. If he couldn’t find the source by blindly spraying, he needed to resort to something more intimate than a gravity grenade. He put his gun behind his back and let one of the body doubles grab him by the shirt. Before he could dish out another haymaker, Zane lovingly placed his hands on his face and stepped into him, brushing against his clothes. Who he had in his palms was definitely a clone: he wasn’t blushing but he was certainly smitten by the closeness. His hands were out, as if he was afraid to touch him, while Zane nestled into him and kissed his cheek. He looked out over the crowd that was frozen in place, staring at the operative, except... 

He spotted one red faced Timothy in the mid row, his hands touching his warm cheeks.

“Found you.”

Timothy’s brain short circuited and transitioned into autopilot mode, which meant he was scrambling away from the gunblazing Vault Hunter. A soaring course of emotions surged through him as he fought for what to say. Zane. Fucking. _Knew_! He had to have known, or else why would he take control like that? It occurred to him as Timothy decided to fire his pistol at him that this was being broadcasted to Sanctuary. Moxxi saw that. Everyone on the ship _saw_ that. Fear for his safety on the ship transitioned to panic that Zane was just taking advantage of him, which transformed into longing to have been the one he touched. Out of spite, his mind played out a different version of what he saw, with him instead of his many clones. His beautiful blue eye was like looking into a whole other galaxy. His skin prickled at the gentle imaginary touch of Zane’s breath caressing his mouth as his finger trailed over his jaw and moving up to feel his hair. His hand stroking through his lock was burning into his scalp but in such a fantastic way that it was coaxing him to whimper at the ginger nature of it all. How he yearned to reach over and tug him just a few inches closer. 

Holy shit, his aiming was horrendous. He blinked hard in an attempt to get out of imagining something too good to be true. Pull yourself together, Ja--Tim!

“You strugglin’ there, Timmy?” Zane cooed, his claws grazing his jacket.

It was just a ploy. Boy, was it working well too. I’m just lulling you into a false sense of security, he tried to say all smug, like he planned it, but what came out was a flustered, “Shut the hell your mouth, you stupid sexy bastard!” He pulled out an assault rifle and surprised him with an entourage of cold. “You need to chill out!”

Zane’s grin was taking up more than half his face now, despite the pain. “Says you! You want a mirror?”

“What are you--?” It clicked. Oh. He quirked a brow. “Did my good looks distract you back there, Zane?”

“You wish.”

“I mean, might as well!” He yelled over the explosion. “It’s all I’ve got going for me!”

“Don’t sell yerself so short, Timmy!” He slung his gun over his shoulder and gestured him to come over as he turned his hands into fits. “Gimme your best shot! Mano a mano.”

Timothy thought about taking advantage of this for payback. Filing out his digistructs once more so he could get behind him and shoot him in the head winning the match… but that was a Handsome Jack tactic, wasn’t it? Timothy put away his weapon. “You proomiise you won’t be a meaniee?”

“How was I mean?”

“You know how! Toiling with my emotions like that, you’re the worst.”

The operative broke into laughter, letting his guard down. “You think I’m the worst!? You existin’ is toiling with me head! You have no idea what you do to a man standing all high and mighty up there with that gorgeous smile on your face! It’s enough to fall in love with.”

His playful visage dropped. He thought all that banter was just for show, his flirty personality shining through. No, Zane, he… He couldn’t finish the sentence. This had to be a dream. He was waiting for the walls to change color or to blink and appear on the back of a turtle or something. Timothy was still in the arena, gawking at Zane Flynt, the man who he was afraid of falling in love with. He was in... Timothy fought for his balance and pointed. “Are you… No! Wait! Wait, wait, no… No! Zane! No, Zane, stop! Is this a joke, right!? Zane, you can’t be confessing to me right now!”

“Iiiit slipped out?” He giggled breathlessly. “I know I’m sayin’ this way too soon and this is not the place I wanted to say this, but… Oh, I’m gonna sound real corny, but I can’t help myself. I don’t care. Do you wanna go on a date with me after this, Tim? Please?”

Timothy almost didn’t hear that little desperate ‘please’. His whimsical smiling face was overflowing with such a longing for a cowardly nobody body double. Zane… _wanted_ him. There was no gun to his head, no one dying, Zane genuinely wanted to spend a night with him. 

_Alone_. Just the two of them.

All his insecurities that cried out, pleading for him to reject Zane fell on deaf ears. Timothy knew he was making a mistake he would weep openly about later, but right now the world looked colorful and hummed a hopeful tune in his heart. The body double advanced onto the Vault Hunter with a bit more spry to his step.  
“I’ll tell you what, Zane. If you win this, I’ll go on a date with you, but if I win...” He let his eyes roam over his physique as he paused for dramatic effect. He placed his fingers on his face and traced up his jawline, stopping at his beard. He twirled the hairs around his index and he smiled when he coaxed out a little meek whimper from a Vault Hunter. “I’ll give you a night you won’t forget.”

“Shoot me. Shoot me now. I surrender.”

“Noo!” He laughed from the belly, arching his head back. “You can’t do that! That’s not fair at all! You’re not allooooowed!” 

Zane lovingly leaned into his touch, fully pressing himself into the body double as he wrapped his arms around his neck. His facial hair tickled him. Zane was grinning hard into his skin all the while his blissful giggling rang in his ears. It was heaven. Oh, everything about this was heavenly. Timothy didn’t want to let him go.

“Boys, you’re stealing the show!” Moxxi was trying her best to hide her giddy amusement over the speakers.

“Sorry!” The Vault Hunter pulled away only a little, not fully wanting to let go of the body double yet. He was gasping as if he had recovered from drowning. “We should get back into it. Whaddya say? You ready?”

Timothy wanted to get back to hugging him, feel over his muscles, satisfy his needs of desiring to run his hands through his hair, wonder how his facial hair would feel on his lips. He desired to take steps further than he should. Timothy wanted to forget everything and be enrapt in the Vault Hunter’s love. He wiped his eyes before tears started to fall. He hiccuped. “I’m ready.”

“Come on.” Timothy hoped the unintentional little desperate noise he made wasn’t too loud when Zane removed himself from his arms. He took a few steps back and put up a defensive stance. “Show me what you got, Tim.”

He swallowed and shook out his limbs to try to transition out of his trance. An old school fight. He could do that. He has instinctively punched the lights out of fans who got a little too crazy. He has taken down a freaking Vault monster before. He could do this. Timothy sprinted at him with his arm reeled back. Zane side stepped out of the punch, grabbed him by the wrist mid swing, and used his own momentum against him to slam the body double face first into the dirt.

Ok, not a good start. Zane just took him by surprise while he was still on that high. Timothy peeled his head up and scrambled to his feet. Whipping around, he put his hands up to attempt to mimic the operative’s stance. Before he could dish out a kick, Zane took his own foot and hooked his ankle with his and hastily lifted it up, knocking the body double onto his back and the air out of his gut.

Zane leaned over him, unable to hide the gaiety in his tone. “Should we go back to guns?”

“Shut up… I’m just-- Oh, give me a second.” He coughed as he struggled to sit up. “I’m just lulling you into a false sense of… uff, security.”

“Consider me lulled.”

“You’re hilarious. O--KAY. I’m ready this time. Now, you come at me this ti--”

The next thing Timothy knew was that he was being woken up by a pretty angel with platinum blonde hair, sticking a needle into his arm with a loving luminous smile.

“I’m guessing I lost?” He croaked.

His beautiful chuckling was… beautiful... Did that punch give him brain damage? “With flying colors. I think you should stick to your guns for now. Your actual guns.”

“Ha ha ha… You’re a reaaaaal comedian.”

“Well, I hope to make you laugh on our date.”

Timothy felt a warm buzz inside that made him squirm a bit. He couldn’t stop smiling. “So, uh, when were you going to ask me out?”

He took the needle out and reflexively looked away, pretending to be engrossed in the medical supplies. “Oh, uh, I dunno. Sometime down the road when the people on Sanctuary aren’t so anal. I think I really messed up with that proposal.”

“Awh, to hell with them. Who gives a shit?” Timothy did. He wanted to panic and tell him Zane was making a big mistake, that he wasn’t worth it. But it wasn’t coming out, because he was selfish. He wanted to feel loved again. Even if his feelings weren’t real, the body double needed to feel happy and enjoy himself for once. Maybe, they were both wrong in doing this, but neither of them wanted to care about it.

Offering his hand, the body double took it and carefully got onto his feet. Zane affectionately squeezed his hand. “You ready for round two?”

Timothy returned the gesture. “I’m ready.”

. . .

“I knew it.” The young Siren huffed, crossing her arms tight into her chest. She glared up at the holoprojector on the bridge showing Moxxi’s footage of her underdome. Wave one had started and the two were glued to each other’s backs.

“We all been knew, Ava. VH has never been shy.” Ellie shrugged with a smile. “They’re both so smitten with each other. I thought that was real sweet.”

“It’s… kind of wrong, don’t you think?”

“In, ah, what way is that now?” Hammerlock inquired, his tone tempered with a warning.

“Augh, it’s not what you’re thinking.” Ava said defensively. “Did both of you forget who that guy is?”

“Handsome Jack don’t act like that, stringbean.”

“And if he IS acting?”

“I think you’re starting to really pull at straws here, Ava. Handsome Jack ain’t the emotionless clever psychopath you think he is. Timmy’s a good actor but I'm startin’ to think he’s more than just a pretty face.”

Alistair nodded in approval. “I had my doubts as well on the boy, but I do believe his true colors are shining through.”

Ava completely turned away from the screen, standing on her knees. “What are you two talking about? What colors?”

“There is a person under that mask, my dear.” The old explorer explained. “Usually the rush of adrenaline, the sense or urgency, or simply experience can truly shine in combat.”

“I mean, I guess so...?”

“Hey, Hammy, didn’t you find _that_ part particularly interestin’? Before their little one sided tango?”

“One sided tango--? Oh, ahaha, yes! I did find that fascinating. I thought he was going to end the match there, myself. He didn’t seem too keen on winning in the first place.”

“You kiddin’? I’ve never seen that kind of smile on Jack’s dumb face, giving me all sorts of mixed feelin’s. They seem to be real keen at werkin’ together though.”

Unsure what to think, Ava pulled her knees up to her chest and watched on in silence. Ellie was right. Zane and Timothy had become pretty vocal during the second wave, aside from the occasional flirtatious jabs. The operative decided to use his shields instead of his decoy since Timothy had the better end of that department, sending waves of recyclable digital clones to slow down the bandits for the two to reload or get the advantage, despite the handicaps. Timothy was an old pro when it came to weapons. It was easy to tell that he was a ex-Vault Hunter by the way he poises himself in battle and how he methodically reloaded each gun. There was still some cowardice in his style with how he kept himself distant from the battle while Zane was close quarters with his foes. It gave Ava yin and yang vibes. No wonder Zane liked him so much.

They were on the last wave before the boss. The screen was showing the maxims. The top two flipped around onto Regeneration and Get Some Air. Ava snorted at the two extreme polar opposite reactions Timothy and Zane were having.

Moxxi pierced through the speakers, sounded somewhat sympathetic. “You might not want to jump, Timothy.”

The body double whimpered as Zane barked with laughter. He took Timothy into his side. “Come on, boyo. How are you going to conquer your fears if you don’t face them?”

“You want that date, old man? Don’t give me that talk.”

Zane beamed at that and nuzzled his forehead against his temple. “Not one jump?”

“Nope. We’ve got bandits coming, you asshole.” He snickered, shoving the Vault Hunter off. “Don’t you try to sweeten the nonexistent deal with me.”

Without looking, Zane aimed and shot the psycho that was coming up behind the body double. “Not even for a kiss?”

“As... hot as that was, not even for that.”

“Well, I was going to say somethin’ else, but we got kiddies watchin’.” Ellie wheezed into laughter while Hammerlock hid his behind a cough into fist. Ava just looked at them odd.

“Yeah, get ‘em, VH!”

Timothy sputtered and punched his arm, vibrating from restained amusement. “Oh my GOD, Zane, no! Even that’s not worth it!”

“I’ll find somethin’!” He reassured, taking off into the air.

Timothy yelled over the spray of bullets, “Yeah, good luck with that, jackass!”

The body double ate his words immediately. A homerunner took him by surprise, swinging her club at him which forced him to jump back out of instinct. With a frantic squeal, Timothy barraged the psychos below from new heights that messed with his vision. This was a lot higher than Elpis’ gravity. He back bumped into a scaffolding as he floated to the ground. Reflexively, he clung onto the wooden beams and rained rockets from where he stood, which was more of a bad idea since he had to look _down_. At least, no one could hit him from up here and that was all that mattered to him at that moment.

“God, I’m such a coward… a really nauseous one-- oh fuck.” He inhaled and tightly shut his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he was up there for but he kept shooting and mindlessly reloading until the screaming stopped. He hugged the pole, trying to think about something else other than his stomach doing flips.

“Uhhh, Timothy? You hangin’ in there, kitty?”

“That’s not funnnyyyyyy! I’m stuuuuuuuck.” He whined loudly.

“I can see that. What I need you to do is let go. I’ll catch you!”

“Hohhh, god,” He covered his mouth. “I don’t think I can do that.” 

“I can’t call the fire department, Timmy.”

“I could turn the gravity back on if that’s easier for you.” Moxxi chimed in.

“Nooo! That’s even worse. I don’t like floating. I don’t like falling. I don’t like this. I hate it.”

“Would you let go already? Don’t make me throw shite at you.”

“Wait! Wait, waitwaitwaitwaaaaait--!! I’ll climb down.” He moaned when he opened his eyes for a second. He swung his foot uselessly.

“We don’t have all dayyyy.”

“Actually, you know what? I’ll fight from up here. Rain hell from above, you know? Okay. Good plan? Great plan! Let’s hear it for Tim. I’d clap but I don’t wanna die.”

Rolling his eyes, Zane jumped onto the lookout’s beams and hopped effortlessly up to the body double. He pried his hand off of the wood and hooked it around his neck before grabbing him by the waist. “Close your eyes and hang onto me, boyo. By your legs not my neck!! Need to breathe--! Thank ya.”

“Sorryyyy…!” He whined pathetically, clinging onto him like a baby.

Deciding not to merely jump down and scare the body double to death, he carefully scaled down the scaffolding until he reached the bottom. He peeled Timothy off of him and the body double accordingly tumbled onto his rear, his head swaying a little. After taking a minute to let his stomach settle, he rose and sheepishly smiled at the slightly annoyed Vault Hunter. “I’m guessing my hotness level just plummeted, huh?”

Zane eased into a smirk. “I ain’t judging you on that.”

His cheeks lit up, his hands fumbling. “O-oh… Okay...”

Ava couldn’t watch any more. With her arms folded, she hastily left the bridge without a word and rushed into her room. Hammerlock frowned after her. “I’m starting to worry about her.”

“Me too, Hammy. It’s gettin’ me thinkin’ that she’s gonna try somethin’. I dunno what though.”

“You and I both know if she were planning anything, she would let everyone know. Knowing how she follows the Vault Hunter like a pup skag before Timothy arrived, my hypothesis is that she’s afraid of _losing_ Zane.”

Ellie hummed with understanding.

“Well, it was nice that both of you have made it so far, but all things must come to an end...” As Moxxi paused, the arena rumbled as the metal ring in the center of the stadium slowly opened up. Beaming red eyes illuminated from the fog as a giant rusted plated psycho drilled together emerged from the floor. Buzzsaws as well as flamethrowers on its shoulders, arms, and mouth obnoxiously spurred to life as it writhed from its metal spine. “Say hello to your boss, the new and deadly improved: Agonizer 2.0! He’s not as easy as the first time, boys.”

“What the fuck is that?!!” Timothy shrieked.

“Oh, it’s from the war.” Zane simplified from excitement as he leaped into mayhem. “I’ll tell you later!”

“WHAT?! That fucker was in the war--?! OH GOD!” He rolled out of the way of a fireball heading his way. How the hell was he supposed to fight this? Timothy lunged behind a makeshift pillar and studied the Vault Hunter, who had clearly done this before. He was running in circles around the Agonizer, spraying corrosive bullets into its skull. That’s when Timothy noticed there was an odd flap on the metal monstrosity’s spine that flipped up when it slammed its arms into the ground, unveiling a vulnerable spot. Zane must be trying to get behind the thing somehow but it was following the Vault Hunter to a T. As the operative ran a second lap, Timothy chewed his lip. It looked like the Agonizer was barely taking any damage. He couldn’t move. His legs were frozen in place as he stared in fear at the roaring beast that pierced his ears.

Moxxi must have said something because he saw Zane whip around in search for him. Their eyes met and the Agonizer took its buzz saw and backhanded the operative into the wall.

“Zane!!” 

Good job, kiddo, you really fucked that up! Jack’s voice mocked him, I bet he hates you.

His knuckles turned white with how tightly he gripped his SMG. With a shrill battle cry, Timothy unloaded on the Agonizer with his digistructs and made a break for the Vault Hunter, who was unable to get up. Rushing in, the body double nabbed and hurried him to a spot behind a boulder in the corner of the arena.

He shoved one of Zed’s medicine into his grasp. “You stay here, heal up, I’ll take care of it.” 

“What...?”

“I’ll be right back!” Timothy shouted over the roaring fire as he bolted towards danger.

“Tim, wait!” He lurched to grab him but it was too late. He slammed his hand down on the ground and attempted to stand up. “Come back ‘ere, ya muppet!”

The body double zigzagged and managed to leap over the Agonizer’s saws. He needed to keep that thing distracted and confused so Zane could take out the back. He probably should have explained that before he ran away but as of now, he was busy vying to survive to shout his idea. Its attacks were unpredictable, Timothy wasn’t if half of its intense movements were supposed to be attacks. The body double slid under an incoming fire spurt as he fired into the Agonizer’s eyes. The wave of fire softly licked the inches above his head. He patted the top of his head and breathed a sigh of relief a second before narrowly escaping a head slam. Unfortunately, the saw blades in the Agonizer’s open mouth got caught in the metal flooring around it.

This was his moment, his moment to prove to himself that he was more than a body double. He was going to take down this monstrosity all on his own. He rushed the boss and climbed up onto its head. There was a long thick cord on its neck that connected down to its spine. Timothy swallowed and took the wire into his hands, slowly scaling down the mechanical beast. He tried not to think about what the hell he was doing as he made his way towards the flimsy panel.

“I’d be careful, Timothy. That’s a looooong dangerous faaaaall! Don’t you see the saws down there?” He knew exactly what Moxxi was doing and Timothy did almost look down. He could hear them loud in his ears, buzzing like killer bees… that can grind you up… and make you into... meat chunks... He needed to stop thinking. The Agonizer lurched as it tried to retrieve its head. Timothy screamed, gripping the cord as tight as he could. Oh god, he was sweating. Ok, don’t think about that either.

He began kicking the metal flap’s hinges.

“Timmy!” He heard Zane cry. “Get the hell down from there, ya lunatic!”

“Busy!”

“Are you even thinking this through?!”

“HA, you’re one to talk!! I’ve almost got it…! I-I think, c-come on!”

“And then what are you going to do when the bastard gets up?! I can’t catch you from here!”

“It’s called respawn, genius! I’ll be fine.” He lied. There was respawn, but he didn’t want to imagine how it would feel to be sliced into pieces, let alone think about what that would do to his mental state.

“Goddammit, Tim, get out of there!!” He had never heard the Vault Hunter sound so panicked that his voice cracked.

The Agonizer writhed again which made the cord and Timothy swing over the spinning blades. He fought to keep his feet on the spine. His nausea was making his vision blur. You’re going to fail, like you always do. He blinked, hard. “No! I can do this...!”  
He grabbed onto the spine one hand at a time and climbed to the panel. He ripped the door off its hinges with a triumphant yell. “Shoot it, Zane!”

“Get out of the way!”

“Oh, yeah, right!” He hoisted himself up the metal spine. Although the heat was leaking through his glove and shoes and scalding his body, he persevered, biting his bottom lip so hard that it was bleeding. Zane had started shooting and as a result the Agonizer twisted at the simulated pain and finally yanked its mouth from the floor with a high pitched roar, throwing the body double off balance.

Without thinking, he grabbed the cord and clung on with his arms and thighs.

“Tim!”

“Don’t stop! I’m-- Shit!!” The Agonizer knew he was back there and was trying to knock the body double away with its hands. Holding his breath, Timothy pressed on until he reached the neck. He snatched a grenade from his belt and stuck it inside one of the steam valves. His brain didn’t catch up with his impulse in time before the bomb exploded. The body double was thrown off the mechanical bandit and his stomach landed on something hard.

He was alive. His ears were ringing and his insides felt like there were no internal organs left, but he was alive. You know what sounded nice? A nap. He would love to take a nap if the world would stop having earthquakes.

Suddenly, he was flipped onto his back. Someone was patting his face and shaking him like he was a goldfish inside of a plastic bag. Then he felt something cold in comparison to his sweating flesh press onto his neck. He moaned lightly and, although his limbs somehow felt ten times heavier than before, he lifted them up and placed them on top of whatever was leaning over him. Timothy finally opened his eyes and saw a transparent dome around him as well as Zane’s distressed countenance. Oh yeah, they were still in Moxxi’s underdome.

“D-did we win? Did I do good?” Oh lord, his mouth did not taste good.

His wobbling lip broke into a relieved, yet somewhat miffed smile. “Yo-you did so good, darlin. But don’t you dare make this a habit.”

“What…? Me saving your life? I think it’s a good habit to get into. How else am I going to get you to fall in love with me like in the ECHO films?”

“Get on up.” The operative said with a shake of his head, his ears tinted pink. He hoisted the body double onto his feet. “We’re not finished yet. I’ll keep the bastard distracted, you unload on its back. How’s that sound?”

“You sure? I’m starting to think I’m a lot better at distracting than you are.”

Zane scoffed playfully, nudging his arm before running back into the fray. Timothy sighed, hopelessly in love, but those thoughts were going to have to wait. He pulled out his rocket launcher and fired away at the Agonizer.


	12. Please Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: panic attacks

Zane was eternally grateful for Moxxi who was helping him with his impulsive date. As Ember took Timothy off their hands, Zane was shown to the suite side of Moxxi’s casino. It was unfinished in a way that Jack’s mug was everywhere in each room, but Moxxi hooked the boys up with one of her remodeled sets. It was a very red room furnished with beautifully expensive dark wood. There was a kitchenette in the right corner of the with a refrigerator full of food at the operative’s request, a bathroom for two, and the sleeping quarters hosted one king sized bed with rose petals all over the covers and unlit candles on the bed frame. Zane shook his head with a smile. At least she was supportive.

He donned a silk robe he found in the bathroom after he washed the blood off his sore body as he sauntered around the room. In the small den, there was a big screen TV as well that was already hooked into a romantic comedy with hardcore stalker vibes emitting from the speakers. Zane switched it off. Films never really set the mood for him, since they always lulled him to sleep. Music, on the other hand, did, however, he was going to wait until the body double arrived before turning the radio on. After scavenging through the fridge and exploring all the cabinets, the countertops were litter with food and a stockpot ready to be made into a stew. Zane wasn’t a fantastic cook but there were a few family recipes he could do in his sleep, Flynt Stew was one of them. 

It was a silly tradition according to his brothers and Zane didn’t exactly believe in it either. This kind of stew wasn’t normal, not because the ingredients were exotic, but how strong it was. It was to be specifically made for a date. It was made legendary by one of the original Flynts, way back when. He created this special dish his childhood friend and the two ended up falling in love. As time passed from generation to generation, the Flynts made the stew for the one they were in love with as a test of endurance for their unofficial significant other. Depending on if their date loves the dish, their relationship would be set in stone. If they didn’t, it was probably best to remain friends. Zane wasn’t sure why he was doing this. Was it out of simple curiosity or just added pressure to a relationship that doesn’t exist yet? The operative had never heard of a sour breakup after the tradition was set in place, then again not everything in a Flynt’s life was recorded other than a few exceptions. His expectations were low, regardless. He just wanted to make something nice for Timothy, give him some real food, since he wasn’t eating that much on the ship.

As the meat cooked inside the stockpot, Zane was slicing an onion when he heard a knock on the door followed by a small creak from its hinges accompanied with a little, “Oh! It’s open. Heeeelloooo...?”

The operative turned and quickly restrained himself when he saw how Timothy stared at him with such a dumbfounded expression as the door closed behind him. The Vault Hunter acted casual, putting the knife down. “Glad you found the room okay. How was Ember?”

“Uh… Good. She’s good. Showed me around. Talked. Uhhahh...” He cleared his throat, putting on a more suave face and nearly fell over himself because he was trying to put his hand on the wall that was farther away than he thought. He tried again, smiling awkwardly. “Heyyyy, _gorgeous_. Hhhhow are youu doin’?”

Zane smirked and resumed his task. “I’m good, Tim. Why don’t you hop on in the shower. Take as long as you need, this thing still got two hours to cook.”

“Wha--you’re cooking something...? What are you making?”

Oh yeah, shite. “You don’t got any allergies, do yeh?”

“Eh, I react pretty bad to shellfish, but that’s about it.” Zane could feel him by his side. “Smells good. You got all sorts of stuff over here. What is it?”

“A family stew. Been around for ages.” He met his eyes briefly and saw such wonder and awe that it caught him by surprise. “What?”

“I-I never had anyone cook for me--uh n-not including the ones that I’ve paid. And y-you said two hours? You’re going to slave over this thing for two hours?”

“Maybe not slave over it, it just needs to simmer.”

“Still… I wasn’t expecting this out of you.”

“Oh yeah? What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, pizza? Or maybe I’m just craving it. No offense, but I was kinda keeping my expectations low.”

“Ha! Nah, that ain’t offensive. I get that.”

“It’s really sweet of you. Like, I don’t know, it makes me feel like you’re going all out for me with a family recipe and all.”

Zane smiled softly as he took his cybernetic hand and stroked his thumb in a small circle along his ring finger. “I’ve been wantin’ to show you what you deserve.” He kissed his knuckles.

Timothy gasped lightly, a pang of guilt glistening on his face. “Zaaaaane…! Oh my god… Y-you can’t be serious.”

“This is the most serious I’ve ever been. On this date, you’re not allowed to say anything self-deprecating while I’m here. Tonight’s about you...” Finally giving in to his longing, he stepped into the body double and pressed his forehead into his. “And I want to treat you. I want you to feel special, Timothy. I care about you...” He wanted to say something different, but it was way too early for those kinds of words and Timothy was already on the edge of tears, overwhelmed with information. 

He could tell the body double wanted to say a lot too by how he kept opening and closing his mouth before finally sputtering, “Uh, wow, that onion. Is really strong! Man, look at these tears-- actually don’t. I-I-I need to go shower and rinse uh… off. Yeah.”

“Take as long as you need.” Zane wondered if he came off a little too strong as he watched Timothy trying to walk casually to the restroom. He needed a break, the operative could only hope this would help him, even just a little bit. His rare laughter was so gorgeous to hear. Sure, it started out as a Handsome Jack cackle but the rest was Timothy and Zane was in love with it. His smile was a delight to see in the arena as the operative fought beside him. After those few hiccups, the boss became much easier to deal with after Timothy blew up most of its circuits in its head. His mind circled back to picking the body double, swinging him around as confetti sprinkled over them. Zane was so proud of him, if not a little embarrassed by his own love confession. He certainly has had worse ones in his youth. This one was on the more positive side of the spectrum, even though he wasn’t sure what the consequences he would reap coming back to Sanctuary. That he would have to think about the following morning. Right now, he needed to focus on cooking.

Around thirty minutes later, the stew had been simmering for the past twenty-five minutes while Zane decided to fiddle with the radio as he sat on the sofa. The shower was still running behind the bathroom door, making the operative wonder if the body double was okay or the blood simply wouldn’t come out of his hair. Shoving that aside, he reminded himself not to get too antsy over first date jitters. He had been on plenty of dates with a whole range of people with various personalities that he had to accommodate. Zane enjoyed them to the point that his nerves stopped bothering him. Of course, Timothy had to be different, he chuckled. He was a very sentimental man from a broken place, and he just found out how much the world has changed. Maybe this date was piling onto that. Timothy _seemed_ to be okay with this change.

The body double was having a hard time not touching him after round two had long ended. Zane was well familiar with the concept of ‘young love’ as they call it, even though neither of them were in their twenties anymore. The kind of love that renders you unable to be away from each other. Those annoying couples you see in the malls who decide to be a roadblock in a hallway, because their partner was their world to them. Zane was guilty of being one of those people before and she was lovely. He would have gone to marry her if she didn’t get her head lobbed off by bandits. It hurt to think about, but he was well past the mourning process. She was different from the rest as well, not a thing like the body double. Not that he wanted to compare. Zane never thought to himself that he had a type. As long as they were breathing and piqued his interest, he went for it. Of course, cannibals and anyone who wasn’t sane were off the list, Zane did have some standards.

He saw potential in the body double. It was untapped, but it was there, just like Ember said. He wondered how much that little flame was burning inside him at this moment. What he was thinking, what terrible thoughts plagued his mind. Zane couldn’t get rid of them completely, but he can make Timothy forget for a while. Sometimes you need to be distracted to cope with big issues. His identity was a huge deal for him, and Zane wanted to alleviate that burden. He wanted to see Timothy smile again. He wanted him to feel happiness, even if it was for a minute.

Speaking of the devil, he heard the door click and he looked to see the body double clad in the same robe and his damp hair tied into a ponytail, that took his breath away. Oh lord, he had it bad.

“So, ah...” Timothy hesitated at first before he sat down beside the operative, trying to keep his sleeves over his wrists. Zane tried not to look. “What’s the plan? How long do we got?”

“I got to get up in about an hour to put in some more stuff in: potatoes, leeks, rosemary, some basil.” The Vault Hunter shrugged. “I was thinkin’ we get to know each other more.”

He rolled his eyes. “Ah, the interview part of the date.”

Zane raised a brow. “I ain’t interviewin’ you.”

“N-no, I-I know that. I was trying to… to joke. Mmm… Okay, actually, I should explain why I said that. S-so, I’ve been a lot of dates for Jack and I-I know the whole talking thing is for fun, but I always get the same questions, you know? It’s like a scripted interview that I have to spice up every once in a while. It-it’s nothing about you. I do want to get to know you! It’s just… uh, yell at me if I fall back. It’s a bad habit.”

Timothy was… direct about his feelings this time. That gave him relief. Maybe what he was doing was the right steps. He gently took his hand in both palms. “Thank you for letting me know. Seriously. What questions should I avoid?”

“Oh jeez…” He listed them off with a high end voice. “What’s your sign? What’s your zodiac? Can you buy me things? Do you think I’m sexy? What's your favorite toy? God, just no-- no questions like that.”

Zane couldn’t help giggling. “Those definitely sound like they wanted something more from you.”

“I’m Handsome Jack, why wouldn’t they want to jump on me?” He stated, his tone peaking on exhaustion as he rolled his eyes again. He must have heard that too much.

The operative moved his head over towards him by gingerly touching his cheek. “You don’t gotta worry about that with me. I see you as Timothy, no one else.”

His lips briefly tugged down. “Yeah, you uh, made that pretty clear. Maybe I need to be told that more often… I-I’m sorry. I’m turning this into a freakin’ pity party. I’m so--” Zane squeezed his hand firmly before he could slip out of his touch.

“Oiiii, none of that. You tellin’ me about your life ain’t a call for a party. Why don’t I go on?” He thought for a moment. “For starters, I’m an Aries.”

“Leave!” Timothy’s laughter was contagious. “You’re such an ass!”

“I told you I wanted to make you laugh on our date, didn’t I?” He wrapped an arm over his shoulder. “I’ll be serious this time. You already know I got brothers, uhhhh...”

“You got any other family, uh, I guess traditions like what you’re cooking?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely!” He said excitedly. “Got this whole coming of age type tradition where you gotta wrestle and survive The Big One.”

“The Big One?”

“Yeh! Big ol’ bloody wanker about the size of this room, probably bigger. Slimy thing too! Teeth the size of your whole arm! The bloke can jump outta the water and catch rakks soarin’ miles above it. I almost died to that thing! One of the best days of me life.”

Timothy blinked, astonished. “That is… super dangerous. H-how old were you?”

“Was Pandora! If you couldn’t survive that, you weren't meant to be alive on the shite eating planet, basically. Had plenty of cousins try to run away from it but they got gunned down. Hoh, man, been uh… pshhh… You do it on yer… sevente…? Eighteenth! Eighteenth birthday. If you weren’t dead, you became a real Flynt.”

“You’re… family is intense.”

“Hahahaa! Yeah… If you’re worried about meeting my parents or whatever, they’ve been dead. Same as my brothers. Had a nephew but he’s dead too. Got a few cousins but who knows if they’re still around.”

“And you don’t mind?”

“Well, we were never close. Everyone was more keen on picking fights and that became normal to me, never really wanted more out of it. So, no, I don’t mind. I was off on my own after that, doing work people didn’t want to do. Then Sanctuary grew to be my home when I became a Vault Hunter.”

“What were you before that?”

“Assassin. Stopped that because of the bloody paperwork. It was like a damn stream of it. I wanted to kill people not sign sodding forms. A lot of those stories I can’t really say, even though I ain’t workin’ there anymore. Sake of privacy and everything you know? Besides, I don’t think you want to hear some of it. Sitting on my ass in a dumb office throwin’ shit at the back at people’s heads. God, it was torture.”

"I'm having a hard time imagining you in a business suit. You look silly." Timothy snickered, settling into a small smile. He was leaning into his side, his head resting on his shoulder. He felt relaxed under his palm. Zane beamed at that.

He cleared his throat. “What about you? Anything you’re comfortable about sharing?”

And like that his smile was gone. “Ummm… Well...” He tittered, “I don’t remember a, uh, much about myself. Not even when I was born... or where. I mean, it’s kind of funny? Ember asked me about my birthday one year and out of habit, you know, I told her Jack’s: June 1st, Gemini. All my files are nonexistent so we went looking through old archives and Scorpio kind of sounded right? We decided to celebrate it whenever we could in November. But I don’t know. I don’t think it really matters that much. It's just a day.”

“It’s your identity, Tim, when you were born. Of course it matters.”

He made an indifferent sound in his throat. “Nnnot to be… Okay, it is a downer but uh, I wasn’t really close to my family either. From what I remember, I think I lived with my mom. She was divorced… probably? I never saw her with anyone. Maybe I was a bastard child she had to keep. Regardless, she didn’t care about me. I know that because when I joined the body double program. They had to… ‘kill’ Timothy Lawrence. When they told her I was dead, she laughed in their faces. At the time, I was kind of hoping that she was crying deep down, maybe laughing was her way of coping with loss. I kind of wasted her money in college, wallowing in debt. I think she was happy that wasn’t on her anymore. I don’t think we ever celebrated my birthday there either. Everything from when I was a kid until I got out of college is kind of just black. Which sounds convenient, I know, but I seriously don’t remember. I, uh… I remember books? I really liked books.”

His heart truly bled for him, no ironic nature behind it. The poor man surrounded himself in books to escape his careless mother. It explained a lot about him. “You… were that one kid in school that was off alone in a corner of a library, weren’t you?”

“Yeah!” His face glowed with delight, which made Zane’s chest feel ten times lighter. “That’s me!” His bright smile faded quickly as he returned to his sheepish nature. “I, uh, I love--love stories. I-I wrote-- I still write a lot, when I wasn’t scared out of my mind. I think I wanted to be a writer when I got out of college. Maybe a playwright, a-act in them. That’s normally the, uh...” He stopped.

The operative nudged him. “Keep goin’. I wanna hear it.”

“You do?”

“Yes! I would love to hear your ideas! You gotta share at least one story you got up there.”

He melted at the sight of his eyes sparkling with amazement. There was that smile again that steadily took up his whole face. Zane wasn’t expecting the body double to talk so fast, but he was so exuberant in his speech that the Vault Hunter didn’t want to interrupt him. He was absolutely mesmerized by his extravagant hand gestures. He was so excited to talk about what he loved that he wasn’t fumbling over his sleeves anymore. Zane was already familiar with his old self inflicted scars along his arms from looking at them during his surgery. He didn’t say anything about them then and he wasn’t going to say anything now, especially when everything about him made so much more sense. It was on Timothy to explain whenever he decided to, which may be never, and not for Zane to force onto him. He continued on pretending that he couldn’t see them.

So this was Timothy when he wasn’t restrained by his esteem or doubts. Elegant in detail and bouncing with enthusiasm. He was beautiful like this. It took all of Zane’s strength not to pounce on him and give him a wet one on the mouth. There was a strange kind of sadness to gaze upon him like this. Zane was never afraid of the unknown but with Timothy, he felt an itching fear that this kind of happiness wasn’t going to last. As a result he perceived it in his heart. He wasn’t going to hold the body double to it, that would tear his anxiety apart. This part of Timothy wasn’t all of him, Zane knew that. He wanted to keep it as a hope to remind himself that it is possible, that Timothy wasn’t as much as a lost cause as the body double thought he was. There was no way for Zane to say that out loud. He wondered if there was a way to prove it to the body double now. But what good would that too when all he knows is tragedy. The operative would have to think about that more. His timer went off, making the two of them jump.

Hastily, the Vault Hunter hopped over the couch and scurried over to the stove to stir the potatoes in.

“Damn, that smells good." Timothy breathed, "Is it going to be done soon?”

“I got about twenty minutes to let this all simmer more and then add the rest… take another twenty, maybe fifteen.”

Timothy whined weakly from his spot.

“Hehehe, hang in there, boyo.”

“Euf… So, uh you never told me what makes that a tradition?”

“Don’t remember. Just in the family for a long ass time makes it a tradition. Made special by one of the first Flynts. I wasn’t really paying attention when mum taught me.” He lied. “I was starvin’.”

“Um… thank you?”

Zane blinked. He swallowed his fluster and he left the stew to simmer, “What are yeh thanking me for?”

“For today? I just realized how much you did for me, when you know, you didn’t have to. I know you’re going to say it’s because we’re friends, but...” He rested his hand on his chin as he pressed into the back of the couch. “You were really nice-- you ARE nice. Letting me fight beside you like that and tolerating my dumb comments and everything. I had so much fun being there with you. T-the last time I actually fought was, ah, in Claptrap’s mind palace thing-- I can explain that later. I was really rusty but we made it work… It kind of gives me hope, you know? Tha-that doesn’t make any sense… What I was getting at was… man...” He felt over his forearms as he pushed himself into the cushions, eyeing the floor. “You really are something.”

Zane’s legs gave out. Instinctively, he grabbed onto the dinner table as he fell, his arms shaking. 

“Zane!!” Timothy ran around the sofa and helped him sit on one of the two chairs. “What the hell just happened?! A-are you have a stroke? Zane??”

He felt brain dead. All he could hear was his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. He saw Timothy at his knees, gazing up at him with big concerned eyes. “I know it’s bad luck to kiss on the first date, but god, you’re making it so difficult.”

Fear was trapped behind his gaze. Zane managed to see the word ‘no’ almost escape his lips before Timothy put on a laughing face. “You’re sweet.”

“I... I came off too strong, did I? I’m sorry. It’s kind of a messy habit.”

“What? N-no, I… You’re wonderful. I wish I could kiss you...” There. That pang of guilt as his gaze returned to the floor, acting as if he said too much.

This… was leading up to something, wasn’t it? Zane ignored it. He knew he shouldn’t. He should address it as soon as possible, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He denied the selfish feeling in his gut telling him to speak.

“Forget I said anything.” He said simply, holding his hands out. “Come on, let’s make the most of tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dance with me. Please?” 

He looked from his face down to his hands and carefully studied his own and pulled his sleeves up, muttering under his breath.

Tonight was about Timothy. Tenderly, he took his hand and pulled him up as he stood. With a forgiving smile, he took him to the bathroom.

“Whhhhat are you doing?” Timothy finally asked as Zane scavenged the cabinets.

He wasn’t going to answer. He didn’t want to give it away too soon or the body double might go into a panic. Ah-ha! He pulled out the gauze and held it up. “You wanna use this?” 

Timothy’s confusion melted into utter astonishment that he slapped his hand onto his mouth as he nodded his head frantically.

Zane made an effort not to look as he handed it off. “You do it. I’ll find some music for us.”

He heard a feeble ‘okay’ behind him. He pretended to be focused on changing stations while the sound of bandages being ripped echoed through the room. His soft sniffles and sobs were hard to listen to. The operative wasn’t sure if what he did was the right thing. He knew that Timothy wasn’t going to accept the offer otherwise. He needed to keep him distracted. He wanted this to be a good night to look back on.

He eventually decided to really listen to what was on each station until he found a song with upbeat tune he could groove to. However, his worries prohibited him from doing that. He wanted to sneak a glance, but that would be disrespectful to the body double. Itching to not be standing around waiting, he decided to put the rest of the ingredients in the stew and turn up the heat ever so slightly. These stove tops worked a lot nicer than the ones he used on Pandora, possibly a bit too well. The cooking looked almost ready. He used the dial again to turn the heat down just in case. After resetting the timer, he heard definite footsteps stepping off of the tiles and onto the wooden flooring. 

Zane tried to not rush his walk back over to the connecting den. Timothy had wrapped from his elbow to his wrist in gauze, except for his human hand, those bandages stopped at his fingers. Tears were pouring down his unreadable face. Before Zane could think, Timothy ran up and firmly embraced him, almost knocking him over in the process. Zane returned the gesture with equal vigor, swaying him slightly. He could feel his heart rate so loud against his chest. The body double dug his head into his neck, shivering. He softly nipped his bare shoulder with his lips, mostly to satiate his desire to make out with the poor man.

“Timmy, darlin’. Dance with me…?”

He nodded with a sniffle, gasping to breathe since his nose was heavily congested. Deaf to the radio, Zane hummed his own slow tune to sway Timothy to. He took the body double for a bit of a stroll along the perimeter of the den’s rug, gently guiding him while he held one hand as the other splayed on his back. His nose was pressed into his lush locks. He couldn’t help himself from removing his hand off of his spine and tangling it in his beautifully soft hair. Timothy instantaneously relaxed at that, his labored sobs slowing down until he was silent.

The operative smiled a little, easing back into a line when he pressed his face into the side of his head. He was beginning to think that he should say something, something meaningful, but his mind was drawing to a blank. Actually, it wasn’t blank, there was so much that he wanted to get off his chest that it made him feel somewhat numb. He wanted to make his intentions clear. It was possible that it was better that the two remained quiet. Zane didn’t want to inadvertently cause another breakdown, because of his inexperience with this kind of dilemma. The timer went off once more. Timothy sliding his hand out of his grasp filled him with an odd feeling of dread. He could turn this around. Zane rubbed his back as he led him to the kitchenette and pulled out a chair for him. 

Humming as he worked, the operative set the table and stopped Timothy from getting up when he asked if he could help. He eased him down and took his hand once more. “I want to do this for you, okay?” He kissed his knuckles again and resumed.

Timothy didn’t speak for a while, watching him fill up glasses with water and placing them on the tabletop. Zane almost didn’t hear him as he scooped out the stew and set them on one of the two plates. “You’re really old fashioned, huh? None of my dates were anything like this.”

Zane smiled to himself. “Maybe so.”

“I like it.”

“Really? You’re enjoying this?”

“Yeah, I am.” In his tone was an unclarified sadness. “It feels nice.” 

“I hope you like this too.” He handed the full plate off to him. “Don’t feel compelled to eat it all. It’s okay if you don’t like it. It’s a bit of a required taste.”

“I’ve had Pandoran food before… at least, yours doesn’t look sketchy or smell like death.”

Zane caught himself staring at him so intensely as he blew on his spoon. Come on, boyo, it was just a stupid tradition. There was no weight behind it. No point in believing it now. He held his breath when Timothy decided to take it into his mouth. His eyes watered up again as he sniffled, probably reacting to the spices Zane put in.

His heart sank. “Shhhould I get to orderin’ pizza?”

Timothy quickly shook his head as he took another bite… and another until he finally stopped himself, his hand over his mouth. “I-I love it, sorry…! It’s really good. It, like, _melts_ and… It’s so good. I’m sorry. I’m probably not going to be a good conversationalist right now.”

His face felt so hot, he thought it was going to melt away. He choked, “No, d-don’t apologize. I’m--I’m flattered. I-I’m so glad you like it.”

“Thank you.”

“Y-yer welcome...”

Zane had love more than bad, he had it at its worst.

The operative normally hated staying quiet, but he was too distracted in Timothy to care about that. This was probably the first time in forever since he has had real food. No disrespect to Sanctuary, but the meals could be better. That was why Zane was out on the town most of his days, picking fights, eating elsewhere, and coming back to pass out on the couches. The Vault Hunter can and will eat anything out of necessity, but Sanctuary was a different kind of level. No one got sick from the food, it was bland and not satiable. He was happy to see the body double like this.

After the meal, Timothy was pretty insistent on helping him clean up that the operative had to give in. Even that was quiet, but for an entirely different reason. Timothy was tense, Zane could see it in how his jaw was locked. He must be gearing himself up to say something. The Vault Hunter didn’t pry. There was nothing about this he wanted to force. However, it didn’t make him feel any less selfish. He might as well set it up.

When the dishes were washed, dried, and put up, Zane wordlessly led him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

“Uhhh, what?”

“What, what?” He followed his concerned gaze onto the bed covered in flower petals. “Oh, whoops, I forgot about that.”

“Wha--how do you...? Where the hell did you get those?”

“I didn’t do a thing. All this was Moxxi’s doing.”

“Oh… Ahaha, she’s trying to set us up, huh?”

This was not going how he wanted. Zane shut the door behind them. “I guess so. We were flirtin’ a lot back there. I think she misread a few things.” He said accompanied with a small chuckle as he brushed some of the roses off the covers and sat down. “Just ignore them.”

“S-so we’re not, uh, not doing anything? I-I mean, I’m okay with that really. This is going a lot slower than some other...” He stopped with a sigh, his hands raking over his hair. He finally broke. “Zane...?”

Here it comes. He ask gently. “What’s up, Tim?”

“I should have rejected you.”

Zane felt something shatter inside him.

“I was too selfish to try… I was so scared of bringing it up. You were so happy to please me and trying so hard to make me… feel good about myself. I don’t know what you see, but it’s a lie. I-I’m not good enough for you!”

“Don’t you dare tear yourself down. You--” The operative shot up and attempted to grab his hand but Timothy violently shrank away, his back slamming against the door.

“Shut up! You aren’t listening to me! I want this. You have… like, no idea how much I want this. You… you mean so much to me, like I… I was trying so hard to not go this far, but here we are...” He relieved himself from the door and quickly walked over to the other side of the room, flailing his arms. “I… I have issues! Z-Zane, I don’t know _who_ I am. I have a lot-- like a lot of a lot of unhealthy tendencies and issues. It’s not going to work between us if I don’t… get help. I-I-It’ll ruin-- fucking everything…! I don’t want to ruin this!! Why did I let myself get so far?! I-I don’t know how to or who… or… all that-- and! I don’t…?” The more he hyperventilated the squeakier his voice became as he struggled to breathe.

Shitshitshit-- “Timothy…! Darlin, it’s okay--”

“No, it’s not!! You make me so happy… I thought that if I spent more time with you everything would stop being a problem. Just magically go away you know? Fuck, I wish that’s how it worked…! I want to go throughout my life without being worried about every single thing I do being judged. I’m so fucking stupid! It’s not going to go away until I find actual help but guess what world we live in Zane?! Being fucking insane is the norm here! I might as well just say I’m Handsome Jack and go on a fucking rampage!!” He was full on screaming now.

“Timothy, you’re being hysterical…! You’re not--!”

“I AM hysterical! Would you just listen to me, you dumb bastard?!”

“I am listening to you.” He struggled to keep his voice steady. He couldn’t stop his limbs from shaking as his stomach yearned to tear itself apart. “It’s your turn to listen to me.”

“What, are you going to tell me that you did all this for me because I deserve it? I don’t deserve shit, Zane. Look at me!”

“Fine! You wanna know what I see? I see Timothy Lawrence and, sure, I don’t know who the hell that is either, but I’ve seen glimpses of what I think is him. Tonight I saw a man who needs an outlet. A man who adores going into every detail in a story, whose first desire is to help and be willing to sacrifice a goddamn limb. You’re scared of heights and yet you climbed that bloody psycho! You’re so much more than you give yourself credit for, Tim. I saw someone determined to find themselves and get better. Why is he hiding?”

“I don’t even know if that’s even me… Kiddo, I question every single thing I do all the time. I do things out of impulse. Is that me too? Am I Tim? I can’t figure it out. I-I know you’re trying to help but… stop. It’s not helping. It’s making me feel worse about myself. You can’t undo… more than seven years of thinking like this in one night.”

“I wasn’t trying to undo anything. I was trying to make you comfortable, give you support. I wanted to help you cope.”

“You’re so fucking nice…” He wiped his oncoming tears with his bandaged arm. “I don’t understand…! You’ve been so happy to support me… I was trying to forget this whole time. I ended up sitting in that bath, just watching everything spiral. I can’t help it and it’s a shitty excuse. I ruined everything anyway. Come on, tell the truth, you hate me right now. Don’t you dare lie to me.”

“I’m not lying to you.” He stepped towards him. “I don’t hate you. I just want to understand you better--”

His hand clutched his watch, his fingers ready to tap on the keys as he pressed himself against the wall, snarling. “Don’t come any closer, pumpkin. I’m warning you. I’m a threat. You saw.”

“You can’t hurt me.”

“You wanna bet?!” Two digistructs appeared beside him. He pointed at the Vault Hunter. “Get him!”

They looked at the body double with raised brows.

“Whhwhy are you just standing there! You’re supposed to do what I say! Throw a punch! Shoot him! Something!!”

Zane waited for the commands to override, but for some reason the moment never came. The clones exchanged frowns and casually walked over to the operative’s side of the room. Neither of them touched him. They simply turned back around and gazed at their owner in disappointment. Timothy gawked, sliding down the wall until he landed on his rear. He covered his face with his hands and wept. 

The Vault Hunter wasn’t expecting that. One of the clones gave him a little push to the back, but when he looked over, they were gone. Slowly, Zane approached him and fell onto one knee. In a panic, the body double tried to push himself away by pressing himself further into the wall. The operative frowned. “Tim… Timothy, hey, heeey, hey, I forgive you. Can I hug you?

Timothy weakly shoved himself into his arms. Zane carefully gathered him up as he sat cross legged on the floor. His heart was damaged. He still loved the body double, even though it hurt him to think about. If fairy tales were true, he would kiss him right now so he could live happily ever after. He was right. It was going to be hard to find anyone who would be willing to help someone with Handsome Jack’s mug. No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, but his mind always returned to resume. How he wished this came about differently so that he didn’t have to hear those mortifying words come out of his mouth.

“You’re right.” He was stunned to hear how his own voice became so dead. “You should have rejected me… and I shouldn’t have gone with my gut like that. But I couldn’t… keep it all bottled up anymore. And maybe that was wrong of me… maybe I should have waited longer… I don’t know. I can’t figure out if it was for the best that we did this or not. We wouldn’t...” Goddammit, he was shaking. “We wouldn’t have gotten this far. A-and I don’t want to pretend like tonight never happened… I understand where you’re coming from. I know your worries now. I know I can’t help you with any of this… but--but I still-- I still want to… I’m not giving up on you…! Please don’t give up. Please… Timothy, please, you still have a chance. Ple-please come back to Sanctuary with me. I-I’ll start asking around until I find someone that _can_ help you! Please.”

Timothy’s grip had become tighter as he spoke. He took in a few labored breaths but nothing could steady his creaky voice. “O-ok--okaay… Th-th... tha... thaank youu...”

His stomach was still fighting against him but even under all the stress Zane kept it at bay. He hadn’t felt this mess up since his fiance’s death. It was like prying open a stitched up wound. It hurt like absolute hell, but Timothy must not see that. Letting him know that his actions were killing him inside would only make matters worse. He wanted to keep seeing the body double. He wanted to stay friends. He wanted to protect him as much as he could.

But god did he feel like the most pissed off scum of the earth at the same time. He wished Timothy could have been more open sooner, but it was the body double’s decision not his. He hated this feeling of wriggling anger associated with despondency. He saw this coming and he selfishly ignored it in hopes that it would just go away for a while. What was he thinking? Timothy was going through so much all the time and Zane thought that this overwhelming date was the best course of action? He never believed that love was blind, but now he realized that he truly blind to how heavily this weighed on the body double. Now was most likely the best time to try and practice restraint, he mused as he lifted Timothy and brought him over to their bed. He forced himself to lay down beside him, letting Timothy snuggle and sob into his chest despite his gut’s request.

Zane could recuperate later, drink himself sick until he blacked out on the ship. Not the healthiest course of action, but he knew himself. He would stop out of grief before he slipped too far and travel to Pandora to start fucking with the local psychos and wildlife, until he found himself sober up on a billboard with no idea how he got up there.

. . .

The operative woke up to the warmth of Timothy’s back pressed into him. He spat out some of his hair out of his mouth and flexed his stiff limbs. They have had to have been asleep for an hour or two or-- he glanced at the clock -- or the… or the whole night. It was nine o’clock and they accidentally went to bed around… a hair til midnight. Zane still felt nauseous from before yet oddly hollow inside. He couldn’t think, when he tried thoughts pounded him like a migraine. They needed to get up and move out… Zane paused. He’ll make him breakfast. It was the least he could do. As he struggled against lifting his own weight, he roughly nudged Timothy in the process, making his form flicker. The operative froze. The digistruct reacted quickly and scrambled upright. He gave the Vault Hunter an apologetic smile. “He wanted to keep you company.”

Oh, so they did talk outside of their battle programming. “Where is he?”

“Kitchen.”

“Uh… thank you.” He was only used to that coming out of his own digistruct which he modified a bit to do, well, _other things_ besides fighting. It was odd to think that Hyperion would decide to give their technology more sentience. He fixed his robe and slowly carried himself over to the door. In that moment, he paused. Why did he smell coffee? He didn’t put two and two together until he opened the door. There were three other clones out, one was laying out on the couch with a bored expression as he flipped through the radio. There were two by the stove, preoccupied with two pans, one with cut up sausage links while the other was full of scrambled eggs. Oh, one of them found a coffee maker.

The clone holding the radio was the one to notice his presence. He squeaked, dropping the machine, which went through his body. He quickly picked it back up and set it down on the table side as he exclaimed. “He’s awake!” before disappearing. Zane heard the body double behind him pixalate. The two in the kitchenette both turned in surprise and only one of them poofed out of existence. Red faced, the real Timothy nearly dropped his mug that he carefully put down before tightly pulling his arms to his sides. The radio quietly belted out a love song that may [fit their situation a little too well.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQu2-Wa_HVE)

What were the odds?

“M-morning...” He managed to get out after a short cough.

Zane nodded back, surveying the place. It was cleaned up, sans what was going on on the stove top.

“Ummm, I’m making you-- well, us breakfast. It’s the least I can do to-to make up for what I did yesterday. I really hurt you. Don’t--!” He stopped Zane as he opened his mouth. “Don’t deny it, I know I hurt you. Y-you were crying in your sleep, mmmuttering and everything. I know this isn’t enough, but I-I’ll make it up to you, one day.”

He felt something sharp trail down his spine, cracking the wall he had built overnight and a little dash of love in the form of a butterfly infiltrated his stomach. The operative grabbed and pulled him into a hug that he immediately reciprocated. He croaked, “I know you will, Tim. Thank you.”

He slipped out of his warm tender embrace. Zane wasn’t exactly a hug type of person. That step two in a relationship for him, but the body double responded well to close touches so he made an exception. The Vault Hunter didn’t know how else to show his thanks in the moment when he still struggled to speak long sentences. Zane had to find something for him, something tangible. A little trinket or any kind of gift. He liked cats, he had to give him something cat related.

“I, uh, I made you some coffee.” He said holding out a different mug. “I-I probably should have asked first-- Do you drink coffee?”

“Mmhm. You put anything in?”

“No. D-do you want me to?”

“Nah, black’s fine. Thank ya.”

“Yor-you’re welcome. Um, it’ll be ready soon. Shit, I should have asked if you were allergic… Shit...!”

“You’re fine, Tim. I don’t got allergies.” He took a swig.

“Oh! Lucky…” He awkwardly resumed shuffling the eggs. “I was, uh, sneezing a lot on Eden-6. Still don’t know what I was, uh, allergic to down there.”

“Want help?”

“Huh? Oh no, I’ve got it! You can go sit. It’s okay. But, ah, thank you.” He was trying to keep smiling, whether it was for himself or Zane, his brain wasn’t bothering to think.

The operative trudged to the dining table and settled himself down as he looked out the stars outside. He could see Sanctuary from this spot. Hi Sanctuary. Be there soon. He took a long sip from his drink before resting his head onto his hand and eyeing over at the body double. There was a certain urgency in his step while he scoured around for plates.

“Tim.” He stirred.

“Yes?”

“Way down on the left-- your left. That cabinet.”

“Hah, thanks.” He stood up on his toes to reach the top two. For some reason, Zane found that he was smiling a little, watching him be extra cautious about every decision he made. He was a little clumsy in battle. He has seen the body double trip on his own feet a few times. He was so anxious about messing up. With a struggling smile, he placed his portion on his side of the table. “Um-- if you don’t like it, we can have breakfast pizza?”

A small snicker wormed its way out his mouth. He was trying, hoping to make light of everything. It wasn’t working, but the attempt was appreciated. He blinked back to tears that dared to well up. Before Timothy pulled away, Zane impulsively caught his hand and kissed it. His nausea kicked back in when he saw his broken expression. His tongue was too heavy to move. His mind, dead. Before he could internalize how he fucked up, Timothy surprised him. He placed his plate down and gingerly took him in both his hands, placing his fingers onto his lips. Neither one let go of the other. It hurt too much to try, but they had to. Food was getting cold.

Timothy was the one to pull away first. Quietly, he sat across from him, then hastily got back up when he realized he forgot his coffee. Zane let himself be engulfed in the[ music that was chipping away at his heart.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbMBdOIHplw) He was beginning to hate the feeling it was giving him. Hopelessness? He couldn’t describe it. He couldn’t describe anything. He forced himself to hold down the food he was stuffing in his throat. Timothy’s cooking wasn’t bad. It was the opposite, if not lacking in flavor. He couldn’t stand it any longer. His pistol materialized in his hand and he shot the radio, which burst into flames with a horrible wail.

The body double struggled to swallow. “Za-Zane? You--?”

“I’ll replace it. I need quiet...”

The door knocked.

“Tha-that’s laundry. I’ll get--” Zane was already walking towards the door. Timothy squeaked, “Zane! Don’t shoot the robot, please.”

The operative looked down at his gun like he had never seen it before and put it away. He opened the door and froze at the sight of a concerned Moxxi. She took time out of her day to take their laundry off of the reprogrammed Loaderbot’s hands to see how the date went. Zane fought the urge to slam the door as she stepped through. “You don’t have an inch of blood on your face yet you looked like you lost a war. What the hell happened here?”

When she started to look over at the body double, Zane stepped in front of her, talking fast. “Before you go pointing fingers, it ain’t Tim’s fault. It’s mine. Yell at me for wasting your efforts.”

“Zane, slow down.” She gazed at him stunned. “I wasn’t going to yell at anyone. What has gotten you so shaken up?”

The operative hesitantly glanced over at the body double, who was transfixed on staring down his plate. He could see how white his knuckles were as he grabbed his chair’s seat. “That’s not for me to explain… We decided to settle for just a simple friendship, that’s all.” He lowered his voice and leaned forward. “I’ll tell ya when I ain’t sober.”

Even though Timothy wasn’t looking, she kept a straight face. “Meet me in Lectra City, I’ll clear out the place for you.” 

“Thanks, Mox.”

“Don’t mention it.” Moxxi raised her voice. “Well, I know when I’m not wanted. You boys take care back on Sanctuary. I hear they loved your performance.”

“B-bye Moxxi!” He called out as the door closed behind her. He shot up from the table and collected their plates. “W-we should get going.”

The Vault Hunter didn’t argue with that. He picked out his clothes from the basket and shouldered into the bathroom. Zane threw the robe off his back and scuffled into his hunting gear. He saw a haggard man with sore red eyes in the mirror. This wasn’t him. His bounding energy was gone. He was supposed to be able to bounce back by now. Shake himself out of it. Zane always gave himself twelve hours to let his feelings flow through him before moving on. There was no time for grieving when the world kept moving. He couldn’t now. He felt soulless. If conditions were different… He didn’t have time to gel his hair. No time to mope about how far he had fallen. How the walls he built up were doing no good. 

His whirlwind of emotions slammed into a brick wall when he heard glass shattering beyond the door. He rushed out into the den. “Timmy?!”

His gaze looked to the unshattered windowpane. He found the body double fully clothed in the kitchen. There was a broken coffee mug on the floor. “S-sorry! It slipped.” Oh, oh good Timothy didn’t...

There almost went his breakfast. Christ, where did his iron stomach go?

“Zane...? Is-is my food not agreeing?”

“Whuh? No, I’m fine.”

He bit his lip. “I’ll be done in a second.”

Zane hoisted himself away from the door frame and waited by the entrance, breathing deep. He needed to stop working himself up like this. It happened. He already accepted it. They would… hopefully try again later. What mattered right now was healing, which Zane didn’t think he needed. He wasn’t the one plagued with graphic doubts. Time felt like it was slipping between his fingers like someone pressed the fast forward button. The only time Zane felt anxiety was in rare strong bursts accompanied by grief. Was he having a panic attack? Is that why he was having trouble breathing?

“Zane?” He flinched at the gentleness behind his name. He gazed at Timothy who was standing beside him, looking solemn. “I swear, I promise I’ll do better, that I will be better at--”

“Don’t.” He growled. That was too strong. Inhaling, he tried again. “Don’t go promising me anything. You’d be unable to freely make mistakes if you promised me the impossible. You reverting back on accident or habit won’t hurt anyone if you say that you’ll do your best.”

Timothy rubbed his jacket, his tone soft. “That… that makes sense… You’re pretty wise, Zane.”

He snorted. “I ain’t wise. I just know from experience… You ready?”

“Yeah, I’m good to go… I’ll do my best.”

“I know.” He smiled slightly. “After you.”

. . .

The walk to Sanctuary was a blur and he wasn’t even drinking yet. Zane needed space. Both of them did. He had a moment of lapsed fear of what was going to happen when they stepped foot on the ship. Moxxi said they enjoyed the show. What could that mean in the long run? Was it safe to leave Timothy alone there? Zane had no idea how long he was going to be gone for. The first person that came to his head was Hammerlock. He was a direct man, who didn’t hold a tight grudge for the body double. He could help. This led him to wondering if he could properly communicate what he needed. His body was shaking again. He was scared to open his mouth. Maybe a message via ECHO would be better. He should text Ellie as well. Timothy needed something to do on the ship. She probably had plenty of work to do. That sounded like a good idea, passing the torch for a while until he felt more like his bubbly self.

He would have completely forgotten about Ava if he didn’t see her standing in front of the shuttle bay. She took one look at the Vault Hunter and glared daggers at the body double. “What did you do to him?”

Timothy dragged his hand over his face. “Oh, c’moooon, kiddo, give me a break. I’m not in the freakin’ mood.” He slid past her and worked his way towards Zane’s room in a huff.

Stunned, she stared after him and then turned to further study the Vault Hunter. “Zane...?”

“I’m not feeling this either, Ava. I got business.” She shouldered past her, walking towards the Fast Travel System.

Determined, the young siren dived and held onto his leg. “No! You’re going to listen to me. I’m the commander!”

He was on the edge of defying his conscious. He stopped and threw his hands up. “Fine, oh mighty commander! What’s your bloody order?”

She removed herself from his limb and stood before him, stiff. “I-I want to apologize. I was… I am out of line, but I still don’t trust him not after-! You’re not going to tell me what happened on your date, are you?”

“Nope. That’s between me and Tim.”

“I-I want to explain myself, why I was... mad." She fiddled with her jacket strings, trying not to let her anger override. "You forgot about me when he showed up.”

Forgot about her? He was the first person he introduced Timothy to, aside from Tannis. Zane squinted at her. “What do you mean? You’re right here.”

“Exactly!” She gestured wildly. “You forgot! You were teaching me how to be a real Vault Hunter! Your... I don't know, I'm guessing he's not your boyfriend with... with what happened. He just took all your attention and it's not fair to me.”

“Oh… Oh, hell’s bells... Oh no.” He messaged the bridge of his nose. He took a knee to match her height. “Listen, Ava. I’m sorry. I’m real sorry. I did forget, but I’ve gotten my priorities… on the straight and narrow. We’ll get back onto it when I get this mission done. I swear.”

“Really? Whhhen are you going to be back?”

“... Couple of days, maybe a week. I don’t know.” She didn’t look convinced, which set off a nerve. “Fine. I don’t want to see _him_ right now. I need to shake this off… okay?”

She slowly nodded. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

“None of this is your fault. You’re fine. You didn’t know… I’m sorry for-- for everything. Can I go, please? I’ll make it up to you when I get back.”

“No, that's okay. Take your time. You look like you need it. I-I can wait.”

“Thank you... I appreciate you understanding.” He ruffled her hair with a strained smile. He hoisted himself up and slowly walked over to the Fast Travel System and input coordinates for Lectra City. The ship was definitely quieter without the Vault Hunter.


	13. Keep A Safe Distance

He was alone. The moment the door shut, his ears ceased to function. His vision hazed up and doubled--tripled like he was intoxicated. As if his feet were frozen, he stood there, unable to move. In a way, Timothy was inebriated. His anxiety and depression rendered him in a state of frozen panic. He fucked up. He had the chance to stop Zane right before Ember stole him away. The Vault Hunter looked so adorable with that flustered smile on his face when Moxxi took him away. That smile was for him. His existence was ‘toiling with his head’. What a way to confess. Timothy could have guessed that if he wasn’t so… full of self-doubt.

He relied heavily on Jack's charms throughout those seven years. It’s how he and Ember started dating. Or that’s how he viewed it. He had seen her performance plenty of times, even when Jack was around. She was so amazing up there, standing up to that bastard in front of everyone. It was… Okay, her scary vibes were definitely a turn on. It was just his type, but he could never come to her about it until his handsome demise. Even then he waited, and waited, and waited before summing up the courage to ask her out, despite his appearance. Surprising no one, he flubbed through it, even after all of that hype up. Yet, somehow, she found that endearing and took up his offer.

She stole him away to talk, which already set his mind into paranoia. She didn’t look angry, though. Ember wasn’t the type of person to hide a, as he recalled, ‘fiery passion’. She was always straightforward, although she sounded cryptic. It was her way of talking and Timothy liked that. It wasn’t the same kind of love anymore. His desires were selfish, most likely originating from Jack’s DNA. A simple fling and nothing more. She didn’t deserve that. She deserved someone a lot better than him. He wondered if it was too late to return the twenty bucks.

She surprised him that night. “You looked like you were having fun, Timothy.”

The way she pronounced his name was so cute. It made his heart flutter each time. “Oh! You saw! That-that’s nice of you. Uh, yeah! I was having fun-- uh, until that Agony--whatever showed up. Scared the shit outta me… And Zane just ran in there all cool.”

“I’m glad you two have gotten close. He seems to like you a lot.”

“Ohh no, where is this going? Are you mad at me?”

She looked at him curiously. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“Uhh-- hooh boy, this is not how I wanted to… Okay.” He inhaled, shakily. “I-I left you remember? A-and then I like… came back from the dead, didn’t say goodbye to you when I left for Sanctuary, didn’t tell you anything, came back here without telling you, now I’m going on a date with Zane-- also I stole twenty bucks from you, do you want that back? Because after winning that, I think I can pay you back now… like tenfold.”

“Tu te fous de moi?” Ember asked with a gentle laugh she was unable to restrain. She stopped him from reaching for his wallet. “So spastic. You need to learn to be easier on yourself.”

“Wha--? I can’t go easy on myself. Y-you... know that...” He deflated, burying his head in his shoulders. “You’ve seen me break down more than anyone else here.”

“What you are doing are not crimes, Timothy, yet you treat all of your actions as such. Why?”

“Uh, is this a trick question? I’ve got Handsome Jack in him, sweetcheeks. Me speaking is a friggin’ crime. Come on, what are you even saying? How have I not hurt you?”

“You did.” She stated factually.

“I--huh?”

“You did hurt me at the time, but I know you, Timothy. And Zane--”

That struck a nerve. It was what he couldn’t stop thinking about during their date. It’s what made him ruin everything. He was unknowably lying to people about who he was, manipulating them into going so far as to like him. “I don’t know anything about me! What gives you the right to say that?!”

It wasn’t entirely Ember’s fault. Timothy already knew that he was giving off false impressions, but what he didn’t realize was how it was affecting everyone around him. He had no idea if the people on Sanctuary were in the right to see him as a villain. They were waiting for a moment for him to slip. His mind was so rapt up that in his moment of panic, he nearly socked Ember for touching him. Thankfully, she was much better at him when it came to close quarters and she chucked him into the bushes.

“You think too much. That’s what I know about you.”

He gaze at her upside down visage.“I-I can’t help it…! I’m… I’m all messed up.”

“As long as you think like that, that is all you will ever be. Isn’t that what you told me when we talked about your Jack tendencies? Wasn’t it you who told me you wanted to be bigger than him. Where is he?”

Why is he hiding? Zane had asked him. Those questions were similar, but both hit him differently. The way Ember phrased hers was with disappointment and fury. It was a demand. A call to action for Timothy to fess up his mistakes. It struck fear into him. It was familiar. It was her way of comforting him, something to really think about. And sometimes it was a good push. Other times, it fell on sensitive ears that sprouted tears. He wished he let her finish her thought. She probably knew this date was going to be a bust and was trying to get him to take action sooner so Zane wouldn’t go through the same.

Meanwhile, with Zane’s phrasing, it made it sound as if he thought Timothy was holding back. Timothy broke something inside the Vault Hunter when the word _rejected_ escaped from his mouth. Through his tears, he saw his pain. Somehow, the name Timothy became a lot to him. Zane was fighting against his own heartbreak as he comforted him. Zane ignored his own problems for _his_ sake, so much so that he was making himself sick. He spoke in shorter sentences with an emotionless tone. He became frightened when he impulsively engaged in any kind of intimate touch. He resorted to violence when it all became overwhelming. He was trying so hard to not let Timothy know how much agony he was enduring. He looked so full of hope and sorrow when he kissed him.

He caused The Zane Flynt to fall from his high pedestal… because he was in love with a coward. He wondered how long that fall was. Was he going to be the same man he fell in love with after this? He promised him a hopeful future, a future where they could still be friends. Would that really be attainable after this? 

Timothy had labeled himself as a dumb coward for ages. It was a fact now. And it was all because of…

Jack? Tim? The distinguished line between the two names in the sand was gradually being washed over by waves. It was going to be gone soon. Fighting in that arena, he realized how much of a danger he could be to himself. What was going to stop him from going further? What was going to stop him from killing someone who will inevitably berate him...?

With a surprised yell, Timothy violently flinched when the lights came on and he retreated under the covers. He heard an all too familiar digital ping as he did so. Did he accidentally send his clones out while he was asleep?

“Oh! Sorry about that, stringbean!” It was Moxxi’s daughter. Ellyn? Elliana? “I figured you might have been sleepin’. Haven’t seen ya around in about five hours now.”

He was thinking about Zane for five hours...?

“I know you’re depressed. I’ve been there, but I tell you what, it’s gonna ‘urt a lot less when you got your hands busy.” She gently nudged the human size bulge under the blankets. “Let’s put you to work, Timothy… And don’t go pretendin’ you’re asleep on me now.” 

“I can’t...” He managed to mumble.

“What was that?”

“I said I can’t…!”

“Yeah, you can. You just need a little push. We’ll go slow. I ain’t gon make you mop the whole ship.” She pried the covers away from his hands and tossed them off his curled up form. Ashamed, Timothy cringed and shielded his face, but it was too late. “Yeesh! You need a tissue, baby? Come on, now, sit up for me?”

She was actually talking sweet to him. It was compelling. After slipping once, he shifted his weight and sat on the bed. With his head down, he quickly flipped the hood over his head before they could make eye contact. 

“Timothy, I already know what you look like. You ain’t gotta hide that.”

He simply drew his legs into his chest and rested his forehead upon his knees. He didn’t want anyone to see him. He wanted to disappear.

“... You wanna talk about it before we get started?”

“No!” That bust out of him before he could properly think. His body reacted for him, shoving his weight onto his feet. He nearly fainted when he stood up too fast.

The mechanic caught him in her big arms. “Easssy there, stringbean! No need to get desperate.”

He squirmed out of her touch and stood tense. “I-I’m ready for work! T-tell me where you need me, m-ma’am!”

Her head recoiled a little at that. “Ma’am? I, uh, I think I appreciate that but Ellie will do just fine.” She looked him over with a sympathetic frown. “We ain’t gonna do much today. I’m gonna walk you around the ship, get you familiar with everything. You think you can handle that?”

“I-I think so.”

Timothy hardly listened to her throughout the tour. It was like his brain was full of fog. He wanted to make things right for Zane for… for himself. His chest ached as he mull it over. Timothy still did not think he was worth a redemption. It was going to be one long arduous road… just like Zane said it would be. He wanted to keep his promise. He hoped he could keep it. Maybe, it was in his best interest to try and forget about the Vault Hunter while he was gone. Maybe that would make his heart hurt less.

. . .

There was a hum in Lectra City. True to its name, the city sparked with life as usual. Nothing was different about that night. In the tightest nook of the city sat Moxxi’s bar, softly emitting lively music fit for drunken dancing. However, no one was there except one person. There were three bottles of whiskey laid out on the bar in front of the Vault Hunter. It was rare for Moxxi to have such a thin line pressed into his lips as Zane eloquently spoke through his haze as if the alcohol wasn’t effecting him at all.

He held his fourth bottle close to his mouth, his accent thick on his tongue. “I really think I might be losin’ it… Like, I’ve been there. Hell, I’ve rejected people before, but it’s never hurt like this. It’s not like I wasn’t expecting it either. He knew he was going to say that it wasn’t going to work out. And he’s right. It can’t work. All he knows is Jack, that’s all he’s been left with. I pity him. B-but I didn’t date him because of that. I don’t why I’m believin’ that it’s going to destroy me, if he thinks that. I just wanted him to see how much he’s grown on me. There is a man under that mask I know there is! He was right there. I could touch him… I know I’m impulsive but I didn’t think all of these feelings I had would get out of control like that. I wanted to punch him for making me feel so damn stupid. I wanted to get so mad at him because it felt like I was being led on and thrown away. In the end, I shut down. I was so ticked off at myself that I gave myself a bleeding panic attack.”

Moxxi had not spoken since the beginning of his ranting when she asked his poison preference, out of courtesy. She was expecting something small to start with that will eventually loosen him up, but it didn’t surprise her when he asked for hard liquor. With his lifeless eyes, it looked like he needed a kick. Now those eyes were stained with tears. She had seen him deal with a rejection before, a month after the war was won. He looked distressed and ordered a more fruity beverage. It took him ten minutes to bounce back to his normal self. Timothy certainly had him indescribably lovesick.

“I jumped the gun. I know it ain’t all my fault, but I still pushed him. And in a way I pushed myself. Even though I was suffering, I shoved it all away just so I could comfort him. He’s in a much worse place than I am. He’s got to be undergoing internal conflict every day, fighting himself. I can’t imagine how depressed he is… and I made it worse, haven’t I? I killed myself doing that for him. I don’t even know if what I did in that situation was right. And by morning, he jumped back into being… so sweet. He realized his mistake so soon and he’s already trying to make it up to me.” He took a looong swig from his drink and swayed in his chair. “I want to be normal again. I want to pretend that it never happened so I can move on. But that’s just wrong, isn’t it? How can I apologize to him, let alone myself? How am I supposed to move on from this? I was trying to build up a wall. I wanted to push him out. Keep a safe distance. It was subconscious, I didn’t even know I was doing it until he broke it down just by being himself… and he can’t see that. I want to believe that’s him… Christ, am I like this because I can’t figure out if I’m being lied to? He always seems so genuine that I want to trust him. I-I do trust him… but after that, it’s really messed me up, hasn’t it? But is that really his fault or is it mine?” 

“I thought I knew him well enough that this would be okay. I mean he was… He seemed so comfortable, ready to entertain in the arena. He was openly flirting with me too. Was that Jack’s DNA? Am I just letting myself be fooled by it because I love him? Jay-sus, I feel damn awful thinking about him like that… He can’t bloody help it.”

She quirked a brow. “You don’t hate him after all that build up to be rejected?”

“No.” If he wasn’t so dehydrated, Moxxi was sure he would be crying again; his voice was quivering so much. “I love him. God, I love him so much.”

Moxxi frowned. “Oh honey, it seems like your mind is already made up about him.”

“I-I don’t get how he can’t see it. He’s been fighting for seven years but when I tried to get him to see that he ain’t Jack, he lashed out. Why is he so scared? I feckin’ wish... I wish he told me he didn’t want to risk this before all hell broke loose. He tried to use his clones to attack me. He said he was being selfish! He was scared of loving me! He’s so convinced that he doesn’t deserve anything good…!” His moaning abruptly escalated into angry seething. Zane didn’t realize how firmly he was holding the half full bottle at its neck, getting ready to launch it into the wall. “That piece of gobshite! I don’t want to look at him anymore!”

Moxxi knocked the bottle out of his hand before he could swing his arm back and transferred it into her own grasp. In that arch, she decked Zane in the face, breaking the bottle at the contact. The operative fell off from the high stool and fell hard onto the cold floor. Stunned, his wide eye stared at the harsh lights above him. Moxxi sighed in disappointment. “I’m cutting you off. Your debt went up by another thousand, just to let you know. By tomorrow, I’m expecting you to pay and bring in my new chairs, two radios, television, light fixtures, not to mention the drinks, do you want me to keep going? You’ve got quite the list.”

Surrounded by dread, the operative covered his eye with his arm. God, who was he turning into? This is beyond his own expectations. He was never the type of drunk to break things out of anger. The only times he would be disrespectful, would be if he was in a drunken fist fight or during intercourse. He would always pay up with a charming smile. He didn’t feel charming. He didn’t feel like himself at all. It was like he had blisters all over his body and inside his brain. Zane could only register how the pain was making him feel.

“I’m sorry, Mox… I feel like I’m acting like a damn teenager again, but that’s no excuse.” It was dizzying for him to sit up. “I-I’ll get everything all done by tonight… when I’m sober. I’m sorry to have caused you more trouble. Mmmmay I have some water?”

Moxxi… _smiled_. “Be still my heart, there is still a gentleman in you after all.”

Zane blushed. He watched her walk around the counter and squat down beside him, handing it off to Zane, who guzzled half way through it before stopping to gag on the aftertaste. “This ain't water.”

“It’s a little experiment I’ve been concocting. It’s yet to be perfect, but it should sober you up faster than simple water.”

“You drugged me?”

“Hun, you’re already drugged.”

“You spiked me??”

“I can’t tell if that’s my serum or you only now realized how drunk you are.” She tapped the glass, cuing him to keep drinking and he obeyed. “So, what are you going to do? Are you going back to Sanctuary?”

He finished the drink with a hiccup. “No… I-I’m not ready for that yet.”

“You’re thinking of yourself now. That’s good.”

“You make it sound like you’ve been lecturing me.”

“No, what you told me made me see how well out of my league this was. There was nothing for me to say other than to snap you out of that selfless mindset. I know you love him, Zane. He knows too. Trust me, seeing him will hurt worse than seeing your ex in public. Nothing will prepare you for that, but you must prepare regardless. How else will you grow otherwise? So, how are you going to prepare yourself for the inevitable, Zane?”

. . .

Ellie must have noticed Timothy struggling as he mopped up the floor in the cargo bay while supervising him. Timothy was trying to force himself to concentrate on his work than his thoughts, but there were many times where he stopped moping and stood there with a vacant expression. So she decided to put some music on. Music had always been a good distraction for her when she found herself thinking too hard. Animal Fiction bounced off the high ceilings, making the music louder than it was, which knocked Timothy out his trance. It took him a moment to collect himself before resuming his work.

He couldn’t stop thinking about his actions. How he hurt Zane. How he was angry at himself, more than usual. It showed in the he stiffly moved about the cargo bay. What could he even do to get better when he had no idea where to start? He was certain Ellie was just being nice when she asked if he wanted to talk about it. There was no one who he could trust on this ship. 

Tannis had come up to him earlier while Ellie was guiding him around. She looked very pleased with herself. “Jack’s body double, if I may have a moment.”

He wanted to correct her. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t try to, though. She wasn’t completely wrong in addressing him like that. “What is it?”

“I know you said you didn’t want me to experiment on your DNA, but I couldn’t help myself. I may have taken a bit of your blood during your surgery and I found something truly interesting.” Before Timothy had time to react, she piped up excitedly. “Whoever put Jack’s DNA into your genetic code spliced it in a way to be like a virus!”

His heart stopped.

“A virus?” Ellie stepped in.

“That is what I said. I’ve done some dangerous DNA splicing in my time and I have tried to do something like this myself with the plant monsters. I’m amazed how he isn’t completely shut down or undergoing any kind of side effect. Then again this particular splicing is not perfect. The scientist behind it did not do a good job reconstructing Jack’s DNA so as a result the process to fully becoming Handsome Jack is gradual. If my math is correct and it should be, it’ll take another ten years for the body double to be completely Jack-ified! Oh, that did not sound as good as it did in my notes.”

“How the hell is this good...?” Timothy croaked.

“Oh! It’s not. For you, I mean.”

As if her words flipped a switch in his brain, the sense of dread inside him rapidly transformed into irritation. “No shit, lady! Did you come find me to tell me I’m a loss cause, or do you got some bright idea on how to freakin’ fix it?!”

His anger didn’t phase the scientist at all. She beamed as she fished inside her bag. “Fascinating! I must have triggered a Jack response, somehow.” She brought her ECHO and set it on record and shove it into his face. “Tell me, do you think for two people or yourself?”

“I think for my-- Now hold on, what the hell does that mean?! Get that away from me. You answer me first!”

She gave a dramatic sigh. “Fine, I do have a few ideas on how to fix it, but it’ll take time. I would need more of your DNA to experiment on.”

“No. Explain. Can you change me back? Can you change this?” He gestured to all of him. 

“Now he’s back to his other side.” She spoke into her ECHO. “He’s become desperate. This body double seems to have some violent mood swings like Jack. This runs so much deeper than I thought…!”

“Uh, hello? I’m right here. Yup. That is-- you are touching my face. Ow! Owowow! That’s my hair…! Could you stop? HEY!” He pulled down his hoodie. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Has she always been like this?”

Ellie nodded. “For as long as I’ve known her, yeah. Hey, Tannis? We’re in the middle of--”

“Hold that thought.” She circled around the body double once more. “No. Yes, you were genetically altered in the way of personality, but you had surgery done on your body to have Jack's appearance. You have plenty of old scars on your skin to prove it. Since I do not know what you looked like beforehand, it would be difficult to try and reverse it. However, since the DNA itself is simply an infection… that I may be able to reverse. I know I said I have done this before, but not well. I can’t promise anything. I would need to study the DNA that has not been modified, which might require a lot of DNA extraction to find one and I’ll have to monitor your progress…”

This was his chance. With this, he could figure out who Timothy is.

“You appear to be mortified.”

He quickly covered his mouth before his tongue spoke for him. What was he so terrified of finding out? He wanted to reject her, but why?

What was wrong with him? Why did he get so defensive when Tannis was trying to help him? In that moment, he thought that it had to be the DNA talking, but now he wasn’t so sure. It was a gut feeling. He was scared of change. He had been so used to fighting Jack’s DNA, and to think that one day he would be without it... It’s what he longed for but at the same time... He was afraid of seeing who Timothy Lawrence was without that Jack filter. Would he still be so used to being that bastard that his identity continued to be in jeopardy? What if her remedies don’t work and make this virus progress even further? What if he didn’t like how he turned out? What are the side effects? What if he had to be washed clean in order to wipe Jack out?

_You think too much._

He was thankful to have Ellie finally pull him away from the Siren. It was all too overwhelming. He couldn’t catch a break. He was so tired. He wanted to be distracted by the music but it felt impossible. He didn’t want to have another meltdown, especially not in public. Eventually, he managed to clean up the dirty floor and he only slipped a few times in the process. His pants were still wet from the falls. He needed new clothes that didn’t remind him of the casino. He wanted to forget. Pretend that part of him never existed. He hoped his hideout was gone for good. Why hadn’t Moxxi touched it yet? Was she expecting him to come back? He stopped himself from going down another spiral as he put up the mop and bucket inside the janitor closet.

Ellie patted him on the back. “You did good! I haven’t seen anything look so shiny!”

“Uh, thank you.”

She smiled at him. “I think that’s all I’ll let you do today. You still shaken up about Tannis? How you feelin’?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” There, he was being defensive again. Everything was too convoluted to make sense to him anymore. How was he supposed to talk about anything?

“... Alright, stringbean. Why don’t you go get somethin’ to eat. It’ll do ya some good.”

“Yeah, okay.” He didn’t. He walked straight back to Zane’s room and turned off the lights. He didn’t go back to bed. He merely stood there. Even though the room was dark, Zane had put up neon lights in his room that were affiliated with Moxxi. There was an outline of lips over the bed and a neon heart on the other side. It was like this room was a reminder that he couldn't escape his own thoughts. He found himself walking over to the workbench where the Vault Hunter’s drones were laid out. He sat down on the stool and took one into his hands. It was surprisingly light for something that can pack so much heat. Wait, this one had a bullet hole. Timothy had shot at one of them in the arena, was this the same drone? Aside from the hole, it didn’t look permanently damaged. The body double didn’t know a thing about machines but something inside him told him to tinker with it. Was there an on switch to this thing? He took a screwdriver out of the toolbox and poked at it.

The lights flickered on followed by a voice. “What are you doing?”

Nearly dropping the drone, he placed it back on the bench and spun around on the stool to see Ava. His shoulders slouched and he glared at the preteen who stood at the door. “Great, you again. You here to interrogate me about Zane or something? Let me end it quick.” He leaned his weight on the bench, fiddling with the driver. “I messed the date up. Yes, I broke his heart. No, and again, I’m not Jack. I am not happy about what I did. I didn’t take pleasure in… anything that I did... In fact, I friggin’ hate myself. Does that satisfy your burning curiosity, kiddo? Can you leave me alone now?”

Ava hugged an odd mass in her hoodie pouch that wriggled around. She looked guilty. “That… that wasn’t what I was coming in for. I wanted to apologize.”

He scoffed. “That’s a quick change of heart.”

“It’s not. I, uh…” She shifted her weight. “I may have been stalking you for a while.”

“Whoa, what? And Zane didn’t even notice? Huh… that’s impressive, kiddo.”

Ava smirked a little, obviously proud of herself. “Yeah. I’m really good at it, but, um… watching you made me realize a lot that kind of made me mad at first. I’m trying to get past that now and I thought that… maybe if I try to apologize, I’d be less angry about how similar we are. I was like this too when… when...” She took a breath. “When someone close to me died during the war. So… I’m sorry for not… I--mmm, how do I word this? I’m sorry that I’ve been making you feel worse… and thank you for sacrificing yourself to save Zane. You’re much more of a hero than Jack.”

His heart chipped. He slowly gazed down at his cybernetic hand and clenched it with a tragic smile. Self-sacrifice is all part of the job he heard Jack say once, but to believe that would only add fuel to the fire. “I’m not a hero, kid. I’m a coward. I barely had a plan. It was just stupid enough to work. If anyone’s a hero, it’s Zane. He did most of the work. Watching him was… inspiring. I could never be like that. But, uh… thanks, um, Ava, Eva?” 

“You had it right the first time. So, um… I-I overheard what you and Tannis were talking about. It looked like it really bummed you out, sooo...” She finally took her hands out of her pockets and some kind of creature crawled onto her sleeve. The siren caught him and walked over to the body double. “This is Hermes. You can pet him if you want. Zane told me you liked cute animals, so I thought you might like to see him.”

“Oooooh, he’s adorable…!” Timothy smiled giddily, scratching the critter under its chin. Hermes seemed to really like that by how his tail swished back and forth. “What even is he?”

“No idea! I think he’s some kind of ferret. He likes bugs and berries. He’s a messy eater, aren’t you, boy? You drool on everything.”

“Awww, are you a nasty boy?” The body double cooed with a giggle, rubbing his ears.

“Yeah, he’s a troublemaker too. He likes to trip people up. He’s always hopping around and he’s small, so no one sees him until the last second. He does it to me too.” 

“How come I’ve never seen him until now?”

“I, uh, made him stay in my room, because I was afraid that you were going to strangle him, which… you’re not thinking about doing that, are you?”

His fingers twitched. “I’m--I'm suppressing it. You’re, uh… smart for not letting me hold him. I can’t really promise anything.”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to tear up BALEX?”

“Aaahhh, yeeeeah, anything… cute. I don’t know why Jack has freakin’ issues with that. I mean, look at this little guy, he’s precious. Who’d want to hurt this baby? Awwwhahaa, someone likes their tummy scraaaatched. Yeaaah.”

Ava smiled awkwardly. “You’re weird. Why are you talking in that voice?”

“How else is he gonna know that I’m talking to him?” He said, keeping the baby voice up. Hermes yawned and wiggled out of Ava’s hands to crawl up her shirt and into her hoodie, where he circled around and nestled inside. “Oh my god, that’s cute.”

“Yeah, he likes to sleep there. I should, uh, get going too.”

“Oh, uh, before you go, Ava.” He took his watch out from his jacket pocket and dangled it in front of her. “Nice try stealing my watch. You’ve got a few things to learn though.”

“Hhhhow did you…?” He smirked at how wide her eyes grew when she felt around her pocket and pulled out a screwdriver Timothy had been playing with. She dropped it out of astonishment. “What?! That felt nothing like a watch! How did you do that?! That doesn’t make any sense!”

“You seriously think I’m going to tell you that after you tried to steal my shit? Hell no! I learned a lot of things in that hell of a casino… as well as other things that are definitely not for children’s ears. So no begging.”

“Come ooon! Pleaaaase? At least show me once.”

These interactions were putting him in a good mood. Somehow. He wondered if it was that she was willing to talk to him simply because she wanted to? He wasn’t sure. Timothy shrugged. “Only once. You paying attention, kid?”

“Yes.”

“You already know about misdirection. You were trying to use it on me earlier. You kept talking so that I would keep my focus on you and you brought in Hermes for me to touch. Already, that’s pretty clever. It was a quick way to grab my watch because I was doing two things at once but! I can only focus on one thing while my hands are on going off by themselves. From here, I can’t do anything to misdirect you because you can see everything that I do.” He held up his hands, flipping them front to back. “I’m at a disadvantage because I’m sitting down and you can see my hands, right? Wrong. I already took something from you while I was talking. Ah-ah, don’t touch anything. What’s changed?”

She forced her hands into her pockets and squinted in concentration before giving up. “I don’t know.” 

“Where’s your headphones?”

Her jaw dropped as her hands clapped her neck. “Wait.”

Timothy stooped down to look under the stool, unhooked the headphones that rested on his ankle, and gave it back with a mischievous grin. “There you go, I showed you.”

“No! That doesn’t--? You used your clones!” She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“I didn’t touch my watch once, kiddo. You saw.”

“But...? What?” She glared at her headset then back at the body double with determination as she backed out of the room. “I’m going to figure you out, Timothy. Just you wait.”

“I’m going to be waiting a long time then.”

She stuck his tongue out at him which he returned. He giggled to himself when she left as his digistruct made himself visible beside the body double. The two fist bumped and the clone vanished on contact. That... felt good. Mmm... He should get some food. He was feeling peckish.


	14. Talk It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: masturbation

Pulling some of his hair into a tight hold, he snipped the locks from the base and flipped his head upside. The rest of his thick hair should cover the spot. Timothy took a rubber band from the workbench’s drawer and wrapped it around the strands. It was a new day. Full of opportunity. Another day of slowly turning into Handsome Jack. The body double clutched the hair in his fist as he entered the medical bay. He found Tannis bending over a microscope on one of the countertops.

Should he speak? Or leave the hair on the table? That would probably give her the wrong idea, whatever that would be. She didn’t seem to notice him yet. He swallowed and walked further. Be upfront. She’s busy. Get it over with. “Uh, hey, lady-- Tannis. I got you some DNA. Will this work for you?”

The Siren looked up from her work and looked in dismay at the hair in his hand. “Ah. Disgusting. Yes, this should do nicely. Place it-- five feet away from me. I don’t want it near me. Oh, yes, I suppose I should thank you for your contribution.” She cleared her throat. “Your cooperation is agreeable, now please leave.”

How was blood less gross than some hair? Confused, he dropped the bundle on the tabletop and left the facility. It was time to get to work. Timothy checked his ECHO to see a ping across the way from him. Yesterday made him feel ever so slightly lighter for the road ahead. But he was afraid that the little spark wasn’t enough to carry him through it, and he had no idea if he _could_ take care of it. It was the second day without Zane. He shouldn’t be counting.

“Greetings, Lawrence! I require a bit of dusting today if you don’t mind. These heads seem to have a nasty habit of relinquishing their dandruff.”

“Uh, yeah, sure. It’s kind of my job now. I don’t mind…?” Hammerlock talked funny. It was weird to think that this man was Aurelia’s brother. They acted nothing alike aside from their sense of formality. His cybernetics were an oddity to him. His entire leg was gone as well as his arm. His glasses were basically a monocle now. The man has been through his fair share of hell and he was _always_ so chipper. It pissed him off. Timothy wondered if it was possible to become like that one day. It seemed too good to be true.

“Say, is that hand of yours working out for you well?”

The body double paused in his work to look at his red robotic hand. “It’s definitely a hand. I don’t know what else to say about it.” That was rude. “I-I mean, it makes everything easier since I didn’t…? You know, uh, yeah... I’m still getting used to the weight. Uh, thank you for, uh, giving me one of these! It works good. Um, I owe you.”

“There’s no need for that. Zane was the one who handled everything. I merely supplied the contacts.”

He slouched. “That’s… very considerate of him.”

Alistair was quick to acknowledge the shift in mood. “Oh, I do apologize! I shouldn’t have brought him up.”

“No, it’s okay. I just miss him.” Wait, was that too much information? It was true, obviously. Everyone knew something went wrong on their date, but why was he being so self conscious about it? Why was he worried? It was normal for people to be worried, but he didn’t need to talk about it. He didn’t _want_ to try and talk about it. Who knows what would spill out? Timothy stopped for a moment at the thought. Was he that scared of ‘himself’?

Hammerlock was quiet but Timothy could tell he had his eye on him, while he read a book in that fancy chair of his as he wiped down the shelves with a cloth. It was hard for the body double to tell that time was passing. He had to stop himself short multiple times before his mind was carried away by some meaningless thought. It had to be meaningless. Everything he did was meaningless. He accidentally made eye contact with the old explorer when he turned to wipe the island.

“Just a moment.”

“Did I miss a spot?” He asked, tired. Hammerlock seemed like the type to pause the world to point out a singular speck of dust.

“Oh no, I’m not going to comment on that. I’ve noticed something about your form. Have a seat.”

“What are you talking about? I just started.”

He quirked his head to the side. “Around half an hour ago, yes. You have been very meticulous, but you should have been done by now.”

He was thinking too much again that it was impeding his work. Damn. “You want me to leave?”

“No, no, you’re fine, Timothy.”

Timothy stopped him from continuing by putting his hands up. “Listen, man, I appreciate it really, but I don’t want to talk about Zane or my feelings or anything! I just… I want to forget about all of this. Oh, goddammit!” He raised the rag to chuck it across the room but he stopped. Clutching the cloth, he rested his weight on the post and breathed deep. He was not going to have a break down here. Just wait it out. Stop talking.

Hammerlock drew back a little. “You want to run away from this?”

“I mean, yes? No? I-I just want everything back to normal. Go--Why am I telling you this? I’ll-I’m gonna hurry this up.” He quickly returned to his cleaning, adding a little more force to his swipes. It was… quiet. It wasn’t an uncomfortable quiet. By now he was supposed to be interrupted, forced to say what was on his mind. That moment never came. For some reason, it was pissing him off.  
“I just don’t understand! I don’t know what all of your-- and I’m talking about everyone’s intentions are with me. Like, what? I’ve been a friggin’ mess ever since I came on board and now everyone’s pitying me because our date didn’t work out. I _wanted_ it to work out! Maybe I have a soul too. Maybe I want to be kissed! But noooo, I can’t have anything. I don’t… God, I don’t know. Like… Am I okay? I have no idea. It’s like, okay so you know, like, _sand_ \-- there’s a lot of stuff in sand like shells and whatever, driftwood. Anyway, you’d like sift that or something, right? But instead of like sifting through for a diamond or something, I don’t know, do you find that in sand? I don’t care! Anyway, you just dump the bucket of sand on the table and now you got sand everywhere and you think it’s going to stop but sand and debris keeps coming out of the bucket and it’s just all confusing. And you’re standing there like ‘oh my god’ is going to stop? Where is all this coming from? I’m being buried alive in sand! What am I supposed to do with all of this shit? I can’t sift through it all by myself! And I see all these people walking around and they want to help but they… aren’t sure either. They’ve got shovels and... but I…” He held his head in his hands. “What is wrong with me?”

Silence again. Why wasn’t this guy saying anything? He didn’t feel like he was being ignored. Why was this making him angry? Making him go on a rant? This had to be the DNA talking, right? ... Right?  
“I don’t get it. You’d think I’d be desensitized, right? I’ve endured it for almost a decade and...” I cry myself to sleep. I pick at my skin. I end up screaming at myself. Every single time. “I know I’ve said it… I promise Zane, but I don’t know if I have the courage to get better. I don’t even know the steps to take. I’m… Why is he even in love with me?” Why was _he_ in love with _him_? Because he saved his life? Because he was nice to him while the whole world spat in his face? Because he was giving him an unnecessary second chance? “Come on, say something already, you prick.”

“... What would you like me to say?” Alistair asked curiously.

“I-I don’t know!” He slammed the rag down on the table and finally faced him. “Something! Why are you letting me do this? How am I not freaking you out?! You’re supposed to HATE me!”

“Is being hated what you’re used to?”

“Y…” Why did he pause? “Yes.”

“Well! That sounds exhausting. Is that what you want?”

“I don’t… Goddammit, I don’t know what I want. I-I just… I’m done thinking but it keeps… It keeps coming back…!”

“Well, it’s as they say, a little bit of confidence can go a long way.” He spoke so casually as if he hadn’t witnessed Timothy’s episode. “You know, you remind me of a bit of Wainwright with your perdictiment. He wasn’t a confident man either. He thought he was a disgrace to the Jakobs name.”

A Jakobs? Of all people? “... And? How did he get confident?”

“Well, if you want a literal version, I believe Typhon gave him a shotgun. He couldn’t aim well, you see. It’s what the Jakobs took pride in.”

“So… I should… shoot… for my confidence...? With a shotgun?”

“Ah--no? That was not how I wanted you to take that. Let me--”

“How do you suddenly gain confidence by switching guns?”

Alistair sighed. “I’m starting over. Forget I said that.”

“W-wait, no. What were you trying to say? Kep-Keep going.”

Hammerlock looked him over keenly. “... Oh, alright. I was going to say an outside push can be enough to give strength to confidence.”

Timothy scoffed. “Yeah, that’s not going to work. I’ve already tried that.”

“Ah!” He pointed a finger to the ceiling. “ _You_ have tried that?”

Okay, this guy had to be crazy. “Yyyyeah?”

“But you are not an outside force! How could you know?”

“I-I don’t…?” It finally clicked. “Oh-- Ohhhhh. I… I get it.” He wanted to blame Jack’s DNA for making him act this dumb, but then again... if Jack was here Hammerlock would have been shot for wasting his time. There was a fraction of Timothy that wanted to do that. The rest was listening. He wanted to understand.

“It’s possible that all you need is a push in the right direction. Would you like me to help you with that?”

His body tensed. “No! D-don’t bother. It’s-- I’m not worth it.”

“Alright then! I shall amend my phrasing.” Alistair hoisted himself out of the chair and stood erect, his hands clasped behind his back. “I _am_ going to help you with your confidence.”

. . .

The days felt like a blur when Zane left Promethea. 

All he knew was that he was on Pandora again. At least, he wasn’t perched up on a billboard this time, suffering from a heatstroke. He didn’t even feel drunk. His mind had been empty since he arrived on the planet, piloting off pure instinct. He needed a way to cope. A distraction. Anything. And what was a better way to do that than exploding a few mindless psychos?

The sun was getting closer to the horizon. Zane basically lit fires around Roland’s Rest with how many bandit camps he destroyed. He went in with reckless abandon each time. It was supposed to fill him with a hankering for more. He wanted to bust his gut laughing while bandits chased around his digistruct in all the chaos and wreckage. Have a blood stained grin on his face as he took his claws to a deadshot’s head. But he felt empty. He even went as far as to pleasure himself to force a jolt into him. He was already hard for no reason, might as well try to make it work for him with the sweat he accumulated. With his back to the wall, he took it slow, concentrating on the feeling of his fingers stoking down his abdomen before taking hold of himself. Half way through a pull, Timothy’s image seamlessly snuck into his mind. That confident smile struck him to his core. Swinging away that cloak with such a flourish. He was just standing there with his clones, looking at him from _that_ angle. I’ll give you a night you’ll never forget. His words held such promise. Zane shivered at the memory of his touch, his tone. His imagination took flight, picturing the body double under him, sweating, groaning. His hair, a gorgeous mess of locks he wanted to tug on. Gazing at him with that open mouthed astonishment he saw in the suite, eyeing him up the same way as he did when Timothy saw him in a robe. Oh god, Zane was so close.

His helpless moan as he gingerly felt over himself released him from his thoughts, giving him pause. What do you know? Timothy did give him a night he would never forget. The operative hiked up his pants and buckled his belt. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about him, especially not like this. It felt like this… immoral pain. Like someone fishing in his gut while he was awake kind of pain. It was constant. There was no sharpness to it. It ricocheted around his body, never pausing. What was he doing wrong? He didn’t know he was beginning to see Timothy like that. He hurriedly pushed that aside. He was just upset. That was all. That’s all it had to be.

Finished with another camp, Zane walked towards his vehicle. He heard the sound of a roaring engine. When he heard the horn blare through the wind, he paused in retrieving his shotgun. He knew exactly who this was. He turned around with a half hearted smile to see the familiar Bandit King hop out of his technical and run towards him with his arms out. “You’re baaack! Why didn’t you tell me you were visiting!”

Vaughn barely reached his head as he embraced the operative. At the touch, Zane flinched, realizing how sore he was from causing all that destruction. He chuckled lightly as he returned hug, patting his head. “I was going to surprise you. What are you doing out here?”

“I thought a good old fashioned blood feud was going on over here.” The bandit let go of him with a shining smile. “I didn’t want my Sun Sma--I mean, uhhh, Crimson Raiders getting caught in the crossfire during their patrols. It was getting pretty close to our base. So I came out here to investigate! Turns out it was just you! Man, you’ve been at this for a while, huh?”

“Eh, I was bored.” He lied.

“Hey!” He punched his arm. “You dropped by at a great time then! It’s wednesday! The B Team and I are about to start our bloodball match. You should be on my team! We could show them who the man is or something like that-- right, bro? You want in?”

He opened his mouth to decline. “Sure.” 

… Wait.

“Awesome! I’ll give you a lift, bro!”

“Thanks, bro.” Somehow, Vaughn didn’t seem to notice his strange behavior. Then again, the bandit didn’t seem to be the kind of person to look too hard into something, like Zane. This was what the operative needed. Friendly competition to distract him. He hoped it was going to be enough to work.

“Hey, Slab!” Brick greeted him with a hard slap on the back, which nearly thrust him into the sand. “How you been?”

He grimaced at the pain. “Good! I’m good.” He popped his neck. “Ow...”

“Vaulty vault!” Tina jumped up and down, squeezing his arm. “I missed you! Where you been aaaaat, baby~? You got stories! I can tell. You smell weird. We’ll catch up later, after I kick your butt.”

This was more like it. He shared her bloodthirsty grin. “Oh, you really think so?”

“Yea, shorty, I got yo number. I got eeeeeeverybody’s numbers. You better watch that fine ass, because I’m gonna crush it. Let’s go, Brick! We cannot associate ourselves with the competition.”

Through his goggles Zane could tell Mordecai was making a face under there. “You just did.”

“There’s no cameras, you can’t prove to me that I did anything, ref! You’re not supposed to talk!”

“You… made me the ref. Isn’t that my job? To talk...? Keep score? Make sure everyone is following the rules? Right?”

“Nah, you’re just here to look pretty.” Zane jabbed with a smile. “Is this your first time watchin’ blood ball, Mordy? Those rules were kind of set to be broken, you know.”

“Are we ready?” Vaughn piped up, sprinting back from the garage with a patched up ball.

“Ready!” Tina and Brick cheered, the bomb expert hopping with bounding excitement.

“Ehf, I don’t think Vaughn is going to let anyone get away with that.”

He wasn’t wrong. The Bandit King was a pretty big rule abiding guy, considering his Hyperion upbringing. In fact, Zane was sure that Vaughn made up the rules he followed to become a bandit after the Helios crash. It was kind of cute. 

It may have been a few decades since Zane had touched a blood ball but he knew the rules. It shouldn’t have changed much. Just don’t let the ball touch the ground on your side of the court or the net. No problem. It looked like they were playing by Psycho Grounds by how close Vaughn and Tina were to the net, which meant that the ball needs to keep its momentum, rather than rack up points by chucking the ball into the enemy’s side. Zane wasn’t used to that style, but he could make it work.

He got into position in the back of the court and watched Vaughn drop and kick the ball up into the air before spiking it down onto the neighboring side. Tina reacted fast and managed to catch the ball. She used the momentum from the force to swing herself around and toss it over to Brick. He suspended it into the air with his chest as Tina used him as a wall to propel herself into a bicycle kick that sent the ball flying back over the net towards the operative. Someone was going for style points. His body reacted for him. He grabbed his barrier from his hip and tossed it out in front of him. As it formed, the ball made contact with the top of the dome and was shot back up, arcing slightly. 

“Time out!” Vaughn rose. “Zane, that’s cheating! You can’t do that!”

Mordecai shrugged. “I don’t see why he can’t. It didn't touch the ground. He technically hit it.”

"Well, you're right but--"

"We get to use our stuff??” Tina beamed. “Pause pause pause. Pause. Pause! I'm getting my bombs! BRB!"

"No, Tina!" Brick caught her by the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Let me go, Brick-brack! It'll be faaaair! They’ll be stun booombs. Ain’t gonna hurt nobody."

"You don’t have any stun bombs." Mordecai corrected.

“Anything is a stun bomb if you go for the face!”

With a huff, Zane picked up his shield and placed it down on the tires nearby along with his digistruct trigger. "Force of habit, I'll put my things here for now. Is that better?”

Vaughn looked a little perturbed. “Uh, yeah! That’s okay. Don’t worry about it, bro.”

“You alright, Vault Hunter?” The sniper inquired.

“Yes.” He spat without thinking. He quickly retracted, “I-I just didn’t get enough sleep last night. Sorry. I’ll be better this time.”

“If you say so.”

And so blood ball carried on without a hitch, although the Vault Hunter was struggling in the beginning and as a result they lost the first round. Letting frustration be his drive, Zane stood in front of the next and slammed the ball with such ferocity that Tina and Brick ducked out of the way. Mordecai gave them a penalty for that and forced the berserker to get closer to the net. Vaughn seemed to be extra excited about this so Zane kept it up for the rest of the match. Now that he was in the front, the operative didn’t have to worry too much about keeping up the momentum. When the score was becoming 7-10, Zane noticed B Team trying to focus on Vaughn’s weak left side. That didn’t seem fair to him. On the next pass, the ball was flying high above their heads. As it plummeted down, the operative used the net’s pole for extra height, jumped up, and spiked the ball onto their side with his noggin.

“You knocked the net down, Vault Hunter.” Mordecai called. “That’s a penalty.” 

Growling under his breath, Zane huffed and began pitching the net back up.

“Hey, bro.” Vaughn stood beside him, trying to meet his gaze. “Bro?” 

“What, Vaughn?”

“You doing okay?”

“I’m fit as a fiddle.” He said stiffly. “Let’s keep going. We can still win this.”

“You sure…? You don’t look like you’re having fun.”

“I’m having loads of fun!” His tone made the bandit wince. 

“Hey, hey, shawty.” Tina put her weight against the net as she leaned over it, her hands under her chin. “What’s goin’ on with you, boo? Did someone hurt you?” She gasped at her own question. “Who! Who who who! Gimme the deets! I’ll bust their heads open!”

“Me too!” Brick chimed in, slapping his fist into his palm.

That got the operative to smile a bit. “That’s not-- I don’t want you to hurt him. We’re both at fault. I’m just... I’m mad at myself.”

“Oooooooooh, it’s a him. I get it.” Tina ducked under the net and put an arm over his shoulder. “You crushin’ after your ex. I feel that. I feel that _DEEP_. I still think of Sheega sometimes… until I remember how much of a BITCH she was. You sure you don’t want me to set some boom? You know I got you boom.”

“I appreciate that but I can handle it.” He smiled weakly.

“Nooooo! That’s a sad face! Oh! Oh! You know what would make you feel better? Gettin’ crunk drunk!”

“No, Tina!” Mordecai reprimanded.

“Whaaat? Vaulty’s a grown man, he can do whatever he wants! But if I catch yew buttdialin’, you’re gonna get these hands. It’s for your own protection!”

“You can’t use Zane as an excuse to drink. You’re not allowed.”

“Aaaaaaw! But I’ve grown since then! I learned my lessooon.”

“No, you haven’t.” Brick joined in. “I’m still finding blood chunks in my stuff.”

“You’re supposed to be on MY team, Brick!! And I said I was sorry!”

Watching the three argue like a dysfunctional family was somehow making him feel lighter. Zane turned towards the bandit. “Hey, Vaughn? I’m sorry for stopping the game.”

He shrugged it off. “Eeeeh, it happens. Honestly, this turned out a lot better than what went down a couple of weeks ago. It’s really embarrassing so, please, don’t ask. But ah, you’re welcome to try again next week! If you want, you don’t have to. I’d be happy if you did though.”

“You’re not gonna hold this against me then?”

“Naah, you’re a ruthless blood baller! We’re kind of the same.”

“What? You? Ruthless? Sorry, boyo, but I have a hard time imagining that.”

He rolled his shoulders a little. “Iiiii have a habit of going a little crazy when things start heating up. Gets my competitive blood pumpin’! It’s fun. Regardless--” He waved it aside, his sunny disposition shining through once more. “I’m going to start our celebration party while they argue. I think I put the rakk ale somewhere...”

“Celebration party?”

“To victor goes the spoils, right? I started the whole thing because, uh, I was lonely. Anyway, we just let loose, we sing a lot-- Oh! Brick and I just fixed our old karaoke machine, you want to break it in?”

“You had me at ale. Let’s get this party started.”

“Sweet! You can help me set up then!”

. . .

It was day three without a word from Zane. He probably shouldn’t have but the body double decided to tidy up the Vault Hunter’s room. It was out of anxiety. He needed something to do with his hands. He was going to call him today, or at least try to. It was up to Zane whether or not he was going to answer. His mind was racing again. He paused to take in a deep breath, held it, and released. 

“You’re pretty shaken up.” One of his clones reappeared beside him, his face stoic.

“Can you blame me? I haven’t even told Hammerlock about this-- I mean, I have! I said I wanted to call Zane but… I don’t know what to say! What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?”

“You hang up?” The digistruct answered slowly. “Come on, kiddo, is that a trick question?”

“I want to make it up to him. I-I want to talk… you know, about us.” He shut the toolbox and scooched it to the edge of the bench. “Hammerlock keeps talking about ‘phrasing’ and somehow that can make me more confident if I know how to speak. I mean, yeah, okay, sure, but I don’t get it.”

“You… God, you are stupid. I wasn’t even listening to his crummy lecture and I get it.”

The body double deflated and snarled, “Oh gee, thanks! That’s exactly what I wanted to hear today. Go… go clean something.”

One of his other digistructs, who had been alphabetizing the bookcase, came over and rested his head on Timothy’s shoulder, wrapping his arms over his chest. “Don’t be too hard on him, he’s learning… Been a while since you actually thought about your own actions, huh, pumpkin?” His body naturally relaxed as the clone carressed his hair.

“I’m selfish...” He whined.

“That’s not… technically a baaaad thing? It doesn’t mean much coming from us Jack clones but what’s one ‘me day’ gonna hurt?”

“No, I’m… I’m really selfish! I-I haven’t been fair to Zane! Or… or anyone here.”

The clone who wasn’t on Timothy flicked at the drone. “Except for that little shit, she still thinks the world revolves around her problems.”

“So do I! We’re not that different.”

“Yeah, you’re both whiney about it too.”

The body double lowered his gaze. “I… have a lot to work on, don’t I?”

“Yup, gonna be lots of fun times.”

“What are you going to say to Zane?”

“I… I want to say so much… but I don’t know if I should say a lot. You know? I’m so tired...” He rubbed his eyes and sighed from his nose. “I just want to make things right. Am I really worth a second chance? Even a third? I can’t remember what number I’m on.”

“I think you’re on your fourth or fifth if we’re counting the time you were a total coward and watched Zane get bitchslapped into a wall. Can we say that’s hilarious now? Because that was hilarious. You saw his face, right?” The clone frowned at his glare and snorted. “Oh, grow up.”

“I’m trying to… At least none of you have MY problems. You’re already Jack. You’ve never been worried about becoming him… eating you like a… plague. God, I’m doomed. How am I going to tell Zane that?”

“Let’s be honest, you were doomed since you started the program. Nothing’s really changed, except for uh, you. You got ten years, maybe you’ll die one day and he’ll remember you as Timothy Lawrence. So you’ve got that going for you.”

“I don’t want to consider death as an option again. I’m… I’m tired of feeling like I can’t do anything.” He puffed out his chest. “I’m…! I _am_ going to make a change! I… I hope I can.”

“Are you preoccupied, Lawrence?” A short knock rapt at his door. “May I step in?”

Instantly, the clones disappeared and Timothy quickly grabbed a broom in an panicked attempt to act natural, “Come in!” 

The door slid open and the old explorer entered with his usual regality. “I hope I didn’t catch you at the wrong moment.” He looked around. “I could have sworn I heard more than your voice.”

“Uhhh, nope! Just me. What did you need, cupcake?”

“I was making sure you haven’t called him yet.”

“Oh… um, no. I haven’t yet. I’ve kind of been...” He shifted the broom. “... procrastinating.”

“I see.” He nodded. “Normally, I wouldn’t advise doing this, but since your case is different.”

“What? Oh-- No, wait, he’s not my ex or anything. Wait, does Zane think I’m his ex?”

“Oh boy...” Alistair mumbled to himself, tilting his hat. “No. That is absolutely not what I meant. Let me finish.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You are forgiven. Before you said that you wanted to call him, I was going to give him a status update about you. I believe you should do it, since you know yourself better than I.”

Timothy bit his lip. Do I?

“I’ll start the call, of course. We’ll be doing this on my device, since he will be expecting me.”

“Th-that’s a good idea.”

“Are you prepared?”

“As I’ll ever be...” His mind internally screamed and begging for Timothy to slap the ECHO out of Hammerlock’s hand right as he brought up Zane’s contact. He kept his hands moving, twisting the broom handle back and forth, listening to the brush scratch the floor. The device rang and rang…. Ringing as Timothy’s heart was sinking.

“Hello?” The body double jerked back away from the camera. _That_ was not Zane. This guy had a wicked goatee and feathers all over. Why was he hearing music? Was this guy at a party or-- Was Zane at a party?

For some reason, Hammerlock seemed pleased to see him. “Ah! Mordecai! Good to see you, old friend. Do you know where Zane is by chance?”

“Yeah, he’s in front of me. He’s been singing his guts out for a while… Still goin’. You need him?”

Singing…? Timothy made sure he wasn’t in frame as he crept closer to try to hear the operative.

“When he isn’t busy, yes. It’s not too urgent.”

“Right, I’ll try to pull him away if I can.”

“I’m assuming he’s intoxicated?”

The goggle guy smirked and flipped the ECHO over to show the Vault Hunter. Timothy’s heart nearly lunged out of his chest. Zane was practically kissing the microphone while the stand was carressed in between his thighs. His careless grin was almost unbearable to look at. He wasn’t even looking at the screen for the lyrics, he knew them all by heart. His eyes closed, singing from the chest while the same beat drove home into Timothy’s ears. The operative shimmied his jacket off and tossed it to the side (which gained a strong whistle followed by an excited ‘Ow-ow!’ on the other side of the device) [ as he belted out the next verse.](https://youtu.be/wNsUBBP5w0w?t=110)

He had the audacity to start giggling through a curse word and continue on with his hips moving like that wasn’t fair. Timothy didn’t know what to think. In fact, he _couldn’t_ think. For once, his mind was blank as he stared at the Vault Hunter, his mouth agape. When was that going to be him? Going through his life without a care in the world? When was he going to be deserving of such a life? God, he wished he was that microphone too.

Hammerlock gazed at him, his lips pursed together like he tasted something sour, yet he was trying not to smile either.

Timothy slapped his hand over his mouth. Oh god, he had been drooling. “Did I say that out loud...?”

“You, ah, may have.” He cleared his throat.

“Hey! Yo, Zane! Zane--!” He heard someone on the other side cackle laugh like a banshee when the Vault Hunter was too preoccupied with the music to hear anything else. This Mordecai guy knocked the device over face down. “You’ve got a call!”

“You wanta song?”

“You have a CALL!”

Zane squinted at him for a while, fighting his own haze to unscramble the spoken words in his head while Tina, Brick and Vaughn were laughing behind the sniper. “Oh!! Thank you, Boo Boo Choco-Doo!”

“Yeah, yeah… You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope!” Grinning and giggling to himself, Zane hopped off from the microphone and sauntered over. He wobbled a bit at his own weight being shifted as he picked up his ECHO. “Eeeeey! Hammy--lock, whassup? Got somethin’ for me to kill?”

Timothy shrank away again, his eyes glued to the floor. He didn’t have any confidence in himself, what good was this going to do? “I was hoping to steal a moment from you, if you’re able.”

“Oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah, hold on. I’ll be right back, fellas.” He waved off the B Team and Vaughn before trodding away from the party and down to Roland’s statue, humming to himself on the way there. Resting his back on the plaque, he perched the ECHO up and waved at the moving image of Alistair. “Hi. Whatchu wanna talk about?”

“Actually, it’s Timothy who wants to talk. Is this alright by you?”

He nearly fell on his backside when he heard his name. His heart perceded to pulse loud and hard into his ears. “T-ti-tim-Timmy? He wants to…? Ya--yes! Where is he?”

“Here you go, Lawrence--” Hammerlock held his ECHO in such a way that Zane could see a little bit of the body double. He looked like he was trying to hide behind a broom he was holding. “What are you...?”

“I can’t…!”

“Yes, you can. It’s alright. Just breathe.” He handed off the device and for a moment the operative only had a view of Timothy’s leg before he heard a trembling inhale and exhale.

The camera flipped over and Zane felt like he got a rough kick to the head when he saw the body double. Timothy looked as nervous as ever, his eyes darting around. “Hhhhey!”

“Hey...” He echoed, breathlessly.

He swallowed. “Um! Hhhhow is--uh… Where are you?”

“Pandora.”

He scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, hah, that fun place. Y-you… you uh, you looked like you were having fun... up there.”

“Ah, yeah.” He paused, suddenly feeling sober and highly alert of how his words felt on his tongue. This awkward silence was burning the roof of his mouth. His stomach fluttered and churned as his head spun for anything to say. “It sure has been a while...”

“Yeah, it, ah, it has.” Up until now did he notice that his eyepatch was gone and he could see the stunning craftsmanship of his ECHO eye. It was _glowing_ a perfect yellow in the sun’s last remaining rays over the horizon. It was so pretty.

Zane licked his dry lips. “How’sss things on your end?”

“Uh! Yeah!” 

His brows furrowed. “‘Yeah’?” 

He saw a flash of bright red flourish over his ears. “... Shit, that wasn’t an answer...” Timothy reprimanded himself softly, anxiously looking over to his right. “Hohhhh… um,” He wasn’t meeting his gaze anymore. “I mean, things are kind of the same? But not really? Okay, a lot of things have happened, an-and I don’t know how to say them...”

“Try? P-please, I’ve… I’ve got all night.” Why was he feeling like he just ran laps across the entire planet?

“I--um, well… I don’t want to freak you out-- Shit, that sounded bad. I didn’t hurt anyone! Everyone is okay!” He quietly cursed at himself. He put a fist to his forehead and breathed in again. “Um. Cl-cleaning is going okay. Ellie’s nice. Um… Ava is trying. I-I mean she really is. Whatever you said to her must have done something, I guess… uh, Tannis…” He hesitated for a while, his eyes shifting about as if he was confronting himself on what to say. “Yeah, she’s still scary… but she’s um… She’s trying to help me not act like, you know, Jack.” He swallowed again. “I’m not really ready to admit what happened yet. I’m still kind of, uh, shaken about it.”

“That’s okay. I’m glad you’re seeking help. That’s good.” He added gently. “You’re doing good.”

“It’s not...” His voice quivered as he struggled, “I-I mean, it’s-- youknow, um-- God, why is it so hard to talk…?” He took in a short breath. “It’s hard but I’m trying. Um… How about you? You seem to be better off than me.”

“Hah, I’m not.” He clarified with a sad smile.

Timothy blinked. It was an act then? Or did he get swept up in the music? He shoved his thoughts away. “Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You didn’t say anything wrong. I think you’re the one doing a lot better, if we’re comparing here. I did find out a lot about myself.” Should he say? Timothy just bled out to him, it was only fair. “I… do better around people than on my own. I also realized a couple of other things. I’ve been having a hard time accepting my flaws, but I needed this. I’m-- I’m getting there. It’s slow, but I am starting to feel like myself again.”

Timothy smiled. “Tha--that’s great! Good for you.”

He was still sweet. It was soul crushing. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh-heh, everyone keeps asking me that and I still don’t know how to answer it... Is that bad?”

“No, that’s-- that’s normal. It’s how I’ve been feelin’.”

“Right… I’m not. I… Zane?”

He adjusted his leg position, feeling the tense atmosphere clog up his throat. “Yea? What is it?”

Timothy hesitated once more. His long pause was making his fingers twitch nervously. “When you get back… Whenever you get back.” He bit his lip. “I-I want to talk about us. About boundaries, about what’s going to happen to us in the future. I know we’re… I hope we’re still friends. I know you probably have a lot of complicated feelings about me and what I did. I-I shouldn’t just make it up to you by doing things, you know? I need to get to know you better and know what you want! And--and you need… you deserve to know more about me too. H-how I think about all this, instead of… bottling it up. You know? Is that okay? Am I too forward…?”

His heart was in his hands again, but there was no inevitable crushing weight this time. It felt so gentle. Zane sniffed, a smile snuck up onto his lips. “That… that ain’t forward at all, boyo. I think that’s a great idea, Tim. We should definitely do that.”

His eyes lit up like gorgeous stars. “Really? I-I mean, yeah! Um… wh--do you know when you’re coming back?”

He took a moment to think, asking himself one question. Was he ready to confront Timothy in person? He hummed. “I don’t know yet. Give me a day or two.”

“Okay, that’s okay! Take all the time you need, okay? I miss you!” His relieved countenance blanched. “Oh god, I shouldn’t have said that. Why did I say that? That-that-that was too much…!”

“I miss you too, Timmy. I really do...” He pawed at the screen, echoing the desire to touch his face. “Thank you for telling me all this yourself.”

“Y-you’re too nice, Zane... I don’t d...I mean, I-I appreciate it.”

“You’ve grown so much.”

“Not-- I…” He sighed. “Maybe? I’m trying. It’s really hard to remember because, you know, I’m too used to being self-deprecating. And-and I might slip up sometimes-- or fall back, I’m kind of scared of doing that but… I-I don’t want to give up anymore. I’m tired of feeling sorry for myself all the time... I want this.”

His spirits rose at that. His smile was hurting his cheeks. “I’m so proud of you, Timothy.”

That must have sparked something in the body double for all that awkward tension he held in his shoulders vanished. He _laughed_. It was so short and out of relief but it was just as beautiful as before. Tears were forming in his eyes as he hiccuped and trembled. Zane was teetering over the edge, marveling at him.

“Your smile is so cuuute!” Timothy almost dropped the device in his own shock. He covered his mouth. “Oh my god--Take it take it takeittakeit! Take it!! Before I say anything else stupid! Oh god! I ruined it again...!”

Zane dissolved into quiet laughter. His flustered visage was burned into his chest and that warm spread throughout his entire body. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t breathe. It was hurting his stomach. He sank onto the rock as his ECHO toppled out of his hands and rattled on the ground, laughing. Tears fell from his face as he shook. He fell off the edge. He fell so hard.

“Are you alright, old sport? What’s going on?”

“Zane…? I-I’m really sorry! Itit--it slipped out. I-I got so excited… I didn’t mean to.”

“I just fell in love again...!” He broke out into another fit. “You’re so bloody precious… God, I love you. Gib--give me a minute. I can’t feckin’ breathe…!” As he tried to calm himself down, his giggling would rupture again for a second round. He couldn’t help it. It hurt so good. After another minute, his fatigue was weighing him down enough for him to stop cackling. His smile never faded, however. It was glued to his face. He asked dreamily. “Are you still there, Tim…?”

“I’m here…! You okay? I can’t see you.”

He fumbled for his ECHO and placed it on his lap, facing upward. He pulled his knees up and smiled lovingly down at the flustered body double. “Heyyy. That’s a nice shade on ya.”

As if Timothy couldn’t get any redder, he covered half his face and whined, a smile was plastered on his lips too. He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears again, which he probably was. “Zane, you’re drunk…!”

“Nah, you haven’t seen me drunk. I’m just buzzed. Well, I, uh, guess I am kinda drunk… drunk on you.”

His sheepish laughter was adorable. “Oh my god…! Go to bed or something! You don’t know what you’re saying!”

“Ehehehe, yeah, I do. I can’t wait to see you again. Imma gon give--you a big hug. Okay?”

“Okay. Goodnight, ki--Zane. Night, Zane.”

“Niiiiiiight.” He ended the call and let his side crash into the dirt as he giggled up a storm once more, fully surrendering to his drunken high. Lord, was he in it more than ever and he couldn't find the decency in himself to care about how he looked. Eventually, he managed to roll onto his stomach and push himself onto his feet. With a giddy smile, his stumbling walk turned into a sprint back over to the party, his arms up in the air. “LET’S DO IT AGAIN!”


	15. Climate Change

Things were… odd. Not odd as in going wrong. Odd as in going… oddly? Timothy scratched that out. How did he have a creative writing degree? He probably shouldn’t have crossed that out. He frowned at the notebook in his hands as he chewed on the eraser. He remembered reading somewhere that writing out his feelings could help deal with them. He decided to give it a shot out of desperation, hoping that it would fix his constant stream of thoughts. He knew it wouldn’t, but there was no harm in sitting down and writing.

Everyone is weird-- He tried again-- maybe not everyone. There’s still a whole bunch of asses that keep looking at me like I murdered a puppy. Have I murdered a puppy? I don’t remember. I hope I haven’t. They aren’t as cute as cats but they’re still cute. Tannis hasn’t given me any updates. I know it’s been a couple of days but it feels-- Timothy paused. How did it feel? --nerveracking. I’m scared of her. I don’t even know if she’s doing this because she wants to help me or she’s got time to kill or I’m another experiment to her. I don’t like her. She’s direct. She’s not really hiding anything. If I ask, she’ll probably tell me, but do I want to ask her...? It’s probably best that I don’t. That means I have to talk to her and I’d rather talk to Claptrap. I still hate him. This is going to turn into an angry rant if I start talking about that jackhole.

Ava has been trying to be nicer to me. It’s kind of sweet, actually. She seemed to really like my little magic trick and apparently has been trying to do it on everyone on the ship? Not well, obviously. She’ll never be as good as me. I’ve been thinking about showing her some other stuff too. Blow her mind. I’ll do stuff like… Ava will probably read this. She seems like the type to not respect privacy. Nevermind. Hey, Ava, if you’re reading this, you stop right now. Timothy grinned at himself with a little laugh. Leave my shit alone.

He wondered if he should keep going after that or start writing in his own code. He knew some spanish and french thanks to Jack but he had no idea how to write them. He would have to hide this notebook in a very particular, not suspicious place. The bed was out of the question. He glanced up at the highest bookshelf. That could work. He would have to be careful about it since he wasn’t as tall as he wanted to be. He didn’t like the idea of standing on a stool just to write. He shrugged and pressed on.

Ellie’s alright. She and Hammerlock(?) is that how you spell it? They are the weirdest out of everyone. Ham is trying to help me be confident because he wants to? I kind of fell back a lot yesterday. Gotta love depression. Ellie keeps playing this uplifting music when I clean. I guess that’s her way of helping? I don’t get her. She’s not at all like Moxxi. I mean, she’s hot. Obviously. Ellie’s got her own level of hot, and I’m jealous of that. She just kind of… owns it? She’s so positive about herself and her body. I don’t have the strength to be like that. I wish I did. It would make me feel a lot better about this… Timothy stopped, frowning towards his protruding gut that he hid with his oversized hoodie. It was a soft spot, literally. He hated talking about it. He let himself go over the course of seven years and he wasn’t proud of it. He hated that he didn’t feel motivated enough to improve it. He thought it better off to simply wear baggy clothes and pretend he was still that original Jack build. He missed being that skinny. It had to be a dealbreaker. He couldn’t let Zane know. Or at least not yet. He recalled watching the operative flirt with Ellie but maybe he had it for girls? They make it look better. Timothy shook out of this line of thought and pressed onto a new paragraph. He needed something else to talk about that wasn’t going to end up degrading himself.

I asked Hammerlock to tell me about the war. It was a wild story. Every planet was involved in it whether they liked it or not. Those Sirens must have been horrifying. Our internet was cut out from the casino, we couldn’t learn anything from the outside. I’d hate to see their “live streams”. It would probably make me more afraid of the world than I already am.  
I learned about who Ava misses. Mia? Maya? Mai? Meia. I don’t know why I feel bad that I never knew her. I guess I want to understand her better? She’s been through a lot too. She has so much to learn… just like me. Timothy hummed, thoughtfully.  
I guess the Calypsos didn’t care much for money. Maybe that’s why I was spared-- the casino was spared. They had this Grand Great Vault, whatever it’s called. I’m kind of jealous of them-- The Vault Hunters. They got to see more than just a crummy planet. They got to see so much… and there was a lot of death too. We’re not so different at all. I want to know how Zane felt during all of that. Did he just smile through it all like I saw at the Underdome?

Timothy slowly breathed in as his mind wrapped around the memory of his pink tinted grinning face. I miss Zane. 

I talked to him two days ago. I haven’t heard from him since then. He better be alive on that backwater planet. I know he can handle himself. Really well. SUPER well. He’s a damn scary menace. I felt like I couldn’t breathe when I saw him dancing like that. He was drunk too. I think he was drunk. It’s hard to tell with him. He’s always so hyperactive and energetic for an old guy. It’s really cute. He’s like super ripped too. It reminds me of how much I miss being in his arms. 

Timothy flushed as he stared at that last sentence. Now he had to make sure ZANE wasn’t going to take a peek in this book either. Unlike Ava, he was at least going to respect his privacy more if the body double told him out right what he was writing. Just be upfront. He inhaled. Just pour your heart out and maybe…   
I can figure out if I’m just infatuated or actually in love with him. I mean… he’s nice, and sweet, and he’s really brave. Almost fearless. Reckless to a fault. He doesn’t go in with a plan yet somehow he always makes it out alive. Maybe he’s just lucky? He’s the most caring Vault Hunter I’ve ever met. Considerate and sweet. I already wrote sweet. He’s really sweet… He’s always trying his best. Really handsome. His hair is really pretty and I wanna touch it. He’s the perfect hug size because he’s shorter than me by a few inches. He kind of stands on his toes sometimes when he hugs me. It’s super cute. He has such a brilliant smile, like, it’s like looking at the sun, except you don’t blind yourself in the process. He’s just so gorgeous as an individual. He’s such a talented singer too. He can’t hit high notes for shit but how he was moving around like that like he KNOWS he’s hot is going to kill me. I-- Timothy stared at his own words, debating on whether or not to erase his labelled ‘stupid confession’ or not. He reread it and felt an uncomfortable warmth spread over his body-- wow, I’m gay. Calm down, Tim.

His ECHO pinged. Thank god. He was beginning to worry what would end up writing if he kept going about the Vault Hunter. He stuffed his pencil inside the spine and slid the notebook under his pillow. That would have to do for now. It was time to go to work.

. . .

Timothy wasn’t exactly listening to Ellie before she left him to his own devices on the bridge. His mind had set off wandering about his future. Staying on this spaceship was temporary. When would Zane consider him ready to go back to the world around them? And when Timothy was ready, where would he go? Definitely not to Pandora. Going to find his mother wasn’t an option either. She wouldn’t recognize him. She didn’t miss him but he missed her though. Timothy would have to find a job too. He had grown fond of acting and putting on different voices, as long as it wasn’t Jack. It was how he entertained himself in that casino, other than writing. But it was hard to find work as a writer, especially as a self publisher in this economy. Who was literate these days? Aside from Hammerlock. Old people. He could write for an older crowd. As for voice acting, that was a hard career path too, but no one would ever see his face. He could really lie low with that profession.

Ellie had been gone for half an hour now while the body double took his time moping the bridge. There were so many tire streaks. How did Claptrap get up here? There were stairs everywhere. Who would be that willing to carry that walking trashcan up a flight? That thing is heavy! At least he wasn’t up here while he was cleaning, but at the same time, Timothy would have loved to watch the robot flail and fall over and short circuit in the soapy water. Wishful thinking.

“What are you smiling for?” Timothy blinked and looked up to see two fully armed soldiers with assault rifles. They wore red intimidating helmets with unblinking eye panels.

That… wasn’t a friendly get-to-know-you question. His eyes shrank as he tightly held the handle.

“You plotting something?” Urged the one on the left. “We’ve been watching you. No one normally smiles like that.”

His body tensed up and laxed in an instant. He propped his elbow up on top of the handle. “Uh, okay, I was thinking about pushing Claptrap down some stairs. It’d be funny.”

The two soldiers glanced at each other. The one on the left rolled his shoulders. “I mean, I get that.”

The one of the right nudged the other with the bunt of his gun. “Don’t encourage him! You’re going to inspire him to do it to a real person.”

His mouth twitched. His eyes shifted between the two. Their voices were almost indistinguishable, their tones harsh. Did they really believe that? “H-hey, I’m not going to do that to anyone. Except Claptrap, who deserves it for being annoying. I mean, come on, that’s obvious”

“So you’re going to do that to a human person who annoys you then?” 

“Y-you’re twisting my words! I said Claptrap, you asshole! I’m not trying to hurt anyone.”

“Yeah, you say that to our faces or when anyone is around, of course not.”

“I don’t know, maybe he might? He’s got Jack’s DNA, remember? I heard that it’s growing everyday. He might do it one day when it’s stronger.”

“You’re not wrong. I’m starting to really not trust the raiders if they’re not keeping this guy under lockdown.”

Timothy grinded his teeth, his fingers twitching. “I’m…? I’m standing right here! If I could take out this damn DNA, I would! And for your information, I don’t want to hurt anyone! Why won’t you numbskulls believe me?!”

The one on the left raised his gun, to which the right soldier caught and shoved the nose down. “Are you crazy, lieutenant?! Do you want to provoke him?”

“Look at his hands, sir! We’re already provoking him!”

“We have guns, soldier! We can take him if he tries anything.”

“Stop talking like I’m not here!! Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?! Because it’s working!” He cried out with a broken laugh. “I’m not trying to do anything! How about you sons of bitches leave me alone! And I’ll leave YOU alone. And maybe both of us can get some work done. Oh! Oooohhh!! O-- _kay_! You two are just going to be quiet now, huh? Ohhhh, but you don’t feel bad at aaaall, do you?” Timothy cackled, throwing the mop aside as he advanced towards him with a malicious grin. “I get it, no seriously, I do. Point those guns at me, I don’t care! You want me to fuck up. Oh, believe me, sweetcheeks, I would LOVE to put my hands around your scrawny necks and squeeze and squeeheheheeze and SQUEEZ--” A hologramic hand covered his mouth and forced him backwards via an arm around his neck. Timothy’s yells were muffled and distorted as he struggled against the digistructs grip so violently that more appeared to hold him down. His screams grew louder and frantic.

“Alright, kiddos, you had your fun.” An invisible digistruct tore the guns out of the soldiers' hands and threw them aside before appearing in front of them. “Run along, kay? No one wants you here either. I swear to god, if I hear either of you make one little peep about this to anyone…” The clone huffed, crossing his arms. “Goddammit, just go.”

As if the two had wet themselves, the soldiers dashed out of the room with horrific cries. The hologram glowered after them, snarling. “And DON’T come back!”

“Pffft, and don’t come back. Really? That’s the best thing you could come up with?” Mocked the clone above Timothy’s head. “I thought you were going to make it worse for second there and really fuck us over.”

“Shut up.” The digistruct looked down at the broken man who had finally stopped struggling. Timothy was breathing in disjointed gasps through his rage and disheartened tears. The clone frowned. “Let him go, I think he’s figured out what he’s done.”

“You sure about that? You know what happened last time.”

“Yeah, I was _there_ last time, genius. Hello? Same memory bank? He’s not the same person he was three years ago, okay? Give him some credit.”

The digistruct eased off him, leaving the body double on the floor who wheezed pathetically and hugged his chest.

“Come on, pumpkin. Pick yourself up. You’ve done it before you can do it again. None of this was your fault.” Timothy forced his legs to curl up under him and slowly push. Two of the clones caught him by his arms when he lost his balance and carefully helped him up. They stayed there and held the body double tenderly as he trembled. The one on his left crept in and slipped his hands under him in an embrace, resting his head on his nape.

“I really messed up… What am I going to do…?” Timothy choked, covering his face. He wanted to claw his fingers into his skin. Tear off the mask, scratch at the Vault scar until it was bust open, bleeding and tearing-- At that thought, the digistruct in front of him took his hands and held them gingerly.

Timothy hated seeing his own face. He wanted to destroy it until there was nothing left. The hologram frowned and took his head into his hands. “Seriously, kid, you know the answer already. You’re going to be okay. I guarantee it.”

“... Am I? How are you more certain about this than I am?”

“Well, you haven’t tried to--”

“Someone’s listening.” Remarked one of the digistructs on Timothy’s right, pointing at the hallway. “I saw something white move.”

White...? Timothy’s stomach fell into his shoes. No message or anything? He just showed up without saying a word? That couldn’t be-- His digistruct vanish one by one until he was alone once more. What was he supposed to do now? Act natural?! He was running back to his mop and bucket when his eyes caught movement creeping towards him.

His body froze out of fear. Zane Flynt approached him, walking with a purposeful gait and a dark gleam in his eyes. The air around him was tight and it was suffocating him. This Zane wasn’t the drunk laughing over himself with how in love he was over ECHO. There wasn’t a trace of mercy in his stance.

“Zane…!” His voice came out as a pathetic whimper. He swallowed and tried again, forcing a smile. Forcing himself to act like he was okay. “Y-you’re… you’re...” As he stared into his hardened vault hunting gaze, his facade collapsed and he took a step backwards, back, back, back, back until his hips backed into the navigation system, startling him. “Ah! Hhhow much did you see…?”

“I didn’t see nothing.” His tone was rougher than sandpaper. “But I could hear you and them bollix halfway across the ship.”

Timothy felt like he was floating in space with how nauseous he felt. This was the worst possible way he could see the operative again. He blew up. Everyone on the ship heard him. He was going to get thrown out of an airlock for certain. And Zane was going to...

“You know, I was actually taking my time to come and see you. I’ve been on board for a while. To be honest, I might have been avoiding you. It’s not that I wasn’t ready to come back. I just had no idea what to say to you or, honestly, how I should speak to you. I’ve been thinking on it a lot and I still don’t know, but I don’t think we should right now. I ain’t going to blame me self for this happenin’ to yeh.”

What… was he talking about? Zane was avoiding him? His voice was hard like steel but he was talking like he didn’t just witness Timothy lose his mind. Anxiety ate at him like a newborn varkid. “Y-you’re talking to me right now…? I don’t understa--Why are you taking so long to ask me if I meant what I said?! Why aren’t you scared of me!”

His eyebrow raised slightly while his expression remained stoic. “That’s what you want me to ask you? Okay. Did you mean it?”

Stunned, Timothy blinked hard. “Wha--why did you…? You weren’t going to ask?!”

The Vault Hunter shrugged. “They were takin’ the piss atta you. I’d be right ragin too if I was you. You’d think damn soldiers of Atlas wouldn’t be such bleeding ticks.”

“Atlas?” Oh yeah, Hammerlock said that it was some Hyperion coder that jumped ship and restarted Atlas from the ground up. His surname was pretty weird. He seemed to be a wuss too. No wonder his soldiers were the same. “Wha-what have you been saying, Zane? Are you…?”

“I’m sayin’ that I’m damn tired of nothin’ changin’ around here. Been gone for nearly a week and everyone still got their knickers in a twist. We’re fixin’ that. Right now.” The Vault Hunter snatched him by the hand and dragged Timothy alongside him as they made their way to the main hall.

At first, the body double tried to fight against his harsh grip but to no resolve. Zane had to be so mad that he wasn’t thinking straight. They were being stared at. Timothy had nightmares about this. There were never any sounds in those dreams. Judgement in silence made him want to scream, but even his voice was silent. Everyone would loom over him, pushing him off the edge of the world. They passed by Tannis’ medical bay when Timothy found the strength to finally open his mouth. “Kidd--dammit, Zane, stop! Stop it! No one’s going to believe you! Remember?! They all know you like me! They’ll probably think I’m manipulating you or that you’re on my side or…” He tugged on his hand again. “God, and you holding my hand isn’t helping our case either…”

Zane stopped and gazed down at their palms in astonishment, as if he had no idea that was what he was doing. He was so serious, his beautiful baby blue eye was like a stone in a puddle of water. It begged for an answer. The operative squeezed his hand. “Are you bothered by me holding your hand?”

“Uhh...” He felt a zip skim across his mouth. He couldn’t open his lips or move his tongue. It was their first contact in five days. Zane came back to see the body double fucked up _again_ and he jumped in to help like that heartbreak didn’t affect him. Even after all of that, he touched him. Finally meeting his eye, Timothy mimicked his stoic expression and squeezed back.

The air around him slacked. His mouth even twitched upward for a moment. “Alright. Then who cares what everyone else thinks? They ain’t us.”

“You’re… You’re so cool, Zane.” He admitted, his voice embarrassingly soft.

“I know.” He felt his thumb rub his index finger. “Let’s find Ava.” Timothy willingly moved in beside him as they walked, highly alert to how his hot glove felt against his palm. “She’s been messaging me the last couple of days. She’s up to high doh about cha.”

“What… does that mean? Did you, uh, pick up new, like, hip words or something since Wednesday?”

That got a breathy laugh out of him that lasted a second. “Nah, I’m just ticked off. What I mean is that she’s gained a likin’ to yea. You gotta say why later. Most of her messages look like she put her thumbs on every single key.”

Timothy snorted and covered his mouth when he heard the sound. He quickly brushed it off, since Zane didn’t seem to notice. “Ahhuh, yeah. Totally.”

His breathing hitched when they found Ava in the back of the ship. Atlas soldiers were standing over her. They had to be the same ones as before. Zane released his grip on him and stepped up. “What’s going on over here, Ava?”

Ava looked really stressed out, her eyes were huge and hazy as if she was on the verge of crying. Timothy ducked. This was all his fault.

“And the Vault Hunter is back too… Just perfect.” The lieutenant huffed.

Zane barked. “Oi! Enough with your gurnin’ I’m sick of it. It’s not going to get you anywhere as long as you’re workin’ for the Crimson Raiders.”

The general’s stance changed from professional as he addressed Ava to casual upon seeing the operative, his weight transfering to one hip. “Uh, we get that you’re mad about your boyfriend, but we’ll tell you what we’ve been telling your commander.”   
Zane and Timothy looked down at Ava, whose head was now completely in her shoulders, her eyes downcast. “We still work under Rhys. We’re just here to supply support but if you’re keeping a Handsome Jack body double around, you’ll have to talk to our boss and let him know. With his history, we already know he would pull us out, but it would be up to her to convince him otherwise. Instead, she promised us that she would push him out but it looks like that’s not becoming the case anymore.”

The operative gazed at her, stunned. “Ava, why haven’t you said anything?”

She shifted, thumbing her headphones. “I was going to tell you! Well, maybe I wasn’t… I was scared of what you’d say. I-I didn’t know who to turn to! I’m our leader! I’m supposed to handle everything!”

“Nooo, no, Ava that is not what a leader is.” He knelt down, worry riding on his voice. “What did you think I was gonna say to yeh to be scared of me?”

Everything fell silent in Timothy’s mind. Ava’s mouth was moving but there was nothing. Not even a muffle noise entered his ears. The body double staggered in place. This was happening because Zane saved him, gave him shelter. Even though this stay was temporary, not everyone was going to give him a chance to show any redeeming qualities, no matter often he cleaned or worked. He should have realized this sooner. The Vault Hunter, everyone who gave him the time of day on this ship… this was their home, their life. He didn’t want to ruin that and destroy their bonds. His life wasn’t worth them struggling for theirs. It was a risk. A painful risk. Zane wasn’t going to like what he had to say, but Timothy was willing to take the consequences this time, without crying or berating him. There was a rock in his stomach as he stepped forward. “I’ll leave.” 

The general turned to him in shock. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I said I’ll leave, but! Give me time to think about where to go. I don’t have any contacts. Everyone I know died in that casino, and I know Moxxi wouldn’t want me back. I-I know I’m better off dead, but give me a chance to survive first... I-I want to redeem myself! I know you don’t care, but please know that you will never see me again if you let me do this. I need time to research. Give me a couple of days or something! I have no idea what it’s like out there. I don’t know where to go! Please, consider it.”

The Atlas soldiers exchanged glances before the one on the left gazed slightly in his direction. “We need to talk about it.”

“Sure.”

The moment they turned away was when Zane spoke. “Timothy.” 

The body double hesitated to look at the operative. With a hard swallow, he turned to see his expression so… perturbed. It was familiar. That… It was _that_ face. It was close to it. It was near perfect to the one Timothy saw at the casino, when he was behind laser bars, when his hand was almost halfway off his arm.

Zane opened his mouth and Ava stepped in, her voice pitching in certain places. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you while you were here! But you looked so… happy. You were your old self again and-- Nevermind, it doesn’t matter now. Don’t force yourself to forgive me. I messed up.”

The Vault Hunter put his hand on her face. “Oi, hey, look at me. You’re a kid, Ava. You’re allowed to make mistakes, even big ones… This position was forced onto you. What’s happening right now…” He gritted his teeth. “This was a long time coming. I just wish--”

“We’ll give you twenty-four hours.” The general remarked finally. “We like you Crimson Raiders, we want to trust you. This is in your hands, Commander.”

“Twenty-four feckin’ hours…?!” Zane growled as he got up. “Do you think I came up the Lagan in a bubble?! I’ll batter ye!”

Ava stood up taller and hit his side with the back of her hand. “Zane, shut up! We’re in enough trouble as is. Don’t piss them off more. They didn’t have to give us this much time.” The young siren looked over and bowed her head a little. “I’ll see to it. Thank you. You may return to your posts.”

The soldiers merely nodded before walking away. “At least someone’s got a head on their shoulders...” The lieutenant whispered and got a slap to the back of his helmet alongside a quiet ‘shut up!’ from his supervisor.

“Uh, hey, if you’re going to send me somewhere, can I suggest _not_ Pandora? I’m not Zane, I’d, like, die there, haha.” Timothy awkwardly laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, um, I’ll keep that in mind.” Ava returned sorrowfully, her hands fidgeting. “I’m gonna go--think.”

“Ava…!” Zane’s call to her made her break out into a run. His outstretched hand faltered a little, remorse pulling at his lips... before grabbing the body double by the front of his hoodie without a glance. Panicked, Timothy squeaked as he proceeded to be dragged into his bedroom. He stumbled when Zane shoved him inside. The operative closed and locked the door behind them with a few quick button presses. His hands were forming into tight fists. 

Timothy shrank away from him, stuffing his hands into his pocket. “Zaaaane...? Are you--?”

“What were you thinking, you buck eejit?” He spat ruthlessly. He advanced towards him and out of fear, the body double staggered backwards until his body met the bookcase. “You were supposed to fight back!”

“S-sweetheart, this isn’t my home! Don’t you remember? I’m not supposed to be here for too long.”

“I know that!” He yelled, throwing his head back in dismay. “Goddammit, you’re so bleedin’ dense!”

“What are you talking about? Am I--? Did I get that wrong?”

“I said that because I thought that would make you feel better about it all. I wanted to ease that burden off of you. I hated seeing everything build up on you like this. I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.” His tone became so distressingly soft and tender it was making Timothy’s chest ache. “I wanted you to stay… _here_ with me. You’re not ready… and _I’m_ not ready to let you go, Tim… I just found you again, dammit! Damn you!” Zane shook him by his hoodie before pinning him back into the wall, the force making some of the books from the top shelves fall down. He pressed his head into his chest. “I get it!! You want us to keep our protection and I am… proud of you for seeing that and… standing up for yourself. I could not be more proud of you, but god DAMN I hate you so much right now!! You’re so bloody brilliant… and so dumb at the same time, it’s going to kill me… I love you so much.”

“I… I’m getting mixed signals. D-do you hate or love me…? I have n-no idea how I’m supposed to be feeling.”

His grip tightened on his clothes, tugging on them. “I’m scared I won’t be able to protect you if you’re not here… I can’t take being late again if something happens to you!”

“Being late again…?” Who… the hell traumatized the operative so much that he was acting like this? His face tightened as rage drove through his veins. “Who do I need to kill, sweetheart?”

Zane stood up on his toes and shoved himself into the body double, embracing him firmly. Grabbing his hair, pressing hard against him, the operative was making all this seem like he was never going to see him again. Someone close to him must have died before he had the chance to save them. Is that what he was scared of? That it could happen to Timothy? The body double was unable to promise that. He barely survived seven years and during his time there, he was a hazard himself. Timothy returned the hug, squeezing him, digging his face in between his neck and shoulder.

“I’m sorry nothing’s changed… I’m sorry that this is what you came back to… I’m so sorry.”

“None of this is your fault.” Zane sternly reassured. “I hate that… I hate that I can’t do any feckin’ thing. We need support. It’s gotten us so far. I can’t… make everyone squander that because of… my feelin’s towards you. I wanted this to be your home, Tim...”

Some things are not meant to be. That pricked him in his throat. “… What is our future then? Our goals… boundaries... I mean, you are going to visit me, right? Wherever I go?”

“Of course, I am!” Zane struggled to pull away from him and gently took his hands. “Let’s talk this over. Come here, on the bed.”

The body double followed his lead, sitting down with his back towards the door. There was so much to discuss. Maybe too much. Where to begin? 

“Can I start?” Zane asked modestly.

“Oh! Yeah, g-go ahead.”

“I want to apologize for putting so much onto you on our date. I wasn’t thinking. You were already really overwhelmed with everything that was happening here that I thought I could just fix it with one night alone with you. I thought you just needed downtime but that night wasn’t the case. I know that was out of line but can you tell me where else I crossed? I don’t want to do that again in the future if I can.”

His heart almost busted out of his chest and into Zane’s arms, crying out to be held. Timothy lurched a little. “God, you’re so sweet. Oh--! Uhhhuhh… Man, this is a broad question. I like barely remember what even happened...”

“I thought that could be the case. You looked so crestfallen the entire time. I can’t imagine what you were thinking.” 

“I, um… I was actually thinking about what Ember said. I was thinking about it waayyy too much. It’s a problem.”

“You don’t have to tell me what she said, you know.”

“Hah, well, you know? The short version is that I’m stupid and I don’t think about how my actions affect people.” He laughed breathlessly. “Like today… I couldn’t even control my anger. I couldn’t stop them either. They would take anything I said as something evil and I just gave it to them without thinking. I totally turned into Jack.”

“Did you want to strangle them?”

“I mean, at the time I did. I wanted to--” He looked down at his hands, his fingers curling, begging, yearning. Even thinking about it was setting him off. He grabbed at and clenched his thighs. “It’s just another issue I need to work on. I don’t want to kill unless I have to… y-you know, self defense. But I am… terrified of myself. I’ve gotten so mad that I’ve--snff, I’ve done things I shouldn’t have. Even you aren’t safe from it, Zane. You’re not safe around me.”

“You said it yourself. It’s something you need to work on. I’m assuming that you are willing to put the work in and help yourself, yeah?”

“I would like to but…” But with the DNA... “How am I supposed to?”

“We’re figuring that out. Don’t worry. Speaking of killin’, did Moxxi’s underdome set you off in that way? Were you inactin’ on your DNA or was that all you?”

“I think… that was me. I was really conflicted about it at the time. I meant it when I said watching you down there made me want to try again. You’re fun to watch… kinda sexy too.”

“You were extra flirty with me then.” He commented with a small playful smirk.

“W-was that out of line? Oh! Shit! Awh, god, I got off topic. I’m sorry.”

“You should work on not being as hard on yourself too.”

“If I’m not hard on myself then…” There was no point in going on with that topic. Timothy huffed. “I’m sorry, you go ahead. I’ll stop.”

“I didn’t think your flirting was out of line. I got to see a whole different side of you. Is that how you normally are when you’re comfortable?”

He shifted his shoulders. “I have no idea. That’s the first time I’ve had that happen to me. Tannis said I have rapid change in mood swings so… maybe I was just feeling flirty. I mean, are you sure I didn’t say anything weird?”

“You surprised me out there. I thought you were slipping back, but now I know what it’s like when you do slip. Maybe we could wrestle or spar in the future. It could get all that steam outta ya.”

“I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I might really hurt you.”

Zane snorted. “Oh darlin, I know how to hold you down, don’t you worry about that.”

 _Darlin_. His face flushed. “To, uh, really answer your question. You actually didn’t step any lines. I can specifically remember when you gave me those bandage stuff to uh, cover my arms…?” He took in a big inhale and held it. Zane had seen his scars before because of that stupid robe. He almost saw his... broad physique too. No one could know about that… then again Zane would have to know if their relationship was going to grow. He bit his lip and finally exhaled. One step at a time. Timothy removed the glove from his left hand and rolled up his sleeves. “You see, I’ve never been nice to myself…”   
He looked up for the operative’s reaction and was stunned to see a hand covering his eyes. “Uhh, Zane? O- _oh_ … Zane, hey! It’s okay. I trust you. I want you to see them this time.”

“Are you sure? I’m givin’ ya a second chance here, boyo.”

As he reached up to touch his wrist, he glared down at the marks all over his hand that trailed down to his elbow. He didn’t know how to describe them. He couldn’t get rid of them either. A constant reminder of where he started, where he was comfortable… where he might stay forever. Is he supposed to accept these scars? The body double rolled his sleeves back up. He glowered at his glove and took in another deep breath. One step at a time. “You can look now.”

He didn’t ask for clarity this time. Zane put his hand on the sheets and his eye gradually surveyed for anything different. His whole face twitched when he noticed his bare hand covered in marks. It was going to give him ideas to why Timothy was so covered up, but he had to start somewhere. Zane should know, but not everything. Not right now. Not when it felt like the whole world was riding on his back.

The operative gingerly took his hand and folded it into his own two, squeezing it every now and then. “Go on. I know you want to talk more.”

Timothy lurched again to kiss his perfect lips, but he forced himself to stay put. “Uhhh, um uh, ah… Iii wanted that as much as you did. You just wanted to help me and I rejected that because I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. You don’t have to forgive me for it, but I am so sorry for hurting you like that.” Not giving him time to answer, Timothy kept going. “Oh, and, um, by the way, I know you’ve been on the ship for a while. I-I don’t know if that scary lady doctor told you or not but uh, she got a real good look at my DNA. Apparently… Apparently, some Hyperion guy spliced Jack’s in a way that makes it like a virus. In… In about ten years, I’ll be a whole new Jack…”

“I know. Tannis did tell me.”

“Great. Fantastic… God, I-- what is her deal? What’s with her no sense of privacy? I-I wanted to tell you that and… It’s where I was getting at with the whole… anger thing. I couldn’t figure out how to say it. I-is that why you were so cold in the beginning? What were you thinking?”

Zane let his back rest against the wall, his head nearly touching the neon lips above his bed. Even after Timothy told him that his own personality was going to be erased the longer they would spend together, he was still holding his hand. “For a moment, I thought I completely lost you. I felt dead. I blamed it on myself. I thought I pushed you too far.”

“N-no--! You didn’t.”

“I know that, Tim. I’m proud of you. You showed me that you can fight back. I know you don’t know who you are but I thought that side of you was pretty cool.”

Steadily, Timothy felt an overflow of heat wash over his head until he was seeing double. “Y-you… you tho… You thought I was cooool? P-p-pr-pret-pretty? Pretty?? Pretty cool?”

“Yes.” He smiled fondly. “Did she not tell you that she was helping you? She wouldn’t tell me much but there were a lot of notebooks open with chicken scratch.”

“I-I know! I gave her some of my hair. She needed more DNA… Now that I’m leaving I’m wondering how this’ll work.”

“That’s a good thought to have. I’m always an errand boy, so maybe it’ll be me doing the deliveries.”

“I hope I’m that lucky.”

“Awh, you wanna see me?”

“Of course I do, you’re--” He shut his mouth, biting his lip.

Zane tilted his head. “I’m what?”

“Um, well… Are we friends, Zane...? I mean...” Timothy sigh and adjusted himself again on the mattress. Too many emotions bouncing about his skull. Talk slow. “I want to date you. I also want to kiss you. I want to do so many things with you, but I don’t _feel_ like I’m ready for that. I-- don’t take this the wrong way, Zane, but I don’t know how to feel about you. You’re so sweet and you… seriously drive me crazy sometimes. In-in a good way! I want to figure some stuff out first. I’m not comfortable with who I am.”

The operative slowly nodded, drinking his words carefully. “I do see us as friends… I would love to see us as something more, but you’re right. It’s too soon for all of this… Man, I should probably try not to be so impulsive.”

“That’s who you are, Zane!” He squeezed his hand. “You can’t help that!”

His lips tugged up a bit, almost sheepishly. “I’m not going to become a whole different person, Tim. I just gotta practice restraint. I, ah, fall too easily and too hard in love. It’s a nasty old habit.”

“It’s cute though. It makes me feel lucky...” Timothy mumbled, his eyes downcast. “You get this really cute smile when you’re happy. I love it so much...”

“Tim, I can hear you.”

He hunched over, pulling his chin into his neck in a failed attempt to hide his fluster. “Goddammit. I thought you’d be too old to hear that.”

His finger prodded him under his ribcage. “Oi! I ain’t that old!”

“You have a hearing aid!”

“I’ve had this since I was twenty, ya langer! You’re acting the maggot!”

“Would you speak English??” He couldn’t get through that without laughing as he shook the Vault Hunter by his shoulders. “Langer? Maggot?? And what the hell is an eejit?! What’s a Lagan and why were you in a bubble? I’m SO confused!”

Timothy wasn’t expecting the operative to blush like that. He smiled, choking on his own laugh. “Auhhh, it’s slang. Don’t, ah, don’t worry about it.”

“You cannot just come back using Pandorian slang like that and expect me not to be weirded out by it.”

“We’re gettin’ off topic.”

“No, you just wanna avoid the topic, ‘Ya Eeeeeejit’.” He elongated the operative’s accent in jest.

“I love you.” He said it so breathlessly, so lovingly, it was like Timothy got stabbed in an vital artery with how much it hurt him with love. The Vault Hunter stiffed, closing his mouth firmly. “Alright, yeah, I definitely need to practice not saying that.”

Timothy jerked. “No! It’s… I want you to keep saying that, if-if-if y-you do love me… It makes me feel… I don’t know, I just like it. I’ve been meaning to ask you about that, actually.”

“Ask me what?”

“Just what is it about me that like--Why are you in love with me? Or are you trying to figure that out too, like me...?”

Zane looked him over, tentatively. “I feel connected to you. You’re a darling. There’s so much I want to say about you but I don’t… I don’t want to send you into another episode, because you don’t see what I see. Are you sure that you’re fine with me saying that I love you? That’s not stepping over any lines?”

“It’s not. I mean! Yes, I-I’m fine with it! It’s not stepping over anything! Y-you say it so easily and it just spills out and maybe, w-who knows, maybe it’ll inspire me.” He muttered, picking at his fingertips. Frowning, the Vault Hunter gingerly took his hand and stroked it with his thumbs. He was staring hard at his human hand, his brows furrowed. It looked like he was avoiding his eyes when the body double bent down a little to meet them. His shaking was subtle, Timothy only knew this because of how Zane was holding him. He took his cybernetic hand and placed it on his chin, lifting his head up. Yup, he was definitely trying to not look at him. What a cutie. “You really want to kiss me, huh?”

“Yes.” He replied grouchily, pouting.

“Y-you can kiss me. It’s okay. As long as it’s not on the mouth. I-I mean, I want to, like, really bad but--I-I get this weird weight on my heart when I think about it. I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Then what makes you think that you’re ready for anything else? If you’re telling me this because you want me to be happy, I ain’t doing it. I’m not making you uncomfortable.”

He affectionately squeezed his fingers. He tapped his cheek with his free hand. “I want to know how it feels. Is that okay? If we just try and see how it feels?”

His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he released his left hand. Zane cupped his face and quickly leaned in, pecking his cheek.

The body double flinched. “I-I barely felt that! I think I felt your mustache more than anything else.”

His nose scrunched up all cute as he pursed his lips. He dove, grabbing him by the back of his head as he pressed a bit roughly into his skin. Sparklers set off inside him, manifesting and growing, begging to spill out of his mouth. He fell and leaned fully into his touch as Zane moved.

“Do it again… M-more...” His breathing labored as he tugged on the operative’s jacket. His skin was turning into gooseflesh at how ticklish his facial hair was on his sensitive flesh. Each kiss was so soft and full of longing, it was making the body double turn into a puddle. His leg kicked up a little when his lips met his neck. He was beginning to feel lightheaded. It burned. Everything burned. He wanted to bathe in it.

“I’m takin’ a guess that you _reaally_ like this.” His low chuckle vibrated against his throat, making the body double shiver, which only made him giggle more. “You should probably keep it down though, boyo.”

His eyes popped open. “Shit, I was making noises...?”

“And they were adooorable.” He cooed sweetly. 

“God...” Timothy moaned. “You’re so meaaaan. Why didn’t you stoooop?”

“I couldn’t help myself...” He hummed guiltily, thumbing his hoodie’s stings. “I’m been dyin’ to kiss you like this.”

He was grinning against his skin. Zane… really loved him. Feeling his heart lifting, he wrapped his legs around the operative’s waist and affectionately slipped his fingers through his hair. He had gelled it recently, it was slightly damp to the touch. Timothy smiled a little at the thought of this old Vault Hunter taking his time to look like he does every morning when his days were chaotic and bloody. He was a handsome mess and Timothy couldn’t help but love him for that. He lightly kissed his temple while his finger curled around his locks, pulling and gripping his hair. Zane’s body spazzed a little under him as he made a strained noise. “Mmm…! Don’t do that, that’s me turn on...”

“Me playing with your hair turns you on?” The corner of his mouth quirked up. “Wait, did I turn you on when I was playing with your beard?”

“Hmmph, it ain’t like I asked at the pub for this bloody kink, jaysus...” When he felt Timothy pulled on his hair, he jerked again and released a desperate whine. He snapped out of it fast, slapping his touch away. “Oi! Enough! Whadd I say?!”

“Holy shit, your face! Awwahaha! Is _The_ Zane Flynt embaaaarrassed?”

“I don’t get embarrassed!” He fought back with a dramatic frown. “Don’t mention this to anyone.”

“I won’t. Seriously! I won’t!” Timothy nosed his cheek, gazing into his eye lovingly. “When, um… When can I touch it?”

Zane exhaled. “Christ, it’s hard to stay mad at you... When we’re well into this relationship, I think. I’ll let you know.”

“We… Oh, Zane, we’re in so deep. I don’t think friends hug each other like this…! ”

“Oh, who cares. I love you.”

Butterflies again. The body double snickered to himself, never parting away from his gorgeous visage. “I think we got sidetracked...”

“Mmm, no, I think we just learned a lot ‘bout each other right there. What else did you want to say?”

“I-I don’t know…” His lips were right there. Zane was breathing on him. “How slow are we going to take this?”

“As slow as you want, boyo.”

“Are you sure this isn’t making you upset?”

“I’ve learned to be patient when it comes to things like this. I’ve been through my fair share.”

“Yeah, you are pretty old. I’m not surprised.”

Zane jabbed him again. It hurt but in a weird good way that made Timothy unable to quit laughing again.

“What’s happening in here?” The body double froze, covering his mouth out of fear and shoving his face into Zane’s chest.

“Ava!” The operative barked. “Stop hacking me door!”

“Then stop locking your door so I don’t have to hack it?”

Sporadically, Timothy tried to squirm out of his grasp but Zane held him with a strong grip. “Tim, it’s okay! It’s just Ava.”

“She’s seeing us like this…!” He hissed into his shoulder, stuffing his human hand into his jacket pocket.

The Vault Hunter scoffed and urged with his hand for the siren to come inside. “Ava, does this bother you?”

She looked them over with an indifferent eye and shrugged. “Is it supposed to?”

“See, Timmy, it’s okay.”

“It’s embarrassing.” He moaned.

“Yeah, kay, so um, can I talk about what we’re all worried about here?” His fluster instantly subsided. He glanced up at the operative’s now stoic gaze then down to Ava, who was fidgeting with her headphones from nerves. “The only place I could really think of was Athenas. Maliwan isn’t there anymore, so it’s pretty much the way it used to be. Peaceful and boring.”

“That sounds like the perfect place for you, Tim.”

“Uh, seriously?” Timothy wrinkled his nose. “Isn’t Athenas full of monks? How do you know that they’re not going to take one look at me and throw me out? Because, uh, you know. This face did a lot of murder.”

“I’m going to be vouching for you.” Ava clarified with a tight lipped determined line across her mouth. My, she was determined to set things right. “I’m the next person to take over after Maya. I’m a Siren, they’ll have to listen to me.”


	16. Athenas

Timothy woke up to his head being coddled into Zane’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat in his ear, its rhythmic pulsing inspiring him to close his eyes and return to sleep. He wished he could. He wished he was allowed to stay in the operative’s arms forever, enrapt in his warm glow. Feeling his lips pressing like this into his scalp, his fingers caressing and gently pulling his long locks. It was adorable, Zane trying to act like the taller man of the two with how he displayed himself on top of him, bringing Timothy into his body like this, folding his ankles around his legs, _leaning_ over him. His free hand still has not let go of the body double’s human hand that their palms have worked up some sweat. Timothy didn’t care. He didn’t want this moment to end. He felt safe. The body double pushed further into him, craning his head so he could bury himself into Zane’s neck. This got an affectionate little sigh out of the operative which was followed by an appreciative grunt.

“Timmy...?” He softly inquired, his tone lower and raspier from exhaustion. It made the hair on the back of the body double’s neck stand on end as he shuddered and released a surprised squeak from the back of his throat. The operative chuckled, squeezing his hand. “Good morning, darlin.”

“Morning...”

“You sleep good?”

His body reacted for him, tugging the Vault Hunter further into him. Drinking in the sensation of Zane’s strong arms comforting his form. He had the faintest smell of blood on his clothes. “I think so. No usual nightmares, at least... You?”

“That’s good.” He felt his mouth briefly press into his head. “We should get ready… We have about five hours now.”

He avoided his question. “Zane, have you slept at all?”

“... Maybe an hour or two.”

“Zane!”

“What? I couldn’t sleep...” His little subtle squeeze told Timothy all he needed to know. Zane… really cared about him, didn’t he?

“We have five hours. It’s okay. Sleep with me…” His eyes popped open upon hearing the operative’s unrestrained giggling. “Wait. Oh god! That’s not what I meaaaaant. Zaaaaaaaane…!”

“I knowww…!” His rumbling laugh felt nice against his ear. He nuzzled his head and Timothy heard him take a deep breath, humming on the exhale. His hair probably smelled like cleaning supplies. “You’re so cute. C’mon, Tim...”

The body double let out a reflexive whine when Zane’s hands slipped out under his arms. Timothy pouted as he helplessly watched him roll out of bed. “We don’t _have_ to get up… Plus, YOU need to sleep.”

Standing on his toes as he stretched, his bones released a subtle crack that he groaned at. “I’ve survived on thirty minute intervals before during shifts, sometimes less! I’ll be alright. I just need to wake up. Come on, Tim. Let’s eat.”

“How do you wake up when you’re already awake?”

The Vault Hunter sleepily pointed finger guns at him and hung there for a moment before rebooting. “Uh.” He pointed again. “Good question.” His face blanked again.

He didn’t want to get up. Not yet. It was too soon. The operative seemed to be too eager to move on. He was so frightened last night yet he comforted the body double while he panicked. He had no idea what Athenas was going to be like now that the war was over. What if the monks hated him? What if they wouldn’t give him a chance? Ava didn’t have answers for him. Neither did Zane. None of them had a backup plan. It had to work. This plan had to stick. It was terrifying. Timothy wasn’t ready and he knew the operative wasn’t either  
“Zane...” He reached out to him with his left hand. “Come back?”

With his eyes filled with fatigue, he stared at his hand for the longest time that Timothy was beginning to worry that he had fallen asleep standing up. Wordlessly, he crawled back into bed with the body double, pressing him into the wall as if he desired to be swallowed in his touch. Smiling in relief, Timothy gratefully wrapped him up in his arms. His fingers itched to play with his hair but he swallowed the urge. Zane nestled into his chest and gave a content sigh as he sleepily gazed up at him, his ECHO eye gently glowing in the dim light. “You’re so soft… I wasn’t expecting you to be this soft...”

His face flushed. “G-go to sleep, Zane.”

“I love you.” He muttered into his hoodie. His touches were so tender and affectionate, stroking his fingers on his shoulder blades, until the Vault Hunter finally passed out.

. . .

The air was stiff in Sanctuary, stiffer than usual since Timothy’s arrival. He hated the silence, the aura of dread hanging over the three of them as Timothy, Zane, and Ava sat in one of the booths in Moxxi’s bar. It was nearing three hours til their departure. They could leave sooner. Get it over with. That’s what Ava kept trying to imply. More of their Atlas soldiers were beginning to get a bit antsy. It made Timothy wonder what they were thinking. He wasn’t harmless, they had no reason to not fear his actions now. Ellie didn’t call him in. Hammerlock wasn’t anywhere on the ship. Tannis was locked up in her lab, but that was normal. Even Ava was affected, sitting on Zane’s side of the table. She wouldn’t even look at the body double, yet she was helping them. Or maybe she just wanted to get Timothy out as fast as possible. He couldn’t decide on what he wanted to believe. They were here to eat and talk everything over, but no one was touching their food except Zane, who ate in silence. 

He was exhausted from this hate. Timothy looked up from his cold plate and offered a smile over at the siren, “Hey, Ava. You wanna see another trick?”

Her eyes grew slightly big with interest. She nodded, forgetting her fear. “Are you going to steal from Zane now?”

His eyebrow raised slightly as the Vault Hunter took a sip from his vodka orange juice. “Do what?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I didn’t tell you. Your little gremlin friend--” He winked. “--tried to steal my watch, and I showed her a little trick I learned while I was, ah, stuck in the casino. I-I guess I can show you that one first. Okay… let’s see if I can do this with, uh, two people-- Okay. Watch my hands.” He flicked his hands front to back multiple times in front of the Vault Hunter. “With this trick, I’m not going to touch you at all. I’m not going to tell you what I’ll take either. That kind of ruins the whole trick. So, how do you think I’m going to take something from you?”

“You’re going to make me close me eyes at some point?”

“Nope.”

He squinted. “You’ve… bribed someone?”

“Have you seen me gone out of my way to talk to someone who isn’t you or Ava?”

Zane looked around the empty bar. “I guess not.”

“Okay. What did I just take from you?”

His hand immediately touched his ear, feeling around for his hearing aid. Perplexed, Zane looked under the table and around before staring at the body double, who laughingly produced the device from his pocket. His jaw dropped in pleasant astonishment. “Boy’s a dear! How the hell did you do that?!”

“Magic.” The body double exclaimed proudly.

“You have to have used your stupid clones but you…!” Ava glared at him with determination as she pressed her hands into her face, squishing her cheeks in thought. “How are you activating them without touching your watch…?”

“It’s not just sirens who got the magic touch, kiddo.”

“What else you got?? I wannta see!” Zane was squirming in his seat like an over excited child. His enthusiasm was making his heart race. It had been a while since he had seen his stellar smile. It eased him into what felt like a drunken stupor of love that had him grinning from ear to ear.

“Dude, you’re gay.” He heard the invisible DigiJack’s voice whisper in his ear, making him jump at how close it was.

“Uh! Right! More tricks, uh, okay. I got one. Okay. I want you to look at my hands again. You see anything on them? You can touch them if you want.” He ignored the blush creeping on his cheeks as Zane meticulously felt over his cybernetic hand. The touch was simulated but it felt so inhumanely warm. 

Ava lifted up his left hand, grabbing each finger. “What am I looking for?”

“Anything abnormal-- Eh! Don’t take off my glove!” He swiped his hand back while he gently lifted his other from the Vault Hunter. “That’s enough. Nothing on them right? Okay. Watch.” He hovered his hand over Zane’s glass and it steadily lifted off the table.

“Yer magic!!” The operative beamed. Timothy wasn’t expecting this to be such a morale boost or that Zane would be this ecstatic by silly parlor tricks. It was so endearing. He would have to think up more ways to impress him like this.

“God, this is boring. Let’s spice things up a little. What do you think, cupcake?”

His eyes shrunk as he watched the drink tip over. His warning choked on his tongue when he reached out to stop the digistruct but it was already too late. Zane jumped out of the booth with a shout as his beverage splashed itself down the front of his shirt. His reaction abruptly forced a surprised laugh out of Timothy that he quickly cut off by covering his mouth. Goddamn Jack DNA. Goddamn digistructs…! He yiped and hopped out of the booth at the sight of Zane’s merciless stare.

“Zaaane--? Zane, hey hey hey, tha--that was NOT intentional, I swear…!” He protested as he back away from the approaching Vault Hunter. “O-okay, it was kind of funny, I’ll admit it, but for real, that was not--! Y-you wanna know my secret?? I’ll give it to you-- I used my clone! He did that! Please don’t hurt--!”

“Ooooh! ‘I used my clone’!” His clone echoed aggressively, appearing beside him. “You copout! You know what, kiddo? I was actually feeling a little sorry for you but that feeling’s gone now.” The digistruct shoved him over to the operative. “Have at him!”

“You traitor!!” Timothy gasped when Zane wrapped his arms around him in a tight hold, forcing him to feel the fresh stain on his shirt. “Ah--! God, you’re sticky! Ew ew ewewew! Let goooo! I like these clooooothes!”

“Nope.” Zane cooed with such a sickening sweet tone that Timothy was scared to look at his face. When he did, he squealed in fear at his terrifying grin full of malice and squirmed as violently as he could, twisting and turning, but his hold never let up.

“‘You traitor’, psssh, yeah right, cupcake. You definitely deserve this. I’m not going to be used just so you can flirt with your boyfriend here… You know, unless I get a little somethin’ somethin’ too.”

“Aw, you feelin’ lonely over there?” The operative gleamed, wiggling his brows.

Pursing his lips and cocking his head to the side, the digistruct pointed at the Vault Hunter. “You’re sexy, not as sexy as me, but god _damn_ you are a close second.”

“Would you shut up!?” Timothy whined in protest. “Could you, like, behave in front of a child?!”

“Pulling the child card… Jesus, I’m not asking him to fuck me, Tim.” The body double frantically shouted gibberish over him while he casually continued his sentence. “Wow, you’re rude. I’m not allowed to swear now?”

“Go away!!”

“Now, now, Tim, there’s nothing wrong with wanting a reward.” Timothy felt as if his face was lit aflame at how rugged his tone became. He watched helplessly as the operative beckoned the digijack over with his finger. His clone was looking all smug now, Timothy hated it. He hated his face. If he could just reach his watch… How was Zane so strong even when he had one arm around him?

When the digistruct was close enough, Zane leaned in and pecked him on the lips. His clone blinked as a slow smile reigned over his face. In fact, the digistruct was grinning so hard that digital hearts were floating away from his form as he giggled stupidly before finally disappearing.

“I... He can do that? I’ve never seen him do that and I’ve done worse things than that to--.” His brain finally caught up with his mouth and Timothy purposely bit his lip to stop talking.

Zane turned and beamed at him in astonishment.

He swallowed. “Don’t look at me like thaaaat. God, I hate myself.”

“Oii, none of that.” Zane squeezed him and the body double made another disgusted noise before releasing him. “You’re adorable.”

“I think you meant to say embarrassing.”

“You guys are weird.” Ava chipped in from the booth, looking mystified. “What even was that?”

“Just messing around, Ava, that’s all.” The operative replied playfully. 

“Oh yeahh, messing around as in scaring the hell out of me because I thought you were going to murder me. Now I need to change and I have nothing to change into!”

Zane looked him over. “It’s just your jacket, boyo!”

“Maybe, I like this jacket.” Timothy pouted.

“It’s tattered and worn out. Here.” The Vault Hunter relinquished his garb off of his shoulders with a smile. “It’s unscathed. You need new clothes anyway. You can keep this until you get some.”

His breath was taken out of his lungs. He jutted backwards, his hip knocking into a stool that Timothy quickly caught and repositioned. “Ah! No…! Zane, it’s okay! I-it’s-- I-I just need to bitch about stuff and I move on, okay?! I was just-- okay, I wasn’t kidding about the whole thing, but like...!”

“Would you just take the stupid jacket?!” Ava intervened, groaning. “You’re so weeeeeird.”

Giggling, Zane pulled on his sleeve. “Let me help you with it.”

Timothy didn’t put up any resistance as the Vault Hunter gingerly pulled his old Hyperion jacket and replaced it with his own. Unconsciously, the body double deeply inhaled, taking in his scent as it swarmed him.

“Huh, it suits you.” He nodded in approval. “You look good, Tim.”

“You’re killing me here, pumpkin.”

His cheery smile was going to be the death of him. He held up Jack’s old clothing and studied the tears and stains. “You attached to this thing at all? No offense but it’s kind of gross lookin’. You’ve never taken this off for seven years, have ya?”

“Uh, good guess?” Timothy laughed nervously. “I--uh, yeah… It’s pretty bad. Um, I-I don’t know if I’m attached to it…? It’s a comfort thing. I mean, like, Jack’s not comforting, god no. It’s like… I don’t know! It’s something. It’s like a constant hug.”

Zane nodded. He understood that? “Is that like a hug too?”

A flash of warmth crashed into his chest as he fidgeted with the fabric. “Um… y-yeah. It is.”

“That’s good. Can I get rid of this then?”

“Ah--Su-sure, yeah, throw it away.”

Timothy felt lighter, happier, even, and he had no idea why.

. . .

Athenas. The unknown. Timothy feared it. He didn’t know what to expect. Hammerlock’s words when describing it were lost to the body double. Nothing could prepare him for this. There was an hour left on their clock. It was easier for them to talk about anything than the inevitable. He just had to reach his hand out and touch the Fast Travel System. It’s just like the teleportation pad back in the casino, except it was to a very new, very big, very unknown planet.

This had to work in their favor. If it didn’t… Timothy didn’t want to think about what he could do instead.

“I’ll be right beside you. Don’t worry.” Zane offered him a gentle smile, stroking his thumb over his human hand. His protection, his light was beside him. Ava’s only contact was his second chance at a real future. Nothing terrified him more than that.

It was over in a moment. The transition from Sanctuary to a real breathing planet. In defense, the body double shut his eyes tight and held his breath. His first realization was that his shoes were wet and filling up with what he hoped was warm water. The breeze was ginger, almost kissing him as it blew through his face. It held an unfamiliar scent that eased his mind. His stiff joints gradually relaxed as he heard the siren relay to the Vault Hunter. “I’m going to go on ahead. Not everyone knows I’m back... You guys can look around, but you should probably cover his face for now. I’ll come looking for you.”

“Alright...” Timothy heard her light footsteps trod away before his voice grew closer. “Tim?”

“I’m here.” He was quivering. “I heard her. I’m just...”

“It’s okay to be scared. Believe me, I know this is absolutely nerve wracking, but you have me. You do trust me, yeah?”

“Of course I do.” Three words were on the tip of his tongue but his mind froze at them. You’ll regret it, his thoughts echoed and he closed his mouth.

“You want me to start describin’ things to you?”

“N-no, I… mmmaybe?”

He felt his arm being rubbed. “I’ve got you. You’re alright, Tim. Let’s see. We’re standin’ in a wee pond. Got some lily pads in here. No fish, though, shame. We’re right next to a cliff, but--ah, don’t tense up. It’s okay. It’s okay, I promise, boyo. I promise. There’s fences up. There’s a pavilion up ahead and I see some pagodas close by. There’s a quaint village up there. Looks like they repaired most of the damage. That’s real grand. It’s evenin’ here so it’s a bit dark, but the sky is glorious.”

Calmed by his voice, the body double opened his eyes and sharply inhaled at the sights. Mountains, mountains everywhere, pillars of rocks seeming to be holding up the sky. The colors, god, the colors were unlike anything Timothy had ever seen. Zane watched him as he timidly trudged against the water, the body double’s face glowing with pure awe. Athenas definitely had this effect on people. It was so peaceful that it felt unreal, like it didn’t belong in the galaxy they lived in. Everything around them was beautiful. Continuing to hold his hand, Zane tailed along beside him as he followed him in a small circle, enrapt in him. The world was a blur. Nothing around him was as gorgeous as Timothy with his wonderlust eyes drinking in every detail of this newfound world. He wanted to grab him and capture him in his lips. It was too soon, way too soon.

Hiding under his hood, Timothy followed the linear path that connected from village to village. His mouth hung open the entire time. He was too used to the moon, too used to Hyperion structure, too used to a certain form. Athenas held a different kind of form, of unity. He was getting lost in it. He let himself get lost in the architexture, in the smells, the sounds… Not even his dreams felt this sacred. Soon, the two stumbled upon what looked like a giant garden. There were crops before him and a gorgeous gleaming waterfall in the back that Timothy felt drawn to. He had seen his fair share of falling water but this one in particular provided him with such an immense yet unfamiliar emotion. He needed to be wrapped up in it. He guided himself to the bridge that sat in front of it and stopped to stare. 

None of this felt… real, but it had to be. Zane was here. _Zane_ was _here_. Why did that feel different?

The body double felt his hand being carefully lifted up before stopping. Timothy looked and gawked at the Vault Hunter, who lovingly kissed his knuckles once again, his brows furrowed, like he was putting his all into this one kiss.

“Zane…?” His tongue felt fuzzy.

“You looked so… I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you seemed to be so at peace. I-I couldn’t help myself. How are you feeling…? You okay?”

“I feel… I don’t know. But it’s a… good… I don’t know. I can’t explain it.” Everything felt as if it was in slow motion, hitting him ten times harder than usual. Was it the air? There was this intense burning in his chest when he looked at the operative. It was inspiring, it was driving him as he stepped forward, readjusting his hold on Zane’s hand. Hope glinted in his stare. The gravity felt lighter in this spot.   
“Zane.” It was breathless, almost too soft to hear. He took another step further, their clothes merely brushing against each other.   
“Zane.” No urgency. No hint of ill desire. He wanted to drown in the sea that was his eye. His pulse pounding hard in his eardrum. Was this how he felt? Timothy pressed his forehead into Zane’s, bringing his hands up and wrapping them around him, carefully, hesitantly. The operative responded by placing his perfectly warm hands on his throat, his thumbs caressing his cheeks. Safe.   
“Zane.” It was barely enunciated but the Vault Hunter understood, his mouth parting slightly. It was palpable. Timothy’s heart splayed out right on his lips.

“Ava’s here. She’s brought someone.”

No disappointment. No anger. Just existing. Timothy didn’t want to pull away from that. He was _here_. He wasn’t sure himself what that meant but he wanted to stay. He wanted to continue that moment with Zane. It felt so...

“Welcome back, Vault Hunter! It is an honor. I am Brother Sergeant.” The monk introduced himself with a headbow, to which Zane awkwardly returned. Ava made a hand gesture at him and Timothy jerked before following suit. This had to be one of their customs or something, he assumed while the monk continued. “Ava has told me you’ve brought a tormented soul with a troubled face who needs shelter... You can look up now.”

Zane looked at her with a face. “That ain’t you phrased it.”

“Not even close.”

“Well, it was a lot nicer than repeating the phrase ‘he looks like a jackass’. Ah. I said it anyway. Nevermind then.”

“Thanks, Ava.” Timothy muttered, not judging her in the slightest.

“Let me see your face.”

The body double recoiled when he approached him. “It looks like Handsome Jack. Come on, pumpkin, she’s had to have told you that.”

“That’s not what I’m looking for. Flip your hood, please.”

Patience. This guy was really patient, holding his hands behind his back. Timothy didn’t know how to feel about that. Slowly, he grabbed and lowered his hood, his eyes glued to the makeshift path in the grass. It was quiet. Every now and then he would feel the operative squeeze and massage his hand. He was worried too. He could tell by how tense his muscles have gotten over this short span of time. Timothy already forgot his name but he was sure taking his sweet time. He was too afraid of the monk to try to rebuttal with anything belittling.

He finally hummed. “Hmmm… That crack in your mask is very symbolic, Timothy Lawrence.”

“Uh, Tim is… fine. What are you-- mean?”

“Ava has told me that you act just like the real thing, but this scrap does not tell me so. You’ve been rejecting him for a very long time, haven’t you? You must be weary from it all.”

“I-I am...” For some reason, hearing a complete stranger tell him that made him realize how exhausted he actually felt. Tears welled into his eyes while his knees buckled and swayed. He heard a yell, but it was muffled. It sounded like his name. Someone grabbed him. Zane. It had to be him. The touch was so strong but tender. His face tickled. It was so comforting that he leaned into it. He was so tired. “I’m so tired of everything...”

“We can help with that.”


	17. Takes Some Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: self harm, graphic imagery, suicide attempt, feral behavior

It was like waking up in a stranger’s house after a night of drinking. Nothing was familiar, except for the man laying next to him in bed. Timothy laid there for a while to gaze upon his peacefully sleeping visage. Zane was a light snorer when he slept but it was oddly comforting to the body double. It gave him something to fall asleep to. Slowly, the body double wormed his way out of his arms and soundlessly left the alien bedroom. Outside the room was a small hall with another door that led to a bathroom and a staircase. Carefully, he followed the steps one slow foot at a time. The air was cleaner than what he was used to. The colors seemed to naturally pop more than the odd gray he usually saw. The body double wandered aimlessly through the house, lightly touching the walls, the counter tops. He had never seen a kitchen look so exquisite. Nothing looked like it had been touched for decades yet there wasn’t a spot of dust anywhere. He felt as if he was unsuitable to live in such a quaint house. Zane was paying for it of all things tpp. It was another to add to his list of things he didn’t deserve. He should scrap the list. It wasn’t healthy to think like that, but it was difficult to pull himself out of that line of thought.

The Athenian morning was somehow more beautiful than the night. Speaking of which, Timothy couldn’t recall exactly what happened last night. There was a monk. The body double was crying again. Someone was trying to communicate with him. He laid in bed unable to sleep while that monk and Zane talked. He couldn’t figure out what they were saying, since his brain was the equivalent to mashed potatoes at that point in the night. But he knew it was Zane. Even through his muffled ears, his voice was always distinct, fueling him with unbridled heat when he heard it. It was dark when someone came into his bedroom. A hand gently smoothing the hair out of his face. Familiar lips tenderly kissed his forehead. When the warmth slipped away, slipped out of his grasp, Timothy cried out in a whine as if the process was painful. Like his heart was stabbed. He remembered reaching out with desperate hands clawing at the air until someone crashed into his chest, knocking another whimper out of him as he grabbed for warmth. I’ve got you, it said. It’s okay now.

This wasn’t his clone. They never kissed him like this, this gingerly and sweet on his neck. They had always given it to him rough in times he needed it to be ruthless, but that was when his condition was worse than now. During the times where every single day got harder and harder to breathe, more difficult to live, to move on, he relied on them to keep him balanced on that tightrope of reality. Timothy fell off that rope so many times he lost count how often his digistructs picked him back up. He was losing his mind in that casino. Talking to himself, his clones, the walls everyday. It was like he was possessed on most days, unable to control his limbs as he bit into someone else’s skin. Even through his depressive episodes, his suicide attempts, he never realized how far off the rails he was until Zane Flynt was standing in front of him as he removed his hood, crying out that he wasn’t Handsome Jack. He said it so fearfully, like he was afraid of accepting it himself.

Fear was his home. Panic was his normal. They were still around, lingering in his mind, waiting for him to fuck up. Timothy stared outside at the mountains, at the new rays of light glistening and giving new shine to each moist blade of grass. This was beyond his imagination, beyond his wildest dreams, and his dreams were consumed with macabre imagery, fueled by Handsome Jack himself, replaying moments of his life where he was at his most desperate. His worst nightmare was where he relived the process of his scar. _“To match”_. His retina burned like it was freshly scorched whenever he woke up. He killed them. It wasn’t in self defense. There could only be one _Jack_. It wasn’t going to be anyone else who survived. He derived pleasure from it, but he would never admit it out loud. He couldn’t. He was ashamed of it. He broke down into another panic attack the second he drunkenly stumbled into his hideout.

He would have killed those Atlas soldiers if he had the chance, if his clones didn’t get in a way… And he was thankful for that. He didn’t want to kill again. He feared the desire of getting off to blood being squeezed out from bursting veins. It was uncomfortable. The encounter was unfavorable. They pissed him off on purpose. They wanted him to mess up. They wanted a reason to react. It was inevitable and Timothy gave it to them, like an idiot. He couldn’t help it. The process was too natural. He hoped that this session today was going to help figure out how to stop himself from fueling his Jack tendencies. And Zane was so… He smelled something cooking. He followed his nose into the kitchen and saw the Vault Hunter. 

Zane had seen him at his absolute worst and stood by him through it all. And for what? Because he loved a coward? What was there to love in that? Was it really something worth going through? It had to be. Zane was right here, in front of him, making breakfast, wearing a cute blue apron. It was like the world was singing as Timothy looked at him. Maybe, he was in love. Heavily in love. The Vault Hunter had grown on him so much that he never realized it. He still hasn’t. Even now as he eyed him from the door frame while Zane hummed a merry little tune. He took a pan and flipped the pancake over with a perfect sashay. Timothy had no idea how in love he was with this Vault Hunter.

The operative beamed joyously at his successful flip. “Ohhoho, master chef over here, Zane Flynt. No big deal, just flipped it like a bloody master. I am that perfect.”

“You are perfect.” Timothy mumbled dreamily.

Zane whirled around and his giant eyes landed on him. He wasn’t wearing his eye patch. The beautiful golden glow dully lit the skin around his eye. Panicked fluster was a wonderful look on his charming face. Timothy smiled at it… until realizing that Zane _heard_ what he said and his cheeks lit up like an explosion of fire. The Vault Hunter collected himself quickly, tending to the pan. His voice cracked at first. “Good morning, Timmy.”

He replied awkwardly, daring to shrink the gap between them. “Morning… Did you get some sleep this time?”

“Ah--yeah, I did. How about you?”

“Mmmhm.” 

An awkward aura shifted through the air. He had to say something.

“Uh, this is kind of familiar, huh? Except, you’re the one making breakfast, not me.” As the words left his mouth, he wanted to take that frying pan from Zane and press it into his face. He ruined the moment again. Seriously, let’s bring up one of the worst dates in my life like it was a hilarious fun time, are you kidding me?! He yelled at himself in his head.

“Yeah, except I haven’t broken a mug, yet, but that’s up to the future, eh?”

He was smiling. Wait, he was joking? Timothy shook in confusion. “Wha--what wait, no! I wasn’t trying to-- Can we seriously joke about that now? I mean, it feels, like, way too soon. It _just_ happened, hell, I-- We shouldn’t! I messed u--”

“Tim.” He flinched at his seriousness in his tone. “How else are we going to move on if we don’t acknowledge it? It’s in the past now. We’re both moving on towards something better. Think of it like a steppin’ stone, instead of the worst thing that’s happened.”

“... But I hurt you.”

“You’re still on that? You know what else you did?”

Timothy gulped. “What...?”

“I could have been crushed in that stadium. It was your fault, sure, but you came back and fixed it. You faced your feckin’ fear of heights to save my life. I know you can bounce back out of this. And I know it’s going to take some time, but you’re going to get through it. You survived seven bloody years in that casino with very little human interaction. You’re doing so good right now. I’m serious, Tim.”

“Y-you’re… Geez, Zane, you’re, like, way too nice to me.”

“I speak the truth.” Zane said modestly. “You need to give yourself more credit.”

The body double scoffed, leaning his weight on the counter. “Let me let you in on something, kiddo, I don’t see progress. It’s like I’m blindfolded. I’m used to being in the dark and wandering around. I have no idea if what I’m doing is a good thing or not because I can’t, you know… see?”

“Then I’ll help you with that.” Zane gave him a comforting smile. “Because I see it. It’s right in front of me.”

The body double blushed, squirming a little in his spot. “Ok but… what if I fall back?”

“Then I’ll pick you back up.”

“You make it sound so simple. I’m kind of waiting for the day that you get tired of me.”

“Forever is a long time, Tim. You sure you want to wait that long?”

That hit him in a way that brought tears to the front of his eyes. He covered his face with his hands before tears began to roll. “Shut up. Stop being nice to me. Stupid old man, can’t you take a hint…?”

“I’m afraid this stupid old man can’t do that.” Zane dragged the pan off the fire and turned the stove off. He wrapped himself around the body double and kissed his hand. “Let me see you, darlin.”

“Zaaaane…!” Timothy whined, bowing his head in an attempt to hide in his clothes.

“Let me seeeeee.” The body double didn’t put up much of a fight as Zane pulled his hands away from his face. The operative smiled at him so sweetly, it was going to give him cavities. He wiped his tears with his thumbs and pecked his cheek. “There you are.”

“Stop it...” He whinged, pouting, sniffling.

“Nah. I don’t think I will.” Zane said cheerfully, putting a plate in his hands. “Eat up. You’ve got a big day today.”

. . .

Brother Sergeant came by as they finished their food. Zane led the monk into the living room where Timothy stood behind the Vault Hunter, fumbling with his hoodie’s strands. This was it. The beginning of a very long journey.

“I’ll let you two talk,” Zane backed off, “I’m gonna finish up the dishes.”

“Can I help?” Timothy almost begged as he watched the operative disappear into the kitchen. 

Zane poked his head out and gave him a thumbs up. “Yer going to do just fine, Timmy.”

Am I though? The body double turned to the monk with a worrisome frown.

“Don’t worry, Timothy. This will be painless. Sit down, I want to get to know you better.” Timothy obeyed and sat himself on the sofa while the monk seated on the foot stool, his clasped hands on his lap. “I know we talked only a little last night, however I think it’s best that we jump in due to your condition. Timothy, what would you say are your biggest issues you have trouble with?”

“Existing.” Timothy said bluntly. Zane, who was still peaking out of the doorway, frowned at that.

The monk slowly nodded. “That… is a big issue, absolutely. I can understand where you are coming from with that response. Existing can be a difficult task for plenty.”

“Thanks, that so totally makes me feel better...”

“That is not where I was getting at. You assume too quick before I am finished speaking, but we will discuss that later. Let’s put what is making existing hard for you into categories. If I may be so bold to ask you what is bothering you at the present moment?”

“Uh, gee, well, if I really _REALLY_ had to pick it would probably be Jack’s DNA that is going to swallow me whole one day if I don’t get help. Oh and I forgot to brush my teeth today, so I guess that’s also bothering me.” He rolled his eyes. “What kind of question is that?”

The monk smiled in amusement. “Ahhh, there’s a bit of fire in your spirit, I see.”

“No shit.”

“Well, now.” Brother Sergeant gently laughed, “I suppose my patience is triggering your anger then?”

The body double scoffed. “Wow, you can see behind that stupid blindfold?”

“Timothy!” Zane shouted with a growl.

Timothy jumped and looked behind him. “H-hey! I thought you were cleaning?”

“It’s quite alright, Vault Hunter. I’ve had my share of difficult people. I know how to deal with them.” The monk pulled out a Maliwan pistol and pointed at the body double with a smile.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Timothy screamed as he frantically got up and fell behind the couch. “Are you crazy?!! Zane!! ZAAAAANE!”

Without hesitation, the operative pulled out his shotgun and slowly started to reach down for the body double. “Put the gun down nice and slow, boyo.”

“Easy there, Vault Hunter.” He clicked the trigger multiple times. “It’s empty.”

Zane looked at Sergeant, stunned. “What the hell was the point in that then?!”

“After the war, we in the monastery thought your reasoning to be favorable. Very effective too. Of course, we still don’t believe in violence but this symbol of cooperation gives amazing results. As demonstrated, Timothy at first showed hostility, sass at my questions. Even though he struggles with existing, he still wants to live. I think that’s wonderful.”

Timothy crawled up the back of the couch and sneered at the monk, yelling at the top of his lungs. “WHAT KIND OF THERAPIST ARE YOU?!”

“I’m a monk, Timothy, not a therapist.”

“MONKS DON’T DO THIS SHIT EITHER. ZANE, I WANT TO LEAAAAVE!” Zane was turning down his hearing aid when he looked at him. The body double shook him by his legs. “Zaaaaahahahaaaane…!”

“We can’t go anywhere else, boyo.” He sighed, tired. “You heard the man, it ain’t got any bullets.”

“Why are you agreeing with this?!”

“You’re not giving him your cooperation!”

“Oooh!” Timothy exclaimed sarcastically as he stood up. “So I should give him what I want because he’s threatening me?! If this is going to be everyday of my life, pumpkin, I’m not about that life! You’re such an idiot! Jesus Christ, I’d rather live in a dumpster and eat stale lobsters like I used to. Heh-hell! Let’s just go back to the casino and pretend none of this ever happened!! Maybe, I can finally--”

“Ah, so that’s Handsome Jack.” Brother Sergeant acknowledged to himself with a curious hum. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Timothy froze, covering his mouth. He did it again. And it was to _Zane_. He struggled to swallow. “Z-Za-Zane, I’m so--I’m so sorry…! I-I didn’t--! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that-- I mean you kind of are stupid but, awh, god...”

Zane’s welling anger was immediately extinguished. He put his hands on him and brought him into an embrace. “Heyyy, Tim. I forgive you, it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not...! Goddammit...”

“If I may...” Brother Sergeant empathy holding tight onto his tone. “I’m very sorry to have triggered that response out of you. I wasn’t expecting a, well, explosive reaction. I will keep this in mind for the future.” He tucked the pistol back into his robe. “It will not be brought back out again. You are a very sensitive man and I will heed that.”

“Seriously?! How are you of all people not scared of me? With Zane, I’m…” The body double tried to ignore the closeness between him and the Vault Hunter. “... kind of understanding where he’s coming from. I mean, he can beat my ass any day, but you’re a monk! That should have scared the shit out of you.”

“We adapt easily. We must in order to survive.”

“I’m surprised I’m not dead then.” Timothy exhaled.

“If I can say one more thing, to both of you for future reference. Saying that you forgive him is very good for his growth, but to follow up and say that ‘it’s okay’ is not. The two of us witnessed Timothy tense up at the words. Maybe, stop at forgiveness, if you do choose to forgive him.” 

Zane nodded. “Sound.”

“Both of you understand that his Jack-like behavior is inappropriate at any time, of course, because that is not Timothy Lawrence. Because of what you told me Vault Hunter, this has led me to believe that your condition, Timothy, is not a direct split personality disorder. Your spliced DNA acts like a sleeper agent. Yet you sometimes talk like him. Is that unconscious?”

“I… I think so? I guess I’m just really used to it, I mean… I’ve been doing it for almost a decade that I… I don’t...” Timothy clawed at his hair. “I don’t know who Tim is, I really don’t. I know what he’s not, but I don’t know _who_ he is. Please tell me that makes some kind of sense?”

“Acting has become second nature to you while it also serves as a defense mechanism… Identity feels as if it bears little weight on you, a sort of strange flow back and forth between familiar and unfamiliar, but you are able to catch yourself when brought up.”

“He’s caught himself plenty of times in mid conversation.” Zane added.

Timothy blinked. “You pay attention to that stuff?”

“I always pay attention to you.”

The body double blushed and ducked his head.

“After this, if you’ll allow it, Timothy, I’d like to see what exactly triggers this behavior.”

“You wanna test me?” He scratched at his fingertips, looked at them, and frowned. “You know what? I’m desperate. Do whatever the hell you want to me. I want this psychopath out of my head.”

Brother Sergeant clapped. “I like this kind of spirit. Alrighty, I have a few ideas already. Anger seems to be one of the bigger triggers, how about we start there?”

“I’m ready for anything.” The body double declared solemnly as he wiped the tears from his face. 

. . .

“I take that back. You want me to do _what_ now?”

“I want you to take this blindfold. I want to test your body’s natural reaction.”

“Okay…” Timothy began slowly, taking the cloth. “But do you have any idea how kinky this sounds?”

“Tim, put the bloody blindfold on.” Zane grimaced.

“Yes, sir...” The body double put the blindfold on immediately. “Ok, now what?”

“I’ll let you know in a moment.” The monk motioned Zane to follow him to the cliff’s edge.

“I swear if you two ditch me… that is one way ticket for me to go to Sad Town and I’m a regular tourist there. In fact, I probably live there… between Depression Drive and Anxiety Avenue. You have to walk everywhere because there’s either heavy traffic or the roads are just shitty. Lots of dead bushes and trees, leaves on the ground but they don’t give you that satisfying crunch when you step on them. There’s like a constant dog barking but you can never find the friggin’ thing and it’s irritating and you’re surviving on five minutes of sleep, at least… Did you guys leave me?”

Zane gave him a concerned smile even though he couldn’t see it. “We’re still here, boyo!”

“Okay, cool. I just went off for a while and no one was stopping me. I was kinda scared. You sound farther away, are you leaving me?”

“No, I’m still with you.” He decided to take a step forward. “Trust me, darlin.”

Timothy shrank into his shoulders and swayed to and fro slightly, a smile creeping up on his face.

“That was a good move on your part. He needs to have a nice experience before what will happen next.”

Zane felt something inside him drop like a rock. “What are you implying, brother? Is this why I’m here too?”

“It is. I’m about to make him very angry. I want him to go on until he wears himself out.”

“What? No, I’m calling this off! That ain’t a good idea!”

“I think you’re letting your love for Timothy get in the way of your own thoughts. You’re an older man. You should have figured out how to divide your heart from your brain.”

Zane’s eyes grew wide. He opened his mouth but nothing fell out.

“The reason why I want him to wear himself down is to see if I can dumb the reaction. I’m curious if I can calm it this way. As to why you’re here, you’re going to be his restraints if he starts getting feisty.”

“He’s not an animal.” The operative muttered.

“I know this and you know this, but Timothy doesn’t. You heard him, didn’t you? He wants ‘this psychopath’ out of his head. He views it as a person in his head that’s controlling him. He is vehemently rejecting it, yet it has become part of his personality like a parasite, eating him slowly until he’s nothing but a corpse of Handsome Jack. He may never be free of this ‘virus’ but through tribulation, his mental state, his way of viewing his situation can be helped.” Brother Sergeant called out to the body double. “Are you ready, Timothy?”

“I’ve, uh… been ready? Should I be concerned about what you two were talking about? Is Zane going to beat the shit out of me again? Wait, is this a montage kind of thing? Shouldn’t I be running up and down stairs or something?”

“This won’t be the kind of montage you’re thinking of, no. I want you to clear your mind, if you can.”

“Um… My mind is full of anxiety but I’m not really thinking of anything else.”

“That’s fine. I want you to imagine one thing for me. Can you do that?”

“Yeah…?”

“I want you to imagine the one thing that really angers you.”

Timothy lifted his head towards them with a frown. “Ar-are you--?”

“Don’t touch the blindfold. Do as I say, Timothy. You’re in safe hands.”

The body double slacked. “Uhhh… ye--okay.”

Zane grinded his teeth, waiting on bated breath. This was going to hurt.

“I want you to concentrate on it. If it helps, describe it.”

He grimaced, a shiver going up his back. “It was… It was a lot of things. I’ve been through a lot, tch, obviously, look at me. I’m a freakin’ monster because of this dumb professor telling me that I could easily pay off my student loans if I sell my body to the most evil company in existance! And my dumb ass went! I learned my lesson, don’t trust any corporations, especially engineers with an ego. The whole thing with Elpis was just horrifying, but afterwards… I don’t resent Lilith… I mean I do, in a way… The Jackhole got what was coming to him.” He touched his mask, sinking his nails into the skin. “But this, this crossed the line. I… I hate Jack. I hate him so much. He brought us all in together! Into his freakin’ office. Said he had a promotion for us but what does he pull out?! A hot iron! Of the Vault symbol!”   
Suddenly, his body language shifted from nervous fidgeting to his back straightening up with his head tilted, a cocky smile on his lips. He was acting. He was pretending he was holding the iron behind his back. Zane had to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting. ‘I’ve called everyone here today for this monumental occasion! As Hyperion’s new CEO, you may all refer to me and yourselves as Handsome Jack. Congratulations, we did it, folks! We’re finally where we belong and we’re going places! Speaking of, uh, hah, going… places’.”   
Timothy drew his hand out slowly as if brandishing the weapon. Zane gripped his stomach. “‘I bet all of you are wondering what this is. This little baby… is what happened to me, recently. Thanks to a certain siren that I’m going to murder with my own hands. Not. Yours. You see her you report her to me. Regardless! Reheheheeegardless… Since all of you _are_ my body doubles, whatever happens to me… happens to you. So. Who wants to get branded first?’” His tone dripped with raw boisterous hunger that the operative found himself crushing the picket fence behind him with his firm hold.

“God stop!! Stop it! I hate you! I’ll kill you and then I’m going to dig out your corpse so I can kill you again!” Timothy screamed, clutching his hair, pulling on it. “You did this to me, you piece of shit! I’ll-- I’ll--I’ll--! I’m done! I’m done being a puppet! Fuck you! You ruined my life! I-I ruined my life because of you! You’re dead. You’re dead. You’re dead. You’re dead. You’re dead. You’re dead. You’re dead. You’re dead. YOU’RE DEAD. YOU’RE DEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU’RE DEAD!”

Zane’s body reacted for him, darting towards the body double but the monk quickly stepped in front of him. “Not yet!”

“Feck off!” He barked angrily. “He needs me!”

“No, he doesn’t! Let him work through it--”

Timothy fell on his knees and screamed as he held himself. His voice was broken and was scorched with painful anger followed by disjointed gasping. He screamed again and again and again, each one shorter from the last, more frantic than before. He kicked his legs and writhed on the ground, repeating, hysterically. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, Jack! I hate you! You son of a bitch! You! Fucker! Leave me alone…! Let me be in love! Let me be in _LOVE_ without you ruining everything for me! I could have been happy! I could be happy right now!! I could have been ME! You’re dead! Stay dead!”

He found his arm and bit into his wrist, opening a vein, squirting the blood over his face and stones.

“Timothy!” Shoving the monk away, Zane bolted over to his side and grabbed his head and arm. “Let it go, boyo! Open! Open your mouth right now!”

The body double obeyed and proceeded to struggle against the Vault Hunter’s grip, swatting and kicking in his direction. “Fuck off!”

“Tim, it’s me!”

“Stop it! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You’re dead!”

Zane pushed him into the ground, straddling him to restrain his wiggling. He snagged his arms and shoved them over his head. Adjusting his grip to hold him down with one hand, he snagged the blindfold off his face. “It’s me!”

Suddenly, the body double stiffened at the sight of him. Zane felt his hairs stand on end as Timothy smiled, his mannerisms were… creepily different. “Oh, buddy! Paaaaal. Whatever your name is, I can’t remember right now. You have no idea how much this hurts. Could you lighten the load a bit? As much as I like this position, you’re crushing me, kiddo.”

He tightened his grip, sneering at him. “... Not. A chance.”

“Ah, it was the kiddo bit that ticked you off, huh, pumpkin? Nah, it was probably the whole thing. Force of habit, that’s my bad. Can’t really help it.”

There was a knot in his throat as he spoke. “Give Timothy back.”

“Awww, kiddo, I am Timothy.”

“No. No, you’re not. Tim doesn’t act like this!”

“Ohhh, you don’t know that. You’ve only known me for what? A couple of months now? Please. You know less than I do.”

“Stop it. Come on, Timmy, snap out of it. Please.”

“You even said the magic word. That’s sweet. You love me so much, don’t you, sweetie?”

“Snap. Out of it! I know you’re in there, Timothy!”

“Ok, I’m bored.” Suddenly, Timothy brought up his legs and hoisted his body up, surprising the Vault Hunter before using his weight to roll onto his side, which knocked the operative off. With a wicked grin, he stumbled onto his feet like a newborn spiderant, giggling. “You know, I was just getting warmed up in Moxxi’s lil shitty arena. How about we go for real this time, huh, bud-buddy?”

“Tim, please, don’t do this!” He pleaded, desperately. “This isn’t you!”

“Tim, this isn’t you!” He mocked with an eye roll. “What do you know?! Fuck you! I can do whatever I want! And _I_ want to rip your throat out!”

The body double lunged, his jaw open and aiming for his neck. Zane hurriedly stepped out of the way and tripped him with a sweeping kick. Landing on his hands, Timothy sprung back onto his feet and stumbled over himself. He looked almost possessed the way he was moving around, jerking every so often, growling, his twitching eye. Sweat trickled down his chin as he bared his teeth. He was unable to stay on his feet without swaying. His own anger must have exhausted him greatly yet he was still pushing through. He had completely embraced Jack’s behavior and Zane was determined to knock it out of him.

“Is that all?!” Timothy screamed through a laugh, “Come on, hit me, you bitch!”

“Wear him down, Vault Hunter!” Brother Sergeant called out. “Trust me!”

Timothy lurched his body to turn around to look at the monk. “Oh heyyy monk friend, I’ll get to killing you in a minute. Or now… Yeah, I’m really thinkin’ now...”

Zane pounced. He locked his head into a choke hold and forced the body double onto his knees. Gasping, Timothy panicked and writhed in his grip, his arms swinging and punching at the Vault Hunter. He wriggled and bit the air in an attempt to clamp down on his arm.

“Are you kidding me?! I don’t even play that dirty! Get away from me!” Zane feared the look of revelation on his face. “Let go or else I’ll hurt myself again. I’ve got two arms, pal. You can’t grab them both and choke me out!”

Panicked, the operative released him.

Wheezing, Timothy sputtered and coughed. “Thanks, cupcake, ah gawd. Hah, you’re so obedient. It’s what I love about you.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Aww, you don’t love me? Careful with what you say around me, I might cry.” Zane grabbed his wrists when he lurched for his throat once more, snapping at the air. Wrestling the Vault Hunter to the floor, Timothy struggled to maintain a smile through his troubled and feral state. The operative was definitely the strong one out of the two but his fear of accidentally hurting the body double was keeping him from going the extra mile. Tire him out. “Come ooon, pumpkin, surrender!”

“Shut up!” Zane shouted again, his tone ached with despair. “Tim, I know you’re there! Stop it!”

“Timmy is right here, bitch!”

Fuming, the Vault Hunter reeled his arm back and punched him across the face. Timothy rolled off of him, grabbing his nose with a pained yell. Growling, the body double sprang up and tackled the operative and knocked the wind out of him.

“You’re really getting on my nerves, you prick! Fuck giving you a quick death, I’ll make you so miserable that you’ll be begging me to end it, just like _me_!”

“Timothy--!” Zane bit his tongue when the body double returned the blow to his face. Spitting out blood, Zane wriggled and fought against him, his back grinding against the tone stone pathing which tore into his skin through his clothing. He was putting up a ruthless fight as they rolled and wrestled on the ground, not giving himself or Zane a chance to breathe. He wrapped his mouth around his throat and bit through his skin, shaking it like a dog handling prey. Zane jabbed his neck in retaliation until the body double released him, gagging. Desperate to snap him out of it, the operative tapped into his own Pandorian instincts and bit into his cheek, aggressively pulling on his skin as he yelled.  
Over the course of five heartbreaking minutes, Timothy’s movements, his clawing and biting were becoming more and more labored and weak until finally giving Zane the upper hand. The Vault Hunter kneed him in the abdomen and threw him off with a guttural grunt. He wiped the sweat that blinded him and gasped. Forcing his ECHO eye open, he kept his eye on the body double who was on this stomach, trembling. Zane waited for him to say something derogatory towards him. Nothing came out of his mouth except for dripping blood from his busted lip and drool.

“Timmy…?” He coughed out. Oh god, his body felt unbelievably sore as he tried to move his arm. “Please tell me it’s you.”

Suddenly, the body double surged onto his feet and broke into a weary run towards the cliff side. 

“TIMOTHY!” Adrenaline pumping through his system, Zane jumped up and bolted after him. As Timothy was drawing too close to the edge, he finally caught up and snagged him by the hoodie, yanking him back. 

Despite his exhaustion, Timothy flailed in his arms and sobbed, unable to enunciate any of the sounds filing out.

Firmly holding him, the operative legs buckled as he stood. His head buried into his bulky clothes. His voice was reaching hysterical as he spoke. “Timothy, please! I can’t let you go! You can push through this, I know you can! I promise, I promise you can get better. I promise! I promise you this won’t last forever. You can push yourself. You can still find you! I promise! Please… please, I can’t have you die on me… There… There’s still so much I want to learn about you… Timmy, Timmy, please stay… Please, it’ll be-- it’ll… it’s...”

“Zane…?” He sounded so miserable, hopeless.

“I’m right here. I’m right here, Tim. I’ll always be here, I promise! I love you...”

“I… I lov...” He fainted and fell into the operative. Quickly, Zane adjusted his grip on him and eased him onto the floor until he saw Brother Sergeant advancing towards him. Rage boiling in his heart, he hoisted the body double into his arms and carried him down the path.  
He didn’t care. It didn’t matter to him what reasoning this man had anymore. Timothy’s health was more important.

Kicking the door open, the operative trudged through the house with quivering legs until he found himself in his bedroom. Carefully, he placed Timothy on the mattress and collapsed down beside him, cradling him close to his chest. He caressed his dirty hands through his equally bloody hair. “I’ve got you, Timmy. I’ve got you. Please… please be okay…”

It had been five hours and Timothy has yet to wake up. During that time, Zane had only left his side to grab a wet rag to clean up the blood and wrap up his wounds, use the bathroom himself, and to grab a package on the doorstep that he bought for the body double. The box was seated beside the nightstand, since it was too big to be placed on top of it. Inside was a gift Zane hoped would give Timothy comfort. He wished the world wasn’t so overwhelming for him. He wished he could go back in time and make everything less painful for him. Save him sooner, before Jack’s death shut down the casino. He wished he could go inside his head, in his blood and reverse the virus. He wished he could give him even a little bit of happiness in the darkest recesses of his mind.

Gently petting and stroking his long soft locks, his nose tingled as tears formed once more. “You’ll get better… I promise you will, Tim. Please, don’t give up. Please don’t leave...”

He mumbled something in reply, catching the Vault Hunter off guard.

“Di-did I wake him…? Timmy?”

Timothy inhaled deeply and jerked with a hiccup, squishing his eyelids before opening them. His eyes widened at the sight of the operative and gasped and squirmed. 

Zane held his face, shushing. “Shhhshhsh, Tim, you’re home. You’re with me. You’re home with me. I’ve got you. Your Zane’s got you, Tim. I’ve got you.”

His lip quivering, Timothy stopped moving and stared at him. Slowly, he reached out and touched his blood filled face. “I… I did this to you…?”

“It doesn’t matter, I forgive you. I understand. I forgive you. You’re here with me now. Are you okay with that?”

Timothy frantically nodded and pulled him in tight. “I’m so sorry…! I hurt you again, I’m so sorry…! Dammit, I--”

“Shhhhhshshhhh, Tim, shhh… It’s-- I’ve got you, okay? You’re safe here. I’ve got you. Hey, hey Timmy, hey. I’ve got something for you. Let me go for a tic.”

Hesitantly, Timothy obeyed and rubbed his hand over his watering eyes. “What do you mean you got me something...? I freakin’ bit you… more than once. I-I haven’t done anything like that since...”

“Shhhh, I’ve got you something.” He rolled to the side of the bed, leaned over and picked up the box before proceeding to place it in between his legs. “You need something nice.”

Slowly, he sat up, swaying a little. “I already have you.”

Relief hit him like a lightning bolt. An exhausted laugh surged out of him as he took his head and kissed it.   
“You’re so sweet. You’re such a darling, Tim. God, I love you so much.” With a shaking exhale, he opened the flaps. Not wanting to get his filthy hands on the toy, he flipped the box over and what spilled out was a big round squishy cat plush. “I got this for you. I remember you saying how much you liked cats. It’s all soft and nice. I think it’s perfect for you.”

“It’s pink…!” Timothy gasped as he gingerly took it into his arms and held it into his chest. “I love it… Zaaaaaaaane…!”

It was hard to smile through the pain, but love pushed through in ways Zane never imagined in all his decades of living. He snuggled into the body double and kissed his tear stained cheek. “You’re welcome, Tim.”

“It’s so soooooft.”

“Heheh, just like you.”

“Nooo… snff, god, Zane. I’m really sorry… Please… please don’t be scared of me.”

“Shhhh, darlin, I’m not scared of you. I promise, I’m not. Just be in the moment with me… be _here_ with me.”

“Okay...” He relaxed into his arms, holding the plush with such immense care. His body still pulsed with pain but that didn’t matter to him. He ignored it as he pushed himself further into Zane’s embrace.

It was peaceful for an unrecorded amount of time, segmenting a heavenly feeling into the two men who surrounded themselves into each other’s warmth… until the door knocked. Zane tensed up, immediately. He knew exactly who that was and he wasn’t going to let the monk in.

Timothy groaned a little and shifted. “Is it whatshisname?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” He growled, clutching him. “He’s not allowed near you.”

“Zane… besides you, this guy actually wants to help me. Let him in.”

The operative looked at him, stunned. How was he so calm? “Are you…? You’re not angry? He did this to you.”

“No, no he didn’t. I lost control… Let him in. It’s okay. I-I know I’m asking for a lot for you to trust me but--”

“I do trust you, Tim.” He kissed his cheek and steadily rose out of bed. “I’ll get the eedjit.”

“Mmmhehe, eeeeeedjit.”

Zane eased into a smile. “You’re so cute. You stay here. I’ll be back.”

With a heavy frown, the Vault Hunter begrudgingly trudged down the staircase and over to the front door. He opened it with a forceful pull and glared at Brother Sergeant who, despite the hood covering his face, looked remorseful.

Feeling guilty, Zane huffed. “Alright, come on in. He’s upstairs.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” The monk stepped inside. “How is he?”

“... Surprisingly calm. I mean, he wasn’t when he woke up, but now he’s calmed down.”

“He didn’t try to attack you?”

“No, he was… He was back to… not Jack.”

“I see. I would like to apologize to you as well.”

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it right now.”

His surprise faded fast and he headed towards the stairs. Zane stuck his tongue out after him to make himself feel better as he followed behind him. The Vault Hunter was relieved to see that Timothy stayed in place, cuddling his new plush. He broke into a little smile when he saw the operative before looking at Brother Sergeant. It tore at his heart.

“So… what now?” The body double asked gently.

“You’re willing to continue?”

Timothy nodded.

“Really? That is… Alright. Let me explain my reasoning first. Asking you to focus on your anger was so that you could know yourself at your worst. I want you to acknowledge and to know it for next time you feel or recognize those Jack tendencies coming through, because you didn’t before, correct?” The body double nodded again. “You could have stopped it at any time but you let anger fester and drive you until you were so blind you couldn’t see Zane until you were exhausted. This isn’t me telling you never to get angry again, no no. Every emotion can be toxic if you let it become your personality, even happiness. Be angry, but know when to stop being angry.” 

“Okay.” He agreed. Zane looked on in amazement. Timothy was so willing now.

“This next step, I want you to practice some breathing exercises, which I know sounds very boring, but it can help you. Meditation can be profound for the determined. Are you determined?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. If you would leave us be, Vault Hunter, meditation requires minimal distractions.”

“Hey, Zane.” Timothy smiled through the fatigue. “I know you don’t like him but I’ll be okay. Really. I promise. I want to get better.”

Without a word, Zane backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. His hand clasped over his mouth as he breathed fitfully. His heart ached more than any physical pain he had ever felt.

. . .

“Would you like to take a guess as to why I brought you to our spring, Timothy?”

Timothy shrugged. “Waterfalls are relaxing?”

“That’s a good answer. We see waterfalls as a symbol of letting go, releasing the negativity to bring in the good. It cleans the system. I saw how attracted you were to it when you first arrived. You looked to be at peace with your surroundings.”

He blinked. “O-oh, really? I was uh, I guess so? I can’t really figure out what I was feeling. I felt… here but not here but also overwhelmed and… not? I don’t know.”

“It’s always okay to not know.” Brother Sergeant sat himself on the side of the pool and slipped his bare feet into the water. He looked to the body double and waved him in. “Join me. It’s not cold.”

“What, like a spa thing? Is this what we’re doing now?” When the monk didn’t answer, Timothy hesitantly sat down, removed his shoes, and threw his socks out to the side. He rolled up his pants leg and gently tipped his toe in. It was a little cold at first touch. He wondered if there was a reason why they were doing this. He tucked his feet under and hummed. “I’m craving cucumbers now… Wait, am I supposed to--? I’ll shut up.”

He chuckled, “You’re allowed to talk. I would actually like to discuss a bit about yesterday with you.”

“Mmm, fun.”

“How do you feel about it now that you’ve… recovered a little?”

Timothy shrugged. “I’m not nauseous anymore for one. I don’t feel as… hopeless? Still empty inside but it’s not, like, pulling me in like it used to. I feel kind of, and I know this is going to sound weird, but like, flushed? I don’t know.”

“You feel relieved?”

“Yeah? That-- I, uh… I didn’t die. I think, um… I think that getting all my anger out like that was… I don’t know, I just feel.”

“Don’t get frustrated. Let yourself experience it.”

Timothy eyed the pool. “... Like, water?”

“Mmmhm. Let yourself be surrounded by whatever you’re feeling while you watch from a specter's view. It can be tangible like water.”

“... So I need to freeze what I’m feeling to get a grip on it?”

“In a sense. Give it a try.”

The body double focused on the water at his feet. He gingerly swung his legs under the surface and watched the pool ripple at his movement, spreading to the edges. “I feel like… my own anger-- watching myself get to the point where I was beyond… I don’t want to say help. What do I want to say? Beyond… the-the edge… but not so far that I’m falling off. I saw that even though I went so far I still came back from it. It… I guess I feel better about myself because of it. It’s like… finding out your role model is a dick. You really looked up to them and you are so inspired by their work, and it got you to where you are in life and you finally get the chance to meet them. But when you do meet them in person, they don’t even care about your story. They just give you their autograph and look beyond you. They mean a lot to you and they crushed your expectations, but after that you just… keep going, because it’s your job. Hmmm. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I expected to be completely… Jack… but I’m not. I’m… I don’t know. I just know that I’m not him, but I still act like him sometimes but it’s… it’s normal to me, it’s too natural. I fall back in too easily but I feel like I now know that even though I fall I can… come back. D-did that make any sense at all? I feel like I was rambling again.”

“Does it make sense to you?”

“I--yeah.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Brother Sergeant nodded sagely. “I’m glad that you are doing better. You had me worried. Both of you did. You and Zane fought like vicious animals. You even bit your own arm.”

Timothy rolled up his sleeve to look at the bandaging on his wrist. “It’s healing… Oh, you’re asking… why, uh… I don’t know why.”

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but from that bite, it looks like you’ve done that before.”

“I… have done a _lot_ to myself. I’ve done worse, to be honest, not… not just to myself. Y-you know, my clones won’t let me around anything sharp. I had to like, beg them to let me use pencils so I could write. It was… kind of funny… to me anyway. That sounded really bad, huh?”

“Self harm can desensitize anyone like that when done enough times. Your skin is so used to it that it gets addicted to the knife.”

“Addicted to the knife?”

“Addicted to the knife, craving the blade to be run across. It’s become normal, like cigarettes. It’s hard to stop after that.”

Timothy nodded slowly. “That’s, um, that’s why I write a lot.”

“Oh! That’s wonderful. You found a solution.”

“Kind of? I mean, like that or… when I’m out. The itch is still there… and I picked at my fingers instead. It’s gotten harder to do that with this hand. No nails, it’s all smooth.”

“But it’s not hurting you.”

“No.”

“How do you feel about it?”

He rolled his shoulders. “... Unsatisfied, but, uh, yeah, it’s not hurting me. Which is good.”

“It is something to slowly come to terms with. There is also something that I have noticed about you, Timothy.”

“Other than my crippling identity crisis?”

The monk gave a quiet sigh. “I--yes… Do you remember what I said about this?”

“What--? Oh! Oh… my bad. Uh, go on.”

“You wear a lot of heavy baggy clothing for our summer weather.”

Timothy laughed nervously “Uh, yeah? What about them? I-I like being comfortable?”

“Your Vault Hunter friend isn’t here. You can tell me the truth, even partially.”

“I...” Timothy practiced the breathing exercises he learned yesterday, holding his breath for five seconds and letting it go for seven. “Okay… I’m not… the weight I want to be but I’m too… I don’t know, I’m not really motivated to really… get thin? I hate it and I miss being skinny. I-I was eating out a lot of vending machines and actual garbage and I was panicking all the time so I-I-I ate a lot to calm down...”

“Do you know how much you weigh?”

“Uhhhhhhh… That’s, uh, that’s very private information, sir.”

“That’s a fair answer. I won’t force you. I would just like to say that even people like you are still fit that typical society outside of ours doesn’t acknowledge. I’ve been doing my research. Zane gave me access to footage of this Underdome you had mentioned. I saw that you don’t get tired out easily in the heat of battle. And you faced your fear of heights! Congratulations. Even I couldn’t have climbed on top of that mechanical thingamajig. My muscles are a little too flabby for that kind of core exercise.”

Timothy paused, eyeing down at his clothing. “So… I’m fit even… with a gut?”

“Even with a gut.”

That made him feel a little bit better about himself.

“What you lack is confidence. I’m not asking you to go out and wear a crop top, I mean, unless you want to. No one is going to judge you. It’s perfect weather for that kind of wear… It’d be nice eye candy too.”

Timothy looked at him with raised brows. “That’s a pretty impure statement for a monk, dude.”

“Just because I can’t order from the menu doesn’t mean I cannot look.”

That brought out a small laugh from the body double. “I’m not a looker. Not at all.”

“Negativity breeds negativity. If you keep saying those things, people will be inclined to agree with you and not give you a chance as a person.”

Timothy scoffed. “Right, they don’t give me that chance anyway by looking at my face.”

“Forgive me for saying this but it is a good example: you know why Handsome Jack was well liked?” The monk gestured after a moment of silence. “You can guess.”

“Is it because he’s hot and a dick and he mass murdered a lot of people? People find that attractive for some reason.”

“Taste... may be one thing, but no. That is not the answer I wanted. Handsome Jack did everything in confidence. Even when it wasn’t going in his favor, he was still confident to pull off what he did.”

“Soooooo, I need to be a dick, again?”

“No…” Brother Sergeant huffed. “You need to find ways to build yourself up, not to be an egomaniac, but enough for you to be proud of yourself. You could look in the mirror everyday and write down one good thing about yourself. Just one.”

Timothy cringed. “Uh, let’s go with something else.”

“Alright. That can be hard… I know, let’s try this. What is something you are confident in doing while no one is around?”

“... Singing.”

“That was fast! Do you enjoy singing?”

He lifted his foot from the water and stared at it… It could use a bit of a shave. “Uh, yeah, it… it kept me sane. I probably don’t sound too great though.”

“Why don’t you try it in front of your friend? He seems to like you a great deal.”

“Like is...” Timothy found himself laughing. “Zane liking me is such a big understatement.”

The monk smiled broadly. “That says something, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, it says how dumb he is but at the same time… I really do wonder what he even sees… Is it something I’m supposed to be taking away from?”

“It could certainly help you in finding out who Timothy Lawrence is. Who he _wants_ to be.”

“Who… Timothy Lawrence… wants to be...” He repeated slowly. His lips tugged as he mulled the sentence over in his head.

“I’m glad to have given you something to think about. It’s about time for your guided meditation, I’ll let you go after.”

. . .

Zane had been acting different since yesterday. How could he blame him? The operative had stopped him from flinging himself off the edge of a cliff. He witnessed the body double at his absolute worst. Zane faced him as a… as someone he wasn’t. He let his thoughts cling onto that phrasing. He wasn’t Jack. It was calmer. He wanted to believe in it this time. Poor Zane. Timothy had no idea what kind of turmoil was going on in his head. He wished he had money. He could buy him something just as nice as that cat plush.

He was more… sensitive? Cordial? He wasn’t expecting the operative to be light and bouncy immediately after saving his life and clinging onto him, as if he was going to die the moment he took his eyes off him. Timothy paused in his step at that thought. He made the Vault Hunter worry for him more. Picking up the pace, he prayed that Zane would be there. He said he was going for a run when he left with Brother Sergeant.

Please, please, please, please-- Timothy tripped against the door as he opened it, hurting himself on the way in. Rubbing his elbow, he looked up and around to see the operative with one foot on the stairs, a towel over his shoulder, a water bottle in his hand, staring at him. His eye wide and alert, darting around his body for any signs of damage.

Timothy could feel him forcing himself to keep calm and smile by his tight grip on the plastic bottle. “Hhheyy, you-you really dashed in here, eh? You okay?”

“Umm… Y-yeah, I’m… yeah. Decided to, uh, get some… exercise in. Yeah. Therapy went well.” Right, the door. He closed it and timidly fumbled with his hands as he turned around. “Hey, Zane?”

“Yes? What do you need?”

His voice cracked under nerves. “Uh, yeah, can I have a hug?”

Dropping the bottle, the operative dashed over to him and engulfed him in his embrace, making him stagger back. 

“Zane!” He gasped, clinging onto him. “Are you okay?”

“Hhhhaha, don’t worry about me, Tim. Worry about yourself, focus on you… I’ll be alright.”

“N-no, Zane, I mean… I know what I did really got to you. Please tell me what’s going through your head. I’m worried about you.”

“You’re such a doll…” He sniffled. “I’m just shaken up. That’s all. I’ll be back to myself soon. I was terrified that I wasn’t going to be able to save you… I had the idea that you were-- that you’ve been through a lot, more than what you’ve been implying, but… God... I’ve never realized how much you mean to me until right there.” He removed himself from his neck and nuzzled into his forehead. His eye was red and swollen as if he had been crying for hours. “There’s so much I want to do for you but I don’t know how… Timothy, if there’s anything and I mean _anything_ you want me to do or anything you need, please, please don’t be shy. Please don’t think I won’t do it. I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to feel like you can get better. I want to make you smile and mean it. I’ll listen to you and I will do my best to understand and learn with you...” Tears were pouring down his face. His harsh yet crippling tone gripped onto every word and filled it with determination. He loved him. Zane really loved him.

Timothy grabbed him and shoved his lips into his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. He didn’t have the strength, no courage to try to go for his lips. He hoped Zane would understand that or try to, but the body double _needed_ to thank him in some way that wasn’t in words. He needed Zane to know how much he loved him. The operative gasped at the touch, his wide eye shutting tight. He caught his hoodie into his fists and tried to bring him closer into his body, giving him grateful kisses up his neck.

The mesmerizing feeling of his lips massaging into his skin on top of the ticklish sensation his mustache and beard was giving him, the body double squirmed and released subconscious appreciative whines and huffs. He shuddered at his beard scuffling against his touch deprived skin. He basked in his affectionate touch with a sigh. “Zane…?”

“Mmmm?”

“Y-you wanna… um, watch a movie or something? Cuddle or I don’t know, take a nap together?”

“I don’t see why we can’t do all of that.” He nosed his cheek. “You want me to grab your kitty for you?”

“That’s be, yeah. Yes, please.”

“Alright.” His breathing hitched at the sight of his little smile. Zane ruffled his hair as he pulled away. “You set everything up then, I’ll get ‘er.”

The body double watched him snag the bottle off the floor and promptly stopped halfway up the stairs, when he realized that most of the contents were on the floor. He hopped back down the steps and looked to and fro at the puddle to his nearly empty bottle with furrowed brows. Timothy held back a smile. “You, uh, you want me to clean that up?”

“Eh? No, I’ve got it. I just… Hmm.” He proceeded to mumble to himself as he advanced into the kitchen.

Timothy had to physically stop himself from making a gross sex joke about Zane’s excitement by biting his human hand. He quickly occupied himself with forcibly looking around for the remote. Focus on something else. Focus Focus Focus Focus. Focusing on trying to focus on something was not helping him focus. He inhaled and released his hand from his jaws. His subconsciously twitched out of habit.   
“Goldfinger…” He sang lowly, his twitching easing down. “He’s the man, the man with the Midas touch. A spider’s touch… with a cold finger.” He mimicked a horn blowing with his hands and echoed the exact sound from the song with perfect pitch.

In the casino, there was a radio station that cycles through hundreds of songs but after seven years Timothy had become so accustomed to the music. He didn’t even enjoy any of the songs he knew by heart but that didn’t stop him from finding an odd comfort in them. He was losing it in there, but forever silence would have made it impossible for him to be where he was presently. He calmly looked in between the cushions for the remote as he continued on singing in the same tune. “Where the heeell is the remooote? Why can’t I fiiind iiiiit? I swear if you’re under the damn couch-- You are, you piece of shiiiit.” He flopped onto the sofa. “We have guns with legs now why can’t we have remote legs-- leg remot-- legs for a remote… That’s probably not a good idea, probably look like a spider… Wait, no that’s a great idea! It would make people buy more remotes when they break them. Corner the tv remote market-- or all-- every remote because you don’t have to look for them anymore, they just come to you when you call them. I’d make millions...”

“Have you been talking to me?”

Timothy jumped at his voice, staring at the Vault Hunter. “Uhhh! N-no? I was… I was uh… I was talking to myself… about uh, dumb stuff… I was-- rambling about nothing.”

“About remotes with legs?” Zane asked gently, sitting down beside him. “Here’s your kitty.”

“Y-yeah haha, stupid, right? Thanks...” He took and squeezed the plush in his arms.

“I don’t think so.” He removed some of the stray hair in front of the body double’s eyes. “I like hearing you ramble. I like how you talk.”

His skin burst into flames. Not literally, but it certainly felt like it. He shivered at the touch and hurriedly leaned into the operative, who softly laughed. Zane wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple as he took the remote from him. The body double pressed further into him, ever so slightly, hoping he wasn’t being too pushy. He was so touch deprived it had to be embarrassing for the Vault Hunter, but the way he was smiling right now was so different from before. It was like a soft electric blanket that he wanted to be wrapped up in as if he were a burrito.

. . .

Zane said to meet him in the kitchen when Timothy was done showering, saying he had something special planned for them. Nerves kicked in and the body double showered longer than usual. It was just Zane. He shouldn’t be this antsy. Eventually, the body double stepped out of the bath and caught his naked self in the fogged up mirror. How was he supposed to find something nice about himself when he looked like Jack? Hesitantly, he took his towel and wiped it down, leaving streaks of water behind. He flinched at the sight of himself. He was _broad_ and covered in Frankenstein-like stitches. His long damp hair clung to his neck. His mask was broken? When did that happen?

“That’s… I really look like that? I-I look nothing like I...” His fingers trailed the stitches along his shoulder. He followed the trail down to his stomach, pulling on the skin. He let go and watched it drop and bounce a little. He spun around to view his backside. More stitches… Huh, his butt was kinda perky. He sashayed a little and hummed with uncertainty at how the skin shook. He grabbed it and let his hands run over it. It… kind of felt good. “I don’t look like Jack at all… except for the face. Stupid… fucking face.”

Leaning in, he felt through his wet hair, looking at how it fell on his head and how strangely flat it was. “Ok, I have to say… one thing. I kind of like my hair… not in Jack’s, like, style… Yeah, I-I’m gonna do that today. Just put it up and dry it… My hair _should_ be long enough. Yeah, definitely. You better watch out, Zane, because I’m going to be lookin’… looking… I don’t know. I can’t compliment myself. I look like a three year old’s art project.”

After putting his hair up in a low ponytail and blowing it dry, he sighed as he put on the only clothing he owned. He didn’t want to wear anything from Hyperion anymore. He was sick of the color yellow. Fully clothed, he trudged out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He found Zane in the kitchen occupied with his head in the refrigerator, humming a happy tune as he shimmied. On the counters next to the stove, there was a mixture of spices he didn't recognize and food lying out ready to be used: bread, mushrooms, meat, eggs. Already, this looked a lot nicer than what Timothy usually made for himself.

The body double cleared his throat. “So, uh, I'm here. What’s so special about this?”

“Our lil monk friend said that I could help out this time. I’m gonna be teaching you the kind of domestic stuff, said you have trouble handling knives. You’re hopefully going to be living here for a while so it’ll be good to learn you how to take care of the placcccce...” He had picked up the tomatoes up and turned around and was now gawking at the body double. He wasn’t wearing his eye patch again and Timothy _again_ found himself lost in looking at his eyes. He should keep it off more often.

“You’ve got your hair back.” He coughed, pulling himself out of his trance. “It looks nice on you. You, ah, going for the messy look?”

“Messy? My hair’s kinda naturally like that.”

Placing the veggies down, he reached out and quickly pulled his hand back with another cough. “I’ll, uh, help you fix it later if you want. _So!_ You’re going to help me with breakfast. You ready?”

“I-I guess so...? Wait, what did he tell you about the knives?”

“That you have trouble with them? That’s all he said. But hey, don’t worry, I’ll be right beside you, Tim!” He put an affectionate hand on his shoulder. “I’ll guide you through it.”

Zane had to have known what the monk meant and was dumbing it down to not be awkward. Being with the operative instead somehow made him feel safer. The body double smiled a little. “Okay.”

“Ey, that’s a good looking smile.”

Naturally, his smile widened as he blushed. He moaned, sheepishly. “Come on, Zane.”

“I’m serious! Now, it looks even better.” He was beaming. The Vault Hunter pulled him in for a quick hug and gave him a chaste kiss on his neck. “Alright. Let’s get to it. Can you put the bacon onto the skillet for me? It’s all prepared for you.”

“O-oh, so I just?”

“Go for it, yeah.”

Nervously, he nodded and timidly stepped to the stove and-- hesitated, staring at his cybernetic hand. "Um...?"

“Ah, shite, I should have--" He hopped over to the sink and opened the cupboard. "You want gloves? I’m getting you gloves. Let’s not get grease all over your pretty hand, eh?”

Deciding not to comment, Timothy put his hands out and Zane helped him ease the plastic gloves over his fingers. The body double nodded in appreciation and took two meat strips out of the packaging and quickly set them into the skillet as the oil viciously popped and hissed at the new contact. He did this again and dramatically jerked back when they popped excitedly.

The operative snorted. “It, uh, ain’t gonna bite you, Tim.”

“Uh, yes they do! I’ve played with meat before!” Timothy faltered and glared at the ground. “Are you kidding me...?”

“H-have you now?” Zane was fighting to restrain his laughter. “Ain’t you supposed to eat it?”

“I mean, not when it--” He sharply inhaled. “Please? Shut up? Why did I say it like that? Why? This topic is bad. This conversation is bad. All this is very bad bad badbad. And no, I am not telling you what I'm thinking about.” He set down another set and glared at the giggling operative. “Why are you laughing?!”

“Sorry…! Oh, um, tha-that’s enough. Six is good. Umm… I’ll handle tending these. How about you fix the eggs. Ah, if the yolk breaks just dump it out.”

Trashing his gloves, Timothy groaned. “Augh, god I hate… okay…” He picked up an egg and looked at it in his cybernetic fingers. His voice wavered with uncertainty. “Oooookay.” 

He cocked his head. “What’s wrong?”

“Umm… I know I’ve had this hand for a while but like, uh… I don’t know how much… pressure to put on it without it going--everywhere like a really bad orgggg-- orange. Yup, orange. Was definitely going to say orange and not orgy…” 

“You… I’ve seen you make eggs. How did you do it before?”

“My, uh, my clones did it for me.”

“Ah. Here, do you know how you break it with one hand?”

Timothy blinked. “No?”

“Here-- let me show you.” The Vault Hunter took an egg from the carton, tapped it once against the edge, and held it over the pan. “See where I’ve got my fingers?”

“Uh huh.”

“Now you push with your thumb and pull the egg apart with your fingers like this. You try. We need three more.”

“Okay...” Biting his lip, he took the egg from his cybernetic hand, knocking it on the wood. “Oh god it’s spilling out oh god oh ew--! It’s all over my haaaand. Shit…!” He held it above the pan and pushed it a little too hard, breaking the yolk and splattering the shell across the pan. “Shit.”

Zane looked on with his lips pressed hard together to hold back his laughter. “Tim? Do you want me to--”

“I’ve got it!”

A holographic hand grabbed his wrist as he reached for another egg. “No, you don’t. Your boyfriend is not going to be impressed by your yolk hands, dry ‘em up.”

Timothy glared at the digistruct at first before he begrudgingly walked over to the sink and ran the faucet.

“Hey, I’m actually trying to save you from embarrassment this time. Thank me.”

“... Thanks...” Timothy muttered with a grunt. "You're still embarrassing..."

Zane giggled as he glanced over at the clone. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Welcome back.”

The clone perked up and puffed his chest out as he leaned his back onto the counter, attempting to appear sexy. He ran his tongue over his lips. “Aww, did you miss me? That’s sweet. You been good to our boy, handsome?”

The body double made a face at his digistruct as he returned to his side. “Our boy?? Handsome?”

“We’re basically your caretakers, kiddo, since you can’t do that yourself. Now, hush, daddy’s talking--” 

Pouting, Timothy pressed a few buttons on his watch and the clone disappeared. “You’re gross. I’m so sorry about him. I don’t know why these assholes won’t stay in there-- Well I know why but… Ghuhh. Um, can you help me?”

“Of course. Here, I’ll do it for you. I’ll teach ya better later. Ah--! I see you, don’t apologize, Tim.” He leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Everything takes time. You know how many eggs I wasted trying to get this shite down?”

The body double swayed a little from the contact. “That, um… that makes me feel better. Thanks.”

“Good.”

As Zane handled the cooking portion of the meal, Timothy carefully, maybe a little too carefully, sliced the tomatoes into thin slices. His hand shook as he sawed through the vegetable… or was it a fruit? Don’t get distracted! He squinted as he concentrated on each cut. Forcing himself not to acknowledge how terrifying it was to hold a too familiar weapon in his hand while the skin on his wrist yearned. The blade was pretty sharp as well… It would break through with no hesitation. His breathing began to labor. The pink juice spilling out with each cut was pooling and getting redder and redder, thicker and thicker. He heard a prolonged scream echo through his ears.

His stomach leaped into his throat when Zane’s hands gingerly touched his. He gasped as he felt the Vault Hunter come up behind him, pressing his body against him as he rested his head on his shoulder. He had to be on his toes in order to do that, Timothy mused with a pained smile. He watched as the operative guided his hands as he cut through the tomato. There was no blood. No one was screaming. He exhaled, saying, “W-what are you doing?” 

“You’ve been at this for a while. You seemed to be real anxious about it. I'm helping you.”

Timothy looked up and noticed that Zane had put the mushrooms, bread, and another tomato already sliced in alongside the eggs that were now being toasted. He had been waiting on him to finish. 

The body double’s face flushed and he felt the operative squeeze him. His gut flopped. “You’re doing just fine, darlin. Don’t beat yourself down.”

“You’re a Vault Hunter. How are you this patient, especially with me...?”

He hummed, almost lovingly. “Well, for one, I’m a wee bit older than you. I’ve learned when to be patient.”

“By fifty years.” Timothy joked lightly and squealed when Zane jammed his elbow into his side.

“Oi, if we weren’t holdin’ a knife, I’d slug you.”

“I mean, you could bite me-- That’s kinky, don’t say that. Stop trying to top yourself.”

“I thought you already do that?”

His skin turned the same hue as the tomato as Timothy cried out. “ZANE?!!”

Cackling, the operative took the knife from his hand and placed it on the counter. He hugged him from behind. “I’m codding ya! You did set yourself up for that days ago.”

“Don’t remind meeee. I’m so embarrassing! Shit just comes out of my mouth and I can’t stop it. I don’t think I’ve ever had a filter.”

Zane nuzzled his neck and broke the contact, leaving Timothy yearning for more as he leaned after him. He decided to simply watch the Vault Hunter cook on until the egg whites were opaque. The body double quickly set the small dining table built for two that rested in a small section of the kitchen, next to a window. As he placed the drinks down on either side, Zane came around with two plates in his hands and set them down. “You did a good job.”

Timothy knitted his brows. “But I didn’t do anyth...?” He paused at the sight of Zane’s complacent expression.

“You did a good job.” He repeated sweetly.

A shiver ran up his spine. Timothy swallowed the noise he almost made. He could almost hear his clones laughing at his embarrassment. “Thank you.”

Taking in the quiet, the body double sat across from the Vault Hunter. He felt like he was supposed to be talking while they ate but something told him to take a moment to breath. Let everything settle. The operative had been troubled for longer than a week because of him and looking at him now, there was a beautiful calm smile on his face. If he wasn’t trying to strike up a conversation, Timothy followed suit. It helped that the meal was divine to eat as well. He wished Zane cooked more often. The body double didn’t mind take out or eating out, but there was a definite difference between someone else’s cooking and Zane’s. The Vault Hunter’s meals were ten times better than anything else. That had to mean something, since it had been a near decade since Timothy had any real food. He wanted to say that. Maybe later, when the timing was better, more special.

Maybe on a day where he was wearing something non Hyperion. Something a lot nicer, cleaner, more impressive. Possibly attractive. Have his hair slick back and have some shades on. He always liked those knee high boots and those cute pink jackets. Maybe a crop top.

Timothy snorted at the memory. 

“What happened? Too spicy?”

“Ahh, no! Eh, just, monk dude said I was hot a few days ago. It just popped into my head again.” He looked up to watch Zane’s face slowly delve into confusion. He grinned at that.

“What?”

“We were talking about, like, body stuff. He said I’d make good eye candy.” Timothy snickered, “I don’t know why that’s making me laugh so much. It’s ridiculous-- like stupid. I’d never...”

“... You would though.”

… Hold on, what? Tim gazed up at him, blinking. “What did you say?”

“Nothin’, eatin’.” He cleared his throat. He put his drink to his mouth and took a loooong swing.

He pointed his fork at him. “Yo-you totally said something. Were you making fun of me?”

“I was sayin’ the opposite.” Zane stated, his eyes glued to his plate.

His nose tickled as he felt tears desiring to form in his eyes. It kept hitting him so hard. The frequent realization that someone. Someone in front of him, someone he really cared about… loved him. Genuinely. After all he had seen, he stayed. He stayed and he was smiling at him. Was he over analyzing again? All this morning, Zane had been so… so himself and caring. He couldn’t be acting. No, he was too… Zane wouldn’t. Timothy could see that he wore everything out on his sleeve, no matter how hard he tried to stuff his emotions back in. He was so impulsive yet vigilant. His energy, his passion, Timothy wanted it. He wanted to live in it everyday. He wanted to come downstairs and kiss him before leaving. He wanted to come back home to his arms and be in love.

He wanted Zane to be his, forever.

Timothy jerked up onto his feet, knocked up into the table. In an instant his grin vanished, Zane drew back in astonishment, leaping up and over to his side. “Tim!? What happened? What’d you see?”

Don’t say anything cringy, dumbass. Be slow, be super super slow. He has said that he loves you so many times. Don’t focus on how he’s touching your arm right now. His lips are right there, like RIGHT there. Stop staring at them. Talk, you idiot. “Yo-you… youuuh, uh! Uhhhhh…!” His gaze wouldn’t stop flickering back and forth from his eyes to his mouth. God, he was… Why did he look so short? Timothy felt like he was towering over him. “Y-you really love me… like, like like-- like a lot… don’t you?”

“... I do.” Zane replied softly. It was like his words were lighter than air.

He teetered a little as if trying to catch his mouth as it moved. God, should he touch him? Is that what he’s supposed to do? Actors always go for the face when it comes to confessions but... Afraid to move, he balled his fists and pressured himself to speak. “Za-Zane, listen-- lililisten… T-today, ever since you saf--saved me… I-I fe--I fe... I’ve never… Fuck! You’re always just so… so… Oh, _god_ , just--! Marry me!”

A ringtone from Zane's ECHO sounded off right as Timothy lurched for his lips. Surging backwards with a squeal, the body double tumbled onto his chair that screamed in dismay which caused him to slam his back against the wall in the process. He reached for his hoodie straps and pulled them, shrinking the head hole so that the only thing poking out was his nose. Zane stared at the ball of anxiety that was Timothy. He couldn’t hear anything, not even his own heartbeat.

_Marry me._

Whether it was impulsive or Timothy had found his confidence, it didn’t matter. The operative wanted to scoop him up off the floor and wed him right there. He was so close to feeling his wonderful lips and now his confidence was shattered. Zane felt somewhat upset by that before reminding himself to be patient with the body double. He was screaming at himself wanting to be in love. Timothy wanted to be in love with him and in a way, he already was. He was his friend and goddammit, Zane was going to do his best to try to release his self inflicted pressure everyday until it finally breaks loose.

"I'm sorry-- I'm so sorry. Ju-just forget what I said, okay? I-I got lost a-and... oh god, I feel sick. I haven't even told you... awh fuck. I'm so stupid."

"You and I both know I'm not going to forget that. I'm not going to forget your cute face. I'm never going to forget that you about kissed me. How can I forget how you said it so beautifully? You meant it, Timothy, and I'm _not_ forgetting that."

Timothy slowly, very slowly, pulled his hoodie away enough for his eyes to be shone. They glistened and sparkled against his cherry red face, his mouth partially opened. "O-oohh..."

I love you too, he wanted to say, but his tongue was too dry.


	18. The Truth Come Out

Zane grumpily groaned at the sound of his ECHO ringing. He squinted at the clock to see that it read 3:48 am. Part of him wanted to throw the device into the wall and roll onto his side and go back to sleep. He pawed for the ECHO on the nightstand and glared at the ID. Oh, it was Ava. She went back to Sanctuary after bringing Timothy to Athenas. He excused the fact that she woke him up from his beauty sleep since time was a concept on Sanctuary. Before he answered the call, he glanced at the body double who slept soundly beside him, cuddling his plush.

He clicked the button and blinked at the harsh light. “Hi...”

“There you are!” Ava sneered with exasperation. “I’ve been trying to call you all day.”

“All day…?” Oh, that’s right she called him yesterday morning when Timothy had… He shifted in his spot. “Sorry about that, I was busy. Was it urgent? Why didn’t you swing by?”

“Well, it’s not that urgent… You just, um… you did it again.”

“Oh, goddamn… Ava, I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s, uh, it’s okay now. Amara’s teaching me. All the Siren stuff and Vault Hunting, two raks with one bullet, right?”

“Yeah, she is better suited for you, but… god, I’m sorry, Ava. I really am.”

“I get it. It’s like… I don’t know, having a new pet-- Not that I’m calling him a pet! I mean, like, a new sibling or something and, you know, suddenly all the attention is off of you. I just need to get over it.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better. You know I’d never want to make you fe--”

“Zane, it’s okay, seriously. I get it. You love him in a completely different way from how you like me. Actually... You two deserve each other.” Zane felt his heart hit his rib cage at those words. “I called because I wanted to tell you what was going on and when you wouldn’t answer I was...” She faltered.

“Nothing, uh...” That was a lie, regardless, he pressed on. “Nothin bad’s happened. Tim is still in the adjusting period but he’s doing good.”

“Uh, speaking of that, Ellie wants to check up on his hand. Can you two come over sometime?”

“Really now? Rhys’ boys ain’t going to throw a fit about that, are they?”

“They said they’d allow it if they watched him, so...”

“Great, that’s what Tim needs--more stress...” Zane mumbled to himself as he glanced over at the body double. He fought the urge to crawl over and lay himself beside him... and try not to choke on his hair.

“How are you doing, though? I’m guessing you’re staying with him, huh?”

“Hmm? Oh, I’m good. Ahhhh...” It didn’t occur to him to think like that. Zane had been so caught up in taking care of Timothy that he didn’t realize that they had become roommates… who share the same bed… and shower… Do chores together. Watch movies and shows while huddled together on the couch. Cooking meals. Timothy waiting patiently for him to come from his work even though it was well past midnight just to welcome him back. When did the operative turn into a housewife? When did this even start? He squinted at the thought, ignoring the warmth on his cheeks. “I guess so, yeah. It just kinda happened the way it did. I… I don’t know what to say… It’s love I think.” 

“Zane, I’ve heard that love makes you blind but in your case… it’s kind of ridiculous.”

The Vault Hunter quickly covered his mouth as he lurched into abrupt laughter. He stared at the body double until he was sure the man was still asleep. “Ava, you have no idea how… true that statement is, ahaha.”

All his impulse decisions came from his heart. He never gave them a second thought. He didn’t know what it was, but whenever he looked at Timothy, he simply forgot that he had a brain in his head. He should probably fix that so he wasn’t as forgetful about the world around him. He snickered in spite of himself. It had been a while, decades, since he fell so heavily in love. Part of him wished, hoped that it would be worth it in the end.

“I think we’re free tomorrow or rather in a few hours.” The Vault Hunter smiled. “Will I see you there?”

“For a bit, I’ve got training with Amara. You get to see her again too! I-I should probably let you sleep though. Sorry for waking you up.” 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Ellie said you can come by whenever you can, just you know, tell the general so he can follow you guys around, I guess.”

“Will do, Ava.”

Right… The three out of the four Vault Hunters have been a bit out of the loop doing their own things. Zane was the only one not busy and took up Moxxi’s offer, inadvertently saving the sleeping man beside him. To put it into retrospect, he wasn’t expecting his life to turn this way. He had no idea he would fall so hard and fast for this broken man… to so far wish to marry him one day, when the time was right, when everything was for the better.

Setting the ECHO down, his eyes slowly adjusted back to the darkness as he stared at Timothy’s form that steadily grew and deflated with each breath. Carefully, he took him in his arms and gently pulled him into his chest. At the contact, the body double whimpered and tensed up before his joints relaxed when he found a home in his touch. In his sleep, he pressed against the Vault Hunter and let his head fall back as a content sigh, that had a slight whistle to it, fled from his nose. Unable to help himself, Zane softly kissed up his jawline and lovingly nuzzled into the back of his neck. He planted one last kiss on his nape, and he felt a chill surge through the body double, provoking a light moan out of him. Zane grinned at that.

How was he going to explain this to Amara?

Zane lulled in and out of sleep for the next four hours until the sun tickled his eyelids. He groaned as he stretched out his spine, moving the covers down from his shoulders as he did so. Groggily, he simply gazed at the body double who remained in his arms, his back nudged up into his chest. It was a perfect, like Timothy was perfectly molded to fit in his arms. His warmth was wonderful to feel. His legs creeped in and tangled around Timothy’s, his feet rubbing on his ankles. The giant pile tangled hair dangled across his peaceful masked face.

Timothy was beautiful.

He didn’t want to ruin his slumber but the earlier they wake up, the earlier they could leave Sanctuary... and not have those Atlas boys wet their trousers, Zane added to himself. He huffed and perched his head up onto the body double’s ear.

“Timothy.” He purred sweetly. Taking his earlobe briefly into his mouth to kiss it as the man under him whined.

“Five more minutes...”

“I wish we could, darlin’, but we got places to be.”

Another shiver. “Nooooooo...”

“Yeeeeesss.” He mocked, mimicking his whiny tone. Unwillingly, he pulled away from Timothy and rolled out of bed. He tore the covers off the body double, who flinched and yiped at the lost warmth.

“Zane!!” He shrieked, curling up into a tight ball.

“Up and at ‘em, boyo! You take a shower. I’ve got breakfast covered.”

“I hate you.”

Snickering, the operative poked his back, singing “No~ you don’t~”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Aww, Timmy.” He pretended to sound hurt, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. “Me feelings are fragile, boyo”

“Y-your mom’s…? You? I don’t know. Forget I said anything. I’m tired. Lemme sleep.”

Before he could open his mouth again, he winced at the sight of one of Timothy’s digistructs appearing in front of him. He put a finger to his lips and crept up to the body double, cupping a hand to his ear and whispering into it. In seconds, Timothy sprung out of his ball with a yelp and swatted at the clone who disappeared with a hearty laugh.

“Fine!!” Timothy groaned, kicking his legs. “I’m up. I’m up, I’m up, up up up… Don’t laugh at me.”

“I ain’t laughin’, Tim. You oughta be nicer to your digi’s though. They probably won’t be so… Ah, invasive? How do you get ‘em to come out? Your watch is over here.”

“They’re coded to be Jack, Zane--” He paused, shifting, pulling on his hem of his hoodie. “To--to an extent. Uh, I don’t know if it’s because they’re been around me so long that they’ve formed other habits or what not. I don’t know. It’s like they can read my mind sometimes. I don’t get it, regardless. They’ve never been nice…” He faltered again. “W-well, only in emergencies but that’s different. Anyway! I’m going to shower.”

That didn’t quite answer his question but he let the body double go, watching how his hips moved as he left the room. He had nice hips… amongst other things that Zane kicked himself for thinking. There was a time and place for those thoughts and it was definitely not right now or ever. He was not going to be caught with his hands down his pants, mumbling the body double’s name over and over because he was lonely. It was not appropriate, especially for this stage in their friendship. Even though Timothy had been trying to hide it, Zane knew he had grown out of Jack’s body. He practically made it his own with those curves. Really, really pretty curves Zane wanted to touch and feel, grab, and fold. Blinking, out of embarrassment he adjusted his pants and made his way down to the kitchen as he banished those thoughts from his head.

. . .

Timothy wasn’t happy to be back on Sanctuary, but there wasn’t much for Zane to do but to be supportive. He took hold of his hand as they stepped into the ship. The operative frowned instantly when he noticed the two Atlas soldiers standing by.

The body double saw them too and gave them a wicked grin, “Heeey, dicknips, you missed me?”

The shorter soldier tensed up, making the body double break into a cackle laugh that made everyone in the vicinity on edge. Being on Sanctuary really amped up his Jack persona, Zane noted. He didn’t seem to try to stop himself when he was on board the ship. When he was alone with the Vault Hunter, that was a different story. He tabled that for later to bring up to Brother Sergeant. As he thought about it, he wondered if he could convince Ellie to come travel to Athenas for these check ups. It would be better for Timothy's sake.

“Manners, Tim.” Zane warned, urging him along. The body double’s jaw quickly clicked shut as guilt clouded his eyes.

“Sorry…" He whispered. "It’s like the, uh, pairing thing monk dude was talking to me about. When I see them, I get angry, because they pissed me off the first time. Habit, defense mechanism? I don’t know.”

“I think all these people here remind you too much of Jack. Moxxi’s face is posted everywhere. That probably isn’t helping you too much.”

Timothy’s head lowered. “M-maybe...”

“Zane!” 

The operative turned and beamed at the young siren rushing over to him. He squatted down with his arms out, placed his hands under her shoulders, and lifted her off the ground as he stood up. “There’s my little Vault Hunter! You happy to see me, eh? Or are you trying to steal something from me, ain’t ya, ya little gremlin?”

Ave put on an offended pout. “I’d never!”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“Zane Flynt. It’s been a multitudinous amount of time!” His heart perked up at the sound of such a familiar and warm voice.

Putting Ava down, the operative’s smile was taking up more than half of his face when he greeted Vault Hunter with a firm hug. “Amara! Where’ve you been, lass?”

“I could ask you the same!” Her tone suddenly lowered, full of scrutiny, “I’ve been hearing that you’ve brought in some trouble. You okay?”

She must have recognized Timothy for her to say that. Zane pushed on and laughed as he pulled away. “Of course, I’m fine! I’m a Flynt! I always bounce back.”

“You probably should have let your brothers know about that.”

He scoffed, “Well, rest in pieces to them! But I’m different.”

“Please never say that again.” Ava pleaded with a groan while Amara chuckled. “That is… not even how you say that.”

“Then how do you kids say it these days? Worm? Have you heard of that one, Amara?”

She shook her head, confusion lining her features. “I have not. What is this worm, Ava?”

“No! Nope, I’m not explaining it to any of you. This is my language, not yours.”

“Aaaah, the language of youths. I still remember the days when I could say anything like, oh! Like! Don't sell me a dog and people would get what I’m sayin’! I get weird looks now.”

Amara’s side eye towards the body double was cut short and she smirked at him. “No offense, Zane, but that must have been eons ago. I don’t think anyone presently understands your nonsense.”

Zane heard a little snort from Timothy, which made him blush for some reason. Quickly derailing from the topic, he decided to push it onto the man behind him. The operative rolled his eyes and replied flatly. “You’re hilarious, Amara. At least I’ve got one person who gets what I’m sayin’.” Smiling at him, he put an arm over Timothy’s shoulder and brought him out to the front. “Name’s Timothy Lawrence. Saved this lovable bastard from that prison of a casino. He saved our lives from being swallowed by a bleeding black hole! I owe him my life.”

The body double tensed up a little, his eyes wide. “Was… was that sarcasm?”

“Of course not! I meant every word, boyo. You’re very lovable.” He ended softly as he pulled him in and kissed his temple. Timothy squeaked and hid his eyes with his hand out of embarrassment. Gleaming, Zane nudged him. “Go on, say hi.”

“Hhhhhhi… I’mmm-I’m Tim.” He shakily held his hand out.

Zane felt relief wash over him when Amara chose to accept his handshake. She gave him a curt nod. “I am Amara. I see Zane is very taken with you. It’s a bit… superfluous.”

Unfamiliar with the word, Timothy shrugged. “Um, yeah, he’s a little much sometimes. It’s weird.”

The operative pouted and poked his side. “Oiii.”

“H-hey! That-- I… I wasn’t saying that I didn’t like it…!” He opened his mouth to continue but he closed it with a click, his face growing redder by the second. 

Although he desired to try to pry what his next sentence was with his fingers, Zane forced himself to resist and end the conversation. “I’m takin’ him to see Ellie about his hand. Don’t want to keep her waiting any longer.”

Amara hummed modestly, keeping her judgements in her head. “Likewise, I’m taking Siren sister here to Pandora to train. You should drop by and watch sometime.” She gave Ava a swift but motherly pat on the shoulder. “Ava is unprecedented.”

Ava gleefully grinned in response.

“I'm sure she is. We’ll see ya.” Zane watched Amara’s face as he guided Timothy to the ramp. Her affectionate gaze towards the young Vault Hunter broke instantly when they made eye contact. She made a sort of hand movement that he came to learn during the war. ‘You be careful’ she said. Zane signed back with one hand. ‘I will.’

Trailing down the steps, he noticed Claptrap’s little janitor room was closed. That was probably a good thing. Timothy seems to react at his worst when the little harmless bot was around. The body double had yet to tell him what happened on Elpis, but he wasn't going to ask any further questions until Timothy was ready. That was definitely not today.

Ellie smiled and waved at the two before addressing the body double. “Well, hey, little bit! I’ve been hearing that you done stole VH away from me, huh?” She snickered at Timothy's fumbling confusion. “It’s good to see you back in one piece, Zane.”

“Wh-what?? I-I didn’t-- I don’t think I--?”

“Tim, she’s teasin’ ya!” He nudged him with his shoulder, giving him a raised brow with a smile. “It’s okay. Was Amara that intimidating?”

“Y-yes...”

“Awweh!” Ellie cooed, “I didn’t know Amara was around! I haven’t seen that toned gal in ages. Where she at?”

“She just left for Pandora to train Ava. She seemed pretty delira and excira about it.”

“I can imagine! It ain’t often you see three Sirens together.”

Timothy stepped back a little as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible and wish himself out of the conversation. Everyone was ignoring him--he glanced at the Atlas soldiers standing by the stairs-- okay, not everyone. He wished those two would ignore him. It piled onto his original intrusive thoughts of him being in the way of everyone trying to get to the Vault Hunter. He was a hurdle. Zane was always beside him. Nowadays, everyone was wary of him, but not because of how he presented himself. It was because of Timothy, his feelings towards him, how he treated him. He wore his heart on his sleeve and morale has gone down because of it. Zane was definitely more important than anyone else in this room. He stopped a war, he saved so many people, he stopped the casino from going into a black hole. In fact, he probably did much more heroic things before he met the body double. Zane made a name for himself. Timothy barely _had_ a name. That stopped his train of thought.

… Was this the Timothy he wanted to be? Scared out of his mind all the time? Fearing what people are thinking about him? Comparing himself constantly to other people and how better off they are? These feelings left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to be better than a coward, but what were the steps? What could he do to strive to be someone he wanted to be? Whoever that was. He should probably be writing notes about this.

Suddenly, a hand clapped him on the back. He jerked upright and stared at the concerned operative. “You hangin’ in there, boyo? You ain’t spiraling, are you?”

“N--no!” Timothy lied out of habit. “I-I was just thinking...”

Zane studied him a bit further before putting on a meek smile. “Alright, if you say so. I’ll be right back. Ellie’ll take care of you.”

No, no no no don’t leave. Don’t leave.

“Alright, Timmy, bring that sweet ass over here.”

He perked up and timidly pointed at himself.

“Yes, you. Who else is named Timmy?”

“Oh! Oh…! Ohohhahah, oh yeah, my fine caboose is arriving at your station, sugarti--” Timothy slapped his hand onto his mouth as he gasped in horror. “Oh my god. Oh my god, I almost said that. Hooohh, my GOD, that was so inappropriate, I’m so sorry, Ellie. Say, can you like, uh, tak--uh, take that wrench and beat me over the head with it? Trust me, I deserve it.”

“Oh, I trust that, alright, but I don’t think Zane be too keen about me beating his boyfriend. Sit right here.” With a gulp, Timothy sat down on the stool in front of the mechanic and held out his cybernetic hand.

“W-we, um…” His stuttering continued before he finally stopped himself and started over. “We’re not a couple. I-I mean n-not yet anyway-- I don’t know if he really want to--”

Ellie stopped testing his wrist and gave him a look. “You trying to kid me? That man ain’t subtle.”

Timothy flushed. “O-ohh, I know… I definitely know he’s-he’s not...”

Her eyes flickered off her work with a strange hum.

He hated this silence. Sure, there was the sound of a television playing softly to his right but it wasn’t enough to tone out all the raging thoughts in his head. He needed a conversation starter. Anything. Anything at all. Well… it was hard not to notice her elegant _broadness_ that Timothy couldn’t help staring at sometimes. She was a pretty lady, not his type, but she seemed nice. He wished she liked him.

He swallowed. “Uh, Ellie? Where do you shop?”

“Whaddya mean?” She inquired, dryly.

“I--okay, that was a bad start. Le-let me try again. Y-you’re big. Obviously. Uh. Oh god, okay. Don’t tell Zane. I’m-- I’m big too an-and I know that’s hard to believe, because, you know.” He used his free hand to do air quotes. “‘I’m Jack’. And whatever. I’m supposed to be slim-- but, guess what, I got depressed, things went downhill, and I wear baggy clothes to hide it.”

Ellie made a _pshh_ sound with her teeth. “Sweetheart! I already knew you’re packing.”

“Pa-packing?”

“Uh, yeah. Not to mention you got a cute lil rump to ya.”

Timothy blushed, a smile daring to tug on his lips. “A-any… Anyways, um, I was wondering if you knew any places that have, you know… my size. I just don’t know where to look and and and I thought I’d ask you.”

“Oh, I know plenty of stores! I’ll ECHO you the links. You live on Athenas, right? Ever since Maliwan happened, I think them people have become more secluded so I think you gotta pull some strings and ask around before you go heavy on the orderin’.”

“Uh, that’s… That makes sense, yeah.” And if I had money, that would be good too, Timothy pouted.

“How come you don’t want VH to know?”

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know what he’s into. I don’t know what his type is-- why I’M worried about that of all things when I’m terrified of commitment is beyond me-- well not terrified but like… I’m not. Ready? Zane deals with too much of my bullshit on a day to day basis. He doesn’t need more of that. I know you have to be honest for a relationship to work, but it… being too honest kills is, or at least in my experience. Like right now, I’m being way too honest and I’ve already made you uncomfortable.”

“Nah, I’m just thinkin’. Ya ain’t wrong in what you’re sayin’. Too much of anything can ruin things. My last ex-boyfriend became part of the COV and tried to get back with me with wonderful gifts. He’s dead now.”

“He’s-- he’s dead to you?”

“Nah, he’s deader than a door nail. You’ve got Zane to thank for that. To be fair, he deserved it.”

Why was everyone he met crazy? Zane wasn’t an exception either… In fact, Zane was crazier than Ellie, crazier than everyone on this ship--except Tannis, she was in her own realm of-- well, herself. Zane was the good kind of crazy, though. It wasn’t Handsome Jack or Pretty Boy crazy. It was… It was Timothy’s kind of crazy. It was charming and Zane knew it.

“Alrighty, I think she’s all done.”

“Oh, we are--? Hoh, shit.” He flexed and moved each finger individually. “It feels… like more...?” He twiddled his fingers. They seemed to react more fluidly than before, but the word was unable to come out of his mouth. “That. What did you do?”

“You wouldn’t understand the technical side of it. Let’s just say I made it more sexy.”

“Hell yeah, you did. That--that’s awesome! You’re awesome, Ellie.” He was blind to her honest blush when he heard familiar thudding of Zane’s heavy boots coming down the steps. He whirled around in his seat, hopped up, pointing at his hand, excitedly. “Zane! Look look at-- at… at… Oh...”

Zane had completely changed out of his black undersuit and vault hunting gear into a graphic tee with green paint already on it under and washed out overalls. Timothy’s mouth hung wide open. He knew Zane had muscles but he wasn’t expecting them to be bulging out of his sleeves like that. He couldn’t stop staring at them.

“You, ah, wanted to show me something, Timmy?”

“Uh!!” Oh no, his face was worse. His hair had been wet recently and was now pulled back into a high ponytail with only a few loose strands clinging to his forehead. AND he wasn’t wearing his eye patch again. Timothy’s brain felt like it had been deep fried with how hot his head felt. He had no idea why he loved Zane’s eyes so much. It was a strange combination of a warm welcome in one eye to a frigid wasteland in the other. They blended so well together, it gave the body double goose flesh as he looked on in awe. His tongue hung loosely from his mouth until his system finally rebooted. “Hand cool. Good. Ellie help good. Made better. See??”

Zane giggled and nodded with a shaky smile, his cheeks blossoming with red hues. “I see that! She did a good job. Aheh, you’re really droolin’ Tim.”

Flinching, the body double quickly rubbed his sleeve against his chin. “Crap… uh, h--why, why are you dressed like that?”

“I’m helpin’ Ellie out with a few things.” He then whispered. “And to piss off Rhys’ boys over there. You’re helpin’ too.” He winked and patted his back, whirling him around to Ellie. “Your boys are ready, lass!”

Timothy wasn’t sure what they were doing for the past thirty minutes. He was too in his own head that it was too late to try and pay attention. The body double sat beside the tool box, occasionally handing Zane whatever he asked for before he slid back under the car. The operative was a handyman, he already knew this from snooping through his stuff. He was getting quite a few scuffs already on his clothing. He watched him wipe his forehead with a dirty rag and now had oil drying above his brows. Timothy found himself giggling at that and tried to hide it. He mentally timed the Vault Hunter to see how long it would take him to realize this. He looked good in black, it brought out his premium blonde hair. Not to mention his eyes. He had such trustful eyes…

He rubbed and squished his face at that thought. When did all this happen? Even looking at the Vault Hunter riled up so many feelings that it spread from his chest to every inch of his body like a ripple going through a pond. Unlike a ripple where the little waves got smaller, his feelings grew and grew and grew until he felt like his head was going to explode off his neck. Zane was just so… himself and Timothy wanted to let him know so badly how much he loved that about him. He was jealous of it--maybe the right word was envious. Regardless, he wanted what the Vault Hunter had. He wanted to be comfortable in his own skin, even though this wasn’t exactly-- his skin. Thinking like that was going to take years at this rate, but if Timothy didn’t start now, it’ll take longer… right? 

He trusted the operative more than he should, but then again, they have been through a lot together. It was more than he ever expected. He was waiting patiently for Zane to be exhausted, leave, and never come back. Yet he never did. Zane has told him where he was going and when he might come back. Zane always kept his word. Timothy felt guilty that the operative felt the need to spare him the details. He had abandonment issues. He never told the Vault Hunter that, yet he understood his worries anyway. He seemed to always be happy to tell him what’s going on. He always respected his space.

Zane was perfect. Not in an unhealthy kind of way, Zane forgot a lot of things and had plenty of flaws himself. He loved that too. Timothy wasn’t too bothered by the operative making him stay on Sanctuary longer than he anticipated. He was with his friend. His best friend? Since Zane was his only friend, did that automatically make him the best? Timothy wasn’t sure. 

Did… did he trust him enough to tell him everything? He pulled on his hoodie thoughtfully. Shopping online would be a hit or miss for him anyway. With how the monks on Athenas are, he didn’t blame them for their over reactions. All the clothes he had seen were all handmade and, well, skinny. No one offered to make him any new clothes and he wasn’t about to ask. It wasn’t worth bothering them in his head. He bit and chewed at his bottom lip as it cycled through his mind.

. . .

He waited until they were back on Athenas. Before Timothy could begin to think about how to express his thoughts, Zane stepped out in front of him. He had his eye patch on again. “Tim, you doing any better?”

Unfortunately, the timer had stopped on an hour and forty-six minutes and two seconds. Zane had to go wash off all the grime off his already pretty face and facial hair. Weird thought. Timothy wondered how he was more of a mess than usual. “Huh? Uuhh, I guess? Why?”

“You seemed vacant. You disassociating? Tim, if you want I can talk to Ellie about trying to get her to come here for a bit--”

“No! No, don’t bother, Zane. I’m fine. Serio--” Dammit, he was lying again. He sighed. “Um… I-I’m sorry. Can we go home first? I-I feel better talking there than, than outside.”

Gingerly, the operative took his hand and gave him a warm smile. “Yeah, no problem. Thank you for telling me.”

“Y-yeah, no, it-it’s okay. I mean, Ellie’s nice. She really is. I-I wish she’d like me, as a friend! Friend kind of way. Not like how you like mmmmmoh boy.” Zane snickered at his fluster as he barged on. “I don’t know what it is about Sanctuary. I don’t feel good when I’m there. I get this feeling of dread because I feel like I’m ruining your image. No one trusts you anymore and it has to be my fault. I’m the only factor that’s changed. You’re my only supporter and… and Ava didn’t even look at me. I thought she’d, you know, get over herself a bit but I guess she was just pretending. And that other siren kept looking at me and it was really freaking me out. I wanted to, like, disappear into my hoodie. It sucks. It really freakin’ sucks that this is happening to you because of me. I know you go back there sometimes, do they even treat you the same when I’m not there? Is this just all in my head? An-and what do you mean Moxxi’s face is making me worse?”

His lips tugged to the side in thought. “Well, no. It’s not all in your head. Now that you mention it, they do seem to lighten up a bit when it’s only me. I’m caught up in thinkin’ about a lot of things when I’m up there that I don’t go noticin'.”

Is it me you’re thinking about? Timothy nearly asked but he shoved it back down his throat so that Zane could continue.

“I’ve been piecin’ together clues. I’m assumin’ you met the lass on Elpis? Yeah, I thought so. There’s a lot of tension between you two.”

“Sssssseeexxxxxuuu----Nope. Noooo. We’re not going there. You didn’t hear what almost came out of my mouth.”

The operative didn’t seem phased by it. “Nah. It’s more of a rough kind of tension.”

“Rough? I’ve never… felt that between us.”

“You love her, don’t you?” He cocked his head at Timothy’s pause. “Or is it a different kind of love?”

“I don’t know what it is. I’m sure I did at one point. I just… I just think she’s pretty. She freaks me out in… the right ways, uh… I already know she doesn’t like me, Zane. She’s been, uh, making that very clear that, um, that’s she’s not into me at all. I look like her ex. I sound like her ex. I sometimes act like him. Why would she go for that? He probably scarred her for life. She doesn’t need someone like me.”

“But you’re not Jack.”

Timothy sunk a little, puckering his lips. “So you’re saying I have a chance?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“O-oh… T-then what are you saying?”

“I don’t think you should give yourself so much credit when there’s… Well, other people in your life. Maybe I’m selfish in saying this but, if you ever feel like you’re lost... Think of me?” Zane was wearing such an odd expression on his face. “Or, uh, haha, think of something nice. Some kind of grounding technique, an anchor. So you can be more present.”

There was a hollow feeling in his gut. Timothy swallowed. “I, um… I already do. I-I mean, I need to, to work on it more. I kind of get lost in it, but um...” Oh no, he was going to say it. “Z-Zane, you’re… you’re very sweet. You’re really kind, an-and you support me a lot but um… I haven’t been... I want to tell you the truth.”

Their walk finally stopped. Confusion plagued the lines on his face as he tilted his head with a worried frown. “Alright. Go on.”

“I-I just want to clear the air and-and everything. I, um, I don’t know wat--Zane I, I can’t fit in regular, like, skinny kind of clothes. I’m-- I’m broad like really broad-- I’m. I’m fat. I-I gained a lot of weight in the casino, because I was really depressed and you know in a state of panic and food was the only thing that was really comforting aside from like stuff with my clones and I sometimes kind of went off the rail when I was really hungry and really depressed and ok you know when I said I killed some other body doubles in self defense? It-it wasn’t, it wasn’t self defense at all, we were all trying to get food and and and and I lost control I guess and I started going crazy but I couldn’t help it, you know? I was stuck, I was scared, and I was worried that I wasn’t going to live long enough to get out or get out regardless. I-I didn’t eat them! That’s not what I’m saying at all!! I-I was like a food possessive like skag aaaand they got too close and I reacted how I did with you a while ago, which I’m still, like, really really really _really_ sorry about... Oh, god I rambled again. Why do I always run my mouth? I-I didn’t mean… mean to get off top...” His lips stopped functioning when he finally looked at the Vault Hunter.

He wanted that pure blissful smile to engulf him. His flesh was lit aflame when Zane leaned over and pecked his cheek. “We’ll find clothes that will fit you, Tim. Say, you wanna try going to Promethea? Hear me out, I know that’s Atlas city but there’s a whooole district dedicated to clothes. It’ll be much faster trying to find clothes for you there. Trust me, it’s bloody huge. I can help wit disguisin’ you! I’ll give you my sound blocking headphones so you’re not overstimulated by all the noise. Ey!” He clapped his hands at the thought. “AND! I’ll give you my shades too, so no one’ll see your eyes! We’ll put some band aids over your scar here. I’ll give you my jacket. You should wear your hair down for it--Ohh-- Ahhaha, umm, I got excited.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, m-my point is that I’ll keep you safe, Timmy. I’ll make sure no one knows it’s you. And I’ll disguise myself too. Is that, is that helpful for you? We, we can go whenever you feel like it, or if you don’t want to, we can forget about it. It’s your call.”

Rot with emotion, Timothy took him by the jacket collar, pulled him up and kissed his cheek. Watching with open eyes, the operative’s face flushed spontaneously as one side of his mouth lifted much farther than the other. That smile drove him off the edge. Zane sunk into his arms. Timothy could feel his love seeping into his clothing. He was overheating. When the operative leaned in once more, like an idiot, Timothy mindlessly followed his lips. At that simple brush of contact, the body double and the Vault Hunter froze. It was impulsive. It was a mistake but Timothy had never wanted something so bad in his life. Yes, this moment was beyond the seven years of suffering he endured. This. Right here. Staring at Zane, his lips an inch away from his mouth. His _body_ pressed up onto him, grabbing his arm, holding his face, just as desperate as Timothy was. It was torture. He heard Zane gulp and force himself to inhale. He was waiting on him to make the move. He was patient. He was kind.

Timothy wished he was even half the man Zane thought he was.

Distraught, the body double withered and lowered his head to hide his pained expression. Zane jumped in, holding his head, stroking his fingers through his hair. “Oh! Oh, Timmy, don’t feel bad. It’s okay. Really. Aw, boyo, look at me, it's okay. I promise. Come along, let's get home. Why don't I make ya somethin' nice? Your comfort food is pancakes, yeah? I'll make them extra fluffy for you. Add some blueberries, some chocolate. Raspberries? Eh? How's that sound?”

He sniffled and completely leaned into the operative. "... That sounds nice."

Nothing hurt worse than this.


	19. Muse

He’s energetic to a fault that I feel like I need to put on sunscreen to protect myself from his overwhelming glow. I don’t though. He may be shining bright like the sun, but I would never put on shades to look at him.  
It seems like he rarely says no to anything. He’s always so willing to learn new things. Almost nothing grosses him out... Except cannibalism, which I get.  
He is happiness in human form and I don’t want him to stop loving me.

I’m not saying this in any kind of derogatory way, but… Zane is gay. He’s so gay and he’s so open about it that it’s really cute. He’s so confident and exuberant. He’s got that _style_. Whatever _THAT means_. I would make Ava cringe but not on purpose like Zane does. I don’t think either of us are that, what’s the word kids are using these days? Woke? I should stop writing all of my thoug  
He’s a joy to be around. His kisses are so scruffy but sugary sweet. His hands are always warm and fit in mine really well. I love being engulfed in his embrace. It’s safe. It’s like his childhood wonder never went away. He’s always curious and wandering into trouble like a toddler... with a gun. He’s bright. Glowing with love. Euphoric. He takes my breath away. The greatest Vault Hunter I’ve ever met in my life and

Hurriedly, Timothy stuffed the pencil inside the page and closed the notebook at the sound of feet trudging up the stairs. He opened his desk drawer, stuffed the book inside, and as quietly and as quickly as he could, slammed it shut. He rubbed his hands over his face as if that was going to drain the pinkish hue from his cheeks.

Okay…

Okay!

Today was the day.

. . .

“You’re lookin’ pretty good, Timmy!” Zane grinned at him with a thumbs up as Timothy walked down the stairs. “Hardly recognize you. Have you tried the headphones? How they feel?”

Timothy looked himself over. He knew it was in his best interest to look far from his what Zane called ‘ironic’ with quotation marks, but everything felt off. The operative’s jacket was thankfully broad enough in the shoulders to fit him even though they were a little snug around his biceps. He replaced the hoodie for it and felt somewhat naked without it. His once yellow Hyperion shirt now gray from wearing it too much was now on backwards to hide the logo. The expensive headphones he was afraid to touch hung nicely around his neck. The shades felt a bit overkill for him, but now Timothy knew Zane was really into the flashy look. His old pants he had to keep on, of course. Even thinking about attempting to stuff his thighs into Zane’s skinny jeans were enough to make his face blood red as his impulse brain was consumed by not so innocent thoughts.  
Timothy simply shrugged. “Um, fine. They’re fine.”

The operative deflated, his boisterous tone simmering down into softness. “You not feelin’ up to this? It’s completely okay if you’re not. You wanna talk to Sergeant?”

Timothy shook his head, determined. “I want to do this, Zane! I feel like I’ve been waiting too long to do this. What’s it been? A week? I-I want to see the world--galaxy. S-spa-space. I just… I’m still not confident, even with all this, uh, training. I can’t just--barge into a store and pretend I belong there. I guess I could but I’m not...” He took another deep breath and said slowly. “I’m not Jack. I-I’m… I… still can’t figure out who I am, but I know I want to be confident! I want to be like you. Y-you excrete confidence. It’s like, I don’t know, like an overflowing sink and I can’t grab any of it for some reason, because what I feel like I’m taking is so little compared to you. I-I know, I know I’m supposed to fake it until I make it but… I know I’m an actor but there’s… there’s a lot of things I can’t fake. I can fake cry! I’ll be honest, it is actual tears. I am absolutely making myself cry. That has always been easy, I mean, we should be asking what I wouldn’t cry at.”

“Timmy.”

“Huh? Oh, I’m rambling, hahah.” He swallowed nervously. “My-my point is is is that… Ok, I don’t know what my point is. I just want to tell you that I’m… I want this. I-I’m going to have to do things that I-I don’t _want_ to do, right? Y-you know, things that make me anxious, but you have to because it, like, needs to get done. Like ordering pizza or something, but it’s really tough because you have to talk through it or else the guy on the other end-- he’s not a mind reader. S-so… I just need to be pushed.”

His confusion lasted a second. “You want me to be that push?”

The body double nodded vigorously.

Zane hummed solemnly. He turned around, unlocked the front door, and let it swing open. Timothy flinched in anticipation as he watched the operative look about thoughtfully, pacing around him until he ended up behind the body double. He couldn’t figure out the intentions behind his sweet tone. “... I’m taking this as that you really trust me on this?”

Timothy nodded again, ignoring the intense warmth in his fists.

“Well then…” Using his shoulders, the Vault Hunter shoved him out the door, yelling. “HERE’S YA PUSH!”

With a yelp, Timothy tripped into the outside and fell on his hands and knees. His brain barely had time to process what was happening as Zane lifted him up and hung his arm around his neck. “How was that?”

“I didn’t mean for you to ACTUALLY PUSH ME!” He shouted with a dramatic pout as he instinctively fixed his hair, even though it was pulled into a tight ponytail. “What the hell is your deal?”

“You’re not as shaky anymore, are ya?”

“I… No?”

“You feelin’ loose?”

“I guess so?” He stared at Zane’s wide grin until his mind finally caught up. “... _Oh!_ I got it.” Kind of.

“Good! We’re ready to go then.” He lovingly squeezed him and led him down the path to a new world. One where he hopefully won’t be recognized on sight.

. . .

Oh, how oceans part before him,

They fear his ferocity,

The beasts know his name,

He is the bringer of Death,

None will know him like I do,

Zane Flynt is sweeter than any fresh corn.

… Corn? Why corn? Sweet corn? That’s where his brain was going with that? It didn’t even flow with the rest of the poem. It wasn’t romantic at all, either… Timothy leaned back in his chair and grumbled.

. . .

Timothy began to really miss his hoodie. He felt exposed without it. However, the headphones were actually more helpful than he thought. Zane was right. Promethea was obnoxiously loud and there were advertisements everywhere he looked. Even though this Rhys guy was the CEO of Atlas, he definitely had some major Hyperion influences. Timothy hated it. It was tamed compared to Jack’s casino, but it was definitely not making him feel better. He forced his mind to focus on grounding. Zane’s touch. His strong, calloused fingers were curled around his hand. He was rubbing his thumb gingerly along his skin. Timothy adored it.

What Zane was wearing was something the body double should have expected. He wore a bright letterman jacket alongside cargo pants and boots that went up to his shins. His hair was combed down for once and styled it as an undercut. It looked nice on him. Timothy was too biased. Anything would look good on the Vault Hunter. He was a handsome man.

The body double cowered at the sight robot policemen. They were new. He thought these triangle built robots were only on Sanctuary. They must be the new Claptrap. At least they spoke in a normal enough voice. Timothy clung onto the operative as they traversed through the mall. The crowds were so similar to the ones he had seen at the casino. Bustling away, carrying around annoyingly loud children. There was always someone who was loudly talking on their ECHO like they wanted everyone in on their conversation. Focus on what you can feel. The letterman jacket was a little rough to the touch but it was soft and he could tell it was heavier in weight than his hoodie. He liked heavy weighted clothes. It was like a nice hug all the time. He leaned into the operative, wishing for a comforting embrace.

Thankfully, they soon dipped out of the crowds and into a store.

The operative faced him with a worried pout. “You alright, love?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” He lied, shakily. “I’m fantastic.”

“Right...” Zane muttered, unable to even move his arm that the body double clung onto so tight that blood flow had stopped. Maybe he needs an enclosed space to cool off? It was going to be hard for him to make decisions while his mind floundered about. He quietly led Timothy through the shop until he found the dressing rooms. “You wait in one of these rooms. I’m gonna find ya some nice threads, alright? You okay with that?”

“Kay.” Timothy wasn’t even looking at him.

The poor lad was out of it. Zane frowned and took him by the headphones, leaning his head down to kiss the top of his head. “I’ll be right back. Listen to some music, ok? Ground yerself, luv. I’ll be back.”

Seeing that the body double wasn’t going to move, the operative eased him into a stall and closed the door. He hated this. Zane stalked away, grumbling to himself. It took a lot of convincing for Brother Sergeant to let Timothy’s world expand. They both knew he wasn’t ready, but there was no other way around it that wasn’t a chore. Sure, Zane could have gone out and bought clothes for him and brought them to Athenas, but the sizes changed with every brand. Zane hated backtracking and thinking too much. It wasn’t his style. Most of his decisions were based on gut instinct, but he couldn’t do that here. The monk was making him leave Timothy alone to figure out how his mind worked in these new settings without him. ‘You are not going to be glued to his side to calm him down. He must learn to do it on his own too.’

Zane wanted to be by his side. He never wanted Timothy to be alone or to feel like he’s being trapped. This is for his own growth, the operative repeated with an upset grunt. All he could imagine is the poor man sobbing on the floor because his mind shut down.

Forcing himself to look around, he simply started grabbing clothes off the racks in a fit of silent rage until his eyes landed upon a bench of pastel shirts. They were waffle weave style and long sleeved. He hummed and grabbed one of the larger pink ones out of the bottom. He remembered Timothy saying something about pastels. The body double was fumbling with his fingers with this determined yet frustrated expression on his face as if it was hard to speak. He was probably fighting Jack’s DNA... He wanted to look like the opposite of Jack. He wanted to look cute. He wanted pastels, especially pinks. No jeans, they press too hard on his stomach when he sits. Anything soft and or heavy.

So, he was looking for pastels, baggy pants, and anything cute. Knowing Promethea, he could definitely find those kinds of clothes since everything seemed to be unisex. It was for the best that searched in spurts so that Timothy wasn’t waiting too long for him. For now, he spent the first five minutes searching around for anything that could fit him. Zane needed to know if Timothy was doing okay on his own. He grabbed a fake Jabber fur jacket, sweatpants with watermelons on it, and a pastel rainbow striped shirt.

The operative prepared himself to burst into the dressing room if necessary as he stepped into the section. He paused when he saw Timothy’s feet shuffling under the stall. He was quiet. Zane softly knocked on the door, which still made the body double squeal in surprise. “You holdin’ up, okay?”

“Y-yeah? I guess so.”

He hoped he hadn’t been gnawing on his arm. “I got you a few to start. Want me to pop ‘em over the edge?”

The door unlocked and the body double stuck his arm out. Was he sniffling? He didn’t see or hear any of his clones out and about, thankfully. Their cover would get blown fast if they decided to mill about the store. The Vault Hunter handed the clothes bundle off before Timothy closed the door. He mumbled a thank you.

“Yer welcome. I’m gonna leave again, okay? I’m going to be lookin’ around some more. Do you need anything?”

“Mnnno.”

Yes, you do. “You want a hug?”

“... It’s okay.”

“Alright.” This was torture. Zane trudged back and scowled at the notion that he had to leave the body double by himself with his thoughts. This was going to be a work out for both of them.

The operative focused on the hip hop music coming out of the speakers. There were a lot of weird cuts to the song’s explicit content, since it was blasting from a radio station. Is this what kids today listened to? Zane liked it. It had a nice beat to it and the lyrics were catchy.

He found black joggers with thin rainbow stripes going down the seams. He wondered if he should get a pair for himself. They felt comfy. There was a green zip up jacket. No particular designs on it but it was super soft on the inside. He took it off the rack. Did Timothy like flowers? Zane couldn’t remember if he said anything about floral patterns. He knew the body double didn’t like jeans, but he didn’t say anything about denim jackets. There were two that he found that were different enough for the operative to pick out. Both of them were patterned with roses, oddly enough. Does Timothy like roses? Zane began wondering if he should try giving him some flowers some time. The Vault Hunter made another small circle around the rack for shirts, since he was getting too many overwears. Oh, there were multiple color shirts with cat prints that were doing typical cat things, Zane assumed. That was a winner.

The operative hummed along to the repeated verse on the stereo, bobbing his head along to the tune as he narrowly avoided a pretty man coming out the same time Zane walked through the small opening. The blonde man apologized before doing a double take as the Vault Hunter quickened his step. Maybe he should have shaved his facial hair a bit or covered it up with a surgical mask.

He looked over his shoulder and bent down and surveyed under the stalls. He should have done this beforehand, doing it now felt stupid. Zane shook his head and knocked on the body double’s door. “It’s me, lad.”

“Z-zane…?” Timothy whined, quietly.

“Yea, boyo?”

“Um… do… does this come in the uh, the next size up? It’s um… hu...”

“I can check on the other ones. Is it too tight on ya?”

“Ummm… n-no. It’s um… awh jeez. Can, can you find one in the color you gave me?”

“I sure can, but what’s wrong with it?”

“My… my my my gut… it’s… hanging out...”

“How much hanging out do you mean?”

“Umm….” The door unlocked and cracked open. “Uhmmm...”

“Timmy, you don’t gotta show me if you’re uncomfortable.”

“N-no. I-i wan… I want you to see. B-because… my… get--get in here.”

“Okay, okay.” Smiling softly, Zane shimmied his way into the small compartment and lost his breath at the sight. Timothy was broad as he mentioned from the shoulders down to his belly. It hung a little past his belt and slightly poked out of the bottom of his shirt. Oh, he was in love.

“Is-is it… noticable?”

His brain short circuited. “Uh. Duh, um… It's…. It’s cute. It suits you.”

“Whhhhhwhhhat what wh-you mean? I’m talking about my stomach.”

“Uh, it’s. Not. Noticeable. No.” He vaguely cleared his throat.

His hands fumbled to tug the hem down. “Then why do you keep looking at it...?”

What was he supposed to say to that? That he biased because it was _Timothy_? That he liked curves? That he finds people with bellies especially attractive? Boy, did the shirt really show those pretty curves. He had nice muscles on his arms too. “I--I’ve finally gotten to see what you look like and you’re bleedin’ gorgeous, Tim.”

It was like red paint immediately splattered onto his face. No build up. Instantaneously, his face glowed like a flashlight.

His mind surged him back to the hotel and worried gnawed on his throat. “Did I go too far?”

After a moment, Timothy hurriedly shook his head and grabbed the clothes from Zane’s hands. “N-no. No, you’re okay. S-seriously, you are. I just wasn’t expecting that… at all.”

“Do you want a hug?”

Worriedly, his eyes darted around in thought. He made a little frantic noise and he put the hangers up on the small hook on the door. He pushed himself into Zane and clung on tightly as the operative happily reciprocated. His face flushed at how acutely aware he became of Timothy’s form and how nice it felt pressed up against him like this. Timothy always gave pleasant hugs, but all those soft layers were hiding how wonderfully warm he was underneath. He smelled of fresh mint. Memories of iceberg scaling from his childhood entered Zane’s head and he realized… a broad smile bloomed on his face.

“You’re wearing my cologne.” The body double tensed under him. “Haha! Tim, it’s okay! I don’t mind.”

“N-no, it… I actually sprayed it on myself…. Shit, I meant accidentally.”

“Oh?”

“I, uh… I just wanted to smell it and uh, the spray part was uh… facing me… Got it right in my face.”

Zane snorted and quickly coughed back his laughter as he took Timothy’s face into his palms. “Timmy! Your eyes okay?”

“Yeahhh, haha, I had to uh, really wash them. My clones were complete assholes about it. I-I’m okay, though. Umm...”

“Ah, you want me to leave? I’ll keep looking for you.” He shouldered his way out of the space.

“Um!” Timothy called out and Zane poked his head back in. He fidgeted with the sleeves. “It’s… it’s not too much of a hassle is it?”

“No, of course not. I’m here to help you, Tim. I want to help.”

“I-I know… I’m… I’m really glad that you’re here. Uhm, thank you, Zane.”

His heart lifted as he beamed at the body double. “Yer welcome.”

Timothy laughed breathlessly, smiling back. “Uh, is… can you get me more hoodies?”

“I’ll find ya the cutest hoodies, Timtam.”

“Timtam? That’s a new one...” His smile faltered and his brows lowered. “Didn’t you call me ‘love’ earlier?”

“Auuh, did I?”

“Yeah, you-- you called me love when I was kind of panicking.” He licked his lips nervously. “C-c-can you, can you say it again? Be-before you leave.”

The operative actually looked a little timid. Maybe it was the trick of the light, because that expression was gone in an instant and his smile returned. “I’ll be back here soon, love.”

It was as if everything in his body forced him to smile so giddily. There was this undeniable flutter in all corners of his being. He felt nauseous, but in the best way possible. That was probably weird, right?

“O-okay…! I-I’m gonna… change… obviously. Ok.” He closed and locked the door, letting out an exhale he didn’t know he was holding. He couldn’t move his legs. His head rested on the door to ground himself when his body felt like it was flying.

Zane called him gorgeous. Zane called him cute. He called him _love_. Was this what pure happiness felt like? He could get addicted to this.

Timothy wasn’t sure how long they were there. Honestly, it didn’t matter to him. Seeing himself look so different in the body length mirror felt strangely good. The white jacket with pink sleeves and two little kittens on his pockets became his favorite. It had a hood, which was a plus. And it even had paw prints along with thumb holes! The body double put his hands out and grinned at paws on the palms of his hands. He swallowed his urge to tear it apart. Underneath the jacket was a long graphic tee of a shiba inu with a big fluffy tail. What topped the whole outfit off was the gray joggers that were decorated with black cat heads. He was going to wear this out. Zane had already bought it for him and went back to purchase the rest of his new clothes. Timothy was ready to go, yet he didn’t feel prepared. He took his old Hyperion hoodie off the hook and scowled at it.

It had a few gray hairs and a few brown hairs on it. It was dirty. It had holes in it… It still felt like home to him. His nose scrunched up at that. Hyperion wasn’t home. It was never home. He touched the burned-in bar code on the back of his neck and flinched as if it was still searing hot. He fought back the memories that nearly bust through the walls he had put up. Not today. We are not opening that today. It’s _my_ day. I’m not crying again. I don’t care if what I’m doing isn’t healthy. I don’t care…!

He grabbed both sides of the hoodie, prepared to rip it apart. He stared at it with a deep frown. He wanted to burn it. He wanted every part of Jack to die. Why couldn’t he do it? He let it drop to the ground as he rested his weight against the wall in defeat. He was still attached and for what? He was supposed to be over it by now. That thought hurt his head to say. He knew he should be kinder. He is supposed to take this slow but he hated going slow. He wanted to be Timothy. NOW.

He stopped himself from punching the mirror by gripping and pulling his own wrist back. He had no idea he was even looking at himself. He crossed his legs and arms over each other, held his hands, brought them back to his chest, and took in a couple of deep breaths, counting the seconds until his muscles relaxed. Doing that always made him feel sleepy afterwards. The monk said it helped with anxiety and grounding your mind and, boy, did it work. His mind felt more clear as he studied his face. How long has he even had this face mask on? He remembered taking it off a few times when it came to photo shoots, so it was possible. He assumed that the bomb was under his first mask. Why did it never occur to him to completely take it off?

Oh, right. He was blind in one eye now, thanks to Jack. The mask provided sight to his left side like a full face monocle. He fingered the clamp on his chin, simply touching it. He wasn’t brave enough to try to take it off yet. Not today. When they got home? Maybe. Zane would have to be his seeing eye person for his left side. A small laugh released like an exhale through his mouth. He grabbed the operative’s headphones off the plastic chair and placed them on his neck. He fumbled with his shades, nearly dropping them. This was as ready as he will ever be. He grabbed his old clothes off the floor and unlocked the door.

Zane walked into the hallway right as he stepped out and--wow, his smile was glistening. Timothy blushed.

“You look adorable, Timtam.”

“Yeah? I mean… that’s kind of the vibe I wanna have… Is that the right word? Vibe?”

“You’re asking the wrong person, but I think you’re using it right. Is it comfy?”

“So comfy. Um… what do we do about these?” He held out the lumb of clothes.

“Eh? Oh, just stick ‘em in here for now. There ya go-- We’ll take care of ‘em when we get back… Come on, lad, give us a twirl.”

“Twirl…?” Timothy spun in a circle with his arms out. “Like this?”

“Yeh, boyo, you’re lookin’ fresh off the runway.”

The body double snorted. “Was that not a song just playing earlier?”

“It’s been glued in my head for the past hour ‘n’ it won’t budge.” He shook his head, blinking. He then looked at him once more with an unfamiliar smile on his face. He looked… proud? “Well, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

“Mmn… No, actually. That… that really wasn’t that bad.”

“You wanta reward? Get a nice treat?”

Timothy blinked. “Re-reward? Treat?”

“For doing a great job! Lookit where you are! You’ve made such bounds of progress today! I think that’s a call for a celebration.”

“I... I think you’re overreacting a little bit.”

“You kiddin’ me?! You did so good today!” He clapped his shoulder. “Give yerself some credit, boyo.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah! You went out on a foreign planet, you ventured through the twelve clock rush, you got new threads. I didn’t hear you once go into Jack mode. You were spectacular, Tim.”

Well, he almost punched a mirror, but he wasn’t going to admit that right now. “Wha… Wait, really?”

“Absolutely! It’s your choice, Timmy. It’s whatever you’d like to do.”

He could see in his eyes that Timothy was getting overwhelmed. “B-but… I don’t know Promethea like you do...”

“That don’t matter. We don’t have to stay here. We can go anywhere you want. What would you like your treat to be?”

He wavered a little in his stance as he mulled it over. He could stay on Promethea a bit longer. He felt relatively good. His panic levels were a lot more manageable than earlier. He nodded. “Ice cream. I like ice cream.”

“Ice cream it is!” Zane whooped, putting his arm over his shoulder. “I’m feeling a classic cherry vanilla, how about you?”

. . .

Zane Flynt: an acrostic by Timothy Lawrence

Zane Flynt is the man who is  
Accepting of me,  
Nimble of mind and  
Ecstatic by nature.

Flamboyant as ever even when the years pass by  
Lovely is his soul and  
Youthful is his heart, how  
Nitid his mind and how  
Tremendous is his being, in which I adore.

. . .

The world felt more in focus with headphones on, like he was seeing Promethea behind glass. He was still present, but it felt more tolerable this way. The noise wasn’t as loud as before but the pressure on his ears was comforting. The two sat on a park bench, people watching. It was mostly Timothy doing that out of necessity. He couldn’t look at Zane licking up his ice cream cone like that without having dirty thoughts. It gave him chills when the Vault Hunter _bit_ into it too. How was that not freezing cold on his teeth?! He has never trusted waffle cones. He preferred to have all the melted reminisce in a bowl for him to drink after he was finished. Chocolate sprinkles were a must too. Ice cream would feel incomplete without it.

His experience wasn’t universal, of course, as he glanced over at Zane who was now eating the cone-- “Jesus, have you heard of savoring the flavor? Your ice cream is GONE.”

“I did savor it!” Zane pouted, chewing another bite.

“Yeah? Is that why that’s called the flavor savor? Because you smeared it aaaaall over your beard.”

He swallowed and ran his tongue over his top lip, trying to reach his mustache.

Timothy snorted into laughter. “We have napkins! What are you doing!! Oh my g-- Stop! Zane, stop! Here--” He dragged a napkin over his mouth. “You’re so gross. Oh my GOD, it’s dripping everywhere!”

“Was making you laugh, though. I’ll get it, I’ll get it.” The operative chuckled, taking the napkins off of his lap and dabbing the stains off of his shirt.

“See? This is why bowls are important. You see this? It’s contained. No drips. No soggy bottoms-- That sounded very wrong, please forget I said that.”

“My bottoms ain’t soggy.”

“Not your pants Look at your cone! It’s like-- nope, that was going to be grosser than what y-- Zane!” His shout turned into a coughing laugh as the operative tilted his head completely and put the end of his cone in his mouth like it was a funnel. “Zane, no! You’re nasty! What do you hope to GAIN from this?!”

The Vault Hunter doubled over and finally crunched down on the waffle cone, his hand up to his mouth to catch the pieces falling out. His eyes were held tight shut and his shoulders were shaking from silent laughter.

“What is _wrong_ with you! Oh my god, I’m gonna throw up. I need-- I need to stop laughing. I can’t look at you. GOD, you’re a mess!”

“Swas mamkng yew lauf!” He replied with a full mouth. “Ey neef mur mapfins.”

“Take ‘em, take ‘em--! Christ…!” He picked up the napkins and tossed them in the operative’s direction. Zane was NOT going to put his grimey ice cream hands all over his new pants. “Maybe this was a bad choice.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Zane eventually swallowed. “I’m having a blast. What you lookin’ over dere for?”

“Zane, I will throw up if I look at you and I want to enjoy my snack. You just-- you deal with your shit over there.”

“Kay.” He giggled.

Timothy did not care if the Vault Hunter used up all their napkins. He was extra careful with where he held his head as he scooped another bite into his mouth while he heard Zane scrunch up paper after paper. His skin crawled at the sound of him licking his fingers. God, even _fingers_ weren’t safe in his mind’s gutter. He shuddered and forced another spoonful into his mouth.

“You’re so gross.”

“Pot callin’ the kettle black.”

“Heeeyyy…! Don’t… I mean. You’re not wrong, but I’m not the one.” He gestured with his finger in his direction. “Doing. That. I practice some restraint…”

“I love food.”

“I think I can tell. Damn. You eat like you have never seen food before.”

“You can look at me now.”

“No-- God, no. I don’t trust you, Zaa-ahahaane. My tummy still hurts.”

“I didn’t slob my dripper that much.”

“It was like a faucet, are you kidding me?!” Timothy finally turned to look at him. “You were _drooooling_! Look at the grass! Look how gross that is.”

“Eeehf, it’s fine. It’ll get some kind of nutrients out of it.”

“It looks like bird shit or something far worse that I am struggling not to say.”

Zane casually shrugged. “Who's to say? At least it ain’t on me trousers. That’d be waaaay worse, boyo let’s be honest--”

“Fuck--! STop! Stop talking! I’m gonna die!” He kicked his legs up. “Stop stop stop stop, please stop. I can’t take it.”

The operative was beaming at him. “I ain’t even talkin’!”

“ShhhhSHHHHHH!”

The storm finally calmed and thankfully for the body double he didn’t lose his snack in the process. Every now and when one of them giggled, the other joined immediately after. Timothy felt such a joyful sensation in his chest that it felt like it was aching. Maybe, it was heartburn… or indigestion. It didn’t matter to him. His somewhat melted ice cream was almost finished, which left him feeling dread. He wasn’t sure why. He glanced over at the Vault Hunter. Was it because when he was done, they would have to move on from this moment? He didn’t want to move on. He wanted to keep this unfamiliar warm glow in his heart. He slid slightly closer to him. Was that too much? They probably shouldn’t be sitting so close together. Who knew what everyone else would think or do if they--

“You can get close to me, boyo. I won’t bite ya too hard.”

“Wha-- oh, you’re… you’re teasing me. Got it…” He swallowed another spoonful of his ice cream. “In, um… yeah, we can’t. We’re in public.”

“What do you mean? We’re not celebrities, Timmy. Us gettin’ close ain’t gonna blow our cover.”

“That’s not what I mean. I meant… What? We are celebrities!” He hissed. “Are you kidding me?! We’re disguised for a reason...”

“Ehhf, havin’ a bounty on your head don’t make ya a celebrity. Mmmph, I guess it does somewhat by Pandoran standards. Other places too. Not here though.”

“You’re a hero here, Zane. You stopped the Maliwan merger from taking over Atlas. On Eden-6, you’re a hero… Athenas, Pandora... You’re a real celebrity.”

Zane snorted at that, shaking his head. “You’re givin’ me way too much credit, Tim. I didn’t do all of that by myself. Amara was the leader of our bunch. She was the one pulling me back from doing dumb shite… didn’t stop me though. I tried to make a big bloomin’ bomb out of Tediore guns and chucked it at ol’ Captain what’s his name. Some Maliwan guy. Anyway. He didn’t like it. Would not stop freezing me. He wasn’t as bad as Aurelia though. I had to defrost my sack on and off for a week. I still taste ice.”

“How did your taste buds on your balls not fall off?”

“... Good question. I got no clue! You know, I’ve lived around ice but I didn’t know ice had a taste until that moment in my life. I think it’s because it’s some kind of weird magic she’s got. It kind of tasted like uhh, ahh, god what is it starts with an L. It’s on the tip of my tongue.”

Timothy let out a breathy laugh. Despite the busy world around him, fueling the fire to his low self esteem, he somehow found even a little bit of comfort in this hell of a place.

He saw a little bit of blush creep onto his ears. “I-I can’t feckin’ remember. It was sour. That’s all I’ve got.”

“Sour, huh? I know this is a super weird transition from your balls being frozen like pizza rolls, but do you like sour foods?”

Zane snorted and broke into wheezy giggling. “Why pizza rolls?”

“I don’t know-- That’s what I had in my fridge in college! The cheese didn’t even try to taste real. And they had little sausages in there too. Bland. I survived on those because they were… super… cheap-- I’m rambling. You talk.”

He tensed a little when the operative affectionately nudged his shoulder. “I love food.”

“That’s a surprise.”

“Oi!” Zane blew a raspberry at him before continuing, “I’ll eat anything, honestly. I had to be, like, pulled away from eatin’ ratches. It’s free food out there! I was starvin’ from killing Maliwan left and right n’ center. It worked up a mighty appetite. Anyway. I do like sour but if I had to pick a favorite, it’d be real bitter things mixed with sweet. I like the kick.”

“I don’t know why this suddenly came up in my head, but I feel like you would really enjoy roller coasters.”

Timothy blushed at the intense excitement of Zane’s face. “I love coasters! You know about Carnivora, yeh? Back in the day, they had these _giiiiiant_ coasters with a very low survival rate. It was appropriately called Deathtrap. Road that sucker twice in a row! I was about to get for a third time but the last cart flew off the track so they had to shut it down.”

“What the fuck...” He whispered to himself. “God, Pandorians are crazy. Why am I surprised? It’s Zane, you dummy.”

Zane went on, too busy reminiscing to notice the body double’s troubled expression. “I aced any carnival game you could give me. None of their lil tricks could withstand the ol’ Flynt Technique. I’d love to see Amara try. She’s a lot stronger than me. Probably send those metal balls sailin’ across the ‘urt.”

“Urt??”

“‘Urt.” He repeated, confused.

“What’s an urt??”

“You know, the thing we’re standing on right now?”

“Oh my god, the _earth_?”

His mouth twitched and he slowly enunciated. “Eeerrraaaaaaaeerrt.”

“Oh my g-- you can’t pronounce THes??”

“Yeeees.” His face was fully flushed. “I was bullied for it.”

His grin dropped. “O-oh! I-I had no idea. Shit, I-I thought. I thought it was really cute-- I’m sorry. I-I-I mean, hey, I’ve got some kind of speech impediment going on here w-with stuttering and everything-- So, you’re not alone, is-is what I’m trying to say.”

“Tim, I was…” He scratched his nose. “I’m fine now, Timmy. I already learned to live with it.”

“Oh… right. Of course. Y-you’re Zane Flynt! Nothing like that would ever get you down, huh?”

“That’s right. You’re sweet.”

He laughed awkwardly before sticking another spoonful into his mouth. He not so subtly scooched towards his side of the bench. His soul left like it was melting when Zane reciprocated and put his arm on the top of the back bench. It was an invitation to get closer. Timothy swallowed.

“So, um… I don’t think you told me how you became a Vault Hunter.”

“No? Mm, not much of a story. It’s basically my retirement plan. I’ve got a pretty big bounty on me head.”

“Hey, haha!” The body double gestured with his spoon. “Twinsies.” That was dumb. “Uhhhahaha, um… Yeah, you-- I’m not surprised. You’re a thrill seeker. An adrenaline person.”

“Ohh, definitely.”

“So then, why do you talk to me?” Even Timothy wasn’t expecting to have gone down this road of conversation. “W-why do you-- I mean, I don’t. I’m a Vault Hunter, I’m not exciting like any of your friends, like Ellie and… I’m boring by comparison.”

“Timothy…! I don’t measure friendship by how much you excite me! I talk to you because you’re a joy to talk to.” He reached out to him.

“But I’m depressing!” His jaw closed with a snap. He watched Zane’s face fall and his hand falter as the monk’s words flooded his head. ‘If you continue down a path of pity and forcing others to do the same by reminding them how you think you’re not worth anything, they will believe it too’. “Wait! I-I mean! Pl-please, let me try again.”

“Okay.”

“I just don’t get-- I… Zane, I want to understand where you’re coming from. I want to know what--who, who I am to you.” He swallowed again, putting the cup down. “Am I really sweet?”

His smile warmed up his heart like a fireplace in the bitter cold. Zane gingerly took and held his hand in his lap, stroking it with his other hand. “You are absolutely sweet, Timmy. You are absolutely the sweetest man I’ve ever met. You’re very considerate. Really, you are. You try your best to make up for what you say and you… you really do make it better. I know it’s all awkward for you, but, trust me, I can tell that you made a difference. I know it’s hard to differentiate between yourself and Jack… But I can. And Timothy, you’re engaging. You’re funny. You’re sweet. You do everything with the utmost care, I know that’s your anxiety but it’s because you want to do it right, yeah? Yeah. You care a lot. Those are some major differences between you and Jack. And Timothy. You’re wonderful. I wish I could show you how wonderful you really are. I really wish you could see you from my eyes.”

Timothy had no idea when they had gotten this close to each other. At some point, Timothy put his legs up and over Zane’s lap. The operative was now holding his face, pressing his forehead against his. His eyes. His eyes...

“God, your eyes…” Timothy breathed. “It’s like I’m looking into two different worlds. Two really separate worlds, ones hot n’ cold, but they like, mesh together so well.” He explained with his index fingers, pressing them together and then began to loop one finger over the other in a circle motion. “They’ve got their own galaxies and they just wrap around each other in like, a circle of death. They never really hit each other, it’s just a cycle. It’s like, really, super pretty. I love your eyes, Zane. Why do you always hide this one?”

Wow, his face felt hot against his cold fingers. Timothy didn’t want to pull away from this, this intimacy.

Zane’s swallow was loud in his ears. “It-it’s to… keep the dust out of it, other times it’s just habit. My ECHO eye ain’t exactly legal use.”

“Nothing you own is legally yours, isn’t it?” Timothy lulled into a smile.

“Hah, not at all, no.”

“Not even me.”

The operative blinked, tilting his head slightly to the side. “... What do you mean?”

He subconsciously rubbed his hand on his nape. “I’m Hyperion property, Zane. I’m surprised I’m not being tracked. Actually, I’m more surprised that Hyperion hasn’t tried to take me back, put me to work, or kill me. I’m marked dead, so they would probably kill me.”

“Let’s-- Let’s not jinx ourselves.”

“I know you’d protect me.” Where was all this coming from? What did it matter. Timothy edged closer, desiring to be surrounded by his touch. “I’m not scared of Hyperion if you’re around to save me.”

“... You bet your arse, I’d rescue ya. I’ll tell ya, no one would want to mess with you as long as I’m alive.”

“Now you’re trying to jinx it.”

“Nah, lady luck loves me too much.”

“I… I can think… Um… it looks like, uh… Lady Luck and I have something in common. I’d--I’d hate to lose you.”

“Don’t you worry, boyo. That feat ain’t easy.”

“Good...”


	20. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains an explicit panic attack that results in self harm and a suicide attempt. Your discretion is advised.

Unfortunately, Timothy wasn’t able to get back to sleep when he woke up. He laid there for a while, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced over at the Vault Hunter, who was sound asleep with his limbs all spread out upon the bed and a slight whistle of a snore. The body double smiled a little at that. For some reason, Zane never returned to the ship to sleep. He always came back here. Maybe the bed was way more comfortable than the one in Sanctuary… yeah, it definitely was a lot nicer.

Slowly gathering himself and quietly walking out of the room and into the bathroom, Timothy released a little sigh. This was going to be a slow day. At least, he hoped it would be in comparison to yesterday. The body double was still recovering from the crowded planet of Promethea. To be honest, he hoped he wasn’t going to go back any time soon. Everything was too painful to look at and it was panic inducing, but the clothes were soft and he had no trouble with washing them. He was simply happy to have something non-Hyperion to wear… and that no one recognized his face. That was a big plus. Sunglasses worked wonders. He was glad he didn’t bring his watch either, who knew what his digistructs would have done to blow their cover. They wouldn’t do it on purpose… maybe as a joke to freak Timothy out. In any case, he had never been without his watch, yet he completely forgot about it during the time he was there. He assumed he was simply that used to it. He looked at his empty wrist and hummed. 

They were Hyperion property. So was Zane’s clone. He wondered if he should… No, he couldn’t get rid of them. There were too many memories attached to those digistructs… even though a lot of memories were more akin to certain feelings than an actual image in his head. His days in the casino swirled together like a whirlpool down a toilet to be gone forever… or at least until it backed up or spewed in his face… Yeah, that was a gross image. Timothy frowned at himself as he washed out his hair. Either way, he didn’t remember much and he would prefer it to stay that way. His brain blocked out whatever those memories were for a reason, so he decided to remain happily clueless.

Well, not happily. He was curious as to why there were so many gaps in his memory. His pre-Jack life was almost gone from his brain. He still had phantom pains of where the doctors stuck him during surgery. He remembered Elpis. That whole charade wasn’t hard to forget. He definitely recalled the time where he got the vault symbol seared into his face alongside the other twenty dopplegangers, which was… terrifying, seeing all those faces of Jack looking at him while he was being branded. Then total dark. He remembered the words ‘Half-Moon Sushi’ that he wrote next to his bedroll, but… he couldn’t figure out why he needed to remember that. Thanks to Jack, he had fallen in love with sushi, but that brought up more questions as to WHY he would need to remember his favorite sushi… Actually, that wasn’t even his favorite sushi. He really liked Uramaki. Something about turning sushi inside out made it more flavorful to him. Half-Moon Sushi… Why was that so important? Moxxi never had sushi at her bar, so he couldn’t have had that on Elpis. He grumbled, turning the water off. He will have to think more on it later.

As he stepped out of the shower, his mind suddenly grew cloudy as the image of Tannis’ face took up half of his vision. “Greetings, Jack’s body double--!” 

Timothy yelped and quickly nabbed the towel from the rack and covered himself with it. However, Tannis wasn’t phased. Could she not see him? “Hhhhhi?” He squeaked.

“If you are trying to talk back, I cannot hear you or really… see where you are, but ah, act natural, like there isn’t someone in your head talking to you. I’ll make it quick.” A little late for that. “I’m calling to inform you that I’m going to need more samples from you. You see, I’ve been running through a couple of diagnoses and it appears that I am on the appropriate path of turning this Jack Virus in the other direction… by a, uhhh, a few seconds. Since you cannot respond to me in this state and you probably have a lot of questions, let me put it simply: Jack’s DNA is still faster than what I can come up with, in fact as time goes by I noticed that they are getting stronger when they are off of your body. It’s highly fascinating. It’s _intelligent_! Your DNA is fighting it off like a cold, however. I’m amazed that your body hasn’t given up entirely! Seven or so years of fighting a disease is a lot of damage to the body after all. That doesn’t mean that your immunity system _won’t_ one day, but I digress that’s another hypothesis for another time. In any case, I am expecting your samples within a few hours. You may send the Vault Hunter with a bag of it, since you are not permitted on the ship. That’s all.”

Her image vanished.

As if there was a fist around his neck, his throat closed tight. Jack’s DNA was getting stronger, more intelligent by the second... He could become a full on monster at any moment. His mind was dark. His eyes seemed to shut down. Everything had become hotter, not just because of the shower’s steam. What was there to do? Was there any use out of this therapy if he was doomed to become Handsome Jack anyway? It was a fate worse than death and Timothy would rather die. He would rather die. Die then keep up this masked facade. He grabbed and clawed at his mask, ripping it off at the hinges and chucking it across the floor. An awful sounding _ssskkkkrrrrrrck_ pierced his ears as it scattered on the tile.

Senseless, the body double rummaged through the drawers, knocking over a bottle of hairspray in the process. Being loud didn’t frighten him anymore. He had been trapped here for seven goddamn years. No one has found him yet. He was safe from Pretty boy. He was safe to die. Finding the scissors, he fumbled with the blades as he pressed the inside of the shears on his wrist and quickly sliced into his skin. The pain barely registered in his head. Was it sharp enough? He ran the blade across his skin three more times, digging them deeper than the last cut. Would it be better if he tried to stab it into him? He closed the scissors and attempted to jam it into his chest. It only scratched the surface. After inhaling a couple of frustrated breaths, he did it again, but had no such luck in lodging it into his heart. 

The neck. 

That could work better. An image of scissors running clean across his artery followed by him bleeding out gave him such a sense of ease. It’s going to be over soon. Carefully, he positioned them on his throat. Grinning from ear to ear, he choked on a sob. “I’m not you, Jack. I will never be you, you monster... You won’t win! I’m… I’m coming… I’m coming home to you, Chad--?”

Timothy opened his eyes to see the bathroom door had flung open and was hanging off of the bottom hinge. The scissors were gone from his hands. His ears rang. His body felt completely numb aside from the tingly sensation from where he cut himself open. There was a warm spot on his neck. Did he do it? Was he dead? He could only see the world from one eye. It was cold yet he felt this strange warm and cold feeling developing in his chest.

This wasn’t his hideout.

This _was_ his _hideout_.

A gasp hung in his chest when he saw Zane. The monk was with him too. They were on the other side of the bed talking. He squinted yet he still couldn’t make out the words. Zane looked positively distressed, his posture stiff and erect. His face was wet. It looked like he was losing an argument. The operative huffed and uselessly waved his hands around as if he had no idea what to do with them. He pointed a shaky finger at the monk before deflating in defeat. Brother Sergeant patted his arm and urged him to the hall…

Timothy’s gasp formed into a scream, launching itself with brutal force. Zane whirled around, grabbed onto the door frame and used the momentum to burst back into the room. He ran over to his side of the bed and brought the body double into his lap as he sat down. The tingling heightened when Timothy moved his body around to embrace him. He didn’t care that the rough movement was making him more aware of the blood draining from his arm, how it was making him feel nauseous. Shit, he was lightheaded. The Vault Hunter didn’t fight him. He gingerly poised the body double’s arm in a way that felt comfortable and he seemed to easily slip beside him like he was made to be there, holding him in his wonderful embrace. In an instant, Timothy felt safe. His world was calm, yet full of pain. 

And Zane was warm.

Timothy wasn’t sure what was happening anymore. It was like there was a skag in his mind that was eating his eyes. Every time he felt like he was awake, he drifted backwards and let the black consume his body. He couldn’t feel anything. Simply numb. Suspended in a void like state. His emotions were barely there. He couldn’t recognize how he felt. Names didn’t exist anymore.

But he was alive. His heart was beating loud.

He was still alive…

No feelings were attached to that statement. He didn’t feel happy nor did he feel terrible about his status. His joints were aching. His neck was stiff. He felt tired but was it from lack of sleep or sleeping too much?

He missed Zane.

. . .

With a troubled groan, the body double squeezed his eyes shut when he felt sunlight on his lids. When he moved to cover his face, he could feel that his arm was covered in a strange fabric.

“Hey yo, Zane!” The voice was muffled yet it sounded like it was right next to his ear. “He’s up!”

“Chaaad…?” Timothy whimpered, his hand extended out to the blue blurry mass in front of him.

“I’m not Chad, Tim.” He took his hand, whispering. “We’ve been over this, remember?”

The body double felt a hand grab and affectionately squeeze his leg. “Timothy! Can you hear me?”

“Zane…? Zane, is that you?” His eyes were unable to stay open.

The land under him dipped and creaked under the weight. “It’s me, love.” His voice was different. His accent was deeper and it sounded like his throat was being strangled. “You’ve been in and out of consciousness for three days now. You hungry?”

“Mnnnmmn, I don’t know.” He felt through his hair as he mindlessly stretched. “Hard to… think… Wha…?” He pulled on his locks to find that it was… a lot shorter than he remembered. He touched the usual strands of hair that curled but they weren’t there anymore. “Wha… where happened my hair?”

“Half of it was all over the bathroom floor, lad… You don’t remember?”

“I don’t… musssshhhy.” He groaned, feeling through his new haircut. It was like petting a fuzzy cat rather than a dog with mange. “Why?”

“You can blame Tannis for that.” Zane replied bitterly. “I delivered those samples for her.”

“Huh? Ooooh yeah, rightrightrightright… I’m goa be a monster.”

“Is that what she said to you?” He growled.

“No… thaassswat I took from her… shpeakin. Am I high? Things are flotting. Am I flotting? I feel high.”

“You’re on pain meds, Tim.”

“Okay… Are you mad at me?”

“No, Timmy, I couldn’t… I’m not mad at you, no.”

“Wuhwhy?”

“Because I don’t have a reason to be.”

“Yah, you do…” His tongue was working now. It didn’t taste like metal anymore. “I almost threw everything away. I relapsed. I still want to die, frankly… but at the same time, I… I don’t know. I just don’t want to become Jack.”

“You ain’t becomin’ Jack anytime soon, I promise.”

“No, you can’t. You can’t promise that. Yer not a science doctor.”

“Well, I know you ain’t gonna be Jack tomorrow… Monk boyo was telling me that he expected this.”

“What…? me try to kill myself?”

“Yup.” He spat. Ah. That’s who he was mad at. “Saying that improving isn’t a straight line upwards. It’s got downs and circles n’ shite.”

“Oh… So… you’re disappointed in me?”

“No, love. I’m not. I’m just mad that I wasn’t kept in the loop. I could have… handled this better if he said somethin’. Lived on Pandora for half of my life, we don’t got any kind of mental health care down there. You either die young or live long enough to become a psychopath… You should keep getting help, Timmy, even if _you_ don’t think you need it.”

“... You’re not that much of a psychopath, Zane… I mean, you kill people, sure, but that’s pretty much gotten normalized around here.”

His digistruct snorted. Timothy wished he had the strength to punch him so instead, he simply muttered. “Shaddup, shhhhetfck...”

“You wanna take that again, tiger?”

“Please stop talking to me. Your voice makes me feel like sludge.” 

The digistruct barked with laughter and squeezed his hand. “I like drugged Tim! He’s funny.”

Zane carried on as if he didn’t hear their side conversation. “It’s not normalized on Promethea. They actually got a real civilization going. You get arrested for murder over there.”

Timothy frowned. Something was wrong. “Oh yea? Must just be a Pandora thing… and a Handsome Jack thing.”

“Jack was Pandorian. Probably why the guy was so off his rocker.”

“Okay. But what about you? You’re really nice for a Pandorian… No offense.”

“Hm… That’s up to you, I think. I wasn’t as bad as me older brothers. I know I’ve got some bad habits. Got my share of… giant mistakes. I guess you could call me a free spirit… or a whore as some of my exes put it. Those are most of my burdens.”

“Wh--? That’s mean! I’d never call you that.”

“Ehhhh, they ain’t wrong though. I was young, on T, and extremely horny… But those are stories for a completely different time and a number of them I probably shouldn’t say out loud.”

“Wha… what’s T?”

“Testosterone.”

“Oh. Got it… Well, I tell you what Zane, you got spirit. You got teeeeeee-eam spirit.” 

“That has to be one of the dumbest things you have ever said.” His clone jutted in plainly with a smarmy smirk.

Yet his ears were graced with Zane’s lovely giggling. His chest flushed with a wonderful warmth. Wait… Were those tears the operative was wiping from his face? “I’m glad you still have your sense of humor, Timmy.”

“Zane?” He tried to sit up only to to realize that he couldn't move his weight.

“How are you feeling, boyo?” He asked quickly. “I’ve been meaning to ask you that.”

Zane hasn’t looked at him once… Has he been crying this whole time? He glanced over at his digistruct, who was frowning at the Vault Hunter. “Uh… I’m… I don’t know. I’m still kind of processing everything.”

“That’s perfectly fine. You were in shock. You’re still in shock. It’s okay.” Was he telling Timothy that or himself? “Your digis seemed to be really worried about you. When I had to leave, I’d come back and find two of them on either side of you, snugglin’ you. They’d always come up to me with a report of how you were throughout the day, if you ate… all that.”

“I’m not surprised. This has happened before…” Way more than I can count. “They’ve always taken good care of me.”

“That’s amazin’, Tim. You formed a real special bond with ‘em. They really love you.”

“Love’s a strong word there, pumpkin.” The clone teased.

“Yeah, you more tolerate me.”

“Ehhh, I wouldn’t call it us tolerating you either. Is there a word in between that ‘tolerate’ and what he said?”

“Uh… you ‘like’ me?”

The digistruct hummed strangely, pursing his lips. His tone was low. “You’re important to us, Tim. That’s all I’m willing to say.” He let go of his hand, which for some reason made Timothy’s heart pang. His clones had never talked about how they feel, except when it came to… well, more intimate situations. This was new for them. “Come on, Zane...” The digistruct eased over to him and patted his shoulder. “This is tough shit. I know you don’t want him to feel worse, but he’s really going to understand. I know he’s not smart ninety percent of the time but he has his moments.”

Timothy pouted. “Heyyy...”

“You want to stay with him, right? Go through everything with him, right?”

“Of course, I do.” He sounded so restrained.

“I know you have no idea what to say and everything you want to say you think is wrong, but it’s okay to not speak. Trust me. The point does get across. I know it’s killing you. Hug him, Zane. Kiss Timothy all over. You’re not wrong in wanting to do that. Go _love_ him. Leave the words to monk guy. Okay?”

Timothy watched his chest slowly inflate and deflate. When Zane finally turned his head to look at him, his eye was bloodshot and was rapidly filling up with tears. He cried as he crawled over to his side and caressed his face before going in for a hug. His ticklish kisses trailed over his neck and along his jaw, gently following along his Vault scar. That pricked him like a thorn in his thumb. Timothy flinched and held the operative tight, whimpering at his tender touches. He was kissing around his left eye now as his fingers fumbled his hair and affectionately stroked his cheek. Tears blurred his vision. Timothy squirmed a little at the intimate contact and pushed into him, trying to get closer into the Vault Hunter’s pleasant warmth. The body double didn’t care about how loud he was getting all the while he was being kissed. He wanted to be consumed into his touch, in his love. 

He whined and flinched when he felt his ticklish lips on his arm. His eyes popped open. He was kissing his scars. Each one of them. His bandages. They were freshly red yet it didn’t seem to matter to Zane.

“Zaaaaane…!” He sobbed and dug his head into his neck. This was so much. He had no idea what to do but cry. This was something Timothy would never think of happening to him. Zane, a Vault Hunter, was cuddled up next to him, kissing his hands, leaving no inch of his touch starved skin unmarked. He rolled back to face him once he was done and kissed the bandage on his chest.

Eventually, Timothy felt relaxed as he was wrapped up in his love. He forgot about the burning sensation in his wrists. The fragile hope in his heart. All he saw was Zane and it was beautiful.

. . .

“Timothy.” Brother Sergeant began. “What makes you happy?”

“Really?” Timothy snorted. “That’s the first thing you’re asking me?”

“It can help you--”

“Oh yeah, ohhhh suuure. Yeah, what makes me happy? That’s so fucking deep, cupcake. I’m in love with Zane. Yeah! He makes me happy. He's the only person in this goddamn world who has ever made me feel like I’m special, but guess what? I still tried to kill myself. I still want to die. Riddle me that, bitch. Just because I got something to live for doesn’t mean I suddenly don’t want to die anymore.”

“... You are correct, Timothy.”

“So what are you going to do, huh? What wise fucking words are you gonna say to me today? That my thoughts aren’t normal? Of course, they aren’t. I’ve made myself cry thinking about how I want to plunge a fucking knife into my stomach. I don’t want to do it, but goddammit I am so fucking TIRED. I’m so tired of feeling like I don’t have room to breathe. Every fucking day for me is another chore because I need to improve on something. I need to keep breathing. I need to DO something for someone else. Maybe I just wanna lock myself in a bathroom and cry! Maybe I need someone to just… hold me and tell me that they fucking love me… and that...”  
Tears finally fell from his face and a shiver coursed over his shoulders. “That… that I’m not… I want to be told that… everything gets better. I want to live a happy lie that one day I’m going to be Timothy Lawrence. I don’t want to die as some nameless doppelganger. I’m tired of feeling like I’m making no progress and to have that fucking Siren come in and fucking tell me that my body won’t hold out for much longer makes me want to strangle someone.”

The monk let the air settle before speaking. “... Have you told her what you’re going through?”

“No. Why would I? She probably doesn’t care.”

“Since you didn’t tell her, what she did was not purposeful. She does not hold anything against you. She is helping you, Timothy.”

“Oh, cool. You're putting this on me now. It’s my fault that she told me because I don’t tell her about my anxieties. Thanks. It’s not like I want to set up boundaries with people or anything.”

“Setting boundaries is a good thing, Timothy. You need someone who you trust… and that’s Zane, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is. How the fuck do you think I feel about all of this? I fucked up. I...” Why couldn’t he say it? He was trying so hard to die in that casino, but his digistructs wouldn’t let him. What the hell was stopping him from chucking the watch into the water and ending everything before Pretty Boy could grab him? What was stopping him now?

“Timothy, if you don’t mind. Can you tell me one thing you like about Zane Flynt?”

“He…” He blinked and, already, tears flowed from his eyes. “He gave me a second chance. He’s the only one who actually gives a shit about me. I wanna know what he sees so bad… He never says he pities me. I don’t get it. I just wanted to die and now I feel like I have to keep going when I want… Fuck me, I don’t know what I want anymore! I just want to be loved...”

“You are loved.”

“I want it to eat me. I wan… I just want to always… I’m so tired of living in panic… I just want to physically feel his love… I want him to know how much he means to me. I want to kiss him and tell him that I love him every fucking second but I’m too chicken shit to do any of that. Why the fuck am I? Why isn’t anything easy? I want something easy for once in my fucking life. But no, I need to keep going because what else am I going to do? Die? I’m not going to be able to… to confess to Zane that… he’s my muse… He’s always so warm. I want to never not feel that warmth. How… how he’s the absolute world to me… I’m such a fuck up. I’m so fucked up… Why… why does everything feel so far away…? I’m rarely by myself anymore, but I feel so alone at the same time… God, I want to be happy without this fucking feeling of dread of when I’m going to have my next breakdown because I’m exhausted from trying to improve myself. I’m so...” His face wet with tears, he dragged his sleeve along his skin and hiccuped. “I don’t get it… I don’t understand why I’m so angry all the time… Why do I get so… mean. It’s… it’s not who I want to be.”

The monk slowly nodded. “Zane told me that you were making amazing progress when you were on Promethea… but when you returned, you seemed to have dipped… Timothy, your therapy will need to continue.”

“Figures...” He huffed.

“It’s to help you feel safe… or ‘warm’ again. You’ll get there. It won’t be soon. But it is on the horizon. It’s tangible, Timothy.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“I know. That’s why we always take baby steps… even if they seem huge to you. You’re doing just fine. One day, it might click with you.”

“Sure… I guess.”

“Hmmm… You should keep moving around more. Explore. See what this galaxy has to offer you. I think that could really help you mentally. Staying in the same place gets you back into the mind space as you were in the casino.”

“You really think that would work?”

“If it doesn’t, we always have more options.”

“... What if we run out of options?”

“Then we keep searching, Timothy. There is always something that works for someone. It is either found through self-discovery or through someone else. Are you okay with doing this for yourself, Timothy? Would you like to see more of the world?”

“... Yes... but I also don't want to get eaten.”

“I’m sure Zane will be more than happy to accompany you. He is your friend after all.”

Timothy sniffled, drying his nose. “He’s my _best_ friend.”

The monk smiled and gently nodded. “You and Zane talk about it and you can let me know how it goes. Alright? But take a few days to regain your strength.”

Timothy huffed. “Okay… I will.”

“You’re in good company.”

“... Yeah, yeah I know.”

. . .

Timothy had his eyes tightly shut so he wasn’t staring down the operative’s chest as he towered over the body double. He forced his voice to remain steady. “It’s just a plastic knife, Zane. I think I can use it without wanting to… you know.”

“I know, lad. I’m just followin’ what your therapist told me to do. Hold still, darlin.”

Snip. Snip. Snip. Timothy watched the excess hair fall from his head and onto the towel laid out on his lap. Apparently, his new haircut was a travesty with long locks of hair in a variety of places amongst his new short length. When he got a chance to look at himself in the mirror, it reminded him of some kids he knew that would rip hair out from dolls and glue them elsewhere. Timothy felt like that doll right now. 

“At least I won’t look completely like Jack, right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Speaking of, where is um, where’s my mask?”

“On yer desk… Do you want it?”

Timothy made a little unsure noise, since he couldn’t shrug with Zane’s arms on his shoulders as he snipped the back of his head. “Are you sure you don’t want me to move?”

“I’ve got it, boyo. Your neck urtin’?”

“A little.”

“We’re almost done. Lemme know if it gets too much.”

“Okay…” Should he touch him? Was that allowed? Zane was right there, over his lap. His knees lightly pressing into his thighs. He could feel the warmth emitting from his chest... Fuck it. His hands traveled upwards and found that they molded perfectly onto the operative’s hips. He leaned into his chest and exhaled, feeling his body subconsciously relax. He had really nice pecs… “You um… you, uh, were you a hairdresser--or um, pretended to be a hairdresser in your assassin days?”

“That’s, ah, cute question.” He sounded a little distracted. His heartbeat had escalated. “No. I’ve always done my own hair.”

“Is this harder? Cutting someone else’s hair?”

“Eh, just a bit. Lucky for you, I got my ECHO eye. I can see what I missed.”

“Yeah? Is that how they work?”

“It’s one of the things it can do. Don’t Ember got implants in both of her eyes?”

“She does. We never really talked about it… She always seemed to know what I was thinking about. Do ECHO eyes go into like… people’s brains? Like? Read their minds?”

“Hah, no, they’d be way more expensive if they could do that. Each eye is designed for a different purpose. Hacking, searching the net, information, medical type stuff. It can put your thoughts on like a clipboard you can read later. For others, it’s just for sight.”

Timothy didn’t want to imagine what Ember might have gone through to have both of her eyes plucked. She was just like him: property. The bar code was imprinted right on her skull. That must have hurt so much more than on the neck. She and Jack had some history together that she never touched upon during their dating stage. He vividly remembered watching her stand up to the bastard in front of everyone in the district. She was so strong and cool just like… Huh. The name wasn’t coming to him now but the silhouette was clear in his head. He hummed. “So what about you, Zane?”

“How I got me implant? I stabbed me self in the eye or else I had to pay for it myself and I didn’t want to.”

“... Zane, what the actual fuck. Wait! Are you teasing me?”

“No! That’s a true story. I did it while I was out in the field so it looks like I got it from a fight. I had insurance and I wanted them to pay for it.”

“Hooow… How old were you?”

“I believe I was in my thirties.”

Timothy was expecting that kind of behavior to take place in his early twenties. All that for an ECHO eye? And it had to be a terrible injury or else he had to pay for it? That was fucked up. “Was, uh, being an assassin a difficult lifestyle for you?”

“The cons definitely outweighed everything else. Hated the paperwork. I _hated_ the suits. I always ripped them. I did have to wear heels one time. Killer on the feet, but boy did my ass look great. I think I still have pictures I was supposed to delete but eh, I looked too good in them to do that.”

Timothy’s mind was stuck on imagining how the suit would tear around Zane’s biceps and chest. He blinked. “Uh, ripped them as in, like, while you were fighting?”

“Sometimes.” He grunted as he leaned back to look at his work. “Look up for me.”

He did. 

The body double was glued onto how his cybernetic eye whirled and stared at him before blinking. He leaned over and placed the scissors on the bedside table. “I think I got all of it. Wanna have a look?”

“Sure.” Zane grabbed his ECHO and put it in photo mode before handing it off to him. Timothy flinched at the sight of himself. “Oh, uh… Man, I look different… You, you did a good job, man.”

“I always do.” He said matteroffactly, but his tone sounded a bit disappointed. It was supposed to be more charming, wasn’t it?

“Heh, I kind of look like a doll that was put in a grease fire. My eye is still pretty gross looking, hahaha. Man, that’s ugly…! No wonder you cried when you saw me. I’m gross. Ha!” Talk about putting your foot into your mouth. That stern look was what he associated him using on those Atlas soldiers.

He didn’t say anything. Timothy could tell that he wanted to by how he gripped the sheets. Zane… loved him.

Pursing his lips, Timothy set the device down and let his hands find their place back onto his hips. His brows lifted from their furrowed position and Zane tilted his head slightly at the body double, curiosity replacing his serious visage. His ears were gently tinted in pink.

“Is this okay?” He asked, his voice barely tangible.

“Uh-huh.”

Chewing on his cheek, Timothy pushed himself to speak. “C-cccan… can I? Can I kiss you?” To make up for all the dumb shit I said.

A smile tugged and pulled on his lips until Zane finally gave up. He shifted closer and rested his forehead against his, his smile soft. “You can.”

The body double pressed his lips onto his cheek, under his jawline, down to his neck. The operative released a loving hum. He wrapped his arms around him, his eyes fluttering to a close.

“You know, we should get your head and neck washed so you’re not scritchin’ at yourself for the rest of today.”

He was beginning to itch, but he didn’t let that bother him. His thumbs stroked in circles as he kissed his jaw. Was everything about him this kissable...? “Later...” That was way more desperate than he intended to sound.

His beautiful laughter eased the last of his nerves. Timothy finally pulled the Vault Hunter in and nuzzled his neck.

. . .

Timothy may have been semi paying attention to Zane when he was talking about watching Amara and Ava train on Pandora. He may have been mentally checked out as he was forced out of the comforting bed and onto his feet. He may have whined the whole time but Zane was as patient as ever. Next thing the body double knew was that his shoes were already full of sand, even though he had been on the planet for approximately three seconds.

He complained more. “My feet are already frickin’ itchin like I’m wearing… I don’t know! Something itchy. It’s hot and dumb and I’m already sweating.” He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. “Why doesn’t it have to be Pandora of all places, huh, cupcake? Why can’t we go somewhere nice? Like, come on. Pandora isn’t ALL desert is it?? I hope not. Oh, oh how about this. We go to the moon! Much nicer climate--probably. I have no idea. How much. Has changed over the past… almost decade. Hmmm. Do we have any idea if anyone is okay up there, because there’s civilization up there? Or was, depending on how many people that Siren guy killed. Maybe that’s not such a good idea. Anyway, my point is that Pandora is a butt crack of the galaxy and the only good thing that got birthed out of that hole was you, buttercup.”

“Thanks, Tim.” Zane replied, unable to subdue his amusement.

“Like look at all this crap. Sand, sand, skag shit, sand. Why haven’t we purged this place yet?”

Uh oh, that didn’t sound good. “There’s still plenty of good people here, Timmy.”

“Yeah, like who?”

“Well, there’s Vaughn, Tina, Mordecai, Brick. Some of my exes that didn’t attempt to murder my face. August.”

“I don’t know any of these people. I mean-- I’ve heard of the like, first four, because of Hammerlock. They got him out of prison, right?”

“We helped ‘em out too!”

“I know you did! You’re cool, Zane! You’re always cool. Why are we here?”

“I told ya. You need to get outta the hou--”

“Honeysuckle, I don’t want to alarm you, but you have an incoming gremlin at ten o’clock.”

“Honeysuckle? That was a new one. I’ve never heard--Oouf!” Zane quickly maintained his balance and looked down at the aforementioned gremlin. The operative grinned and hoisted her up and looked Ava over. He called out into the desert air. “Is someone missin’ a child? Anyone? No one?”

She tried to kick him in the chest, giggling. “Lemme down! I’m a master Siren, not a child!”

“Ooooh! Master Siren, eh? You think you’re ready to play with the big dogs then?”

“Yeah! Fight me! Fight me, Zane! I’ll clobber ya! C’mere--” Zane held her further from him as she swatted the space between them in an attempt to grab his face.

“She’s been like that all morning.” Amara mused, now standing beside the operative. “You missed most of her training. We just got done with a set. She is an endless supply of energy.”

Timothy hid in his shoulders. That had to be his fault.

“Oh, I have? Sorry about that, different planet, different times. You ain’t gonna hold it against me, are you,” Zane let her down and bowed his head with a flair. “Oh great ‘Master Siren’?”

Zane would make a great dad, Timothy found himself thinking. The inside of his skin flared up at the thought.

Ava hummed. “You may win my forgiveness in combat.”

“Ooooh! Combat, she says! What do you say, teach?”

“I see nothing wrong with it. It’ll help her mind branch out to other styles.” She smirked. “You’re only allowed to use your gadgets, if you don’t, well, you know.”

Zane gasp dramatically, “I’m ‘urt that you think I’d go that low, lass. I’ve never used a gun in me life. ‘Zane CQC Flynt’ is what they used to call me.”

“I’m sure. And what does that stand for exactly?”

“Cutting and Quite Charming.”

Amara snickered. “Really now? Not close quarters combat?”

“Never heard of that.” Zane teased back, now addressing Ava, “Say, you don’t mind if Tim watches do yah?”

Timothy’s ears perked up. He wasn’t ignoring him? That was kind.

“Uh, yeah, I gu--” When she turned to look at him, all the color vanished from her face and she jumped back. “WHOAAA, what happened to your fffff--!” Zane and Amara both gave her a rather parental glare and her jaw snapped shut. “I mean. Uh. _Crap_ Uhhhh--Nice haircut? Dude. Looks good on you?”

Amara nodded. “That’s better.”

Timothy smiled, uncomfortably. “Thanks! It's from a mental breakdown I had.”

The two Sirens gave him incredulous looks. Ava kept glancing up at Amara then to Zane and back and forth hoping to be given some kind of signal of what to say.

Zane quickly took the wheel before the body double’s lack of filter could progress. “Uh. Timmy?”

He blinked and shrank a little. “Did I say too much again?”

“That you did. Oi, it’s alright, darlin, don’t beat yourself up about it. You’re quakin’ a bit, let's sit you down.”

Timothy squinted and pouted cutely. “If you think I’m going to sit on sand, you would be very wrong.”

“You’ll be sittin’ on the rocks, boyo, don’t you worry.”

“I’ll take your friend there, Zane. You two need space, trust me.” Amara offered, putting her hand out. Zane gave her a brief quizzical look. The Siren cocked a brow. “Ava will use the sand against you, and your friend will be in the splash zone if he stays here.”

“Hey! You gave away my secret move!” Ava glared.

“Ah… I got you now.” Zane gently led Timothy into Amara’s hands. “Don’t get too intimidated. She’s not as scary as she looks.”

Amara scoffed. “Ha! Don’t lie to him, Zane.”

The body double was very tense in his stance. “Great… perfect. I love this, really, I do.”

“Jesus, you’re such a tool.” His digistruct surged out, taking him away from the Siren. “Come little baby, let’s get you in your diaper swing.”

Timothy flinched. “C-can you not be an ass for like, five minutes?”

“Sorry. That’s not part of my code, kiddo.”

“That’s a lie.”

The digistruct glowered at him. “Hey, unlike you, I got an image to keep up, junior. I’d slap ya if these were different circumstances.”

“It’s nice to know that you still care about me, Riley.” Timothy accepted genuinely, sharing a tiny smile that made the clone glitch a little.

“Uh, yeah, whatever. And what did I say about names? I thought you blocked all that out.”

Timothy tilted his head a little as the clone carefully eased him down. “Huh? Block what out? I just… I think the name suits you. When did we have a con--”

“We’ll talk about that later, cupcake… For now.” He digistructed a comb and ran it through his hair. His confusion only lasted a couple of seconds until he saw Amara nearby, her gaze out towards her apprentice and Zane. 

The body double rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna embarrass yourself.”

“You’re the embarrassment, not me.” The clone turned and bobbed his head towards her, popping out the double finger guns with a smirk. “ _‘Eeeyy_ , gorgeous.”

Amara very slowly turned to look at him, fire in her eyes and her arms crossed.

The guns faltered as he clicked his tongue. “Yup! I can take no for an answer. Bye.”

When the clone disappeared, the Siren set her sights onto Timothy, who put his hands up in defense. “Hey, I lost control of these guys ages ago. Trying to stop them when they get going is pointless, believe me.”

Amara made a low unidentifiable noise as she returned her gaze to the sparring match in front of them. Timothy couldn’t focus on that. The sun was too bright to look at all the sand everywhere. It was especially harsh on his blindside. It made him wish that he was wearing a cool eye patch. He kept his head down and fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. After glancing over to make sure the Siren wasn’t staring at him, he checked his bandages. He flicked some of the sand particles that were trying to dig themselves into the wraps, until his brain continued to fester and fester with thoughts of tearing the bandaging loose and picking at his wounds until they bleed again. He jerked his sleeve down and held his arm into his stomach.

Finally, he looked at Amara, who was standing tall as the desert breeze picked through his hair. She looked so confident and important… and she was just standing there.

Words of amazement tumbled out of his mouth. “You seem to be well, uh, we-well put together, A-amara.”

Amara looked at him sideways. “Do I?”

“Yeah, uh… y-y-you know… You’re a Siren! That’s, like, a prerequisite, right?”

The Vault Hunter broke out into a pitiful laugh. “No, you, ah, silly man, being put-together is not a prerequisite. Our Siren sister, Lilith, was barely holding on, the poor girl.”

“Lilith? Really? The leader of the Crimson Raiders? I thought her of all people would be… you know, I thought she knew what she was doing.”

“It was difficult to know what to do during a time of deadly crisis. She was not well suited for war. I admired her attitude, but not her choices. Leaving a child who has trouble coping with death is the worst decision I have seen her make.”

“I think her punching Jack was the, uh, second worst decision she made. Like, she was the only one in her little ‘group’ on the moon, besides Moxxi, who really knew what Jack was. She followed us to the Vault and decked him in the face, which… I think that set everything in place for the next five years.”

“You really think so?”

“I’m not a philosopher! I have no idea if what I’m saying is right, but like, I know Jack was insane, but I don’t think… If Lilith wasn’t there, maybe he could have been kinder… He’d still be a raving asshole with a small dick, but...” He absentmindedly touched his scarred face. “Maybe… Maybe if Lilith was still alive… and maybe she IS somewhere, if she knew… She might have had more time to think about who should be the Commander after her. If you ask me, and I know you didn’t, I think it would be Ellie or uh-- or you.”

“Really now? What makes you say that?”

“You both scare me.”

Amara barked with laughter.

Timothy flushed. “Wh-what! Commanders need to be scary, right? Intimidation factor! You need that to, you know, interrogate. Make demands! All that… crap.”

“Y-yyes, haha! That is… one singular aspect. While it is good to have a power that gives you the ability to obtain the spotlight easily, however, you must be likeable, trustworthy! To when it’s time to take a step back and to push forward. Your Hyperion ways are those of a tyrant. He took but never gave. A commander needs to be perfectly balanced.”

“Oh, Jack _gave_ alright. He gave us bruises and a lot of trauma. Identity issues… The fear of falling in love with someone you’re not supposed to... fall in love with. All of this is very… deja vu-ish now. But anyway, I do get it. Jack was awful and abusive. Harold wasn’t much better either, but then again I only saw him through Jack’s eyes. I never really knew the guy. I didn’t know how he was to everyone else. He only hated us, because we were associated with Jack or John or whatever the hell his name is. Our leader was Athena. Do you know Athena? She was an ex-Crimson Lance person assassin… kind of like Zane, but she was way more serious than he is. She was kind of cold, I mean. Atlas manipulated her to kill her sister... I don’t really blame her. I can’t imagine doing something like that. I can’t imagine how much that hurts. And so she was the kind of leader who was closed off, but she kept us all in line, especially Aurelia, which was a feat in and of itself. You met her, right? Oh, yeah. You did. You guys killed her. Say, uh, did she say anything about me? She tried to get me into serving her instead of Jack for some reason. Not that I want to do that-- I mean, she’s dead. I… You talk.” He brought his limbs into his torso.

“No,” Amara replied bluntly. “She never mentioned you.”

“Yeah, she never bothered to be friendly… none of them were friendly. Except Claptrap, but he’s annoying.”

“Oh, he’s not that bad.”

“Psssh, yeah, right.”

“He does miss you. He talks about yours and his adventures on Elpis to Ava.”

“Yeah, because he’s such a hero.”

“And you think you are?” Her tone felt dangerous.

“Hell no! I’m worse. I’m a superhero’s cape. Sure, it looks good at first, but it gets torn up easily. It gets caught on anything and can’t move on. A part of it stays there... It slows people down. I’m a walking fashion disaster.”

Amara gazed at him with an unreadable expression. “So then… you believe you are slowing Zane down?”

“If I am, he doesn’t say anything about it. I wanna know what he sees so bad. He’s… perfect. He’s patient. He’s kind. He’s doting… He really loves me and I just don’t know what to sayyyyyy-- Shit. They’re coming over.” Timothy straightened up and wiped the sweat from his face.

Amara smiled at the operative, a laugh coming on. “She really whooped your butt, huh, Flynt?”

“Did you see it?!” Ava beamed and hopped around, still bounding with energy. “I took all that sand and went BOOSH into his face!”

“She fights dirty like me!” He rubbed his side with a breathless laugh. Zane’s eyes were filled with hope. “She’s a natural, hahah. You know, I was hearin’ some laughter over here. What happened? What were you two talking about?”

Amara’s words filled his mouth. “Oh, your friend is lacking in a few brain cells. It was entertaining me.”

That was one way to lighten the mood Timothy had shot down. He let out a forced chuckle. “Gee, thanks.”

Zane shot her an accusatory glance and started to open his mouth right as she cut him off. “Timothy, why don’t you have a go?”

The body double drew back. “Mmmeee? I’m kind of-- I mean, I’ve been out of reality for a couple of days now. I don’t think I’m… um, yeah.”

“Timothy. Ava, have yourself a break.” Zane gently pushed her towards the body double while he side eyed the Siren. “You can show her more magic tricks--!”

“But I already know he uses his clones--” Ava whined but then she stopped, looking between the two. “Hold on, are you trying to set him up to babysit me while you two talk about him behind his back?”

His lips formed a tight line as he glanced wide eyed at Amara who was shaking her head. “Aaach, nooooo. No, no, no.”

Ava was glaring at them now and Timothy did not want to be caught up in a young Siren’s rage. “Um. Ava?”

“What is it?” She snapped.

He jumped a little. “Uh! Clap-Claptrap’s told you a bunch of stories, huh?”

Her pouty expression slowly transitioned into curiosity. “Yyyyyeah?”

“Has he told you the story about us exploring inside his head?”

Her brows furrowed. “What do you mean explore his head? No, I don’t think he’s told me that one.”

“Well, you’re in for a, uh, definitely in for a treat. It’s kind of a crazy one. Seriously! It was crazy! There was an evil Claptrap! I had to fight Helios itself. We’re the reason why Claptrap only likes dub step. I had to stop a thresher who would NOT stop singing the same bloody song over and over again. There was a literal mind palace--”

“Stop stop stop! You’re leaving too much out. What are you talking about?”

“Y-you wanna to hear it then?”

“Yeah! Go for it, dude.”

Zane gave him a thumbs up as he followed Amara a little ways away from them. He watched them over his shoulder at how Ava was quickly enrapt in his story as Timothy’s hands gestured around, outlining an object by tracing with his fingers through the air. He was smiling. It looked genuine. Zane hoped it was.

“Zane.”

The operative turned and leered at the Siren, whose arms were sternly crossed. Oh, he knew where this was going and he was planning to end it fast.

“He’s a good man, Amara.” He spoke with gritted teeth.

She sighed, “Right. You get like this when you fall in love with anyone, Zane. I’ve seen you.”

“And yet here we are again! You know why? It’s because he’s different. He’s _fighting_ back. Why am I the only one who can see this? You were talking to him! What did he say to you?”

“We talked about Jack, leadership, _you_. He puts on such a… depressing visage. It’s a bit uncomfortable how he just spurts everything out.” 

“He has depression, Amara. Who wouldn’t after suffering through that asshole’s torment? You belittling him like that doesn’t help his self esteem.”

“I was attempting to light the mood!”

“You were trying to play off like nothing happened. I get it. You don’t like him. You don’t trust him! No one does except me. You probably think everything he says is some kind of way to manipulate him to like him. That. Ain’t. Timothy. I’ve seen him at his worst and he ain’t bleeding Jack.”

“Zane--” She started out in disappointment.

“Don’t you bloody Zane mMM--!” An ethereal hand covered his mouth.

“Mind your volume.”

He shoved her hand away. “How about you mind your damn business? I ain’t lookin’ for anyone’s fecking approval, you know.”

“And that has me worried for you. You should keep your ears open and your eyes wide for these signs, Zane. This relationship you two have could end up killing you. That alone should concern you.”

“Really, lass?” He scoffed, “You’re more danger prone than I am.”

“I am not the one who has brought. Every. Single. Varkid to our location because you were screaming with glee to the sky, spraying and wasting ammo.”

“Oi, I, at least, got an excuse: I was real high off those stings. I was literally tripping balls.”

“You weren’t ‘tripping’ on anything when you aggroed those two annointed when we were already having trouble with two Godlike Goliaths… which were ALSO your fault.”

“I like a bloodbath. What can I say?”

“Well, I know what I want to say--”

“I don’t think I bloody asked.” He barked.

“Would you like a fist down your throat, Flynt?” She stepped into his space, demonstrating her muscular form. “That may possibly open your ears better if I’ve got your tongue pressed into your esophagus.”

The operative leered at her in silence.

“Thank you… What I was about to say is that: You’re a fool.”

Zane snorted. “Man, if I had a quarter, I’d retire from my retirement.”

“Forget it then. I guess I was merely acting preposterous trying to help you.”

“I don’t think I ever asked for help. I really don’t think I need it.”

Amara’s frown deepened. “You’ve changed since this body double crawled into your life.”

“He didn’t crawl. It was more like… he busted through the door, screaming.”

“He said you were… patient with him. Knowing you, I find that very hard to believe.”

Zane shrugged. “He brings it out in me. Tim’s a _darling_ , Amara. He needs someone with patience, and I want to be that someone. If I can make him comfortable… and I know I have! He’s made such great leaps. He’s human like any one of us. He just wants his life back, Amara. He wants to be Timothy. He wants to figure out who that is to him. And look how good he is with Ava!”  
He gestured with an open palm towards them. Timothy had eased off of his resting spot and was acting out a scene, clearing playing two characters at the same time. His demeanor changed when he looked left and again as he leered to the right. The little siren sat crisscrossed with her hands under her chin, totally engrossed in his mini play.  
“They’re like siblings… How siblings are supposed to be, anyway. He’s a darling… He deserves the world. The galaxy… Hell, the universe. He deserves so much more than to be categorized as a monster for making a mistake. And I’m glad he made that mistake! how else would I meet him otherwise? We’d be strangers. Maybe, he’d be dead. I don’t regret _anything_ , Amara. Not when it’s him. The only thing I do regret was the time I was going too fast for him, assuming too much. I have learned since then, and I want to keep learning with him. Call me delusional, I don’t care. I love him.”

Amara held her peace until she was sure that he was done speaking. She shifted, mulling over his speech. “So that’s what you see in him, hm?”

“Of course. It ain’t hard to understand.”

She hummed, absently. “You care for him deeply. It’s… astonishing. You’re normally the type to not get close like this.”

“I _love_ him.” He repeated, brimming with determination as he glared at her. None of this was going to convince her. Once he was out of this rage, he was going to take Timothy and leave--

“Very well, Zane.”

His eyes widened. “... What?”

“I will be gentle to him. Only for you. Your stubbornness has _slightly_ convinced me to try. But if he tries to hurt you or Ava in any way, I obliterate him like a measly baby Varkid.”

“Yeah, uh, aha, hear that loud and clear, captain.” He briefly saluted, his eyes darting.

She gave him a rough slap to his back that sent him stumbling forwards. “Since we’re done, I would like to catch up with your partner’s story.”

He blushed. “We’re! Not partners. Yet. I hope... I'm takin’ it slow for him.”

She let out a surprised noise. “Zane Flynt taking things slow. Unheard of. You are up to your nose in love with this tragic man, aren’t you?”

Zane shrugged, unable to suppress a smile. “He’s gotten under my skin, what can I say?”

. . .

Timothy was feeling unnaturally hot under the collar during their time getting off of Pandora and onto Athenas. He didn’t mention it, however. He was probably just not used to the pelting desert sun. He did feel pretty parched in a sick kind of way but he pushed that away, assuming that to be a symptom of his depression. He could tell Zane wanted to rush back to the house but he was being patient and helped the wobbling body double onto the porch and through the door. 

He bit his tongue all the way through the trip but now it finally burst like a bubble when the door closed. “Gah! I fekin hate the desert! Sand gets bloody everywhere, an’ it don’t like leavin’. Feckin’ itchin’ clingers.” Zane ripped his jacket and shirt off. His relieved sigh broke off as he scratched his shoulder blade. “AAAHH, I STILL FEEL IT! How the hell did it even get in me suit?”

He blinked out of his drowsy state that he kept sinking into. “Do you, um, need help taking that, uh, off? Zane?”

“Shite, is anything safe? Gon need a feckin’ bath an--” His anger melted away. “Eh? What you say, love? Damn, you’re pale. You alright?”

“Um… Do you want...?” He gestured at the zipper on the back of his body suit. “Off?”

“Ah, that would be huge. Thank yeh, boyo. You okay? You itchin’ all over too?”

“Mmm…. Mhmno, I’m okay. Kind of hot.” Shaking a little, he dragged the zipper down to his waist. As he did so, his eyes bulged at the sight of the amount of scarring all over his torso. There were giant old gashes spread over his back from claws. One looked like it was from a drill. Zane’s skin wasn’t even safe from burn marks that spread around his shoulder.

Not to mention he was… muscular as hell.

“Thanks, lad. Let’s get you some water. I’m sorry to forget-- you ain’t used to the blister like I am. We should get you into a cold shower too. I’ll have to check your wounds, make sure no dust is irritatin’ ‘em.”

“Uhh dah… yeh… ya… mmmhm. Scars. Lot of scars.”

“Mmm?” He stood tall and erect with a happy smirk, clearly proud of his form. Oh, he had pretty pecs that were not shy to battle scars either. “These classy things? Not too shabby, eh?”

“It’s… like I’m looking at so… Your body is like, decorated with stories that just… make up your whole personality. It’s--gorgeous.”

With his smile gone, Zane’s entire handsome face took up a dark shade of crimson that traveled all the way to his ears and neck, making his eyes really pop out. His Adam's apple bobbed deep as he breathed in with his stomach.

“What’s that expression for?” He asked cluelessly. “You’re sculpted like a freakin’ statue, Zane. There has to be so many people who have told you that.”

“Not like that.” He choked. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not… usually this-- You sound poetic.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I love you.”

His maw dropped to the floor. He strained, his voice coming out as a whimper. “Timothy...!”

That’s when it finally hit him and only one word popped into his head.

Run.

He darted for the stairs but the Vault Hunter caught his arm and pulled him backwards. He was trembling now too but his hold was firm. He panted. “Come on, boyo, you just said that with such confidence! Why are you scared?”

“I-I had a plan!” He whinged, squirming. “Sort of a plan…? I wanted my confession to be special! I-I was always hoping that it would be when--” When he was sure that the Jack virus was dead and gone… Was he really going to let himself do that? He almost killed himself because of Jack. He almost never had the chance to tell Zane… Fuck it. Fuck Jack. FUCK _Jack_. “Fuck it. Fuck! It!” He grabbed him by face. “Zane, I love you!”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Timothy crammed himself onto his mouth in a hard, face-squishing kiss. When he pulled away, Zane’s eyes were bugging out of his head, his lips parted and trembling. It was a super cute look on him. Really

“C-cute...”

Timothy blacked out in his arms.


	21. Safeguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: masturbation

Timothy loved him. God, _he_ loved him. That phrase was relinquished out of his mouth and onto Zane’s lips. He didn’t get the chance to do or say anything, except to catch him when he fainted. The operative had placed him on top of the bed and turned the overhead fan on. He applied a wet rag to his forehead and had gotten a bottle of water that was now sitting on the bedside table. Zane was keeping an eye on him for now. It was late in Athenas time but there wasn’t a chance that Tim would sleep the whole night. He needed time to cool off. Timothy had briefly woken up when Zane placed the damp rag on his head and managed to get some water in him before he passed out once more. The Vault Hunter drew his legs up onto the bed and watched him, his foot bouncing in wait. He looked on at him with adoration in his heart and a sweet smile on his face, his hands to his chin.

“Man, you look more lovesick than usual, lover boy.” Timothy’s digistruct appeared with his head resting on his lap, smirking up at him.

His surprise lasted but for a moment. Zane took his hands and massaged them into the clone’s hair. Almost immediately, pixel hearts swirled out of his head and he hummed appreciatively. Zane sighed. “Tim said he loved me… got me right on the kisser.”

The hearts popped one by one as his eyebrows shot up. He leered over at Timothy, his lips forming a straight line. “Did he now? Weird.”

The operative looked at him curiously. “Weird? What do you mean?”

“It’s weird that he’s actually in love with you. I thought his ex killed that for him… That’s bad phrasing now that I think about it.”

“That’s news to me! You talkin’ about Ember?”

“Pfffff, noooo. I’m not talkin--” He craned his head back. “He never told you?”

Slowly, he shook his head, his worry lines showing. “I don’t like where this is going. What hasn’t he told me?”

“Uh… hold on.” The digijack got up and faced him, incredulously. “Lemme get this straight. He never talked to you about the whole body double thing? Not him. The other twenty.”

“He admitted that he didn’t kill the body doubles out of self defense. He said he got real food possessive.”

His pupils grew small at that. “Oh… is that how he worded it? Food possessive, huh.”

Zane felt his skin crawl. Was he not food possessive? Did… he must have gone a feral rampage like last time. “… What did Tim call you? Riley?”

“Not my name. Tim, he… has a lot more problems than he’s been letting on. I’m willing to tell you that because, well… I don’t think he remembers.” The digistruct was so oddly direct. Zane didn’t know what to make of it.

“What--? Jaysus-- You’re givin’ me too many questions. Are you gonna tell me what’s going on with him or what? Why is Tim sayin’ that he loves me weird?”

“Sorry, pal, but I can’t tell you. Invasion of privacy and all that, but I can say why _I_ think it’s weird. Before Ember, he was in love with one of the body doubles. Like. Madly in love. Like, planning a wedding after their contracts were up in love. You see where I’m going?”

“Oh.” He frowned, glancing at the unconscious Timothy. “I see it… Poor darl. His death crushed him.”

The clone scoffed and he laughed when Zane scowled at him. “Yeah. Ember was nice enough to let them pretend they were in a relationship. Give him his fixes. He kind of did have this thing for her, but it was way different from last time. Watching him trying to flirt with Moxxi was torture. You know how hard it was to not come out and tell him to knock it off?” He snorted. “She just tolerates you, man! You leak untrustworthy behavior. Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

“Oi! He’s had a rough time-- Looked in a mirror late... Have you done that?”

The digistruct looked at him, his lips puckered in astonishment. He smiled, a very slow creepy smile. “You got it baaaad, don’t you? I thought you were just playing it up for Timothy’s sake. Man, was I wrong.”

He felt the blood evacuate from his face like it was going down a sewage drain. He was whiter than his blonde hair. “The hell are you sayin’? Why can’t I be in love with him?”

“Noooo, no, no no, that’s not what I’m saying at all, pumpkin. Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s great that Tim’s finally moved on-- well, how can you not when you don’t remember. It’s nice to see that he’s becoming himself, but at the same time… I’ve just been noticing a few things you’ve been really blind to. You should listen to that monk guy too. And your Vault friends.”

Zane wrinkled his nose. “You too? Alright, why should I be trustin’ your word then, eh? You’re programmed to be that handsome bastard.”

“Ha ha ha haaa! Irish cream over here is finally catching on! You’re a good kid, Zane. You’re giving Tim exactly what he needs to grow out of his shell. I’m just saying that you need to start predicting the unpredictable--”  
He clicked his tongue behind his teeth twice as he thumbed over at Timothy. “He may take back what he said. He may not. He might go on full on Jack one second and go back to himself in that same second. Maybe he’ll cuddle you. Maybe he’ll turn around one day with bloodlust in his eyes. I can’t say for sure. Unlike him, we can grow past our coding if we’re left alone long enough. Tim’s got a virus and he doesn’t have all the time in the world to change like everyone else. But you knew that already, right? If Nakawaka wasn’t dead, I’d point you to him, but he’s as untrustworthy as any Hyperion douchebag. Regardless, he’s off the table, however...” He looked at the body double once more and lowered his tone. “Before you two think about getting intimate, why don’t you make sure your Siren doctor has a serum for him first.”

There was a puncture in his heart that was bleeding out into Zane’s lungs. He forced himself still so his uncomfortable wiggling wouldn’t wake up the body double. He lowered his voice. “... Tell me why.”

“Well, when we get intimate, you know, take the edge off. Horny as hell. He’s a complete bottom, but he has tendencies that people like you would freak out over, unless you got a kink for it. I’m talking about choking, strangling. Had to tie him up once to calm him down. Ember handled it well, she’s young and quick. Flexible lil minx too.”

“What’s my age got to do with it?!” Zane pouted, feeling weirdly competitive. “I’m flexible too.”

“You get distracted too easy, buddy. Your love for Tim is staggering in comparison. It’s almost kind of funny. You pity him?”

“No! Now, I’m getting pissed off. What, should I not have given him a chance? Leave him to rot? Let him kill himself?”

“Christ, Calm down, tiger. You… I’m honestly jealous at how much you love him… But your purple Vault friend is right. You need to be careful… Timmy really loves you. He’s so freakin’ sappy about it. You should totally look in his lil diary.”

“He… writes about me--? Hold on, really? After your whole invasion of privacy rant?”

“I’m not saying anything but, uh, if I may correct you, that would be YOU invading his privacy, not me. Besides, he leaves it open aaaaaall the time. It’s not invasion if it’s just out in the open, is it?” He smiled devilishly.

“You are a bastard.”

The digistruct shrugged with a purr. “Comes with the looks. Anyway. All I’m saying is to maybe listen to the people around you for once instead of love blinding you. Remember what Tim said on Pandora? Did you really think that was _him_ saying it?”

“I can tell when he switches… I just… I got no idea how I should react to them. But it sounds like you blokes encourage it.”

“Psssh, humans gotta love putting blame on someone else, huh? How do you know that you’re not encouraging it too?”

“I don’t fecking know! Am I?!”

His smile vanished into a line as he hummed. “I dunno. Tim seems to be pretty relaxed around you… Huh, kinda like Chad! He was actually pretty chill around hiiiiiiwhoopsss. Ah, fuck it, he doesn’t remember and he’s asleep. Me saying that isn’t gonna do anything.”

“I, ah, take it Chad is his ex before Ember?”

“Is it considered an ex if he’s dead?”

“Uh… I don’t know? Few of my exes tried to kill me and I got ‘em instead, so really does it matter?”

“I guess not. Kay… Man, you know what? You remind me a lot of Chad.” The digistruct looked him over with furrowed brows. “Maybe you can handle Timothy in bed.”

The blood that evacuated from his face rushed down somewhere else. Zane flinched and put his hands up. “W-whooaa, uh-- Hang about, we haven’t even ta--!”

The clone waved him off, “Ehh, don’t deny it, pumpkin. It’s gonna happen. I’ve been around Tim waaaay longer than you have. I know how he gets, in more ways than one. Sexually! It’s just a matter of when. But still. You should look in on whatshername’s work before you two get there.”

Zane felt dizzy. This was too much information for him to digest. He still had so many questions that he wasn’t going to get answered. He stared at the body double with a lost look.

“If ya wanna do it now you can, we’ve taken care of him for years. He’ll be just fine.”

“No! I… I want to stay with him today-- tonight. I had plans for us. In fact now I… I’m sure I want to get on them. I just have to make a call, make sure they’re available.”

“Sure, sure, inviting another one of your friends is probably a great idea.”

Zane frowned. “... He won’t grow otherwise if he doesn’t, right?”

The digistruct hummed, bored.

. . .

With a muffled groan, Timothy woke up to a dark empty room… Empty? He looked on either side of him to see no sign of Zane. The door was ever so slightly opened. He listened in for a moment to try to make out his voice, but the house was quiet. Zane must be out doing his vault hunting stuff. The body double looked over to see the clock reading five after six. Oh hey, there was a water bottle with his name written on it. Thank you, Zane. He hummed to himself, carefully sitting up and leaaaaned over. He chugged down half of the bottle and hiccuped afterward. He wondered why he wasn’t under the covers. Was it hot? Timothy squinted at the comforter as he racked around his brain.

“Ohhhh, yeah, I got heat stroke… or exhaustion or whatever. Tha--that was it.”

Timothy flushed at the thought. Zane had no reason to be that beautiful, sparkling from the sand dust. His skin so sunkissed and almost golden in the sunlight. He was jealous of how often the sun got to see his pretty form. He was so toned and had abs and such gorgeous scars that he hid with all those clothes. He knew the operative had muscles but his mind was preoccupied in that hotel room. His eyes were so bright in the moment. His face, so perfect and glowing. Timothy loved his hands, always feeling so strong and secure. His lips. He finally met his lips. He remembered them feeling soft, a bit chapped. His mustache and the stubble that scratched his skin blossomed a magnificent feeling in his groin. His human hand slowly traversed over his thigh and Timothy lightly gasped at the warmth pooling through his briefs. He squacked, yanking his hand off of his crotch. 

He covered his face out of fluster. He paused, waiting for his digistructs to pop out and berate him… Weird, were they leaving him alone for once? Timothy swallowed, thinking out loud, “Thathat was so not… I-I know you love Zane. R-ree--reallly love him, like, marry him one day kind of… yeah. This is not. NOT. appropriate. Y-you… Yeah! You literally just confessed to him yesterday! And fainted in his arms! Youuu need to be taking it easy. Lay back down. Go to sleep…. And try so hard not to think about how…” He felt his length twitch as Zane’s image slipped back into his mind so easily. “Oh god, how-- I wwwwannnt to feel themmm…”

Timothy shuddered as what he was hoping was Jack’s DNA forced him to live in vivid daydreams of Zane sitting on top of his lying form. Rocking and rolling his hips into the body double with that sweet sultry smile planted on his lips. His body glistened. His eyes dug into his soul with such a dark expression like he was getting ready to eradicate his heart. Timothy’s toes curled, spreading his legs out as his hips stuttered. His hands rubbed his inner thighs in long strokes. His eyes rolled up when he thought he felt Zane’s facial hair tickle his neck. “Oh my god, I wanna lick his abs.”

Zane probably had such pretty thighs too and Timothy wanted to be crushed by them. The Vault Hunter oozed danger. He had seen it for himself. Zane was goddamn sexy in that arena. He looked so elegant fighting all those bandits, treating it like it was like it was so simple. He never broke a sweat. Timothy could smell the blood on him again, making his dick throb under his hand while he moaned. The Vault Hunter looked delectable underneath the dogpile of his clones. His mind imploded with how many ways it could have gone. The fighting would have turned into wrestling, ripping off Zane’s tight, very very tight body suit. He gasped when Zane touched his digistruct. He wished desperately that it was him that the operative tenderly, sensually touched like that. He wanted to be the one he kissed. He could feel Zane’s glorious, calloused hands explore his body. He would let him go so far to touch him, feel him wherever he wanted. The body double squirmed, arching his back with his eyes firmly shut. Having his pillow in a death grip with his robot hand, his free hand slowly stroked up and down his shaft, now pausing to finger over the wet slit while his fantasy escalated.

Recollecting the stench of blood and sweat that invaded his nose alongside those intimidating, enrapturing eyes Zane bored into him, Timothy thrusted up into him with an impatient growl. Zane teased him, his thumbs circling around his exposed nipples. He was suddenly face first in the dirt. He could feel Zane’s erection flushed against his backside while his thick arousing accent filled his ear. His touches grew slow and agonizing as he spoke. He was stroking Timothy for all that he was worth and the body double was eating it up. He pulsed into his hand each time Zane gently but firmly thrusted into him. His name sounded so perfect on his tongue.

Timothy gave out a short keening whine of the operative’s name when he grabbed his dick at the same time Zane did. He was so close. He must have said that out loud for he could feel the Vault Hunter grin into his skin. Timothy mewled when Zane forcibly changed their position. He could see the operative’s face now, beaming with so much love that it looked almost threatening. He wasn’t sure what was going anymore but he cried out and writhed when the Vault Hunter wrapped his lips around his throbbing, leaking length. Gasping, Timothy couldn’t help but thrust into his hot, wet mouth. His tongue was stroking under his shaft and toying with it until Timothy was getting towards his breaking point.

In the darkness, he saw an orange-ish yellow glow peeking at him, full of desire. Needing him. Gently asking him to succumb to the Vault Hunter.

His orgasm broke loose with gasps of the operative’s name. He chased after it with a few more strokes before gravity took hold of his quivering body and pulled him back down to the bed. That felt good. It had been a while(?) Timothy questions that, but it sure has felt like a long time. His digistructs always popped in like they read his mind. They usually made him last a whole lot longer, torturing him by not giving him release. Timothy liked it though. It got everything out of his system. This felt just as nice, being able to do it himself… with the thought of Zane egging him on. Now that the blood was draining out of his dick, some of it surged back to his face, he began to think clearly again. And he was beginning to think that he should clean his mess.

When his eyes cracked open, he noticed an oran… orange...ish… yellow… and a bright blue light... looming into the room. He felt his heart stop, his brain unable to process that Zane, the REAL Zane Flynt, was peering into him… while his dick was still out. The body double’s digistruct was with him and had the biggest, most shiteating grin on his face.

Well.

_Fuck_

Too shaken to run and with the exit being blocked, Timothy resorted to his second nervous tick: hiding and laughing hysterically as he spoke. “WELL! I’M GONNA GO DIE NOW! BYE ZAAAANE!”  
He shoved himself down the covers and curled up into a ball, shoving his dick back into his pants. “This is fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnne. Everything is just hunkeyyyy dorrryyyyyy. We good? We good. We good. We good. We good! Good. We-- shit shit shit…” He could hear his clone giggling and clapping. “SHUT UP! This isn’t funny!”

“For youuu.” The digistruct must be beaming. He heard something clap hard. “How you feelin, Zane-y?”

Timothy clutched his head in between his knees. He couldn’t imagine what Zane could be thinking about. It was such a fast escalation. Hi, Zane! Let me confess my profound love to you! Guess what! Now I’m jerking off to the thought of you fucking me because your body is freakin hot and I want it on me. He swallowed hard. “God, I’m so stupid… I’m the biggest moron on Athenas...”

He tensed at the feeling of the bed dipping. He felt a hand on his back that shook him a little. “Oi, Tim, it-- it’s fla-- I’m. Flattered. Really… Very flattered. Kinda sweet in a way.”

Timothy was very unfamiliar with that tone. He sounded strained and his accent made his words hard to recognize. He shuddered. “You’re grossed out, I know you are. God, how loud was I? DOn’t! Don’t answer that, I don’t want to know...”

“You were loud.” His digistruct answered.

“Please die.”

“I die when you die, pumpkin.”

“Timothy.” Zane jumped in. He could hear the glare in his tone towards his clone who was giggling too much. “I ain’t grossed out. If I was, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have let ya kiss me either.”

Oh. He was changing the topic onto that now. That was understandable. He kind of left Zane all to himself after exploding with emotions like that. “I… I should have, um… timed that better.”

“I thought it was sweet!”

“No. It was dumb. It was so duuuuumb. I was so--” he dissolved into a long disgruntled groaaaan that got a small laugh out of the operative.

“Timmy. You said you loved me. You kissed me. Why would I not love that? It made me feel good about all this.”

Timothy sniffed. “It did?”

“Yeah. I’m-- Damn, Tim, I’m so bleeding happy to hear you say that you have no idea.”

His aching stomach paused it’s horrific nervous rolls.“... Really?”

“Yes! And when you kissed me, I was… Shite, I never--hah, I’m not too good with words like this, not like that’s a shock. It was amazing, Tim. Like fireworks in me chest, as cheesy as that sounds..”

With some hesitation, Timothy crawled and poked his head out. The operative’s smile was so happy and loving, if not a bit tired. He must not have a good sleep or his clone was bothering him too much. He understood that kind of exhaustion. “Nnno, I… you’re sweet. I’m the one that’s bad with words, Zane.”

“No, you’re not.” The body double stiffened when he placed his hand on top of his own. “You’re poetic. A real darlin.”

His eyes shrank. “Have you been reading my notebook?”

Zane drew back slightly from surprise. “What? No, you want me to?”

“No!” Timothy squeaked. “I--god, please don’t! It’s bad. Really stupid poetry stuff.”

“Oiiii. No. You stop that. Do you enjoy it?”

“I… yeah, it helps, and…. All that stuff.”

“If you really like it, then it ain’t stupid, Tim.”

“Awwh… you mean that?” He blushed. “Thanks, I mean--That’s not good logic when it comes to certain stuff, Zane. Like necrophilia. Like, if you really love y--”

“Tim.”

“Sorry…” He sat up, took and squeezed his hand as he laughed nervously. “Just call me Tim the Mood Killer, that’s me. You were… I don’t know what you were setting all this up for.”

“I was setting up the mood in which you feel good about yourself. Well! In a different kind of way, haha.” His heart skipped as he watched Zane inch closer to his face. “Your, ah, poeticness. I thought it was very sweet of you… describin’ me like a statue. I’ve gotten complimented but never like that.”

“O-ohh… uhhh… you’re… welcome?” What was he cuing here? Did Zane want to be kissed? He was getting really close. Did he forget that Timothy was just jerking off to him--? Wait, was he turned on by that? Was this foreplay? Oh, god was he about to get it right now? Why was he so close and not touching him at all but Timothy could feel some kind of energy off of him. Should Timothy be touching him? Was he waiting on him? A dizzying fog clogged up his mind.

“Timmy, I can see how hard you’re thinkin’.”

The body double winced out of his trance and smiled awkwardly. Was he sweating? Why did he feel wet again? “O-oh, sorry.”

His arm tensed up again when the operative touched it. It was chaste, affectionate… hesitant, too. It made him acutely aware of every sense. The fan slowly spun above them, providing a soft hum as whitenoise. Whistling wind lightly pushed on their window. His digistruct had long dissipated to give them privacy. It was dark but Zane’s eyes illuminated what needed to be seen and Timothy could read his face clearly. His expression-- his mind transferred him back to the hotel. He was worried? Hurt? What did he say? Before Timothy could ask, Zane spoke, meeting his gaze. “Can I kiss you?”

_Tim… Timothy, hey, heeey, hey, I forgive you. Can I hug you?_

It hit him like a bat to the face. Zane was still… Of course he was. Timothy really hurt him on that day. Of course, there was going to be scarring. “Yes...”

With no more hesitation, Zane grabbed his shoulders and pushed into his lips. Timothy whined instantly at the touch, throwing his hands around him as he returned the kiss. Oh, he probably shouldn’t have since he just… his worries melted away when the operative’s lovely hands touched his face. He felt like he was being sucked down into the mattress as the Vault Hunter kissed him so beautifully. It was so ticklish and the way he was moving his lips kept coaxing out small noises from his throat that he was going to be flustered about later. He was so touch deprived. He wanted to be bathed in his strong hands, his toned arms and aaaaabbbs. He could feel them rubbing against his stomach. His leg reflexively twitched at the connection. Zane was touching him so lightly yet it proved such provocative noises out of him. His heart swelled up like a sponge with love. Was he allowed to touch his hair now? Were they officially dating? He could feel his stunning muscles through his shirt. Was where he was touching him appropriate?? Should he not be touching him at all?  
Zane’s hands lovingly ran through his hair, down his neck, over his shoulders, his sides, until they wrapped around his waist, drawing out a long-winded whiny moan from the body double. Tears leaked out of his closed lids. His skin boiled under his fingertips. Jack would kill him for kissing a Vault Hunter… but he wasn’t alive anymore, was he? He was safe to do this, right? He was safe in Zane’s capable arms. When the Vault Hunter pulled away, Timothy whimpered like he was a puppy who got kicked. With a wicked grin, Zane melted back into him and hummed into his mouth before pulling away again.

Timothy swallowed. Blood pounding in his ears. “Hhhey. Zane?” His voice came out so broken that he barely recognized it.

“Hmmmm?” He had his hands perched on his chest as he rested his head on them, looking up at the body double. He could most likely hear how fast his heart was going.

“I think… I’m really gay for you, like… really gay. Like wow. Wow, please keep. Kissing. Me? Please? I love you.”

Zane’s smile could put off its own light. “You’re bloody adorable, Timothy.”

“Zaaaaaane…!” A meek noise escaped from his throat and he covered his face as a result. His leg kicked again when he felt his ticklish lips on his neck. He squirmed and keened at it, borderlining on laughter. His body convulsed. “Hhhkhkhhtiiiicklessss…!”

The operative snickered, delivering one more kiss. “Why don’t you shower, love. I’ll clean up in here. Cook. Then we’ll talk. Alright?”

“Talking. Talk. Yeah. Right. About this. What this is. Yes. Talking. Teamwork. Are you still kissing me? Why do I feel like this? God, you’d think I’ve never been kissed before.”

“I love it when you babber on. Makes me wanna tape it just to hear you more often.”

“It’s stupid. You’ve got me so-- man… Zane, I really love you.”

His ECHO eye was so bright lighting up his face, he could see his other eye watering up. His chest hitched a few times before gushing. “I love you too, Timmy. I love you so, so, so much. Oi’m… I’m so happy...” 

“Zaaaane…” Timothy whined, sitting up, following after his lips. “Me too… Ca-an, um, can we...?”

“Yes.” He replied almost in a whisper. They locked lips once more all the while smiling through it. With twitching hands, Timothy fumbled through Zane’s hair, who hummed deeply at the touch before taking him by his middle and bringing him closer. The body double was getting used to his facial hair now. It was still scratchy, but soft. He was in love with the way it felt on his lips and chin. It was like a weird feather pillow that was just feathers and no pillow case. He wanted to stay there and feel Zane’s voice vibrate in his chest. When they finally broke off, Timothy planted his lips onto the operative’s neck and tried to keep him still by grabbing him at his sides. Zane was laughing, _really_ laughing all giddily and cute.

The operative has always been a different kind of happy after the hotel incident but now he sounded rejuvenated, refreshed. Timothy did that. He made him this kind of happy, got him to laugh like a hearty drinking song. It made him feel intoxicated. He dug deeper into his neck, holding the wiggly and giggly Vault Hunter to his chest. Zane was so strong. Timothy was trying to use his own weight to force him onto the bed but Zane was keeping them both seated upright.

“Tih--Timmy! Careful, love, you’re gonna leave a hickey.”

“That’s kind of the point.” He grumbled before carrying on nibbling and sucking on his skin.

“Timmmm, we need to start the mornin’. Mmm...!” Timothy didn’t stop. He was too in love to bother with self control. He kept going just to hear that gorgeous laugh from him again, and he melted when he did. Zane took his head up into his hands and planted one last, looooong kiss that Timothy was ingraining into his brain. It had his whole body going slack that the two fell back into the bed. He wanted to be embraced by the operative’s laugh.

“You’re really pretty...” The body double said in between gasps.

The Vault Hunter smiled as he eased off of him. Timothy pouted and whined again, reaching out. Zane was full of giggles today and he took his hands and pressed them back into him. He nudged him towards the edge. “Go on, boyo, outta bed.”

“But, but, but but buuut--” He grunted when Zane’s playfully stern expression ceased to lift. “Fiiiiine...”  
He begrudgingly rolled to the edge and shakily stood up. His waddling stopped at the door frame and he sheepishly glanced back, his eyes huge. He awkwardly cleared his throat. “But, um, I’ll have you know that uh… um… it felt… really nice. To--to finally kiss you, I mean. Yeah. You kiss nice. I kind of… Ok, I feel bad that I was pushing--”

“Don’t.” Zane interrupted firmly. “You have every right to take this slow, Tim.”

The body double’s back spasmed at the tone. “Zane…!”

“We’ll continue this later, love. I promise.”

“Okay… sweetheart.” Timothy left the room with a little sway in his step. Zane watched him with a sigh rolling off his tongue. Suddenly, the body double returned. “Is it okay if I call you that?! I-I s-sssswear that wasn’t... Um! Y-y’know! That was… I-- Yeah, that was me. Is it ok?”

Zane felt like he was soaring. “Yes, of course...”

“Really? Ok… You look sure. Ok. Um! I love you.”

“I love youuuuu.”

“Is--uh, you always use variations of my name. There’s not much for yours other than, like… Zany. Which is a word… I mean it fits you. You’re zany and zesty, but I don’t know if I should call you that. Do you want me to call you that? It’s not really uh, romantic. Well, Timmy isn’t really a romantic name. My name isn’t romantic sounding at all. It’s got a T H in there and that can be really hard to say--”

“Tim. Timothy.” 

“Huh?”

“Go take a shower, we’ll talk about this soon.”

“Showering! Yes. On it. Going. Out of the jizz room. God-- Shutting up. Are you sure you don’t want me t-- Okay!! Shower! I’m going to the bathroom! I am physically walking in the bathroom.” Zane heard the door shut but his voice, loud as ever, sounded like he never left the room. “I AM IN. THE BATHROOM. And avoiding the mirror because I probably have cum stains on me...”

Zane decided to spare him from the embarrassment of shouting back ‘yeah you do’. Zane got up, turned on the overhead light, and got some tissues to clean up Timothy’s mess. A brief intrusive thought told him to lick it. It was a bit of a infamous habit, but he suppressed it this time since he had no one to impress around him. He forced his mind to wonder and smiled when it centered on their kiss. He was soft to the touch and squirmed frequently, making such cute noises. He always gave such nice, glowing hugs that Zane can and will physically melt into, like chocolate out in the Pandoran sun. The operative wanted to squeeze and mold his extra skin… bite it and tug on it, just to see how he would react. Zane gently touched the forming hickey on his neck and felt a twinge below his belt that sent his blood rocketing up to his face. He threw the dirty tissues away and awkwardly adjusted his slightly tight pants. He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Really? It was Timothy! They lived together for how long now? Months? Zane was surprised he didn’t walk in on him masterbating sooner... or having sex with his clones that he hasn’t fully admit to yet. Zane wasn’t certain if he should or not have expected Timothy to be picturing the Vault Hunter. He was still shook up about it. Turned on by it, even. 

The body double was _loud_. His digistruct burst out laughing when they heard his initial moan downstairs. He wasn’t actually going to go up there and invade his privacy until the clone kept pushing him to. Damn Jack clone. He definitely wasn’t Timothy. The body double would have probably looked the other way. The operative slowly sat down on the bed, his mind full of images of Timothy. For one, he never judged anyone’s bits, but he truly wasn’t expecting Timothy to be well-endowed. It wasn’t quite as big as his own, but it was made up for with how wide it wa-- Zane touched his face. He was boiling hot. Was he seriously comparing their sizes?

“You too, huh, macho?”

The shock made Zane slip off the bed, but he soon caught himself by his own legs and whipped around, crying out. “You’re still here?!”

“I was always here, pumpkin.” He smirked at him, holding up his hand which flickered in and out of view like he was glitching. Right. They could turn invisible. So, he never gave them privacy. He watched them. Zane already felt unbearably hot from thinking about Tim... “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Defensively, the Vault Hunter placed his hands on his hips and stood erect. His tone, harsh. “Not a thing! Move aside, I need to go make break--”

Suddenly, he was in front of him. Before Zane could react, the digistruct put a hand on his chest and held him there. “You look like you’ve loaded on an extra package today.” His yellow eyes followed up his form. “You know, if you want, I can take that off your hands for you. Just tell me where to sign.”

“No!” Scoffing, he shoved his hand off his chest and turned. “That’s-- no! It won’t feel right.”

“Pfffffffffffff, I’m not Timothy, cupcake. Obviously. If you seriously think I am, you need to get better hearing aids. Tim’s not gonna give a shit if I play with you like one of those plastic toys with water in ‘em and there was like glitter and shit or like plastic fish anyway-- come ooooonnn. You’re a Vault Hunter! You’re not supposed to have a moral compass.”

Zane leered over his shoulder at him.

“Okay, okay, out of line, I know. But listen, Zane…” The digistruct walked over to him. Zane watched his hands trail down from his biceps, over his hands, and towards his belt. His face flinched at the feeling of the clone’s crotch flushed against his backside. He shouldn’t be surprised that this digistruct had an erection. “If you’re that uncomfortable with it, I won’t say anything… just close your eyes...” His vision was slowly fading as he felt the clone’s electrifyingly warm hand flow over his zipper. He shivered and bucked against his hand, when the clone applied pressure onto his groin. “It’ll be quick.”

Zane slacked into his embrace and gave a soft, half broken moan. The digistruct took his time undoing his belt and waning his length out of his pants. He was really feeling it out. The Vault Hunter couldn’t complain about it, however. It felt good. True to his word, he didn’t say a thing as he fondly stroked the Vault Hunter while his other hand freely explored the muscles underneath his shirt. The heat was unnatural just like his own clone. It felt so extraordinary on his skin. He pulsed each time his hand eased down his shaft. He felt as soft as velvet. Zane already felt like he was coming undone and it had only been a minute. He usually lasted a lot longer than this, but the phantom memory of Timothy’s lips on his neck was driving him to a breaking point. He wished they could go on longer. Zane desired to sink his teeth into him, any part of his skin available and mark him. There was a long strand of drool hanging out of his mouth as he panted. Zane mewled when the digistruct pulled on his hair, his legs staggering as an orgasm was raked out of him so fast he lost feeling in his legs. The digistruct kept his limp body afloat. He would have never expected that a digistruct of Handsome Jack to be tender in his touches.

Zane couldn’t make out what the clone was saying due to the heavy fog of afterglow. He made some kind of noise that brought laughter to his ears. 

“You’re welcome.” He felt a slap on his ass. “Get your pants on, princess. You got a dumbass to woo.”

. . .

In a rush, Zane decided on something quick and easy just in case Timothy got out of the shower soon. Just some simple eggs and bacon. Their morning was going to be busy-- speaking of, he checked his watch. He had an hour and a half but it felt like they had to leave in five minutes. He took a breath and rode on the exhale, “You’re fine, Flynt. You’re good. Calm the feck down. It ain’t the end of the world… again.”

It was probably good that he was nervous about how today will go. Maybe? Zane felt wrought with wonder. I wanted to drop by Tannis’ lab while Timothy was working with Fl4k, but he also wanted to stick around for a bit to make sure everything was going well. But why wouldn’t things go well? Fl4k was a capable Vault Hunter. The operative has already told them about Timothy and his problems with his Jack tendencies around small animals. They seemed to be okay with it. Fl4k has never not lied to him if they don’t feel good about a person. Zane could only hope Timothy would give him a chance too. Speaking of, he could hear the steps creak under a certain body double’s weight. 

His face flushed, he glanced up and smiled at the still flustered Timothy. “Heyyyy. You feelin’ any better?”

“Uh, yeah, um… You’re loud.”

Zane dropped the spatula and it clattered on the stove, nearly falling into the fire. The operative hastily picked it up and set it aside and… he started laughing at the thought. Of course, Timothy would hear him, the bathroom was butted up against their room. He scratched the back of his head and snorted. “That makes us even now, don’t it?”

“I… I guess so. I’m, um, assuming that’s what we’re going to talk about?”

He glanced at his watch again. “Yyyyes.”

“You busy?”

“Well. About to be. Both of us are.”

“What? Where am I going?”

“It’s a surprise?” He beamed guiltily and casually turned back to the stove. He didn’t think this through. “There’s this little animal rescue in one of the little towns down the mountainside. They got all sorts of critters. I was gonna take you there. You like animals, right?”

Timothy started fidgeting immediately. “Oh… Oh, Zane, that’s-- wow, really thoughtful of you. Um. I do, yeah, but...”

“You’re scared of killin’ them, I know. S’why I got someone to help you out.”

“What? Wait, did monk guy put you up to this?”

Zane felt a fistful of emotions in one mental punch, anger, confusion, apathy, resolute, then his muscles relaxed as he calmed down in an instant. “No. I thought of this all on me own. I was thinking you could use seeing some cute creatures to tone all that stress down.”

He blinked. “That’s… a really good idea, Zane.”

“Thank you! I’m loaded up with good ideas.”

“Mmm. Mmhm. Sssssmmm--hmm. Ahem...”

Curiously, Zane looked to see Timothy struggling not to say something inappropriately suggestive by how tightly pressed his lips were and how he glared at the floor. Okay, he had to. Zane just had to. He placed the spatula down and hastened his way over to him. He adored how his eyes glowed as they widened when he took him to his lips. His little squeak poked at his heart. Instantly, the body double melted into him, returning the kiss. Timothy’s arms limply swung at his sides. His hands were raised and twitched, unsure what to do with them until the kiss broke.

Already, his eyes were so hazy from a kiss that lasted but a few seconds. Zane wished he could hold him like this forever.

“You’re sweet, Tim.”

“No, you.” his words tumbled out in one word, following after him. Instead of putting his hand on him like Zane wanted him to, he timidly placed it on the counter, close beside him. He was practically hovering over him. 

Zane offered a smile to him that he hesitantly returned. “You worry too much, love.”

“I… Zane, I don’t want to fuck this up again… What… even are we right now?”

His warm grin faded. “... What do you want us to be?”

Timothy’s nose wrinkled, his voice slightly raised. “You’re always asking me about all this. Why don’t you tell me how you feel for a change? I-I know you’re relie--happy! I’ve never seen you so happy… but aren’t you… Aren’t you mad at me for taking so long? I almost killed myself now I’m kissing you. I feel like I just manipulated you. Y-you’re supposed to be--”

“Tim, you’re no--”

“No. Shut up. I--” He threw his hands up and walked to the other side of the kitchen. Zane watched him pace, mumbling to himself while his hands frantically moved. He only stumbled into the counter once due to it being on his blind side. His expression held such complexity that Zane was sure he saw his skin cracking under the pressure. He finally spun around and stood an inch away from him. “What do _you_ want us to be? Cause you and I know what I want us to be… so so badly. I… But we both know we’re not going to get that. So, what do you want?”

Deja vu. The atmosphere was similar from the one at the hotel. Although, it wasn’t intense and uncomfortably raw like before. This one held more familiarity in each other. They weren’t grasping at the darkness anymore. Yet it felt just the same. It was the same kind of breakfast too. He was thankful the radio wasn’t on. He didn’t feel like buying more furniture.  
Zane turned off the fires and scooped one fried egg onto the body double’s plate and two onto his own. He poured the bacon onto an extra plate that was smaller than the other two and carried all three of them to the table. “... I just want you to be happy, Tim.”

Timothy cried out in frustration, “You cannot be this selfless, Zane! I-I-I like to hope that I know you fairly well at this point. Y-you’re sweet but y-- Let me finish. Zane, please. Please let me talk.” The Vault Hunter closed his mouth. “You are sweet. But I know you’re not that patient of a guy. Y-you wanted this to be a serious relationship since… god, months? Y-you seriously… you couldn’t...”  
The reality of the situation seemed to finally hit him. His eyes watered. “You… god, you--? No. I… You really. Zane. Zane, you love me that much?”

“Yes.” He poured his heart out into that one word. “Tim, we don’t have to be official if you don’t want us to be. As long as I can love you just the same.” Praying that he was reading the situation right, through some hesitation, he took his hands. “As long as I can adore you, support you… kiss you. I’m happy to call you anything. I meant it when I said that we can go as slow as you want.”

“Are… are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be sayin’ it if I wasn’t. Now, Timmy… What do you want us to be? Or rather, what do you think we should be right now?”

“I… I don’t know. I just don’t want to stop being around you. Y-you make me feel like I’m worth something. A-and I know what you’re going to say, you’re gonna say that I am but I never… Feeling it and hearing it-- I had no idea how different that was until right now. I always felt I was getting peer pressured, like being forced into feeling good about myself because everyone told me to… I don’t get why I’m feeling all this now. Y-you’re a really good kisser, Zane. You, like, flipped my world around with your mouth. How did you do that? You got magic lips.”

Zane barked with laughter. He felt lighter than air. “Timothy! Haha! Tha--ah… That’s what love does to ya, Timmy. I’m so happy that you’re getting there, y’know, getting better.” He hoped this was a sign of him getting better.

“Thanks, Zane… I should really figure out how to thank you better.”

“Don’t. You don’t need to.”

“I _want_ to… I love you.”

“... I love you, Tim.” He struggled to break the contact but when he did, his heart caved in. With a swallow, Zane patted his shoulder, awkwardly keeping it there. “We need to eat though. Then, ah… get ready… We ah, got about an hour twenty but um, you know…” 

“Oh! Y-yeah! Right.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Sure.”

“Mmmhm.”

Neither of them moved. They stood there, listening to the sound of their own breathing. Eyeing at each other’s lips, it only took a few more seconds before the operative broke and lunged into the body double to have Timothy meet him halfway, clutching the back of his shirt as they firmly locked lips. A longing sigh rolled out of Zane as he felt over Timothy who quivered at his touch. The operative’s back gently nudged the table when the body double swayed a little too far. He didn’t mind, however. He liked being squished. The moment they broke for air, the Vault Hunter dove in to tenderly kiss all over his unmasked skin, kissing up and down his scar, open mouth kissing his jaw, anywhere the operative could reach wasn’t safe from his mouth.

“Zaaane!” Timothy squealed pathetically. “Hoh, Zaaaannnnne…! Za-Zane you’re going to get me all hard again and then we’re both gonna be uncomfortable.”

“One more...” He mumbled, sloppily kissing his neck a few more times before stopping with a huff.

“Tha--that was way more than one…” He shivered, tugging on his shirt. “Please don’t stop.”

Zane chuckled lowly. “Yer givin’ me mixed signals here, Tim. You want me to stop or not?”

“Y-yes?”

“Timothyy.”

“God, I don’t know. I love you. I-I never felt so loved… or have I? I don’t know.”

His face tensed up at that, recalling last night’s conversation. He cleared his throat. “Well, now that our food is officially cold, why don’t I heat them?”

“Oh-! D-- It’s okay, I’ve had worse than cold eggs.”

“Not in this house… The bacon is still warm, eat on those while I warm these back up.”

“Eheh, okay… Soooo...” 

Zane made off with the plates and placed Timothy’s in the microwave. He mocked his tone. “Soooooo?”

“Shut up...” Timothy replied goodnaturedly, a giggly smile in his tone. “Um… what’s um… Boundaries?”

“You wanna set boundaries?”

“Yes! Like… when it’s okay to do _things_ and… all that.”

He raised a brow at that reflection, looking at his fluster quizzically. “Youuu? What do you mean by that?”

He crammed another bacon strip into his mouth. “God, please don’t make me explain… That wasn’t supposed to come out of my mouth like that.”

Upon hearing an annoying beep, Zane took the plate out and gave it to Tim. He took a moment to brush the few strands messily spread out on his forehead. “How was it meant to come out then?”

“Can I touch you?” Timothy quickly avoided eye contact, grabbed a forkful of fried egg and stuffed it into his gullet while Zane reheated his dish. “Shit. I mean, uh, not like that! I mean, I’d like to at some poi-- god, do I seriously need to say that I was just… Slow. Tim. Slow. Guh. I mean, like, you know, ca-can uh, we hold hands? All that romantic… Type. Stuff. ‘Nd junk… y’know.” Zane choosing not to respond right away granted him more of Timothy’s unsteady voice that was being muffled by food. “I have no idea where to touch you when we kiss and I don’t know if it’s okayyy? To touch you? Play with your hair and all that?”

“Darlin…” He cooed, petting his head. “You don’t gotta stress eat about it.”

“Wha...?” He swallowed hard. “Oh! Ahhhaahaa. Fuck.”

“Timothy...” The operative sat down in front of him, set his plate down, and took his hand. “I don’t mind any of that. Do you?”

“Wh-wha? You wanna? Uh, pshh, no. I don’t mind. As--as long as it’s not in public...”

“Why not?”

“I make dumb noises when we kisssss, Zaaaaaane! You heard them!”

“I thought they were endearing!”

Timothy groaned in self pity.

“Well, they are.”

He groaned louder.

Amused, Zane simply carried on eating as he watched the body double fuss. He snagged one of the last few bacon strips yet as he finished off his egg. The operative quickly snatched the remaining meat with a playful raspberry that Timothy blew back. This… was so much better than their situation at the hotel. “You’re really grown, Tim.”

The body double scoffed as he twirled his fork on the tablecloth. “Yeah, I’m groaning because of how embarrassed I am. You’re an asshole, y’know that?”

“Hehheh. No, love. Grown. You’ve grown a lot since I met you.”

He made the utensil walk for a few seconds as his brain slowly registered the compliment. He looked up, his lips small. “... For real?”

“Yeah. You took a scary situation and resolved it while listening to yourself and me. You’ve even been silly. I’ve… never seen that from you. I’m so proud of you, Tim.”

He dropped the fork and the operative watched it fall off the table. He sort of vague pointed at it with his own fork and looked back to Timothy’s… heavenly determined and red face. “... Zane, I will crawl over this table and make out with your face.”

“Mmm.” He held off his response until he swallowed his food. He grinned, smugly. “Sounds like my kind of threat.”

The Vault Hunter briefly giggled when Timothy balled up his fists. “God… I was gonna apologize for calling you an asshole, but-- no, yeah, you’re an asshole.”

“Mmmmmhmm, and you’re in love with this grand asshole.”

“Oh my GOD, why did you word it like that?! What is wrong with you?! Why are you torturing me-- Oh! Ohhhh, it’s payback, isn’t it? Well, I-- blehhhhh.” He stuck his tongue out.

“What do you think it’s payback for, darlin?”

“Uh, ok. You want me to say it? For making you wait? I probably gave you boners that you hid really well or I just wasn’t looking, I don’t know. I’m sure your cock is great--” He spoke himself speechless. Timothy sat there with his fingers spread and close to his face as he contemplated his life.

A smile tugged on his lips. “Yeah, I like to think it’s great since I, ah, done a lot of things with it--”

“Zane, shut the FUCK up.”

“You regret kissin’ me now, don’t ya?”

“What?” Timothy shouted, offended. “No! Never! Asshole. No.”

His face flushed exponentially. “Darlin, I was teasin’ you.”

“Right! Teasing. Uh, me--me too… Oh! Uh, I dropped my fork. Wh-when did that happen? That’s weird. I’m gonna… mmmmmn clean. Yup. I’m cleaning this up. You can’t stop me. You just sit there and eat.”

“Okaaayyy. I love you, boyo.”

“I love you too.”

. . .

Finally, the slow waning hand of time was edging towards their meeting time. Zane may have been a little pushy to leave early since the walk was going to take a while. Timothy didn’t complain once. He held his silence during their stroll. The operative didn’t have to wonder why. He affectionately squeezed his hand and immediately the body double squeezed back. This had to be a sign for a lucky day.

“Alright, love. I want you to meet someone special, me best friend.”

Timothy gained an odd look on his features as he spoke. “Oh, uh, another friend, huh? What, another Vault Hunter? You, uh, sure about that? Your-- uh… I mean, Amara doesn’t really like me that much.”

“This time it’ll be different, trust me.” As they followed down the village path, there was a bigger building near the end of the nature walkway where a tall heavily clothed bot was standing in wait. “See! There they are! Ey--!”

“Really, cupcake? That’s a robot. Kind of looks like a stripped down LoaderBot. That’s… creepy.”

The transition from Timothy to Jack was seamless, it startled him. The digistruct’s words were drilling into him now. He took in a breath as he lowered his hands. “Eh, well spotted, boyo. They ain’t human.”

“Uh, yeah? And that’s bugging me.”

“What…? There ain’t nothing wrong with bots--”

Timothy broke into sudden Jack-ified laughter. His expression twisted in ways that were unsettling. His eyes, huge as he gazed at the operative. “Ki-kiddo! You kidding me? You know that guy? What’s his name? Randy? Mullet man who betrayed us.”

“Freddie?” How the hell did he get Randy from Freddie?

“Freddie! That bitch!” He grabbed Zane by the shoulder, pulling him into his side. “You know what he used to kidnap me, pumpkin? Do you remember?”

“Ro...bots?”

“Bingo. Good job, Zane-y” He condescendingly patted his head. “Now how about you tell me-- What the hell were you thinking in your little mind palace that me being _friends_ with a freakin’ dumb bot was a good idea?”

The operative narrowed his eyes. “I’d be real careful with what you say around ‘em. They will take any excuse to kill something.”

“Oh! So. This is how you were planning to murder me then, huh?”

“What?! No! Timothy, you’re--!”

“Oohhh, love that fear in your eye. Come on, what were you gonna tell me, pumpkin. Hmmm? I dare you to tell. I double dog dare you. Do it. Mr. _Flynt_. Mr. “ _Ferocity_ ”, why you scared, lil man?”

Why weren’t the digistructs coming out to snap this man out of it? Goddamn Jack clone… He took a breath and crossed his arms tight. “What does Timothy think of robots?”

“I… _am_ Timothy. I just told you what I thought about them, pumpkin. Is your hearing aid not loud enough for you? Need me to crank it up a notch?” The body double glared at him, pursing his lips. “Or did you just forget?”

“You know what I meant when I said that.”

“I don’t like that tone, Vault Hunter.”

“Not too big of a fan of yours either.” He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and as he predicted, Timothy reeled his arm back and Zane quickly punched his mouth with his own lips. It was cliche, but if he couldn’t talk him out of it…

The body double deflated, melting into the kiss in an instant. Zane broke off a second later. He stared, pleading that that surprise was enough to snap him back.

Timothy slowly opened his eyes and pulled away, suddenly fearful. “Z-Zane, god-- Ohhh god, I’m so--!”

The Vault Hunter took his arms. “No. Tim… it’s my fault that I didn’t tell you who FL4K was before you saw them. I should have prepared you better but I got excited. I haven’t seen ‘em in a while.”

“I’m… I’m still sorry. I reacted too. I… Ok. Robots freak me out. That’s how I feel about them. They really freak me out. With the… big… glowy… _red eye_. Freaky things. I don’t like their voices. I just don’t like them at all an-an-and that… made me do that. Zane, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m serious, Tim. If I just communicated better, we could have avoided this.”

“C-can we just… decide that it’s both of our fault?”

He unwillingly gave in, “... Alright, Tim. Yeah. How you doin?”

“Um… I guess I’m okay. I’m sorry for almost hitting you.”

“That’s nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t follow through.”

“I-- Still!”

“Timothy.” He nestled a hand onto his cheek and already he felt it warming up under his touch. “You think too much.”

“I know. That’s… the hardest thing I can’t not do.”

“Well, hey, at least you snapped out of it before you gone and did something stupid.”

“Heh… yeah. Thanks, Zane.”

He smiled with half lidded eyes and circled his cheek with his thumb once before sliding his hand away. “Lemme tell you a bit about ol’ FL4K. They know a lot about animals, pretty much an expert, at least by my standards. They’re great fun! The only one who actually encouraged me to do the dumb shit I like to do.”

“Like me?” Zane watched that cherry red hue cover his entire face while his expression convulsed and tugged into panicked regret. “Wait, oh my god that came out so wr--”

He stopped Timothy by putting a finger to his lips. He squeaked out of surprise and stopped talking, staring at him with saucers for eyes. His lips were still moist from chapstick and warm on his finger. He switched it to his thumb and gently stroked his bottom lip that brought out a quiet whimper from him. Zane grinned. “Yeah. Like you. I think they’ll really like you.”

Zane realized after a moment that he wasn’t going to talk until he removed his hand. Giggling, he did so and quietly exhaled at the pretty sight of a flustered Timothy. He wished he could calm that poor mind of his. Timothy stuttered, “A-are you sure after all that I said? What if they heard us?”

“Eh, they’re good at ignoring people, trust me… They’ll give you a better chance than Amara-- Hell, way better than Moze. They trust me a whole lot. Ha, we got into the craziest shite.”

“Y-yeah? During the war?”

“Oh yeaaahh. They were there to get me in and out of situations. They me best mate. They got a lot of patience. Smart too. They’re kinda blunt but they mean well. Don’t take what they say too personally. I do think you’ll like him, if you give ‘em a chance too. Will you?”

“I’ll… Y-yes.”

“Atta boy. I appreciate that. Now watch this.” He stretched out each leg by taking one foot behind his back. After he took a runner’s position, he bolted, leaving a small dust cloud behind him as he zoomed towards the rescue center. Panicked and confused, Timothy followed after him. He knew the Vault Hunter was fast but he had no idea he was THIS fast. Without a word of warning, the Vault Hunter pounced into the robot, who sidestepped and caught him by his jacket without any trouble.

“Greetings, Zane. You haven’t changed since our paths last crossed.”

Zane wriggled in the air like an overexcited puppy, his hands waving out in front of him. “C’mon, mate bring it in! Come ‘mere! Hug meeee.”

A low evil sounding chuckle rose from the robot that gave Timothy a brief chill. The beastmaster set him down and hugged the operative with a firm grip, swinging him a bit as Zane laughed.

“I missed ya, ya big git!”

“And I missed you, below average-sized man.”

“Reaaaally now, we’re crackin’ the height jokes? You ain’t that much taller than me. I’m second tallest in our gang, ya know.”

“You are still small.”

“Oh, to hell wit cha.” He shoved the robot playfully before finally turning towards the body double and pulled him in. “FL4K, this is the special somebody I was talkin’ to you about. This is my… uhhhh...”

“Ssssspe-special… somebody?” Timothy offered, vaguely gesturing with his hands.

“... Sure, yeah! Let’s go with that. This is Timothy Lawrence. Tim, this is FL4K, me bestie.”

“Greetings.”

“Hhhhhi.” Timothy went back to fidgeting with the strings on his jacket while FL4K merely looked at him.

Zane gave a quick run through his hair as he sucked air through his teeth. “Well! Now that that awkward moment has passed. We’re going inside now.”

“Indeed.” FL4K commented.

“Uh-huh.” The body double hummed, unable to budge.

Zane didn’t even get a step in. “Timmy? Hey, it’s okay. Fl4k ain’t gonna do you any harm.”

The robot hummed. “... It is my voice, isn’t it?”

“Yes!”

“Tim!”

“I apologize. I cannot change my voice modulator to be more… soothing.”

“Oh no, du-- uh… gu--? Fl4k. It’s soothing like a radio operator but, _damn_ , it is borderline menacing. It would be like, perfect for those murder mystery type shows. Do you do voice acting?” Zane raised his brows at that. 

Fl4k gave a metallic hum. “… I can see why you think that. But no. I do not project my voice into a microphone. I do not act, as you can tell.”

The operative barked, “That’s a cheeky lie, that.”

“Be quiet.”

“Ohohoho! Someone’s touchy. What’s the big bad scary bot gonna do to me, eh?”

“Mutilation. For one.”

“Naaahh, you wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I am incapable of REM sleep or coming up with pictures in my brain. As you put it once.”

“It’s an expression, doll. Ya see, Tim? They ain’t so bad.”

Timothy flinched. “Oh, uh yeah… threatening to mutilate you, yeah. Hahah...”

“They were just teasin’! Weren’t you, bud?”

“Oh. Yes… teasing… that is what I was doing.”

“See? Fl4k’s a good egg.”

The body double’s fearful expression never wavered. “Uh-huh… y-yeah. I trust you.”

“Good! Let’s all get in then. Go on, Tim.” He had to push him inside. The two humans shivered at the change of temperature. It was somehow colder inside than it was outside. Zane leaned back and whispered to FL4K. “Thanks for doing this for me, bud. Timmy’s a good kid, really! Despite his appearance.”

The beastmaster gave a short low hum. “He is more timid than any beast I have laid eyes on.”

“Yeah, he’s adorable.”

“That is… one way of putting it. Yes.”

“Look at ‘im!” He gestured over to the body double who now had his head pressed into the glass that surrounded two curious lemurs that pawed at him. His not blind eye shined and glistened as he gawked at the creatures. The scene gripped his heart in a tight fist. He hurriedly pulled out his ECHO and snapped a photo without Timothy noticing.

“Zaaaannne...” Timothy whined, pawing at the glass. “I waaaaannnt ooonnnee.”

“No can do, boyo. Landlord says no pets.”

“I am astonished they let you in, Zane.” FL4K commented, vaguely amused.

Zane whipped around, shocked and offended. “Oi! What the bleeding feck is that supposed to mean?!”

“You Pandoran folk have… beast tendencies.”

“Yeh, it’s Pandora. S’normal there. Least I’m house trained.”

“On good days.”

“Is… Is this Make Fun of Zane Flynt Day, hello? Did you not want that hug? Should I be takin’ that back?” A little bit of blush creeped up onto his ears when he heard Timothy giggling.

Fl4k didn’t seem to notice. “Can’t take a joke, Zane?”

“Oh, I can take jokes.”

“But not in front of your special someone--Ah. Did you want me to make you cool? Is this why you asked me to be present?”

Zane feverishly hushed them, hissing. “No! That is NOT why. I messaged you! You know exactly why you’re here! Go on, why do you think yer here? Teeeell me.”

“I am to help you special somebody overcome his Jack tendencies while you speak to Tannis.”

“See, right there! You listened.” He turned back and love took over once more at the sight of the body double. He was so adorable, crouching down and using and twirling his hands around to play with the cooped up lemurs who took a liking to him fairly fast. Zane held up his ECHO again and pressed the record button. He needed to capture that beautiful smile on his face.

“Aren’t you supposed to leave?”

“Yeah, in a minute. I wanna capture all that I can. You’ll film him too, yeh? Discreetly, may I add. He’s probably camera shy.”

“... Very well.” Fl4k grunted.

“Thank youuuuu. Love ya.”

“Yes... You are certain you don’t want to look cool?”

“I’m already cool...! Shush.” Zane hissed again. He watched the screen for a while. “... How would you make me sound cooler though? Like, gimme a sample.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. I must make progress with Timothy first and you must leave.”

“Ohhhh, you’re such a… a turd… Fffffiiine!” He stopped the recording with a dramatic huff. The operative acted casual as he strolled over to the body double who was still preoccupied with the lemurs. “Hey, darlin? Somethin’ just came up.”

He could almost hear a crack when Timothy turned his head that fast. He glanced worriedly at the beastmaster then to Zane. “Whwhwhwhat do you mean?”

“I gotta be on Sancturay for a lil bit. I shouldn’t be long. Just a small thing.” He knelt down alongside him and put a comforting hand on his nape. “Fl4k won’t hurt ya, I promise. I thought they’re big and scary and intimidatin’, but they ain’t gonna do a thing to ya. They’re here to help. If I thought they’d hurt you in any way, I wouldn’t have invited ‘em here. Ya get me?”

“I--yeah, I get you, Zane.”

“Least their eye ain’t red. S’nice green.”

“Mmm, yeah. Okay...”

“Thank ya, love.” He leaned in and kissed his forehead before standing up and left the building with a wave.

. . .

Zane didn’t care what he looked like as he rushed and dodged out of the way towards medical. He may have been sprinting slightly past his limit, because when he reached Tannis’ lab, he doubled over and wheezed for half a minute. Damn his aged respiratory system. After another moment, he rose and slowly walked into the somewhat humid chamber. He found Tannis with an assortment of science tools Zane didn’t bother trying to figure out their purposes. She was putting that hair to good use since the bag was halfway empty. Hey, that instrument kind of looked like a worbily dick...

… Man, dick was really on his mind today. He shook out of it.

“Ehhh, Tannis?”

“The door is over there!” She fluttered. “As you can see with your less than primate brain, I am very busy at the moment.”

“With Timothy’s cure, I should hope.”

“And you’re still talking to me.” She sighed, “Ah, yes, well. It’s been a challenge. I have made some amazing discoveries as I have told your unfortunate friend.”

“Yeah, I’m familiar… I’m just stopping by to check up.”

“Well nothing really striking has come up since… however long it has been? Days? It doesn’t matter. Time doesn’t exist. However...”

Zane perked up.

“I am slowly piecing the body double’s original DNA together.” She taps on a jar with purple liquid inside. “It’s from what I could find so far but if his untouched DNA recognizes some of these traits, it could help it form into its original form, which prolongs the inevitable. Unfortunately, my theory has not been tested yet. Oh! Could you bring him to me?”

“He’s a wee bit busy right now. We can try again, uh… whenever. Gives you more time to try to pull out more of his gunk.”

“If that’s the case, please leave. Also you should get that weird bite looked at before it gets infected.”

Flushed, Zane slapped a hand onto his hickey and made a somewhat gruff noise from his nose. “Yes, ma’am...”

Just let her do her thing, the operative reminded himself before he got too mad. Tannis is Tannis and that’s fine. It’s fine. Respect her wishes and move on. As he was trudging back to the Fast Travel System, his ECHO beeped and he frantically took it into his hands. Shit, it’s from Fl4k. He opened the message and his mouth dropped.

It was just a video. His heart can rest easy. The thumbnail was Timothy, his eyes were huge and curious and adorable. He pressed play.

Fl4k’s voice came in, “First, you let the little beast become familiar with you. These creatures are especially curious.” The beastmaster held their hand out and the lemur crawled all up and through their clothes. It briefly chewed at their robotic spine before climbing up their rib cage and popping out from their neck with a grunt. Its tail swished around ecstatically. Were they filming this out of their eye? Clever.

“It’s got such big blue eyes.” The body double’s voice held such wonder.

“Yes, they are the only non primates to have blue irises. A rare gene.” FL4K slowly blinked when the lemur grabbed their head with its tiny hands. “Yes. Hello, small one.”

“Hi leemuuur.” The Vault Hunter waved.

“Cuuuute…!” Timothy laughed nervously.

You can do it, Tim...

“They are too rambunctious and curious to settle down for gentle pets. But a mere pat on the head should suffice. Go on.”

Timothy slowly raised his hand and patted the lemur, who didn’t seem to care or notice. “It’s soft.”

“Indeed. Oh. It has taken interest in you.”

He flinched, leaning away from the creature’s sniffing nose. “EeeeeEEhhehe…!”

“Let the beast smell you.”

He let out a small whimper and held his fingers out for it. “Tiny…! Tiny hands…!”

“It has taken a liking to you..”

Timothy stiffened and brought his hand back when the critter tried to climb on him. 

“Let the beast explore. Do not fear it.”

“I’m, uh, fear of crushing it...”

“That is why I am here. Put your arm out, Timothy.”

The body double gulped and held his arm out. The beastmaster nodded and made a bridge with their arm to Timothy. The excitedly curious lemur lepted across. Timothy’s whole body tensed, his eyes huge as he watched the creature crawl around before it suddenly climbed inside his hoodie to which he gave a surprise squeak at.

“It likes you.”

“It’s tickling meeeeeehehehehee! Ah!” The lemurs head popped out from the neck hole and cooed, snuggling in between Timothy’s head and neck. “Ohhhh…!”

“The beast deems you warm enough to sleep on.”

“Hheaahahaeheh… At least someone likes my body fat, huh…?”

Zane frowned, offended. He texted to Fl4k ‘Tell Tim that I love his rolls.’

“There is nothing wrong with that. It gives you more heat for the blistering colds.”

“Uh, I think that’s blubber but yeah, I guess.” The video stopped right as Fl4k’s message came in that read: ‘No.’

Another text came in ‘Tell him that yourself. I am not a messenger.’

Zane smirked. ‘You just messaged me. So, technically you are a messenger.’

‘I will not gratify that with a response.’

The operative snorted. ‘How is he doing right now?’

Fl4k’s message shot back immediately. ‘He was crying that the lemur had to be put up and tried to throw a Jack tantrum.’

Zane’s heart froze.

‘He is fine now.’ 

“Jaysus...” He typed back, bending over. ‘Don’t scare me like that!!!!’

‘There are some mutts here that he is petting.’ Another blip. ‘I apologize for frightening you.’

Zane reappeared back onto Athenas and walked while he texted. ‘You’re forgiven, mate’

‘No beasts have been strangled yet. I have kept a close watch on him.’

‘Good. I’m back on the Athenas now.’

‘Watch your step, Zane Clumsy Flynt.’

The operative pouted, his thumbs flying. ‘How dare you! I ain’t that clumsy. AND it ain’t my middle name. I do everything in confidence, I’ll have you know.’

‘Watch out for birds then.’

‘Feck off.’ He grouchily stuffed the ECHO back in its case as he made his way up the mountain. The five minute mild jog to the next village felt like forever. Maybe it was because he was looking at his ECHO every so often to make sure Fl4k hasn’t sent any more photos or videos, which they haven’t. They have been silent. Zane hoped that was a good sign. Finally, he reached back to the rescue shelter and took a moment to catch his breath.

That’s when his ECHO vibrated. He quickly checked and snorted immediately. There was an image of Timothy getting mobbed by all kinds of unfamiliar dogs. Only his arm was sticking out. Then a message underneath. ‘My apologize, the keepers and I were sorting this out for the last five minutes. Beasts love him.’

‘How can anyone not love him?’ The Vault Hunter decided to head on in even though he was still wheezing. He didn’t care. He wanted to see his boy… friend. Yes. That wasn’t wrong to say.

Zane followed the sound of a chorus of barking down the hall and to the right and grinded to a halt. Timothy’s laughter was gracing his ears. Slowly, the operative snuck to the kennel room and peered in to see the body double being play-chased by an overly fluffy dog that was the size of his foot. It wasn’t very fast. Zane was almost convinced that the mut didn’t have knees. It walked like it had sticks for legs. He found Fl4k nearby watching in silence. They must be recording. Neither of them had noticed his presence… so he decided to make himself known… riiiight…

Once Timothy was in front of him, Zane instantly bolted in and picked him up from behind, swinging him from side to side, “I got ‘em! He’s perfect! I’m gonna adopt him!”

At first, the body double panicked and a shrill came out but it quickly dissolved into another giggle fit. “Zaannne-uh!”

“He is me squishy and he’s gonna be mine and I’ll call ‘em squishy.”

“Nooooo, not squishyyy.”

“Squishy Timmyyy.” Zane squeezed his belly roll. “Squeesh, squeesh.”

Timothy squealed and wriggled in the operative’s titanium grip. “Zaaahahahaane, stoooop! We’re in public…!”

“Fl4k don’t care, do you, bud?”

“No.”

“Dogs don’t care either.” Zane set him down regardless and got a nice long look at the body double’s blood red face. He couldn’t help beaming at it while Timothy was trying to hide it. “Red suits ya.”

“Shuddup…! I’m embarrassed.”

“And you wear it well!”

“Asshole!” He shoved him but the Vault Hunter didn’t budge that much. He swept back in and held Timothy as he kissed his neck that got him squeaking in a new pitch. “Public! We’re in public! PDA! No! St-stop!”

“Oi, I got called out because of the hickey you gave me. It’s only fair I give you one too.”

“Not right now!!”

He smirked as he whispered, “Right… You’re right. I can give you a better one back home.”

Timothy squeaked again, his body convulsed at his words. Satisfied, Zane pulled away and turned his attention to the small dog in desperate need of attention. The operative cooed as he sat on the floor and tousled its fluffy fur while the mut was trying to bite him.

“You’re a piece of shit.” Timothy grumbled, plopping down beside him.

“And you love me for it don’cha?”

“Mmhm.” The body double playfully punched him and stuck his tongue out at him all the while the operative beamed. The news will have to wait until later...


	22. Hyperion Issued

Zane arose to the fresh smell of crabapple trees flaunting on the wind, through the open window, gently pushing the light curtains. He thought he had gotten used to the unfamiliar sweet scent, but this time it punched him in the nose. He felt hazy, not exactly dizzy. And slow, drowsy from sleep. He turned towards the body double who was looking up at him, his warm and receptive. His scar was burning, small flames licked the air for strength. Gingerly, the body double climbed up on him and kissed his neck, just over his input port under his ear, sending a shock of pleasure up his spine that made his foot jerk.

Zane must have made some kind of noise, because Timothy was giggling like a school boy. “You like that?”

He kissed over the spot again. The operative could feel the flames heating up his ear and scorching his hair. Zane swallowed his moan, “Yer rather confident this mornin’...”

“I guess you just bring it out in me.” His fingers dug into his throat. Zane could hear screaming, it was muffled and faded. He was already used to that sound.

Timothy put his entire weight on him, but he felt… lighter. Zane had to be dizzy, from sleep, from pleasure, he didn’t know. Everything was starting to feel off, like the air was getting thicker. As if someone had sealed off all cracks to the outside world and was now suffocating the room. The Vault Hunter opened his eyes to see that the window was bolted and boarded up. The same with the door. Something wet dripped onto his forehead, he blinked.

Timothy’s scar was fresh, his left eye was seared and cauterized unnaturally. It pulsed each time his heart did, squirting blood out and down his cheek. His expression was nonexistent. Zane felt like he was a head without a body. He tried to move but it was all in vain.

“Timothy...?”

He could audibly hear the body double’s good eye move to look at him. A line that was his lips crooked and cracked until there was a horrifying grin under his nose. He didn’t speak. When he opened his mouth, there was a stub where his tongue would be. Talons snagged Zane’s throat and shoved him into the concrete that stabbed his back and sent a shock wave throughout his spine.

It drove a sob out of him and he lurched out and plummeted-- “ZANE!?” 

The bedroom floor met the back of the operative's head with a muffled _THUP_. Bewildered and befuddled, Zane blinked wildly until his vision caught a familiar flurry of hair over him.

“Zane??” The mess called out. “Did you bust your head? Are you concussioned? Can you move?? Please tell me you can move, I don’t think I can carry you.”

His eyes eventually adjusted to the dark and found Timothy’s bright eye boring into him with concern. Definitely, a different kind of warmth. Relief swept in and eased his tense muscles. “... Yeah, I think I’m seein’ an angel.”

“Shit!” Timothy fumbled off the bed and grabbed him under his shoulder, lifting him up. “Shitshit, shit, we need to get you to--!”

“Timmy!” Zane exclaimed, dizzily swaying as he was forced to stand. He slurred, “I was talking about you!”

“If you think I’m an angel, you must have really hit your head or had some-- You’re drenched, ew.” He looked at his soggy hand and flicked it, mumbling. Zane looked down to see his chest coated in sweat.

“Oh.” Was all he could manage to say.

The body double frowned, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Zane? You okay?”

He gave Timothy a pointless smile. “S’nothin wrong. Just a silly dream.”

“Yea, you’re laughing real hard about it. Zane, you’re shaking. Please sit down.”

The operative slowly obeyed. He took his shirt off and winced at the pain in his neck. He tightly closed his eyes and paused with his shirt on his head with his arms out.

“Oh Zane…” Zane heard the lamp click and a small burst of light set the corner aglow, making the body double grumble. Timothy crawled up beside him, sleepiness in his tone. “Lemme see.”

“I’m fine, Tim.” He mumbled as the body double carefully removed his shirt and tossed it at the door.

“Yeah, I’m sure the big strong Vault Hunter can handle a few bumps and bruises, I know, but let me have this, ok? Christ, you’re wet.” Timothy applied a slight amount of pressure onto his neck until he found a knot. The Vault Hunter arched and growled, which in turn made the body double jump. “Jeez, man. That’s gnarly. Like, giant. Big knot on your neck. Lemme try to get it out.”

Zane pried his hands off. “I said I’m fine.”

“Hey.” Timothy remarked harshly. “What the hell has gotten into you? What happened to communication, huh? You said it was just a silly dream, Zane. Why are you letting it piss you off, huh? Big baby man. You need me to change your diaper?”

Zane recoiled, his legs open and ready to jump out of the bed if the body double decided to tackle him. He simply leered back at him until it was Timothy who gave up, tearing his gaze away.

“Okay… okay, I’m sorry. You had a really bad nightmare and you’re trying to dismiss it. I get it. But… I just want to help. Will you let me? Can I massage you?”

Taking up a weary demeanor, the conscious parts of his dizzy brain putting together his dream and the digistructs’ words. Zane thought about denying his request and getting up to sleep on the couch when Timothy had fallen back asleep. His trust in Timothy forced him to weigh his morals and options. Even after everything they had been through, was his trust from his love blindness or did he truly trust the man next to him? When Timothy opened his mouth again, Zane quickly made his decision and simply nodded.

“Okay… can you scoot up?”

Zane inched towards the base board.

“Thank you.” Timothy sits behind him and carefully messages his thumb into the middle of his neck and Zane stiffens up quick. “Relax, Zane, it’ll hurt more if you don’t.”

The operative stopped involuntary flexing and let his head hang, feeling out the massage. He was in love. He always fell in love fast and hard. He never thought anything more of it. It was different for each person he grew an attachment to. It was a flaw that made him protective. It got him into trouble at times. He made a lot of friends he didn’t think he would come to love! Like the Crimson Raiders. Most people he had let in, come to love, stabbed him in the back. Literally. And he was letting _Timothy_ touch his back. He released a world weary sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you… I always had nightmares in the casino. Nightmares even before then. Ok, ever since I joined the body double program, I have had like, clinical nightmares. Chronic nightmares? Fehf, I think it’s a side effect. My digistructs were the only guys who kept me company. They were, you know, warm. You’d know. Knowing you, you probably slept with your digistruct.”

Zane snorted in spite of himself and Timothy nudged him.

“Dirty old man, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

He groaned lazily, “M’not that old… But yes. On both accounts.”

“Pfff, yeah, I’m not surprised. Also, can you not _moan_ like that? You’re going to make me really uncomfortable, and I will try to throw you off the bed if you make one ‘are you happy to see me’ joke.”

Zane snickered. “That’s gonna be real hard with how you’re touching me.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much right now.”

“Wut? S’the truth. You’re bloody good at this. Mmm. Damn good...”

Timothy was holding himself back remarkably well, whining in his throat instead of making another ill-timed, inappropriate joke. He wondered what else the body double could be thinking of. He was curious as to when he would snap into Jack mode and put him into a choke hold. Thinking this would drive a man wild. Too many possibilities to speak of, it made his heart sink to even view Timothy that way. All these thoughts made Zane realize why Timothy acts and talks the way he does. It made so much sense.

So, he decided to let the body double in. “The nightmare was about you.”

His hands paused, suddenly stiff. “... It was?”

“Mmmhm. You know, I’ve never been scared of Jack. He was an annoying prick to me. Never figured out why everyone was so willing to call him ‘Handsome’. Reaally weird. In any case, in my dream… I lost you to him. It was surreal. I could feel myself getting slammed into sawblades. I was petrified. I couldn’t save you...”

“You… thought I was… you were...” Timothy tried again. “You thought you were still dreaming? You thought I was Jack?”

“I knew it was you the moment I saw yer eyes. Your good eye, bright and lively. It brought me back into reality.”

Timidly, Timothy placed his head onto his back, his hands resting on Zane’s waist. “Did I scare you…? Is that why you didn’t want me to touch you?”

Moving slow, the operative pulled his hands off his hips and held them in his lap, simply feeling his dry palms. “I was… a wee bit anxious. Yeah.”

“You can tell me the truth, Zane. I know I can be unpredictable and I can’t warn when… you know.”

“I know...”

“Fuck me… I’m sorry.”

“You’re getting better, Tim… You will get better. In fact, Tannis wants to try something.”

“Oh... So, that’s where you went yesterday.”

“She found somethin’ that could be able to help you. She’s a mad genius, Tim. It’s a guarantee that she--”

“Just. ‘Could’? Not can? Why aren’t you certain?”

“It’s an expe… I ain’t a scientist. Timothy, I know how painful this is for you, but I want you to get better.”

“So do I, but I just...” His voice cracked.

“I know, Tim.”

“I’m scared…. Zane, I’m so fucking scared. I hate it. I hate that I have to DO it to find out if it works. I hate that I have to go to a place where I’m hated. I hate that it feels like I can never change. I hate that _I_ can’t see my own progress. I hate feeling stuck. I hate feeling all this dread. I hate being depressed all the time and that I have to pretend I’m okay. I hate all this pressure of… trying to figure everything out that it… it feels like there’s… so much weight… like a whole planet… it’s killing me… I’m sorry. I’m sorry that… Zane. Are we doing the right thing? I mean, like… should we be in a relationship or, whatever, this is. I love you, Zane… I love you so fucking much but… if I hurt you… Zane.” His tone turned serious. “If I ever try to kill you again--”

“I don’t want to hear the rest of that. That’s not going to happen.”

“It _might_. You don’t know that, Zane. You can’t know that I won’t try.”

“I know. I know that, Tim. I know this ain’t perfect. It ain’t even close. It’s never going to be close. I get that now. I can’t… pretend that… I can’t be blind from love anymore.”

“So… what does that mean...?”

“It means I’m gonna pay more attention.”

“... You agree with everyone else then? That I’m dangerous?”

“Timothy.” He heard his breathing hitch. Moving his body around to face him, he lightly squeezed his hands. “I’m a dangerous man too, you know. I can handle you.”

The body double faltered, keeping his head down to avoid his eyes. With a frown, Zane slipped his hand onto his cheek that Timothy completely melted his face into. The operative scooted up beside him and quietly urged him to lay down, which he obliged and shoved himself into the Vault Hunter’s chest. Timothy whimpered between tight lips as Zane’s strong hands coursed through his thick locks and stopped on his face. The body double shuffled and wormed upwards until he met his eyes on an even level, his hands lightly touching his middle back. His eyes fluttering to a close as the operative tenderly, lovingly pawed his face. Tracing his scar, the cracks in his skin, his fingers brushing over his lips made him shiver. He choked on his begging words that spilled from his tongue as his hands clutched his sides. “Zane, please...”

The kiss was bittersweet, sending a sharp pain in their hearts, yet neither of them wanted to break from it. He steadfastly ignored the ticklish fibers scratching at his upper lip and chin. Timothy enveloped Zane in his touch, curiously albeit anxiously feeling over the scar tissue. Zane welcomed it and pushed himself into him, wishing to be engulfed, wishing that this moment could last longer. His breathing hiccuped a few times as the body double felt over his torso in such a hesitant guise. The operative hooked his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, oozing out a soft moan from Timothy. As Zane pulled off from his mouth, the body double hastily put a hand to the back of his head, keeping him there. He didn’t mind. Their lukewarm exhales brushed their lips in sync. Half lidded from exhaustion, they bored into each other’s sullen gaze. Mindlessly, Zane ran his tongue over his lips that inadvertently washed Timothy’s which ended up dragging them into a lazier kiss. 

I love you inaudibly ran across his lips and in reply Timothy cradled him and kissed his jaw, kissed his neck, his shoulder before resting his head upon him.

Neither of them fell back asleep. In their fatigue, they held each other as if they were about to say goodbye.

“What’s going to happen…” Timothy tentatively started-- “when we get up there? I guess we need to talk about what we’re going to do when I switch, huh?”

“I’ll figure out a way to calm you down.” Zane mumbled in his ear. He felt chill bumps crawling up his skin as he spoke. “Hold yer hand. If those Atlas boys try anything, I’m not afraid to tussle wit ‘em.”

“You’re part of the Crimson Raiders, Zane. They’re your allies. You can’t ‘tussle’ them. But I might, you know, not on purpose.”

“I can hold ya back. It’ll be okay.”

“What if they shoot us?”

“Let’s consider that the worst case scenario. They know we’re coming. They know who we are… What we stand for.”

“What do we stand for? What do you mean?”

“I stand for trusting you. So does Amara and so does Fl4k.”

“They… were nice to me. The robot. I didn’t choke anything.”

“That’s right. They can handle you, like me.”

“That makes me sound like I’m a disobedient child.”

“Eh, you can be.”

“Heyyyy…”

Zane adoringly squeezed him. “But I love you, you know that, yea?”

“Yeah… It’s weird… that you do.”

The operative didn’t respond.

“I’ve got a punchable face, you know? I’m… undesirable. A spineless lackey. I know that you see a lot in me. I’ve heard, I’ve listened… and I want to see it for myself. Like… once. You know?”

“It’s a slow process, darlin. There’s no need t...”

“You realized it too… It’s always there. It’s always mutating. If this doesn’t work, Zane. If this speeds up my mutation then… What will you do? If this is irreversible… will you…” He gave a broken gasp. “Are you going to kill me?”

“... Thinking like that will drive me insane, Timothy. I can’t afford that. Of course, I’m worried about you. How all of this will affect you… affect us. I just want to stay positive. I want to be your light, some kind of hope for you that anything is possible. I can’t… always be there to save you… I ain’t always gonna know what to do. I know that, but that ain’t gonna stop me from trying. I don’t want to think about a darker future where you’re claiming that you’re Jack… What if there was still an ounce of you left? If I killed you, that tiny piece of you would be gone. I don’t want to lose that. You’ve really progressed, Tim. I’m serious. We wouldn’t be talking like this when we first met. You’ve gotten confident, started speaking your mind...”

“Killing me would be a real waste, huh...? Killing you… would be a huge waste...”

“Killing me?”

“Jack hates Vault Hunters, remember? Tried to kill all of them… called them bandits. If I… I don’t want to kill you. I don’t want it to be an option.”

Zane adjusted his hands on his back and ease his stiff joints. Three minutes of pure silence trickled by.

“Hey... sweetheart?”

“Yes, love?”

“Can we… go to Sanctuary?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, I mean… we’re both up. Time doesn’t exist on that ship as far as I know. I’m sure your Siren friend is up.”

“Mmm, probably. I have never seen the lass sleep… You wanna get dressed then?”

“Mmmhm. I’m tired of lying around.”

“Timmy--” When the body double turned to look, Zane kissed his frowning visage. “Thank you for being willing.”

Timothy shrugged, his face glistening red. “Y-yeah… sure.”

. . .

Upon digistructing into Sanctuary, Timothy clung onto the operative as he settled into deep breaths. “Hey, Zane… Do you know what I don’t get?”

Prepared for him to switch, Zane kept him close while they walked. “What’s that?”

“If people who searched for a Vault are considered bandits then, wouldn’t Jack also be a bandit by that technicality?”

“... I think so, yah.”

“So… He kinda contradicted himself, don’t you think?” Timothy was giggling. “Like, seriously. He calls himself a bandit! He just didn’t think he was because he was a dumb CEO of the most hated corporation. He was sooooo self absorbed. Hell, his girlfriend was a Vault Hunter-- and already a bandit, hypocrite there again. Dating a bandit who murders… bandits, yeah that’s confusing. And he’s also got his… I don’t know what Wilhelm was, boyfriend? I’m pretty sure those guys had something going on between them. Machine man. Anyway. I was a Vault Hunter too, FORCED to be a Vault Hunter, might I add. Does that make me a bandit? He never called any of us bandits.”

The poor body double looked so tired yet awake. He was in a state of limbo, rambling sleepily, and Zane couldn’t blame him for it. He felt weirdly numb from having his somewhat concerte routine ruined. It was like he was drunk without beer and that took half of the fun out of being drunk.

“What a hypocrite.”

Zane snorted. “Yeah, dogshite, he is.”

Timothy ruptured into a giggle fit. “I love you. I love how you talk. Dog’shite’, khehehhekeh”

The Vault Hunter gave him a small smile and returned in a low voice. “I love you too...”

“Do we gotta keep it a secret from everyone else? I’m pretty sure they already know that’s-- you’re so friggin gaaay for me, man. Which I’m flattered. You love this? Powerful.”

His shoulder shook as he struggled not to laugh. “Tim, shhhh.”

“Psssst.” He whispered to no one, “This bastard’s gaaaaayyyy for thisssss… what am I? I was a twink. I was hella twink. Scrawny hell. I got lotta gut. Is there something above twink and below bear? I’m probably that.”

“Well, yea ain’t an otter, that’s more me. I think the term is wolf, maybe? Been a while--”

“Awwwooooo.”

“Awoo?”

“Awuu...uuu...”

"Awwuuuuu." The operative wheezed into a laugh. “I think we should go back to bed when we’re done here.”

“Hhhokeyyyyy.”

Zane chuckled and patted the body double’s arm which he hummed at. The two shivered as they entered Tannis’ medical bay as it was noticeably colder than the rest of the ship. Neither of them could find the scientist in the small space until she was suddenly in front of them.

“You brought the body double!” Tannis chirped. “Excellent, this might hurt, just so you know.”

Timothy recoiled dramatically when she crept closer with the needle. “Uh! I have a name. Can you maybe use it once?”

She blinked. “I don’t quite see the point of learning your name since I rarely see you. Relinquish your arm for me, please. This is a fresh sample that shouldn’t be cooled down in any cir--”

Tim rolled up his sleeve and stuck it out, squeezing his eyes shut. “Just do it! Inject me with your non hurty DNA juice, please.”

Tannis huffed and took his arm firmly. “For your information, by the way, it is not a ‘non hurty’ whatever it is you said. I’ve made it into an antibiotic for your DNA.” She pressed her thumb hard into his arm as she inserted the needle into his vein. At the pressure, Timothy’s body slacked and Zane hurriedly held him up while Tannis finished, “Vault Hunter, if there are any side effects, report to me immediately before you get brutally maimed with your large intestine. I am not a nursery, so if you could please escort him out.”

The operative looked down at his man's pale white skin and vacant eyes before hoisting an arm over his shoulder. “Yes, ma’am...”

He slowly brought Timothy to the railing outside the medbay and urged him to push his weight against it as his legs fought for balance.

“Timmy? You holdin’ up, boyo?”

He belched and made a strange gurgling noise in his throat. “G-bufh, uh… I think so, yeah. Sorry about that. I hate needles… being in surgery for like… hours and feeling _everything_ kinda… yeah. You wanna see me barf--?” His body convulsed. “Nope… nope, can’t do it. That’s gonna stay there.”

Zane tenderly stroked his back. “How about we take a second before leaving, eh? Let your stomach rest.”

“Good… that’s a good.”

“Alright, you just lean on me, lad. I’ll walk ya.” After helping the body double shift his weight onto him, Zane slowly moseyed through the ship, like molasses dripping off a spoon. Well, maybe not that slow, but it felt that slow for the Vault Hunter. He was bored. However, the operative kept his comments to himself, since Timothy was not in the position to recognize teasing. Eventually, they made it to the room quarters and Zane eased him down onto the closest couch.

He was beginning to seat himself as well when the body double made another unsettled noise and gagged. “That got some stuff up there, ew ew ew.”

“You need me to go get some nausea pills?” He said getting up. 

Timothy frantically caught his wrist, his eyes huge and pleading. “D-don’t… Don’t leave me here… please?”

“I won’t be but a--” He took one glance to notice their problem. Zane sat close beside him and placed an arm around his shoulder, preceding to give him a chaste kiss on the temple as a small fuck you to the people staring at them.

He gasped. “Zane…! People-- y-you know… Us?”

“Well, they should be minding their own damn business…” He grumbled, nuzzling his cheek. “We just sittin’ here. No codes being violated.” 

“I’m not supposed to be here--”

“As long as I’m round, we ain’t gonna have any problems, Tim.” He smiled a little when he felt the body double begin to relax in his embrace. “Swear on me mum’s grave.”

“That’s pretty serious...” Timothy mumbled back, his eyes closed.

“A Flynt’s always serious.”

“Thassa lieee. You’re not always serious. Yer silly. Silly grandpa man.”

“Heeeeheheh, goh come on, I got a reputation to hold up, Tim. Yer making me sound soft.”

“You are soft… and itchy.” He yawned.

“Someone forgot to give em teeth a brush.”

“Ehhhhhh...”

“Don’t ehhhh me, boyo. You need ta do yer basic hygiene.”

“Ehhhhhhhhhh… effort.”

“Fiiine, I won’t kiss ya pretty lips then.”

“Fuck yuuuu. Yo--hic, you’re the one wit a pretty mouth. I got weird hairs coming in in weird places.”

Zane hummed thoughtfully.

“Wut...?”

“Just imaginin’ how you’d look with a beard.”

“Honestly, anything is better than that flavor saver Jack had. How he thought he could pull THAT off is beyond me.”

“What do you think, Tim? What kinda beard would you want?”

“I don’t know… I like yours.”

“You can’t copy mine. This is a Zane original. Trademarked and everythin’.”

“Pffffff, bullshiiiiit…. I don’t knowww. One that doesn’t make me look like a complete asshole?”

“That’s a toughy… Maybe a lil goatee?” He teased his chin with his finger, making the body double flinch and giggle. Snickering, he placed two fingers under his nose “Handlebar mustache, possibly?”

“Fhggn, like Hammy? Nooooo, that’ll look so grosssss--stoooop.”

“It would be so cuuuute.”

“It would be a freakin’ mess. I’d look ridiculous.”

“Ehh, don’t be dissing the hair, now. They be for making great disguises.”

“You didn’t always have that look?”

“Oh noooo. But! I looked handsome in every style.”

“I feel the urge to doubt that. So I’m doubting it. You would look super weird if you shaved it all off.”

“No, it wouldn’t!”

“Zane, if you shave off your beard to prove a point, I will break up with you.”

“Before we even started datin’? That’s coooold, boyo.”

Timothy faltered, “Maybe, it is a little much. I’m sorry.”

“Aww, darlin’, I was teasin’ ya.”

“If you wanna shave, it’s okayyyyy.”

The operative kissed just to the right of his ear. “Was only playyiinnng.”

“I dun wanna be controlling how you look...”

“I didn’t say you were trying to be. Thought we were teasin’ each other.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And I forgive you, Timmy. You’re fine, dear.”

“... Okay...”

“Atta boy... Don't worry...”

“Recruit! You brought back Jimothy!!” The two sleepy men jolted awake by the sound of Claptrap’s unharmonious voice. With a squeak, Timothy recoiled when Claptrap embraced his shins. “You’re baaaaaack!”

The body double growled, his hands turning into fists. “If I had any strength right now, I would kick you into orbit.”

“Aww Jimothy, you’re such a kidder! I missed you too.”

“Zaaaaaane, please get him off meeeeeeee. I’m not in the mood. I’m never in the mood for this piece of garbage.”

Zane pouted. “Timothy!” 

“What? He’s unlikable, annoying and belongs in the trash! get him off of me.”

“You’re a long lost friend to me Jimbo!” Claptrap whirled, extending his stick arms to the ceiling. “Come ooonn, I know you haven’t been around people in ages but--”

“Shuuuuuut uuuuuuuuuuuuup,” He took in a long inhale, even though his threats were barely above a whisper. “Youu aaaasshoooooole.”

“You remember that guy in my head too, huh! I’m surprised you do! It’s been so long agooo. Good times. Bad times because Jack killed me! But also good times, because we were together as our family of misfits!”

“Uh-huh...” The body double glanced over at the operative who was developing a growing grin upon his lips. He scrunched up his nose. “I don’t like that face, Zane.”

“Awww, Tim! But you said I was pretty.”

“I’m about to take that back if you say something I hate.”

“You can’t take away a fact, Timmy. I’ll always be handsome.”

Exhausted, he nudged him with his elbow. “Just tell me what it is, already.”

“I think you and Clappy should spend an afternoon together.”

Claptrap gasped, putting his hands to his… audio box. He sounded so hopeful, as if he was about to cry. “Just me and Jimmy?”

“Not Jimmy. Zane, I’d rather die. Oh! Better! I’d rather KILL Claptrap!” His energy was coming back to him now. Properly sitting up, Timothy leered at the bot and forced him to keep his distance with his foot. “You can’t make me do this.”

The operative glared back. “Tim, this behavior ain’t healthy.”

“Dis behvior maieht heeethyyy.”

“Timothy.”

“He’s a walking garbage can. He’s even shaped like one. Just dig all those unnecessary guts out like TALKING, he would be tolerable.”

“Tim. If you just talked to him with some respect, you’d see how similar you two are.”

“Yeah! Respect me, Jimbo!”

“You shut the fuck up.” He aggressively pointed at Claptrap, then to Zane. “And you? You’re calling me garbage now? Huh? Why don’t I kick you down the stairs, huh?!” As he tried to get up, it looked like something sparked alive in his head for his infamous anger lost friction and he was beginning to shut down. His eyes shook. “Shhhhhit. Shh--iit!”

“Hey. Eeeyy...” The Vault Hunter pressed into his arms as he rubbed them. “Breathe, Tim. Hey. Don’t go losin’ yourself, love. Breath. Not that hard. Slow it down. Cross yer arms like how monk boyo taught ya. There you go. Hold it for four. Imagine an anchor...” He gently wiped the tears from under his eyes. “Thaaaat’s the ticket… you’re getting it. Good boyo.”

Timothy shuddered. “I fucked up. Even with the stupid medicine.”

“Oiii. You pulled out of it. That’s good. It’s very good.” He kissed his cheek. “It’s not going to be immediate, Tim. It might be a better idea for us to go home.”

Feeling a squeeze on his wrist, Zane looked back to the teary eyed body double, who whimpered. “Zane?”

“Yea, boyo?”

“Let’s just… let’s get this over with, okay? If you really think, it’s going to help me...”

“You sure? You don’t want to rest? We can do this another time.”

“I’m fine.”

Claptrap put his hands on his ‘hips’. “Well! I don’t know what just happened! It was kind of weird. Like, I wasn’t following at all. Did you short circuit? Do you need… whatever people need to reset? A nap? I’m sure you’re fine. Anyway, are we going somewhere?”

“I _was_ fine.”

“He’ll be… okay, Clappy. Say, how would you like to see Athenas with Timothy and I?”

“Ohhh! Oh! Athenas??” The bot asked gleefully but that died in a second. “Isn’t that place full of weird monk dudes?”

“I’ll say.” Tim commented to himself with a huff.

“Do you think if I tell them I’m a Siren, they’ll worship me??”

Zane smiled, his brows furrowed. “You don’t got any tats, lad.”

“Oh! You’re right. Hmmmmm… I should find some markers before we leave. I can probably ste--borrow some. Ehhh, maybe later. I want to check it out first, survey the premises and if it’s to my liking-- I introduce those stupid monks to their new god-- Me, Claaaaptraaaap!”

“I want to kill him so bad.”

“He’s just having fun, Tim. I don’t think he’s serious.”

“Oh, I’m very serious, recruit! Don’t doubt me again.”

Zane chuckled and saluted, “Oh, yes, sir.”

“That’s more like it!”

. . .

Tim couldn’t identify what was going on the moment he was digitransported. He chose not to. Then again he didn’t choose to. It just happened, but it felt like a choice. His eyes were moist due to over stimulation. No thoughts came into his head. He was moving but he was just an observer. He watched the robot roll around, exasperatedly gesture his clamp hands all over the place. A few curious monks came up to them to look at the spectacle. Standing on the sidelines with Zane as Claptrap busied himself with more spinning and gesturing. He could hear Zane’s crisp, loud laughter beside him but it wasn't enough to break him into reality. His arms and legs felt numb. The sound of his heartbeat was like a lone drum to a psychedelic band, slow and repetitive. It begged him to close his eyes forever.

Upon hearing a sound resembling a nail tapping onto a metal wall, his eyes widened. He felt Jack’s hands grip his head and dig his fingers into his skull before ripping him off his neck. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the landscaping. They were heading back down the mountain. Timothy couldn’t remember even walking this way before. He simply told himself it didn’t matter as his eyes laid on Claptrap. His voice was deteriorating his eardrums. His wheel on bumpy terrain was making his head rot. For a moment, he envied the bot's lack of feet while his own legs ached from walking uphill, his throat parched. However, he paid no mind to it. His attention was on something else. There were a looot of stairs in Athenas. Plenty. He glanced over at the Vault Hunter to see that he was already looking at him with a worried frown. 

Timothy sneered back. “Got a problem, pumpkin?”

“Many!” Claptrap stated happily. “But you’ll be looooong dead and have flies swarming you by the time I finish complaining, though.”

“Oh, I’ll die, eh? That’s cute. Super cute to think that.”

Zane’s frown deepened. He spoke softly, “I think we should stop here.”

“Come oonnnn, gramps!” He whined with a scoff. “Just strollin’ here, hun, talking with an old friend. You know… like I should be.” He patted Claptrap’s head.

“Hey yea, recruit! I wasn’t listening to either of you talk while I was monologuing about my inner loneliness, but don’t be such a downer! Jim is doing so much better right now because of me!”

Timothy chuckled lowly. “Yeahhh, kiddo. You’re right. Fuel your ego.”

“I will!”

Zane heaved a heavy breath out of his nose, holding a grimace that the body double simply snorted at. As they approached the stairs ahead, the Vault Hunter abruptly snatched his wrist. “Tim. I think we should go _home_. Now.”

Timothy ripped his hand away from his touch, meeting his heartbroken look with disgust. “I think you need to suck it up, pally.”

“Yea! Suck it up, recruit!”

“Timothy. I’m serious.”

“Yeah, and I’m serious about this. You know, being control of my own destiny and all that bullshit.”

Zane leered back, standing erect. “You can control that right now, Timmy.”

A pleading hand lightly pawed his palm and Timothy shook it away, his eyes narrowing. With shifting eyes, he backed up as Zane stepped closer. “You always know just what to say don’t you, Vault Hunter? But you’re not going to stop me today, are you, lil man?”

The Vault Hunter sneered, his arms crossed.

“Pff. Yeah. Thought so. Come on, Clappy, I’ll help you down the stairs.”

“Oh thanks! No one has ever done that for me before! You’re the first person ever to actually do that for me! You know, I was never interested in therapy. I thought I was too good for it, but I see that you’ve come into a new light an--” Rolling his eyes dramatically, the body double kicked the poor robot down the small flight of stairs. He cackle laughed as Claptrap bounced and shrieked from pain until he suddenly stopped. As if he got his head slammed into cold water, Timothy felt immense pain in his neck. He blinked hard, tears rolling down his chin. Confused, he stared at the bot and uselessly watched him struggle before finally hoisting himself back onto his wheel and checking over himself. He sounded as chipper as always, but that was just his voice box. He couldn’t purvey any other emotion. “I think you accidentally pushed me, Jimmy! I don’t blame you! I’m kinda heavy. I’m ahaha, sure you didn’t uh… MEAN to do that. It’s okay! I forgive you.”

Timothy was starting to realize what Zane meant. Claptrap taking abuse, pretending to go on like there was nothing wrong in the first place, the constant unfiltered chatter, the endless uphill battle to be liked-- Everything linked to Timothy. The body double descended the steps and fell to his knees in front of the bot and pulled him into an awkward embrace.

Claptrap yiped. “Uhhhhhhh, what, what is happening?”

Timothy didn’t reply. He was too busy consulting with his feelings that were assaulting him.

Seeing this soothed the operative’s nerves. He can be taught… “He’s givin’ ya some love, boyo.” 

“Oh! Ohhhh. So this is… huh… Man, that’s...” Claptrap sniffled. “Wow. That’s-- snffffff, you’re gonna make me cry, Jimothy! I love you tooooooo. Wahhhhhh!!”

Zane stifled his laugh by clearing his throat. He sat at the last step and let the scene roll before him. He tried to not let the guilt consume him. The moment they left the ship, Zane should have known how badly Timothy was dissociating. There was nothing abnormal about what was going on between the three of them, which should have tipped him off. Claptrap was definitely distracting but he wasn’t the source of blame. Zane drilled into his head to stay more focused when Timothy is forcing himself to do something beyond his limit. But that wasn’t a good idea either. When this was over, Zane was going to talk to him and make sure they have a signal or a code word to when Timothy had enough. Right now, Zane was proud of him. Of course, he had no idea what was going on in his head, but he stepped out all by himself, and he was now hugging Claptrap. He wanted to pick up and coddle the body double and spoil him. This was good news for the future. It was the start of something he hoped to be beautiful.

“Hey! Recruit?” He blinked out of his thoughts. “I think Jimmy fell asleep."

“Did he?” Zane grunted as he stood up and walked over to them. As his fingers brushed his shoulder, Timothy jerked and gawked up at him, startling them both. "Timothy, hey, it’s just me. You ok?"

He shook his head, tears ever flowing

The operative knelt down, "Hey, it's okay to be done. It’s okay to be tired. Let’s let go of Clappy. There ya are-- oh!" With a whimper, Timothy lunged into his chest and Zane lovingly stroked his back. “I know it’s a lot, darlin’. I know. I knowww.”

Claptrap patted his head, which was a little rough, considering it is made of metal. "You really been through a lot, huh? Well! Don’t tell nobody this, but I was on the same boat as you. Ohhhh yes, the great Claptrap you see before you has taken his share of lumps. After Jack destroyed my line and Hammerlock patched me back up-- I was captured! And enslaved by Captain Flynt. He made me his torture toy! And trust me, it’s not as good as it sounds.”

“Trust me, I know torture...” He muttered. He wanted his cat plush to squeeze.

“But then! I staged a mutiny! And escaped with my wheel intacted! I used the terrible storm as my cover and went into the depths of the Southern Shelf. The coldest sphincter I’ve ever lived in with the corpses of my dead friend to keep me company.” That sentence aroused an eerily feeling in Timothy’s gut. It was unsettlingly familiar that made his head hurt.   
“I set them up to play poker, put one on the toilet-- I made one into a pickle, you know, for fun humor! Hahaaa… it wore off after a while. Actually, it really wasn’t funny in the first place...” He paused for an unnecessary amount of time. “Anyway! I found the Vault Hunters in that wasteland and trained them to be what they are today! You know Zer0? They’re with Atlas now. Gaige? She’s uh, somewhere with her death friend. Mayaaaaahnmmm, well, she was great. Axton learned all that sexiness from me. Sal still eats people, there was nothing I could do to help THAT. And uh, Krieg… Yeahhh… They took on Jack! Aaaall six of them busted his face open, because I helped them to the Vault! I stopped The Warrior! And honestly, things have been getting a lot better for me over the years, you know, despite the whole Calypso gods--but they’re dead now! So who cares! As I was saying, uh, Tim. You know, in the end… everything does become. Okay. The sand kinda settles and you become General of the Crimson Raiders! So yeah, things work out. You gotta put some effort into it, first, y’know. I made myself stand out so Lilith would pick me to be everyone’s lovable general! So. Maybe, one day? You’ll be like me soon! Everyone will love you for who you are! And they will be people who will hate your guts and kick you down a flight of stairs or set you on fire or run you over with a car or send a bunch of electricity through your brain and deep fry you! There’s a lot of people in this world that say abuse is like tough hot love you can get off too! It isn’t! It’s abuse! I’ve been through it, you’ve been through it, and it suuuuucks! But I digress. There is always going to be those kinds of people who try to impede on your lifestyle. Just focus on you! You’re the only thing you can control.”

“Huh.” Zane pursed his lips together, clearly impressed by the bot. Glancing at the body double, he noticed his posture became much looser than before. “You got some wise words, General.”

“Of course, I do! As a general, I must be experienced with everything! Especially charisma and I am VERY charismatic.”

Timothy mumbled over his words. “Yeah, um… tha… thank you. You’re still annoying but… you’re kinda tolerable now. In short bursts.”

“I know. It’s hard to be near such an amazing companion. Really drains you out! I have that effect on people. I think it’s my extroverted nature. Anyway! Now that that’s handled. I have some monks to convince to sign up for their new not Siren ruler!”

“Wise words from a dictator.” Timothy said, his voice managing to hold a bit of amusement as Claptrap trailed away.

“I think he just wants more love.” Zane mused. Groaning, he stood from his kneeling position and stretched. “I should probably stop him before he steps on any toes. You know how people are with their religions.”

“What? Like how people practically worshiped Handsome Jack? Oh, yeah I’m aware of how easily brainwashed they are.”

“... I wasn’t talkin’ about that aspect, but you’re not wrong. Can you walk? You doing alright?”

“I’m hurting too much to try. I’m, uh. I’ll be okay. If you wanna grab him, I can stay here.”

“You sure, dear?”

“Yeahhh. I’ll be good. I wanna think about… what he said.”

“Yeah?” Worry dripped from his tone but he kept his concerns to himself as he rubbed the body double’s shoulder and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“I know.”

“I’m proud of you, you know that?”

“Ehe… thanks.”

Timothy watched him leave as his mind became like static, fumbling through different voices in his head that sounded vaguely familiar. As he listened, he realized the only difference was tone, their personality. It was all the same voice. It was all Handsome Jack’s voice. Why did Claptrap’s words make him think so deeply about the other body doubles? 

He didn’t…

Know them that well…

The back of his mind was telling him otherwise, but the words were muffled out by the wall Timothy put up years ago. Why is it starting to break loose?

Timothy’s eye twitched at the sound of a bat cracking in half.


	23. Change Of Plans

Zane shouldn’t have shown up to his ex-wife’s funeral at all. The operative stood at the foot of the hill of her funeral, his once bright eyes clouded and sunk in deep. Her name was Vallory and Zane was stricken with love for her. She was a badass and he adored her for it. Vallory Flynt ran a menacing mercenary gang for ages even as they were dating and engaged… Well, she grew a fiery hate for him when he wanted a divorce. He was a different man back then. A very dumb stupid selfish man… It was possible that he hadn’t changed much since then and that was what was making his trek uphill an impossible one. Their marriage ended with disaster and countless deaths. He had to get off Pandora to escape from the hitmen she sent on his tail. And so he meandered about, met up with his other spouses, in the end he forgot about her until he got an invitation to her funeral. It was signed by her son: August Flynt. Their reason for their divorce. August… Not a name he would pick for his child, but did that really matter here? He convinced himself he was too busy to take care of their baby when in reality he was terrified. And in the end, he became exactly like his father. His lack of father, really. Zane never came across him but if he ever did… it was on sight.

It was too late to make amends with this kid. Maybe, he should leave while he had the chance.

“Look at that, you actually showed up.” Zane turned to see... the spitting image of himself when he was in his twenties. From his blonde growing facial hair, his piercings, the magnetizing blue eyes, to the blond hair. He stood about a foot taller than him, like his mother and smelled of alcohol. “Didn’t think you would.”

The operative stared at him.

“I’m her son.” He sneered. “August.”

His voice was so gruff, it kept surprising him. “I know.”

“You sure about that? You were staring at me like you were drunk off your ass again. You sober now?”

Ok, yeah, Zane wasn’t surprised that Vallory didn’t keep him a secret. That being said, he wasn’t discouraged by his son’s lack of affection either. He deserved this treatment. “Been sober.”

“Uh-huh. You gonna leave now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, you proved that you’re here, and now you’re gonna leave and go back to your black ops job, right? Wasn’t that your excuse?”

“That was twenty-seven years ago.”

“Yeah? And you never called.”

“She’d never answer.”

August’s grim frown twitched, crossing his arms. “You’re damn right…”

The growing discomfort of their reunion felt like it was being nailed in by the hammer of silence. August was sneering at him, arms crossed like he was waiting for someone to take him away. Remaining uncomfortably casual, Zane simply peaked over his shoulder to see more sand dunes as he asked. “How did it happen?”

The brawler's face darkened, twisting in pain, as if Zane picked at a freshly made wound. “I was knocked out when it happened. We… we summoned a Vault monster and she...”

“What?! Why?!”

“I cheated her out of a deal! Then everything fell more to shit and we ended up chasing these idiots around Pandora. We got them to promise they could take us to the Vault… We did get it and… and it brought us fuck all.”

“August...” He raised a hand to him that August batted away as soon as he saw it.

“Don’t you fucking start, old man. Don’t give me hope. You’re just going to leave after this. Go back to your job like nothing happened and pretend I don’t exist. Let’s keep it that way.”

Glowering, the operative stepped forward. “ _August_ , that’s not happ--”

“I said stop!” He shoved. “I’m already used to you never being around. I don’t fucking need you.”

Zane heard something in his mind shatter.

A man with red eyeliner and jetblack hair behind August approached them. He seemed just as irritable, an unfamiliar accent attached to his voice. “August. They’ve got the boss loaded in. You wanna start your speech?”

Without a word, he gave the lackey a glance, looked to Zane, and began walking up to the site.

Before Zane could follow the same lackey jumped in front of him, saying in a mock tone. “Nuh-ah, you can’t go through here, deadbeat.”

“Kroger!” August shouted, spitting venom. He had stopped, his head turned slightly behind him. “He’s with me.”

“But you said--!”

“I know what I goddamn said! And here’s what I’m saying now: He’s with me.”

Mumbling under his breath, Kroger stepped back and dramatically gestured for the operative to walk with an exaggerated glare. Zane didn’t bother giving him a glance as he continued up the hill. As dread built up in him, the dune of sand towered higher and high. The sun, although setting, beat down on his head. Sweat beads on his brow. Grains were getting in his shoes and slowly drove him to a crawl until he finally found the peak.

The operative found himself standing amongst a gang of four people, not including himself and August. He remembered her crew looking bigger than this. There used to be hundreds of them. The weight of it crushed his shoulders as he stared at the rather expensive coffin six feet below them. Looking at it longer than a second made him impulsively jerk his head away. So he gazed upon August, who appeared just as uncomfortable as he felt. For a moment, their eyes met and the brawler quickly looked down at the empty piece of paper in his fist. His shoulders stiff. “I ain’t too good at this-- but -- Alright, I am gonna say this. She was passionate about what she wanted. Same goes with what she hated. She didn’t let anything get in her way. Legacy was everything to her… And, in her will, she wants me to carry on where she left off. Keep up the family business, find the Vault, kill Felix, so on and all… She taught me a lot, growing up. How to not take shit from people. How to steal shit from people. There’s no one you can completely trust but yourself. And to know when to stop-- and that… was her downfall. She couldn’t and it cost us… our family. The ones we couldn’t bury.”  
There was a pregnant pause. A few of the lackeys sniffled. One had his face hidden by his hands. To his right, Kroger looked incredibly crestfallen, his lip wobbling. August sluggishly pressed on. “I loved her, more than anything… But this is where I’m quitting.”

Zane blinked.

His astonishment was immediately outspoken by the shaken arousement from August’s lackeys.

“What are you doing, man?” Kroger hissed.

August didn’t look at him. “It was out of line. Out of our hands. I’m not taking any more losses. I’m dispersing the gang. We’re done.”

“You can’t do that!”

“We wanted our ten million dollars!”

“Her debt is on you!”

“I’ll pay for it myself!” August hissed. “I have plans.”

Kroger seethed. “So, it’s not just about the girl anymore is it now that you can’t get her back?”

“I don’t have to answer you.”

“You already answered it. Come on, boys. Plans changed.” Eyes huge, August ducked out of the way of Kroger’s pistol, grabbed his arm, and hurled him onto the ground. Without hesitation, Zane joined in with a roundhouse kick to the face of the lackey next to him, breaking his nose on the impact. The third grunt jumped over the grave and tackled Zane hard enough just to make him stumble. The operative activated his claws and dug deep into his chest cavity before throwing him into the broken nosed man who was just getting up, knocking him over in a groaning mess of blood. As Zane knelt there slightly winded, he found a Jakobs pistol in the sand beside him and saw another nameless lackey trying to use confusion to escape down the hill. Grabbing the gun and walking towards the side, he stepped over the man drowning in his nasal blood, shot him between the eyes without so much as a glance, and then he aimed down the sights. It took one shot to bring the coward to a bleeding heap. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kroger stumbling through the sand and a flair burned in Zane’s chest. With his gun hand outstretched, He ran to his side of the dune and--

“Stop!” August snagged his wrist and forced him to aim the pistol into the air, sending the bullet into the sky. He then kneed the operative just below his chest and sent him to the sand with another kick as he stole the gun from his hand. “The fuck are you doing?! Let him go!”

Zane briefly grimaced at the head pain and coughed when August dropped the gun onto his stomach. Grumbling, the operative lifted himself up. “Was only tryin’ ta help ya… Just meet ya, y’knoe?”

“Shut up. He’s harmless.”

“Didn’t seem too harmless to me--”

“Yeah, well you didn’t know him like I did.”

Zane closed his mouth with a click. “Aye, sir.”

Rolling his eyes, August stomped to the two shovels next to the grave, plucked one from its position, and quietly began filling the hole. As Zane went to part his lips, the brawler cut him off. “I’m not thanking you.”

“Wasn’t gonna ask you to.”

“Yeah, you were.”

“Wasn’t. Was gonna ask if you wanted help.”

August glanced at the other shovel before continuing to scoop sand. Yup. Identical to Zane. The operative set the silence rule between them as he grabbed the shovel for himself. He crossed over to the other side and after kicking the two corpses aside, he followed in suit. Eyeing him for most of the time, his mind blanked on what a real father would do. Would they be comforting? What was he to ask here? If that Kroger boy was August’s ex boyfriend? Anything he wanted to ask felt strangely out of line but he hated silence. He hated not speaking more than anything.

So he spoke. “What are ya plans? After this, I mean.”

August growled, “I’m not telling you anything, Flynt.”

“... Alright. What can you tell me?”

“To shut the fuck up. I don’t want to talk to you. I’ve never wanted to talk to you. Ever.”

“I didn’t think this would affect you like--”

“You fucking kidding me?” His digging was more aggressive. “You left her while she was pregnant with me. I hate you. I hate that I share the same genetic material as you, you make me SO fucking angry! I could have taken care of the situation!”

“Noooo, you couldn’t have! You would have died, if I didn’t step in. It woulda been four on one--”

“You think I’ve never been in a damn fight before?! I know how a gun works, old man. I’m not stupid!”

“I didn’t say you were!”

“You implied!”

“I implied that you are young and think you can take on the world at your age! But you can’t!”

“Oh, I’m sure you thought the same thing when you divorced Vallory, huh? Am I right? I fucking know I am. You piece of shit, you left because you were young and stupid!”

“Yes! I was young. And stupid! But right now? I’m a changed man!”

“If you were a changed man, you’d come back.”

“I did come back!”

“When she was alive, asshole!”

“And done what?! She’d kill me where I stand if I tried to do anyting like that! Blow me up with that rocket launcher I gave her. Roll up my ashes into a joint and smoke it. Say that this is the last time I’d ever be inside her.”

August stopped pre-yell, his mouth closing. “You gave her that?”

“Yeh, anniversary gift. Bandit launcher. Does a shiteton of damage. She loved that thing more than she did me, hmheh.”

His gaze crawled back to the coffin. His fingers daintily rubbing the top of the handle. “She did use it a lot...”

Feeling a sense of melancholy calm roll over, Zane tried again. “Whose Felix, can I ask that?”

“Hm… he’s some other asshole Vallory dated after you left, helped raise me for a while. He conned her and left and she’s been hunting him down since. Least you were smart enough to leave Pandora, he tried to hide and used two kids as his cover up.”

“Hmmm.”

“... You ever worked with kids? You know, in your line of work… That’s a stupid question. Working with kids in black ops… come on.”

He was not expecting to be asked any kind of question. Zane gawked at him pleasantly, his brows raised. “Kids are pretty smart. Smarter than most adults.”

“Yeah, that checks out.”

Shrugging the comment off, he nodded. “Good thing too.”

“Seriously? You’re not going to go into that whole ‘kids today ruin everything. Respect authority.’ spiel?”

“What? No! Feck the authority. I left the assassin business a while ago. Got tired of the paperwork. Me own man now. Work for anyone who pays well. Or whenever I’m bored.”

“... You think that’s smart?”

“Ehhh,” Zane waved his hand. “I got a couple of bounties on me head, sure, but that’s where the fun starts. Only been caught once and had to wait for the fellas to break me out.”

“You went to prison?”

“Oh suuuure, it’s exactly how you’d think it is. Got a tattoo so I could say I got one, y’know for the experience. Had a good run for the time being. The breakout definitely made it worth the time. I got to watch ‘em run a feckin’ truck through the bleeding wall! It was deadly.”

“Mm… sure sounds like it.”

“What ‘bout you?”

“Prison? On Pandora? You think I went to prison?”

“No no noooo! Talkin’ bout adrenaline, ever had an adventure like that?”

“Well, there’s… Nope.”

“Nearly got somethin’ outta yea.”

“Don’t pride yourself on that, you bastard. I don’t give a shit about what you’ve done.”

Zane took that as a cue to look around. He certainly did care, for a moment. “What about these fellas?”

“What?”

“Yer so called friends. Them dead bodies.”

“They were never my friends. Just some goons Vallory hired. Leave them to decompose.”

“And have the local psychos trash Val’s grave?”

August sighed loud through his nose. “I’ll put them in a dumpster and set it on fire later-- no, I don’t want help with it.”

“Aye, sir.”

He scoffed “You’re making fun of me?”

“No? I don’t make light outta things like this.”

“So you can be serious. Amazing.”

“I’ve changed quite a bit since then.”

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah. Of course.”

Fine, since August was apt on staying angry about this, Zane decided to use it. “Alright then, yeah. Fine. I suppose you ain’t gonna tell me where you’re goin’ after this?”

“Home. Tell Tector what happened, get to work like usual...”

“You work from home?”

“Yup. Live on top of it.”

“You like drinks?”

“I love drinks...” Now, he was getting somewhere.

“Should get ya a nice one after this. Like Bullymong Pond, that’ll kick ya teeth wasted.”

August snorted, “Yeah, I’ve tried that one before. Left the taste of wet dog hair in my mouth.”

“That’s a universal experience. How to get that out though? Yew gotta strain then steam it for bout ten minutes to cleanse them lemon strings. Add back the whiskey ya lost, shake it, and you’re free from dog mouth.”

August seemed mildly impressed and nodded, “I’ll try that next time.”

“Or there’s also-- gah, I forget the bleedin’ name of it but it’s got, ah, marshmallow vodka, Zadford creme, chocolate frosting and crushed up graham crackers. You use the frostin’ to get them grams on the rim. It’s feckin’ delicious.”

“So… basically a liquid smore?”

“Somewhat, yeh!”

August hummed.

“That was pretty uninterested noise. Go on, what’s your favorite?”

“Mmm, I think right now it’s scotch, lime, mixed with ginger beer.”

“Ohooo, changes all the time, eh?”

“Yeah.” His tiny smile vanished as he gazed at the grave. “I think we got it all covered.”

Zane stopped after his last shovel and rested his chin on the handle. He looked to his son’s pissed off expression then back to the grave as the mood fell back to the way it was before. “... I’m sorry, August.”

He huffed. “What did I just tell you?”

“I thought we were getting somewhere with all this.”

“I was humoring you, since you can never shut up.”

Zane squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring how moist his eyes were getting. “... Fine. Will ya let me ask you one thing?”

“What?”

“In her will… what did she say?”

“That’s why you’re here. You want her shit.”

“Don’t ya think I would’ve asked that first?”

“Why would you think that? Being a conman, you have to butter people up first, right?”

“Conman? That’s how she described me?”

“Yup... I got the stuff she left for you in my trunk.” He turned and trudged down the dune.

Zane ran to the edge. “Wait--! You don’t want it?”

“I don’t want anything you’ve touched.”

Zane followed him to his truck in a saturnine and cautious manner. August opened the technical’s back with a kick and the operative’s mouth dropped, dumbstruck. It was full of his old letters, jewelry, even the gifted rocket launcher.

“She’s dead, Zane. Take them.”

Begrudgingly, Zane took them into his hands one by one. Some of the letters looked like they had been saved from a fire. He could feel August’s drilling glares the longer he analyzed the papers.

The operative decided to take a chance. “We… took a lot of photos together too. Did she end up burning them?”

“Yup.”

“You watched it happen?”

Oddly enough, his eyes shifted, looking beyond Zane. “She told me about it.”

“She did? Sounds unlike her.”

“What are you talking about? You don’t know what she was like after you left us.”

“I was just thinking... These burn marks. Some are more recent.” He rubbed the ash off his fingers. “It smells like they were burned again a couple of hours ago… Why did you keep these August?”

“You’re senile. She burned them years ago.”

“You know, if you told me that she did burn them and you sold the gifts I gave her to afford this her casket, I would have believed you and already be on Junpai-7 for a smuggling business. Been out of your hair a while ago. You wantin’ me to stick around, August?”

“Hell no! It was IN her will.”

“August, you and I both know she didn’t believe in no wills. She thought she could live forever. Pass it onto the next generation, like her mother before her.” He thumbed the yellow pages. “I will say… I am stunned that she was so willing to keep all of this and tell you about me… Did you make her? Did you ask about me?”

Once his inward panic subsided, August… looked miserable, it was painfully etching into Zane’s chest. “I found them… hidden away. Untouched for about… fifteen years. It was far away from the house. I was digging around where I shouldn’t and showed them to her. She grabbed it from me and took her cig lighter and dropped it outside. She watched me put it out, read your letters, looked at every photo, jewelry, until I looked at her and asked you where you were. I wish she told me you were dead so I wouldn’t feel this… Whatever, I hid this from her and she never knew about it. I was hoping one day you’d come back. Every single night I looked out my window and waited for you to come home until I passed out. I wanted to forget about you and I hate that I couldn’t. You left a... ” He shook his head, burning a glare into Zane’s face. “She didn’t have a will. She didn’t want anyone at her funeral. She didn’t care as long as I was still alive to keep her livelihood up. I invited you here just to see if you’d show up. And I hate that you did. I hate that I prepared for you to come back. I hate you.”

“August… August, please let me in--” As Zane extended his arms out and advanced towards him, August decked him across the face, which sent him back on his ass.

“Don’t you even think about trying to give me hope! I KNOW people like you, you’re not going to stick around! You never stay! So don’t try! Just take your SHIT and leave already!!”

A door slam shook Zane out of his trip down memory lane. He stared around the small quaint kitchen as if he had woken up in a stranger’s house. (Which has happened countless times.) Then he heard Timothy’s meek voice. “Sorrryyyyy! I didn’t mean to slam it…! It slipped and I kinda spiked it on accident.”

It was coming back to him now. He just finished a video chat with Ava. They were catching up with each other, talking about her Siren powers. He was all around impressed with her improvement. As a slip, she called him dad as they said goodbye and abruptly hung up. For a moment, Zane laughed until the prior memory surged into his mind and played like a home movie. He checked his Echo for the time and was taken aback that he had been sitting down in the same spot for an hour and a half. No wonder his legs were itching to move, bouncing like he was trying to keep a hacky sack in the air.

“Zaaane?” Timothy’s chubby face that was freckling with dark facial hair peaked over. “There you are.”

Zane smiled awkwardly as he pushed the thought of August onto the backburner. “Heyya, Timmy. Therapy go well?”

“Did something happen?”

“What do you mean?”

Timothy fully walked into the kitchen and crossed his arms with a stern pout. He would be slightly intimidating if he didn’t have his big pink plush kitten in the crook of his elbow. “Zane, we talked about this.”

“I-- Tim, I genuinely don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve got a face going.” He pointed and rolled his finger. “You look disturbed. What did Ava say?”

“Oh--! No no no, boyo, she didn’t say anything. I’m a little bit-- a lot. A lot of a bit. Uh. This isn’t about her. I just got. Um… I’m fine.”

“Nope. No, you’re not. Talk to me about it.”

Zane stumbled down the stairs of his unsaid life he personally wanted to keep secret. He could make this very short like he did with everyone else. But this was Timothy. The operative felt like he needed to spill every single thing to him. He wasn’t sure why. He merely felt… obligated. It was possible that Zane was in the mood to go into detail about himself? He was in hiding, retired. He wanted to put everything behind him. Oh, yes, I have many spouses, because I am in an open relationship, would you also like to be part of that? He was paraphrasing, he was usually a lot smoother, more charming. However, he and Timothy… Sure, they said that they loved each other, they kissed quite a bit, ate together, etc. They still had feelers out, in the stage of continuously getting to know each other. Zane usually waited until he was comfortable and knew the person well enough that he knew that they would be okay with him being open. Timothy’s unpredictability was really coming into play here. There was no in between. Zane could only hope that they could continue to be friends. He swallowed. “I don’t know how to word this a way that won’t scare you.”

His hardened stare dropped immediately. “Is… it scary?”

“... Depends? Perspective, kinda thing monk boy is having you learn… Actually, here let’s practice that right now.”

“More thera… fiiiiine.” He whined, trudging on over and dropping down onto the chair. He hunched over and rested his chin on the cat. “Go on, talespinner.”

“I want you to try to look into my perspective. Actually wait, first thing, what do you consider our relationship to be?”

He blinked. “I don’t understand.”

“What would you define it as, generally. You know, happy? Sad? Please, play along, Tim.”

“Okay… Okay, uhhhh, it’s got ups and downs. It… makes me happy to be with you. I feel safe… I enjoy your company, but… I still feel like I keep a lot from you when I shouldn’t, you know?”

Zane gave a quick nod. “Me too. I should have said this in the beginning. Way before we went on that date. Maybe it would have-- I’m not getting into that.”

His back straightened as he squinted at the Vault Hunter. “What?”

“Based on that, what do you think it is? Look from my perspective, what you know about me, what you understand.”

“Okay… God, uhm you’re a pretty-- open-- guy. Also you’re pretty. You’re a sweetheart. You’re charming, considerate. What I know _about_ you… You got a lot of scars on you from your insane life. You used to be an assassin and did crazy shit. You are currently crazy but you’re also really patient… with me.”

“Dig deeper, please. Was there anything I said off to you?”

“Uhhh, yeah, okay. When you first said you loved me is one. You eating ice cream wrong still bothers me. The way you insult people. Man, you’ve said some weird shit uhhh-- that time you said that you’re scared that you won’t be able to protect me. You leaving me with that ro-- uh… Your nice friend who let me pet their skag. But then I found out you were with Tannis, um… ”

“Stop, stop. You just said it.”

“The ice cream? Is this your own intervention about your eating habits?”

“No, I was scared that I’d be too late to protect you, why would I say that?”

“Uhhhh pshhh, lost a friend? Maybe a pet. A mission you had went horribly wrong and you couldn’t save anyone… Someone was late to save you and you’re doing that out of trauma? That’s all I got.”

“Those are good answers. Some are… pretty home hitting. I lost someone very dear to me, my fiance. I lost fiances and many before we got that far. Some I had to kill for my job.”

“Awh… Zane, I’m so sorry.”

“No, this isn’t working out how I thought it would. This isn’t your fault! I promise. This is completely mine. You did really good with that.”

He puckered his lips in thought. “You’re nervous because of what my reaction is going to be, isn’t it?”

“I am-- very worried, yes.”

“Okay, so you brought up fiances and losing them, and by extension me. You certainly got around, how can anyone blame you--This is a sudden thought.”

“Yeah? Tell me, don’t dismiss it.”

“Are you seeing other people?”

Bingo. “I am in an open relationship. Yes. I have… many spouses.” He felt like skags were chewing on his feet. “Timothy, I’m so sorry, I should have said this in the beginning and I don’t have an excuse.”

He didn’t move. His voice was unreadable. “So, it’s… not just me that you live with.”

“No.”

“Do you… talk to them?”

“As much as I can, that saying it’s hard for me to stay in contact with a few of ‘em with the bounty on my head and all so I go in disguise and stay for a day or so. If I’m not able to, I keep away to make sure them safe. I give ‘em gifts. I get cryptic messages from them in return. Been doing it for decades and I’m able to maintain a good relationship with most of ‘em. I’m thankful for that.”

“Do they know? About your other lovers?”

“They do.”

“Do they know about… me?”

“We’re not dating, Tim. Even if we were, I’d be hesitant. Timothy Lawrence is supposed to be dead, right? I don’t want to leak your name out for Hyperion to find and steal you away from here.”

“Aheh, right… Right. Smart.” He trailed off, his gaze downcast.

Zane leaned over the tiny table. “Timothy?”

“Mmm?”

“Your thoughts?”

“Oh, um… I don’t know. I’m still processing. It feels… I don’t know, weirdly familiar, being loved by a lot of people, being wanted… I’m glad you’re really loved, Zane. It really sucks that you have to stay away.”

Zane sniffed. “Thank you… Thank you, Tim.”

“You’re welcome, man. Aw, Zane…” He touched his hand and Zane adoringly held it with his two. “I get why you were nervous to tell me. But, um, thank. Thank you. For telling me. I mean it. I’m glad you’re loved. Was that all?”

The operative took his wrist and sweetly kissed his hand, rubbing it in with his thumb. “Not exactly, you see, I… I want to do something stupid but it’ll ease my concious if I do do it.”

He was blushing. “Uh-oh, what is it?”

“I have a son that belonged to-- You’re not going to know who she is. Regardless, her name is Vallory, she was a terrifying mob boss located on Pandora and she was damn dynamite. Glorious woman, just as scary in the sheets-- she… I… I left her because I couldn’t handle the idea of becoming a father.”

“Oh shit.”

“Aha, yeah. I was in my late twenties when that happened and I left her to raise him on her own. Twenty seven years later, I got the invite for Vallory’s funeral and it was from him. He musta had some connections to find me. Anyway, he left a lasting impression on me. He looked a rabbit’s hair identical to me when I was his age-- well he was a lot taller than me. Anyway, the thought of him drifts about me mind but it never hit me like it did just now. I think it’s because I finally am ready and know what I need to do. I need ta be there. I need to settle the dust. I need him in my life and I know he needs me too. So with that, I’m letting you know that I’m going down to Pandora. I’m gonna pack the fridge first, not sure how long I’m gonna be gone for.”

“Z-zane! Um… Can I-- come?”

A sly smile raised his lips. “You want to witness family drama first hand, eh?”

“I mean, if he tries to punch you again. I got my digis to hold him back.”

“Where did you get the idea that he punched me?”

“When you said he left an impression on you. You rubbed your cheek.”

“I did? Hmph. Very observant, you are”

“Yeah, sometimes… So, can I go?”

“... It would be nice to have some support, sure. You can co-- don’t you want to rest first?”

“I- I don’t want to make you wai--”

“Ah-ah, your health comes first, boyo.” He patted his hand. “Why don’t you lay down on the couch and watch some telly for a bit.”

“Ah, sure, yeah... Can we cuddle though?”

“Of bloody course, we can cuddle!” As he stood up, he extended his hand out and Timothy quickly molded into his side with a happy hum. Squeezing him, the Vault Hunter beamed and kissed his temple as they rounded the corner. “Want me to be big spoon again?”

Timothy placed his plush on the arm of the couch. “Yea, get in there. I wanna hold you.”

“Alright.” Blush on his cheeks, the operative flopped down onto the cushions and opened his arms out. Timothy crawled up beside him and rested his head on top of Zane’s, drawing out a satisfied sound from the Vault Hunter’s throat.

“I like how small you are.”

“I ain’t that small...” He mumbled sheepishly, breathing in his earthy scent.

“Tiny small old man.”

Zane grunted and poked him just under his ribs, making the body double jump and squeak.

“Hey…!” He pouted, “You really wanna do that when I got you cornered?”

“Mmmmm.”

“Zah-Zaane?” He stiffened as he felt Zane melt into him, pulling him close so he could be fully sandwiched in between him and the back cushions. “Man, you really needed this, huh…”

“I like being squished.” He slurred lazily. “S’nice… comforting.”

“Yeah, I like it too…” He lightly pressed his lips into his scalp that earned him a little whine. With long deep breaths, they stayed linked up with eyes shut for an indeterminate amount of time. Did Zane fall asleep? He was never this still when they cuddled. He was always lovingly petting something, like his arm or hair. He always moved around when he was asleep too. Timothy lowered his voice. “Zane? Um… sweetie? Are you nervous?”

“Lil bit.” He whispered.

“Um… this really doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I’ll be with you. I’ll control myself as best as I can.”

Timothy felt alleviated when he felt Zane smile into his neck. “It means a lot coming from you, darlin.”

“Can I, uh… ask about what he’s like?”

“Mmm… I don’t know too much about him… He was pretty angry when we met. Got strong willpower, he does. Firm believer of what he thinks is right. Stubborn as hell, just like me and his mum. We had one thing in common. He likes drinks. Found out he’s a bartender when I left. You know what that reminds me of?”

“What’s that?”

“It just popped into me head. I completely forgot about him till now. We left on bad terms but one of me old exes used to be a bartender. Taught me everything I knew about makin’ drinks. We were young teens back then. Then he became a con-man to make a killin’, I helped him out for years before he tried to stab me in the back. May have become an assassin out of spite for him, but he wasn’t the only person that led me down that road. My brothers helped with that, some other exes, so on. It became my normal.”

“Is this... leading up to you killing him?”

“Oh nooo, I never got the chance to. See, I did get a mission to help with a smuggling business and it turns out Joan feckin McNamara was behind it, that git. Apparently, he knew I’d come for him after my work was done. I sneaked up to his room all quiet like when I got to his office a body that was made to look like him was in a pool of blood on the floor.”

“You fell for a trap?”

“Oh, it wasn’t a trap. He faked his death by usin’ that new-u station on one of his men and gone out the window. Haven’t seen the bugger since. Haven’t heard from him either. Pisses me off thinkin’ about that, you know why? I always thought he was bloody cool. Rugged good looks and a smart mind up there. That exit? Wicked cool. I hate it so much.”

“Ahheh... maybe one day you’ll get to kick him in the dick.”

“He definitely deserves a good dick kickin’. Piece of shite.”

“Do you um… do you keep pictures? Of your spouses?”

“Mmmhm. You wanna see them?”

“I mean, it’s up to you.” His uncharacteristic silence was murdering him. He whined when Zane nuzzled his neck all sweetly. “W-we don’t… don’t have to. really.”

“Let’s sit up.” He grumbled, tugging on him. Obeying, Timothy scooched up and took Zane under his arms and lifted him onto his lap. Clearly, Zane wasn’t expecting that by how red his face got. His mustache and beard were really standing out now. He coughed from the throat and carried on like he wasn’t phased. “I had to keep em cryptic just in case.”

The body double watched him tap away on his Echo. “I-if they take too much work to uncrypt the--”

“Uncrypt.” Zane snorted. “You’re adorable, no, Tim. I already took the precautions… Here, this is the most recent one. Me wife Aisha, she’s a doctor and a teacher. Lovely lass, quick witted. Hell on wheels. Camera shy though. I find that a crying shame, look how pretty she is!”

“Yea she really is… really blurry.”

“We was both laughin! Can’t remember what about, but I just love her smile.”

“How did you two meet?”

“Ohh, she’s a martial arts master, teaches it on the side. I took her classes so I could be well versed. Then I started taking them to impress her.”

Timothy smirked, “Oh yeah? How’d that work out?”

“She wasn’t impressed. She said she loved stupid men and took a liking to me. We got married a year later. Stepped on the glass n everything.” He swiped to the right.

“This is Henry. He was with Valdof but he defected when he met me… He was a target I was to get information out of.”

“You fucked him, didn’t you.”

“I fucked him. Was supposed to kill him, but I couldn’t bring myself to. He’s a sweet man. Fell for me reaaal fast, like, he slipped and fell and hit his head on the counter corner. Wasn’t even tipsy. He was kinda ungraceful for a soldier. He came out alright! He was laughing the whole time. Couldn’t stop holding my hand and asking if I was there to take him to paradise.”

The body double giggled, “Mm… I don’t blame him. You’ve got that Flynt charm. You could make the strongest, toughest person in the world weak at the knees just by looking into your eyes. They’re like the sun reflecting into the sea. Anyone would drown in that shimming beautiful water. Truly, it would be paradise.”

Zane smiled softly, blushing at the sentiment. “Aha... ah…”

“Holy crap, I got THE Zane Flynt speechless. I should get an award.”

The operative snorted, rubbing his face with one hand to try to cool it down. “You… ahha… you’re got... um… Woo, I can’t talk.”

“Whaaat? What did I even say to get you like that?”

“Were you not paying attention to that symphony comin’ outta yer own mouth?!”

“What?? I didn’t sing. What are you talking about?”

“Nooo, you just make these poetry from your mouthhole like you’ve been doin’ it yer whole life? You seriously don’t notice?”

He tilted his head and shrugged. “I… I guess not?”

“Bloody hell, Tim… makes me wonder what you write in that book of yours.”

“P-please… don’t look… in there. It’s so cringy.”

“Oiii, what I say?”

“I know but I’LL cringe if YOU read it!”

“I’m not gonna read it, Tim. It’s okay. You want me to move on?”

“Yeahh.”

Zane moved to the next photo and frowned deeply.

“This is uh… this is Olivia… She was gonna be my wife but…”

Timothy embraced him. “Ohhhhh, Zane. We don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to.”

Zane inhaled deeply. Right as he spoke, his voice squeaked. “She was… nope, I can’t do it. It’s still fresh. We’re carrying on… That’s an ex, we’re not talking about her either.” He flipped again. “I need to delete this one…” He flipped. “Oh, what do you know I have Joan in here. I thought I deleted this.”

“You’re shit at selfies.” Timothy slurred through a yawn.

Zane snorts. “I was a teenager! Echos were still a new thing back then. Back then they were called Dolf-ins.”

“Its so blurrryyyyy. How can you even tell that it has your ex. Is that him with the mohawk? Or did you have a punk phase?”

“Punk at a phase, boyo. And yes, that is him. I think I completely shaved my head at this moment in my life. Hated how long it was. Oh… This be Vallory. August’s mum.”

“Shit, you both look good. How old were you?”

“I was twenty-five here.”

“You’re so young.”

“Shut uuuup.”

“What! You were young!”

“And look at me now! I’m still spry.”

“Yeah, you got that anti-aging spray. I’ve seen it.”

“That is my cologne, you dick.”

“To attract the younger crowd, huh?”

“How old are you, Tim?”

Timothy glowered at him. “... Thirty-three.”

Zane peered at him smugly, “Ah, so it did work.”

“You little--!” Suddenly, his face was smooshed into the carpet and air was squandered from his lungs. He sounded like he just got beached. “Uh--?”

Something was rendering him unable to move his arms and legs. Slowly, he cracked his good eye open and looked up to see Zane, who was towering over him, holding him hostage like the smug bastard that he is.

… And it was a huge turn on.

“See? I can handle ya...”

“Hhhhhhhhhhhhahhahahaahayyy… Wooow, I’m horn--I mean, no I’m not. I didn’t say that. Can you let me go? This kind of hurts.”

His chuckling made him twitch and whine as Zane released him. As Timothy rose, he sneered at the operative who sat there with his legs apart and passively gazed at him with a smarmy grin.

“You little shit. I can tell- I can’t freaking tell how badly you’ve wanted to do that to me. Stop giving me that look!”

“You wanna fight ‘bout it?”

“Hell no, you’d knock my ass out and that anti-Jack drug is making me freaking tired again.” He grunted as he put his head on his lap. “God, Zane, I have whiplash… You do not like being tickled, huh?”

Mindlessly, Zane brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Oh, you were ticklin’ me? I thought we were wrestlin. I’m serious, we should wrestle sometime, get some energy out.”

“Wrreeee--” His whole body shivered, his eyes huge from arousal. “Wrewhewhuuh…. define your version of wrestling real fast.”

He took his wrists and stretched them above his head. “You want me to demonstrate?”

Timothy made an unholy noise and struggled against his grip, his legs squirming. “Oh my god, we were just talking about your spouses and your exes and your actual son? What is happening right now? Is this how you try to change subjects??? By turning me on?? Oh my god, is this how you got information out of people when you were assassinating? Zane, why have you not answered me.”

Seemingly satisfied, Timothy couldn’t tell, the operative released him and the body double let him maneuver him onto his lap. “I like listenin’ to you speak.”

“You can just tell me when you want to stop talking, asshole.”

“I’m just playin’ with you, Timmy.”

“You’re confusing me is what you’re doing.”

Zane half shrugged. “How I cope I guess. I was gettin’ tired of me mind loopin’ bout how everythin’ could go wrong. And when that happens I feel like movin.”

“Youuuuuu want to… go run? Because I’m not doing that.”

“Nahhh, running gets me riled up for killin’.”

“Oh. Uh… Then, uh… can we cuddle again or are you gonn-- actually, let’s hold off, I am like, rock hard right now as… you can probably tell… Also fuck you.”

Zane burst into a giggle fit and apologetically rubbed his arms and kissed his cheek enough times that it persuaded the body double to give him his famous awkward smile. “I’m sorry, love! Didn’t know you’d like being manhandled.”

“Hmmm… Sometimes...”

“Got a nice view of me?”

“Godd, yesssss. That’s gonna be burned into my head. You were so hot from that angle. I mean, you’re hot from every angle, like, how the fuck. You’re so photogenic.”

“Ha ha! I gotta be! I am the three time running champion of Galaxy's Sexiest Hitman, after all.”

“That is… I’m not even surprised.”

“Yeh, betta considering yerself lucky, eh?”

Timothy rubbed his fingers on the soft straps of Zane’s tank top. “I think I’d… consider myself extremely lucky for more than just that, with our history and all. I think all of your spouses could say the same too. You’re like a full package of amazing things, Zane.”

The operative gawked at him with his mouth half open. “Timothy… you are so sweet. Kiss me?”

Flushed, Timothy leaned into his mouth in a tender kiss. They took their time, leisurely pressing into each other’s lips. Feeling anxious, the body double kept his hands on his shoulders while Zane unabashedly rubbed his thighs before trailing up to his face, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

. . .

“Soooo, cavesssss-uh.” Timothy mocked after another yawn. “Love it, looooove iiit. Favorite thing about Pandora. Sand. And scary caves full of scary people. I love iiit.”

“You gonna complain the whole time even though you asked to come?”

“Yeah... It’s what I do best. Like, what is even happening with these buildings? They got all the time in the world, right? They could made these a lot nicer. You know. Caves are freaking cold and you can just hear eeeeverything in the street. Skags or whatever are going to try to eat your house--” Timothy made eye contact with a bandit and quickly got up to the Vault Hunter. He grabbed his hand. “This is… Zane, I hate this place.”

“It’s probably not going to be a long visit, Tim. I… don’t even know what I’m going to say to him.”

“Great plan. Love this plan. Please, think of one next time.”

Smirking casually, Zane hooked his arm over his shoulders. “That ain’t my style, boyo, and you know that.”

“This is your son…! You’re Zane Flynt, master of many, you can come up with something. What if he tries to kill you?”

“Eh, he won’t.”

“You do _not_ know that.”

“He got me bloody knackered last time, but he didn’t want me dead. He kept givin’ me mixed signals the whole time… I think he needs a loving push.”

“A loving push from you is an aggressive shove into a snake pit.”

“Eyyy, that’s called tough love, y’know. I tried to be gentle before and he wasn’t havin’ it.”

“Well… I know what I’m going to do when he tries to kill us-- Uh...” Timothy silently pouted at the hodunk ahead of them and snorted. “This guy’s got a bouncer? For a bar? I mean, that’s typical for a normal place but, what?? On Pandora? Isn’t the drinking age here like the second you’re born?”

“It’s got it’s vices. Come on.”

“If I get kicked out for looking like Jack, you’re walking me home. I’m not going back by myself. This place is a living panic attack waiting to punch me in the stomach.”

“I’m fine doing that, lovely.”

“Hmmm… Kay, I hate how calm you are but I’ll let it slide because that pet name’s got me feeling gayer.”

As they walked closer, the body double, out of habit, pulled his hoodie over his head and hugged the Vault Hunter. The big tall hodunk noticed them quickly and stepped in front of the stairs.

His brow quirked up. “You really bout to ask me for ID?”

Tector stood up straighter. “ID? What’s that?”

“Nevermind. I’d like to have a drink with me buddy here, if you don’t mind--”

“I do mind! Never seen y’all before. Don’t think yer with VIP.”

Timothy scoffed. “With VIP or are VIP, sweetcheeks?”

“Tim, shhh.” The Vault Hunter flipped his hair, turning up the charm to an eleven. “Heyy, the name’s Zane. Zane “Ferocity” Flynt. Opened the Great Vault? Saved Pandora from the Calypsos? If you ask anyway, they’d think I’d be too VIP to be on the list!”

“Oh yehh, I heard of ya! I would let you in but-- Boss said to never let you in.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, August said that after he met you, he dun wanna see yer face again! So I’m keeping up my promise!”

“Ahh, promises, I hear ya, boyo! I do. Ain’t that a bloody shame too.” After a pause, Zane slipped by him like a wet soap by pushing Timothy into him and sliding in between him and the guard rail. Escaping from the distressed ‘HEY’s from both Tector and Timothy, Zane busted the door open with a mighty kick.

Ignoring every other patron in the bar, his gaze instantly hooked onto the bartender at the end of the room. Seeing his identical mustache and mutton chops punched him in the teeth. August gawks at him, genuinely surprised. Before he could have the chance to get angry, Tector anchored the operative’s head into his elbow and lifted him off the ground.

“I got him, Boss!”

August nearly jumped over the bar. “Tector, it’s fine! He can-- He’s fine.”

“But, you said--”

“I know what I said and this is what I’m saying right now. He’s fine. Put him down.”

“Oh… alright.” The purple faced Zane nearly collapsed onto the floor and heavily wheezed. “Ey! You get back.”

“Oiiiii…. He’s--” He gasped. “--with me.”

Tector glanced towards August, who shrugged with a pulled frown. Huffing, the hodunk shoved the squeaking body double inside and closed the door. On sight, Timothy smacked the operative’s arm, seething. “Seriously?! You threw me at him?! That was your plan!! You could have choked to death! I could have...! Done... Something! Very bad!”

“And we didn’t…!” He coughed. “We’re all fine...”

“You are so freakin’ lucky. You coulda killed him!” He sneered at August, who didn't seem disturbed by the scene they were making.

“Tih… is fine… It’s okay. All planned.”

“This better work out, if not then… I don’t know. I’ll cry, probably.”

“Genhnmeh...”

Eventually, Zane stood up with his breath somewhat caught to meet August’s cold stare. “You going to come up here and order or what?”

The body double became the Vault Hunter’s shadow as they walked. He loosely hung onto his jacket sleeve and kept his head down. When Zane sat down at the stool, he dragged a neighboring one closer. Timothy climbed up and the operative knowingly placed his hand in his lap for him to hold to level out his anxiety. He smiled wistfully towards August. “Gimme what yer favorite is this time.”

For a moment, his eyes lit up before he set himself to work. Zane watched him scavenged through the mini fridge until he brought out two figs and placed them on the counter. As August moseyed over for the drinks, Timothy pulled on his sleeve, whispering, “What are those?”

“Hmm? Them figs, boyo.”

“Figs…? I never had one.”

“You wanna try it?”

“Ahhah, no, I shouldn’t. I don't want to know what happens when I’m drunk...”

“A sip ain’t gonna hurt you. If anythin’ bad happens, I can wrestle ya.”

“God, Zane, not here. Don’t torture me right now.”

Zane smirked. With Timothy here, the atmosphere felt significantly different from last time. The operative felt more at ease. “Why don’t you get something nice. Cherry Temple is not alcoholic. You like cherries?”

“I think I do?”

“You doo. You liked that pie I made.”

“That had cherries?”

“Yes-- darling, do you not remember helping me make it?”

“Look, it’s been a long day.” Zane albeit roughly patted his back and rubbed it, smiling. The body double grunted, looking back at the bartender. “What are you going to say? You’re here and you’re--”

“Tim. I don’t want to distract him.”

“He’s probably setting up to poison you.”

August chuckled darkly.

Zane blinked and sputtered into a laugh. “Now look at that! You’re goin’ and givin’ him ideas.”

“I’m not worried. I’m pretty sure you’ve fought worse poisons than alcohol.”

Zane perked up significantly, beaming brightly.

“I… was I right? Stop that… Stop being cute, you’re old.”

“Why you gotta keep teasin’ me for bein’ over fifty?”

“Because your reaction is funny.” Timothy grinned smugly, his eyes half lidded. “You get all pouty.”

“You keep putting it like it’s a bad thing! I like to think I’m agin’ like fine wine.”

“Mmm, tell that to your wrinkles.”

“They’re laugh lines...”

“And pout wrinkles.” Timothy giggled, poking his cheek. “You look like a dog trying to use his puppy eyes. Okay, don’t look at me like that, you’re making me feel things. Okay, oookay, you’re wayyy too good at that. Stop. D-do you use that on corporate bigwigs to get what you want back in the day?”

Zane put on a voice, puckering his lips. “Gibme yor munny.”

“Awh, man, how can you not date that face.” Timothy said with a snort.

Before Zane can say anything or properly react-- August slammed the drinks down and slid them over. The Vaunt Hunter reached out and caught Timothy’s who just stared at it. He blinked. “Oh--! Shit, sorry. I’m kinda seeing things in slow motion. Drugs.”

“Medicine.” Zane corrected.

“Same thing.”

“What do you want?” August growled in warning.

“Uh, I think I’m only good for one drink tonight.”

“No, dumbass. I am asking what you want. Why are you here?”

“You didn’t exactly make that clear.”

Timothy stared at the counter with wide eyes as he sipped through the straw. He quietly remarked. “I like cherries...”

“Are you only here to drink with your boyfriend?”

“I want to make amends.”

“After seven years? Really? You just remembered that I existed, didn’t you?”

“That ain’t true. I always thought about you. I just never knew when I should try again. When would be a _good_ time to try again.”

“You sure you’re not so busy with your Vault Hunting business and… Who are you? Why are you here? Why is he here?”

“Y--.. you don’t…?” Timothy glanced at the operative who gave him an encouraging nod. “I’m… Tim. Timothy Lawrence… I’m uhhhhmmm... Zane, what are we?”

“... Pending? We ain’t exactly official yet.”

“You sure? You two came in matching.”

Zane looked down at his pink tank top and blue jacket then peered over at Timothy’s tie dye pastel hoodie. He felt his face growing warm. “That wasn’t a conscious effort.”

“May have been on my end…” The body double muttered. “I didn’t know where we were going! I wanted everyone to know that I was with you! S-so I thought… Look, I’m sorry I’m gay for your dad. How old are you?”

“I’m thirty-four.”

He looked back at the Vault Hunter through a scrutinous gaze. “Zane, you’re dating someone a year younger than your kid, how does that feel? Oh, yea, get drunk, slurp that shit up, boy. Pretend you don’t hear what I’m saying.”

Zane coughed a little after putting his mug down. Keeping his eyes downcast to avoid August’s unimpressed glare.

“Yup, silence is a valid solution, if, you know, you had a way out. But you don’t. So just change the subject, Zane, before we all die from embarrassment.”

August sighed, “Please. Do. Before I kick you out. Why are either of you here?”

“Tim’s here to… bring me at ease. I feel like the same thing last time would happen if I went in alone.”

“Don’t worry, I still want to punch you, regardless if you have friends over. You really think I’m going to behave myself because you have someone to witness it?”

Timothy softly piped up. “Your dad is trying to apologize to you--”

“This is not your conversation. Get out of it.” The brawler snarled at him, making the body double wince in his seat. “And why are you apologizing? I didn’t accept it before and I won’t accept it now.”

“August, please. I want to have a chance.”

“You had your chance.”

“No, I didn’t! You never gave me one to start with! The first thing you did was yell at me for being late! You want to know why I was late? I was bloody terrified of meeting you, but I wanted to meet you. You gave me a chance to see you and I needed to take it. I spent that time trying to figure out what to say and all that got washed out to sea when you spoke. I wanted to make a connection with you, August. I was trying to be respectful to your feelings. I wanted to give you space and I thought today… Today would be good. Because I’ve missed you. I don’t want to be like me own father anymore and just never show up again. Okay? I need you.”

The only thing that could be heard in silence between them was the speakers singing loudly above them.

Timothy tried to mask his bletch by covering his mouth. “God, this is painful… One of you please talk.”

August huffed, giving up the glare, “Yeah, okay. Let’s… pretend that I believe you, Flynt. You want to have a connection with me? Why don’t you start asking questions, hmm?”

“Really? Ah. Alright. How. Are you? Today.”

“I was fine before you showed up.”

“Yikes.” The brawler sneered at the body double. “Damn-- sorry, I’ll be quiet.”

August folded his arms, nodding his head towards him. “Where’d you get him from?”

“Saved him from Jack’s old casino. One of the last survivors who helped me take it over for a client. Timmy, you remember where you’re from?”

“Not a clue.”

“Yeh. He’s been stuck there seven years, everyone there was since Jack’s death.”

August hummed, not sounding particularly interested in his story.

Fine then. Zane gestured to the fur under his nose. “The mustache is a new choice for you.”

Absentmindedly, he pawed at it. “Mmhm. I hate that it grew out exactly like yours.”

“And yet you kept it.”

“I don’t have to tell you why.”

“No, you don’t. It was gettin’ you some nice looks, weren’t it?”

“If you’re trying to get me to call you handsome, you’re shit out of luck.”

“ _I’m_ saying that it’s a handsome look. And _you_ wear it well.”

“Is that all you ever talk about? How handsome and great you are? I get it you were in magazines, if that’s your whole personality, finish your drink and leave and forget we ever spoke.”

“That ain’t my whole personality, nah. It took me a damn while to be this comfortable with how I look, August. I think I earned it.”

“... What are you talking about?”

Zane shrugged, “I had the most terrible body dysphoria. Wouldn’t even look in a mirror all throughout my teenage years. I thought it was because I wasn’t strong like me brothers. So, I lifted, gained weight, ran, and lifted some more. It didn’t work. I got me hand in Testosterone and I've been taking it since. Look at me now, I took it for years and I ain’t that wimpy child anymore.”

His stone cold stance dwindled. “So you…? How?”

“I got surgeries done. Uterus and the rest are out the window because of cancer. Got my fair share of stitches.” Tim raised his palm and Zane clapped it. “Thanks, darlin.”

“Uh… yeah? Real shit?” August mumbled. “Maybe, I shhhhould...”

“Wassat?”

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

Him too. Zane hid his smile by taking another swig. “How’s work going for you?”

“Fine.”

The Vault Hunter waited for a while before realizing he wasn’t going to get a further explanation. “Good. That’s good. Mine’s been fun--”

“Yeah, I’ve heard. Saved the world, whatever. Who retires to become a Vault Hunter?”

“... Me? I did? It’s proper fun when you got the right crew behind ya.”

“I really doubt that.”

“Awwh, it is! There’s Fl4k, beastmaster they is. Got lots of experience with animals ‘n tracking, great sniper too. Amara got them astral fists, she’s a siren. It’s her thing. And Moze’s got this giant mech she pilots and smacks everyone down. Timothy over here’s got digistructs like me, he’s a real tosser in the field, eh?”

Timothy stared. “Your accent--is soooo thick right now. I cannot understand you. It got you that excited?”

“Yeh, I love ya! I love me friends ‘n battlin out beside ‘em. They love to drink too. You need to give Fl4k motor oil tho, they ain’t made of flesh.”

August grunted.

Uninterested. Again. Was he waiting for something? Zane tried again, “August, how have you been after last time?”

“Pft, you want my life story?”

“If you’re willing to share...”

“Pretty much nothing happened… That’s not entirely true. I rejoined those assholes to actually kill that Vault monster. It was cathartic.”

“You got a wee smile on yer face. Didya meet someone?”

“That’s too long of a story.” August eyed Timothy who was barely engaged in the conversation. Chewing at the straw in his mouth, the body double was gawking up at the television screen above the shelves of booze as he childishly swung his legs. The brawler huffed and returned to the operative. “It’s not much of a story I want to tell. Go ask the CEO of Atlas. Sure, he’d love to talk about himself.”

“Awh, you met wee Rhys before he was a big shot?”

“Yup, had the ‘pleasure’ of working with that bastard.”

“Ohh, that’s a familiar tone. He took your girl, didn’t he?”

“She’s not a trophy. She…” He scratched his arm, looking crestfallen. “She was never mine, to be honest.”

“Yee haven’t found anyone else since then?”

“The hell do you care?” Back to being defensive. Zane sighed through his nose. So close.

“I care about you, August. If havin’ someone makes ya happy, then… well I’d… like to know.”

“So you can set me up?”

Zane shrugged. “If yeh asked me.”

“I don’t need help...”

“Then here, this is my--”

“I don’t want your number.”

“August. I want you. To take it.”

“I don’t need your damn advice to get a partner!”

Zane slapped it onto the table, making the body double come out of his trance and yelp. He jerked his head over, wrought with concern. Unphased, the brawler glowered back until the operative finally backed down. “Alright. You’re right. You’re a grown man. I shouldn’t police you. You’ve gone so far without me. Why would you need me now--?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Zane gawked at his abrupt change in expression that made his heart clench. “I needed you seven years ago! I needed you to put my ass in my place and you didn’t. You were scared of me.”

“I wasn’t scared of you! I was respecting your feelings. I was trying to find an in, so I could comfort you… I’m not your mother, August. I show my love for you differently from hers.” He looked into his glossy eyes. “What about right now? Do you still need me?”

August fell quiet, frowning hard as if he was trying to keep up his tough guy persona.

“Do you want a father figure, August?”

The brawler didn’t speak for a while. His eyes were shifting, like he was struggling to not let a tear out. Eventually, he lowered his head, his elbows on the bar. “I don’t know… I think I do. I think I like the idea of it but… I don’t know.”

Giving him a patient smile, Zane took his hands and rubbed them. “Give it a shot. I’d love to have you around.”

“Okay...” This pushed all the weight off his head. Finally, he got to see another side of his son who was willing. He squeezed his hand and immediately August jerked them away. “But I’m not calling you dad, Zane.”

“Baby steps.” He gestured under his eye. “You got somethin’ right there.”

Sharply inhaling, the brawler smudged his eyes with his wrist. “Fuck…!”

“August! Hey, it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not.” He grumbled, sniffling. He crossed his arms once more. “Not in my line of work. I’m fine.”

“August... did she ever hold you?”

“Nope.” He snapped quickly. “I never wanted to be held.”

Zane huffed in disbelief. It was too late to regret not sticking around for him when he was already trying to make up for it now. He can wear August down, he knew he could.

Gradually, the brawler warmed back up into talking. “...Anyway, I’m curious, did you keep everything?”

“Yeah, I did. I had to hide ‘em tho. For my and your safety.”

August scoffed. “I am safe. Been able to fend for myself for years.”

“No one else from your old gang tried to assassinate you for leavin’?”

“Nope. I’m good here. I don’t have a bounty like you do, stealing from big corporations-- like that guy.” He shot a thumb at Timothy, who had decided to listen in and looked behind him to see where he was pointing. August lightly snorted. “Kind of stupid for you to show your ass here, Flynt.”

“I usually make up for it. Here.” Zane reached into his pocket and brought out a wad of cash he slid across the counter.

“Holy shit.” Timothy said in awe.

His arms fell limp. “The fuck is this?”

“Payment for the drinks, as well as a tip.”

August snatched it up and thumbed through it, counting under his breath before exhaling, “Daaamn...” He glanced at the operative with a guilty stare.

“Hey, It’s yours to keep, boyo. You don’t got to share it with anyone.”

“Uh, yeah, uh… Thanks. I’m going to… cash this in, real quick. I’ll be right back.” Zane didn’t even notice the door under the stairs next to the bar until the brawler opened it and disappeared.

“Soooooo…” Timothy elongated awkwardly. “How are you feeling, Zane?”

“Better, I think. Makes me realize how little experience I have, y’know? I need to try to be the father I didn’t have growin’ up, you know. I was fine with it. I was used to it. I think part of me also assumed that August was okay with it too, then I got the letter and all this… He ain’t good at conveyin’ what he wants. He’s… definitely a lot like me when I was growin’ up.”

“And how long ago was that?”

“You take another crack at my age, I’m gonna do something about it.”

“Like make me uncomfortable and horny again?”

“Maybe.”

“Zane! Woooow, you’re a piece of shit.”

“Wahh, wahh, wahhh.”

Timothy attempted to jab him in the side but Zane deflected it with wrist. Both of them ended up giggling. “You’re a tool!”

“I love you.”

“I-... I love you too--”

The Vault Hunter leaned in and kissed his cheek, drawing out a tiny squeak from him. His face stayed in close proximity to him. “Thank you for coming with me, Timmy. I’ll be honest, I thought the worst when you asked to come along, but this turned out a lot better than I expected.”

“Oh… Yeah, it’s… I’m sure it’s a hassle trying to babysit me.”

“Oiiii, don’t take it that waayyyy. I was telling the truth when I said I was worried about going alone, but you’ve been getting better about new things, Tim. This was a big jump for you. You’re on the planet you hate, you’re in a scary neighborhood in an unfamiliar bar and look at you--! Your glass is empty and you’ve been enjoying yourself, eh?”

“I guess so. I was mostly eavesdropping. I think you did a good job too, Zane. I mean, I never met my dad, but I always thought you would… you would be a good dad.”

Zane hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “... You did?”

“Yeah, I mean... The way you treat that lil gremlin. She’s like a daughter to you.”

“I’m not… the best, ah, parental figure to her either.” Just behind Timothy’s head, he noticed a tuft of blonde hair peeking at the door. The little sneak. “When I get focused on something and I kinda… forget everythin’ else. I need to be better to both her and August.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“The floor is yours, boyo.”

“How many spouses do you have?”

“I… okay, I know where this is going, alright… Um. I do have other children.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I’ve helped take care of them when I could. My spouses got other spouses too. Met them a few times...”

“You look so guilty.” Timothy snickered and laid a hand on his thigh. “Zane, you got good intentions. But you need to work out some of those daddy issues, bud, and that’s a lot coming from me. Mr fucking-- freakin-- Trauma House over here. I know this great therapist, he’s a monk--”

“Pffffffff--Feck off. I know my vices. I’m doing what I can.”

“Saying you’re busy only gets you so far, Zane. I mean, look at August. He kinda hates you. I’d kinda hate you if you left me for seven years without, like, messaging me. I’d think you’d be dead or forgot about me.”

“It’s true. You’re right, but… I also don’t want to be sloppy. Staying away is protecting them, I know a lot of them can protect themselves, but… there was more than just Olivia, that I failed to protect. So I tend to bounce a lot and push people away. So far it’s been working.”

“You’ve been… living with me, though.”

“No one checks Athenas. Especially not these days.”

“You’re going to jinx us, saying that. Maliwan checked Athenas.”

“Maliwan is busy doin’ other shit. Hyperon-- who knows what they’re doing. But it’s like I said before, I will protect you, Tim. You’re not the only one I’ve done this with, y’know. I love helping people. I love helping the ones I love. And I love you very much. And I love August. I just want to try to be in his life a bit more since he’s right here. Pandora don’t have an arse load of security trying to find me and kill me. They just got regular assholes here, them’s more fun to mess with and not going to throw me into prison again.”

“Again??”

“Oh yeahh, fun memories. I’ll tell you about it some other time.” That’s when August decided to come back out right as the Vault Hunter’s ECHO rang. Zane pouted at it. “That went past my alarm s-- Oh, it’s from old Hammerlock.”

The brawler scoffed. “That old bastard’s still alive?”

“Yup and he’s got a cute boyfriend.”

“Hm. Good for him.”

Timothy nudged him over and over again. “Zane. Zane. It says wedding invitation.”

Zane clicked it immediately and sat it up on the counter, holding it with one hand. Hammerlock briefly took up the screen, nodded and sat down on the arm chair. With him taking up a third of the screen, the two noticed that the man wasn’t on Sanctuary. The old explorer spoke joyfully, “Warmest greetings, Vault Hunter! As you know, I, Sir Hammerlock, am an adventurer!”

“We’ve been known but go on.” Timothy said quietly, chewing on his straw as the video continued.

“--say the ultimate adventure is love and… adventures are best enjoyed together, which is to say...”

As a new face took up the camera, Timothy pointed. “Who’s that old guy?”

“Wainwright Jakobs.”

He drew his head back. “THAT Jakobs? Damn, Hammy’s marrying rich.”

“--And we want you at our weddin’ party.” The video continued.

“Wainwright and I have found the perfect venue, small village, quite charming.” It cut to footage of what looked like a frozen wasteland. The video crackled strangely, going into static.

Zane frowned in confusion and slapped it a few times.

August raised his brows. “That’s… weird. Echos are supposed to work just as good in caves.”

The body double inquired softly, “Is it livefeed?”

“It’s a video, it shouldn’t be...” He slapped it again.

Voices could be heard skipping around, almost sounding like shouts of the damned. It seemed like something was purposely snuffing out their conversation. Finally, it landed further into the tape, Hammerlock was sitting down now as Wainwright stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder. “Anyway-- please do us the honor of joining us for a weekend of guns, love, and… tentacles.”

“What more can the heart desire?”

The screen faded to black then into a jpeg of a postcard of the wasteland while a preppy feminine voice stated, “Please enter your name and your plus one(s) and your location so we can send you a pod to the lovely--” the voice changed, drastically mispronouncing, “--Xylourgos.”

Timothy looked on in disgust. “Did that man say tentacles?”

Rewinding the tape, Zane replayed the part where Hammerlock was describing the venue but it fell into hell like static once again. “Must have gotten corrupted on the way through.”

“Tentacles…” The body double repeated, enunciating each syllable. “Why would my heart desire that?”

“It’s sarcasm, Timmy.”

“Ohhhh.”

“Hm, I can bring a plus one.” The Vault Hunter glanced up at August.

The brawler snorted hard. “Yeah, no, you are not getting me off of Pandora, Flynt. I’m not you, alright. Me and cold do not coexist well together.”

“Ohhh, it ain’t that bad. You got thick skin. You can handle it.”

“I also don’t like weddings.”

Zane put on a pleading pout.

“No. Flynt.”

“But we can spend more time together there.”

“And watch you get wasted on booze I’m not making? No.”

“Right there! I can recommend you to them!”

“I have a job.”

“Lemme speak to the manager then.”

“I am the manager, Zane.”

“Okay, Mr. Manager, can you convince August to come with me to me friend’s wedding? It’ll be a real fun time.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, let me just force him out of his job that I’m paying him to do.” Amused, August opened the supply door and then closed it. “He said you have no superiority over me also go fuck yourself.”

Timothy tried not to laugh, unsure on whether or not it was appropriate. “I guess he’s got you there.”

“Tim, you’re coming with?”

“Me?? I feel like I’d ruin everything.”

“Naahhh, just don’t touch the alcohol and you’ll be right as rain. We can slow dance together. There’s always karaoke, at least at my weddings.”

“I don’t sing or dance really.”

“You’ll learn how by the end of the night. We can also do some other things too.”

“... Please, Zane, I’m begging you to stop torturing me with the way you say things. Do you get off on me being frustrated? Huh? Huh? Do you?”

“Ti-Timothy.”

“Oh, ohhhhh, now you’re embarrassed, because I’m questioning you in front of your kid. Least both of us can agree that you’re an asshole.”

August actually laughed. “Damn straight. I like you.”

“Thanks! I don’t like me much.”

His smile waned. “Cool…?”

“Tim.” Zane warned.

“Oh! Sorry! I meant um… I’m just gonna stop at thanks. Mr. August… uh. What’s your last name?”

“None of your business.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Can you two leave now? Or do I need to call Tector.”

Sheepishly, the operative removed himself from his seat. “We’ll leave, we’re leaving. Yea, it seems like it’s happenin’ right now. Oop, I just got a group text. Yeah, looks like we need to be going. Last call, Tim. I can drop you off?”

“W--we’re not going to get ready??”

“I’m sure we’re gonna get ready there. They didn’t exactly give us a heads up.” His Echo kept dinging. “Ah, we’re meeting together on Sanctuary-- You didn’t say if you wanted to come.”

“I-I, uh…”

“If you hate it, I can take you home early, is that fair to you?”

“Y-yeah. It is. Thank you.”

“Still no, August?”

“I’m not freezing my balls off for some people I barely know.”

“Oh alright. I’ll be thinkin’ about you though.”

“Just get out of here.”

“Okaaay, but I’ll be back.”

“And I’ll kick you out next time.”

Timothy stumbled out of his chair. “Bye, August. Um, cherries were good. I’m sorry for being uncomfortable.”

Surprisingly, August offered him a smile, “Thanksss. You’re not the worst person to come in here.”

“I’m not? Oh! That’s... cool. Okay, byeeeee.” He extended as he ran after Zane who was holding the door open. He was not looking forward to what this wedding had to offer.


	24. Lovely Day For A Wedding - Death Drop - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of wedding: I don't like this place. The locals haven't exactly the most inviting so far... Zane and his gang of friends are all pretty good at keeping together under pressure. I'm... not. Whatsoever. Not like my digis are any help. What else doesn't help that this new chick is invading my space a bit but she's fine. It's fine. I'm fine. I hope that I can sleep all this anxiety off after wacking it in the bathroom. Sorry to anyone who... heard anything, especially Zane. I kinda hoped we'd have different rooms, but he wanted to bunk together so... that's fine for now I guess. I really hope this wedding isn't going on for too long. Already, I want to be back on Athenas...
> 
> ps. should I be worried about the day "dreams", I've been having? I know they are probably hallucinations, but it feels way too real... Whatever. Goodnight. I'm gonna cuddle Zane now. Night.
> 
> -Timothy L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm segmenting this chapter up so it's not such a giant toll on me. Sorry this took so long, I'm depressed and I decided to take a lot of liberties concerning this DLC's content, hope you guys like it. <3

“So is there like… six-seven of us going? Or, like, more?” He asked awkwardly. Timothy clumsily fiddled with his sleeves as he and Zane walked towards Sanctuary’s belly where all those fancy cars sat there looking pretty. He was with five other Vault hunters, maybe he’ll be the seventh this time.

“Not that I know of. Amara and Moze are probably goin’ in as a couple. Got a bit of a ting going on last I heard.”

“Who, what? Whose Moze? Wait, no, I remember now. You talked about her. She’s got a…” He clicked his tongue, “...Robot?”

The operative wasn’t phased by his disgust. “She was with the Ursa unit with Vladof. Sent her on a death trap of a mission. Now she’s a Vault Hunter.”

“Ex-military person, huh?” Perfect. He added, sarcastically, “I’m sure she’ll love me.”

“Awww, she ain’t… too bad. She doesn’t like small talk too much.”

“Neither do you with how much you babble.”

“I could say the same bout you, boyo.”

“Touché...” Tim’s heart fell at the sight of them all in the hanger. All comfortable and happy. And he was going to ruin it with his presence. His spirits sunk lower and lower as they stepped down the stairs. As they walked over, it didn’t take long for them to get notice.

“You’re fashionably late, as always.” Amara twirled her finger and Zane spun in place and posed.

“Naturally.” Zane grinned, full of charm.

The last one Timothy assumed to be Moze, the one with the hat, turned and looked directly at him. “Who’s the new guy?”

The operative affectionately grabbed him and harshly patted his shoulder. “This is Timothy Lawrence-- Handsome Jack’s body double.”

The ex-militant nodded slowly. “Oh, that’s cool?” 

A pregnant pause fell on all five of them like a popping water balloon. Fl4k hummed. “... What a lackluster reaction.”

“I genuinely got no clue who that is.” Moze vaguely waved her wrists and shrugged.

“Are you serious?” Zane gawked. “How do you…?

Amara tapped his chest with the back of her hand. “Zane, none of us lived on Pandora. Handsome Jack wasn’t exactly a problem to any of us.”

“I didn’t think he was just a local thing. Do you want me… to tell you?”

Moze made a disapproving noise. “Can it wait? We have a wedding to get to.”

Melting in relief, Timothy eased into a slouch and ran his hand through his short hair. His gaze slid over at Zane, who was looking at Amara strangely to which she gave him some kind of hand gesture that seemed exasperated as they walked to the dropship chamber. Always talk. Always about him. A fleeting thought about slicing her throat open passed him by and he shuddered at it. Not now, Jack.

The bay was remarkably small. He guessed no one had any reason to leave the ship aside from the Vault Hunters. He wondered if the Crimson Raiders even paid them well. He coughed, “Uh, it’s a pod. Small pod… For four people.” 

Right as the doppelganger acknowledged the tight space, Zane halted in filing inside, his foot just leaving the ground. 

He leaned back and stepped off. “We’ll take the next one. You guys go ahead.” 

“If you land on top of us, I’m killing your corpse.” Moze teased before the pod closed.

“Eh, you won’t get the chance.” Zane said mostly to himself as he watched the floor separate and the pod heavily drop.

“Umm… Zane?” Timothy asked over the loud machines hauling out the next drop pod. The Vault Hunter turned to him, curiously. “Handsome Jack wasn’t a local thing, you know.”

“I didn’t think he was.”

The body double narrowed his gaze. “Then why did you say it?”

“I didn’t want to give Moze a reason to hate you.”

“Pff, oh, yeah. That’s nice of you. Can you tell Amara that?”

“I’m counting on her not to.” The pod breathed with a hiss as the door opened. He hated the concerned look on Zane’s face as he crawled inside. “C’mon lad.”

“Should I mention that I have a mild case of claustrophobia? No? Okay...” Tim exhaled and climbed up the step ladder.

. . .

Timothy was used to bumpy, but that didn’t mean he liked it. He wasn’t sure if he was actually being knocked out or if the lights were flickering after they passed through the ozone. The landing was much to be desired. His head was still shaking and throbbing.

“I think my dick fell off.” He said in between nauseous groans.

Zane didn’t reply to that. He actually looked excited as he opened the hatch door. As he did, a waft of freezing cold hair bit at his shins.

Timothy jumped, his safety vest catching him. “SHIT! That’s cold!”

“It’s gooorgeous!” Zane crowed. “Awwwugh, man, that’s crisp. C’mon, boyo!” 

With a heavy heart, he watched the Vault Hunter bound to the unknown planet like an excited skag. Gritting his teeth, Timothy slowly lifted the vest off of his chest and peered outside. Yup. Frozen wasteland. Ice. Snow. A blizzard. Rocks. Perfect place for a wedding if you want hypothermia. He eyed downwards to see the metal ladder was already covered in ice. The central heating system in the pod was losing its battle against the passing wind. Timothy growled and stood up. Oh. The cold got worse.

“Holy NUTballs, it is-- AH!” As he stepped out of the drop pod, Timothy nearly slipped on the ice and immediately began to climb backwards inside the husk, saying, “Nope. No. Nope. No. No. Nope-- Beam me up, teddy bear, I d-- AHH!”

Amara grabbed him and hauled him back out into the open cold air by his hoodie. “It is not that chilly.”

“Amara. Your skin is turning blue.” Fl4k stated matter of factly, pointing at her hand.

“Slander.” She shook her hand to get the blood moving. “Those are simply my tattoos. I can handle the cold.”

“This is worse than freakin Elpis and it was cold as tits up there!” Timothy glowered over at the three unphased Vault Hunters. He was literally shaking in his boots and hated the fact that they weren’t either/ “Oh, and you guys are just sooooo used to it, huh?”

“I am made of metal and titanium alloys.”

“Somewhat, it could be colder. I also got Iron Bear, whose got a great heating system.”

“I think it feels refreshin’!” Zane inhaled and sighed. “I could bath in this cold.” 

“You’re disgus--” A wolf howled in the distance, sending a strange chill up everyone’s spines.

Amara rose, “You know, this place is disconcertingly... quiet. Has anyone heard from the grooms?”

“Uh-ohhhh, murder levels rising~” His digistruct cooed next to his ear.

“Dude--” Timothy hissed through gritted teeth and tried to cover and maybe slap the digistruct beside him as he shifted his gaze at the rest of the group to see if anyone heard him. Most of them were looking outward to find the source of the howl. He turned back to the giddy digi Jack. “That’s not funny.”

“Weh, weh, weh.” He opened and closed his hand in unison to his mouth. “I’m ruining things, I get the gist… Betcha real cold though.” He slid his warm digital arm across his shoulder. “Don’t got a boyfriend to give you a coat, huh?”

“Shut up.”

The digi pouted, batting his long eyelashes. “Oh nooo, I guess you’re just gonna freeze to death. Not going to take advantage of my sexy heat? That’s so ungay of you.”

“Christ...”

“He’s not here to help you, honey.”

He glanced back at the group. Amara was looking at the map on her Echo, Fl4k was kneeling down, and it looked like Moze and Zane went on ahead, since he couldn’t see them from here. Already, Timothy felt isolated. He huffed. “I’m sorry okay! Please, pleas-- I want warmth.”

“Say the magic words, Timmy.”

“Timmy?” Zane’s voice made his heart flip and he looked over to see his curious eyes. “We’re heading down the hill, you want me to help you?”

Timothy blushed at the sentimental hand holding out for him. “Ahh, y-yea, just… one second.” He hushed through grinding teeth, his eyes slanted to the side. “... I want… I... I want. Your hot. Sexy body. On me, please.”

“Louder for the lad in the back, please?”

Timothy’s face didn’t flinch. “If I die you die, remember?”

“I’m Timothy Lawrence and I’m dramatic meeehhherr, I hate fun. I want to die someday. Fine.” The digistruct draped his arms around his shoulders and wrapped his legs at his hips. He was thankful that they were weightless.

Zane snickered at the scene and carefully guided the body double down the slope. “Someone wanted a ride?”

“In a sense--” The digistruct snickered at Timothy’s groan. “Hey, you asked for this, pumpkin, you get to deal with my amazing jokes.”

“It wasn’t even a joke. It was just stupid.”

“If I explained the joke to you then it wouldn’t be funny, sugar ti--” Timothy frantically shushed him when he saw the rest of the Vault Hunters actually waiting for them down the hill. The digi jack frowned and put on a voice that was a bit nasally as he mocked, “I’m not allowed to have fun, I guess. I can’t make little haha quips. No, noo, when I talk it’s all ‘shut up, you’re gross’, ‘you’re so embarrassing’. Well, you never say that when we fuck. You never want me to shut up when I’M inside you. Why don’t you do what Zane says and give me some respect, you know respect goes a long way and maybe--”

The digistruct chatted on as Timothy kept his head down to avoid the gazes of the other Vault Hunters. Zane wasn’t much help as he was struggling to not laugh his ass off.

Moze interposed, “So, how uh, far away is the lodge?”

“The pamphlet has led me to believe that it is not far from here.” Fl4k pointed to the left of the two strange buildings ahead of them. “There is a ‘charming’ gondola that is waiting for us.”

Timothy made an unhappy noise.

“Is there a problem?” Amara glanced at him.

“Yeah, the shaking and the moving and the slowness… and if the wind really picks up it can flip you over and--”

“Gondolas are supposed to be relaxin’, Timmythy.” The digistruct poked and prodded at his face.

“Bullshit. Nothing that can go in the air is relaxing.”

The Siren’s lips lifted up in amusement. “I suppose you don’t like going down slides then?”

“Noooooo. GOD, no--”

“DOGGY!” The digi Jack perked up, thrusting a finger ahead of them at a snarling wolf. The snow white beast leered at them with burning, starving yellow eyes before lurching its head up and letting out a chilling howl. Soon ravenous growls were all that they could hear as they proceeded to be surrounded by an abundance of giant dogs.

Zane burst out from the group who was soon followed and pulled back by Amara shouting, “YOU CAN’T PET IT!!”

The dogs lunged. Suddenly, a heavy thud of metal made Timothy jump out of his skin and look to see a mech that Moze was climbing into and taking control of. “I’ve got this!”

The body double felt strangely out of place as he took notice of each Vault Hunter acting out of instinct. Nisha was so quick on the draw, six of her shots ringing out followed by howls of agony. Athena was their shield, slamming into the wolves like she was made of steel. Wilhelm was a fucking beast, his cybernetics carrying him through along side his drones. Claptrap…..  
Aurelia slaying the rest with icy justice and a wicked smile. Leaving Timothy alone with fear in his gut-- Something dark, shadowing, the figure flickered and stretched, like it was made of an unearthly substance. It was bolting towards him with something in his hand.

A digistruct shoved him to the hard snow and Timothy watched the belly of a wolf fly over them, its sharp talons nearly brushing his nose. The image was gone.

“And we’re back!” The digi Jack retorted before using his laser blast on something out of the body double’s peripheral. 

Another digistruct invaded his vision from the side. “Welcome! Where your weapons at, kid?”

He hoped the chill feeling on his spine was just from the wet ground. “I-I don’t have any!!”

“Of course you don’t--” 

“Get up, get up, let looooose~!” The two hauled him onto his feet, one by pulling, the other shoving his back into him. “Just go pew pew like back on Helios!”

“Wha--? These are WOLVES! They’re not going to understand?!” One of the digi Jack grabbed his hand, forced it into a finger gun and continued to make a pew sound directed at a lunging wolf. Timothy screamed as the other digistruct roundhouse kicked the beast in the jaw, making it’s neck break in half. The body double felt the strangest surge of nausea and amusement watching the wolf taint the pure white snow with red and shattered bones. Fuck Jack.

“What is going on with you two--” Amara reeled. “There’s three of you?”

“Oh, there’s uh-- more where they came from--” The doppelganger yelp, “Dog! Dogs! Two dog! Beh--!”

Her astral fists gave the wolf a mighty uppercut and sent the neighboring dog into… well… orbit. It kind of just… got propelled into the sky while the other actually landed with splattered brains leaking. “Hm! Took care of that.”

The two digis squealed with delight. One shook him aggressively, “Fuck it up! Fuck it up! Fuck it up!”

“Go feral, fatty!”

“What?! No! I don’t have a gun!”

“Pew pew!”

“Pew pews aren’t going to WORK here, Kevin!”

“Do I look like--?! Don’t answer that. Don’t worry about it.”

“Ohhh, why would I worry, huh?!” Timothy watched another wolf get mauled courtesy of Zane’s gun. He swallowed hard. “Things have been making perfect sense to me!”

“Cool! Good for you!”

“I am so-- I’m-- AH!” He decided to stay on the ground while his digistructs had him covered on both sides. He already felt frozen from his knees to his toes. What could he do? He wasn’t going to punch a wolf in the jaw. He looked at his cybernetic hand… Maybe, he could? He carefully raised up onto his icy feet. Standing with one leg behind the other, he reeled his arm back and-- the wolf caught a laser through one eye and out the other and trampled over it’s own legs.

“Hey!” Timothy cried.

“Oh! OHHH!! Big boy wanna go! Wanna tussle?!” The digistruct put up his dukes and started swatting the air. He gained an unhinged look and started making inhumane grunting sounds. 

“Not me! The freakin’ dogs!”

The other digi Jack put his hand on his shoulder. “Dogs gone, bro. Chill. We just been talking.”

“They were never any dogs.”

Timothy glowered at them. “I’m going to kill you--” 

“And then kill me again? I know, you’ve said that before. Kill me a hundred times, boss, and my heart will still beat for you.” With a coo, he fell over. He blinked and glared up at the doppelganger, crossing his arms. “You were supposed to catch me, man. Cold blooded.”

Timothy stared at him for a long time before kicking him.

“Owie!”

“That didn’t hurt you.”

“It hurt my heart, bro.” A pixelated heart formed over his head and shattered.

“Just shut up and get up. I’m freezing.”

“Cruel man, but I love him so~”

Timothy grumbled under his breath before getting quickly distracted by the other Vault Hunters taking the initiative without him. Hurrying along, the body double flounder his way over to him, his feet getting stuck in the knee-deep snow.

“There is something big beyond this section.” Fl4k announced, noticing their spiderant’s skittish behavior.

“I don’t like that. I don’t like what that implies--” Timothy watched Zane excitedly making his way over to the robot to watch the glint in his eye fade away and his smile drop.

The operative couldn’t pull his eyes away, his voice dropping. “I don’t know what that thing is. And I don’t like looking at it.”

His digistruct pushed him to follow the Siren and ex-militant to see a wide open space of more ice and rocks and… a giant-- enormous tentacle monster that had an obnoxious green glow coming out of its maw.

“Oh, god wh-- Is it dead?”

Moze hummed as if that’s not the weirdest thing she has ever seen, talking mostly to herself. “A huuge, dead monster… Hm, this is one hell of a wedding destination.”

“This is Hammerlock and Wainwright that we are here for.” Fl4k commented.

“Eh, true. Hammerlock would never pass something like this up.”

“Are we SURE that’s dead?” Timothy begged for acknowledgement.

Amara recoiled, her face full of disgust. “Yea, I hope that thing is dead… unless I get to kill it and if that’s the case then I hope not.”

“Let’s stick with that it’s dead-- Zane, are we, like, staying here overnight or…? I am. NOT. sleeping here if that thing is nearby--”

Suddenly their Echoes whirled to life with a shrill cry as a drop pod flew above them in a firey blaze, “Crap. CRAP. CRAAAAAAAAAAAP--” the pod disappeared behind a mountain of rock before the sound of metal busting and breaking shook the hunters.

“Who was--?” Moze started. “Is she dead?”

Amara attempted to call back with a few hellos but nothing reached. “Hmph. The line isn’t dead, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“She’s probably in a spot of trouble.” Zane hopped from the platform. “I’m checking it out.”

“Uh--!!” Timothy cut in. The four Vault Hunter’s turned to look at him with varying degrees of curiosity. He swallowed. “Hi. Hello. Um. I’m. Dead weight. I don’t have anything to fight with aside from my digistructs.”

Immediately, Amara shouldered away to hide her face as Zane gave her a disapproving look.

Pursing her lips, Moze fished around and presented a Vladof assault rifle with fire elemental damage to him. It was clearly legendary from the orange glow about it. “You can take this.”

Timothy blinked and slowly took it. “Dguhtha--Thank you… What’s the catch?”

“No catch. Just watch your fire.”

“I’ve got good aim-- OH. Oh, you mean the fire that-- got it. Wow, this gun is warm.”

“You need a shield on ya too, boyo. ‘Ere.” Zane hooked a disk into his belt and watched his entire body glow blue for a split second. “There ay go.”

The voice on the other end seemed to be unharmed as she spoke with an antagonistic tone. “Hey! Who's out there? Get away from my pod--! Do NOT mess with me! I am a licensed wedding planner--!”

“Ah-HA! I knew it. Let’s get her-- Ah, Timmy, take this too.” Zane handed him a shotgun that the barrel was already smoking. Timothy didn’t have time to question it before the operative grabbed his arm and broke into a run towards the smoke in the distance with a whoop.

“We are running now.” Fl4k commented more than asked.

Amara huffed, goodnaturedly if not a bit annoyed. “Apparently, I’m retired from the leadership role.”

Moze snickered. “We should celebrate then.”

The robot tilted their headpiece. “Celebrate to not hunt anymore? Why should that be worth celebrating?”

“Oh! I know just the place on Pandora that’s got some good beer!” Zane piped up.

“You never drank beer at August’s place.” The body double looked at him with scrutiny, panting a little.

“I’m thinking champagne.” Moze remarked and Amara nodded with a wishful hum.

“Look at you, knowing what I like.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Your culture is… odd.” Fl4k noted, “One should never tire from the hunt.”

“I think Hammerlock is living by that rule to a T.” Timothy lightly mused.

“Hammerlock is objectively correct.”

“Yea, I had the feeling that you’d like him a lot. Why do you like uh, ‘hunting’ so much anyway?”

“Violence… She beckons me and I submit to her.”

“Ah huh. Right. Okay.” The body double wondered if he should be worried.

They were an amiable group, Timothy reflected. It was a vastly different experience than on the moon, despite the spell of similarities he had during their confrontation with those wolves. Their personalities meshed together that the air felt co-operative and trusting. The four of them were honestly a group of friends who took on the world together; they fought a war and _won_. On Elpis, it was… a forced co-operation. Everyone was in it for the money. It made any conversation feel like an interrogation. And the three women were terrifying and attractive and terrifyingly attractive. Wilhelm? As he said before there was quite the majesty about him. Part of Timothy thought he might have been attracted to that while the other hoped he was dead somewhere. The whole venture was a bisexual awakening for him in ways he wasn’t comfortable admitting. The mood was always tense. Whatsername with the funny surname was always on their asses and even after that nothing shifted out of that anxious feeling of he was doing something wrong. He and Athena must have realized at the same time what was going on. The present group was working with the Crimson Raiders, people who were proceeding a worthy cause of saving the universe. As far as he could tell, they weren’t even going after vaults. They were heading towards a WEDDING. Jack would never, as far as Timothy could remember...

Watching them fight, as he fought alongside them, was unlike “Team Jack”, he graciously called them. That guy was so shit with names… Anyway, right now generally felt like a team effort. Athena was the only one who knew how to be a team player with her being an ex-Crimson Lance. She knew how to get shit done. Meanwhile, Timothy had felt as useless as ever, just someone to fill in the slot. His, well, face was needed in a few instances or they wouldn’t have been able to get information. His-- Jack’s charisma was useful, sometimes a little too much. Timothy liked the attention, but at the same time it freaked him out. He hated playing this character. He played him well but there were times where he had had enough. He had vague memories of a soldier begging for mercy. Timothy didn’t remember whose decision it was for him to make a choice but he was standing there, towering the trembling suit of armor.

“I’m not you, Jack.” Exited his lips. It was ballsy, especially while Jack was in hysterics. Right as the soldier was thanking him, Timothy saw a bullet hole crack his helmet and he fell to the ground. Nisha roughly shouldered him as she walked by, not saying a word. She didn’t need to after making her point clear. They were the _villians_.

Something made his gut boil as he blasted through a-- Timothy recoiled, gasping at what he saw. What was attacking the wedding planner’s pod weren’t human. Human shaped, but the qualities weren’t there… He squinted. Although he was standing in front of it, it was like he wasn’t wearing glasses. The features were unfocused. He couldn’t even tell if it had arms or legs or many. It moved sporadically, a constant vibration. The shotgun hole he made in the thing’s stomach was slowly molding back together like sentient slime. The noises accompanying it were grotesque sloshes that ate at his ears. He could see the organs move back into place, slow and careful. Hoping to end his own misery by looking at the thing, he gave a quick shot to the creature’s skull, and he watched the mass splatter across the ice.

He opened his mouth to retch but nothing came out. Forcefully, he jerked his head away and looked around. Did his clones--? Wait, where were they? He thought he had seen them-- Oh. Timothy’s lips pulled down at the sight of them attempting to play with the unearthly putty staining the ground that was trying to reform behind him.

The body double walked over, pointed and fired at the mass, spraying it at digistructs.

“Hey!” The both shouted accusingly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m heartless. Anyway, you guys can clearly see what I see.”

“Uh, duh.”

“We just got here, butternut,” The other grinned-- “And you already think you’re losing it?”

“It didn’t take that long in the casino… or did it? I don’t know. It’s whatever--” He ignored the slightly disturbed looks on his digistructs. “Could you two be more helpful instead of touch… whatever that is?”

“We ain’t human, bro. It’s not gonna do anything.”

“Wait-- it’s harmful? WAIT. Y-you can kinda scan stuff, right? Hold that thought--” He drew out his assault rifle and hauled down the group that was coming at them in drones.

“Attaaa boyyyyy! There’s the face of a serial killlerrrrr~”

“You’re not HELPing!” Timothy shrieked. “Shut up!”

“You don’t need help, bruh. They’re like, squishy.”

“Unless, like, do you think when they kill them all, all their slime is gonna go to one spot and become a big boss?”

The other digi shrugged, “Eh, that’s kinda overdone, don’t you think? I mean, do these things really look like they have a hive mind? Have you seen them attack? Kinda just walk at you. You know. Menacingly.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that. Typical people. Tsk. Tsk.”

“Teardrop.”

Timothy huffed as he reloaded, putting distance between himself and the slime drones. “You know, I was about to compliment you two on actually being coherent and somewhat intelligent until you said that.”

One of the Jacks put his hand up to his temple and lowered his head, his hand following with a shiteating grin while the other burst out laughing.

“Aaand… Okay. I think… I hope it’s dead. Jeez-- So what is it?”

The digijack smacked his lips. “Bone hurting substance.”

“Is that another fucking meme? You know I don’t get those.”

“I guess you could say you’re... out of touch?”

“Yes! I am. I don’t know what you guys are saying sometimes!”

The left digi dabbed while the other did some… kind of choreographed dance while humming. If Timothy could shoot them, he would.

“Timothy!” He jerked around to see Zane waving him over. The ambush seemed to be over. With caution, Timothy stepped around the goo as he made his way over to the pod. Even though his eyes planted on the ground, he wasn’t exactly watching his step or speed, forgetting that he was walking on ice. It took him until he got up to the pod for him to slip. His arm muscles tugged as a strong hand snagged him and forced him upright before falling face first, which made him release a pitchy shriek. Attempting to remain standing with a hand on his collar made him feel like a puppet on a string. His shoes slipped every so often until he was finally balanced.

“AHhhahha thanksss, Za--” The Siren was to his left. He gawked at her with his mouth fully open. Wow, her muscles looked good from this angle.

“You’re welcome, beta.” She said motheringly, clapping his back. That slap would have slammed him clean onto the ground if she wasn’t holding him.

The body double smiled awkwardly, “Hahehaha, heyyy yeaa, thanksss.” He threw finger guns at her-- Why did he do that. He has never done that. He clamped his hands to his sides and shimmied over to the operative, who was giving him such a smug smirk that he either wanted to punch or kiss off. Or both. He pondered both.

“Heyyyaha!” The body double didn’t even notice that the wedding planner was still around. She was not even close to what he expected with his fire orange hair and punk aesthetic. He looked like a cotton candy in comparison to her rocky road. “Thanks for helping us out! With those uh…” Her sunshine smile wavered, “--glue monster things.” Then she perked back up. “You guys must be here for the wedding! Awesome! Supposed to ah-- check people off whether they ahh, show up… or die. Wedding planner stuff.” She laughed clumsily for a moment, holding up her ECHO. “Anyway, can I have your names?”

“Amara, I know I’m on the list, probably on the top.”

“Your name does begin with A.” Moze teased, earning her a jab in the ribs. “I’m Moze… Uh, my full name is kinda long winded, you’ll know it when you see it.”

“Fl4k.”

Zane practically took up the metaphorical whole stage. “The name’s Zane. Zane Flynt. Zane “Danger” Flynt. Zane… “Ferocity!” “Danger” Flynt. And so on.”

Timothy was definitely kissing this man later. “Would you like to continue?”

“Nope! I’m satisfied.”

“I don’t think you are… What? Oh! Me. Uh. Timothy Lawrence. No middle names. That I know of.”

“Yea! You’re all here.” The wedding planner bounced her hand up after pressing a button on her Echo. “Oh! I’m Gaige! Former Vault Hunter and current wedding planner! Hammy told me all about you guys! We go waaaay back. He’s kinda my favorite.” 

Timothy could almost see the text heart in that sentence. This Gaige was like a bunny with her movements. Hopping from one foot to the next. She was not still in the slightest and her emotions were keeping him… well, to be on topic, engaiged… He’ll have to tell Zane that one later.

“But we are late! So let’s get a move on. The brochure says that there’s a ‘charming gondola’ that should get us up to the Lodge. Come on! Let’s walk and talk--” before they could even start walking or talking, Gaige seethed under breath, after checking her pockets. She quickly inhaled. “Ok. Great. I think one of those… things ate my RSVP ledger. Go-- Do any of you have a plus one?”

Moze slung her arm around Amara, “We’re each other’s.”

“Oh, that’s adorable! You two are so cute!”

Zane put an arm on Timothy’s shoulder. Timothy immediately found heaven in it. “E’s mine.”

“And ours.” The digistruct cooed, making the body double jump. The wedding planner’s face became much paler than before at the sight of Jack identical digistructs then it spiked red.

“Right.” She said shortly, giving a tense thumbs up. “Great.”

“Wuh-oh.” He shattered away as Timothy glared at him. Bastard.

Fl4k cut through the uncomfortable fabric. “Yes. My beast. And whatever carcass it has slain for my approval.”

“Cuuuute.” They finally started walking. Gaige seemed to be going back to her sunny self as she talked about her machine behind her, that Timothy didn’t even notice until now. Why was it always robots? “My plus one, is Deathtrap. Built him myself! He is my bestie for the restie. Tritanium-reinforced armor plating, mono-molecular laser claws, and he makes one hell of an omelet! Long as Deathtrap is by my side, I know everything's gonna be okay.”

That sounded like awful foreshadowing that was going to come back in full force. Timothy almost hoped for it.

“Soooo, I heard youuu four took down the Calypso twins AND discovered the great Vault. Talk about a career! You guys already peaked and you just started, right? I was on the run from my home planet and decided that Pandora was the place to be, you know? Been wanting to go there anyway. I was super interested in becoming a Vault Hunter. Did not think that I was going to try to get killed by a corporate scum on my way but eh, what can you do? Least he’s dead now.”

Amara hummed, “Right, yes, you were with the Crimson Raiders for a bit, with Maya.”

“Sure was!” She smiled sadly. “We rocked together. We had a whole amazing crew! Axton, Maya, Sal, Zer0, Krieg and me! I heard that Zer0 is making the best of their old assassin business with some guy on Promethea. I know Krieg stayed on Pandora. I have no idea where Axton and Sal went though. We went our own separate ways after a while. We had other callings. Vault Hunting wasn’t really for me anymore.”

“Ayye, that was me with my old assassin business. Vault hunting is my retirement.”

“That’s… metal.”

Zane puffed his chest out, his grin taking up the entire lower face of his face. “Oh, why thank you, lass.” 

Timothy giggled at the sight. Being complimented made him so proud of himself while trying to play it off cool. Could that cute old man ego get any bigger?

“Didya hear that?” He whispered to him excitedly. “I’m _metal_!”

“And a dork. A really cute dork. Stop being cute.”

He giggled to himself, almost maniacally as he wiggled. His voice low as he repeated. “Metal.”

“Are you going to ask me what that means now?”

“I know what it means! I was a young adult once.”

Timothy smiled briefly, deciding to focus on Zane’s hand on his shoulder rather than try to keep up with the conversation at hand. It ran like a blur. He blinked and they were admiring the horrifying monstrosity with the ominous green light coming out of it. Timothy grabbed the operative’s hand and squeezed.

“Man, that is one giant freaking tentacle monster. I mean it was in the brochure and everything but, oof, the pictures did NOT do it justice.”

“An impressive beast. I wish I could have hunted it myself.”

“Riiight? Yea, kinda pales against The Warrior. He was not as big as that thing. You don’t think there’s a Vault here, do you?”

“Only in Hammerlock’s wedding would we find a Vault.” Amara mused. The seven followed up the slope where a standalone garage sat with nothing much inside. As he gawked at it, Timothy felt a pressing chill that he was being watched from inside. He felt a tug on his arm from Zane. Hoping it was just his imagination, he pressed on up the rusty, icy stairs to an… equally rusty gondola dock.

“Oooh!” Zane awed. “Rustic.”

Gaige looked it over with vague concern, “Yea, definitely more rustic than charming.”

“I got one. Terrifying.” The doppelganger squeaked, “Does, uh… this thing have ahhhh weight limit?”

Fl4k’s deep voice gave him more goosebumps. “If it makes you feel better, I can ride the next round.”

“Oh, uh, I wasn’t. I wasn’t talking about you but uh… That’s very nice… to say.”

Already over at the level, Moze grabbed and pulled on it. Thankful it gave, however, the gondola doors refused to open. With a hum, she walked over to where the engine laid open to the cold air and peered into it. “I think the motor is shot over here.”

“Well damn! I’m gonna have to improvise some repairs.” Moze moved over so Gaige could take the pace. Her head followed a wire traveling out of their sight. “Hey, there’s some wires leading to here! Why don’t you guys see if you can get the power running?”

Just as Timothy was waiting his turn to go down the ladder, some of the Vault Hunters were more bold and simply jumped. Not with his track record, was he going to follow them like that. He stepped forward and was jerked back by Gaige, “Actually! Can I borrow you for a second?”

“What? Why?” Zane wasn’t even pausing to look behind him. Zane? Zane?!

“Timothy, right? Why you stay back with me, you look like, you uh, would know a few things. Come onnnn, over here.” She forcefully led him back to the motor and began to work on it with her hands. Timothy didn’t know a thing about machines… That was a lie, he knew a few things but not so much about an engine for a gondola.

“You’re not a good liar.” Timothy said bluntly, casually turning on his one-way Echo radio, so the Vault Hunters could hear this, because at that moment, he stopped caring. “But yeah sure, I’ll stay. What do you want to talk about? Boys, girls, hair tips, oh maybe makeup? Oh I know, how about the fact that I’m Handsome Jack’s body doubles, so automatically I’m untrustworthy, go on take your pick. Me, personally? I’d love to talk about some celebrity crushes.”

“Ohhhhkay, well…” She completely deflated, “When you put it that way, I… see the problem.”

“Oh, do you really? Cause I get that a lot too, punk princess. I’m more than just a face, okay? I have a personality. A real one? That isn’t Handsome Jack, okay. And no matter what I do, I make someone uncomfortable. Well! I’m sorry for being so direct. Do I need to comfort you instead so you feel better?”

“Timothy, I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Hey, I am. What I did was kinda… bullying. And I take bullying super serious. I may have uh. Hmmm. So, ah-- man, it really is a story that I don’t know how to make short. Deathtrap accidentally murdered the girl bullying at the science fair, ehah. She was always, ah, being a complete asshole to me, but I don’t think she… What I’m saying is that I shouldn’t have assumed so quickly, and you defending yourself like this is, well, you should. That… I just wanted answers.”

“To what questions. And what makes you think I’m actually going to answer them now.”

“I-uh… Yeah. You’re right. I don’t. I’m a complete stranger. I’m sorry, I’m uh, I’m really nosy. It’s what got me into science.”

“Gee, hard to tell.” That was too harsh, but Gaige didn’t seem phased by it.

“Right? Deathtrap over here is my pride and joy, despite his, well, unfortunate start. It’s what got me kicked off the planet.”

Timothy hummed, not wanting to continue the conversation. The silence lasted for at least a minute.

“You’re really mad at me, aren’t you?” She asked, disappointment leaking off her lips.

The body double looked at her and jerked back slightly, startled at her sad pout. “Whoa-- why are you sad?”

“I wanna make it up to youuuu!” She whined, “You sound like you’ve been through too muuuucchh. Do you wanna talk about it? I’m a good listener, I swear.”

“Uh… listen, kiddo, my therapist said I shouldn’t broadcast my problems to strangers on like, a first impression… But MAN was Jack a piece of shit, lemme tell you something. That bastard put me in so many horny movies, that he WROTE. It was always me! He had twenty one other body doubles but he picked me. And GOD, I learned the worst things about sex. Like, holy shit. His list of kinks goes to freakin’ Elpis and back and I’m not a kinkshamer, but they’re aaaaall baaaaaad. This is me being nice and not sparing you the details because of how BAD they are and very rapey and bad, do not watch those movies. He has no idea what a real relationship is. Speaking of, I know like… nothing, about Hamster and whoever he’s uh… getting married to.”

“Whaaat? Ha--” She gave a prolonged snort. “You--you meean. Hammerlock? Hamster... Snrk. Hammerlock and Wainwright. Well, you see, they’re kind of a weird pair. Hammerlock’s all “dashing headlong into danger” and Wainwright’s all “books and glasses of old brown stuff”. It was like. So. HARD. finding a venue they could both agree on. It took waaaaahahahaaay too long. I’ve been a wedding planner for an indeterminate amount of time and, this is confidentiality but I’m trusting you not to say this--”

“Oh, don’t. I am not good at keeping things secret.”

“I was exaggerating, don’t worry about it. I think those two took the looongesst to cooperate out of all the weddings I’ve planned. But I think I freakin’ CRUSHED IT! The last thing they wanted was a tourist trap and this place isn’t even on most review sites! Or maps.”

“Uh… Don’t you think that’s… sketchy?”

“I’ve been on sketchier planets in the Borderlands, this one doesn’t really blip much on the radar except for the uh… well…” She glanced behind her, stirring heavily goop in Timothy’s stomach. “I’m still hung up on what those things were. They kinda looked like… children? Human… kids…?”

Timothy shared her distraught look. “Let’s uh… go with that they’re not kids. I tried to scan that stuff, but nothing really came of it other than uh, don’t let it touch you. And drown that morbid curiosity. Yes, Zane, I’m talking about you.”

Gaige laughed giddily. “You know, I haven’t heard too much about that guy. He seems like, relatively famous though?”

“Oh, don’t tell him that,” Timothy grinned broadly, teasing the operative. “That’s gonna break his little ego.”

“Awwww!”

“Yeaaah, I think it’s cute too…” Timothy had the feeling if they continued down this path of conversation, he would end up opening to her. Not wanting to put himself on a pedestal, he switched gears. “Off topic question.”

“Whats up, Tim?”

“Do youuuuu think the gondola is stable at all?”

“The wire looks firm despite the weathering. I think it’s trustworthy.”

He looked at the wires and how they swayed in the wind. “... Are you sure about that?”

“Hey, I’ve got an engineer’s intuition! It’s gonna work out fiiiine, I just know it. I know Hammerlock and Wainwright are already here and if they’ve made it this far then it must be fine! Oh!” She squealed. “You have no idea how I’m excited I am about this. You know, I haven’t seen people in a while--”

“What? What about the other people you helped with the planning?”

“That waaaasss… I don’t know. Mems are a big foggy lately. Anyway, Deathtrap and I have been on been on the run because we’re wanted for, like, eh, the smallest amount of murder, as I have told you. He’s all I’ve got, you know, he’s really all I need. He’s even got a built in margarita dispenser and everything. He’s the perfect companion! Say, you’ve got digistructs, right? I saw you talking to them earlier. What’s their names?”

Timothy sputtered, “N… names? I never gave them names… did I?

“You forgetting something, cupcake?” They appeared behind him once more, the one speaking resting his head on Timothy’s shoulder. The other digi waved with his fingers at Gaige, whose eyes sparkled at the sight of them.

The doppelganger didn’t notice. “I’m trying to think… I let you guys name yourselves, didn’t I?”

“Ding-ding.”

“But what did you guys--”

“Spaghetti.” Said the one on the left.

“Larynx.” The other chirped.

“Ah.” Timothy smacked his lips. “That’s why I forgot. They were stupid.”

“Aawww! I like em!” Gaige squealed, “I can tell they have such vibrant personalities. They like you a whole lot too. You’ve got some pretty cool companions, Tim! It’s so nice to meet you Spaghetti and Larynx!”

The digistructs’ faces changed from blue to red that spread across their whole body. For once, they were speechless.

“Oh wow! They even change color to reflect their feelings! That’s so rad!”

Timothy half heartedly scoffed, ignoring how hot he felt. He couldn’t control his smile. “They’re alright, I guess...”

Larynx hooked his arm around Timothy’s throat, “What a looooser liar. Youssa such a big liiiiiiiiiarrrr.”

“If either of you. Say anything about ANYTHING to her--”

“Oh, don’t tempt us so wickedly, Timmo. It’s already so juicy.” Spaghetti sneered smugly.

“You’re a bunch of rats--”

Spaghetti then drifted over to Deathtrap, “Saaayy, this guy looks familiar. They’re like the new CL4P-TP.”

Gaige sucked in through her teeth, “Yeaaaaaah, ah, they kinda stole my work, haha. It’s fine. It’s not but you know, it’s fine. It’s fiiine.”

“Touchy subject. I don’t blame ya.” He side eyed Timothy. “So does your hunk of metal talk?”

The robot made a series of unhappy boops.

“Unfortunately, no. Do you know how hard it is to come by voice modulators these days? Sure, I could, like, make one, but I haven’t had the time with the aforementioned running around. Besides, I like he’s boops and bops. They’re befitting. Ain’t that right, babe?”

Deathtrap trilled.

“Yeah!”

Spaghetti floated up and put his hand into Deathtrap’s head which came out the other side and talked with it in a funny voice. “Oh boy! I sure do love my best friend, Gaige and her choice hair decisions.”

“Hey! I rock pigtails, okay? It’s my signature! But that is still so sweeeeeet!” Gaige cooed loudly and cupped the robot’s face. “Do you want a voice, baabe?”

Spaghetti appeared beside the body double with a smile he wanted to slap off. He heard something spark next to him that made him jump. “I’m a good person. Whoa-HO! Bunny boy!”

“ShSHHH!”

“Look at your eeaaaars.” Larynx giggled, giving him bunny ears with his fingers. Timothy growled in annoyance.

“Hey, the generator’s up and running again!” Gaige turned on her Echo, “Gondala’s working, guys! Let’s get goin! We are LATE! Come on, Tim!”

“Uh.”

“You’ll be fine! Just don’t think about your inevitable demise.”

“How about shutting up?”

“Just imagine that you’re already dead.”

“Close your eyes right as the gondola is about to crash into the ravine, some people find comfort in this.”

The body double rubbed his face, “How are you two worse than my own thoughts?”

“Do you have eyes?”

“Right, how can I forget that you two are my living nightmares.”

“Awww you dont mean that!” A digital heart fluttered away from his head.

“Come on Timmy! It’s safe! I promise.” Gaige called out.

Timothy grumbled and slowly approached the gondola, which looks just as bad as it did on the outside. Rutty and rundown and smelled like urine. There were strange posters on the wall written in another language. The art on them was pretty.

“Come on in!”

Timothy turned back to see the Vault Hunters return. Their guns were smoking and red at the tip, yet he didn’t hear any firing.

Seeing Zane’s face, his heart tumbled and splat as the operative sat down beside him. The Vault Hunter crossed his arms, his legs spread out. His face was unreadable. “You know… the more I’m learning about you, the more I’m realizing you’re not as shy as you make yourself out to be. You’re gettin’ to be a brat.”

After releasing a relieved sigh, Timothy teased through pursed lips. “Does that upset you, Mr. Flynt?” 

The operative’s grin shattered him. “Not at all.”

“Uh. Cool.” He awkwardly cackled as the gondola jolted forward and squealed its way up the rope.

Timothy grabbed Zane’s thigh out of impulse and the operative responded by wrapping an arm around him. He leaned over. “Yer Echo is still on, lad.”

He scrambled to turn it off. “O-- uh man, how did that happennnn…?”

He rubbed the body double’s shoulder to give him some comfort. “Things better with you and Gaige?”

Didn’t you hear us talking? “... I think so. She’s not so bad, I guess. Um, what happened over with you guys?”

“We had to handle some critters that were nestin’ in the wires.”

“Sounds… fun. I didn’t uh, hear anything though.”

“No? You were having a pretty lively convo.”

Now he brings it up. The doppelganger huffed and changed the subject. “You were cute back there, by the way… with your slue of names.”

Zane caught on despite his somewhat disappointed look, “It’s all part of me charm. Got plenty.”

“Consider me charmed.”

The operative grabbed and squeezed the double with a laugh.

. . .

The Lodge was huge-- Wait. “Okay, I thought we were all just calling it the lodge because that’s like the first floor of a hotel. Did everyone know that it was actually the name of it or is that just me? Listen, I didn’t have a chance to even look at the brochure, how would I have known?”

“Don’t fret ‘bout it, Timtam.” Zane urged him to keep walking up the stairs where the glowing letters beckoned them inside. The body double felt a strange pull on him. It was from no hand or anything physical. A small tug on his throat yanked him into The Lodge and it looked

Normal.

Way to kill the suspense from the gondola ride.

Gaige spread her arms out as she burst through, “Hey hey! Vault Hunter delivery! Where my grooms at!”

Next to the broad fireplace sat Hammerlock and Wainwright-- and Timothy had a slight aneurysm at the sight of Claptrap-- the prior getting up when they entered, exclaiming with a beaming grin, “Gaige! Wonderful!”

A voice whose words could delve into an entry of your skin and forcibly make it shrivel entered the room with a pleasantly malicious sigh, “Ahhhh! Very good, veerrry good.” All eyes turned to the reception counter where an inhumanely tall man lingered with his back to them. His limbs were abnormally long; they seemed to spill over the desk when he turned. “More guests for the… Big. Event.”

The receptionist’s black eyes dived deep into everyone’s souls with a gripping hand. He flipped his hands over and widely, literally, widely gesturing to the scenery. “Welcome! Welcome to The Lodge.”

Timothy tried to turn around and would have left if Zane didn’t have a death grip on his arm. He pulled against it, but nothing gave. Frowning, they all fully entered the lodge with a sickening feeling when the door closed behind them. The recipronists proportions were… mostly correct. He was still tall and his fingers long but he looked more human now.

“It’s just.” Timothy muttered. “It’s just the hallucinations again. That’s all. That’s all...”

Zane didn’t like the sound of that. 

“I seem to have. Frighten you. My humble apologies.” He didn’t sound remotely sorry. “I am Mancubus Bloodtooth… host and proprietor of The Lodge. Please, please, enjoy your stay. I am always available if you ever find yourself in need of… hospitality.”

“Uh. Yeah. Um. Where’s the bathroom?” The doppelganger raised his hand.

“Up the stairs and to your right.”

“Thaaaaankssss, terrifying… creepy… person.” He side glanced at Zane before fast walking his way to the left side stairs by himself. A fleeting thought about tailing him evaporated when he heard Moze speak.

“When did you two get here?”

“Oh, we’ve been around only for an hour or so. Space travel took a bit longer than anticipated. We had ourselves a bit of an adventure!”

“We got lost.” Wainwright corrected.

“Now you’ve made it sound less exciting! Well, I am glad all of you made it here safely. The, ah… ones invited, anyway.”

Claptrap giggled joyfully, “Oh, Hammerlock! You’re such a kidder! You know I wouldn’t miss this for anything!”

With a hand on his face, Hammerlock made a small rumbling noise while Wainwright snickered, “He’s just as happy as peach to have you here, son.”

Alistar side eyed him, peering through the slits between his fingers while Jakobs grinned.

Ah, young love, Zane mused with a smile.

Then a scream rang out from the upstairs awning and the Vault Hunters quickly unsheathed their weapons. Zane about to run towards the stairs, calling his name when--

The double nearly crashed into the railing exiting the bathroom. “There’s a tentacle in the toilet! A REAL LIVING TENTACLE. WITH EYES.”

“Oh, don’t worry about him,” said Mancubus. “That’s just Billie. She cleans the bowl, I apologize for not notifying you they were in the middle of being cleaned.”

“Look, I like tentacle porn as much as the next guy. But this is not the place I want my hose squeezed okay, and I’ve been in some questionable bathrooms. There was this one time with this girl who really wanted to blow Handsome Jack. And we went into the most disgusting bathroom stall, there was still s--”

Zane shouted. “Boyo!”

“Oh oops.” He said muffled before he pulled away. “Too much info, got it. Sorry. I’m kinda horny-- Shit. Goddammit. Fuck. I’m so sorry. Hold on, I’m gonna let Billie rip my tongue out real quick.”

“Timothy!!” He charged up the stairs.

“Oh, they’re quite harmless, I assure you.”

“So that’s… the fella you were talking about, Alistair?”

“Well, I did say to be prepared for anything.” Zane’s keen ear picked up as he dragged Timothy out of the stall.

“Hi Jimothy!!” Claptrap waved frantically.

Timothy returned half heartedly, gritting his teeth. “Heeeeyyyyy...”

Amara quickly covered her mouth. “Did you just call him Jimothy?”

“That’s his name! He told me that himself!”

“Uh, yeah.” He shrugged out of Zane’s hold and leaned over the railing. “When I couldn’t… say my name.”

“You’re such a kidder, Jimmy! Everyone here knows your name. Oh! Oh! Oh! Minion! Are we starting the wedding now?”

Gaige’s eyes shifted, looking at the tired grooms and the Vault Hunters. “It’s--Uh, the wedding is tomorrow, Claptrap! We all had a pretty long day today and it’s, uh, late!”

“Oh, so. You’re just going to pretend you’re all dead for twelve hours?”

“That’s the plan!”

“Oh okay! I guess, I’ll stay down here. All by myself. Alone. With no one to talk to except for the stick man behind the counter. I’m good!”

“Glad to hear it!” Gaige said hushed towards Alistar. “Don’t worry, Hammerlock, I’ll get him outta here by tomorrow.”

“That would be much appreciated, thank you.”

Zane glanced over to notice the deep frown on Timothy’s face, his brows wrinkled. He slipped through his fingers and squeezed, making Tim wince and look at him.

“Sorry.” He said meekly.

The operative squeezed again. “Hey, you’re good. It’s okay. I’m gonna get our room key. You hanging here?”

“Uh, sure, yeah. Why not.” He still looked troubled. 

Venturing, Zane gave him a quick kiss to the temple, which the body double didn’t react to. With a quick breath, he let it go and pressed on to the main floor, glancing up at him then he arrived at the counter. He awkwardly leaaaaned on the desk. “Heeyyy, creepy, creepy man. I’d like to get a room for two.”

“Of course,” Mancubus purred. “One moment.” He bent over and seemingly disappeared under the counter. Zane looked over to see the floor.

“Really don’t like this man.” He caught something in the corner of his eye and turned to see Jakobs approaching him. Zane prepped up a smile. “Hey, boyo, you bout ready for tomorrow?”

Wainwright looked just as uncomfortable as Timothy. He rested his elbow on the desk with a hand on his hip, looking around the place as if he just got here. “I’ve got nerves about it, that’s for sure. I’d like to get a better look at this place before anything else happens, especially the Venue. The town passed here is given’ me the worst kind of jimmies.”

“I’m not too surprised that people live here. It’s got my kind of climate, used to this kind of blizzard.”

“You haven’t seen the locals yet, have you, Flynt?”

“What, they not into your kind of weddin’?”

“Nah, if they were, I think they’d try to kill us already. They seem peaceful, but I don’t like that much either. They’re passive. Got some ticks on ‘em. And I’m not saying that to be hurtful… but you did see--” He flicked his hand over to the desk, where Mancubas still hasn’t popped up yet but a distinct humming could be heard under the floorboards.

“Ohhh yeah, definitely the not-so-human type.”

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t exactly trust anything that wears a skinsuit. Them’s hiding something.”

Zane wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. He cleared his throat. “Probably best not to say that while them things are in earshot, you know?”

Wainwright huffed, “Well if they don’t like it, I ain’t stopping ‘em from trying to talk to me about it.”

He didn’t like the… implication behind Jakobs’ words. He knew the man had good intentions, acting out this way to protect who he loves. It still rubbed Zane the wrong way for some reason. 

“Here are your keys, beloved guest. Enjoy your room.” Zane briefly jumped out of his skin and snatched the keys from the top.

“Thank you!” He peeped.

“Would you like your keys as well, Jakobs?”

“Yeah... if ya don’t mind.”

“I do not, of course. Here you are.”

“Thankss…” He pulled Zane into his side and walked him away from the counter. “You got a moment, Flynt?”

He glanced back at Timothy, who was watching him with cold eyes. Maybe, they should have gotten two separate rooms, but then again that might be worse. “Uh. Sure.”

“You’ve got,” He eyed at the doppleganger. “Quite the plus-one on you, boy.”

Here we go once again. “I’m sure you’ve had worse first impressions, Wrighty.”

“I’ve certainly had my share, but I think we are already acquainted.”

“He did mention about being on Eden-6...” Zane mostly muttered to himself. “What exactly did he do?”

“What do you think Handsome Jack wanted to do? Make it his own place. Steal from us. Snuff out Jakobs' name. Put lives in danger to save ‘em just so he could earn our trust.”

“Timothy did that?”

“Jimothy?”

“Timothy.” Zane corrected. “Timothy Lawrence. That’s what he was doing on Eden-6?”

“Mmmhm.”

Zane finally felt stuck. What was he to say to that? He could say that Timothy has changed since then but then what? That doesn’t fix anything that Handsome Jack has done to Eden-6. He could get the body double and make him apologize either. By the grim expression on his face, Wainwright was seeking justice, not acceptance. After what happened with the Calypsos, Zane didn’t blame him for wanting results. He wondered if Timothy even cared.

“You… want me to go get him? Make him leave?”

“No, Flynt. I’m just curious, is all. He can stay as long as he don’t do anything.”

“Well, I am curious too.” Zane couldn’t pretend that Timothy hadn’t done anything wrong anymore nor could he predict what the doppelganger was going to do. “There anything else?”

“I guess not. Your friend isn’t taking a good liking to me, by the way he’s staring.”

We’re talking about him literally in front of him, Wainwright. “Alright, well. I’m hitting the hay. There a time?”

“Weddin’ planner said she had it covered. So I guess she’ll be the one waking us up.”

Zane nodded, stepping away, “Goodnight then. Don’t let ‘em tentacles git ya.”

“Probably best not to joke about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *digi Jacks names inspired from theprodigy.tumblr.com


	25. Lovely Day For A Wedding - Love Possesses The Heart - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't go as plan- as I FUCKing said in the BEGINNING of this DOOMed wedding. You all owe me money. You would think with my years of writing I know goddamn foreshadowing when I see it in person, but no one believes the diagnosed Jack person because he's diagnosed with Jack disease. Whatever. I'm angry.
> 
> -Timothy L.

Timothy woke up to the smell of sweet warm syrup and the sound of whistling. He could tell he was in a hotel by how the bed felt, stiff mattress and hard pillows, the cheapest anyone could get. The covers were itchy and the seemingly diseased comforters were set aside, due to the surprisingly warm air. The body double refused to open his eyes, despite the light illuminating his eyelids an eerie red color, like he was looking directly into the sun. 

“Up n’ at ‘em, boyo!” Zane chirped and whistled again, walking two fingers up his shoulder and booped his nose. “Got a big wedding day today!”

“I hate you.” Timothy groaned as he raised the blankets over his head.

“Awwww.” He pouted playfully and talked in a baby voice. “Would waffles make ya feel better?”

“Hmph.”

“There’s chocolate syrup you can pour on iiiit~”

Timothy rose slightly to look, his eyes glaring at the tray. It was full with plates of eggs, bacon and sausage, waffles, something that looked like puke in a bowl-- oh, it was oatmeal. He eyed up the brown bottle labeled milk chocolate. “... Gimmee.”

“That’s the spirit!” His smile made Timothy squint.

“You’re glowing today… Something happen?”

“It’s a weddin’, lad! I usually crash them things. This is the first time in a while I got invited to one!”

“You crash your own weddings?”

Zane chuckled wickedly. “I like makin’ an entrance.”

Timothy snorted, “Uh-huh.”

He took a moment to look at the room they were staying in. It was just as rustic as the lobby. A dead fish hung beside the television that Timothy sneered at. It didn’t give off a smell. However, it was making his paranoia of being watched go up in flares. Surprisingly, for Timothy, there wasn’t any disgusting and peeling wallpaper. Everything was wooden and a different shade of brown with some green curtains to match. Although, from where he was sitting, it looked like there wasn’t a window behind the fabric. It was black as pitch. He looked around for a clock to find a broken one with a face and hands on the far wall where Zane’s bed sat, near the curtains. It sat at 3 o’clock exactly, the seconds hand going back and forth in an attempt to move. 

The body double made a deep whining noise from the back of his throat in disdain.

It was cut off when Zane set a tray of food in front of him. “Gaige came in earlier. Said she wanted everyone’s help to decorate the place for the weddin’.”

“She shouldn’t give you that privilege. You’re a flaming bi, you’d go overboard.” He took a bite out of his fried egg. “Probably clash colors or somethin’.”

“Timmy! I’ve taken offense to that! My weddin’ were a gorgeous thing because of my style choices! ‘Ave you not seen the way I dress?”

Timothy smirks, continuing to tease. “Did you ever wear the dress?”

“Yes.” Zane snapped back. “And I’m drop dead bloody gorgeous in a dress, I’ll have you know.”

“White on white isn’t the best look you know.”

“White on white...”

The body double pointed at his hair.

“... It be platinum blonde, boyo.”

“It’s white, grandpa.”

The operative sat down on the edge of his bed with his plate, food in his mouth. “And who says I’d be wearin a white dress? Ya aint gotta have that in a wedding.”

“I guess you would know.” Timothy paused. “Why white anyway?”

“To represent new life, I suppose. But that could be any color if I’m honest. I lean towards reds and pinks. I ain’t gonna look like everyone else, yknow? Groom and bride gotta stand out and above. I’m the one gettin’ married! They’re just lucky to be there to witness the majesty.”

Timothy giggled lightly, “That’s fun.”

“Exactly! It’s what it’s all about. Having a gay ol’ time, laughin’ and drinkin’. If them audience aint entertained well that ain’t my problem. They got sticks up their arses. Door’s right there. Had plenty of fights during some of dem weddins. Fist fights. Guns. They weren’t invited guests.”

Timothy nearly choked, “Jesus, Zane...”

“Whauh?”

“You trying to freak me out about this wedding?”

“Aaaaaugh--” Zane waved his worries aside, “Aint nothing wrong with a bit of bloodshed on a special day. Hell! I think Hammerlock would love that. S’why they’re here. Hunters, them lot adrenaline crazy.”

“Sounds like you, boyo.”

“Yah, you just spell the name different. If we do get crashed in on by a yeti, you got us. And a story to tell to Ava.”

He blinked, holding his fork with a slice of waffle on the end to his mouth. “She not coming?”

“I think she gave it a hard pass when she heard about where it was. I think a lot of folks did. Brick, Mordecai, Tannis, Tina, Moxxi, couple other folks from Wainwright’s side. Hammerlock's folks aint coming either for... other reasons.”

“Oh. Moxxi’s not...? Uh, I mean, I don't blame them… Look at this place. I’m surprised they don’t have a little gift shop of horrors. Dumb shirts and stickers of like a banshee or somethin’.”

Zane turned and smiled at him. “It's just for today, Timmy. A long one but at least you’re guaranteed a dead person’s good night’s sleep by the end of it.”

“Great, now I know someone’s going to die.”

“You think too muuuuch. Let yourself have fun with this!”

The corner of his lips pulled to the side. “Easier said than done.”

“I know, Tim. But you’re surrounded by people who like you--”

“Winny made it clear that he doesn’t. It’s, uh, for a real good reason… That I’m not sharing, because it’s going to kill your mood, but It’s um… it’s Jack related.”

He slowly nodded. “You don't gotta tell me everything if you don't want to. It's not an obligation for me to know all the nooks and crannies.”

“... Thanks, Zane. I appreciate that. Um… I’m done eating.”

Zane glanced down at Tim’s half eaten food, chewing. “... Well, alright. Yer clothes are in them drawers. I think that bloodcooth guy gave us some warmer gear. 'The Lodge Provides' an’ all that jargon.”

Lazily removing himself from the bed, Timothy opened the drawers to see heavy jackets and pants that he snagged eagarly. He looked at the tags. “... He guessed my size. You got stuff too.”

“Ehh, I don’t need it. Hypothermia don’t bother me none.”

“And you got me~” Spaghetti cooed from the side. “I can warm you up hella nice.”

“I would rather you guys not be out all the time, thanks. You scare people. And I’d rather not have Winifred have a stroke.”

“Wainwright.” Zane corrected.

“That’s what I said.”

Spaghetti blew a raspberry as he popped out of existence.

Zane looked at him longingly. “There anything you want to talk about, Tim?”

Timothy zipped up his jacket and said curtly. “Nope.”

“Nothin’?”

“I’m going to say that it was a bad night, and you’re just going to have to agree to that and move on, okay? Focus on the wedding. I’ll be fine.”

“If this is about Wa--”

“Zane, I’m asking you to stop.”

“... I…” He exhaled. “I’m sorry, Tim. I know you got a lot goin’ on in yer head since we got here... Maybe, I’m being selfish.”

“I appreciate you… trying to perk me up, but I’m an actor, Zane. I’m good at it. You’ll see a happy Timothy later, alright? Just let me be upset right now, okay? You’re, like… the only person that makes me feel like I can be myself around. So... please… don’t...”

“I won’t squander that, Tim. I promise.”

“Thanks… Please don’t hug me-- I’m not. I’m not feeling it.”

Zane nodded as he put aside his empty plate. “Need more time then?”

“No, if you’re ready, I’m ready.”

The operative smiled through the upset and held his arm out that Timothy slowly locked elbows with, “On with the weddin’ then.”

“You make it sound like this is our wedding, Zane.”

He smirked at the body double and squeezed his hand. “Foreshadowing, innit?”

Timothy snorted, pushing him away. “Shut up.”

The body double expected the wood under his feet to creak as they walked over it, the walls to breathe, to hear something whisper just out of reach from his ear. However, that wasn’t the case. The Lodge was strangely warm despite the disconcerting vibes it gave off, yet certain areas were freezing, like the hallway they were walking through. 

“... Did we walk down this hallway last night?”

Zane lingered a bit too long in staring at a painting they passed. It was like a small sign you were trying to read while going seventy on the highway, blurry and hard to remember what letters fell in what place but you could have sworn you read it fine. The operative shrugged. “Must have. We were both a bit out of it.”

“No, we weren’t...” Timothy grumbled. This hall just appeared as they made their way to the lounge. As they drew close to the corner, upbeat music could be heard that had an underlying country twang to it. Knowing so little about the grooms from Gaige, he guessed they couldn’t agree on what music to play either. Looking down from the balcony, it seemed like the rest of the Vault Hunters had gotten a head start. Fl4k was setting the table, Amara was carrying boxes around, and Moze looked to be outside the door with Gaige. Timothy could see a box with streamers coming out of it next to them. Hammerlock was pacing by the fire. There was no sign of Wainwright.

“If he’s found dead somewhere, like, if we have to go out and find him and he’s dead out there? I’m gonna be livid… Zane? Hey yo, Zane...” Timothy met where his eyes were leading to. The DJ. She almost looked ghoulish with her makeup and raggedy gray clothes, but her healthy dreadlocks that peaked out through her hood were a dead giveaway that it was a costume.

“Never seen a costume before, Zane?”

“DJ Nikki...” He said with a hum. He turned to the doppelganger, who blankly stared back.

“.... Uh. Hi, yeah, whatcha doing?”

“You worked with Hyperion-- Oi.” Zane nudged him when Timothy gave him a look. “Does a Rhys Strongfork ring a bell to you?”

“Reese? Strongfork. Do I look like I knew a stupid name like that-- okay, well, I knew a lot of people. They kinda blend together. I probably spat on him or her, them, or something. Little Jack things. Is that Rhys?”

“No, it’s… just a feelin’. Could be wrong.”

“I’m more confused-- what are you talking about?”

“He’s just looking for someone. She looks like the one, but ah, mmnot gonna bother her. Ain’t the place.”

“Okay. Sketchy. But okay.”

“It ain’t as sketchy as I’m makin’ it out to be. C’mon.” He gently pulled on the body double and led them both downstairs right as Gaige entered through the double doors.

“Gooood morning!” She chirped. “You guys are on balloon duty.” She pointed towards a stack under the staircase of already filled up heluim balloons. “Put ‘em where you want and lemme know when you’re done!”

And with that she ran off. Timothy sucked on his teeth. “So no one else is worried?”

Zane grabbed a fistful of string. “I’m sure Wainwright is somewhere, Tim. He ain’t a child! I’ve seen the lad defend himself fine.”

“Just saying… Shit happens. No one listens to me.”

The operative frowned. “Tim...”

“Seriously, Zane, you can’t pretend that nothing is going on. Those slime demon things out there? They’re still out there. There’s no sun here but the moon is somehow shining-- This lodge. That guy?? The cold spots! Haunted. This whole planet is ghosts. The reception guy is dead. The lady up there probably died performing with that makeup on. Wainwright is going to die on his wedding day, I know he is. You can’t prete--”

Zane looked over his shoulder towards Hammerlock as he quieted Timothy down. “Timmy. I know…I ain’t ignoring anything and I aint pretendin’ either. Tim, it’s better to continue like everything is fine and when the bad happens, IF anything bad happens. We’ll deal with it then. Weddin’s are a stressful time for everyone involved. It’s best not to add onto it with ghost stories.”

“It’s not a ghost story--!”

“I know it’s not! But it isn’t our job to tell the groom that its a whim that his future husband’s gonna die, while he’s already on his wit’s end. Hand me some more those ‘loons.”

“He’s just pacing… Now he’s talking to Gaige.”

“Hammerlock ain’t a happy pacer.” Zane tied another balloon to the post.

“Yeah, that’s kinda obvious.” May as well change the subject. “So, Mr. Flynt...”

“Yes, Mr. Lawrence? We beein’ proper blokes now? Should I get me monocle?”

He snorted. “You have a monocle?”

“Yeh, why not?”

“They’re so… not in style. You’d look hotter in glasses.”

His brows shot up. “Would I now?”

“Mmmmhm. I had some reading glasses. They were fake. I have good vision-- well. Uh. Haha. Had. Had good vision. Man, I kinda forgot that I’m a little bit uh. Not seeing on the left side.”

“Yeah, been meaning to talk to you about that. You wanna get an echo eye after this? I know a guy. I’ve got a, ah, lifetime discount through a few services.”

Timothy cough laughed, grinning a bit too over excitedly. “Oh-OH OHhohohooo. Youuuu you lil-- hhhhahaha--! Oh, oh, you naughty _minx_.”

“Tim!” Zane barked a laugh.

“No, like for real-- I’m ah, I’m surprised to-- that you’d tell me something like that. Keeping your work life a secret and all.”

“I keep my whole life secret, Tim. You’re the only one I’ve revealed the most to.” The doppelganger paused to point at himself. Zane cracked a smile. “Yes, you.”

“Awww..." He put a strand of hair behind his ear. "Making me feel special over here.”

“With what we’ve been through together? You’re pretty special.”

“... Is that like a drag or whatever they call it?”

“No! I’m not dragging you! You are special, Tim.”

“Aheh… I am, ah, definitely one of a kind. Especially now.”

“Thinking about them doubles, are you?”

“Eh, I mean, I know of them but uh. I don’t have a clue about what happened other than--” He blows a raspberry and runs his thumb over his neck. “Don’t even remember their names. Not that it matters. Wasn’t that important. Just a bunch of Jack doubles dicking around and regretting our life choices.”

“I’ve heard you say some names, like uh, Chad, Riley. I heard Kevin earlier. Them their names?”

“I… I can feel like something tapping in my head. But I can’t answer? It’s… weird.”

“Maybe it’s your memories coming back piece by piece.”

“You say that, but I don’t feel anything when I hear those names. They all just sound like frat boys.”

“Knowing Jack, they probably were.”

“Probably. Jack started the whole program way before he was Hyperion’s CEO. I remember thinking how weird it was that an engineer needed a body double. Then I realized how many of us he hired and it… I knew he was an asshole. I’ve said it to his face a number of times, but seeing all twenty-one of us? That hit me in a deep place that scared me. There were rumors that there were more doubles… memory problems.”

“That’s alright. We don’t have to keep talking about it.”

“Nahhhh, it’s not a bother. He’s seven years dead in some lava pool. I’m cool. I’m alright. It’s kinda like a -- wow, I was a real fucked up place huh! I’m in a better-ish place, now. Yeah. Better. Anything is better than being around Hyperion.”

“Does that make you nervous still? Hyperion?”

“I don’t know, man. I got no idea about how much they care-- I mean, clearly they don’t. They left us to rot when Jack died. Unless, like... I don’t know, Hyperion is doing well for themselves anyway. I don’t think it matters. I think if Jack ever died, they were going to mass murder us…” He touches the back of his neck. “Yeeesh. Bad thought. That’s a terrible thought.”

“Like I said, Tim, you ain’t got nothing to worry about with me here. Nobody from Hyperion is gonna murk you.”

“Well, you survived two gods, so I guess I can hold you to that.” He teased with his tongue out. “Seriously though, thanks, Zane. That makes me feel better.”

“Good. I love you, Tim.”

Timothy looked at him in amazement, clearly not expecting that. “I… I love you too, Zane.”

The operative bopped his noggin with a balloon before tying it with the rest of them, which led to the body double throwing hands-- or rather balloons at him. Zane gasped and quickly grabbed two more for each hand as Timothy did the same while attempting to push the other out of the way. The doppelganger shrieked when Zane tailed him. They were like kids chasing each other around the lobby with fistfuls of latex.

They ran and Timothy quickly got to the other side of the table by sliding under it and standing off with the Vault Hunter. 

The beastmaster idly watched while they placed presents on the table. They looked beside them at Zane. “What purpose does this serve?”

The operative booped their head. “Fun!”

“Hitting people with balloons… is fun.”

“Sure it is! Here-- Ya gotta hold it by the nozzle here. Go on, try a swi--” Fl4k obeyed fast and bludgeoned him with the helium ball that made Zane fall over in an instant.

Timothy guffawed, pointing at his dazed form on the ground.

“Like that?” Fl4k inquired.

“Uh... yeh. Definitely like that. Put that one on the list of things that nearly knocked me out. A feckin’ balloon.” 

“Ah. So not that hard then?”

“No! Not that hard at all! I’m surprised you didn’t pop the bloody ting!” He finally looked at the doppelganger, who was laughing it up so much that he was resting his torso on the table. “You having a hoot and a holler over there, eh?”

“Your FAAACE!" He shrieked, "Your face was so priceless! You were like AH--! BOI-YOING! BANG. HAAAA”

“It sure looks like you two are doing your job.” Amara teased as she waltzed over from the entrance, then she looked down at Zane with her hands on her hips. “Beta, why are you on the ground?”

“I punched him with this balloon as instructed.” Fl4k explained

“It ain’t supposed to be a punch!” He hopped onto his feet. “It’s supposed to be a swing--like this.”

Amara grabbed his hand before he could complete the swing at her. “Ah-ah. Almost. You almost got me there.”

Zane took the balloon into his other hand and tried again just to have his wrist held back. He pushed into her with a gritted grin while she was unmovable.

“Keep trying, Flynt. You’ve almost got it.”

“Y-eah, nearly there.” He grunted. “Fl4k--!”

Fl4k bopped Amara on the head with the balloon to which she yelled--that’s when Moze ran up and jumped onto the beastmaster’s shoulders and attempted to steer them around.

Timothy watched the four with a weird tingling sensation in his brain. Something about this was familiar but it wasn’t connecting all the way, leaving him with irritating deja vu. Four Echos pinged at once and the four of them ceased in unison.

Timothy frowned, “Well, I feel left out.”

“It’s Wainwright.” Zane whispered, answering.

“Shit, nevermind--” The air was quiet for a few moments. The doppelganger smacked his lips. “Welp, guess that means I’m staying here. Bye, Zane--”

“Yeahhh noo, you’re ain’t getting out that easy. Come on, lad.”

“But the balloons?”

“Forget about ‘em for now.”

“But the party?? We just started--”

“We’re taking a break, ain’t we, fellas?” Zane said it loud for some reason.

And that reason was Hammerlock. He looked over to them, a hint of excitement to his human eye. “Oh! Well, if there is a break going on, I can indulge us with a good hunting tale! Gather round, whilst I recall the time I defeated Heresian Slitherjaw armed with nothing but a rotten banana!”

“Ohhhh that sounds greeaat. Love a good murder banana story… but Iii just remembered one of me maaany spouses lives nearby and I want to try to get my guitar back.”

Timothy blinked. “You play guitar?”

Amara nodded politely, “I would love to hear that one but my agent just called and I have a movie premiere to attend. Red carpet, autographs, that kind of thing. You understand.”

That’s a pretty good lie--wait, Amara was in movies...? He was in movies. His mind went straight to the gutter and he slapped his hand to knock himself out of it.

“Yeah, that’s cool, but uh. Iron Bear is running low on… bear… juice… and I gotta run out and get some.”

… That was the best one you had?

Fl4k looked to be struggling, their eye flickering around. He decided to give them some extra time to think. “Yeahhh, sounds uhh, yeah. Listen, I got like a birthday party here that I gotta—go to. You know. Body double stuff. Some people can’t get enough of ye ol’ Jack, you know? Yeah, you get it.” ... Why didn't he say he was going with Zane...?

The beastmaster spoke hesitantly. “Yesss... invigorating. Oh uh what’s that? The Hunt is calling me. Outside. Right now. I can’t turn down the Hunt. You understand.”

Hammerlock looked at the five, astounded. “Oh? But we’ve only just begun. No matter. The banana can wait--”

Timothy snorted, “Sorry...”

“And if you see Winny out there, do tell him to come in from the cold.”

“Don’t worry, Hammerlock, we’ll be back soon. We aren’t going to miss a thing.” Amara reassured before stepping away.

“You play guitar?” The body double asked again as they walked towards the side door.

“I did! Before they took it. I was damn good at it too.”

“Really? What kind of guitar was it--?”

Mancubus Bloodtooth… appeared in front of them, making everyone jump. “Valued guests. I could not help but overhear your plan. I must caution you against entering the town tonight.”

“Move outta the damn way, kiddo.” Timothy scoffed. “This is our business not yours.”

Mancubus grinned as if his mouth had spider legs curling out of his teeth. “Ah. Yes. Responsibilities are precious things. If you must venture outside the Lodge, you should know… the people of this town are all… afflicted in their own ways. Some might say… cursed. You might encounter some strange behavior.”

Timothy burst out laughing for a solid five seconds before it quickly died. “Oh shit, that wasn’t a joke, was it? Beb--be-because you.. You’re really strange… No? Okay...”

His guilt dissipated at the sound of Zane giggling. “Oh, I’d love to see what you think is strange behavior, creepy man.”

“Yeahhh, this is all so completely normal.” Moze agreed.

Bloodtooth didn’t seem bothered by the insults, his smile never wavering, “Do return soon. The Lodge will miss you.”

“I’m not going to...” Timothy muttered right as the doors opened on their own. “... I hate this place.”

Looking across the way, there was a bridge to a small outdoor reception area for the townsfolk, which led towards the town of--

“Cursehaven?” Amara hummed at the sign. “Aptly named.”

“I’m just outside the wedding venue,” Wainwright buzzed in. “You’re gonna wanna see this.”

“Oh goood, this is going to be sooo exciting.” Moze said sarcastically. She gets it. Timothy was starting to like her more than Zane’s other friends. She was so small; he wanted to try to pick her up. He didn’t, though. He valued his intestines to be on the inside.

“Are we taking bets on what Wainwright found?” Zane piped up.

“It is possible he found the head of the beast who belongs to these tentacles.” Fl4k suggested.

“Ehhh, that’s possible, I guess.”

“What did you have in mind, small one?”

“I just think the man would have been a bit more freaked if that were the case. Come right back to the lodgin’ to get Alistair. I think he’d love to hunt that thing. But what _I_ think it is. Maybe a portal?”

“A portal.” Fl4k stared.

“Oh come onnnn, interdimensional type deals, where everythin’ is the same but compleeetely different. Like maybe I’m still a grade S assassin and you’re like… I dunno, an architect.”

“That sounds… ridiculous.”

“It could happen! It’s possible.”

“Maybe he found a Vault?” Amara opted. 

“Yeahhhh, if that’s the case, I’m heading back to the Lodge.” Timothy announced, unenthusiastically. “I’m NOT fighting another one of those things. The multihead monster thing was scary enough. And I had to wash that corrosive shit out of my clothes for DAYS. Jack was just ‘just buy a new one’ and I’m all ‘oh yeah? With what money you haven’t paid me yet for, huh??’ Rich asshole.”

There was an awkward pause that made the doppelganger feel like jumping off the nearby cliff was a good idea if Zane didn’t have his arm around him. Moze offered a suggestion. “I hope it’s something semi-normal. I’m really hoping we’re just gonna check out the building and like, I don’t know, find a ratch infestation and that’s the end of that.”

Zane pouted. “Aww, Moze-y when did you decide to be the no fun patrol?”

Timothy stopped listening and instead surveyed the town. It was… medieval? Victorian? Old. He settled on old. Old gothic buildings that were bunched up together, bending and twisted, like he was on the set of a cartoon show for kids. It looked deserted. No one was on the benches next to the atmospheric… tentacle. No animals either. He didn’t hear any bird whistles or chippers from squirrels. There was a split in the road they were edging closer to. Timothy leaned over to look down the left path. It looked like a business plaza and he could see a bright neon sign of a magnifying glass. Still empty however.  
Noticing someone near the bridge on the right, Timothy slowly raised his shotgun. A digital hand grabbed and yanked the muzzle to the ground. “She’s real, dummy!”

“I didn’t know!” Timothy hissed back.

“Didn’t know what?” Moze questioned, looking at him weirdly.

“Uhhhh...” The doppelganger glanced from her and back to the person, who was still there, thankfully. He pointed. “Is that a mirage to you? Do you see that guy?”

“Yeah, I see her.”

“Okay, and she’s not like… She looks human, right?”

“So far she does. Those slime things bothering you still?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry about that. Look at her, she… looks like she’s made of flesh.”

“Creepy way of putting it, but I agree. And I don’t like that.”

Moze looked on a bit longer before shaking her head. “... Me neither, to be honest.”

“I’m gonna go talk to her.” Zane offered and before anyone could stop him, he jogged over to her and gave a friendly. “Heyyooo.”

The woman slowly looked at him with a plastic smile. “I’mmm stuuuuck… in aaah… tiiime… souuuup.”

“...” Zane looked at the group with a wide eye then back to her, nodding slowly. “Time soup, you say? Care to elaborate?”

“Yesss. Leeeeet meeee… eeexsplaaain.” Everyone watched Zane’s face grow more and more exasperatedly bored. “It aaaaall.. Staaaarteeed.”

“Nope! Can’t do it. I’m done!”

“Ooooooo... kaaaaay.”

Zane motioned his hand for them to hurry along. Furiously. So they hurried over and walked along the bridge.

“Time soup.” Timothy echoed.

“Time soup.”

“... Yeah, I got nothing. Maybe Adam would know.”

“Adam? Who’s Adam?” Amara prodded.

A prick struck his chest. “Uh. Me being crazy, don’t worry about it. I don’t know what I’m saying half the time? Just, uh, you know. Body double things, memory frazzle. Hey, you know what I just noticed? Claptrap wasn’t at the hotel, where’d he go?”

The Siren explained, “Gaige convinced him to go on a journey akin to a wild goose chase so he doesn’t ruin the wedding.”

Timothy felt his soul fall into his shoes. His face twitched. That was going to be him one day, wasn’t it? Just another Hyperion fuck-up to get rid of. He touched his neck and laughed uncomfortably, “Oh… oh. That’s… That’s so funny. I-I have to laugh.” He doesn’t. “So, uh, where’s the wedding venue?”

Zane squeezed his hand as they entered Olmstead Square. “I don’t think it’s too far.”

“Let’s ask around. Small towns gossip all the time.” Amara assured. There was a man nearby without a shirt that they were approaching. “Uh. Why are you not wearing a shit? It’s very cold.”

“Oh. Yeah. You see. I can’t wear a shirt. See. Actually, like, I breathe through my abs. So wearing a shirt would baaasically kill me.”

“Right... Are you sure you’re not just showing off those abs you’re rocking?”

“Nah, dog. I mean, the abs ARE pretty great and all. But look, I don’t need this kind of interrogation right now. I’ve kinda got a LOOOT of my own stuff going on. So I’m gonna get going. Later, dog.” He walked off just like that.

Amara laughed coldly before calling after him. “Don’t call me ‘dog’ again! This is your one warning.”

“Let me try, babe.” Moze moseyed over to the lady dancing next to the fountain in the middle of the plaza. “Uh... Hi there. Do you know where--”

“The floor is lava!!” She shrilled. “The floor is laaavaa!!”

She looked down at her feet. “It’s… not. I mean, I’m standing on it. Definitely not lava.”

Zane looked down at his shoes, whispering. “I’m lava-proof.”

“No--” Fl4k started.

“It buuurns! Ouchie! Ouchiiee! I gotta find somewhere that’s not lava!!”

Moze was already walking away. “Kay. Bye.”

“Well… Bloodman is right about… strange behavior.” Timothy waved before gazing up at the statue of a couple. A woman and a man stood erect, the man’s hand on her shoulder and she had her hand up into a fist. A striking powerful aura oozed from the structure. It was akin to seeing people awkwardly make out in public with full tongues and stumbling and bumping into people. It was like a train wreck in motion but as a statue.

Zane hummed. “Must be the founders of this janky place.”

“... I feel like they’re staring back. Do you feel that?”

The Vault Hunter crowded around him, staring back at the statues who stared back at them with empty eyes. They leaned to the right and the eyes followed. The bending to the left was the same. They ducked--

“And you call us strange?” The shirtless man laughed.

“Mind your business, _dog_.” Moze barked back, standing up straight. “I thought you said you were busy!”

“No doubt~”

“A trick of the light perhaps. It hinders our progress. Let us keep pressing forward.” Fl4k suggested.

“My bad, I just…” Timothy stopped again, staring at the statue’s profile. “Those are-are definitely moving.”

“Keep walking, boyo.” He gently tugged on his arm and led him to the staircase on the side of the square.

“Do people get trapped in statues?”

“That’s not a thing.” Amara shut down. “You do not put clay on people. That is not how statues work.”

“... So, I’ve been lied to.”

The operative paused, stuttering in his step. “Darlin, there were huge Jack statues everywhere in that casino. Did you think GIANT Jacks were in those statues?”

“I’m sorry, Zane, but what did you fight to rescue me? A giant robot of Handsome Jack. Boom.”

“Then why did they not come alive then?”

“The clay was holding them in. Duh.”

“... Sweetheart--”

“Don’t sweetheart me!” Timothy pouted. “I know dumb things come out of my mouth all the time.”

“Funny dumb things.” Moze corrected, smirking.

“Thank you--”

“There is a man floating.” Fl4k pointed over the river at a very clearly upside down floating man. Timothy wasn’t impressed. Probably had some wires on him or something... Or he was actually floating, which he wasn't going to try to question at this point. “Do you require assistance?”

“I-I-I don’t know! I just started falling one day, and now I can’t stop! This is a living hell!”

“I feel that.” Timothy agreed passively before looking down. “I’m sorry is that water green and glowing?”

He was ignored. Zane answered the falling man. “I don’t think we can help you there, buddy. I'd give ya some rope but ah...” He shrugged.

“Oh-- ok, I see. Hey! Uh, if you happen to meet, like, a kindly old wizard or something, could you send them my way?”

Fl4k moved their shoulders. “It is unlikely that we may encounter something like that, but sure.”

“Thanks! I’m gonna uh, try to like, float back to my house now! Wish me luck!”

“See you space cowboy.” Timothy saluted. “Anyway, hello? Green water?”

“It’s not the most concerning thing out there, Timmy." Zane pulled him back into his side. "I’ve seen many a colorful water.”

“Oh yeah, rub it in that you’ve been everywhere in the Borderlands for the past seven years.”

“More than seven years, darlin’.”

“Still. You probably think the monster is normal too, huh?”

“Well--”

“Monster? What monster? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” An elderly woman glared at them.

Moze stopped, glanced at the giant tentacle jutting out of the water and pointed at it. “Uh, the one right there?"

“Need your glasses, lady?”

“Listen, I don’t know who you are, but I don’t appreciate you going around making up stories about monsters to scare people. Really. It’s so rude. Now, good day to you.”

Timothy twitched, his mannerisms changing in an instant and made Zane’s stomach swirl. “Okay, well, now it’s your turn to listen, lady. I think it’s rude that you don’t know who I am. Let’s start from there, okay, pumpkin--”

“I said, ‘Good day’!” She barked back. The operative quickly pulled Timothy away under his arms before he could grab his gun and hauled him backwards over the bridge.

“It’s HANDSOME JACK, LADY!! The naaaaa--aame is Handso--I-I mean--” The three Vault Hunter’s disturbed stares shocked him enough to falter. “Fuck.”

Zane didn’t let go just yet. “How we doin’, Timmy?”

“Like shit.”

“It’s alright. It happens and I’ve got you. Got any urges? You breathing?”

“Other than to punch myself. Fling myself into that water, maybe. Can you guys stop fucking staring at me?! You’re freaking me out!” They quickly jerked their heads to the side, one of them saying something about the architecture.

“Let’s not act on any of those urges then, shall we? Gimme your hands, okay?” Zane turned him around and squeezed his hands. “I want you to put your hands on my arm. Squeeze it til it numbs, rub it, it don’t matter. Just keep your hands busy, alright? Do 'em breathing exercises.”

“Okay.” Timothy said shakily and clung to his arm.

“You’re doing great, lad. We can keep going.” He gestured with his head. The journey up to the wedding venue was quiet. Timothy hated it. He wanted to sit on the floor and panic. Drag his teeth across his skin and bite down hard. He wanted to tear the skin off his fingers. As the thoughts cycled and build, Zane put his hand on his head and tussled his hair. You've got this, love, he said and Timothy felt his anxiety ease up. He did as he was told and really concentrated on the operative's arm.

After following up the flights upon flights of stairs, they found the missing groom. Wainwright stood there with nervous feet in front of a big gate. On the other side of that gate was an enormous house that spat out frozen tentacles just as big. That was the wedding venue? He guessed it could always be worse. It could have been the portal Zane was talking about. He didn’t want to see what his other self was like.

“Vault Hunters! There y’all are.” Wainwright abruptly looked at Timothy, who gave him an awkward smile and wave.

“I am also here. Not a Vault Hunter. Well, used to be bu--”

“How are you doing, Wainwright?” Amara interjected, “Hammerlock has been worried about where you’ve been.”

Jakobs sighed with a shiver. “I’m as nervous as the last hog in the slaughterhouse… The venue’s just gotta be perfect for Alistair. I had to see it for myself. Been waiting on you fellas to come along. Seems I can’t get this gate to open.”

Amara chuckled, cracking her knuckles. “I can fix that.” 

Everyone backed down the mini steps to give her room. Her green astral fists surged from her back and wailed at the door, coating it with corrosive before she delivered the final blow to the gate to crack it open.

But it didn’t.

Uncharacteristically exhausted, Amara fell onto her butt and panted. Moze and Zane rushed over to her. “That… is not a normal...”

“Yeah… If you can't… I don’t think Iron Bear can put a dent in it.”

Zane rolled up his sleeves and rubbed his hands together. As he put he hoisted himself onto the gate bars, Fl4k quipped. “You’re too big to fit in those openings, small one.”

“I’m gonna climb over it, Fl4ky. I ain’t gonna get meself stuck now.”

Timothy fidgeted. “Uh--be careful, please?”

“No worries, Tim.” He began ascending. “I’ve been climbing for decades. Even had to use just my thumbs once.”

When he got to the top, it looked like his head bonked into something solid, despite his head being above the gate. He pauses, swaying a little.

“Zane??” Timothy panicked, hovering at the front with his arms out.

“Well, lads…!” He slurred. “We got ourselves an invisible wall.” He slapped the air and it made another THUNK. “I think I’m slippin--”

He fell from the top and into the body double's shaking hands that nearly dropped him onto the pavement.

“Hohh… good catch, my love… I think I’m gonna take a wee nap-” Timothy violently shook him. “OKAY I WON’T JAY-SUS. Don’t gimme that look Timmy, I’m alright!”

“Are you??” He shrieked.

“Yes, I'm very awake now. You can put me down-- down, down. There ya go. How’re you holdin’ up, Amara? Can you stand?”

“I am in no condition to be worried about, Flynt.” She smiled, her girlfriend helping her up.

Wainwright huffed. “I hafta see what’s inside… Maybe there’s a way around. Follow me.”

"Do we have to?" Timothy whined, letting Zane drag him along. The five followed him down the path back to town. Wainwright's tense posture grew more stiff and awkward. This wedding really had him riled up. Was he going to be li--Timothy almost laughed. Right, a wedding for him. As if he was going to live long enough for that to happen.

Wainwright's voice cut through his ears. “I’ve grown to trust ya’ll’s judgement. Can I ask you… if there anything that scares you?”

Zane gasped. “OH sure. Birds. Any kind. Big, small. Live, cooked, doesn’t matter. Can’t even eat a chicken nugget.”

Timothy guffawed, “Birds??”

His ears tinted red. “I ain’t tellin’ that story right now.”

“Heheheh birds. I mean I get it. Like. Totally get it. But...” He snorted hard.

“Alrrrriiiight. That’s enough outta you.”

“Uhhhh. Yeah.” Moze said matter of factly, side eyeing the body double. “Exploding bees.”

Timothy now had a new fear.

“I fear only one thing. My personal trainer. On leg day.”

“Fear is a human flaw. I am incapable of such-- oh, you know what? Tapioca. That texture… ugh.”

Timothy noticed he was being looked at. “Oh me?? Frickin’ heights, man. Irrational. But also rational, you know? Because there are cliffs. Everywhere. And places that don’t have that much gravityyy. Elpis was. The worst. Upset stomach for like. Weeks. Even after that.”

“... I guess I can’t argue with those, but them’s troubles of the real. My fears are more… intangible. You see… Alistair, he’s a man of adventure. Derring-do, he’d say. He climbs mountains and tames jungles, and loves every second. But that ain’t my vintage.” Wainwright sighed softly. “Sometimes I convince myself he’d rather be with someone a little more… gung-ho. A little more exciting. Ah, don’t mind me. We should get movin’, get to lookin’.”

“Every relationship is different, Wainwright.” Amara reassured. “It’s normal to have some doubts with the ‘wedding jitters’ and all.”

The doppelganger was quiet as he glanced at Zane. Someone a little more exciting. Not someone who lived in constant fear of himself and when he will eventually fuck up. It was rickety. “Yeah, it could be worse. He could say no.”

“Tim.”

“Huh? Oh. Shit. Did I say that out loud? That’s my bad. I was thinking? That was meant for me. Not you uh. Ignore everything I say, okay, Winny?”

“I prefer if you never call me Winny. That’s for Alistair.”

“My bad… Sorry… Wrighty? Can I call you Wrighty?”

“No.”

“Okay… I don’t think he likes me much.”

Zane patted his back and kept his hand there. A smile was the only thing he offered. Timothy wasn’t comforted by that. Nor was he comforted by the lack of people on the street. Weren't there people just here? They weren't up at the venue for that long. And why was he hearing a mantra in the back of his head.

The Heart Still Beats.

The Heart Still Bleeds.

The Heart Still Beats.

The Heart Still Bleeds.

“We get it the heart is beating.” He growled.

“You hear that too? There’s gotta be people in there. Maybe they’ll let us in?”

Timothy looked at Jakobs confused. “What are you talking about, gramps?”

That was when a townsfolk shot out from an open door to their left, screaming his head off, “It’s happening!! It’s happening! Get out! Get OUT!”

“Hm… strange fella." He looked to the open room and moseyed closer, leaning in to look. There wasn't much in there. Smelled of hay. He glanced to the group. "Why don’t we cut through here?”

“Oh yeah, let’s go into the place that guy was running away from, because that’s a smart idea.” He hissed at Zane. “I told you he was going to die first.”

The operative hushed him. “He’s got us, Timmy. We’re safe in a group.”

“Isn’t this act known as breaking and entering?” Fl4k questioned.

“We ain’t breakin’ anything. We’re just… enterin’. And I already paid our deposit so I’d like to see ‘em keep me out.”

Timothy ignored that, walking down the wide stairs. This was not people sized. Why is it so big? This place had to be here to keep something huge. Timothy was really banking at this point that there was something with demons. Chanting usually means cults and he had met his fair share of Jack crazed cults that revered him in such a way. Cults also mean demons. Had to be. “Okay, Mr. I Killed God. Can you kill demons? Huh? Huh?”

“I’ve encountered a few.”

“Yeah, I thouuuuuuuuuu-- You what?”

“Just a few though. Ain’t much trouble.”

“He’s joking.” Moze whispered to him.

“You know this is why I don’t tell my stories! No one believes me. You didn’t believe me about the princess either, Moze-y.”

“Because there is no princess and no drunk spiderant.”

“Says youuuuu.”

“I have a question also." Timothy intervened. "Can we talk about these stairs? Who are these made for?”

“Heavy traffic area maybe?”

“I’m sure that made sense to you, but I’m still concerned about it all okay-- is something glowing? I-- yup. That’s disgusting.”

There was an infestation of gunk covering the walls, the ceiling and the floor. Creatures crawled like people out of the pockets of goo and cried out. Making their way towards them at the sound of his voice, their bug pincers chattering and roaring at them. Their butts glowed bright yellow like firebugs, which squirted and incased their surrounding space in the glowing liquid.

“I hope the venue is in better shape than this...” Wainwright muttered.

“Really?! That’s what you can think of right now??”

“Relax, jumpy, we can handle this.” Moze immediately jumped into Iron Bear, which Timothy did a double take on. Where does she even keep that thing?

“How is everyone so calm about this?”

“As you have said. We have fought God.” Fl4k explained with a hint of amusement.

“Well I fought… something. It had a lot of faces. But it wasn’t-- It could have been close!” One of the insects spat yellow frolf at his feet and Timothy stumbled back as it exploded underneath him. His back hit the stairs first. After pulling out his gun, he quickly fired frantically at it until it caused a bigger explosion that sent bug guts all over the place. He wiped his face, sadly. “I hate it here.”

“So whiney, like, all the time. Do you ever get tired?” Spaghetti teased, his tongue hanging out.

“Do you?”

“I get tired of your sass every now and then.”

“Well, same here, buddy.” He shot another bloated insect.

Spaghetti croaked. “Ohhhh ewwww! What the hell-- That-- Eugheghghn. I can’t barf.”

“Don’t get me thinking about that, okay? I’m trying not to. And if you’re not gonna help, go back in the watch.”

“But I spent all night in theeereee, I need to be freeee. Stretch my leeegssss.”

“You don’t get cramps.”

“Sure, I do. I mean. You--”

“Let’s not continue that sentence while I’m in front of people who hate me, got it?”

“They don’t hate you, pumpkin. Find you weird and annoying? Yes.”

Timothy shoved the gun into his hand, “I’ve had enough of you right now, okay? Why don't you do everything for me okay, buttercup? My day has been shit--”

“Whoah, hey. Easy, tiger.” Spaghetti blasted the bugs coming towards them and looked out to see the rest targeting the more noisy individuals. “Just don’t yell as much. I think they’re attracted to sound. Look, I already know your day’s been shit. I saw it, alright? But you’re doing really good.”

“Sure, doing so great with constant…” He gestures to everything. “Bullshit.”

“You’re just here for a day, man. And how long have you stayed alive for?”

Timothy paused. “... A lot? I mean… a really long time?”

“Yeah. You’re thirty-three. You’re with the love of your life--”

“He isn’t--!”

“I’ve read your diary, babe, shut up and listen to me. As long as he’s around, you’re good, right? He survived whatever and whoever, blah blah blah. What a hero. Anyway. It’s just another day. And, sure, don’t know what the fuck’s gonna happen here on this day but, hey. You got him. That’s good, right? You trust him. He trusts you... and that's wonderful, isn't it? No pressure, but he's counting on you. You gonna be a good boy and help?”

He shifted a bit. “Y...yeah.”

“Yeah.” He ruffled his hair. “Atta boy.”

He smacked his butt and disappeared. Flustered and kinda horny, the doppelganger looked out to see the danger exploding bugs have been reduced to cemented guts and blood. He had seen grosser… Had he? This whole trip was really messing with his head.

He saw something walking towards him. Dark. Shadowy. Wispy hair and a smile that glowed red behind its teeth. Its smile was hungry and it carried something behind it’s back. Horns spontaneously grew from its head as its bleeding eyes opened. It was leaking pink from its sockets. He felt the liquid splash on him and soak his throat, his head--

“Timmy?”

“Huh?”

Zane gently rubbed his hand. “You were… You alright?”

He smiled weakky. “Uhm, yeah, I think so… I’m okay.”

“You want to go back to The Lodge?”

“Whoah, what? I… Zane.”

“I’m worried about you and I know y--”

The two jumped at the sound of a shotgun and whipped round to see the door out had opened and Wainwright grinning. “All right. THAT was breakin’.”

“Jesus… I… I’m not going back to The Lodge, Zane. I’ll be okay. I can… I can take a day.”

The operative took his arm. “You certain?”

“Yeah. I am… I love you.”

“I love you… But you’re free to opt out at any time, okay?”

“Okay... Thank you.”

The chanting grew louder as they entered the tunnel. There was a wooden barrier between them and a whole. Timothy tried looking up but all he could see was the sky from this angle. A booming deep voice echoed the same chant followed by a woman with the same inflexion of passion.

“Something just ain’t right about this...” Wainwright whispered, holding his shotgun to his belly.

“I pledge myself to you once again, my darling Eleanor.” The boom announced.

“And I to you, beloved Vincent.”

“Gythian’s Renewal is also ours. You and I, my darling, we are eternal. Our worldly troubles shall break like waves upon the rocks.”

The tunnel was just as treacherous as falling down into that pit below them. The wood bridge creaked violently under their weight. The six of them nonverbally decided to walk faster.

“Whatsoever stands in our way, it shall be shattered. Whosoever stands between us, they will be destroyed.” 

“How straight of them.” Timothy muttered. They already seemed the type to think that an ant's existence on their picnic cloth was a threat to their marriage.

“I love you, Eleanor.”

“I love you, Vincent.”

“We are eternal.”

“Almost sounds like a wedding ceremony…" Jakobs hummed. "Hope they don’t mind if we take a look at their setup.”

“Something tells me that they’re going to mind.” Moze muttered.

The tunnel opened like a saliva filled mouth to the open air once again. A closed door to their right and stairs on the other. As much as the body double would love to leave, Zane pulled him up the stairs with everyone else. When they reached the top, his stomach caved in. He was right. This wasn’t a wedding, but a ritual. People stood on wooden diving boards and plunged themselves into the depths. A giant orb caught Timothy’s attention. A broad lady was in front of it, floating, overseeing the townsfolk with a dreamy look. Her supposed husband stood next to her like a bodyguard or a knight. His shoulders are sharp enough to decapitate.

“Two by two, Gythian feeds and our bond is renewed!” She claimed as another pair of people jumped into the hole.

Moze ran up to the stage in sudden rage. “Hey! Let those guys go!”

“What’s this?” Vincent asked in play. “Darling, look. We have someone new.”

“We can play with them after the Renewal is complete, beloved-- Hear me, my Bonded! Take care of these worms!”

“Am I a pretty worm?” Timothy called back, pursing his lips. The stage rumbled at her words.

“Hey, you egg-suckin’ hell-preachers!” Timothy looked at him funny. Was that the best insult he had? He could think of much worse. Wait, he was antagonizing them more-- “Why don’t you fight for yourselves?”

"Why are we provoking them--?"

"C'mere!" Zane barked. "I think you'll find much satisfying if you try handlin' us yerselves! I'm itchin' for a real fight."

"We are provoking them. Okay--"

“Would you look at that, darling?" Eleanor cackled, "The worms have teeth after all.”

“You’re right, my love. And we haven’t had any fun in so very long. Perhaps this spent vessel still has some spirit left in it.” An orangish red vortex appeared in the middle of the vat and the tentacled knight stepped out with goo hanging off of his armor. “Shall we play then, worms?”

Timothy began messing with his belt buckle. At first Zane looked once, then twice, on the third it clicked what he was doing and he grabbed his hands. “TIMOTHY NO!”

“WHAT! I’M HORNY LEAVE ME ALONE.”

The vortex solidified and began to mold and drip firm chunks of unidentifiable substance. Vincent raised his arms and shook, shaking the red onto the ritual space where it liquified and then cauterized the wood, leaving blood like stains. The boards throbbed as if they were flesh. The surface quaked underneath them as tentacles spurring from the knight’s rope and attempted to skewer the Vault Hunters. Iron Bear appeared from nothing once again and Fl4k climbed on top of the beast and rained bullets with the auto barrel gun at the head.

Amara’s astral fists were out and wailing while Zane’s drone zooming around, electricity zapping. Timothy stood there vacantly before he was shot to the head with an idea. He took a grenade from his belt and smirked. The guy was pretty distracted. Why not try the old Agonizer 2.0 strategy? Activating his holograms, he watched the two whoop about, making as much noise as possible. Occasionally inflicting pain with their laser wrists. Slipping into the background, Timothy carefully stepped around the breathing areas, not betting his chances on the wood being safe. After eventually winding his way to the back of Vincent, he leaned over to look down into the abyss. His acrophobia flared and he reeled backwards, stifling an oncoming retch. Man, he was really banking on being able to MAKE the jump and grabbing him, wasn’t he? He was waiting too long and he forgot that their whole battle was being watched by the sound of a shrill.

“Behind you, beloved!”

Timothy jumped now, popping the wire of the grenade with his teeth. As he arched his arm, a tentacle wrapped around his torso and flung him to the side. His released grenade was launched into the air, exploding into fireworks, while the doppelganger flew and nearly crashed into the support beams if Iron Bear didn’t catch him.

“What an intolerable worm.”

“HeeeEEY--” Timothy yelled back in a daze. “I see the TOY in yewww! Beeetch. Ain’t sheeet. Snff… Where am I.”

“Get ahold of yourself, Tim.” Moze shoved him onto his feet where he stumbled and swayed. “But I think you have the right idea--”

“Thaaaanks. I have smarts sometimes.” The body double screamed at the tendril smacking down just out of reach. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of it and let himself be flung into the air again.

He popped another grenade and flung it down onto Vincent before pulling out his shotgun and wailing on his head until he landed on his back. Zane watched him in awe with a giant grin on his face. He took to one of the tendrils, catching one and swinging himself into the air. He hopped from tentacle from tentacle while his muzzle flared. Vincent roared in frustration unable to catch the fast operative.

“What on earth is he doing?!” Wainwright yelled over the gunfire.

“Causing problems--” Amara paused, looking down at the swollen old pink under the tendrils that led to greasy skin that was once hidden in the vortex. “Shoot the underbelly!”

“My, already three of you are exceptional successors to our much needed vessel.” Eleanor chimed in a dreamy happy tone.

“Listen, lady, I’m not interested in being your boy toy, alright? Already got outta that situation with Jack--”

“Make that two successors.”

Timothy barked with laughter. “Awww, don’t like it that I’m gross, huh? I’m a disgusting little man, huh? I don’t fit your morraaaals, oh noooo. I’m not who you thought I was? So saaaad. Your minimal view can’t handle it, aaawwwwww-- AAAAAH!” He barely dodged out of the way of a tendril.

“Timothy, stop taunting!” Moze cried.

“She started it!! What else kind of vessel would she be talking about?!”

Wainwright huffed, exasperatingly reloading his shotgun. “The possession kind, son!” 

“Oh! Well, I mean-- that’s kinda-- I guess it depends…?”

“What are you talking about?!” Amara shouted.

“Don’t worry about it! I’m losing my mind, that’s all! Zaaaane! You good? Do you need to be tagged out?!”

“I’ll switch.” Amara offered, hopping on the tendril and spinning like a pretty feather while Zane spiraled off, landing on his feet like a natural.

“Damn, you guys are sexy!”

Zane drew finger guns at him before pulling out a rocket launcher. “And thank you for the idea, boyo.”

“Awww!!” He put a hand to his chest. “You’re so welcome!”

Eleanor looked on in dismay. “These worms are… having fun.”

“Don’t worry, darling.” Vincent reassured, sounding unbothered. He snapped his tendrils at the Siren, who continued to flip out of the way and barrage his head with bullets. “They won’t soon.”

“True, beloved. How right you are.”

“You guys sure like talking as if we’re not here.” Moze commented with an eye roll.

“With their high and mighty talk too like ‘em twins.” Wainwright scoffed. “People like ‘em make me sick.”

“Ohhhh, grandpa’s got fire-ah.” Timothy cheered. “Get ‘im, paps!”

“His helmet is breaking!” Amara warned after a minute. As his helmet snapped, his tentacles thrust up towards the sky and the Siren resiliently placed her feet first before hitting the wall and backflipped onto the wood. She cried, “Don’t stop shooting!” 

Vincent roared in agony, the pink skin crawling like the insects they fought prior, as if the color was infecting his body. The vortex’s light grew brighter and brighter that the Vault Hunters forgone their guns and shielded their eyes. Timothy looked up at the hovering woman in the stands. She didn’t seem to be bothered by them murdering her husband. He felt blood turn cold at the sight of her knowing grin. A burst of energy knocked them off their feet. There was nothing but orange light surrounding them and a horrible snarl at their ears. What felt like minutes was merely seconds as the sunlight burn slowly died.

Timothy slowly sat up and blinked hard. There was a mass on the ground that the wind was whisking away in pieces like sand.

"Are we all alright?" Wainwright sounded off in a daze. The four Vault Hunters lazily chimed back in soft groans. Timothy was silent.

When his eyes finally focused, he could make out that it was an older man. He had the same dark patch over his eyes that were white as snow. His veins were popping out of his skin and he was nothing but flesh on bones. His skin cracked and crumbled, yet there wasn’t a skeleton that remained. He was gone with a wisp of a thank you on the breeze.

That was the vessel.

Zane quietly whistled. “Shite...”

“Two exceptional successors.” Fl4k repeated ominously. Timothy stared at them, frazzled. Then to the rest. It couldn’t be the girls. This lady leaked straight mid aged woman energy. She probably scratched those two off immediately. She said there were three candidates before: Wainwright, Timothy, and Zane. Before the body double could stagger over to the operative, Eleanor giggled with glee.

“A new vessel! Yes, this will do nicely.”

Timothy whirled around to see Wainwright on his hands and knees, the orangish red aura around him. He was convulsing violently.

“Wainwright!” Amara got up and ran only to be frozen in place. She tried to struggle but her body didn’t budge a meter. Her panicked eyes were the only moving thing. The three Vault Hunters attempted to dash over to the groom but it was too late. They were stuck in action, hovering a few inches above the ground. 

Timothy couldn’t move his head to look around anymore. So he called out instead, “Hey!! You can’t do that!! He’s gay--”

His voice croaked and vanished. His eyes met Eleanor’s and cold corrupted over his entire body in reply. Eleanor continued. “I see your fears, Wainwright. I will heal them. Make you someone new.”

Timothy gargled, tears bubbling to the surface. The five watched Wainwright scuttle towards the abyss in a trance. His head rolled back and his knees trudged like they were going through a pond of mud.

“Hey there, princess. How’s it goin’, mama?” He gazed up towards the top of the scaffolding to see his digistruct, Spaghetti, sitting up there with Eleanor, who was just as stunned. “Yeah, I don’t think this is gonna happen for you, sweetheart. I mean, what you’re doing here is kinda sexy, but you should have asked for consent first. And with a guy whose into you for that matter. You got some predatory behavior, mama.”

Three more digis grabbed Wainwright and pulled him back from the void. One of them decking him across the face to keep him from struggling.

“Yeah, he’s ours now.”

Eleanor scoffed with a smile, raising her cloak and making her way towards the portal behind her. “He’s already mine, puppet.”

“Ohohooo, puppet, huh? Yeah, we'll see about that, muffin top. Have a goodnight...” The portal closed behind her, her spell on the Vault Hunters vanishing with five separate thuds, and Spaghetti's customer service smile disappeared. "Bitch."


	26. Lovely Day For A Wedding - One Half - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [It's mostly chicken scratch written on this page. The only eligible sentence was the last one]  
> I miss them.(?)
> 
> -Timothy L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: hallucinations

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Spaghetti grinned, looping an arm around Timothy’s neck. The body double didn’t answer. He watched Fl4k carry the newly possessed Wainwright who awkwardly convulsed in their robotic hands that kept him from flopping onto the cold stone path. This was his fault, wasn’t it? He egged them on. Granted, all of them did in their own way, but Timothy wasn’t like anyone else in the group.   
I should have been the one possessed, he sighed.

He didn’t answer his digistruct, although the digi did give him an odd look. Timothy swore they could read his thoughts somehow.

“You got a chip in your braaaaainnn~ oOoOoOoo--” He twiddled his fingers.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“OHHH--Spicy.”

“I’m serious.”

“Yeah, and I’m trying to distract you. Like, for ‘serious’, is this really a problem? He hated you.”

“For good reason.”

“Gaaawwd, you’re so edgyyyy. Why don’t you darken that mascara a bit more?”

“Please leave me alone.”

“Is that what you want? Should I get the scoreboard of how many times you regretted saying that when we actually left you alone and did some risky shit as a fear response--?”

He ducked to get out of the digiJack’s touch. “So what? I’m not the same person I was at the casino.”

Spaghetti gave him a disappointing glance. “... Wow, you really think that? Listen, kiddo, the only thing that’s changed is that you have boyo over here.”

Timothy looked over at a troubled Zane. Amara was keeping him close, her head touching his ear. He didn’t like that. “They’re talking about me, aren’t they?”

“Oh yeah, sure, if the world revolved around you. And if they are? You going to continue to be the annoying person in this group?”

He frowned sideways. “... I’m annoying?”

“Are y-- Yes. You dumbass. You are so annoying. Every time you talk now I want to gouge your stupid little tongue,” Spaghetti laughed hard at the brief betrayed look on his face, “I’m teaaaasssiiinnng-- mostly. I like your tongue.”

“Yes. Thank you. You’re so helpful.” Timothy tried to ignore him again by looking out at the frozen wasteland. He stopped, the group leaving him standing on the bridge to The Lodge. The icy lake glowed an ominous seasick blue. The white moon stared back, making the hair on his neck stand up. He was reminded of that song about a bad moon rising; he wondered if this was the moon they were talking about. It was probably just a metaphor. And also a song written centuries ago.

“I better be.” The digi continued despite his words landing on deaf ears. “You’re never going to realize this shit for yourself, because you’re off in JackLand, the Circus of Delusions… Hey, I should write that down, that’s a really good name-- damn, I’m cool. That point aside and circling around to what I was saying, you--”

The long he stared at this moon, he noticed how it never rose or fell. It sat there, just kissing the horizon. He watched as red oozed from the tip of the kiss, caressing the ice like a lover’s touch. The red swirled and poised itself under him. Like a bubbling fountain the red liquid spewed from the ice just in front of Timothy. He saw a face in the substance. A mirror image? A hand as red as the liquid reached out. It was big yet dainty, shimmering in the moon’s light. It beckoned him closer.

Hammerlock burst from the side doors with Gaige scampering behind him. Timothy pushed himself away from the railing in a panic. He could see the explorer’s sweat from where he was standing. “Winny!!” He sounded like a choking frog.

Fl4k relinquished Jakobs to Alistair who held him close to his chest. Gaige hopped up, both of them studying Wainwright’s face. He looked like he aged thirty years in the span of five minutes and he shook like a chihuahua. His hair was stark white. His eyes shined like glass, bleeding black ooze.

Gaige stumbled back, shock dampening her bright spirit. She couldn’t speak.

Wainwrights eyes rolled sluggishly towards his fiance and croaked, parched, “Alistair…? Is that you?”

Hammerlock quivered. “It’s… it’s me, Winny...”

Quietly, the grooms disappeared into The Lodge, the tension strong and pounding like a headache. Gaige was frozen in place, her hands lightly touching her face. Motherly, Amara put her arms around her in an embrace, which seemed to snap her out of her trance.

Her voice was fragile and shaking. “What happened?”

“We saved him from a ritual.” Fl4k explained softly.

“But he isn’t… That’s not normal. Right?”

“We’ll figure this out.” Amara squeezed her. “Come on, beta, let’s get out of the cold.”

The Vault Hunters stepped into the lodge. Timothy watched with the intent of his heart breaking, but then Zane turned around and met his eyes, looked at the digistruct then back. He briskly jogged to the bridge and took his body double’s hand.  
His smile was fake. “We’ll get through this. We always do.”

“Right...” Spaghetti dissipated as Timothy was guided into the hotel, his head looking around to see that the spout was gone without a trace.

The doppelganger ignored the sight before them. Sitting on the chair next to the fireplace, Hammerlock held his fiance with the love burning brighter than a thousand suns, that was on the edge of being smothered. He could feel the doubt on his tongue and it’s taste was bitter and mushy like spoiled fruit. Wainwright convulsed and whimpered in his touch. 

Timothy snatched his hand from Zane as he spoke in a frantic haze. “I’m going upstairs.”

“Tim.” His uncharacteristic stern tone chilled over him. Zane caught his arm and drug him over under the stairwell. Not the most private place in the hotel. Timothy looked at him in mock silence, glaring back at the operative’s stoic expression that scarily suited his face. “Stop whatever you’re thinking right now.”

The doppelganger stomped his foot. “You too?! You know, I’d like to have my headspace to myself for once.”

“Timothy, what you did back there--”

“Was stupid. I know. I got him into trouble. I did that. I’m guilty. I’m alwa--”

“It weren’t your fault, Tim!” He grabbed his face and yelled back in exasperation. Timothy gawked, his breath gripping tight to his lungs. Zane’s tense shoulders dipped. “Goddamn, Tim, I… I’m sorry for yelling at you. Yelling doesn’t...”

The space between them is uncomfortably quiet. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break it. 

Zane tried again, fumbling. “I can’t--no, I can only… I don’t know how to word this.”

“Zane. I’m staying here… Is that okay with you?”

His body language said no. “If that makes you feel safe. Creepy man over there says that this place is safe but… I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna hang out in my room. You guys do your vault hunting time and I’ll be out of your way. Okay?”

“You weren’t… You-- Tim, you did help. I understand where you’re going with this, Tim. Just because I gave you a chance fairly quick-- Not everyone is like me.” He frowned in defeat. “And I think it’s a good idea that you stay behind. We… need to talk when this is over.”

“And my anxiety has gone straight up.”

“I--okay. That was my fault, but I really don’t know a way to sugar coat it. Honestly, I’ve just been noticin’ things. That’s all… Even though I'm not ready for this talk yet. I need ta think some more on it. Forget I said anything.” The operative leaned in for a kiss but quickly backpedaled and hugged him instead.

They stood there in quiet. Blisters on the doppelganger’s heart pulsed in pain. “You don’t love me much...”

“I still love you.” The Vault Hunter touched his ear. “I love you so much.”

It wasn’t really a hug. Timothy hesitantly placed his hands on his back and held them there.

“I’m just wondering if I’m letting things go too far because of that...” Zane carefully admitted.

“... I never mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I know, Timmy… But… I also think you put yourself to such a high standard that… it’s hard to get you down from that pedestal.”

“I do that because I know you deserve better.”

“Timothy… You need to think of yourself first before what I think of you, because I promise… the you you come out to be is the one I will cherish. I can’t give you everything. That’s why I’m glad you’re taking time off. I know this is serious, but I’ll take care of it. You need to focus on yourself and your health-- and you got your digis! I’ll be back soon. Things will be relatively normal soon.” Zane squeezed him before letting go. He pressed his forehead against his. Worry looked so foreign on his face. “We’ll talk more later.”

His fragile smile cracked with blood pouring out of every tooth. His face battered and bruised. It wasn’t his face. It looked like...

Jack?

Timothy felt like his clothes got snagged while he was falling. When did he end up on his knees? He jerked his head up and gaped at Zane. “... I think my hallucinations are getting worse.”

“What--?”

“I-I-I said think hungry-- fuck uh-” Timothy quickly deterred, wobbling to his feet. “I-I-I see things when I’m hungry.”

Bloodtooth leaned in like the neck of a giraffe with a smile just as lopsided. “Your meal is upstairs in your quarters whenever you wish... to dine.”

“Okay, yes, thank you. Personal space-- shit.” Timothy shoved himself away from the operative. “I can walk. I can walk. I’m fine. Railing. Railing is my friend.”

He avoided Zane’s concerned gaze that followed him up the stairs. He ran--it was more like an aggressive hobble-- to his room. Once at his door, he burst in with his shoulder and from the floor he kicked the door closed. He jerked his body to his feet again and sloppily splattered onto his bed.

He floundered, “Why the fuck did I see Jack? The names that just pop into my mouth is one thing, but Jack??? Am I going crazy? I’m already crazy-- drugs-- Why did he look happy? Jack was pissed the hell off when…” He held his pounding head and whined. “STOOOP!!”

His hallucinations were never this bad, were they?

The smell of meat aroused him, soothing his headache. He lifted his torso to see a plate of steak sitting on the breakfast cart tray from earlier at the edge of the bed. He blinked. “Am I hallucinating this now?”

He nudged the cart with his foot. Then again. The cart was real. It made a crease on his shoe. He sat up and scooched over to the end of the bed. He poked the meat with his finger and licked it. His pupils grew as the familiar taste surrounded his senses. “Yup, it’s real. Don’t mind if I do~ Oh and champagne?? You shouldn’t have.” It was water in a tall glass, but Timothy wanted to pretend he was fancy.

He ate the steak happily as he looked away from Zane’s recurring words that knocked on his door. How was he supposed to take care of himself when Zane wasn’t here to help him? He paused mid chew. Did he rely on Zane too much? Was he becoming more of his mother than a friend? He slowly chewed and struggled to swallow. He could feel that he was about to jump to more conclusions and he waved them away. Zane will tell me himself.

Timothy struggled to accept that. He wanted answers now. He hated waiting. It was easier for him to decide for people. It didn’t require them to think and no one got hurt. 

The doppelganger paused again. He hurt himself doing that. He hurt Zane many times doing that. Maybe that was part of the problem? He still acted like a child. He still acted like Jack.

Maybe it wasn’t just Jack either... 

Timothy carried on eating. They were pretty forward. Kissing and going on like there weren’t any problems. Timothy pretending like he didn’t have any problems and whatever problems he had, he assumed Zane would solve it for him. He always jumped up to help. Was it that draining? To try to fix someone who doesn’t want to be fixed?

But I do want to be fixed… I keep saying that, yet I don’t ever feel like I mean it… because I assume it’s too late for me.

Zane and Moxxi are the few people who have given him hope. He should have hope for himself, shouldn’t he?

This was too hard.

It was easier to die.

He pushed the remaining food away and made his way down to the lobby. Maybe that red hand would catch him on the way down and take him far away. He didn’t want to go to the moon again. Or drown. Again. When did he drown?

A hand did grab him but it was smaller yet the strength behind it was not something to be underestimated. Timothy cracked his neck looking around before landing on Gaige. Her mascara had run down her face and her eyeshadow was blotchy from rubbing her eyes. His heart panged at the sight.

“Heyyy, um...” She was trying so hard to be light but her smile continued to falter. “Can you come with me for a bit?”

Her breath smelled like a tequila and lime juice, which knocked him further from his stupor. Somehow more sober, he looked around the room to see that the Vault Hunters were gone and Hammerlock was still in his spot with Wainwright. Deathtrap was close beside her, his stagnant robot face appearing hopeless. Finally, he gazed down at Gaige, his heart tugging. 

“You, uh… outside?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Her hands still holding his arm, they walked out to the front porch. Gaige released him to sit down at the closest table and Timothy hesitantly took a seat across from her. Deathtrap hovered behind her, slouching.

“You… you gonna be okay, girly?”

“I will be, yeah.” She smeared her mascara further with her palm. “I usually bounce back but… This is hitting different.”

“The Vault Hunters will figure it out with…” He waves his hand around. “Whatever they’re doing.”

“I know they will. Those guys give me no doubts… I guess I just want to be sad for a little bit.”

“Right… So… Why am I here?”

She sniffled. “Oh--haah. You don’t want to see me cry, I getcha.” 

Timothy’s soul shrivelled. “H-hey, that’s not...”

“I wanted to ask you about some stuff, by the way. Your digis.”

Just going to let that slide? The body double didn’t know what to do. He was being stared at now so he had to do something. He took off his watch and handed it to her. “Here. Knock yourself out.”

Her tears seemed to disappear when she touched the Hyperion tech, fascination taking over. “Oh man! You know, Hyperion tech has always been so weird, but not too hard to get into. Ooooh, this one is really special. DNA specifics, that’s always fun. You know, it wasn’t that hard for us to get into Jack shits, we just put on some masks and a voice changer. I’m sure Hyperion has really-- yea, they really hopped up on the security now that I think about it. They got firewalls up the wazoo but with some patieeeennceee--”

Spaghetti zapped onto the table, hunching over and staring at the mechanic with his legs spread apart and his feet resting on her chair’s arms. “Yo. Kid. I don’t think I gave my consent to you touching my house like this.”

Gaige grinned awkwardly. “Heeeeeyyy...”

“Hiiiiii~” He swiped the watch. “Stop touching my things.”

“You can touch it??” She gasped.

“Oh, I can do a lot more than touch.”

“Stop being nasty.” Timothy grumbled.

“I wasn’t insinuating anything, Timmy.” He splaid himself in a seductive pose on the table. He poked the body double’s nose “You have the dirty mind, sir.”

“Get back in the watch.”

“No, let the little lady speak her mind. She wants to talk to me~” He gave her a shark-like smile as he rolled over to his stomach and propped himself up with his elbows, kicking his feet at Timothy. “What’s your question, sweetheart?”

Gaige squirmed in her seat excitedly before settling down to think, a finger to her chin. “Well-- how long have you been with Tim?”

“Ohhh, a relationship question.”

“We are not in a relationship.” Timothy corrected.

“You wound me--” He pouted. “Anyway. It was since Jack-a-boy gave this watch to him in the beginning of his lifelong career. You see, Tim was a bit of an information gatherer before he became a sex icon.”

The body double cringed. “Please, please, don’t tell her about that… please don’t...”

“Oh yikes, the movies?” She didn’t meet his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve uh… seen the trailers. They’re not great.”

Timothy whined into his hands.

“Regardless, we went to many planets, fought a lot of people, killed some people, did some drugs, this and that. Then the casino business struck. That… was a fun time.” Timothy caught the forlorn strain his digi’s voice had.

“It wasn’t fun.”

“I’m sorry, who’s telling the story? Yeah, it’s me. Shut up. Tim kinda got locked up and hid and got into a whole dilemma--”

“You’re really sugarcoating my depression.”

“This story is about ME, not you. So that’s when we-- all us digis in here-- were thinking… we gotta do something about this dude. He is not in a good place. And if he dies we die. Sooo, we helped him out. He was still bugged out and on the fritz but he is now the Timothy we know today. Still sad and anxious and wants to die but with more flavor. Like taco powder.”

“I want tacos.”

“Me too.”

“You can’t eat.”

“That’s the next step.”

Gaige tilted her head from side to side. “Soooo, you pretty much reprogrammed yourself?”

“Oh yessss. I’m very smart.” A heart trailed around his head as he looked too pleased with himself. “Poor Timmy needs us.”

“Yeah, at the time. Not so much now.”

His smile twitched. “Sure you don’t, Timbo. Anyway. There’s like psshhhhh a hundred of us in this thing, maybe more? Different personalities and everything. Made them ourselves. Impressed?”

“Very!” She clasped her hands. “It’s not the most rare thing to happen to holograms but when it does…”

“Yup, yeah, I hate that look on your face and I know Timmy is very protective of this watch soooo if you could not pop our brains up for your science shit that’ll be awesome. Thanks pumpkin.”

“Oh! Uh I mean… I was just thinking about it-- I wasn’t planning… Just thinking about it.”

“That’s the look of guilt right there. I know it well from tubby here.”

Timothy scoffed. “Can you PLEASE go back in the watch now?”

“No. Any other questions, princess?”

“I meaaaaan…” She pops her mouth a few times. “Okay, okay, I have an idea. What do you think about, like, piloting a robot?”

“Like your friend here?” He gestures his thumb at Deathtrap.

“Yeah! You’d be more physically here!”

“I’m already pretty physically, sweetie.” Spaghetti twirls the watch around his finger. “Besides, your friend there doesn’t have a dick and I kinda need mine.”

“Gaige, don’t answer that, please.”

Spaghetti turned his head fully around. “You know you can leave?”

“You know I can’t leave you alone, right? That is the worst idea-- to-to leave you alone with anyone.”

“Zane doesn’t mind.”

“Well it’s Zane! Zane is Zane!”

Spaghetti made a face and turned back to Gaige. “Would you make me a lil robot boy if I asked?”

“Ahhh, possibly--”

“Don’t. Ask. For her to make… a dildo.”

“Well now you’re in MY head, Lawrence.”

Timothy threw his head back in exasperation and gave a muffled yell through closed lips.

“He’s so dramatic. You got more questions?”

She awkwardly smiled as she backed away from him. “I do, but I’m gonna check on Hammerlock. I think I’m hearing him pace.”

Timothy made an odd squeak bark noise. “Hey, wait--!”

“Whassup?” She definitely looked like she wanted to leave now.

Be fast. Ask fast. Don’t bother her so much. “Uh… where… Where did they go? Zane?”

“They uhh, I think they were trying to find someone called Burton Bridges? Or was it Bigs? Some Burt guy, I guess. I don’t know why though, I was kinda… getting sloshed.”

“I get that. Don’t… worry about it. ”

Gaige touched the doorknob. “Oh! He’s a detective in town. They touched that ring on Wainwright’s finger and things kinda got all freaky. That’s why they’re going to him.”

“Gotcha, ah… Thanks.”

“Hey, you’re welcome.” She waved finger guns in his direction as she left, Deathtrap following her inside. Leaving Timothy alone with his digistruct, who was looking at him over his shoulder, his legs swung flirtatiously.

“You like my ass?” He wiggled it.

“Nope.” Timothy shot up from his chair and tried to maintain some distance between them by going to the front of the porch and glare at the frozen lake. Obviously, this didn’t work. Spaghetti closed the distance and strapped the watch back onto his wrist. He presented it to the doppelganger like a prize. Timothy snatched his hand away. “Okay, thanks. You can go now.”

“Nope.” He interlocked their arms. “How’s your hallucinations? What did you see? Because I know you weren’t listening to me earlier.”

“What?”

“On the bridge, dumdum. It’s a moon. You’ve one one before.”

Timothy shuddered. The harsh red hand vivid in his eyes. “I… thought that was real. You didn’t see that hand?”

“Nope. Just you gawking at nothing. I thought you were thinking about jumping off or somethin’.”

“It wanted to hold me… It was… red and liquid and… I don’t know. It felt familiar to me. And then… I saw Zane turn into Jack’s face but it… like, wasn’t Jack? I don’t know how to explain it. I’m just going crazy.”

“No, you’re not. I mean, maybe a little bit, because of the Jack virus but… You ain’t even tried to kill pigtails.”

Timothy leaned back. “Why would I?! She wasn’t doing anything wrong. She was just talking.”

“Mmmmhm. So you didn’t hear a thing I said, right?”

“I guess not.” Timothy rolled his eyes. “Not like it matters.”

“It matters to me.” Spaghetti narrowed his eyes.

“Pfffff, please...”

“... As I was saying before I was interrupted, you need us, Tim.” The digiJacks face darkened, towering over him. He put a hand on the railing and forced the doppelganger to face him by placing his hand on his jaw and jerking it sideways. “You’ve always needed us.”

Timothy just rolled his eyes and pushed Spaghetti off with a scoff, carrying on sarcastically. He rubbed his cheek. “Yes, uh, thank you. For that threat. I so appreciate it--”

The digistruct took over his mouth with his lips, pushing Timothy into the post. The familiar electric tingle on the hologram’s lips made him gasp. It eased his trigger happy anxiety significantly. The body double’s alarm swiftly switched into submission. His heavy eyelids closed and he returned the gesture. Spaghetti closed off any air between them as he held Timothy to the wood pole. Reaching under his clothes and placing his arm hands on his cold skin frazzled Timothy. Finally wrapping his arms around Spaghetti, he felt the hologram’s heat in waves that hit stronger each time. He felt sweat pool under his arms and rolls. Spaghetti kissed him as if it was like their wedding day night. The body double couldn’t quite match the passion in the digistructs movements, but it was definitely sparking a lot of arousal that made his legs squirm.

Eventually, Spaghetti popped from his lips, a spark of electricity zapping Timothy’s wet lips woke him up from his trance. The digistruct didn’t back off to give him room to breathe. He stayed a centimeter away from his lips, as if he was threatening to kiss them again. “I mean it.”

Timothy heavily huffed. His body completely relaxed against the pole. He spoke breathlessly. “You that…. possessive over me?”

“I’m not possessive. I’m reaaaal fucking tired of you thinking I wasn’t serious. I’m very serious about you, Tim. You always. Always. Have me.”

He blinked sleepily. “... Is this about Zane…? Are…”

“Zane’s got his own issues and reasons. I’m pissed off at you. You know, I don’t have any problems. I’m perfect.”

“... Sure.”

“And if shit don’t work out, I’m right here. Always.” His touch mesmerized him. Kicking him with nostalgia, he didn’t know he had. Dazed, he looked back into his orange eyes. “And if it does, I’ll still be here. You ain’t getting rid of me. Never. And I know you don’t want me to go. Don’t you?”

Timothy leans into him without saying a word, resting his arms on his shoulders. He somewhat grunted before nuzzling his face. They kissed again.

Spaghetti beamed. “Atta boy, that’s my bottom boy, right there. Spank, spank.”

“Please stop talking...”

“You love it. You don’t even see me as a Jack anymore. This voice doesn’t scare you anymore. I’ve made it my own.” The digi nosed his neck and kissed it, his tongue running on the skin lightly that created a buzz that pleasured Timothy. He made a strained noise, almost headbutting the digi. Spaghetti echoed darkly. He knew what was on his mind that he tried to desperately hide away. “You love me. You don’t want to… but you’ve already committed to me. And _that_ scares you, doesn’t it?”

The body double’s breathing hitched.

“I must be fucking crazy to fall in love with a Handsome Jack hologram. It’s the pinnacle of insanity. Falling in love with software. No one can know. No one has to know.” His lips are practically caressing his ear. Twirling Timothy’s thick strands of hair, he almost mouthed with a hint of a whisper. “No one will know that you’re already mine.”

Timothy softly moaned with an exhale. “Shit...”

Spaghetti finally pulled away and wrapped his mouth around Timothy’s nose and chewed on it a little, “Honk honk honk honk h--”

The doppelganger smacked him, sobered up. “You gross-- Ew!! Don’t do that!”

“Morning, sunshine.” He cooed, laying his arm on his shoulders. “Let’s go find this Bert guy and catch up to your fiance, huh?”

“What?! Why would--? We kinda… broke up?? I think.”

“Just a feeling that I have, that’s all. I think you should be there.”

“Y-you do?”

“Uh, yeah--” He swiftly kisses upon his lips. “You trust me.”

Timothy blushes. “.... Kinda… But-- what about Zane and those other guys?”

“Trust is all I need, babycake. Don’t worry about the rest.” He pinched Timothy’s cheek and sauntered him back into The Lodge.


	27. Lovely Day For A Wedding - Other Half - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should have listened"  
> -ZF

Zane tried not to let his worries drive him. Timothy had his digistructs. So, hopefully he wasn’t going into a Jack frenzy while he was gone. If that were the case, Gaige or Hammerlock would have said something by now. He wondered if that was the right thing to say to Tim in that moment. But it was too late now, wasn’t it? Both of them already made their choices. His thoughts must have been loud due to Amara looking over.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Zane.” She offered, reassuringly.

Quickly, he scoffed, flapping his hand. “Pshh, I ain’t too worried. He handled his casino life well, I’m sure this ain’t gonna be much different.”

“Ah-huh, that isn’t what I hear.”

He blinks hard like he has a headache. “Not now, Amara.”

Moze looked over. “Did you always babysit him?”

“It didn’t feel like babysitting. I was helping him… but right now definitely feels like I got a toddler. Amongst other things… Mostly because of how you all make him feel. It ain’t subtle.”

“So, you’re pinning it on us. Who _are_ actually doing our best to change our view about him… and not him who needs to learn about how he views himself and others? He’s impulsive and assumes the worst. Of course, he’s not going to trust us and make us have a harder time trusting him if he doesn’t try.”

Zane felt his mind blank. He puckered his lips. “I… it is hard to tell if he is tryin’, huh?”

“Especially after that outburst?” Moze added, “Didn’t you say he’s done that more than once?”

“... It’s his Jack DNA, fellas. He can’t physically help it. A stress response, maybe.” He wondered if those anti-Jack-biotics Tannis had stuck in him were even working. He felt so frustrated, but the prior wasn’t the reason why. “You’re just… Why am I defending him...”

“Hey, we’re just trying to understand the other side of him, Zane. You’re the only one who’s been around him.”

“I… already had this conversation with him. I...” The L word was getting harder to use. “That I’m also realizing what’s going on with… me and how I’ve been looking at him. I don’t want to talk about it, alright? Can we stop talking about this and focus on where we’re going.”

“We appear to be in front of the Archives.” FL4K pointed at the bolted gate across the graveyard. “Where we are meant to be going, according to the limb human.”

“... Yeah, I’ve definitely been paying attention.” Zane tried to shake the stress off. “I’m sorry, did you say limb human?”

Moze scrunched her nose. “Why is it in a graveyard? I have an idea, let’s make this more fuckin’ creepy! Someone will have to buy this place at such a low price, we’re practically giving it away!”

“Moze, it’s alright.” Amara rubbed her back. “We’ve all been through worse.”

“I know… I think the fumes are getting to me. I hate creepy things. This isn’t… I hate this.”

Most of the graves were modest. It was hard to read the etchings on it due to the grime and weathering. One caught Zane’s eye that was fancier than the others. He took one step.

Amara snipped. “Zane, don’t dig.”

He became limp and turned to face her. “ _Wooooow_ , really? You really don’t think I can behave myself? …. But how about one grave? Please?”

“No.”

“You’ve seen the town, Amara! They probably bury some weird nicknacks in there that are worth fortunes.” He hops from foot to foot. “Lookatit!”

“I said what I said-- Say, what happened to the ‘let’s stay focused’ Zane?”

He gave her an overly dramatic pout and made his body limp and lean into her. “Maaaaaraaaaaa~”

“You weigh nothing.”

“Hey, uh. I think we have a problem!” Moze called out. The operative fell onto the ground as Amara left his side. After spitting dirt from his mouth, he huffed and thanked Fl4k for helping him onto his feet. Moze had let herself venture into the cemetery and they found her standing by a gravestone.

“Did ya find your name in stone, Mozey?”

She lifts her finger to the headstone.

“Burton Briggs.” FL4K read. An unpleasant atmosphere fell thickly around them that everyone felt chills down their back, including the beastmaster, who remarked. “Huh… that was a new sensation.”

“Weeeell… Shite. Okay… Wait. I’ve seen these movies.” Zane turned around to see no one standing there. “Oh, come on! That would have been perfect!”

“That did seem to be the mood it was going for.” Fl4k commented passively.

Moze sighed, “I don’t think the guy is going to magically pop into existence.”

“Can I dig--”

“I said no--”

“What if he was buried alive!! That’s a valid reason! OI-- It’s happened.”

“The dirt has been settled here undisturbed for around a year.” Fl4k kicked the pile, which made Amara flinch. “If Burton was alive, he wouldn’t be at this moment.”

“I don’t know. I’ve been buried alive before… took me.” He paused to calculate, counting his fingers. “Three months to get out?”

“Not everyone is you, Zane.” FL4K retorted.

“Yeah, I’m pretty great, ain’t I?”

Moze leaned on the tombstone. “So what do we do?”

Hastily, Amara batted her elbow off the stone. “Do not disturb it! For one.”

“Sorry…! Sorry.”

Zane smacked his lips, “I’m just saying that if we do, he could talk to us. You know, spiritually.”

“You would say that, wouldn’t you, white man?” The Siren grabbed him by the collar and forced him away from the grave.

“HEY! I’m onto something, ain’t I! I’ve spoken with spirits!”

“Sure, you have.”

“No one likes to believe me when I say things. I don’t even get to explain myself without getting interrupted. It’s pretty rude, y’know?”

“Uh-huh, so rude… As for what we can do… We could ask around town. Maybe… it was a different? Burton Briggs? His son maybe or his dad?”

“... Why do humans name their child after themselves?” FL4K asked curiously.

“Eh, legacy bullshit.” Moze waved. “It’s for people with big egos. Like Zane.”

“Hey! I wouldn’t name my kid after meself! S’my name. I’d call ‘em somethin’ cool like… Esteban. Or Lightning. Oh! Blaze. I like that one. Blaze Flynt. Oohh...”

“Let’s head back into town.” Amara announced to gain control back over the group. “I’m sure the townsfolk must have… some… information.”

“Yeah, I’m sure lava girl has soooooo many answers.”

“Time soup.” Fl4k added.

“Yeh, time soup. That’s the key to our problem. We need to eat soup, travel back and time--in time and find Mr. Briggin Boy.”

“The side of effect is slow words.”

“Exactly.”

Moze rolled her eyes. “... To their point, can we really rely on them?”

Amara frowned, her arms crossed. “That scary man has been helpful with us so far, much to our chagrin. Let me contact him.” The Siren took out her ECHO and pressed a few buttons. “It’s not coming on.”

“No signal?”

“No.” She showed her device and aggressively punched every button. “It won’t turn on!”

Zane pulled out his. “They ain’t the types that need batteries, right?”

“These are some long lasting batteries...” Moze finickied with hers. “Mine’s dead too.”

Fl4k slapped theirs but it was still a black screen. “Claptrap never told us how these are to be charged. We took them unquestionably.”

“Fair, but we were in a hurry.” Amara put her hand to her face. “How is this...”

“How do you stay charged, Fl4ky?” Zane asked.

“The violence of the hunt.”

“Eehheheh, cute.”

“Your definition of cute is concerning. I digress, what should we do?”

“Head back to the lodge, I suppose. We can ask Gaige.”

The dread of seeing Timothy harked him back to that side of his reality for about a second before in the same breath, Amara said:

“When did that fall?”

The group looked over at Burton Briggs’ headstone which at some point had fallen face first into the grave.

“And none of us heard it… Bye.” Moze began fast walking to the entrance.

“Bye, ghosty ghouls. Sorry for trying to steal your shite.”

“You’re most likely cursed, you know. And you deserve it.”

“Eh, already cursed… cursed with good looks, beautiful hair, immortality, my charming pe--” The entryway to the cemetery abruptly shut.

“NOPE.” Upon that yell, Moze summoned Iron Bear and proceeded to aggressively punch the gate. “OPEN OPEN OPEN--”

She violently shook the metal bars to have electricity zap through her whole mech, causing a huge explosion. Thinking with her feet, Amara slapped the ground with her astral hands and jumped in the air to catch her girlfriend before she sailed off into the ice lake.

“AHughaaaaaokayyyyy... Hi.... I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She stuck the landing and set the soldier down. “Please don’t do that again.”

“I think you should absolutely do that again.” Zane squeaked, his hair sticking up more than usual. He was shaking. “Hehheheheheheheheee, I feel zoomed.”

“I am also electrified.” Fl4k stated calmly. “It is most invigorating.”

“I’m gonna climb it again--” The beastmaster picked up the operative and put him over his shoulder to carry him away from the gate. “Noooooo! I can climb it this time!”

“We are trapped.”

“Thanks, Zane.” Moze stuck her tongue.

“You touched the grave, toooo. You are not safe from siinnnnn.” He dropped his voice at sin before giggling.

“Shall we… try the Archives?” Amara said as she headed towards the hill.

“I mean,” Moze gave up. “What’s it going to hurt at this point?”

“Maybe don’t egg them on… We should be ready for a fight.”

“Or possession.” Zane piped up, not helping. “Oh! Maybe the Archives got an exorcism book.”

“It could be possible.”

“There’s someone standing there.” FL4K gestured to the gate to the Archives. There was a looming formless figure at the end of their fingertip. It faced the door, as if it was waiting for someone to open it.

“Can I be put down now?” Fl4k made an unhappy grunt as he set the operative down. “Thank ya, love. Oh, he don’t look too human now, don’t he?”

“It could be the keeper? I’m hoping… desperately.” Amara exclaimed as they got closer. “Do you work here?”

“I believe so.” It was a man in heavy winter clothes who stood there. He turned his head towards them, staring through sockets where his eyes should be. The sockets were painted in that black goo that dripped down everyone’s face. He had a white eye that looked to be physically cut into his forehead. It stared at them, bleeding. “Can I help you?”

Amara stumbled and Zane immediately shouted, “GODDAMN, you alright, mate?!”

“What is alright?”

“You! Theteh ha--” He pointed at his own head. “Thing?”

“You’re bleeding.” Fl4k translated. “Do you need first aid?”

“Oh. Don’t worry, I’m fine. I don’t think it’s mine.” There was so much emotion in his voice yet his face was like stone, it barely moved.

Moze laughed, “I hate this.”

When the Siren eventually composed herself, she tried to look anywhere else but at the man. “We were uh, wondering if you knew who Burton Briggs is--was?”

“Ah… I haven’t heard that name in ages. No one calls me that anymore. I don’t think anyone knows. I can’t remember.”

“Knows… what?”

“I don’t know. It’s a curse, you see. My memory.”

“Right… yes… So, uh, Mr… Mr. Briggs--?”

“Please call me Burt-- no don’t call me that. I don’t think I like that. Burton? Burty? One of them. Maybe Burton.”

Amara slowly inhaled and spoke softly as if she was dealing in customer service. “.... Burton. Let’s start… simple. Why are you standing in front of the Archives?”

“You’d be here. You need me for a short moment in your life.”

“I… Yes. We do. Do you… know who we are?”

“No. But the energy in this town has shifted. Don’t you feel it?”

Amara slowly nodded. “In a way. It’s because we interrupted the wedding.”

“I heard. You’re trying to make it right. Fix things. You can’t, but there’s no harm in trying.”

Moze stepped up. “What do you mean we can’t?”

“What you need is behind this gate. I’ll help you find it. I can translate it.”

Zane sucked on his teeth. “Love it when a man speaks to me in riddles. It’s great. I love it. Doesn’t fill me up with burning hatred.”

“Then calm down.”

Zane gawked, taken aback. He started rolling up his sleeves.

Moze quickly pulled him back. “Don’t hit the blind man.”

“Oh, he ain’t blind. He can clearly see the bullshit he’s spewin!”

“I can see fine.” Burton simply replied before pushing the gates open as if the bolt wasn’t there. “I think you should close your eyes once we get into the building.”

“Must I?” Fl4k asked.

“... No, actually. I think you will be fine. The others will die though.”

They paused. “... They will?”

“Temporarily.”

Fl4k hummed. “This does not make sense.”

“Keep your eyes closed.” Burton warned again, opening the door to the Archives.

“I do not like the energy that is coming out.” Amara muttered then nudged Zane. “You better keep that eye closed.”

“It’s closed! Jaeez… Hold me hand, Fl4ky.” He felt the cold metal on his fingers. “Y’know, this be kinda romantic.”

Moze snorted. “You would be the type to think that escape rooms are romantic.”

“Sure it is! It’s good relationship practice. They take communication, mutual agreement, teamwork, a good eye, critical thinkin’, trust-- all that jazz. And if you fail any of those, you talk it out afterwards on what can be improved. Perfect simile.”

“And how many people have you taken on these dates?”

“I can tell you this, the ones that I’ve beaten a room escape with I’m married to.”

“I wouldn’t mind going on one of those dates.” Amara admitted.

“Uh… really?”

“I think it would be fun, wouldn’t you?”

Zane burst into giggles, “Yeah, Moze, wouldn’t you?”

“This isn’t your conversation, Flynt.”

“Avoidin’ the subject like a true disaster lesbian.”

“As if you’re any better.”

The lull in conversation got Zane to realize the stiffness in the air. It was dry and humid. It tasted like metal on his tongue. His ears were clogged like he was going up in elevation. He put his fingers to plug his nose and blew in an attempt to pop them but to no avail. The advanced darkness was sexy at first but this was not the romantic atmosphere he was accustomed to. He could smell rotting fruit, of all things, and vinegar. It made his iron stomach flip. As they walked further into the unknown, the more anxious blind three became.

“Say, Fl4k? Mind describing what you see?” Moze quickly piped up. Zane could somehow feel the goosebumps on her swarm over to him. He shivered.

“It is not a normal building. The walls are twisting and creating new paths. Burton is guiding us through the illusions.”

“Is that why our eyes are closed?”

“It would most likely drive you mad, yes, I believe so. They shift in a most… disturbing way, like it lives.”

“A living building...” Zane popped his lips. “Can’t say I’ve been in one of those yet.”

“The floor zig zags to tempt me to trip. Fortunately, I am smarter than that.”

“How fortuitous that we have you here, Mx. Roboto.” Amara’s wisecrack was more uneasy.

“Hey, you going to be alright, Mar?”

“I just… I don’t like what I’m feeling right now. It’s similar to the gate by the venue… It’s draining.”

“I am reaching out to you with my hand.” Moze announced. “Do you-- that is you, right? Please...”

“Yes *Jaan, thank you.”

That alone made Zane’s heart pang fiercely. If Timothy was here, maybe a lapse of silence wouldn’t be so overbearing. He would definitely never stop talking unlike Fl4k who elects the quiet.

“So, Burty,” He cleared his throat. “What are we looking for in here? Or are you going to eat us?”

“I don’t eat.”

“Uh, yea, good to know but… What we doing?”

“You already know.”

“... Can I punch him now, oh great leader?”

Amara sighed, “What does this knowledge we need look like?”

“A book.”

“Happy?”

“That’s what I meant!”

She didn’t answer.

Zane gritted his teeth. “Fl4k?”

“Everything almost looks the same, but different. I am having a hard time figuring out how to explain what I’m seeing. I feel as if I am going through respawn over and over again. The colors are overwhelming. Fortunately, I can turn my color sensors off.”

“Maybe mushrooms?”

“... What?”

“The psychedelic ones, boyo! I’ve taken them when I was a lad. It was kinda beautiful… Then I woke up at one of my exes’ houses... in his bed, somehow... That was hard to explain.”

“The fact that humans have fun with things that cloud their mind and make bad decisions is concerning.”

“... Frankly depends on where your mind is, I guess. It’s best to do most of those things with a friend, a trustworthy one that is--” Similar to a bullet, air whipped past his ear. Instinctively, Zane turned around, hand on his gun, and almost opened his eye to aim if a hand didn’t cover it.

“The basilisk is here.” Burton whispered closely.

**Author's Note:**

> *name of the digistructs are inspired and credited to punchi


End file.
